


火影短篇

by abc761012



Category: Naruto, 火影忍者
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2020-04-07 23:05:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 140
Words: 352,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19094860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abc761012/pseuds/abc761012
Summary: 配對：佐鳴、卡伊、寧鹿、帶凜、水玖、阿紅、疾夕等等...





	1. 向日葵（佐鳴）

～橘ㄗ咩咩～指定；鳴人、伊魯卡是女生喔！  
木葉學園中有多封神榜人物，例如漩渦鳴人、宇智波佐助、奈良鹿丸、日向寧次等人，甚至有許多天才，例如：鳴人的大哥大姐，漩渦幻、漩渦雪子，佐助的哥哥，宇智波鼬等人。  
今天是鳴人搬到宇智波家的第三天，三天前，在鼬和佐助的攻勢下，把雪子和鳴人兩姐妹拐到宇智波家住，好笑的是，他們的父母同意宇智波兄弟這樣做，把她們姐妹賣到宇智波集團去，這可是讓兩姐妹憤恨不平。  
「小鳴，快起床了，不然等下會遲到喔！」佐助想叫醒鳴人。  
「不要，我還要睡。」鳴人翻身繼續睡。  
佐助只好使出絕招，來個早安吻，鳴人就這樣活生生的被叫起床，鳴人狠狠的瞪著佐助，因為吃到鳴人的豆腐，所以佐助的表情是呈現很高興的樣子，冷不防的鳴人往佐助的臉丟了枕頭過去，正巧打中佐助帥氣的臉。  
鳴人起身坐好，拿棉被遮住自己的身體，昨夜激情留下的痕跡依然可以在鳴人的身上看見，鳴人可以說是完全不想理會佐助，馬上下床把衣服穿好，木葉學園並沒有特定的制服，所以大家都是穿便服去上學，穿好衣服後的鳴人，被佐助從後面擁抱，佐助聞著鳴人身上的香味。  
「鳴人妳好香喔！」佐助深情的說。  
「佐助，不快點會遲到喔！」鳴人說出重點。  
佐助放開鳴人，兩人手牽手的下樓去，發現餐廳中的哥哥姐姐已經在等他們了，兩人馬上就位坐好吃飯，吃飽後，四人由司機在上學，本來是要打算走路的，但是時間已經來不及，所以只好請司機在上學。  
學校中，鼬和雪子去大學部上課，佐助和鳴人來到他們的教室，小櫻第一個去向佐助道早安，佐助甩都不甩小櫻，鳴人第一個衝去抱鹿丸，跟鹿丸道早安，鹿丸卻感受到一股恐怖又冰冷的視線從背後傳來，鹿丸知道那是佐助的視線。  
「真是麻煩。」鹿丸抱怨。  
「小鹿，怎麼了？」鳴人不解的問。  
「沒什麼，快回佐助身邊去吧！」鹿丸催促。  
「那你今天陪我去找姐姐，好嗎？」鳴人要求。  
「嗯～！真是麻煩。」鹿丸答應。  
「謝謝小鹿，我最喜歡小鹿了。」鳴人高興的說。  
鹿丸照慣例拍拍頭，鳴人回到佐助身邊，她知道佐助又再吃醋了，所以笑了笑，然後主動吻佐助，看見鳴人主動佐助很高興，但是礙於身處教室中不能對鳴人亂來，碰巧卡卡西剛好踏進教室，佐助停止動作，小櫻注意到佐助跟鳴人的動作，非常傷心。  
『怎麼？被伊魯卡姐姐趕出來啦！』佐助眼神示意卡卡西。  
『你管我，別以為我剛剛沒看到你和小鳴怎樣？小心我去向老師告狀。』卡卡西也不甘示弱的回。  
『你想得美，你親愛的老師已經把小鳴送給我了，你要是對我做什麼事情，我就去向伊魯卡姐姐告狀。』佐助拿出法寶。  
『可惡，你這小子。』卡卡西氣壞。  
班級門外，雪子正探頭進來要找鳴人和雛田，正巧看見佐助和卡卡西在用眼神對話，佐助略勝一籌，雪子只好打斷他們的對話，理事長要找各部門的學生會長和副會長以及各位老師們。  
「卡卡西哥哥，理事長要找你和正副會長，我要找雛田。」雪子把自己來的目的說清楚。  
班上所有人叫到，「哇～！是天才音樂魔女耶！她好漂亮喔！」「就是啊～！」此起彼落的聲音在教室中響起。  
可惜的是小櫻一見到雪子非常厭惡，像小櫻這種茶來伸手飯來張口的女孩子都很厭惡雪子和鳴人，只要是一見到漂亮的人都會厭惡，卻沒有人想到其實班上的人都很厭惡自己，因為醜陋的地方被人看見，雪子注意到小櫻這點，決定總有一天會把小櫻邀約出來好好談談。  
中學部的正副會長是宇智波佐助、漩渦鳴人，小學部的正副會長是夜夙、宇智波羽音，高中部的正副會長是日向寧次、宇智波安忍，大學部的正副會長是宇智波鼬、漩渦雪子，研究所的正副會長是藥師兜、靜音。  
在木葉學園中學生是跳級上課，這種情形在木葉學園中是非常的司空見慣，因為木葉學園是培養有才華的學生，讓大家可以專心培養自己的才華，一方面又可以兼顧到課業，有些學生的才華可以當教授，自然而然就會有人聘請他來教導那方面的一切。  
木葉學園是個完全不問家世背景的學校，只要你有才華就能上這所學園，這所學員不僅僅是培養才華而已，連畢業後的工作也會安排好，這種完善的制度讓所有人趨之若鶩，也是讓所有人稱羨。  
會議室，全場安靜無聲，大家不知道要說什麼，大家靜靜的等待理事長開口說話，有些人會拿書去看，標準人物之一的卡卡西就正大光明的看自來也所寫的色情小說，標準人物之二的伊魯卡看的是家政學科的書，標準人物之三的雪子在看樂譜，標準人物之四的幻正在看理工部分的書，其他人在想今天要做什麼或是心不在焉的。  
「今年的聖誕節來合辦舞會好了。」理事長猿飛開口。  
「不要。」開口反對者雪子。  
「為什麼呢？親愛的。」遙月不解的問。  
「因為到時彈鋼琴的是我，穿禮服會招來一堆蒼蠅。」雪子抱怨。  
「有人會幫妳趕蒼蠅，麻煩的是我們這些佈置組的人員。」幻不太高興的說。  
幻的話沒錯，一旦舉行大型晚會，忙的人是理工部的學生和美工部的學生，這些人統稱佈置組，組長是幻和皓，指導老師是夕日紅，其他人員有地達羅、祭、天天等人，而且準備時間又很長，往往會讓人累的半死。  
「你們兩個就不要太計較了。」雲適時的說。  
「喔～！」幻、雪子沒好氣的回答。  
「這次執行的是誰？」皆人問。  
「阿斯瑪和紅。」猿飛說。  
「這個組合不錯。」遙月笑笑的。  
「知道了，理事長。」阿斯瑪、紅馬上遵照命令。  
晚會當天，鳴人穿著一席的橘色禮服，顯得小巧可愛，帥氣的佐助穿著黑色的西裝，雪子穿著藍色的禮服，顯得端莊優雅，鼬則是穿著灰色的西裝，小櫻穿著粉色系的禮服，顯得漂亮美麗，希望得到佐助的青睞，可惜的是佐助的眼神一直放在鳴人的身上，沒有去注意到小櫻有多漂亮。  
不管小櫻和井野想盡辦法想得到佐助的青睞，可惜就是沒有法子贏過鳴人，天才音樂魔女開始彈鋼琴，許多人開始靜下心來聽曲子，流利的琴鍵像是自動奏出音符似的，也好像看見音符在空中飛舞，鳴人跑到鋼琴旁邊，鼬把小提琴交給鳴人，鳴人接過手後開始拉小提琴，雙重組合的聲音在廣大的室內演奏出來，是那麼的美妙與合諧。  
曲子談完後，大家開始跳舞，當佐助正要拉起鳴人的手同時小櫻打了一巴掌在鳴人的臉上，啪～！的一聲，佐助趕緊看看鳴人要不要緊，只見小櫻的大吼聲傳片了整個室內，佐助卻依然沒有理小櫻。  
「妳這個死狐狸精，妳怎麼可以勾引佐助，佐助是我的。」小櫻大吼。  
大家錯愕的看著小櫻，因為鳴人和佐助的交往全校皆知，小櫻是後期轉來的學生，並不知道這件事情，小櫻非常花痴想要得到佐助，一直認為鳴人搶走她的佐助，這下子完全爆發出來，可憐的鳴人白白挨了這一掌。  
「井野，妳沒跟小櫻說小鳴是佐助的女友嗎？」丁次無奈的說。  
「我講過了，她都沒聽進去。」井野沒好氣的回答。  
「女人真是麻煩。」鹿丸說出自己的口頭禪。  
「真是個不知死活的傢伙。」牙幸災樂禍的說。  
佐助悻悻然的看著小櫻，似笑非笑的，大家都知道佐助只要露出那表情就表示有人會死的很慘，沒人幫小櫻，連鼬都覺得等會要收拾善後很麻煩，雪子則是揉揉鳴人被打的地方，鳴人豆大的眼淚掉了下來，幻把鳴人抱起，鳴人整個臉埋進幻的懷裡，依稀可以聽見啜泣聲。  
「她是怎樣？可以讓所有男生抱喔！」小櫻不滿的大吼。  
『叫那女的閉嘴，不然我要她死無全屍。』幻向佐助眼神示意。  
「佐助，別做的太過份，回家有人要安慰。」雪子悠悠的開口。  
「我知道了。」佐助回答雪子和幻。  
「小櫻啊～！忘了跟妳說，抱小鳴的人是她的哥哥幻，木葉學園中最不能惹的人物。」鼬似笑非笑的說。  
佐助向所有人示意要他們離開，大家馬上離開不想被掃到颱風尾，大家都知道只要佐助發起脾氣來一定會讓人死無全屍，手段不亞於大蛇丸和幻，佐助賞一巴掌給小櫻，把小櫻打在地上，小櫻完全傻眼。  
「下次妳再給我看見欺負小鳴，又亂罵小鳴的話，我會要妳離開木葉學園的。」佐助烙下狠話。  
「哼～！木葉學園又不是你家開的，憑什麼把我趕出校園？」小櫻不爽的說。  
「憑什麼啊～？！理由很多呢！理事長可是小鳴的外公，她的母親可有權利把妳趕出去。」佐助想了想。  
「波風企業的人，哼～！那種小企業我春野企業從不看在眼裡。」小櫻高傲的說。  
「喔～！是嗎？那猿飛企業和宇智波集團呢？」佐助冷笑。  
這下子讓小櫻啞口無言了，其實波風企業也是一個很龐大的企業集團，當初波風集團和猿飛集團聯姻就讓兩大集團合併在一起，猿飛集團有三位繼承人，雖然有兩位是女的，但是嫁的丈夫實力卻不可小覷，剩下的一位是三胞胎中最小的弟弟，能力也不可小看，而宇智波集團和波風集團聯姻是遲早的事情，所以有些公司會特別害怕這種事情的發生。  
教訓完小櫻後，佐助用最快的速度回到家裡，聽嫂嫂雪子說，鳴人一直把自己關在房內，佐助馬上衝上樓去好好疼愛鳴人一番，雪子和鼬則是用網路連線系統跟所有大人物和老師們開會，商討怎麼處理春野櫻。  
房間內，鳴人把自己埋在棉被中，佐助看見這樣馬上掀起棉被，鳴人縮在一角，佐助輕壓在鳴人的身上，「我的小鳴寶貝，怎麼了？」  
鳴人抬起頭來看佐助，哭著說，「佐助會不會不要我了？」  
「不會，因為我最喜歡小鳴寶貝了。」佐助安慰。  
「真的嗎？」鳴人不相信。  
「真的。」佐助誠實的說。  
說完就吻住鳴人，鳴人乖乖的順從佐助，佐助開始脫去鳴人的衣服以及自己的衣物，赤裸的身體交疊在一起，佐助吻著鳴人的耳垂，敏感的鳴人受到刺激開始迎合佐助，雙手放在佐助的背部，佐助開始一路往下吻，吻到鳴人象徵女性的地方開始惡意的捉弄鳴人，舔著那，時而深入時而淺，讓鳴人慾火難耐。  
「嗯～！嗯～！佐助，我要，給我。」鳴人淫蕩的叫。  
「說清楚喔～！鳴人，說妳想要我。」佐助惡意的說。  
「佐…助，我想要你。」鳴人求饒。  
聽見自己最想聽的話，佐助絲毫不猶豫的把分身放進去鳴人的花穴中，慢慢的抽動腫脹的分身，鳴人夾緊佐助的腰，迎合著佐助的律動，淫蕩的聲音從鳴人口中發出，對佐助來說卻是最悅耳的聲音，幾個小時過後，兩人達到高潮，佐助也不忍心的在繼續做下去，鳴人的體力已經到了極限，畢竟自己已經要了鳴人很多次了。  
隔天，雪子和鼬幫兩人請假，兩人因為昨晚的激情而爬不起床，深知這點的鼬和雪子只好幫兩人請假，但是今天要開會決定春野櫻的去留，所以鼬和雪子提早到校，匆匆的在小白板中留下幾句話。  
房裡的兩人睡的正熟，佐助摟著鳴人纖細的腰睡的正香，鳴人靠在佐助的胸膛，臉上的表情很柔和，因為有佐助的陪伴讓鳴人感到安心，陽光從窗戶中射入，但兩人卻沒有想起床的意思，昨晚兩人激情的做愛，早已消耗兩人許多體力。  
對佐助來說鳴人就像是陽光，照要他的生活，不讓他踏進黑暗，如果說有哪種花可以適合鳴人，佐助會毫不猶豫的告訴你，是向日葵。

 

－－－－END－－－－


	2. 向日葵番外(我櫻)

◆所謂五大集團是指：宇智波集團、漩渦集團、砂瀑集團、音隱集團、木葉集團。  
◆音隱集團是從木葉集團中分支出來的，總裁大蛇丸本是猿飛的學生，猿飛知道大蛇丸有這樣的能力，所以資助他拓展企業並且把二女兒奈嫁給他。  
◆木葉集團是五大集團中歷史最優久的集團，創始人是兩位兄弟，聽說也是猿飛的老師，他們正是木葉學園的創始人，五大集團的總裁都有在這裡讀過書，猿飛受到第一代總裁的賞識，因此接任第三代總裁並且把收養的女兒遙月嫁給他。  
◆波風集團現任的總裁波風皆人是自來也得意的學生，是木葉集團創始人的旁系孫子，創立波風集團的創始人是綱手和繩樹的父親，創立這集團的時候就決定讓皆人接管，因此集團掛上皆人的姓氏，然後交代綱手和繩樹好好輔佐斷，因此波風集團和木葉集團一直都維持著良好的互動，波風集團是木葉集團的分支。  
【綱手和繩樹是木葉集團創始人第一代總裁的孫子，皆人是他們的遠房親戚，自幼喪親，被第一代總裁的兒子所收養。】  
【遙月和蓮星本是親姐妹，但是被木葉集團的創始人兄弟所收養，第一代收養遙月，第二代收養蓮星（姊姊）。】

 

  
－－－－－－－－－－－向日葵分隔線－－－－－－－－－－－

 

 

夜晚降臨了，本來歡歡喜喜的舞會被弄得一團糟，四大集團的負責人正在跟大家商討事情，不管是分公司還是總公司的負責人都坐在電腦前面開會。  
「誰可以告訴我原因？為什麼好好的舞會會變成這樣？」雲非常的生氣。  
「因為春野企業的女兒想要得到佐助，結果就變成這樣了！」幻解釋。  
「幻，以後取消對春野企業所有的業務往來！」波風企業的最高總裁皆人下命令的說。  
「我知道了，父親！」幻恭敬的接下命令，並且馬上著手去做。  
「需要做到那麼絕嗎？」美琴擔心的說。  
「這種事情越早處裡越好，鼬，跟祥說一聲，我們也跟著做。」富嶽交代自己的兒子。  
「我知道了！」鼬馬上答應。  
「今天就開會到這，雷，你應該知道要怎麼做了，散會！」猿飛對自己的兒子說。  
「遵命，爸爸！」雷恭敬的說。  
三大企業集團開始斷絕跟春野企業所有業務往來，連最近興起沒幾年的音隱集團也開始這樣做，所有人都知道，這四大集團除了宇智波集團的最高首腦不是任教於木葉學園外，其他集團的首腦全都任教於木葉學園，這下子春野總裁最疼愛的女兒給他出了這麼大的差錯，可有春野櫻受的了。  
春野家，「去把小姐給我找過來！」春野總裁大吼。  
「什麼事情讓你發那麼大的脾氣？」春野夫人問丈夫。  
「還不就是妳最疼的女兒所幹出的好事！沒事去打波風家千金的臉，搞的四大集團都跟我們斷絕關係！」春野總裁生氣的說。  
「這實在是…！」春野夫人心驚膽跳的說。  
「老爺、夫人，小姐找來了。」管家恭敬的說。  
「三爺，你先下去吧！等會有事發生都不要管。」春野總裁交代。  
「我知道了，老爺！」管家恭敬的說。  
小櫻一來春野總裁二話不說就拿起家法直接打在櫻的身上，春野夫人沒有阻止丈夫的所作所為，她清楚知道這件事情的重要性，春野企業一直以來都是仰賴五大集團而生存的，現在四大集團直接撤除資金方面的投資，會讓春野企業周轉不靈的，只剩下砂瀑集團在支撐著他們。  
「爸，好痛！好痛！別打了！爸！」櫻痛的哀哀叫。  
「還敢叫痛，妳媽給妳養成那什麼個性？竟然給我去得罪四大集團，想要我們家倒閉啊！」春野總裁憤怒的說。  
「什麼跟什麼！是她要跟我搶佐助的，又不是我的錯！」櫻不滿的大吼。  
啪～！一巴掌賞在櫻的臉頰上，「妳這個井底之蛙，報紙上登的那麼大，波風集團最小千金是宇智波集團二公子的未婚妻，連這件事情都不知道，還亂怪別人，真是不像話。」春野總裁罵。  
「老公，四大集團給我們一個道歉的機會，說五天後要在砂瀑集團的別墅有宴會，要我們帶小櫻去參加順便跟他們道歉。」春野夫人對丈夫說。  
「憑什麼要我們家去道歉！」櫻潑辣的說。  
只見春野總裁冷冷的下了一到命令，「把小姐給我關進反省室去，不要給她任何一滴水和食物，也不用去服侍她，這五天給我好好待在反省室內反省，我不會讓人送妳食物和水的。」  
「誰要是給她水和食物，我就開除他，夫人，妳也是。」春野總裁無情的下了命令。  
幾名大漢把櫻丟進反省室，小櫻大吼大叫的，卻沒有人理她，所有下人都不敢自作主張的去開門，大家都想保住飯碗，也知道這次家主是吃了秤砣鐵了心，不會那麼容易放小姐出來的，小櫻求救無門，開始蹲下來哭。  
小櫻根本沒想到事情會鬧的這麼大，她以為波風集團只是個默默無名的小集團，沒想到它那麼的龐大，小櫻也一直以為只要自己努力的打扮自己，這樣子就可以吸引佐助的注意力，結果換來的卻是這樣的下場，自己單純的以為佐助會因為她的美貌而放棄未婚妻，可是事實卻不是這樣，佐助的未婚妻漂亮到連自己都比不上，自己卻妄想佐助是自己的。  
『我果然是大笨蛋，井野已經跟我說過了，我卻還妄想得到佐助，換來的卻是這樣的下場。』小櫻心想。  
宴會當天，春野夫婦帶小櫻來參加宴會，砂瀑集團的二公子我愛羅已經心儀小櫻很久了，希望能夠藉由這次的宴會來表白，這次受邀的人很多，五大集團的人都有受邀，連幾個小有名氣企業都被受邀過來。  
「對不起，波風總裁，敝人管教小女不當，造成令千金受到嚴重的傷害，敝人在下我感到非常抱歉。」春野總裁道歉。  
看見春野總裁那麼有心的道歉，皆人也不好意思繼續為難他，「算了，好好管教你女兒就行了。」  
鳴人在皆人的身邊，看見春野總裁這樣向父親道歉，心裡非常愧疚，因為自己的事情害的人家無法生存下去，鳴人拉拉父親的衣袖，「爸爸，你叫哥哥恢復春野集團的資助啦！不要因為我的事情而去影響到生意的事情。」  
雪子看見鳴人那麼為大家找想，臉上不自覺的浮上微笑，鳴人是個心地善良的孩子，總是會體貼別人，不希望別人因為她而出事情，就是鳴人的善良體貼才深深的吸引佐助，從不矯揉造作，事事關心對方，為對方著想，這方面完全遺傳自母親，溫柔賢淑的母親，任何事情都會為他人著想，但是母親有一個特點，就是生氣起來就不可收拾，鳴人卻沒有遺傳到母親這點。  
「爸爸，您就放過春野總裁吧！小鳴都替他說話了。」雪子笑著說。  
「好吧！你們兩個都這麼說了，我就放過他吧！」皆人說。  
「春野總裁，我想和您商量件事情，希望您能答應。」雪子輕柔的問。  
「雪子小姐想商量什麼事情呢？」春野總裁不解的問。  
「我想找小櫻談談，我想她是因為太過驕縱的關係，想必春野總裁非常疼愛她吧！」雪子笑。  
「是的！在下我非常疼愛小女，讓小女養成多有得罪人的個性。」春野總裁滿懷歉疚的說。  
小櫻被帶到雪子的面前，雪子打量一下小櫻，發現小櫻其實也有許多不錯的地方，就是因為這些地方吸引著我愛羅，因此我愛羅才那麼喜歡小櫻，雪子給小櫻的評價不錯，但是對於小櫻打了鳴人那件事情有些耿耿於懷，但是又礙於她答應我愛羅說要幫他湊合他跟小櫻。  
「小櫻，妳為什麼那麼喜歡佐助？」雪子突然問。  
「因為佐助很帥！」小櫻回答。  
「帥？會嗎？我一直都不覺得他們很帥！」雪子想了想說。  
「為什麼？」小櫻好奇的問。  
「因為我天天在看他們，所以都沒什麼感覺！」雪子笑了笑。  
「真好！」小櫻羨慕的說。  
雪子笑而不答，因為天天看見帥哥讓雪子有些麻痺，不會覺得他們很帥，雪子長期處在帥哥美女的世界，讓雪子的審美觀有些感嘆，大家或許認為他們很帥，但是在雪子的定義中，他們算還好，對於雪子來說，別人稱之為帥哥的人，在雪子的眼中都是牛糞，雪子不是一個會要求完美的人，所以對美的事物沒有太大的觀點。  
「小櫻總有一天會遇見一位喜歡小櫻的人。」雪子微笑。  
「喜歡我的人？」小櫻不太懂意思。  
說完話雪子離開小櫻去找鼬，我愛羅剛好看見小櫻，鼓起勇氣要跟小櫻表白，小櫻看見我愛羅覺得我愛羅比佐助還要來的好看，小櫻的臉頰已經有些微紅，已經染上一點紅暈，我愛羅提起很大的勇氣跟小櫻說話，然後對小櫻表白。  
「小櫻，我喜歡妳。」我愛羅鼓起勇氣對小櫻表白。  
小櫻有些愣住不知道要說什麼才好？我愛羅看見小櫻沒有回答，有些失望，小櫻恢復後臉馬上變成紅頻果樣，吶吶的開口說，「我也喜歡你，我愛羅！」  
這場宴會誕生出一對佳偶，大家衷心的祝福他們，希望他們能夠像其他的佳偶一樣甜甜蜜蜜的，雖然有些吵架，感情始終如一，能夠相愛到白頭偕老，大家都希望自己的初戀是最美的，春野夫婦看見女兒找到一位好女婿非常的高興，更令人開心的事情是四大集團恢復對春野企業的資助，主要是因為波風集團的兩姐妹為春野企業說話，讓波風集團的總裁不得不放手，這是最美的結局，也是最好的結局。 

 

－－－－end－－－－－


	3. 定情物（寧次&自創）

今年是寧次和安忍交往三年的日子，碰巧又是七月三號寧次的生日，安忍決定送禮物給寧次，因為在前幾年的生日中安忍收到一個很特別的禮物，安忍的父親留給安忍一副耳環，安忍一直帶著，而寧次知道這件事情後就送安忍一副耳環，安忍一直捨不得帶，因此安忍把耳環做成一條項鍊待在身上。  
安忍在挑選禮物的過程中想了許多事情，交往多年的兩人深知彼此的個性，安忍是宇智波集團的分支卻是旗木企業的大小姐，哥哥帶人也是一樣是宇智波集團的分支，卻也是旗木企業的大少爺，而寧次是日向集團的分支，幼年喪母，父親再娶，安忍則是母親再嫁，繼父有一個兒子，和自己的親生哥哥同年，母親和繼父擁有一個女兒。  
安忍在精品店中看了許多東西，但是都沒有令自己滿意的東西，直到來到最後一家精品店時才發現一條項鍊非常適合寧次，似乎跟她的耳環是同一組的東西，於是安忍就把那條項鍊給買下來，但是她卻沒想到寧次會在他離開後進到這家精品店中，來買那條項鍊。  
寧次看見項鍊已被買走，疑惑的問了店員，「請問一下，來買走這條項鍊的是男生還是女生？」  
「一位女生。」店員回答寧次的問題。  
「什麼樣子的女生？」寧次又問。  
「很漂亮，水藍色的長髮，金色的耳環。」店員形容。  
『是安忍！』寧次心想。  
「謝謝。」寧次道謝。  
「不客氣。」店員回答。  
當寧次知道項鍊是安忍買走的放心許多，那條項鍊寧次中意許久，好不容易要買的時候有人以交搶先買走，母親過世後寧次就很少過生日，父親和繼母常忙於事業，總是會忘了自己於姐姐銀心的生日，銀心會幫寧次過生日，但是很碰巧的當天都會有事情，在跟安忍交往的這段期間，安忍都會幫寧次過生日，這種舉動讓寧次特別開心。  
雖然繼母對銀心和寧次很好，但是總和丈夫忙於事業常忘了孩子們生日，今年寧次的生日因為好友的提醒夫妻倆才想起孩子的生日，於是和日足商量過後決定在日向家幫寧次辦生日宴會，邀起請許多人來參加寧次的生日宴會。  
當天晚上，日向家，大家舉杯慶祝寧次生日快樂，可是寧次最想看到的人卻沒到，安忍回到家中看見大哥、二哥的留言馬上梳洗好換好衣服後，接用跑的去日向家，安忍氣喘吁吁的來到日向家的大門，敲門又按門鈴的可是就是沒有人來幫安忍開門，安忍強忍著心臟不舒服持續的敲門，但是一直沒有來開門，安忍快氣哭了。  
大門前的安忍強忍著暈眩和身體不舒服等著日向家的人來開門，但是遲遲都沒有人來開門，安忍撐不下去的馬上昏了過去，日向家中的帶人像是有心電感應一番的衝出門外，卡卡西發現帶人這樣也一起衝了出去，兩人打開大門發現安忍昏死在大門口，帶人險些沒抓狂，寧次跟著他們出來，看見帶人抱起昏死的安忍，卡卡西急忙把車開過來，兩人急忙把安忍送進醫院。  
寧次抓狂的回到派對中，狠狠的教訓所有的僕人，日足和日差看見這種情形，發現非常不對勁，連忙問寧次發生了什麼事情，讓他非常火大。  
「寧次，發生了什麼事情了？」日足擔心的問。  
「是誰調離所有的僕人，而沒口沒有人顧著？」寧次大吼問。  
「不是花火嗎？」日足不懂。  
「大伯你知道嗎？因為花火這個動作讓我最喜歡的人昏死在大門口。」寧次不高興。  
「安忍昏死在大門口？」日足又問。  
「沒錯，現在被緊急送進醫院了。」寧次憤怒。  
花火被日足叫來問話。  
「為什麼沒有人幫客人開門？」日足問。  
「我以為已經沒有客人了。」花火不以為意的說。  
「妳知不知道妳這無心的舉動讓安忍小姐昏死在外面？」日足責備。  
「沒關係，她死了最好。」花火無所謂。  
當花火說完這句話後，啪～！的一聲響起，花火的臉上多了紅印子，肇事者寧次惡狠狠的看著她，銀心和雛田當場看見這種情形也聽見花火所說的話，銀心對弟弟打了花火一巴掌實在很佩服。  
「花火，不要以為只有妳是大小姐或是日足伯伯的女兒，安忍也是別人家的女兒，是妳父親的好友的女兒，妳要日足伯伯怎麼向蓮星阿姨交代。」銀心責備。  
花火睜大眼睛看著父親，日足點點頭表示同意銀心所說的話。  
「哥哥，你還是去打電話問一下安忍的情況。」日差說。  
「我知道。」日足說。  
電話中～～～  
「蓮星，安忍好些嗎？」日足關心的問。  
「還能怎樣？不就是那樣罷了。」蓮星沒好氣的說。  
「妳很生氣。」日足問。  
「廢話，因為你們的疏失害安忍現在只能在醫院躺著，我能不生氣嗎？」蓮星非常的生氣。  
「我很抱歉。」日足道歉。  
「不用道歉了，叫寧次來看她吧！她有東西要拿給寧次。」蓮星無奈的說。  
「我知道了，我會跟寧次說的。」日足同意。  
「嗯～！再見。」蓮星無奈的掛上電話。  
蓮星馬上掛斷電話，丈夫在一旁摟著自己，因為日向家的疏失，安忍一直昏迷不醒，醫生說隨時都有危及性命的可能，她和前任丈夫銘所生的孩子，偏偏安忍遺傳到銘的心臟病，本想說開刀就好了，但是安忍遲遲不開刀，佐久茂和蓮星決定利用這次機會要求主治醫生幫安忍開刀。  
→銘，宇智波銘，帶人與安忍的父親，蓮星的丈夫，在安忍出生沒多久病危過世。  
→梅芳，旗木梅芳，佐久茂的妻子，在卡卡西五歲時因為車禍而過世。  
當寧次匆匆趕來醫院，從心扉口中得知安忍昏迷不醒，有生命危險，且從心扉的手中拿到本來要送給自己的禮物，上面附注一張小卡片，寧次打開卡片來看，看見安忍清秀的字跡寫著自己的名字。  
卡片上寫  
寧次：  
恭喜你又大了一歲了，希望你變的更懂事些，不要老是在我的面前耍小孩子脾氣，這樣我會不喜歡喔～！  
我發現這條項鍊很適合你，希望你會喜歡，因為我發現這條項鍊跟你送給我的耳環很像一對，你送我的耳環是定情物，那我就把這條項鍊當成定情物跟生日禮物，希望你別介意。  
祝福你　　　　生日快樂  
愛你的安忍筆  
看見安忍所寫的卡片，寧次流下淚來，安忍所寫的一字一句都是肺腑之言，寧次無法抹殺安忍在自己心中的地位，他很愛很愛安忍，那個總是在自己面前露出最真誠微笑的安忍，不會用虛假情一來對他的安忍，總是處處關心他的安忍，總是會對他說＂我們去約會吧！＂＂我愛你＂等之類的話。  
幾天過後，安忍開刀完後身體也回復差不多，寧次來到病房裡看著熟睡中的安忍，漸漸的安忍醒了過來，發現寧次就在她身旁，寧次也發現安忍已經醒來了，扶著安忍坐好，把削好的蘋果切給安忍吃。  
「妳好多了嗎？」寧次關心的問。  
「我好多了，不要緊。」安忍笑笑的說。  
「等妳出院後我們一起去約會。」寧次邀約。  
「好。」安忍開心的答應。  
安忍出院後，寧次真的履行諾言出去約會，兩人甜甜蜜蜜的走在路上羨煞旁人，寧次帶著安忍來到一家精品店中，買了一對戒指，兩人互相套在對方的手中。  
「這戒指才是我倆的定情物。」寧次把戒指套入安忍的手中。  
「謝謝！」安忍非常的開心。  
安忍非常高興寧次的貼心舉動，他們的感情越來越好了，在他們的交往過程中除了出點小意外，其他就沒什麼大不了的事情，而且跟寧次交往讓安忍非常快樂，沒有憂鬱沒有煩惱，這位安忍來說是一大喜訊，也是對安忍的健康有很大很大的幫助，因此大家都很樂意看到他們這對情侶。 

 

 

\---------end----------


	4. 雨晴（佐鳴）

鏡月兒指定  
～鳴人是女生～

 

－－－－－－－－－－－－指定分隔線－－－－－－－－－－－－－

 

今年是佐助和鳴人交往的第四年，鳴人很高興的看著佐助送給她的小盆栽，小盆栽中的樹木欣欣向榮，鳴人澆水後就去上學，就讀高中的兩人還是跟哥哥姊姊住在一起，原本兄姊打算搬出去住的，但是在鳴人苦苦哀求下而沒搬出去住，宇智波富嶽和妻子美琴出去度蜜月去了，鳴人的大姐雪子跳級畢業後就嫁給宇智波鼬了，而我們可愛的鳴人小姐在十五歲那年被拐後就一直住在宇智波家。  
→～可愛的解說員～：咱們可愛的鳴人的大姊在被拐後沒多久就和宇智波鼬結婚。  
隔天假日，佐助和鳴人有些爭執，由於吵的太過厲害，結果佐助失去理智一氣之下把盆栽摔到地上，乒乓～！碰～！等聲音從樓上傳來，在廚房煮飯的雪子感到很奇怪，正要上樓去問，卻看見鳴人從樓上跑下來衝出家門，雪子還來不及問世怎麼一回事？人就不見人影了。  
雪子上樓看佐助的情形，看見花盆碎裂在地上，佐助一臉氣樣，雪子就知道發生什麼事情，嘆了一口氣，捏了一下佐助的臉，要佐助回神去找鳴人，佐助回神後馬上去追鳴人，雪子又嘆了一口氣，走下樓去煮飯，因為她知道等下又會有慘況發生。  
鳴人跑出去後，本來想去找鹿丸哭訴的，但是去到了奈良家發現鹿丸被井野拖出去約會了，剩下的好友丁次、牙根本沒有一個會好好聽她說，沒有辦法可以哭訴，而鼬哥哥偏偏在小學部幫小學生補課，沒有人可以傾訴的她決定去找祭，跟祭好好哭訴。  
祭的家中，祭和空非常訝異鳴人的到來，鳴人向他們哭訴說佐助的不是，空安撫著鳴人，因為她知道佐助勢怎樣的個性，占有慾極強，對鳴人的態度也非常的強勢，是個十足的醋桶，也常跟鳴人吵架。  
然而佐助跑出來追鳴人卻找不到鳴人的蹤影，奈良家、犬塚家、秋道家全都訪問過了，甚至到哥哥教書的地方問過，就是沒有鳴人的蹤影，這可讓佐助心急了，最後想到的地方就是想到大嫂朋友皓的家中，因為皓的弟弟祭是鳴人的好友，鳴人很有可能會去找祭哭訴，因此佐助馬上跑到祭的家裡找鳴人，來到祭的家裡，發現鳴人跟祭來有空有說有笑的，這讓佐助非常生氣，馬上一把鳴人抱起衝回家裡。  
在家中的雪子把盆栽重新用好，預計佐助和鳴人也快到家裡來了，擔心鳴人會被佐助用強暴的手法給懲罰，雪子發現自己最近都一直在擔心鳴人和佐助的事情，老是要處理那對小倆口的事情，忙到她和鼬幾乎都沒有行房關係了，想到這雪子有些哀怨。  
佐助氣沖沖的把鳴人抱回家，然後馬上衝上樓去，狠狠的把鳴人摔到床上，鳴人吃痛的看著佐助，她非常的生氣，因為佐助竟然把送給她的東西摔壞，卻一點兒也想不起來那東西是很重要的東西，心愛的盆栽，交往多年的禮物證明，卻在一夕之前摔壞了，佐助卻一直不記得。  
佐助直接壓上鳴人，扯下鳴人的衣物，鳴人害怕的看著佐助，佐助脫下自己的衣服直接放入鳴人的體內，鳴人馬上痛不欲生，鳴人想推開佐助，但是無奈的力氣比佐助還小，因為沒有經過潤滑，所以鳴人的花穴特別的痛，眼淚已經掉了出來，可是佐助卻沒有憐惜鳴人，還是很用力的抽動，鳴人痛的呻吟起來，佐助卻把這聲音當成悅耳的美妙聲音。  
「佐助，求求你住手，我好痛。」鳴人哀求。  
「我不要，除非你說我愛你。」佐助壞壞的說。  
「我愛你，佐助。」鳴人求情。  
「我考慮看看，妳說我很舒服，我可能會停手。」佐助壞壞的說。  
「我好舒服。」鳴人順從佐助的意見。  
佐助用力頂了一下，表示已經設精與高潮，鳴人已經哭的梨花帶淚的，當佐助看見這種情形不免有些心疼，想要安慰鳴人一番，卻被鳴人拒絕，鳴人把自己藏在棉被中一直不出來，一丁點也不想理會佐助。  
佐助看見鳴人這樣子只好穿起衣服下樓尋求大嫂雪子的幫忙，鳴人看見佐助離開，馬上開始哭了起來，她恨佐助這樣對她，也忘了盆栽的事情，鳴人起身走進浴室，把水開到最大沖洗著自己的身，鳴人任由水沖刷著自己的身體，想要洗去佐助在自己身體所留下的痕跡。  
好不容易洗完身體後，鳴人走下樓，雪子看見鳴人一身溼答答的樣子，就心裡有數了，只是幫鳴人擦乾頭髮，安撫一下鳴人的情緒後，就讓鳴人坐下來吃晚飯，鳴人安安靜靜的吃晚飯，並沒有跟任何人交談。  
佐助和鳴人回到房間，佐助抱著鳴人，鳴人沒有掙扎的跡象，佐助發現早上摔破的盆栽依然放在原位，才想起當初買盆栽的用意，是要讓鳴人開心，結果自己卻在盛怒之下把盆栽摔壞。  
「小鳴，原諒我，好嗎？」佐助求情。  
「我為什麼要原諒你？」鳴人不是很高興。  
「因為我忘記一件事情了。」佐助哀求著。  
「你忘了什麼事情？」鳴人臉色不好。  
「我忘記盆栽的事情了，對不起。」佐助道歉。  
「唉～！」鳴人嘆氣。  
鳴人嘆了口氣，轉過身來面對佐助，很主動的吻佐助，佐助被這突如起來的吻給嚇到，但是馬上又拿回主導權，暫名仁的情慾攻勢下，佐助和鳴人又來一次翻雲覆雨，這次的激情佐助非常溫柔，不想傷害鳴人，畢竟剛剛傷害過她一次了，這次如果在傷害鳴人，鳴人恐怕會跟自己分手。  
和好如初的小倆口，不斷的激情，佐助一直努力補償剛剛自己所做的事情，想要讓鳴人得到快樂，所以很賣力的抽動，鳴人也很賣力的配合佐助的一舉一動，嬌喘的聲音陣陣的從鳴人口中發出，淫蕩的呻吟聲在佐助的耳裡是優美的旋律，讓佐助欲求不滿、欲罷不能，聽的佐助心癢難耐，一直激情到天明，因此爬不起來的兩人只好請假不上學，這可讓大家非常傷腦筋的說。　　　　　　　　　　　　　　 

 

  
－－－－END－－－－


	5. 風（卡伊）

＊～伊魯卡是女性～

 

－－－－－－－－－－－－女性分隔線－－－－－－－－－－－

 

卡卡西，木葉學園中最懶散的人，是個完全由下半深思考的男人，只要碰上某位家政老師就會成為這樣的人，往往讓那位家政老師傷透腦筋，而卡卡西有兩個非常不良的習慣，第一，就是愛看十八禁親熱系列的小說；第二，上課總是愛遲到。  
「卡卡西，我不是說過別來煩我嗎？」家政教室附設辦公室傳來一陣大吼聲，半徑五公里都聽的見，可是都沒人敢去解救這位可愛又美麗的家政教師，因為大家都清楚如果去打擾卡卡西就會被送去拷問高手伊比喜那去，誰都不想體會歷史老師的精神折磨。  
家政教室內，卡卡西把伊魯卡押在牆壁上，把我們可愛的小海豚逼到角落去，咱們腹黑的稻草人準備享用可愛的小海豚，我們的稻草人只吃海野牌的海豚肉，而且吃不膩，因此常讓供應商頭痛。  
卡卡西抓著伊魯卡的手摸向自己燥熱的地方，伊魯卡馬上就明白卡卡西要做什麼了，因為伊魯卡看見卡卡西眼中的欲望，如果阻止卡卡西，卡卡西就會霸王硬上弓為達目的不擇手段，伊魯卡是卡卡的妻子，自然清楚卡卡西會做出什麼事情來。  
這次由伊魯卡主動吻卡卡西，卡卡西受寵若驚，馬上把主導權搶回，一隻手摟著伊魯卡的細腰，另一隻手探入伊魯卡的裙底，把伊魯卡的小褲褲脫下，挑逗她的陰蒂，馬上就聽見伊魯卡悅耳的叫聲。  
「嗯～啊～嗯～！」伊魯卡受到刺激的叫。  
卡卡西很滿意伊魯卡的叫聲，於是把兩人的衣服都脫去，直接深入伊魯卡的體內，伊魯卡臉上盡是享受的表情，因此卡卡西特別性奮，一兩個小時過去後，卡卡西慾望解放後把兩人清洗乾淨，並且穿上衣服，坐在沙發上，伊魯卡已經疲憊不堪。  
「卡卡西，這裡是學校，別亂來。」伊魯卡正色道。  
「可是妳剛剛不是也很高興？」卡卡西壞心的說。  
「唉～！算了，反正也說不過你。」伊魯卡放棄。  
「小伊，別生氣，我愛妳。」卡卡西哄伊魯卡。  
伊魯卡雖然氣消了，但是臉上還是一副生氣樣，卡卡西只好哄哄伊魯卡，說出許多甜言蜜語，伊魯卡的臉色才緩和下來，卡卡西微笑的看著伊魯卡，臉上還有些許得意的表情，伊魯卡沒好氣的看著卡卡西，畢竟這已經不是第一次了，卡卡西總是會趁兩人都有空閒的時候來好好大吃美食一番。  
卡卡西躺在伊魯卡的腿上，悠閒般的好好睡一覺，伊魯卡好笑的看著卡卡西，伊魯卡撫摸卡卡西銀白色的頭髮，多年來伊魯卡總是會要卡卡西愛護頭髮，因為她非常喜歡卡卡西的頭髮，伊魯卡微笑的看著躺在腿上的大貓，臉上泛著幸福的笑容。  
從相遇的那一刻起兩人就注定會在一起，從小失去父母親的伊魯卡在考上教職那一刻起就被恩師叫來木葉學園中實習，在偶然的巧遇下遇見卡卡西，那時卡卡西是木葉學園中的天才教師，伊魯卡是因為恩師的關係才進入木葉學園中實習，原本毫無關係的兩人在月老的巧妙安排下見了面，卡卡西對伊魯卡一見鍾情，不知道為什麼卡卡西對伊魯卡特別有興趣。  
在一連串的追求下，伊魯卡才點頭答應跟卡卡西交往，連卡卡西的父親佐久茂也非常喜歡伊魯卡，因此在逼婚時要求卡卡西要去伊魯卡，這給卡卡西很大的勇氣跟伊魯卡求婚，在這樣的情況下伊魯卡嫁給了卡卡西，卡卡西也抱得美人歸，婚後隔年生下一對龍鳳胎，一個家庭形成了，雖然有些爭吵，但是生活卻依舊幸福美滿。  
卡卡西像風一樣漂泊不定，沒有人可以抓的住他，卻被一個平凡無奇的女子抓住，這讓大家都跌破眼鏡，原本不受拘束的卡卡西竟然會追求伊魯卡，旁人完全無法理解，伊魯卡並不是什麼出色的女子，怎樣看兩人都不會在一起。  
只有卡卡西自己知道原因，卡卡西愛上伊魯卡的笑容，那溫和的笑容，也愛上總是溫柔的包容他的伊魯卡，他知道伊魯卡並不出色，但是能夠給他安定的感覺，伊魯卡總是默默的支持卡卡西，讓卡卡西有回到家的感覺，伊魯卡給卡卡西一個溫暖的家的感覺，因為伊魯卡是照亮卡卡西的一盞明燈。  
伊魯卡不知道卡卡西為何疼愛自己，只清楚卡卡西心中隱藏的悲傷，伊魯卡用母親般的手去撫慰卡卡西心中的悲傷，讓卡卡西擁有笑容不再悲傷，伊鲁卡只是盡自己的本分在做事，從不多想卡卡西會怎樣，就算卡卡西不要自己，伊魯卡也會默默的把悲傷往肚子裡吞。  
伊魯卡和卡卡西只有在對方的面前才會展露出最真實的一面，伊魯卡面對所有人都一視同仁，除了自己最相信的人之外，伊魯卡是絕對不會露出最真實的一面給別人看，或許會是一位好妻子，但絕對不會是一位好情人，而卡卡西面對所有人都是一副懶散、吊兒啷噹的樣子，只有在最親近的家人面前卡卡西才會擁有其他表情，因此卡卡西或許會是一位好情人，但是絕對不會是一位好丈夫，可是卡卡西和伊魯卡兩人配在一起就像是天作之合，不足的地方補足的恰恰好。  
可惜的是很少人發現這點，能夠發現這點的除了兩人最好的朋友和家人之外，根本沒人發現這點，如果仔細觀察的話會發現兩人舉手投足之間有相向之處，一般人會認為這只是些巧合，可聰明之人絕對不會認為這只是巧合，很快就可以猜出兩人的關係。  
卡卡西和伊魯卡從不煩惱這些問題，對於他們來說靜靜的陪伴在對方的身邊是一件美好的事情，如果真有什麼事情要解決兩人都會好好找對方商量，決不輕易做出決定。  
卡卡西承諾過雷一定會帶給伊魯卡幸福，當初結婚的時候，雲給他們最美的祝福‘執子之手與子偕老’‘在天願作比翼鳥，在地願為連理枝’，這些祝福卡卡西和伊魯卡一直謹記在心，結婚時所下的誓言也謹記在心。  
誓言：上邪  
我欲與君相知，長命無絕衰，山無陵，江水為竭，冬雷震震，夏雨雪，天地合，乃敢與君絕。 

 

－－－－end－－－－－


	6. 笑容（佐鳴）

鳴人是個愛笑的孩子，大家只要看上她的笑容就會樂上好幾天，因此鳴人成為木葉學園最受歡迎的學生，，大家都非常喜愛鳴人，宇智波集團的二公子佐助更是愛鳴人展現她的笑容，鳴人的笑容是佐助的最愛。  
「佐助～！」鳴人笑的非常高興。  
「怎麼了？鳴人。」佐助把鳴人抱在懷裡。  
「我們明天出去玩，好不好？」鳴人開始撒嬌。  
「好啊！！妳想去哪裡？」佐助問。  
「嗯～！佐助去哪我就去哪！」鳴人開心的說。  
「那我們去風景區玩！」佐助馬上決定。  
鳴人贈送一個大大的笑容給佐助，佐助非常喜歡鳴人的笑容，百看不厭，鳴人的笑容可以溫暖大家，就像是陽光一般毫不猶豫的把笑容分送給別人，讓大家都有一樣快樂的笑容。  
「小鳴的笑容可以感染別人呢！」雪子微笑的從窗戶邊看著鳴人和佐助出門。  
「是啊！不過笑容同時也是小鳴掩飾悲傷的工具。」幻擔心的說。  
「我相信小鳴很快就可以獲得真心的笑容，因為有佐助在身邊。」雲笑著說。  
「佐助是個貼心的孩子呢！」皆人笑著。  
佐助和鳴人來到風景勝地遊玩，鳴人的笑容一刻也沒有從臉上消失，佐助看見鳴人的笑容非常的開心，最近鳴人都沒有什麼精神，佐助因此想出帶鳴人出來玩的主意，主要就是希望看到鳴人的笑容，鳴人的笑容是所有人的陽光。  
「小鳴，妳怎麼了呢？為什麼心情不好呢？」佐助問。  
「小佐，我沒事！」鳴人給佐助放心的笑容。  
身為鳴人的青梅竹馬的佐助知道鳴人一定有心事，這件事情絕對不可能那麼簡單，一定是有同學間排擠鳴人，或是又有哪個花痴跟鳴人嗆聲，佐助心想一定要找出這個傢伙，漩渦鳴人可是他宇智波佐助的未婚妻，可不是什麼人都可以欺負的對象，他一定要教訓這傢伙。  
「佐助，我沒事，不要這樣。」鳴人擁抱佐助。  
佐助聞著鳴人的髮香，安慰著鳴人，佐助當然知道鳴人不希望他去找那傢伙算帳，鳴人的心地非常的善良，總不希望佐助去傷害人，上次鳴人就已經替小櫻求情，這次又不知道是哪位傢伙在欺負鳴人，佐助在心裡暗自嘆氣，畢竟只要惹火鳴人，佐助就別想接近鳴人，會被鳴人禁慾好幾天的說，佐助可不想被鳴人禁慾。  
「佐助，我們在這裡吃午餐，好嗎？」鳴人高興的說。  
「好，只要妳高興就好。」佐助微笑。  
「佐助還是笑起來比較好看。」鳴人贈送一個笑容給佐助。  
「妳的笑容比較好看！」佐助偷香。  
兩人開始坐下來吃午餐，佐助開心的看著鳴人的表情，鳴人的笑容是最漂亮的，很多女人打聽到佐助喜歡長髮，拼命的討佐助歡心，佐助卻連一眼也看不上，打從第一次見到鳴人，就發現鳴人總是對著大家笑，佐助馬上就迷上了那個笑容，只有天真無邪的笑容才可以吸引佐助，除了這個笑容之外，沒有任何一樣東西可以引起佐助的興趣，只有鳴人才是佐助的最愛。  
木葉學園，教室裡，一群女生圍在一起，她們是仰慕佐助的女生，她們想要抵觸鳴人，想要棒打鴛鴦，讓佐助和鳴人分開，她們決定利用下課時間把鳴人拖到廁所去警告鳴人。  
下課時間，一群女生把鳴人拖到廁所去，雛田看見這樣的情形，馬上跑到大學部去跟雪子說，學生部的人正在開會，鳴人剛好不用去開會，那群女生就利用這次的機會把鳴人拖到廁所去教訓。  
「妳這傢伙，憑什麼可以當佐助的未婚妻！」這群女生的頭頭開罵。  
「我…我…。」鳴人不知道要說什麼才好。  
一群女生準備動手打鳴人，雪子剛好趕到，看見這種情形，一怒之下開罵，「妳們這是在做什麼？！」  
所有女生看見雪子馬上住手，有一位女生不爽的大吼，「妳憑什麼可以管這件事情！」  
雪子一巴掌就打下去，那位女生完全嚇到，「憑什麼，憑我是小鳴的姊姊，憑我是理事長的外孫女！」  
所有女生嚇到，佐助知道這件事情後，馬上把詳細的經過告訴猿飛，猿飛馬上開除這群女生，如果有經營公司的父母親就完全把股份從裡面抽出來，一旦對學生做任何不好的事情，連父母親都要懲罰，父母親沒教導好小孩就把小孩送進木葉學園，木葉學園不收這樣的學生。  
「原來這件事情是妳們做的。」佐助冷冷的說。  
這群女生完全嚇到，被學校開除，讓鳴人失去笑容的人罪不可恕，鳴人的笑容是大家心中的太陽，讓大家失去溫暖的陽光，這是完全不能容忍的事情。  
「小鳴，這件事情為什麼不跟我們說。」雪子有些生氣。  
「對不起，我想說我自己可以解決的。」鳴人頭低低的說。  
「真是的，如果妳發生什麼事情的話，我要怎麼對爸媽交代。」雪子有些氣炸。  
「姐姐，不要生氣了，我會乖乖的。」鳴人有些哽咽。  
鳴人最怕她的大姐雪子生氣，每次只要她一出事情，雪子一定會不擇手段的懲罰那些欺負她的人，她是姐姐照顧到大的，雪子比任何人都疼愛鳴人，雪子很怕鳴人出事，一向都把鳴人保護的好好的，不准任何人欺負鳴人，如果被雪子知道誰欺負鳴人的話，那個人就會死的很慘。  
「佐助，把小鳴帶回教室去。」雪子頭痛的說。  
「大嫂，妳沒事吧！」佐助問。  
「我沒事！」雪子微笑。  
佐助乖乖的帶鳴人回教室，那些女生竟然讓鳴人失去笑容，佐助永遠也不會原諒她們的，她們憑什麼干涉他和鳴人的戀情，她們可不是他宇智波集團的二公子宇智波佐助可以看上眼的對象，想嫁到宇智波家，她們再等一百年吧！  
「小鳴，下次不要在這樣了，我可是會很擔心的。」佐助溫和的說。  
「對不起啦！我下次會注意的。」鳴人有些委屈的說。  
「只要妳的笑容不要消失，我就很開心了。」佐助笑。  
「嗯～！我最愛佐助了。」鳴人露出真心的微笑。  
佐助把鳴人抱在懷裡，佐助最喜歡鳴人的笑容，只要鳴人笑，佐助就會很開心，單純的喜歡笑，鳴人的臉上適合掛上笑容，不適合掛上悲傷，笑容是鳴人的代表，所有人都喜歡鳴人的笑容。  
「唉～！怎麼有那麼多人要跟鳴人搶佐助啊！」鹿丸抱怨。  
「沒辦法呀！誰叫佐助那麼受歡迎。」丁次說。  
「可憐鳴人了！」牙替鳴人抱不平。  
「所以才說女人最麻煩了。」鹿丸說。  
「你說什麼？鹿丸，我剛剛沒聽清楚。」井野已經要準備揮拳打人了。  
大家汗顏，此時紅剛好進來教室上課，看見這樣的情形，「各位同學，別吵了，今天美術課要畫自己最重要的人。」  
大家乖乖的靜下心來畫畫，鳴人拿起畫筆，開始畫出自己最重要的人的面容，那個人正是佐助，在鳴人的巧手下，佐助以最帥的面榮登場，鳴人很用心的畫畫，畫布上逐漸顯現出鳴人對佐助的依戀，可是畫到佐助眼睛時，鳴人突然停筆，努力的思考要怎麼樣才能把佐助的眼睛畫好。  
「小鳴，怎麼不畫了？」紅溫柔的問。  
「紅姐姐，我不會畫佐助的眼睛。」依稀可以看見小狐狸的耳朵垂了下來。  
紅不知道要怎麼說才好？畢竟這個問題可能要鳴人自己去解決才可以，鳴人只好把佐助的臉給轉過來，仔細觀察佐助的眼睛，如果仔細看的話，可以看見佐助微微的臉紅，觀察完畢後，鳴人把佐助的眼睛畫好，那幅畫真的很像本人，鳴人放了很多感情進去。  
佐助的畫布畫的是鳴人，鳴人的笑容是佐助最大的寶物，在佐助的心中，鳴人的笑容就是佐助的一切，畫像中的鳴人笑的非常高興，佐助在一旁看著鳴人，佐助最喜歡的就是鳴人的笑容，鳴人的笑容就是佐助最心愛的東西。  
「小鳴，我們回家吧！」佐助說。  
「好，回家！」鳴人高興的說。  
鳴人無時無刻都在笑，佐助一直以來都在守護鳴人的笑容，對佐助來說，鳴人只適合笑容，不適合悲傷，佐助很小的時候就被賦予這個使命，讓鳴人真心的笑，眼裡帶著笑容，而不是用笑容來偽裝自己冷漠的心，那種笑容完全不帶笑意，眼裡沒有笑意。  
他們兩個畫對方是把對方最美、最帥的時候的樣子畫進畫布裡，他們把對對方最真實的感情放進去，把他們的畫布放在一起就能發現這兩個畫布可以成為一幅畫，鳴人拿著向日葵，佐助則是微笑的看著鳴人，形成最唯美的一幅畫，兩人在畫裡栩栩如生的活動。  
「小鳴的笑容又恢復了。」雪子說。  
「就是說呀！！佐助果然是最好的良藥。」幻說。  
大家看見鳴人那麼開心的樣子都非常的高興，波風家的人更是感謝佐助，因為佐助幫鳴人找回最真實的笑容，那純真又甜美的笑容，就像當初剛進校園時的鳴人，那個充滿陽光氣息的笑容，陽光不再被黑暗所掩蓋，陰天已經過去了，陽光已露臉。  
鳴人笑的非常的開心，因為她最心愛的人會一直保護她，一直守護著她，她不必再未任何事情而煩惱擔心，鳴人漂亮的笑容又重新回到她的臉上，讓大家所喜歡的笑容再次回到鳴人的臉上，美麗的臉龐浮現出笑容來，那天真無邪的鳴人又再次回到大家的身邊，天真無邪的鳴人是大家所喜歡的鳴人。 

 

－－－－THE END－－－－


	7. 親愛的「好」姐姐

配對：（卡伊、志牙、佐鳴、寧鹿）  
～～因為全是BL 的配對，請不要參考人物介紹～～  
～鳴人、伊魯卡、鹿丸、牙都為女性～

 

－－－－－－－－－－－好好分隔線－－－－－－－－－－－－

 

 

學校，大學部，301教室  
最近咱們親愛的小狐狸漩渦鳴人的心情很糟，因為最愛她的伊魯卡媽媽要再婚哩！這可讓鳴人傷透腦筋，因為再婚的對象是鳴人親生父親的學生，伊魯卡媽媽是鳴人親生母親的學生，在一場意外中鳴人的父母親都過世，由伊魯卡收養。  
上課中，牙丟了一張紙條給鳴人，鳴人看了一下在台上講課的老師，翻開牙所傳來的紙條，上面要求鳴人陪自己去寵物店，犬塚牙，愛狗成痴的女生，有一位哥哥跟姐姐，除了姐姐有血緣關係外，父親跟兄長是因為母親再婚的關係。  
鳴人匆匆寫了幾個字回給牙，牙看見字條後完全傻眼，只好向旁邊的鹿丸求救，鹿丸看了一下紙條上的內容，搖了搖頭，就不理會牙了，奈良鹿丸，生性懶散的女生，有一位弟弟，父親和日向夫人續絃，因而擁有。  
鳴人、牙、鹿丸算是三劍客，做什麼幾乎都在一起，這天下課也不例外，鹿丸固定會去接自家弟弟日向寧次，而鳴人剛好今天有事情所以並未跟她們一起回家。  
鳴人打開門，說了一聲＂我回來了＂，來到客廳發現要卡卡西和一位不知名的小男孩已經在客廳等了，鳴人有些氣餒，因為自己已經超過平常回家的時間，結果還是躲不過要見面的事實。  
「喲！就這麼不想看到我啊！小鳴。」卡卡西揶瑜道。  
「我沒有，反正你說什麼都要娶伊魯卡姐姐。」鳴人無奈。  
「知道就好，不過妳不是應該叫小伊媽媽嗎？」有些生氣。  
「你管我啊！」不想理人。  
說完這一瞬間閃過落寞的眼神，這落寞的眼神被佐助注意到了，看見面前這個像陽光般的女孩在傷心，佐助有莫名的心痛，想要上前好好安慰她一番，廚房裡的伊魯卡聽見卡卡西和鳴人的對話，有些生卡卡西的氣。  
鳴人跟卡卡西吵完後就跑到樓上，把書包丟在地上趴在床上哭了起來，鳴人抬頭看見當初一家人的照片，照片中的一家人是那麼的和樂融融，可三年前的一場車禍就奪去父母親以及姐姐的性命，當初大她五歲的姐姐用最後的力氣把自己丟出車外，卻來不及逃出，因而喪失性命。  
樓下的佐助望著剛衝上樓的身影，他從卡卡西的口中得知鳴人的身世，自己也差不多，父母親在生下他沒多久就過世，然而大自己八歲的哥哥跟自己還有教父一起出門，沒想到卻遇上意外，只剩下自己存活，收養自己的人是教父的好友兼親戚，因為教父的母親和卡卡西的父親因續弦而在一起的。  
從廚房中走出的伊魯卡，看見鳴人不在客廳中，心裡已經有一個底了，卡卡西幫忙把飯菜端出來，已經做好被伊魯卡責罵的心理準備了，伊魯卡沒好氣的瞪了卡卡西一眼就上去叫鳴人。  
房間內的鳴人窩在床邊的一角啜泣著，伊魯卡打開房門，看見鳴人在啜泣，好不心疼，因為一場意外奪去鳴人最心愛的人，自己和卡卡西結婚，對鳴人來說也是打擊。  
「小鳴，乖，不哭了，我們去吃飯吧！」伊魯卡安慰。  
「嗯～！」鳴人把眼淚擦乾，對伊魯卡投以一個陽光般的笑容，跟著伊魯卡下樓吃晚餐。  
對於未來要生活在一起的家人，鳴人感到很徬徨，小時候就有跟卡卡西相處的經驗，但是那對鳴人來說是非常不好的經驗，畢竟卡卡西曾經捉弄過她。  
晚飯過後，佐助請鳴人教導功課。  
「鳴人姐姐，可以教我功課嗎？」佐助請求的問。  
「好啊！佐助要問哪些題目？」鳴人微笑的說。  
佐助挨近鳴人的身邊，靠在鳴人的身上聽鳴人講解習題，鳴人的功課不錯，所以講解起來非常流暢，佐助看著鳴人那藍天般的眼睛，裡頭隱藏著許多落寞與寂寞，讓佐助好不捨，佐助真希望自己能夠保護鳴人。  
隔天，鳴人跟佐助一起上學，佐助牽起鳴人的手，發現鳴人有些開心，鳴人和佐助先在中學部的門口分手，臨走前鳴人親吻了佐助的臉頰，這讓佐助臉紅不已，鳴人笑了笑就離開了，這親密的畫面落在後面三人的眼裡。  
中學部，304教室中  
「剛剛那位漂亮的女生是誰？」寧次好奇的問。  
「我姊！怎麼？對她有意思？」佐助挑釁的說。  
「你想太多了，我比較喜歡我姊。」寧次才不理佐助。  
「那就好，她可是我的女人。」佐助非常放心。  
大學部，301教室中  
「鳴人，妳剛剛親的那就是妳弟。」牙好奇的問。  
「對啊！」鳴人回答。  
「他好像跟我弟同班。」鹿丸若有所思的說。  
「妳弟很帥喔～！鳴人。」牙說。  
「喔！」沒什麼反應。  
「聽說跟我弟一樣是中學部的校草。」有些見解。  
沉默，鳴人並未回她們的話，她清楚佐助對她是不一樣的情感，那種情人般的情感，想到這，鳴人就不禁想要嘆氣，鳴人並不是不喜歡佐助，只是失去一切的她並不知道要怎麼去接受佐助。  
放學後  
「小鹿，妳和寧次是怎麼相處的？」鳴人問鹿丸。  
說到這，鹿丸開始臉紅，這可讓鳴人很不解，於是問牙。  
「牙，妳怎麼跟志乃哥哥相處？」鳴人又問牙。  
說到這，牙也臉紅了，鳴人大概猜到是怎了。  
志乃來接牙，鳴人和鹿丸接走佐助和寧次，大家分道揚鑣的離開，佐助和鳴人去超商買了一些材料，因為卡卡西擺明了跟他們兩人說不回家，而直接去渡蜜月，鳴人和佐助只好委屈自己做飯來吃。  
度蜜月中的兩人，卡卡西和伊魯卡直接來到法國巴黎度蜜月，飯店旅館的房間，卡卡西吻著伊魯卡，卡卡西已經餓到極點了，所以對於以伊魯卡的話語開始不聽從，手脫去伊魯卡的衣服，隨手往旁邊丟，伊魯卡身上只剩下內衣內褲了，伊魯卡深情的看著卡卡西，並且把卡卡西的衣服解開，卡卡西把伊魯卡抱到床上，動手把伊魯卡身上最後一道防線脫去，自己也脫下褲子，露出慾望，一手摟著伊魯卡，另一隻手則是由移到伊魯卡的大腿附近，手指伸進那未開發的幽穴裡去。  
受到這種刺激，「嗯～！啊～！嗯～！啊～！卡卡西。」伊魯卡受不了刺激叫。  
「伊魯卡的聲音真是好聽。」卡卡西壞壞的說。  
等卡卡西確定伊魯卡的小穴很溼後，才開始放入慾望到伊魯卡的小穴裡，出經人事的伊魯卡非常之痛，「卡卡西，很痛，拿出來。」不一會兒，卡卡西察覺到伊魯卡不會痛後，慢慢開始抽動，「快～！快～！嗯～！卡卡西。」卡卡西耳邊一直傳來伊魯卡的呻吟聲，直到兩人解放過後，雙方並沉沉睡去。  
油女家，牙的家中，父母親不在家，姐姐跟好友去渡假，志乃和牙開始動手處理今天的晚餐，晚飯做好後，兩人開始狼吞虎嚥的吃晚飯，吃過後，兩人很有默契的在客廳中看電視，過了一段時間，牙發現志乃已經伸出狼爪向自己過來。  
志乃把牙壓在沙發上，牙發現志乃眼中的欲望，心想不妙，身為人的直覺，腦中已經警告自己要逃，但是自己卻逃不了，因為志乃已經脫下她的小褲褲了，並且把頭探進去裙子裡，吸允著牙所流出來的密液。  
「嗯～好舒服。」牙情不自禁的呻吟  
聽見這句話，志乃開始更深入的追擊，志乃脫去兩人。的衣物，把腫大的慾望放入牙的體內開始抽動，牙的腳夾緊了志乃的腰部，隨著志乃的律動，志乃親吻著牙的身體，留下無數個記號，代表著牙是志乃的所有物。  
奈良家，吃飽飯的鹿丸被寧次拖進房間，寧次看著自家的姐姐躺在懷裡，這可讓寧次受不了，若隱若現的美麗身軀，讓寧次不得不吞口水，因為他不是柳下惠，常言道“牡丹花下死，做鬼也風流”可惜的是，寧次無法去動鹿丸的身軀。  
但是值得慶幸，寧次老弟最心愛的鹿丸姐竟然開始誘惑他，如果不吃就太對不起自己了，因此寧次決定開始把鹿丸拆吃入腹，首先奪去鹿丸的雙唇，接下來一步步的把兩人的衣服脫去，兩人光裸著身子坦承相見，寧次把鹿丸抱起，慢慢的進入鹿丸的體內，直至高潮。  
旗木家，佐助勾著鳴人的脖子，兩人打打鬧鬧一番，沒多久佐助把鳴人壓在床上吻住鳴人，鳴人乖乖的順從佐助，佐助開始脫去鳴人的衣服以及自己的衣物，赤裸的身體交疊在一起，佐助吻著鳴人的耳垂，敏感的鳴人受到刺激開始迎合佐助，雙手放在佐助的背部，佐助開始一路往下吻，吻到鳴人象徵女性的地方開始惡意的捉弄鳴人，舔著那，時而深入時而淺，讓鳴人慾火難耐。  
「嗯～！嗯～！佐助，我要，給我。」鳴人受不了的說。  
「說清楚喔～！鳴人，說妳想要我。」佐助故意壞壞的說。  
「佐…助，我想要你。」鳴人請求。  
聽見自己最想聽的話，佐助絲毫不猶豫的把分身放進去鳴人的花穴中，慢慢的抽動腫脹的分身，鳴人夾緊佐助的腰，迎合著佐助的律動，淫蕩的聲音從鳴人口中發出，對佐助來說卻是最悅耳的聲音，幾個小時過後，兩人達到高潮。  
隔天，鳴人和鹿丸感嘆著自己為何被壓的命運，牙氣志乃又沒經過自己的同意而發生關係，三人同時嘆了一口氣，而其他人則非常愉快，因為他們達到了自己想要的目的，隱約還可以聽見三位男士大談發生事情的經過，女士們則是籠罩著低氣壓，她們恨自己為什麼那麼輕易的就掉下情慾的陷阱中，對於這樣的自己她們有些哀怨，畢竟她們整個晚上都沒有睡覺。 

 

－－－－－END－－－－－


	8. 七夕祭典（多配對，主鹿井）

今年的七夕祭典四代目決定舉辦一場盛大的七夕祭典，這次祭典最主要的活動是水上表演和水球大戰，所有的情侶和夫妻都要參加【以忍者為主，普通的村民不必參加。】四代一宣佈下來，所有的男士們都拉著自家的情人或是妻子去挑泳裝，也又從各國遠道而來的貴賓也來參加這次的祭典活動，但是也有幾人士被逼迫參加的，例子之一是漩渦雪子。  
雪子看著自家一臉微笑的情人，大吼，「這是什麼鬼祭典？本姑娘不要參加。」  
鼬不理會自家情人的大吼，只說，「不可以喔～！規定大家都要參加的說。」  
「我不要啦～！」哀號聲再度響起。  
鼬把自家的情人壓在床上，封住那哀號聲，奪回主控權，雪子自知掙扎不過鼬，只好乖乖任人宰割，雪子很氣四代火影所舉辦的活動，雪子不喜歡穿泳裝，因為泳裝太過容易穿幫，很容易被人家看見不該看見的地方，而且動作不能太大，也且容易著涼。  
鼬親吻著雪子的鎖骨，輕咬她的耳朵，衣服慢慢被脫去，完美的身軀展現在鼬的面前，雪子的手抓著鼬的背，留下深淺不一的痕跡，享受著鼬所帶來的快感，雪子扯下鼬的髮帶，及肩的長髮和帥氣的臉令雪子迷戀不已。  
鼬把分身放入雪子的體內，雪子的體內緊緊的吸住鼬的欲望，臉上盡是享受的表情，雪子夾緊鼬的腰，要鼬更深入些，雪子不滿足於現況，想要更多更多的快感，鼬低喘著氣，看著雪子享受著快感。  
「嗯～！快、快、好舒服。」雪子嬌喘著叫。  
「那要不要參加祭典的遊戲？」鼬壞心的問。  
「好、好、我、我、參、參、加、加。」快感讓雪子說話斷斷續續的。  
鼬用力一挺，射精在雪子的體內，臉上浮現一抹奸笑，計謀得逞，能夠讓雪子穿上泳裝，可以欣賞雪子的好身材。  
反觀鹿丸這邊，鹿丸鐵青著臉看著公告的傳單，心想井野一定會跟其他女生爭奇鬥艷的，鹿丸的個性不愛熱鬧，可是火影偏偏規定大家都要參加，女生可以自選泳衣，還有就是舉行這場遊戲主要的目的是考驗情人間和夫妻間的默契，優勝的隊伍可以得到精美的獎品以及兩個月的假期。  
七夕當天，祭典開始，遊戲也開始！  
「遊戲開始！」四代火影皆人宣布。  
這遊戲所有的忍者都要參加，連火影也不例外，首先第一關，大家站在水上，可以用擅長的忍術攻擊別人，只要把對方攻擊到跌入水中就算是贏了，晉級的隊伍就要挑戰第二關，拿著水球去砸別人，範圍是整個木葉忍者村，剩下的最後一組就是勝利者。  
這些遊戲讓好色之人大飽眼福，例子之一者就是人稱好色仙人又是堂堂三忍之一的自來也，例子之二就是卡卡西也偶爾會看一下其他女人的身材，但是最大的好處就是可以看見妻子的好身材，例子之三惠比斯，他興致沖沖看著其他女人的好身材。  
「哇～！全都是美女，木葉的女人身材真好啊～！」自來也高興的說。  
『新一代的木葉女忍的身材真是不錯』→自來也的心聲  
大家開始躲避攻擊，卡卡西閃避帶人的攻擊，伊魯卡和凜則是在一旁聊天，看著自家老公打的正激烈；鹿丸和井野則是對付我愛羅和小櫻，井野和小櫻正在互嗆，鹿丸則是思索用最快的方法打倒我愛羅；宇智波兄弟互相對打，漩渦家的姐妹也是互相攻擊；火影皆人和妻子雲對付堂堂三忍之一的大蛇丸以及雲的妹妹奈。  
「凸頭額，想對付我還早一百年。」井野嗆聲。  
「豬頭井野，妳少說大話了。」小櫻回嗆。  
「女人真麻煩！」鹿丸說出自己的口頭禪。  
「…」我愛羅無言中～！  
「啊～！」一聲激烈的慘叫聲在遠方響起。  
「淘汰一對了。」遙月幸災樂禍的說。  
「臭老姊～！」又是一陣響徹雲霄的聲音。  
「呵呵～！」有人奸笑中。  
「哎呀～！救命啊～！」求救的聲音再度響起。  
「怎麼想要弄這祭典啊？」猿飛不解的問妻子。  
「好玩而已。」遙月微笑的說。  
鏡頭轉到宇智波兄弟的對決，雪子和鳴人不想動手對打，乾脆一點看自家的親親老公對打，鼬和佐助打的難分難捨，雪子和鳴人看不下去，只好出手幫忙。雪子馬上結印，佐助一看情形不對，那種結印可是雪忍的忍術，是那種超強的忍術。  
「冰遁‧冰風暴。」雪子馬上結印。  
說完馬上刮大風暴，佐助來不及反擊，就已經被吹起到十公尺以外的地方，鳴人很擔心佐助的情況，她沒有法子可以反擊姐姐，她所有的忍術幾乎是姐姐所教導的，即使用父親或是自來也的忍術，也會被姐姐反擊掉。  
但是沒多久就宣佈進行第二場比賽，雪子和鳴人傻眼，心裡在罵人，『現在是怎樣？還打不過癮耶～！』『好險，佐助不會受傷了。』  
鼬和佐助白了一眼，大家換上一般的忍者服來到第二試場集合，一組隊伍發兩袋水球，水球用完可以去保管水球的地方拿水球，宣布完規則大家馬上分開，開始去狩獵目標，雪子和鼬決定去攻擊幻和千葉的隊伍。  
佐助和鳴人小心翼翼的防範敵人，很不巧的卻被寧次和安忍發現，想閃都來不及就被水球砸到，在被砸到的瞬間鳴人也丟一顆水球往寧次和安忍的地方砸，安忍沒料到這招也被砸到，兩隊雙雙出局。  
反觀宇智波大少爺這邊，四人面對面開始互相較勁，由幻和手鞠先發砸出一顆水球，但是馬上被鼬和雪子躲開，躲開攻擊後雪子就毫不留情的攻擊其他兩人，結果也是雙雙陣亡，出局後雪子和幻鬆了一口氣。  
「總算脫離這個鬼遊戲了。」幻鬆了一口氣。  
「就是說啊！可以好好準備晚上要穿的浴衣了。」雪子高興的說。  
佐助和鳴人出局後，馬上和安忍還有寧次去找布匹商，四人都還沒做和服。  
「姐姐～！」鳴人大叫。  
往回家地路上大叫，全部的人都聽見了，除了在森林中的鹿丸和井野，他們也是最後贏家，去領完獎品後，鹿丸把井野送到家，自己在慢慢的提著那些禮品回家放好，換好遇一的鹿丸來到山中家，叮咚～叮咚～，按了幾次門鈴，亥一出來開門，發現鹿丸已經站在門口有些久了。  
「井野，鹿丸來接妳囉～！」亥一對著門內大叫。  
「我馬上來。」井野匆忙的說。  
反觀火影家，根本就是一團亂，大家差點找不到衣服，鳴人幾乎要找不到衣服，大家衝來衝去的找自己要的東西，雪子幾乎要維持家裡的秩序，以防等下大家亂成一團，然後出事情受傷。  
「哇～！我的衣服啦～！」鳴人大叫。  
「別吵了，趕快去換衣服了。」雪子斥喝。  
祭典開始，鳴人匆匆的拉著佐助來到大家集合的地方，四人集合的地方，牙和雛田以及丁次和雪燕已經在那裡等待鹿丸、井野、佐助、鳴人，約定的時間剩不到一分鐘，鹿丸和井野已經來到，可是鳴人和佐助還沒來到，眼看約定的時間快過了，剩下的兩人還沒來到，大家正準備要去找人時，鳴人和佐助氣喘吁吁的出現在眾人面前。  
「對不起，我們遲到了。」鳴人氣喘吁吁的說。  
「差一點。」牙搖頭。  
會合後，大家開始逛逛，鳴人和丁次首先闖入賣吃的地方，逛過一攤又一攤，手上的食物越拿越多，但是也很快就吃完了，他們的伴侶非常佩服他們的舉動，佐助和雪燕都很佩服他們，畢竟從以前看到現在都覺得很驚奇。  
鹿丸和井野則是慢慢散步，牙和雛田也是，這兩對情侶只是想好好的培養感情，戰鬥完畢的其他四人也回到散步的步調，但是鳴人和佐助卻先走一步，因為他們趕著在煙火開始前去跟家人集合，他們有特定的地方可以看煙火，那裡是全木葉景觀最好的地方，那個地方就是火影岩的正上方，鹿丸和井野則是到特等席上去看煙火，那裡人不多，不需要人擠人就可以看見美麗的煙火。  
特等席上，鹿丸和井野正在欣賞煙火，這裡是鹿丸最喜歡看雲的地方，而且特等席的視野非常的不錯，井野靠在鹿丸肩上，然後兩人開始欣賞煙火，煙火非常的漂亮，井野溫柔的樣子讓鹿丸非常心動。  
「鹿丸，我今天玩的很高興，謝謝你。」井野非常高興的說。  
「不會，反正今天火影大人所舉辦的遊戲我們也贏了，也賺到假期。」鹿丸無所謂的說。  
「嗯～！決定好要去哪裡玩了嗎？」井野興奮的問。  
「我想去泡個溫泉。」鹿丸想了想。  
「好啊～！再來去遊樂園玩一天。」井野高興的說。  
「可以，妳喜歡就好。」鹿丸微笑。  
「鹿丸最好了，我最喜歡鹿丸了。」井野抱著鹿丸。  
鹿丸難得臉紅的別過頭去不看井野，就是不讓井野發現到他臉紅的樣子，要不然井野會取笑鹿丸，碰～！一聲，第一個煙火送上天了，在天空中綻放它的美麗，讓大家開心不已，井野靠在鹿丸身上看著那些煙火，雖然對於身邊的男性總是有許多抱怨，可是鹿丸的溫柔體貼還是打動了井野，鹿丸有獨特的魅力，這是井野所發現到的地方，青梅竹馬一起長大，井野雖然有時暴力，可是鹿丸還是對井野百依百順的，套句鹿丸的格言就是“女人真麻煩”，但是在某些時候卻是最好的伴侶，對於鹿丸來說，井野雖然麻煩，可是也有細心與溫柔的一面。 

 

  
－－－－－－END


	9. 三角戀情（佐鳴，櫻獨白）

癡心絕對  
想用一杯Latte把妳灌醉　好讓妳能多愛我一點  
暗戀的滋味　妳不懂這種感覺　早有人陪的妳永遠不會  
看見妳和他在我面前　證明我的愛只是愚昧  
妳不懂我的　那些憔悴　是妳永遠不曾過的體會  
為妳付出那種傷心妳永遠不了解　  
我又何苦勉強自己愛上妳的一切  
妳又狠狠逼退　我的防備　靜靜關上門來默數我的淚  
明知道讓妳離開他的世界不可能會　  
我還傻傻等到奇蹟出現的那一天  
直到那一天　妳會發現　真正愛妳的人獨自守著傷悲  
看見妳和他在我面前　證明我的愛只是愚昧  
妳不懂我的　那些憔悴　是妳永遠不曾過的體會  
明知道讓妳離開他的世界不可能會　  
我還傻傻等到奇蹟出現的那一天  
直到那一天　妳會發現　真正愛妳的人獨自守著傷悲  
曾經我以為我自己會後悔　不想愛的太多癡心絕對  
為妳落第一滴淚　為妳做任何改變　也喚不回妳對我的堅決  
為妳付出那種傷心妳永遠不了解　  
我又何苦勉強自己愛上妳的一切  
妳又狠狠逼退　我的防備　靜靜關上門來默數我的淚  
明知道讓妳離開他的世界不可能會  
我還傻傻等到奇蹟出現的那一天  
直到那一天　妳會發現　真正愛妳的人獨自守著傷悲  
直到那一天　妳會發現　真正愛妳的人獨自守著傷悲  
小時候，當我目擊到佐助的那一剎那，我就知道我喜歡佐助，佐助是我的真命天子，但是佐助的身邊總是會有一位金色頭髮的小女孩，佐助總是對她有說有笑的，那位女孩真的很漂亮，天藍色的大眼睛配上金色的頭髮，可以說是絕配。  
我最好的朋友井野知道那位女孩叫什麼名字，但是總是不告訴我她的名字，即使我回家問父母親，他們總是溫和的笑著跟我說，那女孩兒是四代火影最小的女兒，其他就不多說，跟我們一起玩的男生都很喜歡她，那位女孩總是吸引著所有人的目光。  
直到我上忍者學校才知道那位女孩叫漩渦鳴人，剛進入忍者學校的時候，她總是怯生生的躲在伊魯卡老師的背後，除非是鹿丸或是牙去拉她，否則她是伊魯卡老師走到哪她就跟哪，相處幾年後發現她跟想像中不太一樣，她很容易跟大家做朋友，有一陣子覺得當初她那怯生生的樣子是我的錯覺。  
後來我們被分組在一起，佐助和我一起以及鳴人和一位根部成員的祭，指導老師是佐助的堂兄宇智波帶人和木葉白牙的兒子拷貝忍者旗木卡卡西，他們兩位都非常疼愛鳴人，尤其是卡卡西老師，我從井野口中得知卡卡西老師是負責保護鳴人的暗部，是鳴人的代理監護人。  
在執行任務時， 跟佐助默契最好的永遠都是鳴人，且鳴人的忍術也非常高超，我們都比不上，那是在我們獲得下忍資格時，要通過上忍老師給我們的考試時知道的，鳴人外表雖然看起來呆呆的，其實她很聰明，所有的事情一教導她就會，鳴人所有的忍術都承傳自她的家人們。  
第一次知道鳴人和佐助是住在一起的，當我踏進火影家時我發現大家都用非常和善的眼光看著我，可是我卻有種莫名的厭惡感，我內心的最深處認為鳴人可以近水樓臺先得月，可惜的是，我錯了，因為佐助才是近水樓台先得月，佐助因為兄長喜歡鳴人的姊姊，常常帶著佐助一起來找人，久而久之，佐助就喜歡上鳴人，沒有人可以遞補鳴人在佐助心中的地位。  
「小櫻，妳在想什麼？等下要出任務耶！」鳴人對小櫻說。  
「對不起，我想起以前的事情了。」小櫻道歉。  
「不要給我們添麻煩就好了。」佐助冷冷的說。  
「別這樣嘛！」祭打圓場。  
聽到佐助的那句話，我非常的受傷，我沒有像大家一樣的才能，總是會拖累到他們，佐助對我總是毫不客氣，就像是今天的任務一樣，今天是要和暗部的成員一起出任務，而我則是擔任醫療以及補給者，我的能力沒有他們來的好，雖然說已經拜綱手大人為師了，但是實力還是略遜他們一籌。  
「佐助，你就別欺負小櫻了，小櫻也很強耶！她可是綱手姑姑的徒弟！」鳴人嘟著嘴說。  
「我知道，因為我們都是最強三忍的弟子。」佐助寵溺的說。  
我們是第三代的三忍，在我們前一代的三忍是卡卡西老師他們，他們也很強，但是還有超過他們，比三忍都還強的人，那些人是鳴人的父母親與兄姊、佐助的兄長，可我卻比不上鳴人，一直以來都比不上。  
在佐助的心中，鳴人佔據了好大的地位，沒有人可以跟鳴人搶位子，佐助的眼中只有鳴人一個人，已經容不下任何人了，不管是對我還是井野，佐助都是不削一顧，因為我們不了解身為火影大人的孩子以及名門後代的痛苦，不了解他們心中的孤單，更不了解他們的寂寞。  
或許我到現在才知道愛一個人需要多大的勇氣，我對佐助只不過是個憧憬，愛上一個人只需要花一分鐘，但是忘記一個人則是需要花上一生的時間，這句話是伊魯卡老師教我的，我憧憬佐助那孤傲的身影，憧憬他眼中的女孩，因此總是想盡辦法的知佐助喜歡什麼、討厭什麼，卻沒有想要了解佐助的內心。  
因為我們這些女生是幸福的小孩，並不知道失去家人的痛苦，並不知道不被認同的痛苦，不了解總是看不到親人的痛苦，不了解等待家人從任務回來的痛苦與寂寞，這些佐助和鳴人常常在體會，雖然他們很幸福可是卻要忍受這些痛苦，就因為他們可以觸碰到對方的內心，才有辦法安慰對方。  
現在我已經找到可以託付終生的人了，那個人是風影我愛羅，因為他，我才知道我對佐助只是個憧憬依戀，並不是真正的愛戀，也是因為他，我知道真正的愛情是什麼樣子，也讓我了解到只要輕輕的觸碰任何人的內心深處，就能夠好好的了解那個人，所以我現在很幸福。 END


	10. 下廚（夕顏v.s疾風）

月光疾風是全木葉忍者村最會生病的忍者，這點讓雲非常頭痛，所以雲下了一個決定，從木葉全部女忍中挑出一位跟月光疾風的關係最良好者，教導她煮飯幫疾風補身子。  
火影家，廚房內，伊魯卡正努力教導夕顏下廚煮飯，先是教導夕顏用蛋做出簡單的料理，夕顏非常努力的學習，趁著火影家剛好有人生病需要補身子時，來弄一頓好吃的料理，伊魯卡發現夕顏不但聰明也很厲害，所教過的步驟很快就學會了。  
「哈啾！」雪子打了一個大噴嚏。  
十二歲的她，在往返火之國和雪之國的過程中感冒了，因為兩地的氣候相差太多，一不注意就容易著涼感冒，雪子就是因為沒有注意到而感冒了，嚴重到發高燒，臥病在床許多天。  
鼬端著剛煮好的食物進入雪子的房間，雪子看見鼬進來手上並端著一盤食物，臉色馬上就鐵青起來，生病的雪子一點胃口有沒有，但是鼬一定會逼著她吃完，雪子感到厭惡和厭煩，卻沒說出口。  
「小鼬，可不可以不要吃，我想吐了。」雪子哀願的說道。  
「不行身體還沒好。」鼬強勢的說。  
雪子只好硬稱的把它吃完，鼬所端進來的食物，等到鼬離開後，雪子馬上跑進廁所中狂吐，體力負荷不過而昏倒過去，剛好佐助和鳴人要來探望雪子，發現雪子昏倒在廁所中，兩個七歲孩童合力把雪子抬到床上，鳴人馬上去找伊魯卡幫忙。  
伊魯卡被鳴人拖來雪子的房間，看見雪子剛吐過，馬上幫雪子清理身體，全身清洗乾淨換好衣服後，卻發現雪子又高燒不退，伊魯卡馬上開始幫雪子退燒，以免越來越嚴重。  
相較之下，疾風的情況反而沒那麼嚴重，只有看起來一臉病容，外加咳嗽，因為疾風的身子本來就很虛，需要好好補補身子，由青梅竹馬的夕顏煮飯補身子，夕顏為了就近照顧疾風所以決定搬過去跟疾風一起住。  
夕顏先把買回來的材料一一分類，該放冰箱的放冰箱，放調味料的地方放調味料，然後開始動手煮飯，疾風則是乖乖的坐在客廳中看書等待夕顏把所有的飯菜煮好，陣陣的香味從廚房傳到客廳中，一個小時過去，夕顏開始把飯菜一一端上桌去，疾風也跟著幫忙，等所有菜放好，兩人開始吃飯。  
「夕顏做的飯菜真好吃。」疾風誇獎夕顏。  
「謝謝誇獎。」夕顏靦腆的說。  
吃飽飯後，兩人坐在沙發上看電視，夕顏靠在疾風的肩膀上，正在思考一些事情，須臾，「疾風，我想退出暗部。」夕顏吶吶開口。  
「為什麼？」疾風不解的問。  
「因為我想一直照顧你。」夕顏回答疾風。  
「這樣好嗎？妳直屬哪一個番隊？」疾風擔心的問。  
「第二番隊，副隊長直屬的二番隊。」夕顏回答疾風的疑問。  
「小雪的番隊，去說說看吧！」疾風對夕顏說。  
「我愛你，疾風。」夕顏表白自己的愛意。  
「我也是。」疾風也是。  
兩人開始接吻，馬上就挑起兩人的性慾，疾風動手脫下夕顏的衣服，美麗的身體完全呈現在眼前，夕顏也幫疾風脫下衣服，看見疾風挺立的欲望，疾風的手早已探入那濕潤的禁地，夕顏享受著疾風的愛撫，在有限的空間中，感官刺激也很強烈，夕顏對那空虛的渴望非常強烈，像是討不到糖果般的小孩，渴望著疾風。  
「疾風，我想要！」夕顏想是討不到糖果般的孩子請求。  
等待著夕顏這句話的疾風，馬上把挺立的慾望放入夕顏的禁地，開始抽動著身體，夕顏享受著疾風所帶來的快感，渴望很久的飢渴終於可以解脫了。  
「嗯～！啊～！」夕顏嬌喘道。  
疾風賣力的滿足夕顏，夕顏臉上盡是享受的表情，也在疾風的背上留下一條條痕跡，好不容易兩人都達到高潮，夕顏留出象徵女性的白帶，疾風則是射精在夕顏的體內，疾風意猶未盡的撫摸夕顏的胸部，夕顏也回吻著疾風，才剛高潮的兩人不由自主的貼近對方的身體。  
換過位子後，疾風繼續撫摸夕顏的胸部，疾風象徵男性的分身又挺立，夕顏坐在疾風象徵男性的地方，濕潤的禁地讓男性的象徵容易進入，兩人一邊看電視一邊上演激情的戲碼，兩人開始第二次的性愛。  
隔天早上，夕顏悠悠醒來，昨天的激情性愛讓夕顏的體力有些負荷不了，躺在疾風的身體上，看著疾風的臉龐，夕顏為笑一下，下床準備早餐，今天暗部沒任務，夕顏決定和雪子請辭，她想恢復一般上忍的身分，做為疾風的好妻子，替月光家傳宗接代。  
廚房內，夕顏開始做簡單的早餐，房間內的疾風已經醒來開始在梳洗，走出房外的疾風聞到一股香味，夕顏已經把早餐做好，梳洗好的疾風開始吃起早餐，夕顏的手藝讓疾風佩服，覺得自己已經娶到一個好妻子。  
火影家，夕顏正在和雪子請辭，希望可以恢復成一般的忍者。  
「副隊長，我想請辭。」夕顏請求。  
「這個，我不要同意行嗎？」雪子頭痛。  
「可是我希望能夠恢復一般上忍的身分。」夕顏又繼續請求。  
「可是缺少夕顏姊姊我會很麻煩。」雪子擔心的說。  
「這樣啊～！」夕顏無法再說什麼。  
「那夕顏姐姐，我把妳的工作量減少，讓妳有時間和疾風哥哥相處。」雪子只好想出辦法，兩全其美的辦法。  
夕顏點點頭，她知道雪子已經做出最後的退讓，夕顏又是雪子最得力的助手之一。  
回到家的兩人，坐在沙發上看書，夕顏趴在疾風的懷裡，珍惜著這得來不易的情人，夕顏非常愛疾風，無法想像失去疾風的感覺，但是兩人都是身為忍者的一員，隨時會喪命在任務中或是戰爭中。  
安靜～！是現在兩人的氣氛，夕顏想跟疾風講話，但是又不知道怎麼開口，於是起身去煮兩人的午餐，在廚房中的夕顏有些心神不寧的，這種詭異的安靜令夕顏感到不舒服，雖然說兩人平常也很少講話，但是卻沒像現在這樣嚴重。  
幾天下來，疾風的身子有些改善，病情不再那麼嚴重，夕顏非常高興，這對醫療部來說是一大喜訊，雲不再擔心疾風的身體情況，認為夕顏做的非常好，雲非常欣賞夕顏，希望夕顏多多照顧疾風，讓疾風的身體可以繼續保持健康。  
夕顏對疾風的身狀況好轉也非常高興，表示自己很會照顧病人，對於心愛的人的身狀況非常好，夕顏當然很高興，不枉費當初的努力學習下廚，夕顏的用心讓疾風的身體狀況好起來，大家的鼓勵和支持是夕顏最大的動力。  
愛對方就要給對方最好的照顧，夕顏和疾風就是一個很好的例子，疾風和夕顏相愛，夕顏用心的照顧疾風，讓疾風可以有能力為村子貢獻，因此疾風不常生病，任務都圓滿達成，成為村子很有能力的忍者。  
夕顏也是，在暗部都盡心盡力的完成任務，成為暗部中的得力助手，大家都敬重他們，因為他們為村子盡心盡力，只要是夕顏的休假日，夕顏就會做一頓豐盛的料理給疾風吃，因此疾風都很期待夕顏在家的日子，夕顏也是，疾風休假日在家也會下廚給夕顏吃，用愛做出的料理是很美味的，兩人都會很期待對方做出來愛的料理，吃起來心都會暖活起來，因為那是用愛做出來的料理。　　　　　　　　　　end


	11. 只想和妳在一起（再白）

雪之國例行性忍者會議，所有忍者都要參加，雪忍村的學生畢業成為下忍的實力都要達到暗部的實力，畢業以後成為下忍可以自行選擇任務，也可以跳級考試，每一位雪忍都要具備一些特殊能力。  
三年了，白已經十八歲了，雪影也產下一名男嬰，取名為宇智波曉竹，白暫時充當褓母，幫忙照顧小男嬰，小男嬰的姐姐已經考上中忍了，小男嬰的父親出任務去了小男嬰的母親剛好正在忙事情。  
「白，謝謝妳幫我照顧小竹。」雪子由衷的感謝。  
「不會，我很喜歡小竹。」白高興的說。  
「過幾天有祭典，跟再不斬一起參加吧！」雪子邀請。  
「是的，雪影姐姐。」白很高興。  
祭典當天，全國各地以及外地的人都來參加這場祭典，白穿起一件碎花的和服，走在大街上很引人側目，帥氣的再不斬穿上深藍色的和服很受女性歡迎，不管有多少女性邀約，再不斬都拒絕那些女性的邀請，再不斬還是一直待在白的身邊，因為對再不斬來說白是一個很特別的存在。  
白挽著再不斬的手，依偎在再不斬的身邊，看起來很幸福，這次祭典邀許多人來參加，而白的美貌引起許多男士想要一親芳澤，但是全被再不斬給嚇跑，對白來說，再不斬是她非常重要的人，能夠為再不斬犧牲生命，對再不斬來說，白是個不可或缺的人，因為有了她，再不斬的生命才有了光明，對方都是心中最重要的人。  
「再不斬，我想要一個孩子。」白突然說出這句話。  
白的這句話讓再不斬愣住了，他們在一起很久了、很多年了，雖然說再不斬有碰過白，可是對於要不要有孩子，他們夫妻倆是順其自然，不想強求。  
「怎麼突然這麼說呢？」再不斬有些愣住。  
「沒有，只是最近照顧小竹後有這種感想。」白笑著說。  
「這樣啊！或許我們真的需要一個孩子。」再不斬回應。  
兩人相視而笑，白牽起再不斬的手，一起去看祭典的最後壓軸好戲“煙火”，碰～！美麗的煙火在天空中站方光采，紀念許多有情人終成眷屬，白開心的看著煙花，緊緊的握住再不斬的手，盛大的祭典結束，大家各自回家，回家的路程歲然不長，但是再不斬希望能夠一直牽白的手走下去。  
回到家的兩人，白靜靜的躺在床上，再不斬則是去浴室裡洗澡，躺在床上的白像是天使一般的沉靜，等待著再不斬洗好澡，白是一個盡責的妻子，總是會打理好身邊的瑣事，也是雪忍村的模範妻子，如果把她跟旗木家的媳婦伊魯卡比，有過之而無不及。  
從浴室出來的再不斬，失笑的看著自家的妻子，白的睡顏很美，彷彿就像天使一般，在雪中成長的天使，那樣的潔白美麗，聖潔無法侵犯。  
再不斬輕輕搖醒白，要白先去洗澡，因為剛剛去過祭典，身體一定會有些許的流汗，再不斬習慣要白先去洗澡，洗好澡再來上床睡覺，這樣比較衛生，白悠悠轉醒，然後聽從再不斬的話去洗身體，再回來睡覺。  
白洗淨身體後回到床上，再不斬摸摸白的臉龐，白笑開了，繼續睡去，白喜歡在再不斬的懷裡睡去，再不斬很溫暖，對白來說是最好的暖爐，再不斬抱著白睡去，兩人衷心希望這樣子可以一直持續下去，直到兩人都失去性命為止。  
白是再不斬的天使，再不斬很寵愛白，希望能給白一些安寧的生活，不要再過那些打打殺殺的生活，而雪忍村的雪影接納了兩位，讓他們有安定的生活，有足夠的收入可以讓兩人維持平靜的生活，雖然說有任務要出，但是白和再不斬都會挑一些比較安全的任務，重視自己的生命。  
隔天早上，白先行醒來，打理好自己後，白就去做早餐，再不斬還躺在床上睡覺，醒來時發現白已經醒來了，旁邊的空位還有餘熱，再不斬聞到一陣香味就知道白已經在做早飯了，再不斬可以想像今天的早餐又是一頓美味的料理。  
再不斬起身打理自己，然後下樓看見白已經把早餐用好了，正在等著自己下樓來吃飯，兩人就定位開始吃飯，這其間兩人都安安靜靜的吃飯，剛巧兩人今天都有任務，他們既是夥伴也是夫妻。  
雪影辦公室，再不斬和白等著雪影分發給他們任務。  
「雪影大人，任務書。」再不斬  
「再不斬，我不是說過不要叫我雪影大人了嗎？」雪子雖然嘴上這麼說，還是拿出任務書給再不斬和白。  
「可要活著回來。」雪子擔心的說。  
「我們都會活著回來的。」白要雪子放心。  
白給雪子放心的笑容，但是雪子擔憂的眼神還是未散去，眼看著他們就要出高級的任務，本來這個任務應該是要暗部正副隊長去執行的，但是正副隊長人都不在境內，因此雪子很擔心，派幾個高手一起跟他們一起去，畢竟這場任務雪子很想親自執行。  
任務中，一群人包圍再不斬和白，馬上被再不斬和白擊敗，白和再不斬發現木葉的人員也有過來支援，幸虧大家都沒有受到什麼傷害，敵方人員受到許多傷害，人數死傷一大半，大家都在等待最厲害的敵人出現。  
此時白的身體出現不適的症狀，需要找地方休息，支援的人要再不斬抱著白回去雪忍村，他們會負責把敵人解決掉，再不斬聽他們的話回去村子裡，雪影一聽見白出事情馬上趕到醫院去治療白，卻發現白已經有兩個月的身孕了，雪影把這件事情跟再不斬說，再不斬欣喜若狂。  
「再不斬，白有身孕了。」雪子告知再不斬這項喜訊。  
「真的嗎？真是太好了。」再不斬也非常的高興。  
接下來在白懷孕的期間再不斬推辭掉所有任務，雪影也一口就答應下來，雪影很清楚懷孕的人身心的變化，丈夫最好都陪伴在身邊，雪影也跟再不斬說白需要吃些什麼補品，要做什麼防護措施，孕婦是不可以有什麼閃失的。  
再不斬聽說任務平安的解決，但是對廚藝不拿手的再不斬不知道要怎麼做補品給白吃，剛好卡卡西和伊魯卡一家人來雪之國渡假，再不斬和白就去請他們來幫忙，伊魯卡是位很熱心的人，所以馬上就答應下來。  
伊魯卡每天定期做補品給白吃，卡卡西總是往雪影辦公室跑，想去看自家的姪子，雪影夫妻倆也沒反對卡卡西總是跑來雪影辦公室串門子，大家相處甚歡，因為大家都是在做自己喜歡的事情，照顧白有一段時間了，伊魯卡還是沒有怨言，因為她懷孕時，大家都是這樣的，人與人要互助合作。  
「伊魯卡姐姐，謝謝妳。」白向伊魯卡道謝。  
「不會，我已經習慣了。」伊魯卡微笑的說。  
伊鲁卡笑笑的說，然後繼續幫忙白，伊魯卡喜歡平淡的生活，即使自己是身為忍者的一員，經歷過喪父喪母之痛，伊魯卡還是渴望有一個平凡、安定的生活，伊魯卡也知道白也是這麼希望的。  
一個月過後，卡卡西和伊魯卡一家人回家了，幫白補給的任務就落在再不斬的身上，再不斬一一實行這些事情，白還是會動手做簡單的家事，不讓再不斬那麼辛苦，再不斬會做一些粗重的工作，夫妻倆還是維持以前不變的模式，那樣的合諧。  
七個月過去了，白即將生產，某一天的早上，白肚子疼痛愈烈，再不斬馬上把白送到醫院，醫療忍者馬上判定白要生產了，趕快送入手術室，雪影也馬上到醫院為白接生，再不斬也進手術是陪伴著白，雪影馬上要醫忍準備毛巾、熱水等東西，再不斬擔心著白，知道白生產的危險，即使兩人從未擁有過孩子。  
白因為再不斬再身邊的關係，擁有許多勇氣，幾個小時過去了，白順利的產下一名女嬰，母女均安，黑髮，五官像極了白，再不斬放心許多，因為白回到他的身邊了，平安的回到他的身邊了。  
雪影等位醫忍幫小女嬰擦是身體以及牙床，檢查有沒有遺傳性等的疾病，確定好後交給母親抱，女嬰承繼了白的血繼限界，但是在雪之國沒有人會排斥有血繼限界的人，所以女嬰不會經歷白的不愉快的童年，她將會有世上最好的父母親陪伴在她身旁。  
「再不斬，孩子要什麼名字？」白問自己的丈夫。  
「小梅，梅花的梅。」再不斬看見外面的梅花。  
「這名字真好聽。」白微笑。  
「是啊！」再不斬也微笑。  
家中的成員多了一個人了，對再不斬來說，最快樂的事情莫過於跟白好好的一起生活下去，一起走未來的路程，一生一世的在一起，一輩子只想和妳在一起。 end


	12. 平凡（寧鹿）

附註1：四代火影和妻子共育有兩女（雪子、鳴人），兩人犧牲生命把九尾妖狐和九尾雪狐變成女兒們的守護神，此小說中的鳴人的母親並不是狐族，所以兩人並沒有血繼限界。  
附註2：此篇文章中的時代為曉已被滅，鳴人、佐助、小櫻、鹿丸等人十八歲，寧次、天天等人十九歲。  
附註3：綱手和雪子以及小櫻研究出變性丸，並且同性之間被壓的一方。  
早晨，天剛亮，寧次以起身準備早餐，數個月前寧次向鹿丸表白，不顧一切的放棄當上宗家宗長的地位，日足欣然同意，現任參謀長【軍師】奈良鹿丸睡的正熟。  
做好早餐的寧次來到床前，準備叫醒鹿丸，因為今天早上有個例行會議要開，那是從三代火影所傳下來的例行會議，這個會議主要的功用就是讓各部門申請未來一個月的預算和報告近況。  
床邊，寧次正在想法子把鹿丸叫醒。  
「鹿丸，快起床哩！」寧次  
「再讓我睡一下。」鹿丸撒嬌的說。  
寧次使出情人間獨特的叫法，把手伸進棉被中，因為某些原因，鳴人的姐姐宇智波雪子（鼬的妻子）讓鹿丸吃下變性藥丸，因此鹿丸現在變成一位不折不扣的女性，寧次在鹿丸身上亂摸，逼的鹿丸不得不睜開眼睛，憤恨的瞪著寧次，畢竟昨晚某人不讓她睡覺，翻雲覆雨不知多少次了。  
「不起床的話會遲到喔！」寧次貼心的說。  
「昨天是誰不讓我睡的？我昨天就說過今天有會議要開。」鹿丸沒好氣的看著寧次。  
「對不起，昨晚弄疼妳了，乖，起來吃飯吧！開完會我們去看雲。」寧次道歉並且約定。  
「這可是你說的喔！抱我起來吧！真是麻煩。」鹿丸開心的說，因為她想去看雲。  
寧次服侍好鹿丸後，兩人開始吃早餐，吃完後，動身前往會議的場所，路上遠遠的就看見鳴人挽著佐助的手相他們走來，雪子和鼬是根的負責人，兩人早早就到開會的地方幫大家準備好東西了，其他人也都一一到來，唯獨木葉體術高手、風影我愛羅大人的夫人小李並未到達現場。  
鳴人坐上火影的大位後，佐助坐在右邊，其他人一一坐定位後，鳴人開始巡視全場看看有誰沒到來，發現只剩下小李並未到來，大家心裡自然有個底了，便不多問。  
「今天會議別開太久，有事快報告吧！」鳴人對大家說。  
「暗部需要申請五千兩的費用，還要向根部調動五名人員。」佐助對根部的負責人說。  
鼬皺了一下眉頭，「根部需要申請三千兩費用，五名成員兩天後送入暗部。」  
「這次是最後的調動了，佐助，暗部的人手還很足夠，別一直向根部調動成員。」雪子小小的警告一下佐助。  
鹿丸很佩服雪子觀察入微，雪子是唯一一個知道木葉所有大大小小事情的人，也比鳴人適合當火影，可是卻讓給鳴人當火影，卻退下來當根部負責人之一，是一位忍術高強、醫療忍術比綱手還要厲害的女忍者，足以匹美卡卡西的父親木葉白牙。  
「醫療部需要申請四千兩費用，並且要從下忍中挑出幾名擁有醫療天份的下忍來培育成醫療忍者。」小櫻對火影說，畢竟最近醫療部很缺人手。  
以下對話省略  
大家報告完後各自牽起心愛的人離開，寧次和鹿丸來到木葉最安靜的地方看雲，鹿丸躺在寧次的身上，看著天上的雲悠閒飄來飄去，寧次寵溺著看著鹿丸。  
中午時分，寧次把鹿丸熟睡中的叫醒，兩人回家去，鹿丸繼續躺在走廊上看雲，寧次則是到廚房煮中餐，等做好飯菜後，寧次把睡在走廊上的鹿丸叫醒，鹿丸看見滿桌子的菜，臉色顯得有些難看，因為她知道寧次會逼她吃完一半。  
「寧次，可不可以不要吃這麼多？」鹿丸面有難色的說。  
「不行，要吃完。」寧次異常的堅持要鹿丸吃完中餐。  
「真是麻煩！」鹿丸抱怨。  
「呵～！」寧次笑笑的。  
兩人開始吃飯，看著鹿丸把一半的飯菜吃完，寧次滿意的點點頭，收拾著碗盤，沒多久鳴人和佐助來訪，鳴人看見鹿丸非常高興，因為她向佐助求了很久，佐助才帶她來看鹿丸，最近因為忙碌的關係都沒有好好的跟朋友聯絡，這點令外向的鳴人很頭大，她好希望可以跟朋友聊天說心事，以前最要好的四人組現在都分散開來，讓鳴人非常不好受，因此今天可以見到鹿丸就令她非常的開心。  
時間很快就過去了，日子一天一天的過，這種平凡的日子讓鹿丸非常喜愛，有一個親親戀人的陪伴，充實又美好，寧次總是會幫她打理生活上的事情，對她又很好，總是在寵她，對她百依百順，是無可挑剔的戀人。 END


	13. 母親（卡伊）

☆此篇文章採用第三人稱敘述，只是卡伊的成分居多，所以以卡伊配對為主，此文章只是敘述說鳴人想要一個母親。  
漩渦鳴人是木葉忍者村第四代火影的女兒，當年因為九尾的事件，四代火影犧牲了自己的生命換回村子裡人們的幸福，同時留下兩個女兒，死前四代火影還感嘆著不能見到孩子的長大成人，四代火影的妻子難產而過世，被留下的姐妹被四代火影的學生旗木卡卡西所收養。  
啾～啾～啾～鳥叫聲在大家的耳邊響起，表示已經天亮了，鳴人不願意從床上起來，把棉被蓋在頭上後又繼續睡下去，雪子更是因為昨天太晚睡的關係睡的正熟，大清早起床的卡卡西無奈的看著眼前的情況，正考慮要不要叫醒他們兩姐妹，鳴人要上課，暗部要開會。  
「啊～已經這麼晚了，等下一定會被伊魯卡老師罵的。」鳴人起床後馬上大叫。  
卡卡西悠閒的在廚房內做早餐，心想，『把鬧鐘調快果然是件好事情！』  
被鳴人吵醒的雪子怒氣不小，「卡卡西，你這傢伙，又把小鳴的鬧鐘給調快了！」怒吼聲從房間傳到廚房。  
卡卡西依舊事不關己的在準備三個人份的早餐，這是每天早上必備的事情，左右鄰居早已習慣這種聲音了。  
「早安，兩位！」卡卡西對他們說。   
「早安！」雪子火氣不小。  
「早安，哥哥！」鳴人甜甜的說。  
「小鳴，早餐趕快吃吃，要記得帶便當上學。」卡卡西交代。  
「小雪，今天有會議，快吃吧！」催促著。  
鳴人拿著便當背著書包到木葉忍者學校上課，雪子匆忙換好衣服去報到，卡卡西把家裡收拾乾淨後也去報到，這個家中是他們三個共同擁有的，他們都把時間排好，誰要做什麼事情，誰需要幹麻，今天剛好輪到卡卡西煮飯，不過這個家真的需要一個女主人。  
「好了，今天要學忍術變身術，大家都準備好了嗎？」伊魯卡問。  
「好了～」全班一起說。  
大家一個一個上場，變各式各樣的東西，鳴人直接變成雪子，大家都訝異的看著她，她變出來的那個女生實在太美了，是大家公認木葉的第一美女，大家都非常羨慕鳴人有這麼漂亮的姐姐，而且還跟木葉第一技師住在一起，可是他們都不知道，鳴人只是想要有個母親，一個疼愛她的母親。  
中午休息時間  
「小鳴，妳今天好厲害喔！！」牙開心的說。  
「嗯！」鳴人有些落寞。  
好朋友馬上就察覺到鳴人有些不開心，大家馬上七嘴八舌的問，他們非常擔心鳴人的狀況。  
「小鳴，妳今天怎麼了？」丁次問。  
「沒有啦！我只是好羨慕你們都有爸爸媽媽喔！」勉強的笑了笑。  
「對了，小鳴妳是孤兒，我們都忘記了。」牙抱歉的說。  
「沒關係啦！」鳴人展開笑顏對他們說。  
鹿丸把鳴人的哀傷都看進眼底，他很清楚鳴人想要什麼，雖然鳴人的姐姐很疼鳴人，但終究代替不了父母親的地位，如果真的要說，卡卡西勉強能夠勝任父親的地位，但是母親的地位卻一直從缺，不知道卡卡西什麼時候才把伊魯卡老師拐回家。  
「我回來了！」鳴人對著空曠的屋子說。  
一進去客廳，發現到卡卡西和雪子出任務去了，留下一張紙條。  
小鳴：  
抱歉！我們臨時接到一份任務，必須要去一趟，三代爺爺建議我們說，妳可以去伊魯卡姐姐家，卡卡西哥哥已經跟伊魯卡姐姐說好了，我們大約兩三天就回來了，這段時間妳就乖乖待在伊魯卡姐姐家。  
姐 雪子 兄 卡卡西 留  
鳴人只好拿起雪子準備好的東西認命的去伊魯卡家，對她來說伊魯卡是個可以取代母親的地位的人，不過伊魯卡已經跟卡卡西論及婚嫁，卻遲遲不結婚，這點讓鳴人很失望，她已經等了好久的說，希望回家時有人可以說”你回來啦！”等之類的話。  
鳴人也很清楚卡卡西並不是自己的親生兄長，是死去的父親所教導的學生，她真正的親人只有姐姐雪子，三代曾經說過木葉的居民就像是他的家人一樣，伊魯卡可以代替鳴人的親生母親，只有伊魯卡不會對她有歧視，不會把她跟九尾並列在一起，對每個人都一視同仁。  
在家中的伊魯卡想起今天卡卡西對自己說的話，『小伊，我希望妳能趕快答覆我，小鳴真的很需要一個母親。』『我知道了，我會在你出完任務後給你答覆的。』『小鳴今天會到妳家來住，這幾天小鳴就拜託妳照顧了。』  
伊魯卡發現鳴人遲遲未到有些擔心，決定出去看看她的情況，看見鳴人低著頭的慢慢走過來，伊魯卡只好走上前去把鳴人抱在懷裡，這個突如其來的擁抱讓鳴人傻住了，抬頭看見的是伊魯卡，鳴人放心許多，然後任由伊魯卡把她帶回家。  
「小鳴，怎麼了嗎？」伊魯卡關心的問。  
「嗄！沒有啦！伊魯卡姐姐。」馬上扯了一個笑容給伊魯卡看。  
伊魯卡摸摸鳴人的頭，要她放心的住下來，鳴人點點頭表示她知道了，伊魯卡準備了一些飯菜和鳴人一起吃，雖然才幾樣菜，但是卻充滿了溫暖，鳴人喜歡這樣的氣氛，她非常的希望伊魯卡可以嫁到他們家，讓他們家可以充滿溫暖，雪子和卡卡西總是很忙，需要一個人可以照顧鳴人，等卡卡西出任務回來可能就會舉行婚禮的說。  
「我吃飽了。」鳴人乖乖的在書房裡做功課。  
伊魯卡則是在廚房裡洗碗，看見鳴人乖乖的，真的很難想像鳴人在學校是那樣的活潑可愛，班上只有鳴人和佐助是孤兒，其他人都有健全的家庭，佐助是個很獨立的小孩，兄長鼬有一個長期的臥底任務，久久才回家一次，佐助卻不依賴任何人，偶爾雪子會被鼬所拜託去看一下佐助的情況，佐助也是在這樣子的情況下認識了雪子，兄長的情人。  
卡卡西出任務回來了，伊魯卡也答覆了卡卡西，木葉忍者村的教堂中傳來一陣陣的聲響，代表著有佳人結婚的喜訊，村子裡的姑娘們在哭泣，因為他們心愛的卡卡西要娶妻子了，那個人是木葉忍者學校的教師海野伊魯卡，村子裡的男人也哭泣，因為他們所認定的賢妻良母被卡卡西給娶回家了，難得的是鼬也回來參加這場婚事。  
三代火影當證婚人，牧師口中念念有詞，大家高興的祝福他們，恭喜他們有情人終成眷屬，典禮結束，伊魯卡馬上拋出捧花，一堆女生急著去搶捧花，聽說接到新娘的捧花下一任的新娘就是她，雪子並沒有跟著去搶，只是在旁邊跟鼬聊天，但是捧花卻掉落在雪子的手上，所有女生都一陣哀號，雪子有些傻眼。  
「小雪，恭喜妳了，下次就換妳和鼬結婚了。」伊魯卡笑著說。  
鼬笑的溫柔，然後把雪子摟在懷裡，雪子靠在鼬的肩膀上，看著捧花，她知道她的幸福也即將來臨了，鼬決定好結束長期臥底任務後要娶雪子回家，或許大家可以住在一起。  
回到家中，卡卡西和伊魯卡請了幾天的假期來去渡蜜月，雪子和鳴人則是到宇智波家去寄住，鳴人高興的是家裡總算多了一位女主人，有人會陪伴著她，只要有人陪伴她，鳴人就會高興個半天，雖然說親生父母親早就已經過世了，但是卡卡西和伊魯卡的疼愛絕對會向他們的親生父母一樣，那樣子的寵愛她、疼愛她直到永遠。  
蜜月期間的卡卡西和伊魯卡，旅館中，卡卡西和伊魯卡正在面對面的吃飯，也順便聊聊天。  
「小伊，謝謝妳今生做我的妻子！」卡卡西很認真的對伊魯卡這樣說。  
「不，我才要感謝你做我今生的丈夫。」伊魯卡回給卡卡西一個笑容。  
「我們這個家庭有太多不同的成員了。」卡卡西笑著說。  
「是啊！有雪子和鳴人這對姐妹，還有佐助和鼬這對兄弟，看來要賣大一點的房子了。」伊魯卡微笑的說。  
「還好旗木故居還挺大的，不然真的住不下六個人，以及將來我們的小孩。」卡卡西說。  
說到這個話題，伊魯卡馬上臉紅，『好可愛～』卡卡西的心聲，卡卡西喜歡伊魯卡臉紅的樣子。  
卡卡西和伊魯卡度蜜月完後就邀請宇智波家的兄弟過來一起住，家裡突然多出四個人非常的熱鬧，雪子照樣出任務，鼬照樣去臥底，卡卡西當暗部兼任上忍老師，三代要卡卡西好好的監視九尾，以免鳴人活不成。  
每天晚上，五個人共進一桌晚餐，這樣的溫暖是他們這些孤兒每天的企盼，鳴人每天都高高興興的上學，回到家就會有一桌溫暖的菜餚在等待她，卡卡西和伊魯卡視如己出的關愛，讓鳴人覺得自己備受寵愛，佐助也是，這樣溫暖的環境，讓他像是重回父母親還在世的時候。  
不管怎樣，這裡永遠都是他們的避風港，在外面任務受傷了，還是遇到不愉快的事情，他們都會回來訴說，而伊魯卡就會像母親一般的安慰著他們，安慰著他們受傷的心靈，如果他們受傷了，伊魯卡的眼中會充滿著擔心，然後好好的訓斥他們，如果他們遇到什麼開心的事情，他們會跟伊魯卡分享他們快樂的事情，如同真正的家人一般。  
伊魯卡做為旗木家的女主人，照顧的並不只是她和卡卡西的孩子，也照顧四代火影遺留下來的遺孤，以及宇智波名門遺留下來的遺孤，這樣不同姓氏所組合的家庭卻是那樣的和樂融融，那樣的溫暖，同時也享受不一樣的天倫之樂。  
夜裡，大家睡的正熟，可是卻被一陣吵鬧聲給驚醒，大家馬上有所防備，打開門看見的卻是渾身血淋淋的卡卡西，嚇的伊魯卡連忙打電話叫人家來幫忙，送進醫院後治療後，才發現是因為卡卡西要保護同伴，結果身受重傷，還好就是沒有生命危險，並沒有傷及到要害。  
伊魯卡從卡卡西住院以來都在醫院幫卡卡西的忙，雪子則是請假幫忙照顧佐助和鳴人，大家都很怕這個家突然失去一個人，他們已經承受不了親人離世的痛苦，他們祈禱著卡卡西能夠恢復，恢復到以前的樣子。  
在伊魯卡的細心照料下，卡卡西已經恢復的差不多了，聽見這個消息，大家放心許多，鼬也結束了長期的任務，殲滅了大家想要消滅的組織，這個家又恢復成以前的樣子，不過就是要多對新人結婚，當卡卡西的傷完全好後，雪子和鼬就舉行婚禮，成為夫妻，將白頭偕老的。  
鳴人和佐助繼續朝目標前進，最終目的就是要當火影和暗部隊長，卡卡西從暗部退下，不再接任何有關暗殺的任務，頂多只是出一場臥底性的任務，為了家庭，卡卡西不再冒險，只因為他不想看見最親愛的人的眼淚以及他們傷心的樣子，不想要他們經過他一樣的苦，不想要讓伊魯卡再看見自己最心愛的人從身邊離去，永不回來。  
當年九尾事件，伊魯卡的父母就喪命在那場事件中，眼睜睜的看著他們出去，回來的卻是冰冷冷的屍體，這對年幼的伊魯卡來說打擊甚大，雪子也好不到哪去，親眼看見父親離開人世，只被交代說要好好的保護妹妹，鳴人連父母親的疼愛都還來不及長大成人，父母親就這樣子過世了，一次的事件、一次的戰爭，引發的是多少的家破人亡，幾家歡樂幾家愁，白髮人送黑髮人的情況不少見。  
活下來的人們繼承的死去人們的意志，但是所留下來的傷痛卻是難以癒合的，失去一切的人再重新組成一個家庭，這個家庭的人都會非常的珍惜，因為他們失去過一切，得來不容易，他們好好的珍惜現在的生活，鳴人得到了她最想要的父母親的疼愛，佐助和鼬重回了家庭的懷抱，雪子獲得了重生，不再為當初的事件耿耿於懷，重拾以前的笑容。  
卡卡西摟著伊魯卡並且牽著她的手永不放開，卡卡西今生最愛的人就是伊魯卡，只有伊魯卡才能勝任母親的地位，他們看見鳴人高興的笑容，相視而笑，因為他們所疼愛的人已經長大了，將來有一天也會有人願意照顧她的，她也會有當母親的一天，完整的家會形成的，在不久的未來。　 END


	14. 生日最美的回憶（鳴人中心）

每年鳴人的生日，鳴人的姐姐都會幫鳴人舉辦一場生日派對，但是今年卻不行，因為今年鳴人的姐姐雪子碰巧要出任務，沒有辦法幫鳴人舉辦一場生日宴會，鳴人非常不高興，每年她都會期待的說，期待姊姊會給她什麼樣的驚喜，然後會給她什麼樣的禮物，這兩件事情就是鳴人最期待的事情，可惜今年的期待卻要落空，因為姊姊雪子今年逼不得已要出任務去。  
宇智波大宅，鳴人賭氣的面對牆壁不跟自家的姐姐說話，雪子在一旁很有耐心的跟鳴人做勸導，宇智波兄弟在一旁看好戲，雖然說只有鳴人在鬧脾氣，但是也很有看頭，對他們兩兄弟來說是這樣。  
「小鳴，對不起啦！因為這次任務很重要，不得不去。」雪子跟妹妹道歉。  
「哪有這樣的，綱手奶奶根本就是在壓榨妳。」鳴人抗議，她非常討厭姊姊在她生日當天出任務。  
「我會盡量在十二點以前趕回來的啦！不要這樣不跟我說話。」雪子好言相勸。  
「我不管啦！我要去跟綱手奶奶抗議，明明說好要幫我過生日的說。」鳴人開始無理取鬧。  
鳴人已經哭的梨花帶淚的樣子，雪子好言好語的安慰鳴人，她真的需要向人家求救了啦！她已經快不知道要怎麼樣去安撫自己的妹妹，鳴人一旦任性起來真的是會令人非常的頭大。  
「誰去把伊魯卡姐姐叫來，我已經快不行了！！！」雪子大叫。  
佐助馬上去卡卡西家把伊魯卡拖出來，伊魯卡聽見佐助說的情形後，趕快跟佐助一起趕到宇智波宅，幫雪子好好勸勸鳴人，畢竟忍者是要以任務為先的，不能因為這樣而耽誤任務，這次的任務非常的重要，攸關人命的任務在雪子的眼中都非常的重要。  
「我不要，我不准姐姐出門，不准！」鳴人開始鬧脾氣、開始任性。  
「小鳴，不許這樣，小雪要出任務就讓小雪去。」伊魯卡生氣的說。  
「哪有這樣的，明天是我的生日，姐姐不能出任務！」鳴人大吼。  
這下子伊魯卡也生氣起來，「夠了，不准這樣任性，妳也清楚妳姐姐養妳的辛苦，所以必須出任務才行。」  
聽見伊魯卡的大吼，鳴人這才乖乖的安靜下來，都不說話，因此雪子趕快趁現在收拾行李出任務去，鳴人因為剛剛哭過的關係，疲累的睡去，佐助小心翼翼的把鳴人抱進房間，幫鳴人蓋上棉被後就走出房間。  
睡夢中的鳴人夢見自己五歲的時候，那時的雪子才不過十歲就要養活自己與妹妹鳴人，雖然三代會資助他們，但是雪子卻不想麻煩任何人，所以很爭氣、努力晉級忍者，就是為了讓他們兩姐妹過的比較好的生活，當父親把九尾妖狐封印在妹妹的身體裡時，雪子很傷心，因為將來他們會被村子裡的人仇視，如果不是三代竭盡所能的保護他們，他們大概會被趕出村子吧！或是被村裡的人給殺死。  
五歲那年，雪子精心準備一個禮物給鳴人，鳴人高興到不行，雪子在出任的路上買的禮物，但是對於鳴人來說只要雪子在身邊就是最好的禮物，鳴人就剩下姐姐一個人陪伴她了，村人一直歧視鳴人，恐懼往往會讓人害怕、嫉妒往往會讓人失去理智，而村人就是屬於前者，因為害怕而排斥他們，卻沒有人要遵從父親四代的遺願把他們當英雄，反而只是投射怨恨給他們。  
鳴人五歲那年，雪子出任務回來，在鳥之國出任務的雪子帶回一隻小鳥，那隻小鳥出奇的聽雪子的話，雪子送給鳴人當禮物，鳴人高興的跳來跳去，愛不釋手，因為有了那隻小鳥陪伴的關係，鳴人變的很開朗也很快樂，不知不覺中鳴人可以聽懂動物說的話，雪子希望鳴人有個快樂的童年，無憂無慮的跟大家一起玩耍。  
雪子跟卡卡西很早就認識，三代總是會讓雪子和卡卡西一起出任務，因此鳴人認得卡卡西，但是自從宇智波鼬的加入後讓卡卡西和雪子這對兄妹搭檔有些變化，變成雪子和鼬搭檔，鼬被雪子的美貌所吸引，開始用盡全力追求雪子，鼬知道雪子有一位妹妹，因此決定從鳴人那裡開始下手，但是鳴人除了雪子、卡卡西、三代之外，其他人都不接近。  
鼬總是會在鳴人和雪子的公寓門口堵雪子，讓鳴人每次要去找卡卡西時，不知所措，雪子知道這件事情後直接去跟三代告狀，三代警告鼬不要去騷擾雪子和鳴人，而雪子的搭檔也換回是卡卡西，避免鳴人會去害怕暗部的人，對人產生不信任感。  
回憶終了，鳴人也醒來了，看見在外頭飛翔的鳥兒，鳴人吹吹口哨讓鳥兒停在自己的手中，鳴人撫摸鳥兒的身軀，她有中想哭的衝動，因為今年姐姐不在身邊陪她過生日，從前每一年姐姐都會陪她過生日的說，至少到十二歲那年都是這樣，只是今年雪子剛好碰巧有任務要去執行。  
「叮叮，姐姐今年不陪我過生日耶！我好想要她陪我的說！」鳴人自言自語的對寵物說。  
十月十日當天，卡卡西把第七小隊帶到慶祝的地點去。  
「今天沒有任務要執行，但是我有驚喜要給各位，請各位矇上眼睛。」卡卡西對其他人說。  
「卡卡西老師，今天是什麼日子？為什麼要給我們驚喜？」小櫻好奇的問。  
「這個嘛～！秘密！」卡卡西別有深意的望著鳴人，但是當事人壽星卻沒有反應。  
三個人矇上眼睛來到一處洞穴，碰～！碰～！有人在拉炮，鳴人把布條拿下來，發現認同他的人都已經聚集在一起，鳴人高興的看著大家，卻發現自己唯一的親人卻沒有在，鳴人有些傷心與失望。  
「妳那是什麼表情！我們都來這裡幫妳慶生的說。」手鞠大剌剌的說。  
「我愛羅、手鞠姐、勘九郎哥！謝謝你們！」鳴人開心的道謝。  
大家吃著伊魯卡所做的蛋糕，開心的吃，鳴人卻一直望著洞外，期待她最需要的人出現，鳴人拿到佐助的禮物，綱手的禮物，自來也的禮物，伊魯卡的禮物，卡卡西的禮物，小櫻的禮物，鹿丸的禮物，牙的禮物，丁次的禮物，井野的禮物，寧次的禮物，雛田的禮物，志乃的禮物，祭的禮物，鼬哥哥的禮物，天天的禮物，小李的禮物，以及各位老師所給的禮物，砂忍的禮物，卻沒有親人的禮物。  
雪子很快的從任務中趕回來，然後買了一個可愛的飾品給鳴人，幸虧這次隊友都很體諒她，合力一起提早完成任務，讓她可以參加妹妹的生日派對，雪子很快很快的趕回木葉忍者村，來到綱手跟她說的地點，出現在大家的面前。  
一開始大家看見暗部的出現有些害怕，鳴人卻想都沒想就直接過去抱那名暗部，雪子被鳴人這樣子的擁抱，跌坐在地上，面具也飛到一旁，雪子摸摸妹妹的頭，鳴人在雪子的懷裡放聲大哭。  
「真是的，都已經不是小孩子了，還那麼愛哭！」雪子無奈的對鳴人說。  
「我這叫做喜極而泣，因為姐姐為了我趕了回來。」鳴人刻意辯解。  
「妳還說呢！為了妳，我們大家可是卯足了全力完成任務。」雪子為了這件事情可非常的頭疼。  
「姐姐回來就好了。」鳴人高興的說。  
「真是的，那麼愛哭可是會被在天上的爸爸笑唷！」雪子開玩笑的說。  
「爸爸才不會笑我！」鳴人有些小賭氣。  
「吶！給妳的禮物，跟佐助一人一個！」雪子把禮物拿給鳴人。  
「為什麼？」鳴人不解。  
「因為那是對戒。」雪子解釋。  
「嗄！」鳴人有些訝異。  
佐助和鳴人在大家的見證下戴上戒指，雪子望向四代目的肖像笑了笑，『爸爸，我答應你的事情我做到了，我一定會輔佐鳴人當上火影的！』  
今年的生日是鳴人最快樂的生日，因為是大家一起陪伴她過生日，還有就是唯一的親人也陪伴在身邊，鳴人在生日蛋糕許願時，『以後還要跟大家一起過生日。』『希望大家平平安安的。』『希望以後能夠可以跟佐助在一起』 END


	15. 因為愛你所以想妳（佐鳴）

中忍考試期間因為曉的襲擊，讓木葉忍者村便的殘破不堪，後來在四代火影皆人的努力下木葉忍者村恢復以前的繁榮，沒多久又遇到曉的突擊，還好有同盟國砂忍者村和音忍者村的幫忙才擊退曉，同時在這段期間佐助和鳴人各自出了一些小任務後就到音之國、雪之國修煉。  
修練的這段期間，在雪之國的鳴人由佐久茂、雪子、鼬、幻等人訓練，在音之國的佐助由大蛇丸、奈、多由也、兜等人訓練，這些嚴苛訓練造就兩人的強大，鳴人的不服輸佐助的執著是他們倆人撐下去的動力，想見對方一面也是他們的希望。  
思念對方是兩人最佳的寫照，佐助躺在床上眼睛閉上滿滿都是鳴人黃色的身影，那抹陽光般的笑容深深的刻在佐助的心底，那是個無法抹去的愛戀，鳴人在雪之國的房間內看著穿外，靜靜的看著窗外的月亮，但是心卻充滿著佐助藍色的身影，今天兩人又要失眠一晚了。  
隔天早晨，兩人都頂著可以匹美我愛羅的黑眼圈，多由也看著佐助的黑眼圈心裡嘆氣不下十次了，似乎在說想人想成這樣也太誇張了，當正要挾自己最愛吃的菜時，紅豆搶先一步把那道菜吃掉了，多由也臉上多了一些十字路口，大蛇丸好整以暇的看著即將要爆發的衝突。  
「紅豆，下次妳要吃時先跟我說一聲。」多由也警告自己的妹妹。  
「抱歉，姊姊。」紅豆嚇的不敢說話。  
「佐助，昨晚沒睡好？」奈擔心的問。  
「嗯～！」佐助點點頭。  
「想小鳴？」奈又問。  
「嗯～！」佐助臉紅，因為被奈說中心事。  
「年輕真好！」奈感嘆著。  
佐助今天跟著鬼童丸修煉，鬼童丸招招不留情，佐助吃力的應付著鬼童丸，在旁看著的多由也看不下去，馬上叫鬼童丸停手，如果再讓鬼童丸打下去會出人命的，多由也實在看不下去佐助心不在焉的應付所有攻擊。  
「鬼童丸，住手。」多由也叫。  
兩人停手後，多由也要佐助去休息，佐助偏不要，兩人開始吵了起來。  
「佐助，給我下去休息。」多由也憤怒的叫佐助去休息。  
「我不要，我要修煉。」佐助不高興的說。  
等佐助說完，啪！的一聲，鬼童丸吃驚的看著多由也打了佐助一巴掌，佐助張大眼睛看著多由也，畢竟在音忍者村裡除了君麻呂外沒敢惹多由也生氣，況且多由也最討厭這種完全不領情的小鬼，她要佐助知道並不是只有他在思念愛人，音忍者村裡也有許多人在思念愛人的。  
「小鬼就是小鬼，什麼事情都分不清輕重緩急。」多由也抱怨道，然後離開。  
大蛇丸看見自家女兒教訓自個的弟子，並未多說什麼，打從君麻呂出任務後多由也的情緒就一直穩定不下來，多由也的個性跟奈是一個模子刻出來的，最討厭有人在訓練時不專心或是心不在焉的。  
「現在並不是只有你在思念愛人，多由也她也是。」鬼童丸對佐助說。  
「也是？」佐助不解。  
「君麻呂出任務快三個月沒消息了，多由也很擔心。」鬼童丸又繼續解釋。  
「三個月？」這次換佐助愣住。  
「嗯～！出去搜查資料，本來應該為期一個月的，現在卻遲了兩個多月還沒有消息，多由也不免會擔心一番。」鬼童丸同情多由也。  
「他們是夫妻還是情人？」佐助問到重點。  
「夫妻。」鬼童丸一語驚醒夢中人。  
佐助不說話了，他乖乖回房休息，途中經過多由也的房間聽見一些啜泣聲，佐助發現自己總是把人家的好意給糟蹋掉，總是沒有好好的跟人家商量或是道歉，一昧的堅持自己的作法。  
在雪之國的鳴人，情況也跟佐助差不多，一樣擁有匹美我愛羅的黑眼圈，修煉時也沒有好好專心過，這可讓雪忍們傷透腦筋，畢竟如果沒有遵照雪影的話去做下場幾乎都會很慘，況且鳴人已經傷痕累累，這讓訓練她的雪忍有些不捨。  
雪影看見鳴人這樣有種想把她揍死的感覺，思念造成鳴人練習不專心，讓大家無法對鳴人加強訓練，一直這樣下去的話，進度會嚴重落後，無法達大家的期望，因此雪子決定好好跟鳴人促膝長談。  
「小鳴，過來。」雪子要鳴人到自己的面前。  
「什麼事，姊姊。」鳴人不解的問自己的姐姐。  
「妳這樣下去不行。」雪子擔心的說。  
「我知道，可是我好想佐助。」鳴人要哭不哭的對姊姊訴說自己的心情。  
「想佐助之餘也需要勤練功。」雪子告訴妹妹重點，要她把重心都放在修煉上。  
「我知道了。」鳴人無可奈何的繼續練習。  
說完話後鳴人就乖乖的練習，雖然想念，可是不能荒廢忍術，對此鳴人並沒有忘記要超越父母親以及兄姊的夢想，最終的夢想就是當上火影，成為木葉忍者村中最強的忍者，讓所有人都認同她，讓父親承認她是木業忍者村的第五代火影，讓村民們承認她不只是火影大人的最小女兒而是可以帶領木葉走向新時代的第五代火影。  
佐助跟多由也道歉後開始乖乖練習，他知道要學會大蛇丸所有的忍術需要花費許多精力，雖然想念鳴人，但是為了要擊敗曉就必須變得更強，至少要和鳴人平起平坐，甚至成為暗部總隊長保護鳴人，保護未來成為五代火影的鳴人，他要成為鳴人身邊的暗部，要隨時隨地的去保護自己心愛的人兒，為了達到這要求，佐助不惜犧牲思念鳴人的時間來鍛鍊自己，只為了達到目標。  
三年來兩人得實力進步很多，兩人回到木葉忍者村的第一要務就是找到對方，跟對方好好的聊天，說說這三年來所發生的事情，跟對方切磋一下忍術，測試一下對方到底進步了多少，是否有資格可以保護對方，測試一下自己是否有資格待在對方的身邊，更想知道對方的實力到底有多少能耐，更想知道對方是否有在想念自己。  
想念的身影站在眼前，兩人都抱持著一個想法‘如果這是夢，我寧願不要醒來’，鳴人的大大擁抱讓佐助措手不及，好在佐助反應夠快，馬上接住鳴人，三年後的鳴人更加漂亮可愛，也有更多的男人追求這可愛的女娃，三年後的佐助更加帥氣迷人，有更多的女人為此著迷不已，兩人配在一起真是天作之合，即使有更多人仰慕他們或是愛目他們，對他們來說對方才是最重要的，只有對方才是他們雙方想要的情人，不然怎麼會因為分開這麼的久而一直思念著對方。  
「佐助，我好想你。」鳴人高興的對佐助說。  
「我也是，小鳴。」佐助抱著鳴人。  
『因為愛你所以想你』兩人在心中補上這句話，兩人分開了三年，在這段時間當中兩人互相的思念對方，也因此差點因為思念對方的關係而放棄自己的修行，可是卻因為雙方都有人勸告他們要記得好好的修行，不要忘記為什麼要分開這麼久的目的，更別忘記自己當初所設立的目標。 END


	16. 友達以上戀人未滿（紅v.s阿斯瑪）

猿飛阿斯瑪與夕日紅是一對朋友也是一對好伙伴，從小就一起長大的兩人感情特別好，雖然說兩人同年紀，但是阿斯瑪就比較老成，因為父母早逝，由親戚猿飛收養，因此能夠跟有天才兒童之稱卡卡西一起成長。  
阿斯瑪總是利用自己比卡卡西大一歲總是會趁機會捉弄卡卡西一番，最終目的只是要見卡卡西在伊魯卡面前出糗，可是卡卡西總是會逃過阿斯瑪的毒手，然後在伊魯卡的面前嘲笑阿斯瑪一番，這些事情看在紅眼裡有些礙眼，紅有些喜歡阿斯瑪，可是就是不知道阿斯瑪是否喜歡自己。  
這天，卡卡西和伊魯卡帶著四歲可愛的鳴人出門，街上看見迎面而來的阿斯瑪與紅，卡卡西和伊魯卡向他們打招呼，紅看見鳴人可愛的樣子，忍不住想衝上去捏一下，察覺到紅的企圖的鳴人早一步躲在卡卡西身後。  
「卡卡，抱抱。」軟綿綿的聲音在大家的耳邊響起。  
「怎麼了？」卡卡西抱起鳴人並問她。  
「沒有。」露出甜甜的笑容，殺死一堆路人。  
伊魯卡摸摸鳴人的額頭，確定有沒有發燒。  
「小海豚，小鳴沒有不舒服啦！」又是甜甜的笑容。  
伊鲁卡對鳴人笑了笑，然後從卡卡西的手中接過剛買的東西，但是卡卡西卻不給伊魯卡拿。  
「卡卡西，東西我拿就好了，這樣你的負擔會很重。」伊魯卡對卡卡西說。  
「沒關係，小鳴不會很重。」卡卡西體貼的說。  
「你們倆還真像夫妻。」看見這樣情況的阿斯瑪揶揄道。  
「你們兩個也不比我們差，也像情侶。」卡卡西回敬阿斯瑪。  
「我們只是碰巧路過這。」紅反駁。  
「卡卡、小海豚，我肚子餓了。」甜甜的聲音又再次響起。  
於是五個人就來到一家餐館中吃飯，咱們可愛的小鳴坐在卡卡西和伊魯卡的中間，卡卡西先幫鳴人塞好餐巾紙，避免吃東西時弄髒新衣服，阿斯瑪和紅看見這樣的情況都特別疑惑，因為卡卡西的父親佐久茂寵雪子是村子裡人盡皆知的事情，怎麼現在輪卡卡西寵鳴人啦？  
「卡卡西，你什麼時候開始寵小鳴啦？」阿斯瑪好奇的問。  
「我一直都很寵她。」卡卡西摸摸鳴人的頭。  
「我們已經變成小鳴專用的保父褓母了。」伊魯卡笑笑的說。  
「的確很像。」紅贊同。  
火影家的小孩都有專用的保父褓母，因為火影大人跟火影夫人兩人都很忙碌，會請一般的上忍以及暗部保護孩子，唯一例外的只有雪子，雪子只有一個人帶，正確來說是收為徒弟，那人就是卡卡西的父親旗木佐久茂，千葉是在四歲的時候被送去音之國，由火影夫人的妹妹親自教導並且學習，六歲時由日向日差夫婦為保父褓母，大兒子幻的保父褓母是森乃伊比喜和妻子小緣。  
※小緣，原名山杉小緣，森乃伊比喜的救命恩人，因此伊比喜娶她為妻，也是因為她而順利找回弟弟森乃伊馱天。  
等待服務聲把飯菜送上桌，飲料已經先行送上桌，伊魯卡和鳴人喝普通的果汁，其餘三人則是喝酒，卡卡西素來有千杯不醉之稱，所以伊魯卡不特別擔心，鳴人開始啜飲著飲料，她只覺得肚子好餓，為什麼飯菜還不送上來。  
飯菜一一送上來後，伊魯卡挾了許多菜到鳴人的碗中，也挾一些卡卡西喜歡吃的東西到卡卡西的碗中，鳴人一邊吃著一邊看卡卡西，在家中吃飯時卡卡西會把面罩拿下，可是現在卻沒有，但是碗裡面的菜卻不見了，這讓鳴人很好奇。  
紅看著鳴人好奇的看著卡卡西，覺得很有趣，這位火影大人的千金竟然會做這麼有趣的事情，讓紅不禁想笑，因為看過卡卡西真面目的人少之又少，鳴人卻不知道這點，紅想逗逗鳴人。  
「小鳴，妳沒有看過卡卡西的真面目嗎？」紅好奇的問。  
「我有看過，卡卡在家時會脫下來。」鳴人很誠實的回答。  
「喔～！真的嗎？」紅不相信。  
「真的！」鳴人氣嘟嘟的。  
阿斯瑪看見這種情形，馬上說，「好了，紅，別再逗小鳴了。」  
「為什麼紅姐姐不相信我說的話。」鳴人有些喪氣。  
「小鳴乖，阿～！吃東西。」卡卡西馬上餵鳴人吃東西。  
「阿～！」鳴人張開口讓卡卡西餵她吃飯。  
吃完飯後，阿斯瑪和紅一起去約會，逛街中的兩人，阿斯瑪為了展現紳士風度所以幫紅提她所買的東西，紅開始採買日常必備用品，阿斯瑪也買一些東西，漸漸的兩人從沒牽手到有牽手走在一起，阿斯瑪也送紅回家。  
紅的家門前，「阿斯瑪，謝謝你。」紅跟阿斯瑪道謝。  
「不會，我只是盡點義務。」阿斯瑪笑笑的說。  
阿斯瑪告別紅後回到火影家，客廳中有幾個人聚在一起打牌，就是沒見到卡卡西他們，但阿斯瑪也見怪不怪的，畢竟神要去哪是誰家的事情也管不著，因此阿斯瑪走回房間休息。  
在房間中的阿斯瑪靜靜的想著自己與紅的關係，兩人非常曖昧，大家也很清楚知道這件事情，卻都很有默契的不點破這件事情，要兩人好好想清楚，現在兩人的關係是“友達以上戀人未滿”。  
在家中的紅也想到這點，她知道阿斯瑪提不起勇氣來追她，只想默默的手在她身邊，可是紅真的很想像卡卡西和伊魯卡那樣，那種情侶兼夥伴的了解，也不會讓許多人誤會，她跟阿斯瑪雖然很有默契可是卻不了解對方。  
兩人同時在心中嘆氣，『唉～！』  
沒有人可以幫他們，只有靠自己才能解決事情，阿斯瑪一直找不到機會表白，直到某天下午接到要和卡卡西去執行一件機密任務時才有這個機會。  
木葉忍者村的大門口，卡卡西已經先行在等阿斯瑪了。  
「紅，我出任務去了，還有，我喜歡妳。」阿斯瑪在跟紅道別，說完，阿斯瑪就離開了，紅雖然愣在那邊，但是卻很高興，決定等阿斯瑪回來時跟他說清楚，清楚的告訴他自己也喜歡他的事實。  
名為愛情的種子在兩人心中種下，也在兩人心中發芽，漫長等待成長它開花結果。　　　　　　　　　　END


	17. 出軌（卡伊）

聽說最近不知道為什麼全木葉忍者村最好的模範夫妻之一的卡卡西、伊魯卡夫婦的婚姻出現了裂痕，木葉八卦消息指出卡卡西背叛伊魯卡在外面偷吃，而當事人卻沒有向大眾澄清這件事情，這令全木葉上下非常震驚，上至火影下至忍者學校的學生都在談論這件事情。  
火影家，現任暗部隊長幻、暗部副隊長雪子、鼬三人面無表情的看著報紙，報紙上斗大的字體上寫〝旗木卡卡西外遇〞這七個大字，三人不敢相信這位大哥竟會拋棄自己追求多年的髮妻而去，雖說卡卡西的結婚令許多女性心碎，但是寵妻有名的＂他＂會外遇，真是令人匪夷所思。  
「你們相信表哥會做這樣的事情嗎？」幻不太相信的問。  
「不會，就算他愛看親熱天堂系列的書，也不可能做出這事情，畢竟他又不好女色。」鼬依照自己了解卡卡西的為人說。  
「我同意小鼬的說法。」雪子同意未婚夫的說法。  
「唉～！」三人同時嘆氣  
伊魯卡認為只要順其自然就好了，並不想去追究這件事情的真相，時候到了卡卡西自會跟她解釋清楚，不需要太在意，雖然伊魯卡這樣的說服自己，卻感覺沒什麼說服力，眼見為憑對伊魯卡來說是很重要的。  
非常不碰巧的，某一天的晚上，咱們親愛的卡卡西先生從一家居酒屋出來，還摟著一位女子，碰巧被出門買東西的雪子還有伊魯卡撞見，伊魯卡不動聲色的跟雪子一起離開，路上，雪子非常識相的不開口詢問伊魯卡任何事情。  
回到家伊魯卡伊就裝的一副沒事樣來面對大家，但是敏感的人已經發現伊魯卡不對勁，伊魯卡不在孩子們的面前表現出情緒，七歲的鳴人發現她最愛的伊魯卡姊姊生氣了，急的不知道要怎麼樣才好？  
沒過多久卡卡西回到家中，佐久茂從雪子口中得知事情的原委，把卡卡西叫到面前來促膝長談，他要確定卡卡西是否真心愛著伊魯卡，不是真心的話，可能要請卡卡西跟伊魯卡離婚，畢竟婚姻大事豈可兒戲，婚後不到兩年卡卡西就外遇，這叫伊魯卡的面子往哪放。  
「卡卡西，我們父子倆好久沒談話了。」佐久茂把卡卡西叫來談話。  
「嗯～！父親有什麼事情？」卡卡西有些不解。  
「我們來談談你的妻子，好嗎？」佐久茂很有耐心的說。  
「好的。」卡卡西有些啞口無言。  
「你覺得伊魯卡不好嗎？」佐久茂很有耐心的問。  
「不會，她很好，既聰明又賢慧。」卡卡西解釋。  
「既然很好，你又為什麼要外遇呢？解釋清楚。」佐久茂有些不高興。  
「這…，我…。」卡卡西支支嗚嗚不知道要怎麼說。  
「看你這樣支支嗚嗚的，還是自己跟伊魯卡解釋清楚。」佐久茂有些生氣。  
「是的，父親大人。」卡卡西認命的回房。  
卡卡西臉色黯然的走進房間，不知道要如何跟伊魯卡解釋清楚，想到伊魯卡生氣的樣子，卡卡西就忍不住打寒顫，伊魯卡的脾氣自己又不是不知道，這下子自己不是倒大楣就是死的很慘。  
房間，伊魯卡看見卡卡西進來理都不理，只是專注在小嬰兒上面，卡卡西自顧自的躺在床上，兩人沉默不說話，開始冷戰，每當卡卡西要開口說話時，伊魯卡總有理由離開，不讓卡卡西有解釋的機會。  
一天過著一天，三天後，卡卡西終於忍不住跟伊魯卡說話，全部人拭目以待的看著這場戲的發展。  
「伊魯卡，請妳別不理我。」卡卡西請求。  
「卡卡西，我們分手好嗎？」伊魯卡傷心的說。  
「為什麼？」卡卡西不解。  
「因為我配不上你，妳可以找更好的女孩子。」伊魯卡非常的傷心。  
「那件事情是誤會，那是因為紅跟阿斯瑪那傢伙吵架，叫我當她幾天的男友，來氣氣阿斯瑪。」卡卡西解釋。  
「然後呢？」伊魯卡生氣的說。  
「拜託妳別這樣子，伊魯卡。」卡卡西求饒。  
「我不想聽你解釋。」伊魯卡生氣的說。  
說完，伊魯卡就掉下淚來，她真的、真的好累，這個傳言讓她失去對卡卡西的信任，她非常害怕卡卡西會不要她，不要她和小朔小望，當初知道自己配不上卡卡西，卡卡西卻硬要娶她為妻，到最後卻是這樣的結果。  
雲輕輕摟著伊魯卡，多年來雲早已把伊魯卡視如己出，雲並沒有反對卡卡西和伊魯卡交往，雲深信卡卡西會帶給伊魯卡快樂，她在他們身上看見哥哥嫂嫂的身影，卡卡西比佐久茂還玩世不恭，但是兩人對於心愛的人卻很重視，不然佐久茂就不會陪她一起上學、出任務，不會因為自己的妻子死去而傷心欲絕，更不會因為自己自殺的情況而對已經過世的妻子自責，卡卡西的生母過世前要丈夫好好的活下去，希望他可以好好拉爬卡卡西長大。  
Ps：佐久茂娶兩位妻子，雲說的是第一任妻子，並不是第二任妻子蓮星。  
「伊魯卡，別這樣，卡卡西並沒有對不起妳，如果你離開卡卡西的身邊，他會很痛苦的。」雲安慰伊魯卡，並且跟她解釋。  
「我知道，但是我還是無法原諒他。」伊魯卡哀傷的說。  
「真是的，伊魯卡，妳小時候我不是跟妳說過卡卡西父親的故事。」雲擔心的說，好聲好氣的安慰。  
「嗯～！我還記得。」伊魯卡說她自己記得這件事情  
「我希望妳想想看，如果妳離開卡卡西的身邊卡卡西會變成怎樣？」雲希望伊魯卡能夠想通。  
伊魯卡不說話，雲知道伊魯卡會仔細想想自己的話，因為雲知道如果沒有第二任嫂嫂的話，佐久茂會變得不堪一擊，七年前的忍界大戰，佐久茂喪妻蓮星喪夫，剛好蓮星很喜歡佐久茂，遙月就把兩人配在一起，兩人育有一女心扉。  
伊魯卡知道旗木家的狀況，旗木卡卡西、宇智波帶人、宇智波安忍、旗木心扉加上佐久茂和蓮星所組成的，卡卡西娶她、帶人娶凜，加上他們兩對夫妻又各生一對雙胞胎，這個家庭非常有趣又多人，這個家庭幸福又美滿，但是大家都想不通為什麼卡卡西會去做這件事情，讓伊魯卡與自己難堪。  
房間裡，伊魯卡若有所思的看著孩子們，不知道要怎麼樣才好，即使離婚後兩人還是會見面，愛與恨在一線之隔，而且孩子都還需要父親，需要在父親的羽翼下成長，她必須讓他們有一個健全的家庭才行，雲清楚伊魯卡會怎麼做，看著佐久茂教訓著卡卡西，望著伊魯卡房間的動靜，雲希望伊魯卡能好好像清楚，雲希望他們兩個可以和好如初，不希望他們兩個因為這件事情而分手，這是大家最不願意看見的情況。  
『愛恨在一線之隔，我很愛卡卡西，我願意原諒他嗎？這件事情並不是他的錯，是我們誤會了。』伊魯卡心想。  
『但是傷好了還是會有疙瘩在，我到底要怎麼做才好？爸、媽你們能告訴伊魯卡到底要怎麼做才好？』伊魯卡在內心祈禱。  
『愛他就原諒他吧！』伊魯卡想通。  
伊魯卡做好決定後，走出房門直接去跟卡卡西說她決定。  
「卡卡西，我原諒你，但是我希望你別再犯了。」伊魯卡正色的對卡卡西說。  
「謝謝妳，伊魯卡，我發誓我以後不會再犯錯了。」卡卡西馬上發是說自己絕對不再犯錯。  
卡卡西擁抱著伊魯卡，感謝她原諒他這愚蠢的行為，他旗木卡卡西永遠只愛一個人，那就是海野伊魯卡，他小時後認定的妻子，一輩子只愛海野伊魯卡一人，希望生生世世都能與她相愛，希望不只有這一生而已，也希望下一世投胎轉世後能夠遇見伊魯卡，要一直在一起，並且結為夫妻。  
這件事平安落幕後，紅和阿斯瑪被第四代火影皆人教訓了一頓，這場風波讓大家身心俱疲，皆人當然好好教訓這兩位罪魁禍首，畢竟大家都誤會卡卡西了，讓他們學到教訓說以後吵架都不可以破壞任何人的感情生活，不希望再有任何人因為他們吵架的關係而造成他們的感情破裂。  
事件發生過後，兩人依舊甜蜜的生活，似乎像是沒發生過事情一樣，但是卡卡西乖了，雖然還是玩世不恭的態度，可是對於女性的邀約卡卡西一概拒絕，他可不想再重蹈覆轍，而且他離不開伊魯卡了，離不開他這一生的摯愛，也離不開他和伊魯卡建立的家庭，至少經過這件事情後他們的家庭會幸福美滿，不會面臨到支離破碎的樣子。　　　　　　　　　　　　　 END


	18. 妳是我的陽光（佐鳴）

今天的天氣不錯，鳴人和卡卡西以及伊魯卡一起出門郊遊，難得卡卡西放假，不需要出任務去，四代火影難得放他們一起出去，小小的鳴人非常的高興，她非常的喜歡和卡卡西以及伊魯卡一起出門玩，木葉的人們都非常喜歡這小小的太陽，只要這小小的太陽走過的地方都會充滿快樂與歡笑。  
「啦～啦～啦～」鳴人開心的在街上唱歌。  
「卡卡西，你覺得小鳴今天非常的高興嗎？」伊魯卡問。  
「是啊！」卡卡西溫柔的看著前面走在前方快樂唱歌的小太陽。  
鳴人回頭看著卡卡西和伊魯卡，然後開心的大叫，「卡卡，小海豚，快點！快點！」  
同時，小佐助也和母親美琴一起出門買東西，看見那抹金黃和漂亮的藍寶石的眼睛，深深的被吸引住，令他一輩子都忘不掉倩影，美麗又漂亮的笑容，正要上前和鳴人說話時，一抹銀色的身影把可愛的金黃抱了起來，後方跟著一名溫柔的黑髮女子，此時美琴也正在喚佐助一起回家。  
『好漂亮的，好像太陽的顏色，不知道她是誰？』佐助在心裡想。  
鳴人躲在卡卡西的懷裡撒嬌，卡卡西寵溺的摸摸鳴人的頭，伊魯卡笑著看他們的互動，三人來到郊外一處的草地上，開始準備野餐，鳴人在草地上打滾，然後跟著一群小動物玩耍，伊魯卡把餐點拿出來，然後溫柔的把鳴人抱離小動物群，帶到河邊洗手準備吃中飯，鳴人開心的微笑。  
「小海豚？」鳴人不解。  
「吃飯了，吃飽再玩，好嗎？」伊魯卡溫柔的解釋。  
「好～！」鳴人微笑。  
「小鳴最乖了。」伊魯卡拍拍鳴人的頭。  
洗好手，鳴人牽起伊魯卡的手一起回草地，卡卡西在等待他們回來一起吃飯，鳴人坐到卡卡西的懷裡，那是她專屬的位子，開開心心的吃著飯糰，卡卡西靜靜的看著她，然後一邊與伊魯卡交談，就像是親子三人出遊的畫面。  
「卡卡，睡覺，小鳴好累。」鳴人說。  
卡卡西讓鳴人睡的安穩，鳴人窩在卡卡西的懷裡睡，就像是一隻可愛的小狐狸，伊魯卡靠在卡卡西的肩上，兩人微笑的看著他們的寶貝，鳴人是他們視如己出的寶貝，也是所有人寵愛的寶貝，大家的陽光，活潑可愛的鳴人。  
「不知道村裡的哪位公子可以擄獲小鳴的心？」伊魯卡開玩笑的說。  
「呵呵～！一定有很多人追的。」卡卡西笑。  
不久之後佐助和鳴人認識，佐助開始追他心目中的太陽，可惜的是，鳴人被保護的太好，不知道喜歡人是什麼樣的情形，鳴人又超級喜歡賴在卡卡西和伊魯卡的身邊，佐助很不滿這樣子的情況，卻又不能對鳴人動怒，鳴人是火影之女，容易變成敵方的攻擊對象，那種不安定的感覺深深的影響到鳴人，鳴人是個很沒有安全感的孩子。  
『氣死我了，小鳴為什麼就是不了解我的心意？』佐助非常的火大。  
鳴人死抓著卡卡西不放，佐助越看越火大，內心不斷的冒火，表示在吃醋，卡卡西一臉得意的看著佐助，鳴人可是木葉第一技師從小帶到大的，怎麼可能輕易的讓給佐助這個小毛頭一個輕鬆的工作呢！想太多了，鳴人可是卡卡西超級寶貝的妹妹，佐助想要把她追到手，先通過他這位表哥這關吧！卡卡西當著其他人的面前親吻鳴人的臉頰，有人已經火大到極點了，開始釋放殺氣，準備把卡卡西大卸八塊。  
「哥，你不覺得這樣的場面百看不厭啊！」雪子坐在樹上說。  
「是啊！佐助還真可憐啊！」幻笑的有意思。  
「你們這樣是在欺負我那笨弟弟。」鼬嘆氣。  
「哈哈！佐助要讓小鳴開導成功還是很難的說。」千葉笑的燦爛。  
沒錯，小鳴人跟佐助生活久了卻一直都沒發現到自己對佐助的心意，超級遲鈍的反應讓佐助哭笑不得，這場好戲讓火影家的人百看不厭，卻把同輩的女性氣的半死，皇帝不急，急死太監，大家都希望有一對好姻緣可以產生。  
「卡卡，回家啦！小鳴想睡了。」鳴人撒嬌。  
「好，解散！明天照常這個時間集合。」卡卡西抱著鳴人消失。  
佐助依舊很火大，走到樹林裡發洩情緒，他心中的太陽就這麼輕易的靠近別人，卡卡西也就算了，同輩的人也就算了，為什麼連隔壁的大叔也可以親近，只要是對鳴人好的人，鳴人都會接近，連風之國的我愛羅就更不用說了，一見面鳴人就會撲上去，這點讓佐助非常火大，佐助是個超愛吃醋的傢伙，鳴人的人緣又很好，對佐助來說可是非常大的挑戰。  
太陽是大家爭奪的對象，佐助很希望可以把鳴人鎖在身邊，會發光的發光體照耀了大家的黑暗，佐助很希望鳴人是自己的太陽，那個心中的太陽是否可以綁在自己的身邊，這是很難、很難的挑戰，不過首先就是先讓鳴人的腦筋開導、開導，認清自己對佐助的感情，不然佐助是沒機會追到鳴人的。  
火影家，美琴的房間，佐助跪坐在美琴的面前，準備和美琴大吐苦水，美琴微笑的看著佐助，看她的寶貝兒子有什麼話要說，僵持幾分鐘過去，雷打開房間的門，看見佐助在裡面，只好離開房間，要離開以前美琴在自己的耳邊說了些話。  
「老公，幫我跟鼬說，明天陪我去買東西。」美琴微笑。  
「好，我會說的，倒是佐助？」雷不解。  
「為了小鳴。」美琴笑笑的。  
「這樣啊！」雷恍然大悟。  
雷親吻美琴後離開房間，準備去通知大兒子，說美琴有事情要請鼬陪她去買東西，雷還挺擔心佐助的感情的，雷很清楚鳴人的情況，看來離佐助追到鳴人的心和身體還需要一段很長的時間，畢竟可愛的鳴人還是很搶手的，加上鳴人又是那種超級遲鈍的孩子，不知道自己是否喜歡著佐助。  
雷到客廳去和鼬說美琴要鼬陪她去買東西的事情，鼬馬上知道母親要去掃墓，繼父並不在意這件事情，因為繼父自己也會去祭拜他的妻子，在宇智波滅族時過世的妻子，在和母親結婚前，繼父就已經和母親說清楚不干涉對方的隱私。  
「媽，我要怎麼樣才能追到小鳴？」佐助無奈的問。  
「別想太多了，你可以好好的和鳴人溝通就好啦！」美琴微笑的回答。  
美琴簡短的回答後，佐助回房間就看見鳴人已經睡下去了，只是摸摸鳴人的頭，希望鳴人可以了解他的心意，鳴人是個小發光體，每一位木葉忍者村的村民都很喜歡鳴人，佐助必須好好的跟鳴人溝通，要讓鳴人看清楚自己的心意，佐助希望可以親耳聽見鳴人親口說鳴人喜歡他。  
隔天一如往常的練習，但是不一樣的是，佐助把鳴人拉到別的地方，決定好好的跟鳴人說清楚自己的心意，鳴人任由佐助拉著自己到樹林裡去，看見佐助一臉嚴肅的樣子，鳴人不敢開口說話，所以只好任由佐助帶她進樹林去，鳴人有些擔心的看著佐助，不知道佐助要跟自己說什麼。  
「小鳴，我說我愛妳，妳相不相信？」佐助很誠懇的說。  
「我相信，因為我也很愛佐助啊！」鳴人微笑。  
「可是妳…」佐助有些無言。  
「我知道佐助很喜歡、很愛我，我只是故意忽略而已。」鳴人淡笑。  
「小鳴…」佐助不知道要說什麼才好？很無言的狀態。  
「小的時候就親眼目睹鼬哥哥親吻姊姊了，加上你最近都有偷偷的親吻我，我就知道你很喜歡我。」鳴人低著頭說。  
「小鳴，不要離開我，妳是我最需要的太陽。」佐助把鳴人抱在懷裡親吻。  
鳴人輕靠在佐助的懷裡，她知道佐助很喜歡她，其實當小時候佐助吻過自己後，鳴人就問過哥哥姐姐，那時他們只告訴她自己很喜歡佐助，答案就是這麼簡單，以前剛跟佐助見面的時候，鳴人就對佐助有很深的好感，希望可以一直跟佐助在一起，待在佐助的身邊很安心，也很有安全感，佐助是對她最好的人，她也很喜歡卡卡西和伊魯卡，但是對佐助的喜歡卻又跟他們不一樣，是愛戀的喜歡，名為愛的感情。  
鳴人主動去吻佐助，佐助被這突如其來的吻給嚇到，但是隨即又恢復冷靜，難得他心中的小太陽送上門來，哪有不吃的道理呢！在一旁觀察的人馬上離開，非禮勿視、非禮勿聽、非禮勿言，看來他們都明白雙方的感情，這下子其他人可以放心許多，不需要再為他們擔心了，不過這讓大家有點不服氣，因為小太陽竟然被拐走了，狐狸自動送上給黑貓，看來他們果然就像是月亮與太陽一樣永遠不能分開，光與影從不分開，直到永遠。 　　終わり


	19. 狗狗與蟲蟲（志牙）

※鳴人是四代的親生女兒，有一位姐姐雪子，十五歲時破解四象八卦收服九尾。  
※本篇中的小受們都為女性，在五代火影綱手所領導的醫療團隊努力下成為女性（外表看不太出來），除了鳴人、伊魯卡、白、鹿丸原為女性外。  
第八小隊是全下忍中最有默契的隊伍，其中裡面有兩位成員是現下最矚目的一對情侶，也就是牙和志乃，許多人正期待他們的發展，尤其是以小櫻和井野為首的腐女們。  
木葉忍者村中有許多類型的夫妻，現在來為大家介紹：首先是萬年熱戀型的宇智波夫妻【佐助和鳴人】；再來是老夫老妻型的日向夫妻【寧次和鹿丸】；有萬年發情形的旗木夫妻【卡卡西和伊魯卡】；有食物鏈型的夫妻【大蛇丸和自來也】；有體貼溫柔型的夫妻【我愛羅和李洛克】；有溫柔型的不知火夫妻【弦間和疾風】；也有冷酷型的桃地夫妻【再不斬和白】；還有夜晚激情型藥師夫妻【兜和靜音】；更有關心對方型夫妻【小鐵和出雲】；甚至有惡作劇型的宇智波夫妻【鼬和雪子】，以上這些配對曾在木葉忍者村造成轟動。  
木葉村的某一個地方，有一群以女孩子為首的地方正在討論某些事情，有關木葉各對夫妻的趣事。  
「妳們覺得牙和志乃會發展成什麼樣模式的夫妻？」小櫻好奇的問其他人。  
「不知道呢！？還真期待。」井野興奮的說。  
「應該是動物型夫妻吧！」雛田猜測。  
「哈～哈～！說的也是，因為兩人都親近大自然。」天天哈哈大笑的說。  
四人小組（鳴人、鹿丸、芽、丁次）在河邊，這是他們接任高層以來第一次的聚會，此係觀察四人的表情就可以發現我們第六代火影大人宇智波鳴人心情非常不好，似乎有什麼新事似的，看見鳴人這樣，鹿丸決定去問問鳴人怎麼了。  
「鳴～！妳怎麼了？」鹿丸關心的問。  
「沒什麼，只是心煩。」鳴人皺著眉頭。  
「煩什麼？」鹿丸擔心的問。  
「在煩暗部成員是否要多加人進去？」鳴人告訴鹿丸原委。  
「什麼意思？」鹿丸有些不太懂。  
「還不就是牙的老公啦～！實力已經達到暗部的等級，可是佐助和寧次偏偏不讓志乃進暗部，而牙一直跟我嚷嚷。」鳴人把事情的原委都跟鹿丸講清楚。  
「唉～真是麻煩。」鹿丸的口頭禪出現。  
「我就說吧～！妳有什麼好意見呢？軍師大人。」鳴人仔細的請教自己的軍師好友。  
「這個嗎？！也沒有耶！我再去和寧次商討看看。」鹿丸想了想說。  
「喔～！」鳴人非常的無力。  
其實當鳴人和鹿丸在討論時，牙在一旁豎起耳朵聽，畢竟這攸關志乃是否進暗部的主要問題，作為情人的牙當然要仔細聽清楚，主要是牙希望志乃能夠進去暗部。  
油女家  
「志乃，我希望你能進入暗部。」牙對志乃說。  
「為什麼希望我進入暗部？」志乃好奇的問。  
「因為志乃的能力可以進入暗部。」牙開心的對自己的丈夫說。  
「嗯～！可是也要佐助和寧次同意吧！」志乃覺得有些不妥。  
「說的也是！」牙有些無奈。  
志乃把牙摟在懷裡，細細的說，「我寧願妳一直在我身邊，也不要妳去跟別人大吵大鬧。」  
「一定又是小鳴跟你說的。」牙開始跟志乃嘔氣。  
「不是，是我碰巧經過火影辦公室時聽到的。」志乃細心的解釋。  
牙俏皮的吐了吐舌頭，志乃笑了笑，牙的頑皮不是一天兩天所造成的，因此志乃從不對牙兇，因為他愛她。  
懷中的人兒有不知節制的地方，自己可是有些痛苦，畢竟自己這樣子很難深懷不亂，做出自己想要做的事情，因此頭低下去吻了懷中的人，深深的一吻讓懷中的人兒缺氧，懷中的人兒舉起雙手敲打胸膛，自己才依依不捨的放開。  
牙看見志乃眼中的欲望，知道志乃有需求了，牙臉紅的看著志乃，幫志乃脫衣服，臉紅透的像似要滴出血來，看見牙這樣，志乃非常高興，也因此著手把牙的衣服脫去，美麗的身體就展現在自己眼前。  
牙攀上志乃的脖子，回應志乃的吻，志乃慢慢的在自己的身體上留下一點一點的吻痕，宣告所有人說自己是志乃的所有物，任何人都不可奪取。  
志乃和牙全裸的躺在床上，志乃舔著牙的私密之處，時而進去、時而套弄，讓牙嬌喘連連，志乃賞心悅目的聽著那美妙的聲音，確定足夠濕潤後，志乃把自己的分身放了進去，牙享受著志乃的律動，也發出陣陣的呻吟聲。  
隔天早上，早起的志乃親吻牙後開始打理今天的一切，不久之後牙也跟著醒來，看見外頭睡的正香甜的赤丸會心一笑，梳洗好的牙走入廚房準備要做早餐，卻發顯早一步起床的志乃已經把所有事情都打理好了，牙甜甜的笑了一下，開始與志乃共進早點。  
火影辦公室，鳴人用手撐起頭來看著站在面前的三人，那三個人分別是暗部隊長宇智波佐助、暗部副隊長日向寧次、木葉軍師參謀長奈良鹿丸【更正為日向鹿丸】，鳴人臉上寫滿無奈，這三個傢伙都不是好惹的對象，可惜非常不巧的是暗部最高統領指揮者兩人正跟木葉最高統治者以及木葉最聰明的人槓上。  
「請給我一個理由，為什麼志乃不能進去暗部？要足以說服我和小鹿。」鳴人對佐助與寧次說。  
「我認為志乃並不適合加入暗部。」佐助說出自己的理由。  
「他的能力適合加入偵查部隊。」寧次也覺得偵查部隊更適合志乃。  
「請您裁事吧！火影大人。」鹿丸皺眉頭。  
「我個人認為志乃非常適合加入暗部，原因並不是因為他是油女一族的關係，而是因為暗部現在不是缺偵查高手嗎？」鳴人把暗部缺少偵查人手的原因說出來。  
「這麼說是沒錯，但是…。」佐助覺得有口難言。  
「火影大人說的沒錯，可是…。」寧次也這樣覺得。  
「有意見的話去向祭抱怨，因為根沒有像樣的高手，如果兩位還有膽去請示根的最高負責人的話。」鹿丸下令要他們兩位去問根部最高負責人。  
鹿丸此話一出讓佐助和寧次不禁打個寒顫，誰想去請示宇智波家的大少爺和漩渦家的大千金啊～！那會死人的，他們倆夫妻是木葉忍者村中最強的高手，暗部和根的大小事情都要出自他們之手，一旦惹他們倆不高興下場會很慘的，不是被整死就是以訓練忍術之名行扁人之實，這點寧次和佐助都經歷過，因此他們沒有膽量再去惹這兩位算是木葉長老級的人物。  
没多久牙和志乃就接到通知書，要志乃在午時去向火影大人報到，當志乃去報到後，鳴人給志乃一份暗部須知書以及暗部面具和制服，讓志乃非常欣喜若狂，火影大人總算同意自己進入暗部，鼬和雪子接到通知後相視而笑，總算把所有事情都搞定了，接下來就要等待志乃的報到，至少根部不需很緊急的培育出偵查人手。  
回到家後的志乃一把就把牙抱起，高興的轉圈圈，因為自己如願進入暗部，沒有辜負父親多年來的希望，他相信過不久後牙的肚子裡就會傳來好消息，接下來的事情會讓父親能根族人們交代，因為當初答應爪【牙的母親】說，如果小孩子都是男的，其中一個要姓犬塚，而志彌【志乃的父親】也同意這件事情。  
果然，沒多久牙就檢查出懷了雙胞胎，這讓油女一族還有犬塚一族特別高興，兩家人都有後代可以延續下去，志乃漢芽這對小倆口果然沒有辜負大家對他們的期望，木葉忍者村又多添兩名兵力，這件事情可讓所有腐女們都爽翻天。  
志乃抱著牙，兩人幸福到了極點，相愛多時有愛的結晶，沒有辜負大家的期望，也沒有讓大家失望，能夠娶到牙是志乃這輩子最快樂的事情了，對志乃來說能夠認識牙並且娶她為妻就是上天賜與他最好的福利，當初自己的父親和牙的母親決定共結連理的時候，志乃就有預感自己一定會跟牙在一起共度一輩子，幸虧他們家的人都沒有反對他們在一起，都是衷心的祝福他們，這點直得他們慶幸許久。　　　　　　　　　　　 end


	20. 初次見面（寧鹿）

PS：鹿丸和鳴人是女生，鳴人有一位姐姐，鼬回歸木葉。  
今年木葉的冬天特別冷，日向家的戀人奈良鹿丸跑來火影家【正確來說應該說是宇智波家】躲避冬天，鳴人沒好氣的看著這位青梅竹馬兼換帖的好姐妹，這時間正巧碰見姊姊、姊夫和親親老公出任務去了。  
「小鹿，妳家的應該沒出任務吧！」鳴人不太高興的說。  
「我家的喔！上次派他出任務去了，跟妳家的一起。」鹿丸對鳴人解釋。  
「唉～！我就知道，那我姐為什麼派出去？」鳴人很不高興。  
「還不就是風之國的問題。」鹿丸回答鳴人的問題。  
『我就知道，小愛真麻煩。』→鳴人的心聲  
幾天後【這幾天鹿丸乖乖住在鳴人家】，出任務的人都回家了，冬天還是異常的冷，因為積雪深厚無法出門行走，所以大家都安分的待在家裡接任務，火影也待在家裡辦公，鹿丸窩在棉被中，思考許多事情，她的親親老公日向寧次看見這種情形不禁想笑。  
「鹿丸，在想什麼？」寧次貼心的問。  
抱起鹿丸，鹿丸挨著這人體暖爐，鹿丸聽見寧次的問法，偏頭想了想，才開口。  
「我在想我們初次見面的情形。」鹿丸回答寧次的問題。  
「我們初次見面。」寧次有些不解。  
「嗯～！」鹿丸笑而不答。  
鹿丸的回想，兩年前跟今天一樣的天氣，鹿丸被母親趕出家門，說是要去日向家送東西【藥材】，鹿丸很認命的幫忙送藥材，來到日向家，鹿丸把東西抬進去，見過日向日足，碰巧寧次剛好也在那邊，兩人就這樣相遇了，寧次看見鹿丸抬那麼重的藥材馬上起身幫忙，因此博得好感。  
寧次從日足那探聽出來鹿丸家住哪？天天去堵鹿丸家的門口，讓鹿丸感到很麻煩，寧次也見到鹿丸的青梅竹馬兼換帖好友漩渦鳴人，鳴人天天找鹿丸出去玩，但是因為寧次的阻擋讓鳴人無法去找鹿丸玩，鹿丸知道這件事情後非常生氣，不顧一切的去日向家理論。  
「日向寧次在嗎？」鹿丸非常的生氣。  
「找我做什麼？」寧次高興鹿丸的到來。  
「你堵小鳴做什麼？小鳴是我最好的朋友。」鹿丸決定要找寧次理論。  
「真是抱歉，因為我找妳不行，鳴人找妳卻行，這不公平。」寧次有些哀怨。  
「請你搞清楚一件事情好嗎？要追我也不是這樣追的。」鹿丸少見的大發脾氣。  
「那還真是抱歉。」寧次對鹿丸道歉。  
等寧次道歉完，鹿丸拂袖而去，寧次馬上抱住鹿丸，鹿丸被嚇到，但是嫌麻煩的鹿丸並沒有掙扎，可是表情卻是很不高興，寧次看見鹿丸可愛的舉動不禁笑了起來，並且把鹿丸拉到屋子裡去，兩人促膝長談。  
寧次心裡開始拐人計畫～！～！～！～！～！計畫實施第一步，讓鹿丸無法離開自己。  
「請問奈良小姐又興趣和我交往嗎？」寧次高興的問。  
「我不要，那太麻煩了。」鹿丸想都不想直接拒絕。  
聽見這樣的回答，寧次還是不死心，因為拐人計畫還沒實行，首先寧次要先去找鹿丸的父母親商量，取得鹿丸父母親的同意權，能夠自行出入奈良家。  
隔天，寧次就開始實行拐人計畫的第一步，首先，寧次每天到奈良家叫醒鹿丸，也每天幫鹿丸買早餐，週而復始的，寧次的作法讓鹿丸受寵若驚，決定要想法子去應付寧次的拐人計畫，雖然說兩人都很喜歡慢慢來。  
宇智波家，鹿丸正在和裡面的人商討要怎樣才好。  
「小鳴，我到底要怎麼對付寧次啦！」鹿丸煩惱的對大家說。  
鳴人聽見這句話把口中的茶噴向一位黑髮男子，另一位黑髮臉上有法令紋的男子嘴吧上的糖果掉到地上，被噴茶的男子處變不驚的把臉上的水漬擦掉，在廚房的女子依舊像是沒聽見似的做飯，瞬間，大家馬上恢復原樣。  
女子從廚房走出，手中端著美味佳餚，笑著說，「小鹿有煩惱？」  
「對啊！姐姐，小鹿說寧次太煩了。」鳴人回答雪子的問題。  
沒錯！從廚房走出端著菜餚的女子正是現任第六代火影的姊姊，宇智波鼬的妻子，漩渦雪子。  
「還不就是日向寧次！」鹿丸沒好氣的說。  
「小鹿不喜歡寧次？」雪子有些不解。  
「也不是這樣說啦！只是覺得他欺負小鳴就讓我很生氣。」鹿丸對於這件事情不太高興。  
「那是因為他很喜歡妳。」順手夾菜給鳴人和佐助。  
「可是他並不知道小鳴喜歡的人很兇。」鹿丸意有所指。  
「妳覺得小鳴好打發還是寧次？」雪子突然問這句話。  
「小鳴！」鹿丸想都沒想就直接回答。  
「為什麼呢？」雪子又問。  
「因為小鳴只要有佐助和拉麵就行了。」鹿丸很乾脆的回答。  
「其實寧次比小鳴還好打發喔！」雪子笑笑的說。  
鹿丸不解雪子的意思，雪子並沒有說清楚，只是耐人尋味的說用她那IQ200的頭腦去想清楚，這件事情足足讓鹿丸煩惱很久，回想終了～！  
「當初為什麼會跟我交往？」寧次問鹿丸。  
「因為姐姐說你比小鳴還好打發。」鹿丸好笑的回答。  
「就這樣子。」寧次有些不高興。  
「嗯～！就這樣子。」鹿丸還是好笑的回答。  
「那妳願意做我今生的新娘嗎？」寧次求婚。  
「求婚的理由？」鹿丸反問。  
「第一千零一個理由，因為我愛妳。」寧次說出理由。  
「我願意。」鹿丸高興的回答。  
「妳嫁給我的理由？」寧次問鹿丸。  
「我愛你。」鹿丸回答。  
鹿丸重要的理由“翹班時你總是第一個找到我，也總是無怨無悔的陪在我身邊，也非常的照顧我，這些就是我愛你的理由。”END


	21. 初遇（君多）

設定年齡：君麻呂為五歲、多由也四歲  
某天，大蛇丸心血來潮要去水之國，想去看看竹取一族攻打霧隱忍者村的情況，奈並未多說什麼，因為想去探聽水影的情況，所以決定跟大蛇丸一起去。  
竹取一族個個都是好戰之人，想要攻打霧隱忍者村是竹取一族的夢想，然而君麻呂正是擁有可怕力量的竹取一族，他所擁有的血繼限界碰巧是竹取一族所滅亡的族人中的遺孤，可惜其他的竹取一族都害怕君麻呂的力量，所以一直把君麻呂關在牢籠中。  
等到竹取一族要攻打霧隱忍者村時才放君麻呂出來，君麻呂在牢籠中待有五年之久，去霧隱忍者村的中間，君麻呂遇到白和再不斬，也遇到大蛇丸。  
大家都被霧忍所殺死後，君麻呂來到樹林間，對著一朵小花說話，大蛇丸看見君麻呂，摸摸他的臉頰，並把他帶回音忍者村，路上，兩人跟奈會合，看見奈撿到其他小孩，一群人浩浩蕩蕩的回音之國。  
音之國內，其他人看見主子回來後，開始忙碌起來了，遙月和猿飛看見這種情形就知道他們回來了，多由也、紅豆、兜沒有什麼反應。  
多由也依舊坐在樹上練習吹笛子，笛子是舅舅雷所送她的生日禮物，雷要她好好練習吹笛子，說不定將來可以派上用場，多由也乖乖的聽舅舅的話在練習。  
一進到音忍者村的範圍內，君麻呂就聽見優美的笛聲，迫切的想要知道那優美的笛聲從何而來，因此馬上就脫離大蛇丸和奈去尋找優美的笛聲，大蛇丸看見君麻呂的行動並不多疑，因為自己的孩子們只有兩人出來迎接父母回家。  
「小多跑哪啦？」奈問自己的丈夫。  
「在樹林裡練習呢！」大蛇丸回答自己的妻子。  
君麻呂在一棵開滿紫藤花的樹下停止，抬頭向上看，看見一位很可愛的女生，但是風一吹，再抬頭一看，那女生就不見了，君麻呂感到疑惑。  
進屋沒多久後，君麻呂盯著一盆紫藤花看，君麻呂的這個舉動讓大家感到疑惑，當多由也走到客廳要拿那盆花時，君麻呂才知道他所看到的那個女孩正是現在站在她眼前的女孩，君麻呂微笑的看著多由也，多由也驚訝的盯著君麻呂。  
因為剛剛在樹下看自己吹笛子的男孩站在眼前，讓多由也非常驚訝，她以為只是鄰村的小孩誤闖進來，萬萬沒想到是父親帶回來的小男孩，恢復鎮定後，多由也拿起紫藤花到外頭澆水，君麻呂也跟著多由也一起走出去。  
一路上多由也見到君麻呂一直跟著她，卻又不跟她說話，讓多由也感到不安，馬上停下腳步跟他說話。  
「你為什麼一直跟著我呢？」多由也不解的問。  
「我想知道妳叫什麼名字？」君麻呂回答多由也的疑問。  
「叫人家報上姓名之前不是應該先告訴人家你的名字的嗎？」多由也有些不太高興的說。  
「我叫君麻呂！」君麻呂回答多由也。  
「多由也！」多由也也報上自己的姓名。  
報上姓名後，多由也馬上離開君麻呂的視線範圍，走到水邊幫那盆紫藤花澆水，卻沒注意到後頭的草叢中有些動靜，不一會兒，從草叢中就跑出一隻狼，當多由也意識到時，那隻狼已經向她步步逼近，多由也沒帶忍具出來，恐懼的往後退，不知道要怎麼辦才好？馬上冷靜下來後，多由也發現那隻狼的腳受傷了，於是多由也克服恐懼走向那隻狼，輕聲的說，「乖，別怕，我幫你療傷。」  
那隻狼似乎聽的懂多由也所說的話，乖乖的讓多由也療傷，看見這種情形君麻呂鬆了一口氣，君麻呂一直跟在多由也的身後，多由也太專注作自己的事情所以並沒有發現他，當君麻呂看見那隻狼想要攻擊多由也是馬上開始防備起來，正當要準備攻擊時看見多由也幫那隻狼療傷，馬上就鬆了一口氣。  
多由也決定把受傷的小狼帶回家，她看見君麻呂再不遠處，招了招手要他過來，君麻呂走到多由也的身邊，多由也把紫藤花交給君麻呂，抱起小狼並牽著君麻呂的手一起回家。  
看見兩人一起回家，大蛇丸放下心來，但是仔細一看，多由也抱著一隻小狼，大蛇丸猜出個大概，並未多說什麼，君麻呂把花放回原位。  
「孩子們，吃飯囉！」奈對自己的孩子們說。  
「爸爸，我可以養這隻狼嗎？」多由也問大蛇丸。  
「可以，親愛的，但是妳要負責照顧它。」大蛇丸對自己心愛的女兒說。  
「好的，爸爸。」多由也馬上答應。  
從這一刻起，君麻呂就對上天發誓他要永遠保護著多由也，絕對不會讓多由也受到一點傷害，能夠讓他著迷的女孩只有多由也一人，君麻呂的心從此以後容不下任何女生，除了多由也。 終


	22. 相遇（卡伊）

這天伊魯卡跟父母親出門買東西，在路上不小心撞到一位男孩，伊魯卡連忙站起來跟那個小男孩道歉，隨即看了一下那位男孩，發現那位男孩長的非常帥氣。  
「對不起，都怪我走路不小心，我叫海野伊魯卡。」伊魯卡對那個小男孩道歉。  
「小伊，要走囉！」海野媽媽催促。  
「好的，媽媽。」說完，馬上起身離開。  
那位小男孩正是我們帥氣的卡卡西，他發現剛剛那位小女孩所掉的海豚娃娃，那是一個很可愛的娃娃，後來伊魯卡要去撿回娃娃時看見卡卡西把娃娃收了起來，心想，『算了，就給他吧！當作賠罪，希望以後還能見著他。』  
回到家的卡卡西等不及要跟父母親說這件事情，說他今天遇見一位很可愛的小女孩，可是當他打開門時發現只有雲姑姑在家，這讓卡卡西有些失望，但是馬上又恢復成一般五歲孩童的樣子衝進雲的懷裡，雲摸摸卡卡西的頭，發現他手中拿一個很可愛的海豚娃娃，而且臉上帶有開心的笑容。  
「我們家的卡卡西遇到什麼好事了呢？」雲對卡卡西說。  
「姑姑，我跟妳說喔！我今天在放學回家的路上遇到一位很可愛的小女孩，她叫海野伊魯卡。」卡卡西高興的說。  
「海野家的獨生女，看來我們家的卡卡西有豔福囉！」雲非常高興卡卡西有豔福。  
「我長大後要娶她做我的新娘。」卡卡西非常肯定的說。  
「好，到時候姑姑一定幫你的，卡卡西畢業了，上忍老師是誰？」雲摸摸卡卡西的頭。  
「是姑姑的男朋友波風皆人。」卡卡西有些不高興。  
「是他啊～！那你要加油囉！」雲鼓勵卡卡西。  
「他很強喔？」卡卡西不解的問。  
「對，他很強。」雲微笑的說。  
「那我要請他教導我忍術。」卡卡西開始興奮起來。  
雲摸摸卡卡西的頭，抱起卡卡到廚房去，卡卡西知道雲這麼做就表示父母親因為任務而回不來，但是卡卡西不會因此而沮喪，卡卡西最喜歡雲姑姑了，在小卡卡西的心中雲姑姑除了漂亮之外還會許多忍術，而且最喜歡陪伴在卡卡西的身邊，雲姑姑也很厲害，以十五歲的年紀當上雪影。  
雲簡單做幾道料理足夠兩人吃，早上接到佐久茂的電話還以為卡卡西發生什麼事情，原來是夫妻倆想要在執行完任務後去渡個假，叫她過去照顧卡卡西幾天，雲馬上就答應，雪忍村的事情就暫時交給代理雪影。  
雲看著卡卡西快樂的把飯菜吃完，非常高興，雲非常喜歡小孩子，所以對卡卡西特別好，但是卻沒想到卡卡西會喜歡海野家的獨生女，本來雲就打算讓伊魯卡接替任務分發忍者的職位，所以想趁伊魯卡還小時訓練，雲知道伊魯卡很適合做這樣的工作。  
隔天，雲去海野家拜訪伊魯卡的父母，跟他們說事情的經過以及自己希望能夠親自訓練伊魯卡等事情，伊魯卡的父母馬上就答應這件事情，望女成鳳的心情讓伊魯卡的父母毫不猶豫的就答應雲的要求。  
雲牽著伊魯卡的小手來到卡卡西等人的訓練場，皆人看見雲來為了嚇嚇她而出手攻擊雲，雲馬上反應過來，一下子就化解了皆人的攻擊，皆人笑笑的看著雲，雲只是搖搖頭的看著皆人，眼尖的卡卡西馬上發現自己最愛的姑姑身邊帶了一位小女孩，是他上次遇見的那位小女孩。  
「有沒有被嚇到？」皆人笑笑的說。  
「你覺得有可能嗎？」雲沒好氣的問。  
「說的也是，妳的實力是我們三個之中最強的。」皆人不怒反而笑。  
「你也不賴！」雲誇獎。  
卡卡西馬上介入雲和皆人中間，抱住雲不放開手，卡卡西到現在依舊不承認自己的老師是自己最愛的姑姑的男友，皆人苦笑的看著卡卡西，因為打從他和雲交往以來，最強烈反對的不是雙方的親朋好友而是雲最疼的姪子卡卡西，小孩子的佔有慾特別的強，畢竟雲最疼愛的就是卡卡西，而且卡卡西認為雲姑姑就是他的，誰都不能跟他搶，因此雲和皆人交往才會被卡卡西反對。  
「卡卡西，今天學到了什麼？」雲摸摸卡卡西的頭。  
「什麼都沒學到。」卡卡西氣嘟嘟的跟雲說。  
「今天要介紹一位小女孩，你要幫我教導她忍術喔！」雲捏了一下卡卡西的臉頰。  
「嗯～！姑姑交代的事情我一定會辦好。」卡卡西摸摸剛剛被雲捏的臉頰。  
其他兩名小孩看著卡卡西和老師有說有笑的跟雲聊天，覺得很納悶，想要跟老師問清楚那位女性是誰？於是兩人鼓起勇氣開口，畢竟那位女性真的很漂亮，讓人看了眼睛就離不開她。  
「老師，跟妳聊天的那位女性是誰？」帶人開口問。  
「她是我的女友，第三代火影的女兒。」皆人回答學生的疑問。  
「她叫什麼名字？」凜好奇的問。  
「我叫猿飛雲，是三代火影的女兒，現任的雪影。」雲聽見他們的問話笑笑的說。  
「那我們要叫妳什麼呢？」帶人疑惑的問。  
「叫我雲阿姨就好了。」雲想都不想直接說。  
「可是妳那麼年輕，這樣會把妳叫老的說。」凜反對雲要他們叫的叫法。  
「這樣啊！那就叫我師母就好了。」雲微笑的說。  
「不要，姑姑又不一定會嫁給老師。」聽見這句話，卡卡西立刻大聲反對。  
「這樣說也對啦！不然這樣好了，你們也叫我老師好了，等真正嫁給你們的老師在叫我師母好了。」雲想了兩全其美的辦法。  
「那妳要教導我們什麼呢？」帶人問到重點。  
「對啊～！對啊～！」凜高興的說，  
「醫療忍術！」雲簡潔有力的說。  
「什麼是醫療忍術？」聽見這句話，小伊魯卡抬頭吶吶的問。  
「以後妳就知道了。」雲微笑的說。  
「啊！我都忘了，今天大家都不在家呢？」雲像是想起什麼似的說。  
「不在家？」皆人不解的問。  
「對啊！哥哥出任務去完成後跟嫂嫂去渡假，爸媽去開會，奈和雷出任務去了，我和卡卡西今天去住你家，好嗎？」雲可憐兮兮的問。  
「好啊！」皆人微笑的說。  
「我不要。」卡卡西又大聲的反對。  
「今天有烤秋刀魚和茄子味增湯喔！」雲壞壞的說。  
「好啦！」卡卡西投降的說。  
『大魚上鉤了，卡卡西真好拐。』→雲的心聲。  
「雲老師，妳今天要教我的東西。」伊魯卡問到重點。  
「喔！對了，今天晚上妳和我們一起住，我教妳那些東西。」雲想了想說。  
「嗯～！要跟爸爸媽媽說。」伊魯卡開心的說。  
「嗯～！等下回去時順道去說。」雲摸摸伊魯卡的頭。  
雲和伊魯卡在旁邊看卡卡西等人練習，順便也教導伊魯卡一些基礎的忍術，卡卡西不時的瞄伊魯卡一眼，發現這情況的雲笑了笑，皆人也發現這情況，知道卡卡西喜歡伊魯卡，雲開始盤算要怎麼跟自家的兄長報喜訊，說他們家的卡卡西已經有喜歡的人了，而且是個非常可愛的小女孩。  
傍晚，雲先到海野家講了一下情況，伊魯卡的父母馬上答應，因此四人就到附近超商買了一些晚飯用的材料，卡卡西總是插在皆人和雲中間，不讓他們有機會牽手，卡卡西向自個老師扮鬼臉，似乎是在說我勝利了。  
當天晚上雲教導伊魯卡許多東西，伊魯卡的學習能力很快，把絕大部分的東西都學起來了，雲發現伊魯卡學習能力很好，程度雖然沒有卡卡西好，但是伊魯卡總是很努力的把所有事情都學會，因此雲很喜歡教導伊魯卡。  
這件事情過了幾年之後，當年教導卡卡西的導師已經成為第四代火影，雲也順理成章的成為火影夫人，直到忍界大戰期間，十三歲的卡卡西喪母，十二歲的伊魯卡喪親，雙親死於大戰中，碰巧是猿飛雷的學生，所以被雷所收養，可是伊魯卡還是不能從父母親死亡的陰影中走出，總是會到慰靈碑前哭泣，小小年紀的她不能接受父母親就這樣離她而去。  
伊魯卡的朋友都很關心伊魯卡，可是伊魯卡還是依舊會到慰靈碑前哭，這天，伊魯卡依舊在慰靈碑前哭，猿飛、皆人、雲剛好走來，卡卡西跟在他們身後，猿飛安慰著伊魯卡。  
「我才沒有哭呢！我是在替他們高興，因為我是英雄的孩子。」伊魯卡逞強的說。  
猿飛抱住伊魯卡，讓伊魯卡堅強起來，雲走向慰靈碑前撫上其中一個名字，眼淚落了下來，因為那是她和皆人最好的朋友，英年早逝的死在戰場中，她恨，恨忍者的命運，為何忍者的命運要葬送在戰場中，卡卡西傻眼，他第一次看見雲姑姑哭，皆人抱著雲讓雲哭個夠。  
「木葉忍者村的孩子都擁有了火的意志。」猿飛對正在哭泣的人說。  
雲停止哭泣，牽起卡卡西和伊魯卡的手，交疊在一起，「卡卡西，我把伊魯卡交給你了，你要好好照顧伊魯卡。」  
卡卡西點頭，機警的四人發現有人在偷看，等那人出來才知道是水木，水木邀請伊魯卡一起去玩，伊魯卡看像卡卡西，看見卡卡西的眼神像是訴說著不要去，伊魯卡不知道要怎樣才好，她害怕去面對朋友，只好委婉拒絕水木的邀請。  
這一年的時間卡卡西都在幫伊魯卡走出陰影，連父親再續絃都未反對，畢竟那是大人的事情，小孩管不著，漸漸的伊魯卡對卡卡西產生好感，加上兩人本來就是青梅竹馬的關係，兩人從朋友昇華到戀人的這段期間，卡卡西都對伊魯卡很好，可是＂友達以上，戀人未滿＂這倒是讓卡卡西有點小不爽。  
卡卡西開始實現他五歲時所立下的諾言，要娶伊魯卡做新娘，開始對伊魯卡來強烈的追求，讓讓他同組的隊員都傻眼，凜在當年見到雲後就拜雲為師父，雲教導凜成為醫療忍者，現下所有人都認為卡卡西發瘋了，可是佐久茂和雲卻不這麼認為，只認為卡卡西在實踐他的願望罷了，實現他當初所說的話，他要娶妻，那個名為海豚的女孩就是他的妻子，他稻草人的妻子。  
伊魯卡受不了卡卡西的猛烈追求，總算答應卡卡西做他的女朋友，這下子換皆人開始報復卡卡西以前的所作所為了，當伊魯卡升任為下忍時，皆人就把伊魯卡帶到身邊做為專用助理，因此讓兩人見面的機會大為減少，卡卡西知道這是自己的老師為了報復他當年的所作所為才故意這樣做，但是卡卡西也不是省油的燈，決定向最愛的姑姑告狀，可是在伊魯卡的極力卻說下解除皆人的危機，伊魯卡認為兩人維持現狀就好，不必太過強求，卡卡西只好順著伊魯卡的意。  
幾年之後卡卡西回憶起這段往事還會笑笑的，伊魯卡知道卡卡西為什麼會那樣笑，多年來的相處讓兩人培養出一種默契，只要一個眼神一個動作就知道對方想要做什麼，兩人已經到達心靈相通的境界了，他們的愛不會表現的很明顯，但是總會不經意的流露出來，在旁人眼中看起來他們就像是戀人又像是夫妻。  
卡卡西出任務的前夕，伊魯卡總是會默默的收拾好行李，出門前會親自幫卡卡西帶上護身符，微笑的送他離開，即使擔心他也不會表現在臉上，當卡卡西受傷送進醫院，伊魯卡一定是第一個到達卡卡西的床邊，然後細心的照顧他，這樣子的相處方式是他們特有的，誰也學不來，他們的默契好成這樣是跟長年相處在一起有關，不過他們一拍即合。  
卡卡西認為上天給他最好的禮物就是認識伊魯卡這樣的女孩，認識了伊魯卡，卡卡西沒有踏進黑暗中，因為屬於他的光明總會照耀著他，支持他，對於伊魯卡來說，卡卡西也是上天賜與她最好的禮物，讓她有機會跟他在一起，也讓她跟他結為連理，這樣美好的一切是那麼的幸福，在十幾二十年前的意外中，種下了這段姻緣，月老也很巧妙的把兩人安排在一起，雖然偶爾有摩擦但是卻很幸福，因為幸福就是吵吵鬧鬧的。　　　　　　　　 END


	23. 相親相愛（我李）

☆此篇所有受君為女性^ˇ^  
風影辦公室傳來一陣陣曖昧的聲音，「我愛羅快點進來，我想要。」，「小李，妳今天很主動喔！」等等之類的話從風影辦公室傳出，讓許多砂忍不敢進去。  
小李從木葉之國嫁來風之國已經有兩年的時間，但是很少人見過她的真面目，雖然小李不介意大家看到她的真面目，可是我愛羅卻很保護小李，不讓她在公眾場合中公開露面，我愛羅可是非常保護小李。  
風影辦公室內，剛剛激情過後的兩人，我愛羅仔細清理好兩人的身體，體力負荷不了的小李已經昏睡在沙發上了，我愛羅開始處理那堆的像山高一般的公文，時間一點一滴的過去，小李似乎沒有醒來的跡象。  
噹～噹～噹～，鐘聲響起，表示晚餐時間已經到了，我愛羅看著昏睡中的小李，決定要叫醒她吃晚餐。。  
「小李，起床了。」我愛羅叫醒愛妻。  
「我還要再睡一下。」小李迷濛的說。  
「不行，一定要吃晚餐，不然身體會壞掉。」我愛羅非常的堅持。  
「好吧！」小李無奈的說。  
我愛羅抱起小李回家吃晚餐，手鞠已經把晚飯用好了，我愛羅和小李各自做好吃飯，手鞠和勘九郎慢條斯里的把飯吃完，他們都不想被愛情光波給射中，雖然說兩人也有論及婚嫁的情人，但是還是會不好意思。  
「我吃飽了！」手鞠和勘九郎異口同聲的說。  
小李有些驚訝他們吃飯的速度，但是自己也不忘繼續吃飯，我愛羅沒有多大的感覺，只是繼續為小李吃飯，想把小李養肥些。  
反觀木葉火影家  
「宇智波佐助，我恨你！」這大吼聲左鄰右舍都聽的一清二楚。  
「唉唷！宇智波家的二少爺又惹二夫人什麼事情了？」張三問李四。  
「大概又是老問題。」李四回答張三。  
才剛要踏進家門的雪子和鼬就聽見鳴人的大吼聲，就知道佐助和鳴人又吵架了，不愧是萬年熱戀型的夫妻，吵架永遠吵不停，明天就是五影大會了，今天還吵架，鼬和雪子搖搖頭。  
「你們兩個別吵了，明天是五影大會喔！」雪子對屋子裡的兩人說。  
「佐助，你怎麼不早說～！」鳴人大叫。  
「我也是現在才知道的，快點決定要帶誰去啦！」佐助有些不高興。  
「這次開會地點在砂忍村。」鼬對他們說。  
鳴人馬上決定好人選，紙張上寫，鹿丸、寧次、佐助、雪子、鼬，代理火影為小櫻和祭。  
來到砂忍村，我愛羅用最好的方式招待大家，小李也非常高興可以見到大家，開完會議後，喜歡熱鬧的鳴人馬上就拉著鹿丸出去逛逛，而被遺忘的親親老公們只好乖乖的跟在自家老婆的後面，鼬則是陪雪子上街買東西，我愛羅也放下公文陪小李上街晃晃。  
這次會議中有人想掀起大戰，但是馬上被反駁回去，除了砂忍的我愛羅之外的祭品之力都歸於木葉保護，四代火影的遺物由宇智波家的人來守護，祭品之力不再被歧視，木葉新生代的孩子們全力改造木葉，讓木葉成為最強的忍者村。  
在街上逛逛的我愛羅和小李買了一些東西，準備回去時聽見慘叫聲，是流氓調戲女孩子的慘叫聲，身為風影的我愛羅決定上前察看，貴為風影夫人的小李也跟著過去。  
當兩人上前查看發現流氓正再欺負一對姐妹花，我愛羅看不過去直接把流氓打成重傷，那對姐妹花非常感謝我愛羅，想要以身相許，但是我愛羅直接拒絕，可是兩姐妹不死心的繼續跟我愛羅撒嬌，小李在一旁看的很不是滋味，可是都沒開口說話。  
回程的路上，小李一直沒有開口說話，我愛羅覺得很不對勁，發現小李一直莫不吭聲的，而那對姐妹花也一直跟在他們的後面，讓小李很不是滋味。  
「我愛羅，我要回木葉，如果你搞不定她們的話我就不回來。」小李生氣的說。  
這句話帶給我愛羅很大的震撼，我愛羅才要說話人就不見。  
小李忍住眼淚收拾行李，手鞠看見這樣的情況馬上全力挽留，知道詳情後手鞠怒不可赫，直接殺入風影辦公室跟我愛羅槓上，我愛羅看著自家的姐姐這麼生氣表示自家的姐姐已經知道真相了。  
「你好啊～！竟然給我拋棄小李，你不想活了是嗎？我愛羅。」手鞠非常的生氣。  
「對不起，我馬上去挽留小李。」我愛羅馬上道歉。  
我愛羅匆匆忙忙的趕去挽留小李，小李淚眼婆娑的走出房門外，我愛羅馬上拉住小李，把小李抱在懷裡，小李在我愛羅的懷裡哭泣，我愛羅不知道要怎麼安慰小李，只好拍拍她的背部。  
「對不起，請妳不要走好嗎？」我愛羅道歉。  
「可是、可是，你愛我嗎？」小李哽咽的說。  
「我愛妳，我一直都愛妳。」我愛羅真誠的說。  
「真的嗎？」小李不相信的問。  
「真的！」我愛羅非常肯定的回答。  
小李才展開笑顏，我愛羅這才放下心來，幫忙把小李的東西收拾回房間，我愛羅不想失去小李，他一直一直很愛小李，不然是不會和她在一起的。  
「我愛羅，我們要一直相親相愛的在一起喔～！」小李突然開口說。  
「嗯～！我們會一直相親相愛的在一起。」我愛羅承諾著。  
相親相愛是他們最佳的見證，怎樣的考驗都無法分離兩人，我愛羅和小李像是如膠似漆的樣子，解都解不開。  
客從遠方來，遺我一端綺。 相去萬余里，故人心尚爾。文彩雙鴛鴦，裁為合歡被。著以長相思，緣以結不解。 以膠投漆中，誰能別離此？→這首詩很適合他們。　　END


	24. 夏日祭典（帶人、凜）

木葉的夏日祭典即將來臨，為了配合七影大會的到來，這次的夏日祭典舉辦的非常隆重，而且也多增加幾個遊戲。  
火影辦公室，雪子正在和綱手槓上。  
「我不要，我不要跳舞啦～～！」雪子大叫。  
碰～～！！窗戶破了，綱手不耐煩的看著眼前四歲年紀的小女娃，大蛇丸和自來也為雪子捏一把冷汗，綱手可是一位非常暴力的女忍，雪子非常不爽的看著這位正在破壞火影辦公室的姑姑，因為今年的夏日祭典碰巧抽到雪子上台跳舞，兩人為這件事情吵翻天。  
此時，四代目皆人和雪影雲開門進來，雲懷中抱著一歲多的的千葉，皆人看見破掉的窗戶心裡就有一個底了。  
「小雪，可以告訴我為什麼不要跳舞嗎？」皆人好奇的問自己的女兒。  
「我討厭跳舞！」雪子不高興的回答父親。  
「小雪，妳不能這樣，抽中妳就該去跳。」雲很有耐心的說。  
「你們大人都說的那麼好聽，又沒有人為我想過？」雪子大吼。  
說完，雪子就跑了出去，門也被重重的關上，旁邊掉落許多灰塵，千葉被嚇哭了，雲連忙哄她，皆人搖了搖頭，畢竟這種情況不是只有今天才發生過。  
雲看見這種情形，完全氣炸了，吼，「卡卡西，給我去把小雪帶回來。」  
門外的四人完全傻眼，佐久茂馬上就知道發生了什麼事情，用瞬身術離開去找姪女雪子，其他三人為了避免掃到颱風尾，非常配合的離開。  
佐久茂在鏡湖邊找到雪子和鼬，又安慰一直哭的雪子，佐久茂走到兩人身邊，看見雪子淚流滿面，鼬的衣服溼了一大塊時，心裡就有一個底了。  
「小雪，為什麼不要跳舞呢？」佐久茂問。  
「祭舞好難跳喔！為什麼不選小凜姐姐呢？」雪子哭著說。  
「小凜會跳？」佐久茂又問。  
「嗯！小凜姐姐有跳給我跟小鼬看。」雪子哭著回答。  
「好，那我們回去跟媽媽商量。」佐久茂決定請雲換人。  
「嗯！舅舅最好了。」雪子破涕為笑  
於是決定改為小凜跳祭舞。  
夏日祭典當天，小凜穿上雲為她設計的和服上台表演，台下的人目不轉睛的看著凜，凜表演的有聲有色，包含著許多情感，帶人更是一直盯著凜看，卡卡西和伊魯卡看見這種情形決定推兩人一把，到表演結束後凜要拋一個東西給台下的觀眾，拿到這東西的人可以成為表演者的伴侶。  
當凜要拋出香包時，卡卡西就設計帶人接到，當台上問起是誰接到時，帶人毫不考慮的衝上台去，卡卡西看見計畫成功後，馬上拉著伊魯卡去逛祭典。  
帶人和凜被這麼推一把有點措手不及，兩人面面相覷、不知所措，帶人氣卡卡西做這樣的事情，害自己緊張到不行，凜好笑的看著帶人的一舉一動。  
「帶人，我們去逛祭典吧！」凜微笑的說  
「喔！嗯！好。」帶人有些發楞。  
凜主動牽起帶人的手一起去逛祭典去，路上帶人有幾次想和凜說話但是都說不出口來，一直被凜拉著去玩，當凜看見卡卡西和伊魯卡親密的走在一起，心裡充滿著羨慕，一來當凜知道卡卡西有喜歡之人後就放棄喜歡卡卡西，二來對帶人遲遲不肯表白的態度感到失望。  
火影岩上，帶人對凜表白。  
「小凜，我喜歡妳。」帶人鼓起勇氣對凜說。  
聽見這句話，凜馬上抱著帶人在他臉上狂親，帶人馬上臉紅不已，害羞的不敢直視已經成為他的女友的凜，凜也好笑的看著帶人，她沒想到大剌剌的帶人竟然會這麼的害羞，讓她感到非常的好笑。  
沒多久他們就聽見卡卡西揶揄的話，「哎呀！錯過好戲了，妳說對吧！我親愛的小海豚。」  
【伊魯卡在日文裡面的發音就是海豚，有的時候卡卡西會故意這樣叫伊魯卡，當然有時候伊魯卡也會叫卡卡西稻草人。】  
伊魯卡沒多說什麼，只是笑笑的看著他們，也沒有回答卡卡西的問題，她由衷的祝福帶人與凜在一起，希望他們能夠像自己與卡卡西一樣的幸福。  
碰～～！！的一聲，煙火在空中放射出一朵朵美麗的花朵，像是祝福這兩對情侶似的大放光采，卡卡西抓緊伊魯卡的手微笑的看著煙火，凜靠在帶人的肩膀上看著煙火，兩對情侶緊密的靠在一起看煙火，美麗的花火是給每對情侶的祝福。  
木葉有一傳說，聽說只要是在夏日祭典裡表白得情侶會終生在一起，永不離去，【在天願做比翼鳥，在地願為連理枝】、【執子之手，與之偕老】，這兩句話在情人間廣為流傳，因此有些暗戀者都會選在夏日祭典跟喜歡的人表白，就是希望可以跟對方終生在一起。 終


	25. 雪天使(再白)

附註：漩渦雪子於十歲年紀就擔任第五代雪影  
→因為是以小孩子的年紀當上雪影的，所以雪子命令比他大或是同年紀的人都可以直接叫她的名字，比他小的人都直接叫她雪影姐姐，不用稱謂。  
附註：羽音的身分會另外解釋。  
雪之國的清晨，白緩緩起身，不想吵醒身旁熟睡的丈夫，原來是霧忍的兩人在波之國的事件後被雪影收留，一起替雪影效力。  
白輕輕的離開房間，身為鬼人再不斬的妻子是一件很辛苦的事情，隨時隨地都要面臨丈夫被人殺死的情況，房裡的丈夫擁有霧隱鬼人之稱或是鬼人再不斬，原名桃地再不斬的他，因為一次的考試殺了所有考生而擁有這個稱號。  
離開房間的白走進了廚房，泡了一壺咖啡，準備早上要吃的東西，昨夜再不斬將近半夜的時間才回到家，為了讓丈夫多睡些，白決定不要去叫醒再不斬。  
清晨的市場人不多，白趁這個機會去買一些蔬菜水果好補充家裡所欠缺的糧食，因為好幾天沒出門採購了，所以家中的糧食已經所剩不多了，必須出門採購。  
出門前白留下一張紙條貼在冰箱上  
老公：  
我出門去買菜，桌上的早餐記得吃。  
白留  
市場裡，白盤算要買些什麼東西，一邊走一邊看，不知不覺中就買了許多東西，這中間也碰見雪子帶羽音出來買菜，也交談了好一會兒。  
「白，最近過的好嗎？」雪子問白。  
「嗯～！還不錯，多謝雪影姐姐關心。」白高興的說。  
「不錯就好，趕快回去吧！以免再不斬找不到人。」雪子笑著說。  
「好！」白高興的答應。  
說畢，雙方就各自離開，臨走前白依稀聽見羽音跟雪子的說話聲。  
「媽媽，白姐姐好像雪天使喔！」羽音對雪子說。  
「是啊！白本來就是雪天使所轉世的喔！」雪子微笑的對自己的女兒說。  
白會心一笑，檢查了籃子裡的東西，確定所有物品的買齊後，開始往家的方向走回，繫念著再不斬是否起床了。  
回到家的白，看見再不斬再門口迎接她，高興的擁抱再不斬，再不斬拿起白手中的籃子，兩人一起進屋去，進屋後白看見再不斬並未吃早餐，有些心疼與生氣。  
「老公，為什麼不吃吃早餐？」白理直氣壯的質問。  
「我想等妳回來再吃。」再不斬溫柔的說。  
「你可以先吃啊！」白沒好氣的回答。  
「我習慣有妳在身邊陪我了。」再不斬微笑的說。  
白聽見只好乖乖坐下來陪再不斬吃飯，再不斬有這種習慣似乎是把白撿回來後所養成的，白的父母因為血繼限界的關係而死，白孤苦無依、孤單一人，再不斬還未撿回她時，她根本沒有活下去的勇氣，再不斬撿到後就一直為再不斬效命，成為他的工具，可是兩人的曖昧關係沒多久就昇華為友達以上、戀人未滿，波之國之後，再不斬才把心意表現出來。  
來到雪之國後，在雪子的聳恿之下，兩人成為夫妻，因為白還太小，所以再不斬一直沒碰她，再不斬決定等到白十七歲時才要碰她。  
白的清純、天真無邪吸引著再不斬，再不斬深深相信白是雪天使，白在一個下雪的國度中出生，所以白特別愛雪，只要下雪白就會跑第一個，在再不斬的眼中白中就像一個小孩子，一個純真又天真無邪的小孩。  
「我今天去市場時碰到雪影姐姐，還聽見羽音說我像雪天使。」白高興的訴說今天早上遇到的事情。  
「白就是雪天使。」再不斬回應白的話語。  
看見窗外下雪，白非常高興，想都不想就跑到外面去，手輕輕的舉起，雪花一片片的落在白手中，再不斬看見這種情形心想，『白就是天使，雪的天使。』  
兩人剛好是出生於寒帶地區的人，所以很快就能適應雪之國的天氣，白又剛好很喜歡雪，雪之國很適合兩人居住，雪之國終年下雪，即使有春天只是持續一下，可是在風花小雪來後，雪之國才有春天可言，在雪子的建議下，雪之國還是會下雪。  
「白，我看見一名天使。」再不斬高興的說。  
「天使？」白不解。  
「嗯～！妳就我的天使，白。」再不斬回答白的話語。  
「是啊！我是再不斬的天使，雪的天使。」白高興的說。  
兩人相視而笑，再不斬輕輕的為白披上外套，以免白感冒，白的笑容是再不斬的動力，白的笑容很溫柔、很美，就像是天使一般，這讓再不斬更加確定白就是雪天使的轉世。 終


	26. 無題（卡伊）

年齡設定：卡卡西17歲、伊魯卡16歲  
上忍考試，伊魯卡聽從雷建議去考，中間卡卡西也有勸她去考，伊魯卡疑惑為什麼雷叫她考上忍，雷非常清楚自己的實力，但是又為什麼呢？兩年前才被逼去考中忍，只因為雲說她非常適合，千百個為什麼在心裡萌芽，曾經雷也不希望伊魯卡去考上忍，畢竟對伊魯卡來說上忍世界是非常的殘忍的，伊魯卡太過善良了，忍者世界她不應該踏進來的。  
卡卡西看見伊魯卡在窗邊發呆，從後面輕輕一抱，伊魯卡馬上警覺，但是一下子又放鬆了，因為她知道身後的人是卡卡西，卡卡西正在吃她的豆腐，伊魯卡打了卡卡西正在吃豆腐的手，每次卡卡西遇到伊魯卡就會變的不正經，總是會故意在伊魯卡身上摸來摸去的吃豆腐。  
「在想什麼？」卡卡西摟緊伊魯卡問。  
「在想你為什麼會要我去考上忍？」伊魯卡問身後的人。  
「妳的實力達到了啊！親愛的小海豚。」卡卡西把頭埋入伊魯卡的頸邊中，吸取伊魯卡身上淡淡的花香味。  
「是嗎？」伊魯卡還是不解。  
「別想太多了，妳的老師不也信任妳嗎？」卡卡西安撫伊魯卡的情緒。  
「嗯～！」伊魯卡欲言又止。  
才正要說什麼的伊魯卡，唇馬上被堵起來，卡卡西細細品嚐伊魯卡，雙手也不安分的在伊魯卡申上游走，並且開始向下進攻，吻著鎖骨的時候，伊魯卡想起明天有事情要做，連忙阻止卡卡西，不然後果不堪設想。  
「為什麼不讓我繼續？」卡卡西不滿被阻止。  
『可惡！差點就可以吃到心愛的小海豚的說，處子之身啊～！我最心愛的小海豚的第一次就可以獻給我的說，不要破壞我的好事啦！！』內心狂叫。  
「你忘了啊！我明天還要準備一些例行公事。」伊魯卡提醒卡卡西。  
「我會幫妳請假，距離第二次上忍考試還有兩個月，我會陪妳修煉的。」卡卡西真誠的對伊魯卡說，順便在伊魯卡的耳邊吹氣。  
「不行，明天真的有很重要的事情要做。」伊魯卡阻止卡卡西，臉也剛剛因為卡卡西吹氣的關係而變的紅潤。  
「不要，我要妳陪我啦！」卡卡西開始任性、撒嬌。  
此時，鳴人敲著他們房間的門，哭著大喊，「小海豚，我好怕，大家都不在，房子裡黑黑的，好恐怖！！」  
伊魯卡聽見鳴人的聲音，馬上推開卡卡西，開門把鳴人抱起來，鳴人趴在伊魯卡身上睡著了，伊魯卡把鳴人抱著並且來到鳴人的房間，看見裡頭的畫圖用具未收好，凌亂的躺在地上，伊魯卡知道三歲的鳴人為什麼會害怕，因為大家都出任務去了，火影大人正巧去風之國開會。  
伊魯卡把鳴人抱回床上，動手收拾地下凌亂的東西，並且把雲做給鳴人的小熊放在鳴人懷裡，讓她睡的安穩些，並且把鳴人床頭上的小燈打開，確定鳴人已經熟睡後才回房間去。  
回到房間，卡卡西馬上抱著伊魯卡，伊魯卡拍拍卡卡西的背，看見時鐘已經晚上九點多了，兩人也要準備休息。  
卡卡西繼續剛才未完的動作，親吻著伊魯卡，即使伊魯卡要推開卡卡西都不行，卡卡西親吻著伊魯卡的脖子，手脫去伊魯卡的衣服，隨手往旁邊丟，伊魯卡身上只剩下內衣內褲了，伊魯卡深情的看著卡卡西，並且把卡卡西的衣服解開，卡卡西把伊魯卡抱到床上，動手把伊魯卡身上最後一道防線脫去，自己也脫下褲子，露出慾望，一手摟著伊魯卡，另一隻手則是由移到伊魯卡的大腿附近，手指伸進那未開發的幽穴裡去。  
「嗯～！啊～！嗯～！啊～！卡卡西。」受到這種刺激，伊魯卡受不了的叫。  
「伊魯卡的聲音真是好聽。」卡卡西壞心的說。  
等卡卡西確定伊魯卡的小穴很溼後，才開始放入慾望到伊魯卡的小穴裡，出經人事的伊魯卡非常之痛，「卡卡西，很痛，拿出來。」不一會兒，卡卡西察覺到伊魯卡不會痛後，慢慢開始抽動，「快～！快～！嗯～！卡卡西。」卡卡西耳邊一直傳來伊魯卡的呻吟聲，直到兩人解放過後，雙方並沉沉睡去。  
天亮，伊魯卡先起身，馬上扯到傷口，「痛～！」腰非常的痠痛，看見兩人赤裸的樣子，馬上就明白是怎麼回事，看了一下時間，早上五點多，伊魯卡有些疲倦，乾脆躺在卡卡西的懷裡睡去，並且偷偷的在卡卡西耳邊說，「卡卡西，我愛你。」  
卡卡西似乎聽見這句話，俊美的臉上泛起微笑，把伊魯卡摟的更緊，昨晚睡前，卡卡西收拾好殘局，並在伊魯卡耳邊說過同樣的話，兩人真心愛對方的，永不離棄，對卡卡西來說伊魯卡就像是他最心愛的寶貝一樣，他絕對不會拋下他的寶貝離開。 THE END


	27. 愛笑的孩子（佐助中心）

我是個在黑暗中的孩子，但是我卻喜歡上一名愛笑的女子，她是個陽光般的女孩子，她總是笑著，又很容易知足，毫不猶豫的把自己的笑容分送給別人，希望別人可以跟她一樣的快樂，她就是這樣的女孩，她有一頭金色的長髮與天藍色漂亮的眼眸，笑起來特別的好看，漂亮的笑容是所有人的陽光，也是我的陽光，從黑暗中救贖我的陽光。  
她是個很仗義執言的女子，總是會對別人拔刀相助，不管是什麼樣的事情，我總是要輕聲的提醒她要做這件事情之前必須要三思而後行，她也只是笑笑的看著我，然後跟我說她知道了，但是每每她還是會這樣做，總是會把一些地痞流氓打的落花流水的。  
她的笑容是我的救贖，她的笑容就像是陽光一樣穿透了我黑暗的生活，讓我能夠活在陽光下，對於她我很感謝，但是我又好想好想把她鎖在我身邊，不讓任何人接近她，可惜這是不可能的事情，因為她的人緣特別的好，大家都很喜歡跟她交朋友，都是被她身上陽光般的氣質給吸引住。  
我真的好愛她，好喜歡看她的笑容，那陽光般的笑容帶領我往前走，帶領我走向光明的路途，雖然她的個性衝動，但是我還是好愛她，不想失去她，因為看見她就如同看見太陽一般，我會好好的保護這可愛的太陽，我的她。  
「你這傢伙，竟然敢亂欺負人。」她又開始仗義直言。  
你看，她又來了，她又在教訓這些小混混了，她總是會幫助一些陌生人，村中的人大家都很喜歡她，尤其是小孩子，小孩子最喜歡她，她對所有的小孩子都很好，很難相信她是火影大人的女兒，連同輩的朋友都很喜歡她，她很單純也很好相處。  
「妳啊！小心有一天不知道自己怎麼死的！！」我微怒的說。  
「才不會咧！有你在我的身邊！」她微笑的說。  
真是的，她每次都會回答我這句話，她真的很依賴我，從小到大都會跟在我身邊，自從我們認識後她都跟在我的身邊，而她也很依賴她的姐姐，也很喜歡她的姐姐，我很清楚自從滅族後她就一直不敢接近陌生人，剛開始我認識她的時候也是，連哥哥要接近她都要拿東西來討好她，不然她是不會刻意去接近不認識的人。  
她也是一位很單純的女孩子，雖然不會隨隨便便的接近陌生人，但是她會被她喜歡的東西給拐走，這點就是我要好好注意的地方，以防認識的人拐到不知名的地方去，我相信她的忍術比我強很多，但是單純的個性讓人不擔心也不行，畢竟她很相信我們這些人，她只要一相信人就會一直相信下去，即使那個人曾經背叛過大家，她還是依舊會相信他，這就是她的缺點，但也是她的優點。  
我喜歡她，但我更愛她，打從第一次見面時我就喜歡上她了，後來知道哥哥在和她的姊姊交往的這件事情，我總是會要求哥哥帶我去她家和她玩，哥哥和母親與父親都不反對我喜歡她這件事情，母親認為自己多了一位可愛的媳婦，一位漂亮又可愛又單純的媳婦，她的父母親也不介意我和她交往，好像我們還沒出生時就已經指腹為婚過了。  
我喜歡她，但是不知道她喜不喜歡我，是不是知道我的喜歡是情人間的喜歡，會不會以為是朋友間的喜歡呢？那個笨蛋，我真的好想要知道這件事情，好想知道她對我是不是愛戀的喜歡，是不是啊？我好想知道喔！真希望她可以跟我說這件事情。  
「超級大白痴！妳又再發呆了喔！」我不爽的說。  
她像鹿丸一樣總是喜歡看著天空發呆，不知道她在天空中看見了誰？是我？還是別人？這讓我小擔心了一下，我希望她在天空裡看見的人是我，不是任何人。  
「我哪有發呆啊！渾蛋佐助！」她賭氣不高興的看著我。  
我把她攬在懷裡，陪她一起看天空中的白雲，藍色的天空就像是她的眼睛，潔白無瑕的眼睛，我永遠都無法忘記第一眼看見她的樣子，那純淨又漂亮的眼睛，配上陽光般的金髮是那樣的絕配，我第一眼就喜歡上她了，她從來不知道這個秘密，我將這個秘密埋藏在心中許多年都不曾跟她說過。  
她是那樣的純真無瑕，是我心中的天使，但是身為忍者卻不得不碰上一些血腥的場面，不得不親手殺死一些人，有時我寧願她生長在一個平凡的家庭中，而不是在血腥的忍者世界中，可惜天不從我願，她的夢想就是要當上火影，村中最高的領導者，超越她的父親，和她親愛的姊姊並駕齊驅，因此心地善良的她總是要面對嚴苛的考驗，即使不想殺人也得把人殺死，當然我希望這是由我來動手比較好。  
我的夢想就是永遠的保護她不讓她受到傷害，我為了要保護她不惜犧牲掉自己的生命，只希望心愛的她可以活的好好的，但是我卻不知道她並不希望我這樣做，因為她知道，她也很愛我，也希望我可以活著陪著她，我的願望很簡單，我要當上暗部大隊長，保護她這位像陽光般存在的火影，不讓她受到一丁點的傷害，希望她可以永遠保持純真的笑容，永遠快樂的生活，永遠活在陽光下。  
如果她是太陽我就是月亮，我是太陽分送給我的陽光而讓夜晚有亮光的，大家都說她是太陽而我是月亮，一個為晝，一個為夜，這是我們的最佳寫照，幕日的黑夜會吞噬原來明亮的大地，陰鬱籠罩，而晝日的陽光卻可以將世間的陰鬱掃盡，充滿希望，這兩方實力相當，可是現在的景色卻是漸層相接，難得一見黎明。  
就像月亮離不開太陽，星星也離不開月亮，月量一直陪伴著星星，星星也一直陪伴著月亮，月亮陪伴著太陽，太陽也陪伴著月亮，始終不離。  
她曾經問過我，說我為什麼總是對她以外的人冷漠，而我這樣回答她，『我對人冷漠是因為我把溫情都給了妳！』  
滅族讓我不相信所有人只相信自己，多虧了她，我找回對所有人相信的感覺，也相信村裡的人，不會那樣無依無靠，不會那樣孤獨，不會那樣寂寞與孤單，多虧了她，我喜歡的她，心地善良的她，像陽光般的她。  
我最喜歡的花就是向日葵，因為向日葵很像她，人們都說向日葵是太陽花，對我來說向日葵就是她，我心愛的女人，我只希望她可以過的好好的，只要她開心什麼事情我都願意去做，只要不要讓我看見她哭泣的樣子就行了，我喜歡的她不適合哭泣的臉龐，適合開心的笑臉，只要她不哭，我什麼事情都可以做到。  
「佐助，我們會不會分開？」她不知道為什麼問了這句話。  
「傻瓜！我們哪會分開，不要想太多了。」我馬上安慰她。  
懷裡的她有些不安，前一陣子波之國的任務給她太多的感觸了，即使她知道那兩個人還活在世上，她還是感到不安，好像我們隨時隨地都會分開一樣，經歷過太多死亡的我們，對於太過安逸的生活會感到害怕，這是必然的事實，我只有努力安慰她，不要讓她有多想，她是要快快樂樂的，不是哀傷的，所以我會驅走她的不安。  
「我們會永遠的在一起，永遠的！」我保證的說。  
「永不分開，生生世世！」她笑了。  
是啊！我們會一直在一起永不分開，不管過了多久我們都會在一起，我們的姻緣是註定好的，月老一定捨不得讓我們兩個分開，直到下一世都還會在一起，生生世世我們都會在一起的，直到永遠，我們的牽絆，我們的紅線可是切不斷的喔！我親愛的鳴人！ END


	28. 暗部的假日(鼬的生日賀文(遲來的))

今天早晨，一如往常的，「佐助，你給我站住！」鳴人對佐助大叫。  
客廳中，一群人無奈的看著他們。  
「這是第幾次了？」雪子的抱怨聲。  
「不知道。」鼬一貫的回答。  
「小鼬，能不能管好你弟？」雪子沒好氣的對鼬說。  
「再說吧！」鼬事不關己的說。  
一如往常，火影家總是在一大早會出現吵架聲，這種沒營養又低級的吵架聲，正是我們的主角漩渦鳴人和宇智波佐助所發出來的，佐助叫醒鳴人的方式很特別，就是把鳴人吻醒，而這樣子的結果就是引發一場大戰，一大早就擾人清幽，為了這件事情雪子已經警告過很多次，但是佐助從沒把這警告聽進去過，因此讓雪子非常的頭痛。  
「媽媽，好吵喔！」羽音在客廳的門口抱怨。  
雪子把羽音抱在懷裡，沒多說什麼，反正這是個例行公事，每天早上都會發生的例行公事，久了大家都習以為常，『唉～！今天出門羽音該怎麼辦？』雪子心裡犯嘀咕，因為不知道要把羽音託付給誰。  
伊魯卡正好走進來，看見雪子抱著羽音，臉上盡是愁容，知道是怎麼回事了，因為雪子這幾天要出超Ｓ級任務，羽音會沒有人可以照顧，雪子正煩惱這事情。  
「小雪，我幫妳照顧小羽，妳和鼬安心出任務吧！」伊魯卡對雪子說。  
「真是太感謝妳了，伊魯卡姐姐。」雪子非常高興。  
「不客氣，剛好卡卡西答應帶我們一家子出去玩，可以順便帶小羽去玩。」伊魯卡笑笑的解釋。  
「那還真是感謝！我正愁沒人可以照顧小羽。」雪子簡直是找到救星般一樣的舒坦。  
羽音醒來後，雪子把羽音交給伊魯卡，羽音大哭出來，雪子馬上抱回羽音，拍拍她的背，安慰她不要哭，想辦法把這吵鬧的聲音給關掉，雪子整個人已經快要頭昏腦脹了。  
「小羽乖，媽媽和爸爸要出工作，妳乖乖的和伊魯卡舅媽在一起，好嗎？」雪子安慰女兒。  
「我不要，我要和爸爸媽媽在一起。」羽音開始任性起來。  
「可是我們要出去很久。」雪子無奈的說。  
「我不管，今天是爸爸的生日，外公有放爸爸假，我要跟你們出去玩。」羽音賭氣的說。  
「這…。」雪子啞口無言。  
雪子無言以對，羽音任性起來，沒有人可以拿她有辦法，皆人剛好看見這種情形，知道羽音在任性，因為雪子和鼬要出任務，羽音必須交給伊魯卡照顧，可是羽音不肯，因此開始吵起來，讓雪子拿她沒有辦法，雪子對小孩子是不會發脾氣的，因此每次扮黑臉的一定是鼬，自從收養羽音後他們就說好扮白臉的是雪子，扮黑臉的是鼬，但是羽音比較喜歡黏著鼬，對羽音來說，鼬比較有多的時間可以陪她玩，雪子則是非常的忙碌，偶爾才會有時間陪她玩。  
「小雪，任務不用去，妳和鼬好好休息。」皆人貼心的對女兒說。  
「可是爸，為什麼不用去？」雪子好奇的問。  
「委託人前幾天跟我說要去暗殺的人聽說已經過世了，機密文件已經奪回了。」皆人回答女兒的疑問。  
「我知道了，我和小鼬帶羽音出去玩了。」雪子只好投降。  
鼬和雪子出門，雪子懷裡抱著羽音，羽音臉上掛著笑容，爸爸媽媽好不容易帶她出門玩，羽音非常高興，但是也不忘今天是父親的生日，『家中已經開始準備派對了，不知道父親母親有沒有注意到』羽音心想著。  
羽音注意到父親的臉上盡是笑容，跟平常不一樣，似乎非常高興今天放假，父親牽著母親的手一起走在大街上，兩人今天都沒戴上木葉忍者的護額，也換下忍裝，父親上半身穿著背心，頭髮放下來，下半身穿著牛仔褲，看起來非常的帥氣，母親長髮放下，藍色的短袖上衣配白色的短裙，穿著白色的馬靴，看起來非常美麗，頭上綁著藍色的髮帶。  
「小鼬，今年你要什麼禮物？」雪子問自己的丈夫。  
「我要妳獻身給我。」鼬在雪子的耳邊說。  
雪子馬上臉紅起來，非常不自在的看者羽音，羽音不懂母親為什麼要臉紅，父親滿臉的笑容，似乎會有好事發生，一定是跟母親有關的事情，不然母親怎麼會臉紅。  
來到一座涼亭，三人到裡面坐下休息，旁邊有小河流，羽音非常高興的跑過去玩耍，鼬揮揮手要羽音小心些，羽音點點頭，雪子輕靠在鼬的肩膀上，看著羽音玩的非常高興，鼬緊緊的握著雪子的手，似乎沒有放開的打算，另一隻手摟著雪子纖細的腰身，兩人親吻著，直到羽音的叫喊聲才讓兩人停止，畢竟兩人已經進入渾然忘我的世界中。  
「爸爸媽媽，你們看那邊有彩虹耶！」羽音高興的說。  
兩人走近一看，發現有瀑布，因此羽音才說有彩虹，兩人笑了笑，雪子看了一下時間，發現時間有些晚了，決定先去逛超級市場，今天是雪子掌廚，剛好又是鼬的生日，所以雪子決定做大餐給大家吃。  
超級市場，生鮮區，雪子拿了一些肉片還有魚類，羽音挑了一些蝦子，鼬沒挑什麼，逛了一下超級市場，購物籃車上都滿滿的材料，大部分都是鼬愛吃的食物，鼬的手上也都是甜點，羽音的手上則是有許多不同的食材，是其他人愛吃的食物。  
回到家，雪子和羽音合力把材料抬到廚房，雪子把所有的材料清洗乾淨，並且把鍋碗瓢盆拿出來，羽音在旁邊幫忙，過了許久，大餐出來了，其他人也陸陸續續的回家，一到家看到滿桌子的餐點，大家非常高興。  
做好飯菜的雪子，去看客廳中的留言板，看上明天有什麼任務要出，看好之後，雪子也坐下來跟大家一起吃飯，羽音非常高興今天出去玩的事情，希望明天也能出門，所以決定問雪子。  
「媽媽，明天還能出去玩嗎？」羽音期待的問。  
「不一定呢？」雪子回答女兒並心想，『要看我明天爬不爬的起來。』  
雪子並未說出心裡話，因為她知道鼬一定會要禮物的。  
吃完飯後，雪子把蛋糕拿出來大家分著吃，點好蠟燭要鼬許願，鼬開始在心裡許願。  
『希望大家能平平安安。』照慣例的說法。  
『希望小雪的武功不要進步的那麼快。』有些嫉妒的說法。  
『希望每天都可以吃到甜點，如果這個願望實現的話，前面兩個願望不用實現也行。』自己最希望的事情。  
吃飽飯後，雪子陪羽音洗澡，鼬則是洗好澡後到房間去等待雪子，畢竟期待這麼久的禮物總算可以拿到手了，從十歲那年一直等到現在，他總算可以碰觸雪子的身體，那令全村男人遐想的身體今天就要屬於他的，鼬非常的高興。  
雪子哄羽音睡著後，就回到房間，當初重新分配房間後，鼬就和雪子睡在一起了，穿著浴衣的雪子非常的美麗，讓所有男士看了都會噴鼻血的身材，該凸的地方凸，該凹的地方凹，是所有女性夢寐以求的身材。  
當打開門的那一剎那，鼬用迅雷不及掩耳的速度把雪子抱在懷裡，瞬間就把門關起了，雪子因為鼬的舉動而臉紅不已，靠在鼬的胸懷，聽著那規律的心跳聲，讓雪子迷戀不已，鼬輕輕的撥弄雪子的髮絲，低下頭來輕吻著她，兩隻手不安分的在雪子身上遊走，一隻手攬著腰，另一隻手則是進入雪子的浴衣裡去，輕輕的玩弄雪子的乳房，挑逗她的感官神經，雪子雙手環繞著鼬的脖子，鼬把雪子背對過自己，輕吻著雪子敏感的耳朵，一隻手在雪子的大腿內側遊走，另一隻手把雪子的浴衣解開，鬆開的浴衣可以看見雪子火辣的身材若隱若現。  
鼬的雙手放在雪子的乳房上，輕輕的為它們按摩，直到覺得夠為止後，把雪子壓在床上，雪子解開鼬的浴衣，看見鼬結實的胸膛，也看見鼬的慾望舉起，鼬把雪子的大腿扳開，舔著雪子的私處，吸取那甜美的蜜液。  
「嗯～！嗯～！嗯～！」雪子呻吟著。  
雪子把雙手放在鼬的頭上，鼬的舌頭像是在挑逗似的，一下舔，一下深進去幽穴，讓雪子酥麻不已，鼬抬起頭來，舔了舔嘴，像是吃不夠似的，鼬把雪子的浴衣完全脫下，也把自己的浴衣脫下。  
「換妳服侍我了。」鼬壞心的說。  
雪子把手放在鼬的慾望上，開始把玩起慾望來，到最後鼬受不了了，接進入雪子的幽穴裡，鼬忘了雪子還是處子之身，這一進去讓雪子難過至極，畢竟這是雪子第一次初經人事，處子之身的她怎麼可能受的了這樣的刺激。  
「痛～！」雪子大喊。  
當雪子說出這句話時，鼬才意識到雪子不舒服，因此開始安撫雪子的情緒，好讓事情可以繼續下去，畢竟慾望沖昏頭的他忘記雪子還是處子之身。  
「忍耐些。」鼬安撫雪子的情緒。  
當鼬開始抽動後，沒多久雪子不痛了，雪子抓著鼬的背部享受著鼬帶來的快感，淫蕩的叫著，鼬非常滿意雪子的反應，在雪子身上留下屬於自己的記號，佔有慾強的鼬，是絕對不會讓人有機會搶走雪子的，高潮過後兩人互喊名字，兩人歡愛過後，雪子用最後的力氣說了一句生日快樂之後就沉沉睡去，鼬抱著雪子入眠。  
隔天早晨，陽光射進屋子沒多久雪子就醒了，睜開眼的雪子看見鼬安詳的睡臉，動手開始去描繪鼬的臉頰，鼬帥氣的臉頰讓雪子迷戀不已，第一次見到他時就已經深深的喜歡上他了，隨著年齡的增長，愛戀的心情並未消失，反而有增無減，總是讓人安心的臉。  
「那麼喜歡畫我的臉啊？！是因為我太帥的關係嗎？」鼬故意說。  
「自戀狂。」雪子垂了一下鼬的胸口。  
「我愛妳，親愛的小雪。」鼬深情的對雪子說。  
「我也愛你，小鼬。」雪子回應鼬的話語。  
鼬把雪子抱的更緊，不讓她離開床上，雪子依舊撫摸鼬的臉頰。  
「什麼時候醒的？」雪子問、  
「在你摸我臉時。」鼬在雪子耳邊吹氣。  
「你做什麼？」雪子意識到鼬危險的氣息。  
「吃早餐。」鼬親吻雪子的身體。  
鼬親吻著雪子，在接吻當中，鼬的手又不安分的向下摸，當摸到兩人結合的幽穴時，鼬忍不住的把慾望放了進去，決定再來場翻雲覆雨。  
「色鬼！今天有任務。」雪子提醒鼬。  
「時間還早，沒關係。」鼬繼續做下去。  
「真受不了你。」雪子放棄。  
「妳就是愛啊！」鼬故意說。  
雪子笑了笑，獻吻給鼬，她知道說不動鼬，到頭來還是會被壓，乾脆乖乖投降當鼬的早餐，反正就像鼬所說的時間還早，只要鼬不要太超過的話，任務的確不會遲到。 END


	29. 溫柔（牙雛）

這天，第八班小隊正常舉行任務，這次任務不同於以往，是個偵查任務，因為第八班的成員正好是同期下忍中唯一一隊擁有偵察能力的隊伍，因此為了好好利用他們的所長，火影大人決定派他們去偵查這次的對象，也是暗部主要通緝人犯，Ｓ級的逃犯。  
暗部分隊長雪子、鼬，暗部隊長幻三人頭痛的看著這些報告，上頭印有大大的Ｓ，可是通緝人犯卻下落不明，這可足足讓三位天才大傷腦筋。  
「我說哥哥，你也太不小心了吧！這次會不會太誇張了？」雪子有些怒意。  
「對不起，我不是故意的，我一時疏忽了。」幻對雪子道歉。  
「疏忽、故意？你要是故意的還得了，這次我軍損傷慘重，你這對隊長怎麼當的。」鼬也非常的生氣。  
三人吵成一團，就因為這次沒抓到逃犯，還派出偵查隊，幻的一時疏忽，讓雪子所有的計畫都打亂，還派出雪子最心愛的徒弟雛田出任務，光是這兩點就足夠讓雪子不爽一整天。  
任務中的三人，奉命去抓逃犯的雪忍蟲魔女小渚，沒多久四人就抓到犯，並且把他抓回木葉交給火影大人處置，這中間除了牙有受點小傷之外，其他人都沒事，雛田細心的為  
牙療傷。  
「牙，下次小心些。」雛田擔心的說。  
雛田一邊說一邊溫柔的替牙包紮，牙感受到雛田的溫柔與細心，不好意思的搔了搔頭。  
「汪～！嗚～嗚～！」赤丸在一旁叫。  
翻譯：『主人，為什麼不向雛田表白呢？』  
小渚和志乃聽見赤丸所說的話都快笑翻了，畢竟兩人有些曖昧，旁人看的一清二楚，牙臉紅到不行，被赤丸這麼一說讓牙不知所措，雛田沒說什麼。  
→雪忍需要精通各種動物的語言，不然無法成為雪忍  
「牙，不打擾你跟雛田了，我和志乃先走了。」小渚笑笑的說。  
「好好加油吧！我們不當你們的電燈泡了。」志乃也附和的說。  
瞬間兩人就不見了，留下雛田和牙，赤丸也被小渚和志乃帶走，兩人一直不開口說話，牙受不了這種沉重的氣氛，決定先開口跟雛田說話。  
「雛田，我喜歡妳。」牙鼓起勇氣向雛田表白。  
「牙，我也喜歡你。」雛田害羞的回應。  
兩人因為聽到對方的告白而臉紅不已，牙溫柔的牽起雛田的手一起走回日向宗家。  
路上，牙牽著雛田的手一起回家。  
「雛田為什麼會喜歡我呢？」牙不解的問。  
「因為牙很溫柔。」雛田靦腆的說。  
「溫柔？」牙還是不懂。  
「因為雛菊總是追著太陽跑，可是當雛菊看見太陽和月亮在一起後，雛菊才體會到水的溫柔，牙的溫柔似水。」雛田解釋給牙聽。  
「不，應該說水總是看著太陽，可是當水發現太陽與月亮在一起後，水才真正體會到雛菊，因為雛菊總是默默的付出她的溫柔。」牙笑笑的說。  
「雛菊可以沒有太陽，但是不能沒有水。」雛田緊緊的握住牙的手。  
「水也是一樣，可以沒有太陽卻不能沒有雛菊。」牙也回應雛田的話。  
兩人相視而笑，在暗處看的志乃和小渚聽見這一番話，心中有莫大的感觸，兩人並未多說什麼，只是一起把赤丸送回家，看著一對影情人終成眷屬是一件多麼美好的事情。  
犬塚媽媽從另一個兒子志乃的口中得知牙有喜歡的人，心中的大石頭總算放下，犬塚家和油女家的結合，多虧了火影大人的幫忙，因為兩人都喪夫喪妻，幾次的接觸讓兩人各自喜歡，卻遲遲不敢踏出一步，所以火影大人和雪影大人就推了兩人一把，加上兩人的孩子都不反對，因此結為夫妻。  
晚餐時間，一家人都在討論牙的戀情。  
「老公，我們家的兒子繼志乃之後，牙也有喜歡的人了。」爪高興的說。  
「喔～！誰是牙所喜歡的人呢？」志彌好奇的問。  
「雛田。」志乃很老實的回答。  
「真是個不錯的人選。」花也高興的說。  
「你們不要再講啦！」牙害羞的大叫。  
小渚被志乃挽留在油女家吃飯，卻被牙的大叫給嚇了一跳，小渚身體裡的蟲因為牙的大叫而亂飛，差點演變成蟲蟲危機，多虧了志彌、志乃和小渚才安定下來，小渚氣的差點把牙給分屍。  
雛田和牙向對方表白後，兩人見面次數變多了，也逐漸開始慢慢的約會，進展的很快，看在大家的眼裡都認為他們倆是天作之合，也很欣喜木葉又有一對情侶誕生出來，雪子認為牙可以帶給雛田幸福。  
雛菊和水的配對就像是太陽與月亮的配對，日足也同意雛田和牙交往，只希望女兒幸福的父親，因為女兒找到幸福而感到高興，補償以前總是忽略女兒的陰影，日足知道自己為了家族不得不忽略這位可愛善良又害羞的女兒，把注意力集中在二女兒身上，但是現在他看見女兒總是笑的那麼幸福也就放心許多。  
雪子曾經這麼對日足說過，『雛田她太過於善良，不適合沾染上血腥，我希望日足大人能夠讓我收她為徒弟，我想要把雛田培育成醫療忍者。』  
日足欣然同意這件事情，畢竟他也很清楚雛田太過於善良，不適合生存在忍者世界當中。  
雛田和牙的交往是慢慢的，對於他們來說，轟轟烈烈的愛情太過於可怕，他們寧願慢慢的一步一步的走下去，平淡如水的愛情才適合他們，也因為雙方交往的關係，牙衝動的個性也改了許多，因為牙知道雛田在後方支持他，雛田也不會害羞或是扭扭捏捏的，個性也變的開朗許多，這樣子的改變令大家欣慰。 END


	30. 遇見天使（我櫻）

風之國要和火之國聯姻，希望火之國的木葉忍者村能派一名女忍跟風影我愛羅結婚，這個問題可讓第五代火影漩渦鳴人大傷腦筋【改姓宇智波才對】，正巧的是她親親老公暗部隊長宇智波佐助正和暗部副隊長日向寧次出任務去了，一個超Ｓ級任務，參謀長奈良鹿丸和夫人山中井野度蜜月去了，沒有人可以幫鳴人出主意，而她的哥哥姊姊們不是遠在雪之國就是遠在風之國，現在能夠幫她拿定主意的人實在少之又少，父母親也早早就出門渡假去，對於村中的事務已經不在管理。  
火影辦公室，鳴人為了聯姻的事情快要發瘋了。  
「誰來幫幫我啦！」鳴人大叫。  
「小鳴，別這樣啦！妳這樣鬧脾氣也不是辦法。」安忍很有耐心的安撫鳴人的情緒。  
「我不管啦！小愛出這什麼怪題目，我要派哪一位女忍者？」鳴人快要哭出來了。  
「乖，現在有哪位女忍者是單身的。」安忍問到重點。  
「只有小櫻。」鳴人淚眼婆娑的說。  
「我們先叫小櫻來，我們再問她。」安忍安撫鳴人的情緒。  
不愧是日向寧次的妻子日向安忍，能夠安撫正在鬧脾氣的鳴人，安忍原為宇智波一族中的佼佼者，是現任雪影的徒弟加助手，從小又跟鳴人一起長大，所以深知鳴人的個性與脾氣，能夠適時的安撫她。  
「火影大人，您找我有事情嗎？」小櫻恭敬的說。  
「小櫻，妳喜歡我愛羅嗎？」鳴人直接切入軸心問。  
「這………，不知道耶！」小櫻有點為難。  
「妳可以跟我愛羅結婚嗎？如果妳不願意就算了。」鳴人不想為難小櫻。  
「我願意升任，其實我想確定我愛羅是否把諾言當真。」小櫻立刻答應。  
「好吧！明天出發吧！」鳴人馬上說出命令。  
「是的，火影大人。」小櫻恭敬的說。  
小櫻走出大門，隱約聽見火影辦公室裡面的談話。  
「明天會不會太快點？」安忍擔心的問。  
「不會，希望他們的婚姻會幸福。」鳴人由衷的祝福。  
「我想會的。」安忍也由衷的祝福。  
鳴人和安忍的祝福讓小櫻放心起來了，原本害怕出嫁的她，因為安忍的祝福，讓她產生勇氣。  
風之國，風影辦公室  
「我愛羅，你真的要娶木葉忍者村的女忍。」手鞠不可思議的問自己的弟弟。  
「應該會是小櫻吧！」我愛羅沒有表情的說。  
「我知道，但是你喜歡小櫻嗎？」手鞠問到重點。  
手鞠這句話問到了重點，我愛羅改公文的手停了下來，不知道要怎麼回答手鞠，手鞠看見這樣的情形只是搖搖頭，因為自己的丈夫出任務去了，順便把她帶回風之國，任務完成後才會來接她。  
扣～扣～扣！敲門聲。  
「請進！」我愛羅答到。  
千葉開門進來，雖然剛剛接過妹妹的抱怨電話，可是千葉還是保持冷靜的進來，交出手上的公文，看見自家大嫂的表情就略知一二了，手鞠在煩惱我愛羅到底喜不喜歡小櫻這件事情，畢竟我愛羅對感情的事情遲鈍的程度跟自己的妹妹有得比，好在自家妹妹在哥哥姊姊的調教下知道喜歡是什麼樣的感覺，但是我愛羅卻對這點很頭痛。  
「嫂嫂，怎了？」千葉不解的問。  
「不，沒什麼！」手鞠回答千葉。  
「應該不會沒什麼吧！剛小鳴就打過來抱怨了。」千葉把剛剛妹妹打電話來抱怨的事情說了一下。  
「喔！我愛羅要結婚的事情啦！」手鞠回答千葉。  
「小愛要結婚是好事啊！」千葉由衷的說。  
「但是就是不知道他到底愛不愛春野櫻？」手鞠說出問題點。  
「這樣啊！」千葉微笑。  
「嗯～！」手鞠點頭。  
千葉笑了笑，這問題並不難解，只是飛快的在紙上寫了幾句話。  
小愛：  
如果想要知道自己到底喜不喜歡春野櫻呢？你大嫂我有一個方法，那就是請試著把你眼睛閉起來，試著探討你心底最深刻的記憶，問問看心底最深處的自己是否喜歡春野櫻。  
祝你成功  
你親愛的大嫂千葉筆  
我愛羅看見這張紙條，決定用千葉的方法試試看，想起之前曾經答應小櫻的諾言，因此決定娶春野櫻，不是為了政治利益，是因為自己真心愛她，真心愛著春野櫻的，當他第一次見到春野櫻這個人的時候就喜歡上她了，現在不過就是把春野櫻這個人給娶回家。  
接下來幾天，大家開始籌備風影我愛羅的婚禮，小櫻試穿著新娘禮服，千葉為小櫻打扮，這次邀請到火影、雪影等等的大人物，幻和手鞠開始張羅佈置，雪子來到新娘房，看見小櫻穿新娘禮服的樣子，非常美麗動人，就像是一名純潔的天使，櫻花轉世的天使那樣的美麗。  
「真是漂亮，小千做的禮服可以跟老媽匹配囉！」雪子讚美自己的妹妹。  
「哪有啊！手藝又不比老姐妳好。」千葉沒好氣的說。  
「小櫻真是漂亮，看起來就像是天使。」雪子微笑的說。  
「姐，妳可不能這樣說喔！妳結婚時跟女神沒什麼兩樣！」千葉用反駁的語氣說。  
「喲！開始反駁我啦！妳結婚時還不是像公主一樣。」雪子調侃自己的妹妹。  
「那小鳴結婚時要怎麼說呢？她像啥？」千葉回敬自己的姐姐、  
「一樣是天使，光明的天使，屬於太陽的天使。」雪子回答妹妹的疑問。  
「為什麼妳們會覺得我像天使？」小櫻好奇的問她們。  
「因為妳是櫻花的天使。」雪子、千葉異口同聲的說。  
「櫻花的天使？」小櫻不解。  
雪子、千葉笑而不答，鳴人剛巧進入新娘房，聽見這句話，不知道要說什麼？畢竟她並不知道剛剛姐姐們在跟小櫻聊什麼，手上拿著禮品輕手輕腳的把禮品放在桌上，身為忍者的雪子、千葉馬上發現，小櫻看見鳴人所送的禮品非常的特別，仔細一看漩渦家的三姐妹都穿上古國的衣服（織女式的服裝）看起來非常漂亮與柔和。  
雪子仔細的為小櫻上妝，千葉把禮服打理好，雪子把小櫻的長頭髮做好樣式後，就請鳴人扶著小櫻出去見新郎倌，我愛羅的父母、春野櫻的父母已經坐在主婚人的位子上，司儀是小櫻的師父綱手，證婚人是小櫻在第七小隊的老師卡卡西，伴娘是小櫻最要好的朋友奈良井野，而伴郎就是我愛羅的兄長勘九郎。  
「新娘進場。」綱手司儀說。  
春野父挽著小櫻走紅毯交給我愛羅，當伴娘的井野開心的笑著，當伴郎的鹿丸還是一副麻煩樣。  
「新郎我愛羅是否不分貧富貴賤、生老病死都願意在新娘春野櫻的身邊。」證婚人卡卡西對兩位新人之一的我愛羅說。  
「我願意。」我愛羅回答。  
「新娘春野櫻是否不分貧富貴賤、生老病死都願意在新郎我愛羅的身邊。」證婚人卡卡西對兩位新人之一的春野櫻說。  
「我願意。」小櫻回答。  
「新郎新娘請接吻。」證婚人卡卡西對新人說。  
我愛羅開始親吻著小櫻，大家在旁助興，雪子和鼬笑了笑，鳴人卻在這時嘔吐起來，千葉見狀開始量鳴人的脈搏，雪子和幻看見這種情形，心底略知一二了，他們家最可愛的小妹懷孕了，他們要當父母親了。  
「我們家小鳴懷孕囉！」幻高興的說。  
「佐助，恭喜你要當爸爸了。」雪子恭喜佐助。  
佐助笑了笑，因為他看見哥哥和嫂嫂懷中的孩子便知曉了，我愛羅和小櫻恭喜鳴人和佐助，這是雙喜臨們的事情，大家非常高興，安忍幾乎把她和寧次的小孩抱到快不能呼吸，要不是寧次的提醒，他們的小孩會不保，因為安忍實在是太過於激動，好在寧次在安忍的身邊，不然會發生不好的事情。  
晚上，大家休息後，我愛羅房內，我愛羅正在和小櫻談心說話。  
「小櫻，妳是我見過最美的女生了。」我愛羅開心的說。  
「謝謝你，我愛羅。」小櫻微笑的說。  
「聽雪子姐姐說，妳是櫻花轉世的天使。」我愛羅把從雪子口中得知的事情跟小櫻說。  
「櫻花的天使？」小櫻還是不解。  
「是的，我遇見了櫻花所轉世的天使，她非常漂亮又堅強。」我愛羅把自己的認知跟小櫻說。  
「親愛的小熊貓。」小櫻故意叫我愛羅這個綽號。  
「你怎麼知道這個綽號？」我愛羅好奇的問。  
「鳴人跟我說的，她說小時候見到你就取了這個綽號。」小櫻把從鳴人口中知道這件事跟我愛羅說。  
「呵呵～！我愛妳。」我愛羅微笑。  
「我也是，我愛你。」小櫻也微笑。  
聽說風影夫人是個非常絕美的女性，也是個非常出色的醫療忍者，總是會幫任何受傷或是生病的人給予最好的照顧，他們結婚過後沒幾年就生下一名可愛的男嬰，他們的孩子是個非常可愛的男孩，也聽說兩人也育有一女，遺傳到風影夫人的美貌，那如同櫻花般的美麗。 END


	31. 髮妻（佐鳴／寧鹿）

木葉忍者村中的兩大家族之繼承人都有一名最心愛的髮妻，宇智波二少最疼的妻子是現任第六代的火影漩渦鳴人，而日向公子最疼的妻子是現任的參謀長奈良鹿丸，鳴人是救贖佐助的陽光，讓佐助遠離黑暗，而鹿丸天生就和寧次配在一起，他們兩位都很深愛自己的妻子。  
火影辦公室，佐助陪伴他最愛的結髮妻子第六代火影漩渦鳴人在批公文，鳴人不擅長批有關數學方面的文書，佐助在旁邊幫她忙，今天又是所有例行性的事情發生的一天，參謀長鹿丸例行性的翹班，小櫻和井野例行性的發飆，寧次例行性的去找人，所有忍者例行性的嘆氣。  
「可惡～！鹿丸又翹班了～！」小櫻大吼。  
在火影辦公室的寧次馬上汗顏，因為他可愛的妻子又翹班了。  
「寧次，我勸你還是快點去找小鹿，不然小櫻和井野會毀了參謀長的辦公室的說。」鳴人搖頭嘆氣。  
→有前車之鑑  
「可憐你啦！暗部副隊長。」佐助一副幸災樂禍的樣子。  
井野匆忙打開火影辦公室的門，很大聲的說，「寧次，我限你五秒內找到奈良鹿丸。」  
佐助狠狠的瞪了井野一眼，表示井野太過於吵雜了，井野馬上離開火影辦公室。  
寧次在郊外找到鹿丸，看見鹿丸睡的很熟，不忍心把她叫醒，但是自己必須把鹿丸叫醒，因為鹿丸有一堆事情還為解決，雖然說都不是很緊急的文件，有鑑於小櫻和井野的威力，還是要叫醒自己最心愛的妻子。  
「親愛的小鹿，起床嚕！在不起床會被井野給殺了唷！」寧次叫醒自己最心愛的妻子。  
「嗯～！我已經把重要文件都批改好的說。」鹿丸有些不高興。  
「還是起床吧！不然辦公室要被毀壞的說。」寧次心疼的說。  
「好啦！真是的，好羨慕雲唷！」鹿丸抱怨。  
鹿丸心不甘情不願的跟著寧次回去，辦公室門前有兩位恐怖的暴力女在等著她和寧次的到來，小櫻已經氣到要揮舞著拳頭要揍鹿丸，礙於寧次在鹿丸身邊，小櫻不敢造次，如果當眾揍鹿丸，小櫻會死的很慘的說。  
火影辦公室的鳴人和佐助，鳴人已經把公文都批改好的說，可以準備下班休息，佐助看見他的小狐狸已經把公文都批改好，決定好好陪陪他的小狐狸出去走走，這是每天的例行工作，也是他們培養感情的好休閒，兩人也可以放鬆一下緊繃的心情。  
鹿丸被寧次帶回辦公室後，也乖乖的把公文全部批好，兩人也像佐助和鳴人一樣出去走走，鹿丸喜歡看雲，寧次就陪伴鹿丸看雲，鹿丸想要下棋，寧次就陪鹿丸下棋，只要是鹿丸想做什麼，寧次就會陪伴鹿丸做什麼，只因為鹿丸是寧次最愛的髮妻，佐助也是，只要是他最心愛的小狐狸想做什麼，他都會義不容辭的去陪伴她，鳴人是佐助最心愛的人，最心愛的結髮妻子。  
正因為如此，所有木葉忍者村還沒有結婚的年輕女性都很羨慕這兩對夫妻，都希望將來的另一半可以跟佐助還有寧次一樣，體貼著自己最心愛的妻子，能夠擁有這麼帥氣的丈夫可是一件很美好的事情，且佐助和寧次不只是帥氣，更是很體貼自己的妻子，這樣子的好丈夫可是羨煞許多人。  
一年一度的流星雨，佐助和鳴人坐在山腳下看流星雨，鹿丸和寧次在自家的庭院看，鹿丸和鳴人都盪漾起最美的微笑，因為她們最心愛的人都陪伴在身邊，對於她們來說這件事情是最幸福不過的事情，佐助和寧次也是，能夠陪伴在最愛的妻子身邊，是最幸福的事情了。  
因為四人都是忍者的身分，忍者是沒有明天的，也許今天在家吃個飯，明天就天人永隔，就因為是這樣的身分，所以他們都很把握相處的一點一滴，總有一天會死在戰場上，寧次和佐助都希望留下的是自己而不是最心愛的妻子，因為他們都知道鹿丸和鳴人不是大家想像中的堅強。  
但是鳴人和鹿丸卻有不同的見解，他們希望留下的是自己，因為她們都知道佐助和寧次一定不會聽自己的話好好活下去，一定會隨自己而去，她們不想讓這樣的事情發生，她們很珍惜跟最愛的相處的時間，忍者什麼時候會過世都不知道，就是因為不知道所以可怕，所以她們才會珍惜跟最心愛的人相處。  
不讓自己留有悲哀，轟轟烈烈的活下去，珍惜跟對方相處的時間，不讓自己留有遺憾，最沉重最甜蜜的包袱莫過於是最愛的人以及最心愛的家庭，但是這包袱讓大家都心甘情願的付出，年少輕狂的好日子一下子就結束，等同於忍者的一生，卻毫無遺憾。  
家後  
有一日咱若老　找無人甲咱友孝  
我會陪你　坐惦椅寮  
聽你講少年的時陣　你有外摮  
吃好吃醜無計較　怨天怨地嘛袂曉  
你的手　我會甲你牽條條  
因為我是你的家後  
阮將青春嫁置恁兜　阮對少年跟你跟甲老  
人情世事已經看透透　有啥人比你卡重要  
阮的一生獻乎恁兜　才知幸福是吵吵鬧鬧  
等待返去的時陣若到　我會讓你先走  
因為我會嘸甘　放你為我目屎流  
有一日咱若老　有媳婦子兒友孝  
你若無聊　拿咱的相片  
看卡早結婚的時陣　你外緣投  
穿好穿醜無計較　怪東怪西嘛袂曉  
你的心我會永遠記條條　因為我是你的家後  
阮將青春嫁置恁兜　阮對少年就跟你跟甲老  
人情世事嘛已經看透透　有啥人比你卡重要  
阮的一生獻乎恁兜　才知幸福是吵吵鬧鬧  
等待返去的時陣若到　你著讓我先走  
因為我會嘸甘　看你為我目屎流  
『幸福是什麼？  
你又認為幸福是什麼呢？  
我相信幸福就是你陪伴在我的身邊，我可以看見你  
那麼愛情又是什麼呢？  
相信你的心，我將與你在一起』  
『愛你的心永不改變，直至天荒地老  
那你又會愛我多久呢？  
我將會愛你生生世世，直到永遠，讓你一生都幸福  
我將會花一生的時間來想念妳和愛你』  
『「愛」字收藏一顆完整的心 －代表珍惜  
「情」字依靠一顆站著的心 －代表陪伴  
喜歡一個人需要﹝衝動﹞  
愛一個人需要﹝勇氣﹞  
了解一個人需要是﹝時間﹞  
包容一個人需要﹝肚量﹞  
相愛要緣分  
相處要智慧』 END


	32. 邂逅（兜靜）

明天是靜音的休假日，打聽到這件事情的兜苦苦哀求著父母親，多由也和紅豆還有彩玉冷眼旁觀的看著兜哀求著父母親，紅豆高興的跟弦間講電話，多由也幫父親看一些暗部的文件根本沒在聽自己的弟弟在做什麼，彩玉在父母親旁邊聽哥哥求父母親，她總覺得自己的哥哥因為愛而沖昏頭去了，為了去約會還真的不擇手段的拜託父母親。  
「爸、媽，拜託一下啦！讓我去找靜音啦！」兜請求父母親。  
「理由？」大蛇丸問自己兒子理由。  
「我想跟她約會。」兜老實的回答。  
「考慮看看！」大蛇丸沒說出答案。  
「爸～」兜急的團團轉。  
「你就讓他去。」奈快被煩死了。  
「好、好、好，妳說的算。」大蛇丸只好依照愛妻的意願讓兜去。  
「謝謝爸，謝謝媽。」兜高興的說。  
「這樣好嗎？」彩玉無奈的問  
多由也（＝＿＝｜｜｜）看見弟弟衝出客廳不知該說什麼才好，打從她前幾天回來跟兜說明天是靜音的假日後，兜就開始魂不守舍，非常期待明天的到來，多由也實在不知道該說什麼才好，他們明明見面的機會就很多，多由也實在不能理解自己的弟弟為什麼還要這樣去求父母親，他大可不必說出來就出門去，臨時找個藉口也可以，醫療忍者出門的藉口可以很多，但是他卻還要這樣求父母親，讓多由也感覺很怪異。  
「小蛇丸，妳就不要想太多了，讓兜去吧！」多由也對妹妹解釋。  
「爸，明天可以去木葉一趟嗎？我有事情要找阿姨商量。」說完，轉頭對大蛇丸說，畢竟有些事情還是要當面商量才行。  
「我看你們四個明天都回去木葉算了，我跟妳媽去度假。」大蛇丸有些煩心，乾脆一點把孩子們都丟到木葉去，自己則是和愛妻去度假。  
「老公，這真是個好主意。」奈超級高興的說，她也快被煩死了，出去散散心也好。  
「隨你便。」多由也不是很在意這種事情，以她現在懷孕的狀態根本只能到木葉去，其他就哪裡都不能去。  
晚上，大蛇丸就實行他所說的話，把孩子們帶到木葉去，然後就自行與奈去約會兼度假了，聽兜說臨走前奈特別交代兜說他們回來時最好能抱到孫子，主要就是要兜好好的跟靜音溝通、溝通，畢竟多由也已經懷孕了，接下來也要換兜了。  
火影辦公室，雲問自己的姪女。  
「小多，妳媽要去幾天？」雲問多由也。  
「我不知道，大概是等到兜生孩子吧！」多由也回答雲的問題。  
「哎呀～！我就知道。」雲投降。  
「唉～！」多由也嘆氣。  
隔天早上，靜音家，綱手正在把女兒叫醒。  
「靜音，妳今天不是要跟兜約會，在睡下去會睡過頭。」綱手對樓上大叫。  
靜音看了一下時間，大叫，「啊～！睡過頭了。」匆匆忙忙的跑上跑下的，自來也看見這種情形完全傻眼，自家的女兒竟然這麼沒時間觀念，到底像誰，綱手倒是沒說什麼，安安靜靜的做好早餐，自來也無力的看著報紙，腦中在想今天要去哪裡取材才好？畢竟交稿的時間也快要到了。  
「媽，妳太慢叫我了啦！」靜音不高興的說  
約會地點，兜一早就在那等靜音，但是遲遲沒等到靜音，決定打電話給她，嘟～嘟～嘟～！靜音家的電話響了，自來也前去接電話，看著自家老婆和自家女兒在吵架，心裡就有個底是誰打電話來了，十之八九是大蛇丸家的小子藥師兜。  
「喂！找誰？」自來也問。  
「請問靜音在家嗎？」兜小心翼翼的問。  
「是大蛇丸家的小子啊！」自來也說。  
「是的。」兜乖乖的回答。  
「我看靜音會很久，你過來接她好了。」自來也對兜說靜音的情況。  
「好的。」兜無奈的回答。  
「爸～！剛剛誰打來的？」靜音問自來也。  
「大蛇丸家的小子。」自來也回答自己的女兒。  
「什麼？」⊙＿⊙靜音訝異。  
靜音馬上穿好衣服畫好妝，安安靜靜的做好吃早餐，等兜來接她，看見這種情形的自來也和綱手完全傻眼，想當初兩人約會可沒那麼誇張，現在家的女兒竟和老友的兒子約會就變成這樣，兩位老人家心中感嘆，『唉～！我家女兒長大了，不要我了，就要變成別人家的孩子了。』  
叮咚～叮咚～門鈴響了，靜音前去開門，兜已經在門口等她了，靜音臉紅的邀請兜進家門，一早起來的兜沒吃早餐就出門了，好心的靜音看見這點先邀兜進門吃早餐，兜靜靜的吃著早餐，出門前還信誓旦旦的跟阿姨保證會買早餐吃，這下子回去會被揍了。  
嘟～嘟～嘟～！鈴～鈴～鈴～！電話聲又響了，這次換綱手去接電話。  
「喂！找誰？」綱手問。  
「綱手啊！我家小鬼去妳家沒？」大蛇丸問綱手。  
「早來了，啥貴事？？」綱手好奇的問。  
「想找妳和自來也出門玩。」大蛇丸誘惑當中。  
「去哪？」綱手問，她有些意思。  
「火之國境內的溫泉區♨，還可以賭博喔！」大蛇丸拿出釣餌，畢竟他深知老朋友們的個性。  
「好，我們去。」綱手豪爽的答應。  
「老地方見。」大蛇丸在電話那頭奸笑。  
大蛇丸的奸計得逞，綱手事不宜遲的把行李整理好，拖著自來也就出門去了，只丟給靜音一句話“我們出門去旅遊了，妳和兜好好看家就出門了”，靜音看著那對不負責任的父母出門去了，實在不知道該說什麼，兜知道那通是誰打的電話，是父母親給自己製造機會的，可以讓他和靜音單獨在一起幾天。  
「靜音，我們去逛逛街吧！」兜約靜音去逛街。  
「好。」靜音毫不猶豫的就答應。  
木葉的街上，兩人隨意的逛街，東看看西買買，兜也買了自己必須要用的東西，然後靜靜的在一旁陪靜音逛街，一直到中午時分，兩人來到一家餐廳吃飯，看見裏面幾乎是情侶，也發現幾位熟識的人，佐助和鳴人、紅豆和弦間、多由也和君麻呂、彩玉和皓。  
「小兜，你有吃早餐吧！？」多由也問兜。  
「我有吃啦！」兜乖乖老實的回答。  
「你沒騙我喔！早上阿姨說你匆忙出門沒吃早餐。」多由也擔心的問。  
「我有在靜音家吃。」兜很誠實的回答自己的大姐。  
聽見這句話多由也沒說什麼，回到座位上坐好，才剛懷孕的她不能發脾氣或是太勞累，兜看見這種情形鬆了一口氣，畢竟大姐很講道理，說出理由大姐就會原諒自己，靜音和兜找了好位子坐了下來，並且開始點菜。  
上菜後，兩人有一搭沒一搭的聊天，除了公事之外兩人幾乎很少有話題可說，因為不知道要說什麼，雖然說兩人有婚約又是情侶，但是分隔兩地的雙方，卻很難找出共同的話題，兜欲言又止的，不知道該怎麼拐靜音上床。  
「靜音，我今天住妳家，好嗎？」兜開始在算計。  
「好啊！」靜音馬上答應。  
晚上，靜音在浴室洗澡，但是覺得私處地方很不舒服，稍微用手摳了摳，並開始自慰起來，「嗯～啊～嗯～！」這些聲音不巧的被要幫靜音放衣服的兜聽見，兜因此想出一條計策來拐靜音上床。  
兜趁靜音洗澡時脫光衣服進去浴室，從靜音被後突襲她，雙手剛好覆蓋在靜音的胸部上，靜音被這突如其來的動作嚇到，兜在靜音耳邊吹氣，舔著鎖骨，讓靜音感到酥麻不已，兜的雙手也開始往下探去，探到靜音的大腿部分，輕輕的分開靜音的大腿，伸手摸去那未經開發的花穴中。  
兜開始愛撫著靜音，挑逗她的陰蒂，在陰唇附近搜刮，靜音雙手環繞著兜，兜吻著靜音，另一隻手摸著靜音的乳房，兜開始往下親吻，吸允著靜音的乳頭，一下子乳頭就硬了起來，漸漸的兜開始往下蹲，靜音的雙手放在兜的肩膀上，兜舔著那未經人事的花穴，密液已經流出很多，讓兜飢渴不已，兜開始惡作劇，慾望一直徘徊在花穴外，遲遲不進去，讓靜音慾火難耐的。  
「兜，我好難受。」靜音哭求。  
「求我，我就給妳。」兜壞壞的說。  
「拜託，給我，我要。」靜音求饒。  
「好，親愛的老婆。」兜馬上遵照靜音的意願進去。  
因為前戲做很夠，所以兜放進去後，靜音並未叫痛，靜音雙手依舊環在兜身上，兜的雙手放在靜音的腰上，把靜音壓在牆上開始抽動，起先靜音面有難色，沒過幾分鐘靜音的臉色開始緩和。  
「嗯～啊～嗯～！快點，在快點。」靜音央求著。  
兜開始加快速度，不久兩人都高潮，兜把靜音抱起，仔細處裡完後，回到床上又在要了靜音一次，很快兩人沉沉睡去。  
早上，靜音起床，看見自己全身赤裸，知道兩人昨晚做了什麼事情，浴室激情過後，兜又在床上再一次的激情，想到這靜音不知不覺的臉紅起來，兜看見這種情形不禁笑了起來。  
兜雙手環繞著靜音的腰部，一下子變成女下男上的姿勢，靜音馬上又臉紅起來，兜開始往靜音的身下摸，發現昨晚的密液並未完全乾掉，這讓兜非常的性奮，靜音看見都地慾望又開始舉起，變的非常不好意思，開始用自己的小嘴服侍兜的慾望，兩人又開始晚上的激情戲碼。　　　　　　 End


	33. 檸檬草（兜靜）

攸介Hydra大大指定  
在音之國中有一種特別的植物叫做檸檬草，它生長於偏僻的草原中，在某一次的機緣下，兜來到那個地方，看見這種檸檬草非常漂亮，想要摘些給靜音還有奈，他最喜歡的兩個女人。  
兜摘了些檸檬草回去，回去的路上也摘了些藥草，在附近的村莊中，兜聽見有關檸檬草的傳說，傳說只要一對情侶拿到檸檬草就會生生世世的相愛，而且也能夠白頭偕老，聽到這些傳說讓兜想起小的時候母親跟他說的故事。  
傳說中檸檬草是一位要等待情人回來的女性所種的花，那位女性的情人去遠方工作了，情人出門前跟那位女性說種下檸檬草在家中附近的草地上，等到三年後檸檬草花開後他就會回來，三年後檸檬草花開，可是那位女性的情人卻沒有回到她身邊，等了又等，又三年過去，她的情人總算回來了，兩人在檸檬草以及村中的人見證下結婚，婚後兩人是幸福是快樂。  
兜記得母親有試過這個傳說，她和父親各有一株檸檬草，兩人結婚後幸福快樂了，一起白頭偕老的，母親相夫教子從未有一聲怨言，她和父親總是看著窗前的檸檬草依偎在一起，非常像極了父親和母親。  
想到這，兜又折回去檸檬草的出生地，隨手做出兩個盆栽，挖起兩株檸檬草，想要見證一下自己和靜音的愛情是否向父母親一樣，兜非常愛靜音，但是從來沒有給靜音保證過，兩人都是忍者，總有一天都會死在站場上，所以不能輕易的給予諾言。  
拿到檸檬草後兜加快腳步回音忍者村，他記得今天是靜音一家人到來的日子，兜氣喘吁吁的回到家，多由也看見這種情況笑了笑，畢竟今天是靜音到來的日子，仔細一看，兜手中也有拿檸檬草，多由也微笑了一下，那個傳說深深的影響他們四位姊弟。  
兜快步的來到客廳，看見靜音已經道來正和母親聊天中，自己不好打擾，便先去梳洗身體，不讓靜音看見自己髒亂的樣子，打理好的兜來到客廳，靜音不再和奈聊天，兜藉此機會把檸檬草拿給她，靜音收下後非常高興，檸檬草的芬芳香氣讓靜音非常喜歡。  
兩對父母看見這樣的情形非常高興，奈跟綱手更是笑的闔不容嘴，大蛇丸和自來也開始聊天喝酒，大蛇丸不知提到那件事情讓自來也很生氣，徹底轉移了奈和綱手的注意力，兜和靜音趁這時離開客廳到院子裡去。  
院子，兩人正在小小的約會當中。  
「喜歡檸檬草嗎？」兜問靜音。  
「嗯～！很喜歡，好漂亮喔！」靜音高興的說。  
「它有個傳說，要不要聽聽看？」兜笑笑的問。  
「好啊！」靜音非常的開心。  
「傳說中檸檬草是一位要等待情人回來的女性所種的花，那位女性的情人去遠方工作了，情人出門前跟那位女性說種下檸檬草在家中附近的草地上，等到三年後檸檬草花開後他就會回來，三年後檸檬草花開，可是那位女性的情人卻沒有回到她身邊，等了又等，又三年過去，她的情人總算回來了，兩人在檸檬草以及村中的人見證下結婚，婚後兩人是幸福是快樂。」兜把傳說和靜音說。  
「好美的傳說。」靜音開心的說。  
兜笑了笑，靜音高興的抱著兜，兜靜靜的看著靜音的臉，開朗的笑容比較適合靜音，兜希望靜音永遠都是開開心心的，不要有悲傷，靜音發現兜在看她，不好意思的微微臉紅起來，兜像是欣賞般的觀察著靜音。  
雖說兩人已有夫妻之實，但是靜音還是會臉紅不已，兩人已經是未婚夫妻的關係，本來打算直接結婚的，就因為自來也和大蛇丸喬不定日子，所以一拖再拖的，當事者卻沒有很急著要結婚。  
兜吻著靜音，靜音依舊生澀的回吻著兜，持續許久後，兜才依依不捨的放開靜音，靜音紅著臉故意背對著兜，兜看見靜音可愛的表情加動作，只是笑了笑，沒有多說什麼，任由靜音背對著自己。  
「兜，去你房間好嗎？」靜音對兜說。  
「妳要做什麼？」兜好奇的問。  
「去就對了！」靜音一臉是秘密的說。  
「喔～！」兜不解。  
靜音拖著兜進房間，兜雖然覺得莫名奇妙，還是任由靜音，不想因為這點小事而破壞他們的感情，靜音把東西放到兜的書桌上，然後把自己所帶的行李搬到兜的房間，兜不解的看著靜音做這些事情。  
「我這幾天要住這裡。」靜音笑笑的說。  
「我知道了。」兜點點頭。  
當天晚上，兜洗好早坐在床上等著靜音，靜音洗好澡後只圍著一條毛巾就跨坐在兜的身上，兜看見獵物自己送上門來哪有不吃的道理，馬上扯下靜音身上的毛巾，然後開始吸允靜音的乳房，靜音抓著兜的肩膀，享受著兜帶來的刺激。  
「嗯～！嗯～！啊～！」靜音淫蕩的叫著。  
兜把靜音壓在床上，退去身上的浴衣，要求靜音服侍他的欲望，靜音乖乖的把慾望含在嘴裡，舔著那根慾望，兜盡是舒服的表情，等兜快要受不了時，靜音的嘴離開慾望，兜愛撫著那以溼潤的花穴，霎時，就把慾望放了進去，靜音的花穴吸著兜的慾望不放，兩人激情一個晚上。  
早晨起床，靜音看見本來放在桌上的檸檬草變成放在窗戶邊，也發現兜已經起床了，而自己的身上佈滿紅點，市昨夜激情所留下的結果，靜音的手撫上肚子，希望這次的做愛能成功懷孕，因為靜音已經受不了父親把婚事一拖再拖，只好想法子生米煮成熟飯。  
但是她沒想兜起床離開她是去商量婚事，靜音起身把衣服穿好，來到客廳，聽間兜和大蛇丸的對話，差點留下淚來，因為兜正和父親商量婚事。  
「爸，請您和自來也叔叔趕快決定我和靜音的婚事，好嗎？」兜請求著。  
「我知道了，我會和自來也好好談談的。」大蛇丸看著自己的兒子。  
兜轉告完這些話後，就起身回房想看靜音的情況，卻沒想到靜音已經在客廳外了，靜音抱著兜哭，兜拍拍靜音的頭，給予安慰，他知道靜音在感動這件情。  
「兜，謝謝你。」靜音高興的流淚。  
「我知道妳心裡在想什麼，我也希望趕快娶妳回家，但是我不希望是生米煮成熟飯。」兜安慰靜音。  
「為什麼？」靜音不解的問。  
「因為我不希望自來也叔叔是心不該情不願的看著妳嫁來音之國。」兜撫著靜音的臉頰。  
靜音笑了，笑的好開心，兜的體貼她完全可以感受的到，兜總是會細心的注意到許多事情，也會提醒她要小心，這種體貼又細心的丈夫哪裡找，全世界只有一個，那個人就是藥師兜，他是靜音最愛的人，是靜音最想要一起白頭偕老的人。  
兜最喜歡看靜音笑，靜音笑起來有一股魔力，可以讓所有人都快樂起來，在兜的眼中，靜音是個天使，是個精靈，擁有魔力的天使，擁有魔力的精靈，能夠帶給他歡笑與快樂，可以讓他脫離悲傷難過與寂寞。　　　　　　　　 END


	34. 藍天與黑夜（佐鳴，小孩子中心）

我是宇智波羽音，我在宇智波一族滅亡後由現在的父母宇智波鼬和漩渦雪子所收養。  
我最喜歡的人莫過於我的父母，但是我們家有一對很可愛的小夫妻，那就是我的叔叔嬸嬸，名叫宇智波佐助、漩渦鳴人，他們總是吵架，但是在任務危險中兩人的默契又其好無比，這是最怪的地方，因此我決定我今天要當他們的觀察者，碰巧我的父母並不在家，兩人出任務去了，為期一個月的Ｓ級暗部任務。  
早上，我向卡卡西舅舅求了很久，卡卡西舅舅才答應我讓我跟他們一起出任務，這次的任務是Ｃ級的任務，卡卡西舅舅怕我有危險不讓我去，好不容易讓伊魯卡舅媽幫我跟卡卡西舅舅說我在忍者學校的成績很出色，已經有中忍的程度了，卡卡西舅舅這才答應讓我跟去。  
第七小隊成員有宇智波帶人伯父、旗木卡卡西舅舅、春野櫻、祭以及我的叔叔嬸嬸宇智波佐助、漩渦鳴人。  
一行人浩浩蕩蕩的來到火之國的邊境的人家中，那家的主人要請木葉忍者保護某樣東西，因此當天就住在那戶人家中，我習慣性的看了看天空，夜晚的天空是非常美麗的，但是老師總是說黑夜是不能靠近的，可是我卻在夜晚中看見我最喜歡的兩個人。  
我一直在觀察叔叔嬸嬸，嬸嬸總是散發出太陽的味道，讓村裡的人都很喜歡她，尤其是小孩子，因為嬸嬸總是帶有孩子氣般的笑容；叔叔則是冷面大冰山，非常的不愛笑，跟爸爸一樣是個面癱，但是可以從他和嬸嬸的吵架中以及在諷刺嬸嬸的語言中可以發現叔叔對嬸嬸的溫柔。  
委託人家中，晚餐時間  
「吃飯囉！」委託人的太太對大家說。  
「哇～！好棒！總算可以吃飯嚕！」鳴人非常的高興。  
「超級大白痴！」佐助溫柔的罵。  
「你說什麼？」鳴人開始不爽當中。  
「沒什麼！」佐助沒有回答。  
「唉～！」小櫻、祭嘆氣  
「年輕真好。」卡卡西感嘆。  
「…。」帶人無言狀態。  
「今天晚上看不見月亮。」羽音小小的失望。  
鳴人聽見這句話知道羽音在想誰了，羽音在想鳴人的姐姐，鳴人的大姐擁有木葉之花的稱呼，給人的氣質就像是夜晚中的月亮一樣柔和美麗。  
「我覺得媽媽和爸爸好像夜晚中的某樣東西喔！」羽音開心的笑著。  
「像什麼？」鳴人溫柔的問。  
佐助也開始專心聽她們所說的話，應該說所有人都開始專心聽她們所說的話，想要知道羽音又會怎樣的語出驚人，鳴人想知道羽音所說的是否跟自己多年前聽到姐姐所說的一樣，多年前雪子就曾經跟鳴人和佐助形容過自己和鼬。  
「媽媽像夜晚的月亮，散發出柔和的光芒，默默的陪在黑夜中，眼眸中的綠色就像是大地萬物欣欣向榮的生機，像是不容侵犯的女神；爸爸就像是夜晚，溫柔的看著月亮，不讓月亮受到一絲傷害，黑色的眼睛帶有溫和的氣息，像是守護在女神身邊的騎士。」羽音開始解說  
『跟姐姐當初形容的一樣。』→鳴人的心聲  
「如果說叔叔嬸嬸的話，叔叔就像是月亮，一直追逐著太陽不放，一直陪伴著太陽，不讓太陽受傷害，眼睛卻像是黑夜，雖然深黑但是帶有特別的溫柔，像是默默守護在太陽身邊的惡魔守護者；嬸嬸就像是太陽，總是散發著太陽的光輝，活力能夠感染其他人，也將其他人從黑暗中救出，金色的頭髮可以就像是太陽，藍色的眼眸就像是晴空萬里的藍天，像是帶給大地活力與生機的天使。」羽音又解說。  
『跟嫂嫂形容的一樣。』→佐助的心聲  
「小羽，這些話妳從哪聽來的？」佐助、鳴人好奇的問。  
「秘密！」羽音微笑的說。  
「明明就很相愛，為什麼要一副吵架的樣子呢？」羽音看著佐助和鳴人。  
當羽音說完後，鳴人低下頭來不說任何話，因為她體會到佐助所流露出來的溫柔，但是礙於小櫻在，她從不回應佐助的感情，即使在兩人小時候見面就一見鍾情喜歡上對方，佐助看見這樣的情形，馬上把鳴人擁入懷中，像小時候一樣安撫著鳴人，不管小櫻在意的眼神。  
「鳴人，別這樣，不是說好不沮喪的嗎？」佐助安慰。  
「佐助，我們分手好不好？」鳴人忍痛下決定。  
「為什麼？」佐助不解。  
「我該成全你跟小櫻！」鳴人哀傷的說。  
「小鳴，妳忘了嗎？妳是女生不是男生，我唯一喜歡的女生。」佐助對鳴人說。  
鳴人想起她是誰了，是四代之女，木葉第四代火影的女兒，木葉的三公主，因為父親的要求，所以用變身術變成男生（怕被拐走），在學校維持男兒身，放學回家或是離開學校跟朋友一起玩時，是恢復女兒身，知道這秘密的就只有那些名門大族的兒女還有族長，一般市井小民只知道漩渦鳴人到底是女孩，而像小櫻那樣一般平民的孩子根本不知道有漩渦鳴人的存在。  
→因為鳴人跟佐助走在一起時很配，四代希望自己的孩子在一般的環境下成長，所以告誡村民不要跟自己的小孩說鳴人的存在，小孩子們看見鳴人時並不知道她是誰？只知道她是一位很可愛又很漂亮的女孩，因此所有村民的小孩只知道四代有四個兒女，其他詳細資料一概不知。【除了那些大家族之外，或是同年齡的小孩，其餘的小孩並不知道他們的存在】  
「佐助，對不起，我不該這麼任性。」鳴人對佐助道歉。  
「妳現在才知道。」佐助無奈的說。  
佐助親吻了鳴人的額頭，這是個讓鳴人放心的動作，羽音笑了笑，她知道也看見叔叔對嬸嬸的溫柔，那份溫柔不輕易展現，因為那份溫柔只屬於一個人的，一位名宇智波佐助的溫柔只屬於一位名漩渦鳴人的人，一生一世只為她存在。  
『叔叔是嬸嬸的依靠、避風港，永遠都是。』羽音在心中補上一句話。  
「叔叔嬸嬸真是絕配，藍天配上黑夜真是絕配。」羽音微笑的說。  
「羽音，妳這是什麼意思呢？」小櫻不解的問。  
「難道妳不懂嗎？小櫻姐姐。」羽音對小櫻說。  
「？？？」小櫻依舊是不解的狀態。  
「以妳這麼聰明的腦袋竟然想不出來，真是奇了。」羽音微笑的說。  
「妳說什麼？」小櫻有些生氣。  
當小櫻正要打下去時，羽音已經做了防備的姿態，羽音的能力已經可以達到中忍的程度，所以小櫻的招數一下子就被羽音破解，讓小櫻嚇到，小櫻沒想到羽音已經那麼厲害了。  
「小櫻，妳打不過小羽的。」卡卡西解釋。  
「什麼？」小櫻訝異。  
「小羽的能力比妳強，這裡除了妳之外，其他人都可以當小羽的對手。」卡卡西又對小櫻解釋。  
小櫻依舊還是不了解為什麼佐助和鳴人是很配的事實。  
「鳴人是佐助的陽光，佐助是鳴人的月亮。」祭跟小櫻說，聽到這句話，小櫻才恍然大悟。  
小櫻從中忍考試後就認清佐助喜歡鳴人的事實，到了第三試驗場，鳴人就解除變身術回到火影大人的身邊，同時佐助也在注意著鳴人的一舉一動，臉上出現許久不見的笑容。  
羽音把所有結果記在心中，三年來叔叔嬸嬸對對方的思念是永無止盡的，叔叔到音忍者村修練，嬸嬸在雪忍村修練，遙遠的距離讓想念對方的情緒更上一層樓，兩人就像是光和影，無法分開。  
「有光的地方就會有黑暗，黑暗是伴隨著光明而生。」羽音突然說出這句話。  
「小羽，妳這句比喻不錯喔！」卡卡西稱讚道。  
「呵呵～！我厲害。」羽音開心的說。  
「光明與黑暗、太陽與月亮，真是適合他們的比喻。」帶人也稱讚。  
就像月亮離不開太陽，月亮陪伴著太陽，太陽也陪伴著月亮，始終不離，太陽與月亮不離不棄。  
一個為晝，一個為夜，這是那兩個人的最佳寫照，暮日的黑夜會吞噬原來明亮的大地，陰鬱籠罩，而晝日的陽光卻可以將世間的陰鬱掃盡，充滿希望，這兩方實力相當，可是現在的景色卻是漸層相接，難得一見黎明。 THE END


	35. 夏娃的眼淚【百合花】（卡伊）

百合花：純潔、純潔的心、百年好合、偉大的愛  
和平的木葉忍者村，波風水門正在訓練他們小隊，雲剛好沒事來看他們做訓練，五歲的卡卡西已經從忍者學校畢業，加入下忍小隊中，前幾天遇見海野家的女兒，卡卡西一直無法忘記她的身影，晚上總是會在睡覺前偷偷的犯相思，雲看見這種情況幾乎快要笑死，人們稱之為天才的卡卡西竟然會因為一位小女孩而呈現戀愛的樣子，這種情況真的是太好笑了。  
一年後，小小年紀的伊魯卡正在忍者學校上課，卡卡西每天早晚都會送伊魯卡上學，大家覺得不可思議，平常孤傲的卡卡西竟然會這樣子送人家上下學，佐久茂開始考慮自己是否要去海野家提親，卡卡西的動作跌破大家的眼鏡，大家都覺得卡卡西變了，變成他們不認識的人。  
「我覺得我應該去海野家提親了。」佐久茂在早餐時間突然說出這句話。  
「哎呀！哥哥你就不要太擔心了。」雲好心的勸著佐久茂。  
「但是看卡卡西這樣就是決定要把人訂下來。」佐久茂搖頭。  
「訂下來也沒什麼不好，我看伊魯卡那孩子是個好孩子，將來一定是個賢妻良母。」雲好整以暇的說。  
卡卡西走在路上準備去接伊魯卡上學，伊魯卡已經在家裡都準備好了，她打從開學起卡卡西就陪她上下學，大家都覺得不可思議，在大家的認知中天才忍者卡卡西是不會做這樣的事情，卡卡西是那種獨來獨往的人，看還海野家的小海豚就要被旗木家的稻草人給訂下來，看來會有很多人心疼的，誰叫海野家的小孩子是最有禮貌的小孩子，連大蛇丸都不怕的小孩，聽說做的東西也很好吃，這要完美的小孩所有人家都搶著要。  
「伊魯卡，我來接妳了。」卡卡西在海野家的門口喊。  
「卡卡西，你來了啊！我們走吧！」伊魯卡高興的笑。  
「好，先跟家裡的人說再見。」卡卡西提醒伊魯卡。  
「爸媽，我去學校了，再見。」伊魯卡很有朝氣的說。  
「路上小心。」海野媽媽交代。  
「卡卡西每天的專程來接我們的寶貝女兒，看來卡卡西一定很喜歡我們家的女兒。」海野爸爸有感而發。  
「那樣也沒什麼不好的，伊魯卡也很喜歡卡卡西。」海野媽媽微笑。  
卡卡西牽著伊魯卡的手走在路上，村裡的人們幾乎都傻眼狀態，即使已經看了好幾天還是會傻眼，畢竟旗木家的稻草人會牽著海野家的小海豚上學是一件很稀奇的事情，大家都想要看好戲，旗木家的天才忍者竟然會看上海野家可愛的寶貝女兒，這種事情大家作夢都沒有想到，不過有些人卻要大哭，因為他們最心愛的小海豚被拐走了。  
忍者學校大門口，卡卡西依依不捨的對伊魯卡道別，「小伊，我好捨不得妳喔！」  
「卡卡西，我很快就放學了，你不是要去考中忍考試了，所以要加緊練習才行。」伊魯卡微笑的說。  
「我知道了，我會加油的，小伊也要趕快畢業喔！」卡卡西親吻伊魯卡的臉頰。  
伊魯卡害羞的點點頭，旁邊的人竊竊私語，他們都沒想到卡卡西竟然這樣的膽大，可以再大家的面前親吻伊魯卡，雖然只是臉頰，可是大家還是很驚訝，畢竟這樣的事情出乎他們的意料，伊魯卡沒有閃躲更是出乎他們的意料，跌破大家的眼鏡。  
「我就說不用擔心了。」雲在火影辦公室裡喝了一口茶。  
「這倒是…」佐久茂不知道要說什麼。  
「呵呵！卡卡西的眼光不錯，拐到一位美嬌娘，伊魯卡長大一定有很多人追，先訂下來比較好。」遙月在一旁呵呵的笑。  
卡卡西目送伊魯卡進入教室中，奈好笑的看著卡卡西的樣子，他們父子倆的眼光都一樣的好，看中的人幾乎都是賢妻良母型的，不過伊魯卡實在太可愛了，讓大家都愛不釋手，怪不得卡卡西會做那樣的宣示動作，這當然也怪不得卡卡西。  
『哎呀！我不能一直待在這裡，我今天可要到忍者學校裡教書。』奈心想。  
「奈姑姑？」卡卡西叫。  
「卡卡西。」奈微笑的看著卡卡西。  
「姑姑為什麼今天要來學校？」卡卡西不懂。  
「我今天答應爸爸要接任幾天的代課老師。」奈習慣性的揉揉卡卡西。  
「這樣啊！」卡卡西有些驚訝。  
奈對卡卡西笑笑後就進入學校裡面去報到，這幾天她要當一下臨時工，學校裡面的人手有些不夠，她又剛好從田之國回來木葉，所以家裡的人就請她去教書，奈也不好拒絕，本來她這次回來是要探望父母和朋友的，沒想到會這樣剛好被抓來當臨時工。  
噹！噹！噹！忍者學校的放學時間到了，伊魯卡收拾好自己的書包準備離開學校，卡卡西也準時的站在學校門口等待伊魯卡，伊魯卡從窗外看見卡卡西已經在等她，馬上拿起書包跑離開教室，卡卡西看見伊魯卡已經出來準備跟他一起回家，卡卡西臉上掛上微笑，伊魯卡習慣性的牽起卡卡西的手離開學校。  
小倆口就這樣離開學校，卡卡西牽著伊魯卡習慣性的到山中家開的花店去，卡卡西用自己賺到的錢買一朵百合花給伊魯卡，伊魯卡每次收到百合花都笑的很開心，就是伊魯卡那顆純潔的心吸引著卡卡西，卡卡西喜歡伊魯卡的笑容，當然偶爾卡卡西會買向日葵給伊魯卡代表著自己的心意。  
「百合花的花語是純潔的心，伊魯卡就有這樣子的心，我好喜歡這樣子的伊魯卡。」卡卡西高興的說。  
「那向日葵又代表什麼樣的意思呢？」小小年紀的伊魯卡發問。  
「代表我喜歡妳。」卡卡西臉不紅氣不喘的說。  
「我也很喜歡卡卡西喔！」伊魯卡微笑的說。  
就這樣兩人平靜的過了好幾年，除了中間忍界大戰的時候伊魯卡的父母不幸雙雙喪生之外，其他的就沒有什麼不好的事情發生，當然兩人就在所有人的成全下結為連理，當他們結婚的時候，佐久茂還感嘆說，『當初果然要到海野家提親，卡卡西那傢伙果然把伊魯卡給我娶回家。』  
已經成為兩個孩子的媽的伊魯卡看見自己的辦公桌上有一大術的百合花，伊魯卡了然的笑了笑，卡卡西又不知道什麼時候進來中忍的休息室，把這一大束的百合花插在她的花瓶中，看來今天又要把這束百合花給帶回家了，伊魯卡知道她的丈夫是人們所稱呼的天才忍者，也只有他可以這樣神不知鬼不覺的把東西放在她的桌上。  
「伊魯卡老師真幸福，卡卡西老師又給您送花了。」女同事曖昧的笑了笑。  
「是啊！每隔幾天他就會送我。」伊魯卡高興的說。  
卡卡西蹲在學校附近的大樹上看辦公室裡面的人兒的一舉一動，卡卡西喜歡這樣每天默默的守護自己的妻子，他那美麗又溫柔的妻子，水門對這件事情向來就睜一隻眼閉一隻眼，沒有去和卡卡西計較，卡卡西向來就是不會讓人侷限的人，可以束縛他的人永遠只有海野家的小海豚，卡卡西是自由的忍者，不會有人刻意要他去做什麼事情的，但是要他出任務他還是會去。  
「媽媽，下課了，我們一起回家吧！」朔到辦公室跟伊魯卡說。  
「好，等我一下，我收拾一下。」伊魯卡看見自己的寶貝兒女已經收拾好書包在等待她了。  
「嗯！爸爸又送媽媽百合花了啊！」望看見桌子上有一大束百合花。  
「是啊！好啦！我們把花帶回去吧！」伊魯卡微笑的說。  
「唷！下班、下課啦！」卡卡西出現在他們的面前。  
「爸爸！」朔開心的往自己父親那裡跑去。  
「我的乖寶貝！」卡卡西抱起自己的女兒，看見朔，他想起鳴人小的時候的樣子。  
卡卡西分攤幫伊魯卡拿走一些東西後，他們一家四口一起離開，伊魯卡牽著自己兒子的手，卡卡西則是一手拿東西一手抱著女兒，一家人和樂融融的走在路上，村民們看見這種情況都會心一笑，卡卡西從以前是抱著火影大人最小的寶貝女兒到現在變成自己的寶貝女兒，大家都覺得他們一家溫馨的樣子沒有變，從視如己出的小妹變成自己的親生女兒，那幅畫面還是一樣的好看，許多老爺爺老奶奶看著卡卡西和伊魯卡長大，從年輕到現在。  
他們先到市集去買東西，今天輪到伊魯卡做飯，剛好家裡也沒剩下幾個人，出任務的出任務，度假的度假，在雪之國的在雪之國，只剩下他們和鳴人與佐助，火影大人和火影夫人去探望自己的大女兒和二女兒與大兒子，佐助和鳴人執行完任務後也回到家裡，他們幾乎要攤掉，這次的任務真的很累人，比以往的任務還要累人。  
「我們回來了。」伊魯卡打開家裡的門。  
他們走到客廳後才發現到佐助和鳴人已經攤在桌上睡著了，看樣子今天的任務累壞他們了，伊魯卡近去廚房洗手做羹湯，卡卡西隨意的拿一件大衣披在他們的身上，以防他們感冒，朔和望看著自己的父親然後又看著自己的母親，今天氣氛跟以往一樣和平，直到兩個小鬼頭提出問題。  
「爸爸，為什麼你都送媽媽百合花？」小小年紀的朔問卡卡西。  
「因為爸爸覺得媽媽很適合百合花。」卡卡西回答女兒的疑問。  
「為什麼爸爸覺得媽媽適合呢？」這次換望提出問題。  
「百合花的花語是純潔，你們的媽媽剛好就擁有一顆純潔的心，所以百合花適合你們的媽媽。」卡卡西回答兒女的問題。  
小小年紀的兩個孩子還是不懂，雖然他們在忍術上有出色的表現，但是並不代表他們在生活上或是感情上有這樣出色的表現，卡卡西摸摸他們的頭，他當然知道這兩個小鬼一定不懂為什麼，畢竟這些事情一定要等到一定的年齡的時候才會明白，又或是他們喜歡上任何人的時候才會明白。  
伊魯卡把好吃的菜餚端出來，卡卡西搖醒的鳴人和佐助，叫醒他們準備吃飯，伊魯卡已經把飯菜都已經準備好，已經可以準備吃飯了，大家開開心心的準備開動吃飯，香噴噴的菜餚引起大家的食慾，大家馬上開動把飯菜吃完。  
夜晚休息時間，伊魯卡把孩子們都哄睡，自己回到房間去，卡卡西在房裡等待他心愛的妻子，看見伊魯卡的樣子卡卡西特別的高興，伊魯卡也微笑的看著卡卡西，兩人的互動就這樣的普通，卡卡西把伊魯卡抱入懷中，兩人十指緊扣，代表著永遠不分離的誓言，他們相視而笑。  
「小朔和小望晚餐的時候問我為什麼要送妳百合花。」卡卡西和伊魯卡開始閒話家常。  
「那你怎麼回答孩子們。」伊魯卡微笑的問。  
「我說妳有一顆純潔的心，百合花適合妳。」卡卡西回答。  
「他們一定不了解你在說什麼。」伊魯卡微笑的說。  
「等他們大一點就會懂了。」卡卡西微笑的說。  
「我們兩個認識的年紀就是他們這樣的年紀，你也是在這樣的年紀喜歡上我的。」伊魯卡撒嬌的說。  
「是啊！打從第一天見到妳我就喜歡上妳，妳掉的海豚娃娃我到現在還保存著。」卡卡西親吻伊魯卡。  
「我知道，我有看見。」伊魯卡享受卡卡西的親吻。  
卡卡西親吻伊魯卡的唇，伊魯卡也享受卡卡西這樣的親吻，平淡如水的他們偶爾會產生激情，他們的房間每天都會有百合花擺在房裡，代表著卡卡西的心意，因為那是卡卡西從六歲起就做出承諾，一束花代表一個承諾，伊魯卡很喜歡這個承諾，她所愛的人在她身邊，他們孕育出下一代增產報國，為旗木家和木葉忍者村傳宗接代。  
他們很享受這樣平淡的生活，平平淡淡的，只要雙方都還在就好，平淡的生活並不會影響他們的感情，他們的感情還是像以前一樣好，他們平平淡淡走過他們人生中最重要的感情生活，沒有大風大浪，平靜到不行，可是對他們來說這是最好的生活，他們不需要大風大浪考驗他們的生活，他們只要這種平淡的生活，只要這樣平淡的攜手走過一生就可以讓他們很滿足。 FIN


	36. 鳴人寶寶成長日誌（卡伊）

十二年前的十月十日，火影家傳出慘痛的叫聲，火影夫人即將生產，所有人忙翻天，遙月親自幫女兒接生，綱手在一旁幫忙，大家忙裡忙外的簡直快要把屋頂給翻過來。  
「小幻，去通知你父親說媽媽要生了。」遙月一邊安撫女兒的情緒一邊命令自己的外孫。  
「知道了，婆婆。」幻馬上去火影辦公室。  
「小雪，妳過來幫忙。」綱手叫自己的姪女。  
「知道了，姑姑。」雪子馬上去幫忙。  
兩歲的千葉交給日向家的人照顧，大家今天都會很忙，所以暫時把千葉託付給人家照顧，拿熱水的拿熱水，醫療用品馬上出現在雲的身邊，這胎已經是雲的第四胎，但是每到生產的時候雲還是會很痛，畢竟一個小孩子的頭要從小小的陰道口出來可是一件很困難的事情。  
「雲兒，再用力些，已經快要看見孩子的頭了。」遙月鼓勵自己的女兒。  
「媽，好痛、好痛。」雲大叫。  
「忍耐些，加油！」遙月安撫女兒的情緒。  
「奈…奈…真…好…只…需…要…產…下…三…胎…就…已…經…有…四…個…孩…子…」雲斷斷續續的說。  
「那是因為奈其中一胎是雙胞胎，乖，不要再去計較了，孩子已經快要出來了。」遙月持續的安撫女兒的情緒也順便注意小孩的情況。  
「已經看見孩子的頭了，就快要出來了，雲，妳在用力些。」綱手鼓勵。  
雪子在一旁看著自己的妹妹出生，她是第一次看見小孩子出生的樣子，也是第一次看見大家手忙腳亂的幫忙母親，一下子小嬰兒全身是血的出生，哇哇大哭，哭聲很大表示小孩子很健康，雲總算鬆了一口氣，雪子看到綱手慢慢的擦拭小嬰兒，把小嬰兒身上的血跡都擦掉，然後用毛巾擦拭小嬰兒的牙床，全身皺巴巴的小孩就是雪子的妹妹鳴人。  
「鳴人總算平安的出生了。」大家鬆了一口氣。  
「不知道妹妹是像爸爸還是媽媽？」雪子自言自語的說。  
「小雪為什麼這樣說呢？」佐久茂把雪子抱起來。  
「如果眼睛是藍色的話像爸爸，眼睛是綠色的話像媽媽。」雪子回答佐久茂的疑問。  
「一定是像爸爸的，遙月婆婆不是說過嗎！」佐久茂對自己的姪女說。  
「我還是覺得女生像媽媽比較好，媽媽很漂亮的。」雪子童言童語的說。  
「是啊！妳母親的確很漂亮。」佐久茂會心一笑。  
剛生產完的雲身體非常的虛弱，需要有人好好的照顧，水門不離開雲的身邊，而鳴人就這樣交給卡卡西和伊魯卡去照顧，直到要喝奶的話才會抱去給雲，不過這項工作說輕鬆也不輕鬆，畢竟小嬰兒的鳴人只會哭，還好伊魯卡已經會分辨鳴人的哭聲，是要吃奶還是有什麼其他的事情，不過這項工作將會持續到鳴人長大成人，這是大家都沒有想到的事情。  
五年後，當年的小嬰兒已經長大成五歲又可愛的小女孩，可愛的樣子讓所有人都很喜歡，家家戶戶都很想要把這位可愛的小女孩給拐回家去，可惜的是帶大她的是全木葉都知道的天才忍者卡卡西，想要輕易的把可愛的小女孩給拐回家並不是一件容易的事情，如果對小女孩做出不利的事情卡卡西一定會跟他拼命。  
「卡卡，抱抱。」鳴人張開雙手要卡卡西抱她。  
「嘿咻！小鳴想要吃什麼？」卡卡西問他這位寶貝妹妹。  
「拉麵，一樂拉麵，小海豚也要一起去。」鳴人開心的比手畫腳。  
「好，我們去找小海豚。」卡卡西親吻鳴人的臉頰。  
「呵呵！」鳴人笑的好不高興。  
卡卡西對鳴人疼愛有加，村裡面的人都知道一件事情，那就是有鳴人出沒的地方一定就會有卡卡西和伊魯卡，他們三個人是密不可分的，卡卡西和伊魯卡把鳴人當成自己的小孩在照顧，把鳴人視如己出，鳴人也很喜歡他們兩個，就是因為疼愛有加，所以他們會不忍心把這個可愛的小妹讓給宇智波家的二公子宇智波佐助。  
「卡卡西，你來啦！」伊魯卡高興的笑。  
「小海豚，我們去吃一樂。」鳴人開心的說。  
「好，你們等我一下。」伊魯卡快速的把東西收拾好。  
卡卡西在一旁逗鳴人玩，伊魯卡收拾好東西後就到他們的身邊，遠遠的看起來他們還真像是一家人，伊魯卡挽著卡卡西的手離開學校，鳴人在卡卡西的懷中高興的笑著，她很喜歡這樣的情形，至少在她的認知中卡卡西和伊魯卡是對她最好的人，也是最疼愛她的人，大部分鳴人想要做什麼事情都是伊魯卡和卡卡西陪伴在身邊，小小年紀的鳴人也知道父母親很忙碌，能夠陪伴在她身邊的時間也很有限，比起父母親的陪伴，鳴人更喜歡卡卡西和伊魯卡陪伴在她身邊。  
「小鳴果然很喜歡吃一樂的拉麵。」伊魯卡笑著說。  
「大叔做的拉麵好好吃。」鳴人開心的說。  
「呵呵！小鳴喜歡就好。」卡卡西摸摸鳴人的頭。  
卡卡西和伊魯卡最喜歡看見鳴人開心的笑顏，那可愛的笑顏可以擄獲所有的芳心，不管是大人還是小孩都很喜歡那個笑容，常常在鳴人身邊的卡卡西和伊魯卡受益最大，鳴人常常會綻放微笑給他們看，讓所有村人都恨的牙癢癢的，大家都很想當鳴人身邊的陪伴者。  
「小鳴最喜歡小海豚和卡卡了。」鳴人開心的笑著說。  
「我也最喜歡小鳴了。」伊魯卡高興的說。  
「我也最喜愛小鳴了。」卡卡西親吻鳴人的臉頰。  
「呵呵！」鳴人呵呵的笑著。  
吃飽飯後的他們來到郊外的河川旁邊，鳴人開心的在附近跑跑跳跳的玩耍，伊魯卡和卡卡西坐下來休息看著鳴人開心的樣子，他們視如己出的孩子可以這樣開心的玩耍是他們一大欣慰，伊魯卡靠在卡卡西的懷裡看著鳴人開心的樣子，她欣慰的笑了笑，伊魯卡一直有個心願，就是希望自己的孩子也可以像鳴人那樣快樂，卡卡西開心的看著眼前的情況，最疼愛的小表妹，最心愛的妻子在身邊，這種幸福不是大家都可以體會的。  
「卡卡西，你說，將來我們的孩子會不會像小鳴一樣的快樂？」伊魯卡悶悶的問出這句話。  
「一定會的，一定會像小鳴一樣快快樂樂的長大的，不管發生什麼事情小鳴或是將來出生的孩子都是我們的寶貝。」卡卡西微笑的說。  
「是啊！都是我們的寶貝。」伊魯卡把手撫上肚子，她的肚子裡已經有小生命要形成了。  
鳴人開心的在樹林裡玩耍，但是她絕對不脫離卡卡西他們的視線，小鳥圍繞在鳴人的身旁，鳴人開心的跟這些小鳥們一起玩，卡卡西對鳴人招招手，表示要鳴人回來他們身邊，這就表示鳴人跑的太遠了，卡卡西和伊魯卡已經快要看不見她了，因此卡卡西才會招手叫她回來。  
「卡卡！」鳴人衝進卡卡西的懷抱中。  
卡卡西順順鳴人金黃色的頭髮，鳴人在卡卡西懷裡撒嬌，伊魯卡笑著看眼前的情況，感覺上他們就像是一家人出來玩耍一樣，卡卡西與鳴人的樣子就像是女兒在和父親撒嬌，可愛的樣子讓人愛不釋手，伊魯卡拿出手帕替鳴人擦汗，鳴人跑跑跳跳這麼久了，會出汗是一定的，不趕快把汗擦乾容易感冒，鳴人乖乖的讓伊魯卡擦乾自己的身體，鳴人總是會很乖的讓伊魯卡幫自己做事情。  
「小鳴，玩的高不高興？」伊魯卡微笑的問。  
「很高興，好好玩喔！」鳴人開心的說。  
「天色不早了，差不多要回家了。」卡卡西提醒他們母女。  
「是啊！時間已經差不多了，我們回家吧！」伊魯卡摸摸鳴人的頭。  
「好！」鳴人開心的點頭。  
卡卡西把鳴人抱起來，他們三個人準備回家去，回家前他們先到市集去買一些東西，市集上的人看見他們的樣子都會心一笑，他們還真像一家人，如果不是鳴人的那頭金黃色的頭髮，大家都會把他們誤以為一家人，鳴人累壞的在卡卡西的懷中睡著，伊魯卡笑笑的看著鳴人的情況，小孩子雖然精力充沛可是也是很容易累的。  
伊魯卡提著今天晚餐的食材回家，卡卡西幫伊魯卡提另外一袋，他們就這樣伴著夕陽回到自己的住所去，背影就像是一家人一樣，溫馨的一家人買好晚餐的材料一起回家去，那樣子多讓人欣羨，有很多人都羨慕他們這樣子，單身的人都很想要這樣子有一個幸福的家。  
「我們回來了。」伊魯卡對房子裡的人說。  
「啊！你們回來啦！」雪子高興的迎接他們。  
「我先把小鳴抱回房間。」卡卡西對他們說。  
「我幫忙煮飯吧！小伊姊姊已經有身孕了，不方便勞動。」雪子貼心的說。  
「沒關係，這些事情我還是可以的。」伊魯卡婉拒雪子的好意。  
「不行！懷孕的前三個月是最重要的，不好好小心的話小孩子容易流掉。」雪子插著腰說，氣勢壓過伊魯卡。  
「好吧！那就麻煩妳了。」伊魯卡說不過雪子，只好讓雪子幫忙自己去休息。  
卡卡西回到客廳看見伊魯卡在客廳裡看電視，馬上就知道伊魯卡一定是被雪子趕出廚房，畢竟伊魯卡已經懷孕兩個月，懷孕的前三個月需要好好的注意，不然小孩子很容易就流掉，因此雪子才不讓伊魯卡進入廚房做飯，卡卡西陪伊魯卡在客廳裡看電視，他們等待雪子做好飯給他們吃。  
「哎呀！小雪把妳趕出來啦！」卡卡西笑著說。  
「是啊！小雪很注重我，她不希望這胎流產吧！」伊魯卡微笑的說。  
「小雪畢竟是醫療忍者，懂的事情也很多，聽她的話不一定會有錯。」卡卡西微笑的說。  
「我知道，你們都是為我好，希望這胎平安的出生。」伊魯卡抓緊卡卡的手。  
「他們是我們愛的結晶，當然要好好的照顧母體。」卡卡西親吻伊魯卡的嘴唇。  
「嗯！」伊魯卡綻放笑顏。  
兩人溫馨的坐在客廳中看電視，他們都很清楚自己的情況，他們就要有孩子了，做什麼事情當然都要小心些，他們還是會繼續照顧鳴人，因為鳴人也是他們的寶貝，最疼愛也是最心愛的寶貝，不可能因為自己的孩子出生而就不要她，只要他們平平安安的長大就是他們最欣慰的事情了。  
七年後，他們的孩子已經六歲，鳴人已經十二歲，已經是個出色的忍者，可是個性還是像個小孩子一樣愛撒嬌，卡卡西總是會竭盡所能的去寵愛鳴人，伊魯卡教導鳴人作為一個忍者所必要的知識，鳴人也樂的去學習這些事情，看見鳴人平安的長大，而且成為出色的忍者是卡卡西與伊魯卡最欣慰的事情，而且他們的寶貝兒女也遺傳到父親的天才因子，也是大家所期待的天才忍者。  
伊魯卡非常感謝上天賜與她三個寶貝孩子，這三個寶貝孩子是他們的驕傲，即使有一個不是親生的，但是對她來說已經視為女兒一樣在照顧，伊魯卡很感謝火影大人把自己的女兒託付給她照顧，鳴人從來沒有給她添麻煩，反而讓伊魯卡覺得自己多了一位可愛的寶貝女兒。  
卡卡西覺得上天對他太好了，有一位美麗又溫柔的妻子，有一位活潑可愛的小表妹，卡卡西幾乎把她當成是自己的女兒般的在照顧，然後他和伊魯卡又有一對活潑調皮搗蛋的雙胞胎女兒，上天從他身邊奪走了母親，可是卻賜與他這些美好的事物，卡卡西沒有恨過上天，反而感謝上天賜給他這些美好的事物。  
不知道過了多少年，鳴人成為第五代火影，卡卡西和伊魯卡退休過自己想要的生活，一雙兒女陪伴在身邊，鳴人和佐助也常常過來探望他們，這些生活是這樣的美好，卡卡西和伊魯卡很感謝當年火影大人把鳴人交給他們照顧，讓他們擁有這麼美好的生活，讓他們的生活變的多彩多姿，讓他們的生活充滿活力、充滿陽光的照耀，木葉忍者村的小太陽是他們照顧長大的，現在的小太陽已經成為帶領木葉的火影，成為全村的太陽，這點讓他們很欣慰。 FIN


	37. 夜未央（卡伊）

木葉第一技師卡卡西最愛的人是海野家的小海豚，海野伊魯卡，卡卡西喜歡伊魯卡是眾所皆知的事情，伊魯卡是木葉公認最賢慧的人，可惜卻被木葉最不正經的人給看上，而且還被拐回家當老婆，這是大家都非常心疼的事情，畢竟他們都心儀伊魯卡非常久，卻沒想到竟然被卡卡西拐回家。  
「小海豚，今天晚餐吃什麼？」小小年紀的鳴人問正在做飯的伊魯卡。  
「小鳴想要吃什麼呢？」伊魯卡問站在自己旁邊的鳴人。  
「嗯…小海豚做的東西很好吃，所以小海豚煮什麼都好。」鳴人開心的說。  
「那我們今天吃咖哩飯。」伊魯卡把鳴人抱起來。  
鳴人高興的對小海豚伊魯卡撒嬌，今天家中就只剩下她們兩個，其他人都出任務去，對於這種空蕩蕩的家，是鳴人最害怕的地方，如果全部人都不在家的話，鳴人暫時會送到奈良家去，請奈良夫婦帶為照顧，剛好伊魯卡不需要出任務，可以在家照顧鳴人，鳴人也非常喜歡伊魯卡。  
伊魯卡把香噴噴的咖哩飯端上桌，鳴人開心的看著那盤咖哩飯，那盤咖哩飯看起來非常的好吃，雖然裡面有她不愛吃的青菜，可是咖哩的味道可以掩蓋過那些她不喜歡吃的青菜，讓鳴人會乖乖的把蔬菜吃完，伊魯卡看著鳴人吃的很高興也放心許多，伊魯卡看著櫃子上的時鐘，猜測卡卡西今晚會幾點回家，今天是卡卡西任務的最後一天，很快就會回到家來。  
「小海豚，卡卡今天是不是會回家？」鳴人趴在伊魯卡的懷裡問。  
「是啊！卡卡西應該等下就會回來了。」伊魯卡摸摸鳴人的頭。  
「大家都好辛苦喔！爸爸媽媽、哥哥姊姊，還有卡卡他們。」鳴人眨眨自己的大眼。  
「對啊！所以小鳴要乖，不可以給大家添麻煩。」伊魯卡把小小年紀的鳴人抱入懷中。  
小小年紀的鳴人知道大家都很辛苦，而且大家都非常的忙碌，每天都有許多事情要做，只要出任務就會不在家好幾天，她很少會看見他們在家，父親是火影，很多事情讓他忙到昏天黑地，在家的人每次都只有她和伊魯卡，偶爾三代和遙月也會在家陪他們，不過很少就是，畢竟遙月是古國的統治者，不能長時間的離開古國。  
伊魯卡微笑的看著懷裡的鳴人，小小年紀的鳴人非常可愛，讓大家非常的寵愛，就是因為太可愛的關係讓大家都非常想要把她拐回家，這種關係必須要好好的防範，不然火影家最可愛的小女兒會不見，鳴人已經睡著了，卡卡西也差不多要回到家，伊魯卡拿一件外套蓋在鳴人身上以免著涼。  
卡卡西解決任務回到家，他打開門看見伊魯卡抱著鳴人在沙發上睡覺，卡卡西會心一笑，餐桌上還有伊魯卡準備給他的晚飯，卡卡西先把飯菜熱好，然後把一件外套蓋在伊魯卡身上，自己就去吃飯，慢慢的把晚飯解決乾淨，開始動手洗碗，水聲吵醒了伊魯卡，伊魯卡起身看是發生什麼事情，才發現到卡卡西已經回到家了。  
「卡卡西，你回來啦！」伊魯卡微笑的說。  
「我回來了，小鳴要不要先抱回房間去？」卡卡西溫和的問。  
「我等下再抱小鳴回房間。」伊魯卡溫柔的看著卡卡西。  
「我收拾好了，我去洗澡，妳先把小鳴抱回房吧！」卡卡西知道自己已經很累了。  
伊魯卡知道卡卡西已經很累了，所以自己先把鳴人抱回房間，然後回房間把床整理好，接著拿衣服去浴室給卡卡西，自己則是回到房間躺在床上睡覺，卡卡西洗好澡發現自己可愛的小妻子已經熟睡了，自己只好爬上床上去睡覺，卡卡西也知道自己很累，任務出門太久，身體開始疲累，需要好好的休息。  
夜深了，火影家的人都已經休息，外頭安靜無聲，所有生物都休息，他們等待早晨的到來，美麗的早晨就要來到，卡卡西和伊魯卡睡的香甜，鳴人在自己的房間也熟睡，臉上掛著微笑，表示自己進入美妙的夢中，他們在睡夢中等待早晨的到來，黎明的早晨將是一天的開始。  
早晨，伊魯卡跟往常一樣很早就起床弄早餐，走到別院時發現到已經有人回家了，似乎是火影家的孩子們都回到家來，伊魯卡盡責的一一打開他們的房門，發現雪子和幻睡成一團，他們大概是清晨才回到家，千葉人還在田之國的音忍者村，伊魯卡微笑的看著他們，這樣子的他們才像是他們應該有的年紀，伊魯卡幫熟睡的他們蓋好棉被。  
「早安，小伊姊姊。」幻迷迷糊糊的說。  
「早安，小幻，再睡一下吧！你們才剛回來不久。」伊魯卡貼心的說。  
「嗯…好…」幻又繼續睡下去。  
伊魯卡到廚房用早餐，煎蛋、培根以及一些小菜，她也清楚幻和雪子不到中午應該是不會起床，伊魯卡簡單的把早餐用好，卡卡西抱著鳴人到餐廳，伊魯卡已經把早餐都用好端上桌，鳴人還賴在卡卡西的懷抱中不肯起床，可愛的樣子讓人愛不釋手。  
「小鳴，起床了。」伊魯卡接過手來抱鳴人。  
「小海豚…」鳴人口齒不清的說。  
「吃早餐了，乖。」伊魯卡稍微的幫鳴人整理頭髮。  
「好。」鳴人清醒些。  
鳴人坐在自己的位子上吃早餐，今天卡卡西休假會在家裡陪伴她，哥哥姊姊好像回到家來了，應該會在家裡陪伴她，卡卡西摸摸鳴人的頭，每次出任務完後的假期他都會在家裡陪伴鳴人，畢竟鳴人的年紀還小，不適合一個人在家裡，這個年紀的孩子是需要有人陪伴的。  
「卡卡，我們等一下送小海豚去學校。」鳴人開心的說。  
「好，先把早餐吃完。」卡卡西叮嚀。  
鳴人開心的把早餐吃完，對她來說有人陪伴她玩耍就是一件非常好的事情，家中同年紀的小孩不是上課就是不在木葉，很少有人可以陪她玩耍，當然只要他們這些小孩子聚在一起就會玩耍，鳴人也會很高興的跟他們一起玩耍，偏偏這幾天大人都有事情出差，也把他們都帶去，鳴人變的無可奈何，沒有人可以陪她玩耍。  
卡卡西知道鳴人為什麼會孤單，他父親最近出去訪談把安忍帶去，繼母去參加醫療忍者的會議也把心扉帶去，雷叔叔和嬸嬸去別國找朋友幫忙，把舞子也一起帶去，造成家中沒有人可以陪鳴人玩耍，鳴人因此不高興好幾天。  
卡卡西抱著鳴人送伊魯卡上班去，鳴人靠在卡卡西的懷中，臉上沒有什麼表情，她不喜歡伊魯卡去上班，可是這是伊魯卡的工作，鳴人只好乖乖的等待伊魯卡下班回家陪她。  
「中午我幫妳送便當，下午下班我來接妳回家。」卡卡西是一位好老公。  
「好，那就麻煩你了。」伊魯卡微笑的說。  
卡卡西和鳴人目送伊魯卡進入學校中，然後他們離開忍者學校去市集買東西，鳴人最喜歡去市集買東西，卡卡西會帶她去買她喜歡吃的東西，鳴人很喜歡吃糖果類的東西，卡卡西雖然寵著鳴人，但是不會太過份的讓鳴人吃太多糖果，只會適量的讓鳴人買一些她喜歡吃的糖果，畢竟卡卡西和伊魯卡可是很注重鳴人的身體健康，不希望他們最疼愛的小女孩出事情。  
「卡卡，我要買那個酸酸甜甜的糖葫蘆。」鳴人高興的指著糖葫蘆。  
「好，今天的糖果就是糖葫蘆，不能再買其他的了，可以嗎？」卡卡西問懷裡的人兒。  
「好！」鳴人高興的點頭。  
卡卡西買兩串糖葫蘆給鳴人吃，鳴人慢慢的一顆一顆的吃著，兩種不同的水果都是鳴人最愛吃的水果，鳴人也知道卡卡西今天是不會再買東西給她，所以格外珍惜手中的糖果，會慢慢的把它吃完，卡卡西抱著鳴人挑著今天中午要吃的食材，懷裡的人兒喜歡吃的東西很多，除了不喜歡吃蔬果類的東西外，其餘東西鳴人不怎麼挑食。  
「小鳴，想要吃什麼？」卡卡西問正在吃糖果的鳴人。  
「卡卡想要煮什麼都可以！」鳴人開心的說。  
「這樣啊！那就吃烤秋刀魚和茄子味噌湯好了。」卡卡西馬上決定好。  
【噌：ㄘㄥ】  
「好啊！哥哥姊姊他們也都很喜歡吃。」鳴人笑的好不開心。  
卡卡西馬上把材料準備好，抱著鳴人回家去，懷中的小妹可是他和伊魯卡視如己出的孩子，把她當成女兒來照顧，可愛的樣子讓大家都非常的喜愛，可惜鳴人只接近熟悉的人，沒有見過的人她完全不會去理會，這點讓許多人失望許多，沒有敢在木葉第一技師的眼皮底下把可愛的鳴人拐走的。  
卡卡西在廚房洗做飯，鳴人在一旁看著卡卡西做飯的樣子，家裡不管大人或小孩都會做飯，男生也不例外，因此卡卡西會做自己喜歡吃的東西，香味傳遍房子裡的每一處，剛醒來的幻和雪子馬上跑去餐廳去看，看見卡卡西做飯的樣子直流口水，他們已經餓到不行了，即使他們才剛起來，桌上有飯糰，那是伊魯卡出門前為他們做的，他們狼吞虎嚥的把飯糰吃完，可是他們的肚子還是很餓。  
「起來啦！」卡卡西看見他們已經餓到不像話了。  
「我好餓，有沒有飯可以吃？」幻開口問。  
「你們不是已經把飯糰吃完了？」卡卡西有些不解。  
「可是我們還是很餓！」雪子哀號。  
卡卡西笑著把飯菜都端上桌，另外把伊魯卡的便當裝好，他先讓三個小鬼吃飯，準備出去前先親吻鳴人的臉頰，摸摸幻和雪子的頭，要他們乖乖的在家裡不要亂跑，三個小孩乖乖的點點頭，卡卡西才放心的去送便當，這三個孩子在家裡實在讓卡卡西很不放心，雖然說幻和雪子的能力不需要擔心，可是身為他們的兄長的卡卡西還是會擔心一下。  
卡卡西把便當拿給伊魯卡，跟伊魯卡閒話家常一下後就馬上回家去，伊魯卡微笑的看著卡卡西離開，她很清楚家裡還有小孩子等待卡卡西去照顧，火影大人可是禁止他們這些小孩子單獨在家裡的，還沒有超過十二歲的小孩子是不准單獨在家的，即使實力很厲害也是，做父母親的多少會擔心自己的孩子。  
「好好玩喔！哥哥。」鳴人高興的說。  
「小鳴開心就好。」幻把鳴人舉的高高的。  
「我回來了。」卡卡西進入家門。  
「卡卡，你回來啦！」雪子高興的去迎接。  
卡卡西知道這幾個小孩子只有在家裡才會表現出他們應該有的年紀的表情，而不是在外面換上成熟的表情，那樣的表情實在是不適合他們現在的樣子，因為是天才的關係所以早早就踏入忍者世界裡，早熟的樣子讓大家都非常的心疼，他們不希望這些孩子變成這樣，希望他們在什麼年紀就應該有什麼樣的表情。  
卡卡西把自己的飯吃完，他們幾個孩子在客廳中玩耍，開心的笑聲絡繹不絕讓卡卡西非常的放心，現在的他們不需要去面對血腥的忍者世界，可以保持純真無邪的樣子，那樣子的他們才是最真實的他們，鳴人他們玩在一起暫時不需要太擔心，卡卡西收拾一下家裡髒亂的地方，然後看了一下時間發現到已經到伊魯卡的下班時間了，差不多要去接伊魯卡下班了。  
「我要去接小伊，你們可以自己乖乖待在家中嗎？還是要一起去？」卡卡西問在客廳裡玩耍的三個人。  
「卡卡，我要一起去接小海豚。」鳴人伸手要卡卡西抱她。  
卡卡西把鳴人抱起來，幻和雪子搖搖頭，他們不太想要去接人，可是待在家中又是一件很無聊的事情，卡卡西決定讓他們去買東西，避免他們待在家中感到無聊，他去接伊魯卡很快就會回家了，乾脆兩組人馬分工合作比較快。  
「你們去買晚餐的材料，我和小鳴去接小伊。」卡卡西對他們說。  
幻和雪子馬上開心的笑起來，他們拿了錢就出門，卡卡西抱著鳴人去接伊魯卡，他們就這樣走出門，卡卡西把門鎖好才出門去忍者學校接伊魯卡，幻和雪子高興的到市集去買今天晚上想要吃的晚餐材料，不管他們買什麼回來伊魯卡就是有辦法把那道菜給變出來，他們已經好久沒有自己出門買晚餐了，聽見卡卡西這樣說他們非常的高興。  
「小海豚，我們回家了，哥哥姊姊去買晚餐的材料了。」鳴人高興的說。  
「好，我們回家吧！」伊魯卡從卡卡西的懷中把鳴人抱到自己的懷裡。  
一家三口就這樣回家去了，幻和雪子已經把材料買好在家裡等待他們回來，伊魯卡回到家後拿他們買的材料看今天晚上要煮什麼樣的晚飯，今天晚上只有他們在家裡，火影大人和夫人還是沒有回家，出去的人還在忙當中，他們這樣子真的很像真的一家人，一家五口的樣子讓大家羨慕不已，三個小孩子已經在客廳裡玩成一團，卡卡西在一旁看著他們，以免他們玩的太過火。  
伊魯卡馬上把晚餐用好端上桌給他們吃，小孩子們的嬉笑聲讓她有種錯覺好像是回到以前自己的家中的樣子，能夠聽到孩子們的嬉笑聲是伊魯卡最大的動力來源，這個家的孩子是那樣有活力，伊魯卡就像是母親一般幫忙他們打理自己，卡卡西就像是父親一般的管理他們，好像一般家庭一樣的過生活，這樣子是他們最大的幸福，三個小孩子聞到香味馬上跑到餐廳去，他們的肚子已經很餓了，伊魯卡用的飯菜是世界上最好吃的飯菜，對他們來說就是這樣。  
「我要開動了！！」大家大聲說，馬上開始動手吃飯。  
看見他們吃飯的樣子卡卡西和伊魯卡相視而笑，這三個孩子就像是他們真的孩子，好像是剛下課回到家跟自己的母親撒嬌說他們已經餓了，母親用好飯菜讓大家開始動手吃飯，這樣子溫馨的感覺是他們失去已久的感覺，可是在這裡他們卻依舊還是可以體會這樣的感覺。  
晚飯後卡卡西和伊魯卡坐在沙發上看電視，鳴人坐在他們的中間，這是她的習慣，幻和雪子趴在地上看書，五個人擠在客廳中做自己的事情，伊魯卡覺得這樣子很幸福，感覺上就像是真的家人在身邊一樣，小孩子也刻意的黏著他們兩個不放，沒有人知道是為什麼，大概是因為出任務太久的關係，回到家想要多依賴大家一點。  
卡卡西知道這種感覺會讓伊魯卡覺得很幸福，連他自己都覺得這是一件很幸福的事情，他們都很喜歡這樣的感覺，這樣子的感覺就像是他們回到自己家的感覺，他們已經結婚，可是還是沒有生下小孩，只有一個可愛到讓他們視如己出的鳴人，以及他們照顧的小孩，一個簡單到不行的動作就讓他們感覺到幸福，感覺到滿足，當忍者那麼久了，一件小事情就可以讓他們感到幸福與滿足，對他們來說這樣就夠了。END


	38. 情人關係（寧鹿）七夕情人節賀文

日向寧次是大家公認的天才，同時也是日向家最優秀的精英，暗部副隊長，實力非常的出眾，每個人都讚賞有加的人，奈良鹿丸是一名天才，不過個性特別的懶散，口頭禪就是“麻煩”，全木葉忍者村裡最沒有幹勁的人，當這兩個人碰在一起會擦出什麼樣的火花，是大家非常期待的事情。  
「啊～！這公文怎麼這麼難懂！！」鳴人在辦公室裡大喊。  
看樣子我們第六代火影大人正在和公文挑戰，幾個月前地五代火影大人綱手姬決定讓出火影之位到世界各地去旅遊，傳說中的肥羊要重出江湖，各大賭場的老闆高興的迎接她的到來，自來也則是被綱手丟到音忍者村去當同盟的禮物，大蛇丸非常高興這個禮物，自來也則是哭的半死一點也不想落入大蛇丸的手中。  
忍者世界恢復和平已經過了一年，曉在各大國的圍剿之下被滅絕，宇智波鼬回歸木葉，鳴人的親生姊姊雪子也從失蹤狀態回到可以找到人的狀態，不過還是來無影去無蹤，但是只要鳴人想要找人的話，雪子一定會出現在大家的面前，雪子是木葉忍者村裡最神祕的忍者，沒有幾個人知道她的身分，知情者只有鳴人、卡卡西、伊魯卡、綱手和鼬而已，神祕的程度比卡卡西還要多。  
木葉忍者村的女性全部都在關注日向寧次和奈良鹿丸這兩個人的情況，有跡象顯示出他們兩人有曖昧的關係，無奈他們隱藏的非常好，大家還抓不到他們的把柄讓他們承認，這是他們高招的地方，也是觀察者最憤恨不平的地方，火影大人那對夫妻表現就非常的明顯，不怕別人知道似的，總是在大庭廣眾下做親密的動作，讓很多人好生羨慕不已。  
「鳴人，我來看你了。」雪子打開火影辦公室的門。  
「姊姊～」鳴人一個勁的飛撲過去。  
「怎麼了？哭哭啼啼的。」雪子疑惑的看著懷中哭泣的弟弟。  
「公文好難喔！我不知道要怎麼處理。」鳴人淚眼婆娑的看著雪子。  
雪子無奈的拍拍弟弟的頭，看樣子今天又要一整天耗在火影辦公室裡了，鳴人雖然認漢字的功力有進步，可是理解能力還是不好，遇到有關財政方面的公文一定會頭大的，佐助最近又不在木葉，剛好出任務去，雪子沒有任何的任務的時候會陪著鳴人改公文，避免鳴人搞出太多的錯誤以及烏龍事件，到時候要收拾是一件很麻煩的事情，之前就有這樣的情況產生，因為有前車之鑑的關係，後來高層的人決定一定要有人陪在鳴人的身邊監督鳴人。  
鹿丸在軍師專用辦公室裡無奈的看著公文，他已經想要翹班去看雲，改公文是一件很麻煩的事情，偏偏鹿丸被井野和小櫻警告不准翹班，不然後果自行負責，鹿丸可不想年紀輕輕的就死在女人的手中，而且現任的第六代火影對鹿丸來說是個大麻煩，超級麻煩的傢伙，可是鹿丸卻總是會心甘情願的去幫忙，矛盾的個性讓鹿丸會懷疑自己的一切。  
「真是麻煩。」鹿丸開始抱怨。  
「軍師大人，這是報告。」寧次臉上掛著面具，把報告交給鹿丸。  
「放在那裡就好，我等下會看。」鹿丸看了一下寧次說。  
「知道了。」寧次把報告放好後就離開。  
寧次和鹿丸在上班時間的互動不多，感覺就像陌生人一樣，只有上司和下屬的關係，沒有多餘的互動和情感，這點令大家非常不解，他們的感覺就像是朋友又像是戀人，沒有戀人間的激情，朋友間卻多了一絲絲愛戀，大家都非常好奇他們會怎麼樣發展，也想知道他們為什麼會在一起。  
生活上有很多事情令大家不解，這兩個人在大家的面前一點也不像是戀人，很多事情令他們費解，又沒有人說上司和下屬不可以有親密關係，火影都已經開了先例，很多人在工作場合上都打情罵俏的，這樣子的情形大家都見怪不怪了，只是大家沒想到旁人的眼中看似平淡的關係，對寧次和鹿丸來說卻是最好的關係，也就是因為這樣，他們兩個才不願意在眾人面前展示他們最親密的關係。  
「姊姊，為什麼寧次和鹿丸在工作上都是那樣平淡呢？」鳴人好奇寶寶就是想知道為什麼。  
「對他們來說那樣就是最好的方式，所以他們不需要改變。」雪子告訴自己的弟弟。  
「是這樣呀！」鳴人多少還是有些不清不楚。  
雪子摸摸鳴人的頭要鳴人不要再多問，快點把自己的事情做好才比較實在，鳴人也遵照自己姊姊的意見把自己的事情趕快處理好，他可不想要被小櫻揍，小櫻的怪力可不輸給綱手的，這是大家都知道的事實，因此他們都會快速的把事情給處理好，沒有人想被怪力女當成練沙包的對象。  
下班時間到，寧次來接鹿丸下班，只有這時候他們才會出現比較親密的動作，所以大家都好奇他們是怎麼樣在維持他們的感情，可是這些事情對年紀比較稍長的人就大概知道是怎麼回事，其實不難觀察出鹿丸是那種不喜歡在大家面前做親密動作的人，寧次也不喜歡表現的太明顯，因此才會有這樣的情況產生。  
「你想木葉會不會是個有趣的地方？」雪子看著正在躺在自己大腿上的鼬。  
「木葉還是那樣有趣。」鼬的手輕輕的撫摸雪子的腰部。  
「姊姊，我弄好晚飯了。」鳴人大喊。  
「好，我們這就過去。」雪子答話。  
「呿！好事被打斷了。」鼬有些不高興。  
雪子微笑不語，對於這種事情她不是很在乎，她很清楚鹿丸和寧次的感情非常的要好，只是大家都在關注他們，這種感覺她就覺得很好笑，她還記得她當初回到木葉的時候，新一代的忍者們的表情，現在想起來還真是好笑，她和鼬之所以回到木葉是因為他們還有親人在木葉，不然他們會選擇繼續旅行下去，雪子在木葉出生，在木葉成為忍者，十歲那年也就是鳴人五歲那年離開木葉，並且答應鳴人一定會回到木葉來，直到弟弟當上火影後她才回到木葉，能夠認得她的人只有卡卡西、伊魯卡、綱手、自來也、鳴人而已，而且雪子跟著父親姓波風，鳴人跟著母親姓漩渦，以姓氏來說就不太像是親生兄妹。  
兩個月前，雪子和鼬突然好無預警的回到木葉來，木葉上層的忍者大部分都知道他們，因此進入木葉忍者村的時候沒有什麼大礙，直到他們進入火影辦公室的時候，新生代的忍者都有些嚇到，沒有人看過這麼美麗的忍者，佐助甚至想要攻擊自己的兄長，在雪子的強勢下馬上就被打敗了，大家都非常的訝異雪子的實力，雪子一個飛踢就可以把佐助踢的老遠去，而且雪子使用的忍術是四代的忍術，飛雷神之術。  
『呦！好久不見啦！』卡卡西直接和雪子打招呼。  
『我回來了，卡卡西哥哥。』雪子直接擁抱卡卡西。  
『已經十年不見了，長這麼大了。』卡卡西摸摸雪子的頭。  
『因為那時候就很想出去看看，才跟三代爺爺請令的，木葉有難我還是會回來幫忙。』雪子微笑的說。  
『姊姊～』鳴人哭著擁抱雪子。  
『不是說好下次見面不哭的，怎麼打破約定了呢？』雪子安慰自己的弟弟。  
『姊姊妳明明說好五年後就會回來的，可是妳這一去就是十年。』鳴人有些哽咽。  
『抱歉！因為我還有接一些任務，那些臥底的任務不容許我那麼早回木葉。』雪子道歉。  
『妳回來就好了，老師很擔心妳的，妳和鳴人可都是四代的骨肉。』綱手放心的說。  
『所以我這不就回來了嗎？我也不希望爸爸會擔心，三代爺爺的事情我很遺憾。』雪子苦笑的說。  
『那件事情不是妳的錯，妳回來鳴人就有人可以看管了，我就不需要擔心鳴人了。』伊魯卡摸摸雪子的頭。  
『伊魯卡哥哥，不好意思，這段時間有勞你照顧鳴人了，那個…我有寄生活費給你，伊魯卡哥哥你有收到嗎？』雪子小心翼翼的問。  
『呵呵！我有收到，多虧妳寄給我的那些生活費，不然我很快就會被鳴人給吃垮的。』伊魯卡很感謝雪子。  
『我哪有很會吃…』鳴人吶吶的開口狡辯。  
雪子習慣性把每次賺來的所得分成三份，一份給自己用，另外兩份寄給伊魯卡和鳴人，伊魯卡都會和雪子聯絡，雪子要離開前拜託伊魯卡和卡卡西幫她照顧鳴人，所以才會寄生活費給伊魯卡，定期會跟伊魯卡聯絡，伊魯卡也會把鳴人的狀況告訴雪子，雪子也很清楚鳴人和自來也出去修行的那段時間，他們有在路上碰到面過，三年來雪子每個月都會和鳴人碰面，給予他應該要有的生活費，鳴人也會對雪子撒嬌，知道自己的姊姊會永遠的陪伴他。  
後來雪子照鳴人的要求留在木葉，偶爾還是會出任務去，綱手在離開前順便把團藏給換下來，讓雪子接任根的領導人，雪子也告訴元老級的人物，要他們不要給她作怪，否則她會不留情面的，想要從她的手中活下來可不是容易的事情，雪子的暗殺任務中從來沒有活口留下來過，由於非常的厲害，是所有貴族都想要雇用的忍者。  
晚餐時間，宇智波家的人開開心心的吃著晚餐，雪子向來不會輕易的臣服於別人，她是自主性非常強烈的女人，絕對不會為了男人而活，喜歡上鼬是另外一回事，雪子最不喜歡有人干預她的婚姻大事，想要干預她的婚姻大事就必須要現出小命，因此不管怎樣元老級的人物都不敢動她，四代火影所留下來的孩子可是不會遵照他們所說的話去做的。  
日向家的晚餐像平常的時候一樣，鹿丸看著寧次給予他的飯菜，多到實在覺得很麻煩，自己偏瘦的體質讓寧次決定要好好的養胖他，所以每次給他的飯菜都特別的多，不過那都是一般人的份量，可是對於鹿丸來說卻是太多了點，寧次每次都會盯著鹿丸把飯菜給吃完，只有在飲食這件事情上面寧次是絕對不會馬虎的，那關係到自己心愛的人的健康，寧次絕對不會馬虎的。  
「會不會太多了點？」鹿丸有些抱怨。  
「不會，把它吃完。」寧次嚴肅的說。  
鹿丸只好乖乖的把飯吃完，寧次煮的飯菜也不難吃就是，只是份量太多讓鹿丸有些受不了，可惜寧次每次都會盯著他吃完這些吃完，鹿丸只好任命的乖乖的把飯吃完，他可不想要寧次逼他把東西吃完，事後的代價可是會讓他很頭痛的，他可不想要晚上的時間變成滾床單的時間，寧次腹黑的程度可不輸給佐助，他們最喜歡做的事情就是滾床單，鳴人也因為這件事情來鹿丸這裡抱怨過很多次。  
「寧次，我已經吃飽了。」鹿丸把飯菜都吃的差不多。  
寧次看見鹿丸把飯菜都吃的差不多的時候馬上點頭，鹿丸果然有在聽自己的話把飯菜吃完，鹿丸看見寧次點頭後馬上放心下來，鹿丸知道自己今天的狀況有些好，忙了一整天，消耗太多的腦力，所以今天吃的飯菜自然就比較多，當然會乖乖的把飯菜吃的乾乾淨淨，寧次不再會冷著臉看著他，要他把全部的飯菜給乖乖吃完，鹿丸最討厭把飯菜全部吃完，平常的飯菜只有不要有水煮蛋，其他的他都接受，寧次則是不要有南瓜，因此他們做飯都會注意到不要有這兩樣東西，不然對方的臉色會很難看。  
「寧次，你不覺得她們最近很麻煩嗎？」鹿丸吃飽飯後躺在長廊上看星星。  
「我知道，但是她們還不敢太過分。」寧次告訴鹿丸。  
「雪子姊早就看穿我們了，不愧是忍者界中最厲害的忍者。」鹿丸不得佩服。  
「我以前就有聽過雪子姊的傳聞，她的名聲在忍者界中是所有女忍者想效法的對象，男人追求的對象。」寧次想起以前聽過的傳聞。  
「以前小時候就有看過雪子姊幾次，那時候她都牽著鳴人的手一起逛街，開始上學後才知道雪子姊已經離開木葉。」鹿丸告訴寧次以前的事情。  
「你們剛上學的時候還有遇見雪子姊？」寧次有些好奇的問。  
「有，剛進入忍者學校的時候有遇見過，後來從鳴人口中得知他姊姊離開木葉。」鹿丸告訴寧次。  
寧次坐在鹿丸身邊摟著鹿丸，只有在家裡他們才會有這樣的親密關係，平常在工作職場上都看不見他們這樣的打鬧，他們不喜歡在公眾場合上打情罵俏的，鹿丸對於這種事情是非常的介意，寧次也知道鹿丸的個性是這樣，所以不會在公開的場合上和鹿丸摟摟抱抱的，除非他要宣示所有權才會這樣，不過這樣子的時候比較少。  
雪子回到木葉的時候就發現到他們的情況，她既不搓破也不跟大家說，雪子覺得這種事情不是很重要，而且有關個人隱私的事情她都不太會說出去，只是她會觀察這些現象，她覺得這些現象很好玩、很有趣，至少回到木葉後她不會很無聊，雪子不過就是抱著好玩的心態在看這些事情。  
「我想雪子姊一定知道我們的事情。」鹿丸突然有感而發。  
「我想雪子姊知道也不會說的，她不過對於這種事情是看好玩的。」寧次已經摸清楚雪子的個性。  
鹿丸微笑，他當然知道雪子一定不會把事情說出去，雪子的個性就是這樣，只要對她好玩的事情她都會去看，但是她不會公布給大家知道，就算是大家問她也不能問出什麼事情，鹿丸覺得自己和寧次的情人關係非常的好，只是他們不在大家的面前展現，他們的情人關係是他們的隱私，不需要公布給大家知道，會觀察的人就知道他和寧次已經是情人，低調的過生活就是鹿丸和寧次最好的生活方式，對他們來說這樣的情人關係是最好的。  
鹿丸其實有些疑惑他們的關係，當寧次和他表白的時候，他總是覺得怪怪的，他明明就沒有跟其他人一樣有特色，可是為什麼偏偏日向家的精英卻看上了他，這個戀情困擾鹿丸很久，鹿丸只是一個人去默默的想這件事情，他不知道是為什麼，也沒有什麼人可以商量，直到遇見卡卡西和伊魯卡的時候，鹿丸才恍然大悟，愛一個人是不需要任何理由的，喜歡上就是喜歡上，你能怎麼辦呢？  
鹿丸瞬間明白到，佐助就是愛著鳴人才不顧和高層的人槓上，堅持自己所愛的人是鳴人，絕對不會在喜歡上任何人，也不會跟任何的女子結婚，他這輩子只愛鳴人一個人，鹿丸就是明白寧次和佐助一樣，他們都是背負著龐大的家族，所以當寧次和自己告白的時候，多少會有些逃避和害怕的心理，但是現在鹿丸卻可以對大家說他喜歡寧次，他們的戀情已經獲得日向家的大家長日向日足同意，當日足同意的時候，他們心中的大石頭也放了下來，代表著他們的戀情將不會受到阻礙。  
鹿丸和寧次成為情侶關係已經很久了，他們這樣的關係在外人之間是看不出來的，除非是那種觀察很細微的人才有可能會發現到，他們把情人關係隱密起來，就是不希望有任何人來探聽他們的生活，探聽他們的事情，這樣會嚴重干擾到他們的隱私生活，就是因為這樣他們才會在外面表現的不明顯，就是不希望有人干擾到他們的生活，尤其是和他們同輩的女忍者。  
他們覺得平淡的生活比較適合他們，連他們自己的戀情都不希望公開，鹿丸覺得自己的人生計畫已經符合一半，他雖然不能當個平凡的忍者，但是至少可以過著平淡的生活，對他們來說這樣的生活就很足夠，不需要有太多的吵鬧聲，他們雖然不可以生兒育女，但是卻可以過的很快樂，如果真的需要孩子的話，可以在日向家族中找尋，兩個人在一起有些事情是不能太強求的。  
每個人都有想要過的平靜生活，鹿丸想要過的平靜生活就是有心愛的人陪在身邊，有人可以幫忙他打理生活，他可以隨時隨地的去看雲，想翹班的時候有人可以幫忙，這樣的生活對他來說就是最好的，寧次就是符合這個理想的人，寧次總是一手把事情打理好，鹿丸不需要去操心，寧次會陪著鹿丸翹班看雲，放假的時候會陪他下棋，這樣悠閒的生活是他們兩人共同擁有的，鹿丸的生活中一定要有寧次，寧次的生活中也一定要有鹿丸，這是他們的情人關係。 End


	39. 桔梗(佐鳴)佐助生賀(補)

桔梗花的花語：永恆不變的愛、真誠不變的愛  
佐助發現到他家的小狐狸最近總是會跑到山中家的花店去，但是沒有人知道是什麼原因讓他家的小狐狸常常往那裡跑去，這件事情只有鳴人一個人知道，鳴人之所以去花店的原因是因為想要學習一些花語，以前鳴人總是在看自己的姊姊雪子在插花，每一種花都代表著一些意義，那些意義有好有壞，鳴人還小的時候就很喜歡在自己姊姊的身邊看她插花，家中的每盆花都是自己姊姊的用心。  
「井野，我今天要買這些花。」鳴人告訴井野。  
「這些是桔梗，妳知道代表什麼意義嗎？」井野問鳴人。  
「我知道，代表永恆不變的愛、真誠不變的愛，然後有幾朵花代表的意義也不同。」鳴人告訴井野。  
「13朵，代表暗戀；3朵，我愛你；9朵，堅定的愛；24朵，思戀；4朵，誓言，承諾；21朵，最愛；44朵，至死不渝；17朵，不變的愛，到此結束。」井野細數出來。  
「桔梗花的意義是我最喜歡的，姊姊也很喜歡桔梗花的意義。」鳴人微笑的說。  
「我想佐助總有一天會了解的。」井野祝福。  
「希望如此。」鳴人微笑的說。  
鳴人微笑的離開花店，井野知道鳴人一定會想要把自己的心意傳達給佐助知道，桔梗花就是代表所有情人重要的花，情人間最重要的花朵，佐助不知道鳴人到底去花店是做什麼，只知道鳴人偶爾會在家裡插花，而且鳴人插花的花朵都有些意義，那種有特殊意義的花朵，佐助會猜那些花朵的意義，可是就一直猜不到鳴人的心意。  
「今天買桔梗？！」幻看見自己最小的妹妹買的花。  
「我記得桔梗的意義很美。」千葉看見後想。  
「永恆不變的愛、真誠不變的愛，是桔梗花的花語。」幻說出桔梗的花語。  
「小鳴想要做什麼？最近她都一直去找姊姊。」千葉有些不了解。  
「誰知道。」幻微笑的說。  
千葉沒有再繼續問下去，反正自己妹妹做的事情絕對是和佐助那小子有關係，其他的就不會有什麼樣的情形，不管怎麼說，最近鳴人所插的花全部都跟感情有關係，能夠讓自己的小妹做到這樣的人就只有宇智波家的二公子宇智波佐助而已，其他就沒有人可以這樣讓自己的小妹這樣做了，不過佐助到底知不知道鳴人在做的事情又是另外一回事。  
「姊姊，我要進去囉！」鳴人打開自己雪子的房門。  
「進來吧！」雪子告訴鳴人。  
「姊姊今天可以教我怎樣插花嗎？」鳴人問雪子。  
「妳今天買了什麼花？」雪子問自己的妹妹。  
「桔梗。」鳴人誠實的告訴雪子。  
雪子看見鳴人手上的花就心裡有數，看樣子鳴人想要告訴佐助自己心中的愛是怎樣的，桔梗的花語可是會令所有情人都感動的花語，不過前提是另外一半要了解花語的內容，雪子知道要怎樣教導自己的小妹，桔梗花是所有情人最終的夢想，“永恆不變的愛、真誠不變的愛”是對另外一半的愛情宣示而許下的誓言。  
『看樣子小鳴想要對佐助許下誓言，不過…佐助是必須要懂才行，不然就白費意義了。』雪子心想。  
雪子拿出插花必要的東西出來，插花課是女忍者必備要學的課程之一，雪子沒有上學過，插花是母親雲教導她的，鳴人一直以來都和男孩子一起上課，當然也沒有學插花課，而是小時候看雪子的時候略有所懂，或是母親教導她學習插花，千葉偶爾也會插花，而且認識的植物比他們還多樣，前提是都是有毒的植物就是了，千葉不是很擅長插花的小孩，所有的花到千葉的手中都變成藥品，拿來製成有毒的香水。  
「桔梗花的插花方法…」雪子開始講解。  
鳴人聽見雪子開始講解後也開始動手去做，雪子細心的教導鳴人把桔梗花用成自己的心意，準備可以送給佐助，能夠給予佐助這份心意的人就只有鳴人一個人，這是大家都知道的事實，沒有人敢去跟鳴人爭奪佐助，光是美貌就爭奪不過去，鳴人可愛又善良是大家公認的大美人，沒有人的氣質可以跟鳴人比的，全村子裡的人都很喜歡鳴人，大家都很疼愛鳴人，火影最小的女兒是木葉忍者村村民的寶貝。  
鳴人插花好後決定拿給佐助看，她希望佐助可以理解她所要表達的事實，希望佐助可以了解她的愛意，懂得花語的意思，三朵桔梗是我愛你，四朵桔梗是誓言、承諾，鳴人當然希望佐助可以懂這花的意思，鳴人想要的東西很簡單，就只是單純的想要表白，想要表示自己的心意，平常都是佐助在表示自己的心意，現在換她想要表示自己的心意，想要告訴佐助她有多愛他，有多喜歡佐助這個人。  
佐助知道最近鳴人總是會拿花給他，可是他不懂鳴人拿花給他有什麼樣的意思，鼬總是會意味身長的看著自己，然後微笑的去做自己的事情，可是他到現在都不懂鳴人到現在所送的花到底有什麼意義，他也不知道應該要問誰才好，伊魯卡的身邊總是會有人，問她也是怪怪的，佐助不知道要問誰比較好，卡卡西是不會跟他說是什麼樣的意義的，卡卡西對於這種事情不是很關心，唯一關心的就是伊魯卡或是鳴人。  
佐助苦惱的想了很久，畢竟他真的不知道房間裡的那些花到底有什麼樣的意義，佐助決定去問第七小隊另外一位女孩子春野櫻，女孩子家比較知道這件事情，佐助今天收到的花他一點也不解意思到底是什麼意義，佐助感覺這次的花語一定是很重要的意義，不然鳴人怎麼會那樣的表情出來，就因為這樣，佐助決定好好的去問小櫻，他不想要錯過鳴人和自己表白的心意，他相信這次一定有這個意義。  
「小櫻，妳知道這是什麼花？」佐助問小櫻。  
「桔梗，這種花叫桔梗。」小櫻告訴佐助。  
「那花語的意思是？」佐助又問。  
「永恆不變的愛、真誠不變的愛。」小櫻告訴佐助。  
「小鳴要告訴的就是這個花語，可是三朵花和四朵花又有什麼意思？」佐助不解的問。  
「三朵桔梗是我愛你，四朵桔梗是誓言、承諾。」小櫻又告訴佐助。  
「果然像小鳴的風格，我愛你，我對你的承諾。」佐助微笑。  
「你現在知道了，那樣怎樣回應小鳴？」小櫻不解的問佐助。  
「一樣回應承諾的話語。」佐助知道自己要怎樣做了。  
「祝福你會成功。」小櫻給予祝福。  
佐助來到山中家的花店，他跟井野說要買四十四朵桔梗，井野看見佐助的動作就知道是什麼意思，看樣子是要回應鳴人的意思，鳴人把自己的意思告訴了佐助，就是等待佐助怎樣去回應自己，井野知道佐助一定了解到鳴人的意思，鳴人的愛很簡單，簡單到大家都知道是什麼意思，可惜佐助卻不知道這些意思，現在懂了也不遲，畢竟他們決定要過一生後，就要選擇了解對方的語言，只要了解對方的語言就知道對方在想什麼樣的事情。  
「44朵桔梗，至死不渝。」井野告訴佐助。  
「代表我對小鳴的愛至死不渝。」佐助微笑的說。  
「小鳴一定會了解你的意思的，因為你已經懂了她要傳達給你的意思。」井野微笑的說。  
「她一定會懂得我想要表達的意思，畢竟她比我了解這些花的意思。」佐助溫柔的說。  
佐助戰戰兢兢的回到家中，大家看見佐助拿花的意思後馬上迴避，大家都回到自己的領地去，沒人想要去打擾他們，看樣子很快就會傳出喜事的，他們等待可以辦喜事的時間，雲和美琴更是笑的好不開心，到頭來她家的寶貝兒子還是能夠了解到自己心愛的媳婦想要表達的意思，其他人只是想要看看好戲而已，鳴人現在在房間裡弄東西，根本不知道外面是什麼樣的情況，當她知道後又是一項驚喜。  
「小鳴，給妳。」佐助把四十四朵桔梗交到鳴人的手上。  
「佐助，這是？」鳴人有些不解。  
「送給妳的花。」佐助微笑的說。  
「四十四朵桔梗代表至死不渝，意思是我愛你至死不渝。」鳴人高興的說。  
佐助看見鳴人開心的樣子也高興不已，他覺得世界上最快樂的事情就是看自己女友的笑容，現在兩人即將要步入禮堂，這是大家都在關注的事情，未來的火影是大家最疼愛的火影小女兒，那她要嫁的人一定也是名門之後，宇智波家就是名門之後，等到佐助當上暗部大隊長的時候就可以好好的正大光明的和鳴人在一起，成為一對人人稱羨的夫妻，這是大家都看好的事情。  
「結果到頭來佐助還是拐走小鳴了。」幻有些厭惡的說。  
「別生氣了，畢竟那是註定好的事情。」雪子喝了一口茶。  
所有人都知道佐助愛鳴人是用生命去愛，一定會不惜犧牲自己的生命換取跟鳴人在一起的日子，就是因為大家都知道這件事情，所以大家都知道他們愛的有多深刻，刻骨銘心的愛戀就這樣產生了，不過忍者世界中的愜意的日子並不多，即使作為火影在緊急狀態的時候也是要出任務的，因此在這殘忍的忍者世界中，他們都很珍惜和對方在一起的時間，生離死別在這世界中可是經常發生的。  
「如果說愛是可以克服一切的話，那世界上就不會有這麼多殘忍的事情發生了。」幻有感而發。  
「誰都知道那些事情是不可能的，生死有命富貴在天，我們所處的世界就是這麼殘忍。」雪子整理好衣裝回房間去。  
「是啊！就是因為了解才討厭現在的生活。」幻微笑。  
他們可不可以在這殘忍的世界中生活就要看他們了，佐助一定會保護好鳴人的，但是這個世界的生離死別卻是經常發生的，沒有人可以預料到，大家都不知道什麼時候會跟心愛的人分別，因此大家都很努力的把握現在該有的時光，佐助了解到這個世界是多麼的殘忍，佐助知道自己一定要好好的保護自己心愛的陽光，他不能失去他的陽光，他們就像是生命共同體一樣，失去對方就無法生存下去，鳴人是陽光他就是月亮，月亮是不可以沒有陽光的，沒有陽光的話就沒有辦法發光發亮的。  
從小身為忍者世家的鳴人和佐助都知道這些事情，畢竟對他們來說這些事情是很重要的，他們看過太多的生離死別，接觸過太多的血腥與死亡，不管怎樣他們都要去克服這個難題，克服這一切之後一定就會有轉機的，但是並不是輕易就會有轉機出現的，生老病死是大家都要經過的，只是早與晚罷了，忍者世界有太多的一切等著他們去了解，等到他們了解到這些意義的時候，他們就會明白和對方在一起是多重要的事情。  
佐助很保護自己心愛的女子，他也很清楚自己和鳴人未來要怎樣去度過，他們相信這一切將會圓滿的度過，太陽與月亮會永遠的在一起，只要碰到難關他們都會攜手合作去度過這些難關，他們相信這一切，不管發生什麼樣的事情，他們的對於對方的愛是永遠不會變的，他們不會輕易就放棄與對方在一起的感情，他們的感情是那樣的深刻，那樣的刻骨銘心，絕對不會輕易就忘記和對方在一起的日子。  
「我始終相信桔梗就代表我們的愛情，代表我們的語言。」鳴人告訴佐助。  
「我也相信，一直以來我都沒有弄懂妳送我花是什麼意思，可是現在我卻懂了，花代表了妳的語言，代表妳害羞的心意。」佐助微笑的說。  
「我很高興你已經懂了，懂了我的道理，懂我要表達的意思。」鳴人微笑。  
「我一定會用我這雙手保護妳的，相信我，月亮沒有了太陽就無法生活下去的。」佐助把鳴人抱在懷裡。  
「太陽沒有了月亮也活不下去，月亮不可以輕易的就離開太陽。」鳴人告訴佐助。  
「我知道，我不會輕易的就貢獻出我的生命，我要永遠的和妳在一起。」佐助承諾。  
「你的承諾將會在未來兌現的，我相信佐助你一定會實踐你的承諾的。」鳴人放心的靠在佐助的懷裡。  
「我一定會的，因為妳是引導我的陽光，是帶領我走向光明的陽光。」佐助告訴鳴人這個事實。  
「嗯！我相信你，你是我的最愛。」鳴人親吻佐助，兩人開始擁吻。  
(接下來的事情兒童不宜觀賞───END)


	40. 桔梗花（鹿井）

桔梗花的花語：永恆不變的愛、真誠不變的愛  
山中家是花店，木葉忍者村的花店，山中井野是花店老闆的女兒，對於許多種的花朵的功能和其花語都非常的懂，是所有女孩子的好幫手，可是井野卻有不為人知的祕密，只屬於她的小秘密，因為她的男友雖然有IQ200的頭腦，但是卻總是對感情的事情遲鈍連連，總能讓井野氣的半死又不知所措，讓井野非常羨慕其他對情侶可以非常的甜蜜。  
「我快氣死了，我這樣暗示他都不知道嗎？」井野在樹林裡大叫。  
「井野，妳在樹林裡大叫做什麼？」安忍因為井野的聲音而被迫停止練習忍術。  
「對不起，吵到妳練習忍術了。」井野馬上道歉。  
「沒關係，倒是什麼事情可以讓妳氣成這樣？」安忍不解的問井野。  
「還不就是鹿丸，那傢伙一點都不懂我的暗示。」井野小小的生悶氣。  
「鹿丸本來就是這種人，何必去生氣呢？」安忍覺得這個問題不大。  
「安忍和寧次會有這種不了解對方的暗示的情況嗎？」井野問安忍。  
「什麼樣的暗示？」安忍不太清楚井野的意思。  
「情人間的暗語！」井野回答安忍。  
「這個嘛…我和寧次沒有這種習慣，而且我們都是那種比較不浪漫的人。」安忍苦笑的說。  
「應該總會有一、二次吧！」井野不確定的問。  
「好像有吧！而且我們的意思也都很簡單，不需要費力就可以解開。」安忍不確定的說。  
聽完安忍的話的井野非常的羨慕安忍，她和寧次還是有生活情趣的，反過來自己和鹿丸卻是那樣毫無情趣可言，自己所做的暗示並不難，鹿丸絕對可以輕鬆就解開的，但是鹿丸就是不了解其中的意義在那裡，因此井野對鹿丸是又愛又氣，巴不得鹿丸可以早點了解到她所要表達的意思，不然每次只有自己乾著急的等待，鹿丸卻沒有一絲一毫想要表達的意願。  
「我想等鹿丸某天了解到其中的意思的時候，妳就會了解為什麼鹿丸一直不肯回覆妳。」安忍微笑的說。  
「是這樣嗎？」井野不解。  
「是這樣的，我先走了，我還要去準備明天任務的東西。」安忍微笑的離開。  
「安忍真忙……」井野自言自語。  
井野默默的揣摩安忍的話，她實在有些不懂安忍所說的意思，井野不懂是不了解鹿丸是故意不回答她，還是是真的不了解她的意思，或是對於這種事情的遲鈍，井野是真的不了解安忍話中的意思，她的疑惑卻在隨之過後的幾天得到答案，她不清楚自己這些頻繁的暗示動作已經讓鹿丸感到非常的困擾，讓鹿丸對井野有些摸不著頭緒。  
「我真的搞不懂女人到底在想什麼？為什麼老是要搞出這種暗示性的小動作？」鹿丸抱怨給雪子聽。  
「我想是因為井野真的很想要確定你的心意，或者是想要增進情趣吧！」正在和鹿丸下棋的雪子回答鹿丸。  
「女人真麻煩，為什麼偏偏我是喜歡井野的？」鹿丸哀怨的說。  
「喜歡上了就喜歡上了。」雪子無法回答什麼話。  
鹿丸一邊下棋一邊煩惱這個問題，他就是無法理解女人為什麼要這麼麻煩，總是要搞這種怪異的暗示性動作，雙方都已經說喜歡對方了，為什麼還要確定對方的心意呢？是因為女孩子太沒有安全感的關係嗎？還是就像是雪子說的，單純的想要浪漫些呢？鹿丸就是不懂。  
「我想最簡單的辦法就是送井野桔梗花。」雪子看不下去決定幫一把。  
「桔梗花？為什麼是桔梗花？」鹿丸不懂的問。  
「桔梗花的花語是永恆不變的愛、真誠不變的愛，井野是花店老闆的孩子，一定會懂花語的。」雪子告訴鹿丸。  
「可是我要上哪找呢？我不可能去山中家買吧！」鹿丸又開始傷腦筋。  
「外面的院子有種植，你要的話可以摘幾朵回去，三朵是最好的選擇。」雪子告訴鹿丸。  
「我知道了。」鹿丸了解一些事情了。  
鹿丸在火影家的院子裡找到自己想要的花朵，然後照著雪子所說的話摘了三朵回去，當然經過火影家的人刻意包裝過，鹿丸今天可要送給井野這代表意義重大的花朵來表示自己的心意，鹿丸只希望花送出去之後，井野可以不要繼續搞那種暗示性的動作了，每次解開暗示後，鹿丸都要想破頭才能了解到井野想要表達的意思，不然鹿丸就真的不清楚井野到底要的是什麼，畢竟所有的情侶大家都是忍者，不敢輕易的許下任何的承諾，忍者的世界可是沒有明天的，血腥的世界容易喪失自己的生命。  
鹿丸把花送給井野三朵桔梗花，井野接過那三朵桔梗花的時候非常高興，她知道三朵桔梗花的意思是什麼，那代表情人間的三個字，井野一直祈禱鹿丸跟她表示那三個字，『我愛你』這三個字對他們來說可是很沉重的，畢竟他們是在那樣的世界中，能夠在這種血腥世界存活下來是很需要很好的功夫的，不僅是要好的應變能力，也要有好的功夫。  
「鹿丸，你知道三朵桔梗花的意思嗎。」井野有些擔心的問。  
「我愛你，我刻意查書過了。」鹿丸告訴井野。  
「那花是哪裡來的？」井野好奇的問。  
「火影大人家的，我今天去找雪子姊。」鹿丸老實的回答。  
「這些一定是雪子姊告訴你的，村裡你只有認同雪子姊不是很麻煩的女人。」井野快要哭泣的說。  
「我的確是這麼想的，但是現在我喜歡的是妳，我只是不了解妳做的暗示到底有什麼意思？」鹿丸告訴井野他的不解。  
「我只是想要知道你的心底到底有沒有我的存在。」井野告訴鹿丸。  
「如果我的心底沒有妳的話，我會送妳桔梗花嗎？」鹿丸問井野。  
「當然是不會！」井野理直氣壯的說。  
「那就對了，這代表我愛你，我的心裡有妳。」鹿丸告訴井野。  
「對不起，我不應該懷疑你的，因為你心中一直有我的存在。」井野道歉。  
「妳不需要道歉，畢竟我們從來沒有好好的跟對方坦白。」鹿丸安慰井野。  
他們跟對方坦白後都了解對方所做的一切，他們從交往到現在都還沒有好好的和對方坐下來好好的說說話，忙碌的他們見面的時間非常少，即使見面他們只想安靜的好好在對方的身邊陪著對方，幾乎沒有和對方說過任何的話，所以很少跟對方有坦白的機會，因此雙方都不懂對方的心思，造成今天這樣的局面，現在對方都坦白後才了解對方的心思，了解對方的想法，讓他們可以好好的去面對他們的問題。  
「如果每個人都可以好好和對方坦白的話，我想這些事情也就不會發生了。」雪子無奈的說。  
「想也知道那是不可能的事情，連我們都不會對我們的另外一半坦白。」幻告訴自己的妹妹。  
「我當然知道。」雪子不服氣的說。  
「知道就好。」幻沒好氣的回答。  
即使情人間都知道和對方坦白才會增進和了解對方的感情和一切，可惜大家知道無法和對方坦白，畢竟大家都多少有些隱私，甚至不想讓對方知道的祕密，忍者世界就是隱藏最多秘密的世界，連全村公認最甜蜜的情侶單獨出任務的時候都不想讓對方知道，他們不想要讓對方擔心，就是因為不想要對方擔心的關係才會這樣，忍者世界要面對太多的生離死別，那種生離死別是常人無法接受的，看過太多生離死別的他們總是會習慣性去隱藏一些事情，隱瞞一些不好的消息不讓其他人知道，自己去承受這些事情。  
「我想我們要對對方坦白的事情實在太多了。」井野突然這樣對鹿丸說。  
「可惜有些事情真的無法真正坦白。」鹿丸告訴井野這句話。  
「這我知道。」井野了解。  
「這是忍者世界的規定。」鹿丸感嘆。  
「沒有辦法，這是規定好的事情。」井野對這件事情心知肚明。  
「麻煩！」鹿丸說出口頭禪。  
忍者世界的規定就是無法讓人認同，硬性規定就是這樣，無法讓人理解的事情非常的多，能夠遵守的事情也越來越多，身為忍者就是要遵守這些常人無法理解的事情，就要隱藏自己的蹤跡，要騙過敵人就要先騙過自己人才可以，說不準自己身邊的人就是敵人假扮的，因此有重大的事情即使是自己人也不能說，無法說的事情太多了，多到很多人都無法理解。  
「我想我們應該要很慶幸自己這樣，畢竟我們比別人多一些坦白。」井野告訴鹿丸。  
「是啊！」鹿丸看著窗外的雲。  
「至少這樣我了解到你的心意，我也懂在你心中還有我的存在。」井野高興的說。  
「這樣就好，我只希望妳不要在搞那些暗示性的小動作，不了解妳的意思我很頭痛。」鹿丸看似抱怨的說。  
「知道了，我以後不會用的啦！」井野有些不甘願。  
「很多事情簡單明白就好，不需要搞的太複雜。」鹿丸告訴井野一個小道理。  
「但是大家都有這樣做啊！」井野有些反駁。  
「妳搞錯了吧！他們可都沒有這樣閒功夫，光是佐助和鳴人就不可能。」鹿丸覺得井野搞錯方向了。  
「真的是這樣嗎？」井野有些不相信。  
「妳哪隻眼睛看見他們有用？！」鹿丸反問井野。  
井野被這句話給堵住，的確很多的情侶感情好是一回事，可是他們在生活上都沒有做這些小動作，他們都很清楚跟對方是怎樣的關係，不需要太過於去做這些事情，就是因為太過於清楚的關係，他們不會刻意去做這些小動作，大家都知道對方的心中有妳、有我，不需要去確認對方的心意，要是太超過的話對方一定會反抗的，與其有這樣的下場，不如好好的和對方溝通才是最好的方法。  
「不要去想太多了，有些女孩子會沒有安全感是正常的。」鹿丸安慰井野。  
「嗯…我只是沒想到大家都不會做這樣的事情，而我有些訝異。」井野有些訝異的說。  
「那是因為他們都很清楚自己在對方心中的地位，沒有人會危及到那個地位的。」鹿丸告訴井野他觀察出來的結果。  
「不過他們的感情都好好喔！」井野有些羨慕。  
「不要去羨慕他們，我們的感情也是一樣的，只是妳沒有發現到而已。」鹿丸覺得井野太過於遲鈍。  
「嗯……」井野無話可說。  
鹿丸大概知道井野為什麼沒有察覺到他們的感情其實和其他人一樣，在這樣聚少離多的情況下當然很難察覺到，井野是醫療忍者，鹿丸是木葉高層的人員，兩人總是很容易就忙的天昏地暗，能夠聚在一起的時間真的可以說是少之又少，沒有多少時間可以聚在一起，一個星期要碰到面都是很困難的事情，在這種緊急的情況大家都是這樣生活過來的，有的情侶或是夫妻幾乎要到一個月才能見面一次的情況，可是他們的感情卻沒有受到影響，這就是大家都要好好的想想自己怎樣去維持與最愛的人在一起的感情生活。

桔梗花的花語永恆不變的愛、真誠不變的愛，代表每一位情侶或是夫妻的愛意，他們始終相信自己可以好好的度過這一切，他們總是會希望另外一半可以過的很好，當然他們也希望和對方的感情可以永遠的在一起，就是因為這樣的信念才能好好的維持對方的感情，井野是花店老闆的孩子，懂花語卻不懂裡面真正包含的意思，鹿丸雖然不懂花語，可是卻懂花語要表達的意思，鹿丸會用自己的方式告訴井野他的心意，希望井野不要再胡亂的猜測下去，同時也希望井野好好的定下心來去面對他們的感情，鹿丸的溫柔井野會慢慢的細心體會到的，他們的感情會越來越好的。 ──────(終)


	41. 憶(卡伊)

憶，可以說是回憶；也可以說是追憶；也可以說是製造回憶。  
卡卡西最近總是在回憶一些事情，回憶他和伊魯卡的戀情，他和伊魯卡是同性，交往的過程不是說很順利，伊魯卡因為曾經受過傷，所以不太敢和卡卡西交往，那個傷痛是很久以前九尾狐事件，伊魯卡的父母在那場事件中喪生，出去的時候還好好的父母親，回來變成冰冷冷的屍體讓伊魯卡頓時無法接受，就是這個傷痕讓伊魯卡無法接受卡卡西的追求，直到卡卡西死纏爛打後，伊魯卡勉強的接受。  
卡卡西在自己的老師過世後收養老師的孩子，雪子和鳴人兩位姊弟，九尾狐那件事情雪子才五歲，鳴人剛剛出生沒有多久，他們永遠活在村人們的憎恨下，只因為鳴人身上封印九尾狐，倔強的雪子看見村人們這樣對木葉著實傷透心了，對所有村人幾乎都有防備，只有幾個村人是她信任的人，雪子冷冰冰的面具下隱藏著容易受傷的心，超強的忍術讓大家佩服到不行卻也心疼雪子，因為他們看見雪子身上的心傷。  
伊魯卡知道自已能夠開啟心房不僅是三代火影的功勞同時也是鳴人的功勞，鳴人開朗的笑容給予大家溫暖的陽光，是陽光賜與大家的孩子，相較於姊姊的冰冷，鳴人總是會開懷大笑的面對大家，但是陽光般笑容的面具下也隱藏一個受傷的心，這是大家都不懂的，伊魯卡卻懂鳴人和雪子的心，因此他總是不著痕跡的去撫平他們心中受的傷，安慰他們受傷的心靈。  
卡卡西很清楚家裡兩位小孩的狀況，自從收養雪子後就沒有見過雪子開朗的笑容，五歲那年開朗笑容的雪子已經不見了，鳴人就像是代替雪子笑一般，總是面對大家都是開懷大笑的，正反兩極的孩子就在自己的家裡，可是卡卡西卻對他們有許多的疼愛和關愛，就是不希望他們再次受到傷害，失去父母的傷痛是他們無法平復的傷痛，村人又這樣對待他們，這樣的傷口是不容易癒合的，他們的痛卡卡西看在眼裡，所以盡量安慰他們、撫平他們心中的痛。  
「真想要再次看見妳的笑容。」卡卡西抱著已經睡著的雪子喃喃自語。  
「卡卡西。」伊魯卡叫卡卡西。  
「噓！」卡卡西比了一個安靜的手勢。  
伊魯卡馬上懂那個手勢，他看見雪子正在卡卡西的懷裡睡的舒服，伊魯卡懷中抱的也是睡著的鳴人。  
伊魯卡是在某一次的忍者會議中見到卡卡西和雪子，卡卡西第一眼見到伊魯卡的時候就非常的喜歡，所以對伊魯卡展開熱烈的追求，當然三代火影也有在一旁幫忙，小小年紀的雪子對他們的感情一點都不感興趣，她只知道伊魯卡不會傷害她和弟弟鳴人，等伊魯卡和卡卡西在一起後她根本沒有反對什麼，小小年紀的鳴人很喜歡伊魯卡，他們就這樣四個人住在一起，卡卡西還是暗部，雪子不到七歲的年紀就已經是上忍，很快的又進軍暗部，對殺戮感到麻木的她，出任務的完成的機率是百分之百，雪子也學會父親的自創忍術飛雷神之術。  
「小雪有多久沒有笑了？」伊魯卡好奇的問。  
「七年了。」卡卡西無奈的說。  
「鳴人也七歲了。」伊魯卡感慨時間過的真快。  
「如果不是村人們這樣對待他們的話，小雪也不會這樣。」卡卡西打從心底厭惡村人們的態度。  
「那是因為他們不了解他們的態度對這些已經失去所有的孩子是有多傷的。」伊魯卡很清楚村人們的態度。  
「哼！如果真是這樣還有話可說，但是現在小雪的能力進步很多，他們卻巴著小雪不放，兩極的態度令我反胃。」卡卡西對於村人的態度真的很討厭。  
「因為你是看著他們長大的監護人，他們的父親也是你的老師。」伊魯卡了解卡卡西的內心。  
伊魯卡怎會不了解卡卡西所要表達的意思，村人們讓自己的小孩子去排斥鳴人、排斥雪子，甚至在學校的老師也有這樣的情況，就像是巴不得他們趕快去死一樣，難道那些人就從來沒有想過他們的父親四代火影願意這樣做嗎？伊魯卡曾經見過因為有一位忍者不知死活挑釁他們，雪子直接把那位忍者打成重傷，三代火影聽見這樣的事情只是無奈的下令要村人不要再繼續這樣，不然總有一天四代的孩子會毀滅木葉的。  
『如果你們再這樣對待我和我弟的話，我會毀滅木葉的，我父親想要保護的木葉的村民是這樣的人，那這個村莊有什麼好守護的，也不過就是爾爾罷了。』雪子在十歲那年曾經告誡所有的村民她可是會失控的。  
三代看見這樣的情形很心疼他們兩姊弟，九尾狐的祭品之力要承受的事情比平常人想像的還要來的多，難道所有的村民都不會設身處地的去好好想想嗎？他們兩人還是個孩子，如果他們沒有被卡卡西收養的話，村民們會對這兩位手無寸鐵的小孩做出什麼樣的事情來？雪子的冷漠就是村民們所自造成的，蘊含強大的查克拉的雪子能力可不是說輕易就可以忽略掉的，雪子一定會不惜一切毀了木葉的，就像是一顆不定時的炸彈一樣。  
卡卡西很想念懷裡的小女孩總是無憂無慮的笑容，村人們的漠視、排斥、鄙視毀了一位小女孩的天真笑顏，小女孩不再擁有笑容換上冷漠的面具來面對大家，給予大家是那樣冰冷的恐怖的感覺，卡卡西很想念總是在四代火影身邊開心快樂的笑著的小女孩，現在想要見到小女孩的笑容已經是難上加難的事情了。  
伊魯卡靠在卡卡西的肩膀上，他們把懷中的孩子們視如己出，他們很努力讓懷中的孩子綻放出他們最真實的笑容，他們想要的生活就是可以好好的在一起的過生活，卡卡西和伊魯卡都很清楚他們的戀情帶給這兩位孩子是怎樣的衝擊，不過兩個孩子也接受他們的戀情沒有多說話，現在的他們可以快樂的過生活有什麼不好，就是不要有人打擾他們平靜的生活，他們嚮往的平靜又平凡的生活已經在他們的生活中出現，所以怎麼樣他們都不會去破壞這平靜又祥和的生活。  
隔天早上，伊魯卡牽著鳴人去上學，雪子和卡卡西到火影那裡去報到，鳴人開心的牽著伊魯卡的手一起上學，他最喜歡這樣的時光，伊魯卡看見鳴人的笑容也放心許多，早上鳴人有些捨不得和卡卡西他們分離，卡卡西會揉揉鳴人的頭要他乖乖的去上課，然後親吻伊魯卡給予送別吻，這是他們早上都會發生的情形，他們生活在一起已經有一年多的時間了，早上總會發生這樣的情形，雪子會笑笑的摸摸弟弟的頭才會離開家裡。  
「伊魯卡老師，姊姊和哥哥是不是今天有任務？」小小年紀的鳴人擔心的問。  
「是啊！要出去一個星期，很快就會回來的。」伊魯卡安慰鳴人。  
「嗯……」鳴人不繼續說下去了。  
伊魯卡很清楚鳴人不喜歡這樣分開，卡卡西和雪子要執行的任務幾乎都是那種危險至極的任務，鳴人當然會擔心他們的安危，也最不喜歡他們不在家的時候，夜晚的時候鳴人很難入睡，家裡沒有人可以陪他，那種夜晚是很難度過的，自從伊魯卡來了以後情況才有好轉一些，伊魯卡會安慰鳴人不要哭泣，讓他好好的休息。  
上課中的鳴人一樣是乖乖的不搗蛋，大家都非常的訝異鳴人今天怎麼不開始搗蛋，看樣子今天一定是有事情發生才會這樣，伊魯卡看見鳴人乖乖的上課就知道鳴人很在意家裡有人出任務去，伊魯卡會在放學的時候好好的安慰鳴人，他只希望今天鳴人上別的老師的課不要被忽略掉就好，忍術學校的老師都不太喜歡鳴人的存在，鳴人很努力的去忽略那些老師冷漠的眼光，總是乖乖的獨自在一旁上課，這樣的情形給伊魯卡看見後感到很辛酸，他們家的小太陽在學校是那樣黯淡無光。  
任務過後卡卡西總是會想盡辦法回到伊魯卡的懷抱當中，伊魯卡的懷抱對他來說是最溫暖的懷抱，卡卡西想要回到那個他與伊魯卡建立的家庭當中，那裡有他想要度過終生的人，還有兩位他們視如己出的孩子，他們建立的家庭是屬於他們的避風港，卡卡西很久沒有體會到這樣的感覺，失去父親後又失去自己的好友然後失去老師，這樣一連串的打擊讓卡卡西不知道要怎樣去面對，伊魯卡也是這樣的情形，父母親在任務中過世，獨自面對一切長大的伊魯卡內心是很脆弱的，寂寞的兩人互相依偎在一起，漸漸的發展出愛情來，慢慢的建立起家庭來，這是屬於他們的幸福。  
「我回來了。」卡卡西對屋子裡面的人說。  
「回來啦！辛苦了。」伊魯卡微笑的迎接他們。  
伊魯卡已經把飯菜用好等待他們來用餐了，卡卡西像風一般的稻草人停留在海裡的海豚身邊，他們這樣的生活是所有人稱羨的，木葉高層沒有人敢反對他們的愛情，因為他們的愛情是經過三代火影見證的，誰都抓不住風，只有風願意停留的地方，才是屬於風的境地，在那裡風可以找到自己的幸福，那裡有風最愛的人在等待他，等待風的歸來，只有風認可的人才可以束縛喜愛自由的風。  
當年九尾事件，伊魯卡的父母就喪命在那場事件中，眼睜睜的看著他們出去，回來的卻是冰冷冷的屍體，這對年幼的伊魯卡來說打擊甚大，雪子也好不到哪去，親眼看見父親離開人世，只被交代說要好好的保護弟弟，鳴人連父母親的疼愛都還來不及長大成人，父母親就這樣子過世了，一次的事件、一次的戰爭，引發的是多少的家破人亡，幾家歡樂幾家愁，白髮人送黑髮人的情況不少見。  
卡卡西發現到自從伊魯卡進入這個家後雪子多少會有笑容，那是他們期盼以久的笑容，那無由無慮的笑容重新綻放後才會讓卡卡西安心下來，伊魯卡的溫柔會融化結冰許久的冰山，讓冰山回到太陽的懷抱當中，卡卡西很感謝伊魯卡，他就是希望雪子可以重新找回她的笑容，這個家的溫暖是他們期盼許久的家庭溫暖，風的依偎，陽光的溫柔，是組成這個家庭必要的條件。  
「伊魯卡哥哥，我要吃拉麵。」鳴人開心的對伊魯卡說。  
「好，等一下。」伊魯卡正在廚房裡面弄拉麵。  
伊魯卡把好吃的拉麵端上桌給他們，他們看見後開心不已，他們等待以久的晚餐出現在餐桌上，餓到不行的他們開始動手吃晚餐，很快就把晚餐解決的一乾二淨，伊魯卡開心的看著他們這樣子，他們已經等很久才能好好的吃晚餐，晚餐過後大家聚在一起好好的聊天，這樣的幸福生活是他們一直想要的生活，他們總算可以好好的品嚐他們想要的幸福。  
風的情意是給誰抓住了呢？很多人都不清楚這件事情，卡卡西總是過著飄泊浪蕩的生活，誰可以抓住自由的風，那就要看是誰踏入風的境地呢？踏入境地的人是否被風認可呢？自由的風想要到哪裡都可以，風喜歡飄泊浪蕩的生活，風喜歡自由自在不受拘束的生活，現在他願意停留在那人的身邊，這個人只有風知道而已。  
活下來的人們繼承的死去人們的意志，但是所留下來的傷痛卻是難以癒合的，失去一切的人再重新組成一個家庭，這個家庭的人都會非常的珍惜，因為他們失去過一切，得來不容易，他們好好的珍惜現在的生活，鳴人得到了她最想要的父母親的疼愛，雪子獲得了重生，不再為當初的事件耿耿於懷，重拾以前無憂無慮的笑容。  
卡卡西摟著伊魯卡並且牽著他的手永不放開，卡卡西今生最愛的人就是伊魯卡，只有伊魯卡才能勝任束縛風的人的地位，只有伊魯卡可以束縛卡卡西這個人，其他人沒有這個資格，伊魯卡是唯一踏入風的境地的人，只有他可以輕輕觸摸風的存在，就像是稻草人只要小海豚陪伴，他們是不會輕易的放開對方的手，不管怎樣他們都不會放開對方的手，他們會走過一切的風雨，他們會走到最後應該要走的路途。  
風的情意了解的人會待在風的身邊，他會輕輕的觸摸風的一切，他會安慰風的悲傷，他會和風好好的談心，他會告訴風他愛風，他會告訴風不會輕易就離開風的，他會靜靜的在風的境地裡等待風回到他的身邊，他願意這樣等待風回來，他清楚風不受拘束的個性，他知道風喜歡飄泊浪蕩的生活，他知道風喜愛自由，所以他會靜靜的等待風回來，風累了就會回到他的身邊，他們會回憶所有的事情，他們會追憶他們以往的事情，他們會製造他們現在的回憶，因為他是風的避風港，他願意停留在他的身邊陪伴他憶起以往的生活。(END)


	42. 前世今生(佐鳴)

我是誰？你是誰？現在的我又是誰？怎麼老是有種不安的感覺呢？眾裡尋他千百度，驀然迴首，那人卻在，燈火闌珊處。而你是否曾經在我的夢中出現過呢？  
鳴人最近總是會做夢，夢見很久以前的事情，那是他不知道的世界發生的事情，他不知道是什麼時候的事情，只知道夢中有一位很帥的男子，那位男子總是會離他而去，他總是為此感傷，但是他不知道那位男子到底是誰，只知道那位男子對他很重要，非常的重要，那位男子的離去讓他傷心不已，他的死亡讓那位男子痛哭失聲，可是那位男子卻無法挽救自己，後來那位男子也隨自己離去。  
『我們約定好了，下輩子一定要見面的，我愛你，鳴人。』夢中的男子告訴鳴人。  
「鳴人，醒醒，時間已經差不多了。」雪子敲敲鳴人的房門。  
「姊姊…」鳴人的意識有些不是很清醒。  
「快點起床了，等下就要出任務了。」雪子告訴鳴人。  
「好，我這就起床。」鳴人馬上起床。  
雪子轉身去做自己的事情，她感覺到一些不平凡的事情，『難道小鳴想起來了嗎？看樣子他們的緣份還是沒有盡。』  
「小九，我們應該要怎樣才好？」雪子問身邊的九尾。  
「妳打算怎樣做？」九尾化身成人類問。  
「我不知道，要是想起來的話，我害怕會重蹈覆轍的。」雪子動手的把早餐用好。  
「那時候的事情已經過了一千年了，我想現在想要阻止也是沒辦法的。」九尾告訴雪子。  
「是啊！他們的緣份還是會繼續下去的。」雪子無奈的說。  
千年前鳴人和佐助是一對情侶，可是好景不常他們兩家人是世仇，無法在一起的，況且他們那時候也是同性男子，就是因為這樣兩家人都反對他們交往在一起，雪子和鼬的戀情也被阻止，到最後他們都為了對方失去生命，他們都沒有想要自己身邊的親人會怎樣，雪子當時就是鳴人的姊姊，今生投胎轉世也是鳴人的姊姊，但是她卻保留著千年前的記憶，那些記憶讓她心疼自己的弟弟會做出跟以前一樣的事情來，誰都不知道那時候的大戰會對今生的他們造成什麼樣的結果。  
「能夠不犯下那場錯誤嗎？」雪子自言自語的說著。  
「姊姊，妳在說什麼？」鳴人不解的問。  
「沒有在說什麼，吃飯吧！等下要去任務。」雪子告訴鳴人。  
「好。」鳴人趕快把飯吃完出去。  
吃飽飯的鳴人拿起自己的用品就離開家，九尾也跟著一起過去，畢竟九尾本來就是封印在鳴人體內的妖狐，後來解除封印後就一直待在鳴人的身邊，雪子親吻鳴人就送他離開家，雪子轉身回到屋子裡去，她的手上拿著一張照片，那是他們的全家福照片，鳴人出生沒多久的時候所照的相片，後來因為九尾事件四代殉職，他們的母親努力的照顧他們五年的生活後，太過於思念丈夫而過世，之後他們兩姊弟就相依為命的過生活。  
『媽媽，小鳴會不會重蹈覆轍？您和爸爸在天上保佑小鳴可以安然度過這次的情關。』雪子在內心祈禱。  
佐助也有相同的情況，他總是會夢見有位金髮的人兒在等待他，憂傷的等待他的回來，可是當夢醒後這個人的身影卻忘的一乾二淨，佐助不知道夢中的人是誰，總覺得有很熟悉的感覺，很熟悉、很熟悉的感覺，但是他卻不知道要怎樣去確認，夢中的人很像是他身邊的人，可是身邊的人暫時沒有一位是符合的。  
「我只希望不要再有人打擾我們的生活了。」雪子感嘆。  
「那是不可能的，千年前沒有繼續下去的緣份，今世會繼續下去的。」鼬突然出現在雪子的面前。  
鳴人到集合的定點的時候沒有像平常一樣吵吵鬧鬧的，反而是蹲在角落下思考一些事情，他總覺得早上他的姊姊說的話有些道理似的，可是他又不清楚自己的姊姊到底在說什麼東西，雪子總是會說出一些鳴人聽不懂的話，可是鳴人多少會去遵守雪子說的話，雪子從小到大沒有事情是說錯的，總是會不遺餘力的照顧他。  
「我只希望不要有人打擾我們平靜的生活。」雪子告訴自己的搭檔。  
「妳要知道，那種事情是不可能的，總有一天他們都會想起來的。」鼬告訴雪子。  
「我就是知道才會這樣說的，我們的愛情已經快要消逝，如果他們像我們一樣的話，我會不知所措的。」雪子有些無助。  
「不會的，我們的愛情會繼續下去的，他們會跟我們一樣的，千年的因果會繼續下去的。」鼬摸摸雪子的臉頰。  
千年前的他們是情人可是卻是世仇，那份血液不能讓他們在一起，到最後他們的愛情無法強求的就這樣消逝掉，被抹去的愛情讓雪子無可奈何也非常的無助，佐助就是害怕自己跟鼬一樣踏上那樣的不歸路，所以狠下心來離開鳴人，讓鳴人的心痛到不行，他無法相信佐助就這樣的離開他，只因為他們血液中是世仇，家族背景是仇視對方的，這份因緣讓他們無法在一起，痛苦到不行的鳴人承受不了痛苦自行解決生命，雪子聽見這樣的消息痛苦到不行，也鬱鬱而終，鼬和佐助兄弟倆聽見自己心愛的人過世的消息後，他們自責不已。  
『每天晚上出現在我夢中的人到底是誰？那個人的眼神總是好像是責備我一樣，好像似乎在等待我一樣。』佐助內心波濤洶湧的。  
『夢中的人到底是誰？為什麼我會這樣悲傷的看著他？是因為他拋棄我的關係嗎？還是說是因為我們家庭背景的關係呢？』鳴人開始沈思。  
「今天有兩人來幫我們，今天的任務是要去奪取一批貨，從盜匪的手中奪取。」卡卡西對他們宣布。  
「那兩個人是宇智波鼬和漩渦雪子。」大和告訴他們。  
「太好了，總算可以出高級的任務了。」小櫻高興的大叫。  
「火影大人這次任務是高級任務啊！」祭沒有什麼意見。  
「那這樣子大家都沒意見吧！」卡卡西看著其他兩位不說話的傢伙。  
「他們是怎樣了？怎麼不說話了？」大和有些疑問。  
「不知道，早上來就這樣了。」小櫻回答兩位老師的疑問。  
「小鳴，要是不專心的話，出任務可是會受傷的喔！」雪子直接攻擊鳴人。  
「姊姊，我哪有不專心，我很乖的。」鳴人閃過雪子的攻擊。  
「那怎麼會恍神呢？」雪子微笑的問。  
「我在想今天早上做的夢啦！」鳴人大喊。  
「這就叫做不專心。」雪子摸摸鳴人的頭。  
出任務的時候他們來到傳說中有著神祕之國的村莊，那個村莊裡面有一位女巫她是預言者，專門替人家預言愛情的人，當那位巫女一看見鳴人和佐助的時候就幫他們預言，這是讓其他人很訝異的事情，雪子緊緊的握著拳頭，就是希望不要再繼續下去，他們的因緣要繼續下去的話，第一個承受不了的人就是她，要突破禁忌的愛是一件很困難的事情，先不說長老級的人會反對，她這個做姊姊的人要看弟弟傷心的話可是很不願意的。  
「你們兩個將來一定會在一起的，千年前沒有繼續下去的緣份，今世一定會繼續下去的。」巫女告訴佐助和鳴人。  
『我不要、我不要，我不要小鳴再次經歷痛苦了。』雪子在心底吶喊。  
「那是不可能，斷掉的緣份一定會繼續下去的。」巫女像是看穿雪子的心事一般的說。  
「姊姊，千年前的我和佐助是什麼樣的身分？為什麼妳不惜犧牲生命都要阻止我和佐助？」鳴人不解的問雪子。  
「我們兩家是世仇，你們兩人是同性，你們的愛情是禁忌之戀。」雪子幽幽地回答這件事情。  
「同時我和你姊姊也是情侶，因為家族背景的關係，我們被逼的要分開，那種錐心之痛我們都體會過。」鼬告訴看著自己的佐助。  
「為什麼我們阻止不了事情的發生？你告訴我啊！小鼬。」雪子捶著鼬的胸膛。  
「我不知道。」鼬淡淡的告訴雪子。  
「阻止不了的事情就讓它發生吧！如果他們有心可以克服的話，我們就必須承認他們的毅力。」九尾轉化為人形告訴雪子。  
「小九……」鳴人不可思議的看著九尾。  
其他人聽見這個消息有些錯愕，反觀當事者的兩人卻沒有什麼樣的反應，他們追逐很久的夢總算有解答了，他們小時候見面的時候，發現到自己很喜歡對方，只是他們那時候沒有法子確定這個情感是否是真的，靈魂深處還是很愛對方的，他們無法失去對方的，那時候無法在一起的心意保留到現在，現在不管有多少的困難他們都會去衝破的，他們都會很努力的和對方在一起，他們相信今世他們一定會在一起的，人家說精誠所至、金石為開。  
「相信他們吧！他們一定會扭轉命運的。」巫女淡淡的說。  
雪子和鼬點點頭，他們想要去相信自己的弟弟，不管怎樣他們始終相信自己的弟弟一定會扭轉自己的命運，即使離開村子裡他們也一定會相愛的，不管怎樣去阻止都沒用的，佐助和鳴人分開了三年，佐助消滅大蛇丸回到村子裡後，他們的愛情就有漸漸萌芽的情況，鼬消滅曉回到村子裡後馬上就和雪子在一起，佐助總是會經常不定時的到鳴人家裡去，鳴人也會三不五時的到佐助家過夜，但是他們都沒發現到夢中的人就是自己的戀人。  
「我想我是大笨蛋，都沒有發現到你在我身邊。」佐助自嘲的說。  
「我也是，我也沒發現到夢中的人是你。」鳴人告訴佐助。  
「現在發現到也不遲，因為夢中的人是你不是別人，我不需要移情別戀。」佐助告訴鳴人。  
「如果你移情別戀的話，我一定不知道要怎麼辦才好？」鳴人抹去眼淚告訴佐助自己的感覺。  
「即使夢中的人不是你，我也一定不會移情別戀的，我愛的人一直都是你。」佐助保證。  
「嗯……」鳴人害羞的低下頭來。  
佐助牽著鳴人的手，他相信一切的事情都會過去的，他們一定會在一起的，今生他一定要好好的牽著鳴人的手走下去，過著他們前世沒有過的生活，愛上一個人只需要花一分鐘，但是忘記一個人則是需要花上一生的時間，在佐助的心中，鳴人佔據了好大的地位，沒有人可以跟鳴人搶位子，佐助的眼中只有鳴人一個人，已經容不下任何人了，一個為晝，一個為夜，這是我們的最佳寫照，幕日的黑夜會吞噬原來明亮的大地，陰鬱籠罩，而晝日的陽光卻可以將世間的陰鬱掃盡，充滿希望，這兩方實力相當，可是現在的景色卻是漸層相接，難得一見黎明，就像月亮離不開太陽，星星也離不開月亮，月量一直陪伴著星星，星星也一直陪伴著月亮，月亮陪伴著太陽，太陽也陪伴著月亮，始終不離。  
「不要離開我了，我已經把我的心都給你了，請不要帶走我的心。」佐助有些哀求的說。  
「我不會，因為我也把心給了你，你也不要帶走我的心。」鳴人乖乖的依偎在佐助的懷中。  
「佐助的溫情只有鳴人一個人可以獨享。」小櫻說出自己的心裡話。  
「以前，你受傷的時候，我把手帕綁在你身上，就已經把我的心也一起綁上去了。」佐助拿出手帕綁在鳴人的手上。  
「所以…不要離開我，我的心會因為你的離去而一起離去，所以不管怎樣都不要離開我。」佐助請求鳴人。  
「我會的，我會一直在你的身邊的，我一直以來都在你身邊注視你，現在我在你身邊就不會離開。」鳴人告訴佐助。  
「一定會永遠的留在你身邊的，前世的遺憾，今世來補償。」鳴人對佐助說。  
前世來不及的選擇，今生會如何抉擇........如果今世不再選擇......未來......只會更難過罷了......一直以為幸福在遠方，在可以追逐的未來......後來才發現......所謂的曾經，就是幸福。  
現在他們兩人了解到這個道理，他們會永遠的愛著對方，不要再次失去對方，他們相信這一切的事情一定會柳暗花明又一村，光明很快就會照進黑暗當中綻放光芒的，他們一直相信這件事情，他們不會失去對方的，他們一定會緊握對方的手走下去，不管生老病死都會這樣做，永遠的牽著對方。END


	43. 對不起，我愛你(佐鳴)前世今生番外

我是誰？你是誰？現在的我又是誰？怎麼老是有種不安的感覺呢？眾裡尋他千百度，驀然迴首，那人卻在，燈火闌珊處。而你是否曾經在我的夢中出現過呢？  
千年前，宇智波家和漩渦家世代都是仇恨對方的人，可是到了不知道第幾代的時候出現了兩對情侶，但是他們的結果卻是錯誤的，只因為雙方家族是世仇，無法容忍他們在一起，這點造成了他們的悲劇，犧牲掉四條人命的結局，即使到了千年後他們對此還是有疙瘩存在，直到這些人再次的投胎轉生相戀後，詛咒才解除掉。  
「姊姊，我出去玩了。」鳴人大聲的告訴雪子。  
「出去玩的路上要小心喔！」雪子告訴鳴人。  
「好～」鳴人已經跑出去了。  
「真是的，匆匆忙忙的要去見誰啊？」雪子有些不解。  
「也許是因為交到好朋友的關係吧！」雲告訴自己的女兒。  
「難得小鳴就這樣出去玩了，不要去太計較了。」水門告訴女兒。  
「好～」雪子不多說。  
鳴人開心的跑到附近的一處花叢區，在那裡他昨天見到一位小男孩，他們兩個玩的很起勁，好不容易變成好朋友的他們說好今天要繼續見面，繼續一起玩耍的，只是鳴人不知道那位小男孩是他們家最大敵人的兒子，如果被他的父母親知道的話不知道會怎樣，雖然說水門和雲是不會反對，但是鳴人的祖父母皆人和奇奈一定會生氣的，他們最痛恨宇智波家的人，所以鳴人小心翼翼的不要把這件事情說出去，就是因為不想要被人家知道，更不想要讓家裡的人生氣。  
「佐助，對不起，我來晚了。」鳴人開心的可以看見佐助。  
「好慢喔！」佐助把鳴人抱在懷裡。  
「嘿嘿！」鳴人笑的好不高興。  
佐助最喜歡把鳴人抱在懷中，鳴人的味道是他聞過最好聞的一位，所以他很喜歡鳴人身上的味道，就是因為這樣鳴人總是願意這樣讓佐助抱著，他最喜歡佐助了，佐助也很疼愛鳴人，只是他們都知道雙方的家裡是世仇，任何事情絕對不可以跟對方的家裡知道，連自己的哥哥姊姊戀愛都不讓家裡的人知道，就是因為家中的長老會反對，那些長老已經痛恨對方家族將近百年的時間，而他們的世仇已經延續快要千年的時間，這樣深仇大恨讓雙方的交往都卻步，即使他們想要進一步的交往都會被阻止，何況佐助和鳴人是同性，同樣身為男子。  
「吶…佐助，你覺得我們應該要怎麼辦？」鳴人有些擔心的問佐助。  
「不會有事情的，相信我。」佐助跟鳴人保證。  
「嗯…」鳴人不知道要怎樣說了。  
「一定不會有事情的。」佐助也知道鳴人在擔心什麼。  
他們自己的事情都不敢跟家中的人講，雖然他們現在的年紀對於戀愛不是很清楚，可是在這懵懂無知的狀態下摸索的戀愛卻對他們來說很有成就感，這樣的愛情對他們來說是最好的，同時這個時間也是對他們最好的時候，他們的一切是不能讓人家知道的，村裡的人都知道他們的家族是世仇，連自己的哥哥姊姊交往都偷偷摸摸的，他們也必須這樣。  
『為什麼我們雙方的家庭是有仇恨的呢？冤冤相報何時了？這樣的生活要到幾時才能結束呢？』雪子的內心有些痛苦。  
雪子知道他們這種戀愛的絕局一定不會很好的，不管怎樣一個被選為適當的巫女存在的人是不可以和人相戀的，可是雪子卻犯下這個禁忌的錯誤，她動了凡心，愛上和他們家族有仇恨的宇智波鼬，神祇卻沒有責備自己的代理人，或許神已經知曉這個愛戀是不會有結果的，如同他們的弟弟一樣，相愛的四人未來要怎樣才好他們都不知道，他們的路途是那樣的徬徨無措，雪子對於這種戀愛多少有些恐懼感，她有些不知所措，畢竟她真的不知道要怎樣才好？  
「小鼬，我們這樣下去真的好嗎？」雪子擔心的問。  
「我不知道，也許吧！」鼬也有些擔心。  
「有的時候我感覺到，落花有意流水無情，即使我們怎樣相愛，可是到最後都會被打散的…………」雪子無奈的看著花瓣凋零的樣子。  
「因為我們的堅持到最後都會被家族的一切給破壞的，自古以來我們家族中相戀的人都是這樣的結果。」鼬怎會不清楚雪子話中的意思。  
「就是這樣的結果，多少的難過我們都要去承受。」雪子哀傷的看著這一切。  
「畢竟我和佐助都是家族的繼承人，小鳴也是，但是他們卻相愛，不容世俗的愛，而我們…………」鼬多少清楚這些事情，只是他真的不喜歡眼前的女孩哀傷。  
鼬當初第一眼見到雪子的時候就喜歡上她了，雪子漂亮的樣子讓鼬著迷，雪子也很欣賞鼬這個人，他們的愛戀就這樣不知不覺當中產生出來，超齡成熟的他們知道自己的愛戀是不會有結果的，但是他們還是喜歡上對方了，即使他們知道不會有結果還是繼續愛下去，只因為他們真的很愛對方，不想要失去對方。  
不想要失去對方也不想要違抗自己家族的命運，他們的矛盾給自己是那樣痛苦的抉擇，不管怎麼說他們就是不想要失去對方，他們能夠違抗命運的安排嗎？到現在他們還是不知道，不容世俗的愛以及家族的仇恨，背負這些的他們將來會怎樣呢？他們並不知道，神是不會去阻止他們的，但人呢？  
「佐助……」鳴人看著自己最心愛的人。  
「怎麼了？」佐助有些不解。  
「如果有一天我們都分開的話，你還會愛我嗎？」鳴人小心翼翼的問佐助。  
「我一定會繼續愛你的，如果今世無法在一起，來世我們也一定會在一起的。」佐助很有信心的跟鳴人說。  
這個諾言許下沒多久鼬和佐助就毅然決然的離開自己心愛的人的身邊，他們不想要再這樣繼續痛苦下去了，佐助的離開造成鳴人莫大的痛苦，雪子看見這樣的情形不知道要說什麼才好，她也是那樣的痛苦，她最愛的人離她而去了，鳴人怨恨的看著一切，他想要知道佐助為什麼這樣離開他，不是說好都不離開他的嗎？  
只是他們都不知道鼬和佐助的戀情被家長知道，宇智波一族的族長下令他們不准踏入村中一步，他們就這樣被迫離開自己最心愛的人，雪子是個巫女，不可輕易的離開村莊，守護神九尾妖狐知道這件事情後安慰他們姊弟，只是鳴人卻總是會看著遠方的風景發呆，雪子看見這樣的情形很擔心，雪子之所以沒有變成這樣子的原因就是不想要讓遠方的鼬擔心她，雪子一定會把自己顧好，可是鳴人卻不是這樣，反而是終日不吃不喝的，讓旁人擔心的要死要活的，雪子很擔心鳴人的身體會撐不了多久。  
「小鳴，把東西給吃了吧！」雪子勸誘。  
「姊姊……」鳴人看見雪子擔憂的臉龐。  
「你要乖，吃東西才有力氣，這樣佐助回來的時候你才會知道。」雪子摸摸鳴人削瘦的臉頰。  
「我知道了，姊姊，對不起讓妳擔心了。」鳴人跟雪子道歉。  
「不用跟我道歉，誰叫你是我弟弟。」雪子微笑的說。  
鳴人乖乖的把飯給吃完，他不想要看見自己姊姊擔憂的模樣，父母親過世後就由姊姊照顧他，鳴人也很清楚鼬的離開帶給雪子的打擊也是很大的，只是作為巫女的雪子不可以輕易的倒下，所以一直裝自己很堅強的樣子給鳴人看，就是不希望鳴人繼續憔悴下去，鳴人知道自己姊姊的苦心，可是對他來說，佐助的離開是很痛苦的事情，這個痛苦是不能輕易的抹去的，如果不是自己家族的仇恨或者說兩人是同性的話，他們一定可以在一起的。  
他們是情人可是卻是世仇，那份血液不能讓他們在一起，到最後他們的愛情無法強求的就這樣消逝掉，被抹去的愛情讓雪子無可奈何也非常的無助，佐助就是害怕自己跟鼬一樣踏上那樣的不歸路，所以狠下心來離開鳴人，讓鳴人的心痛到不行，他無法相信佐助就這樣的離開他，只因為他們血液中是世仇，家族背景是仇視對方的，這份因緣讓他們無法在一起，痛苦到不行的鳴人承受不了痛苦自行解決生命，雪子聽見這樣的消息痛苦到不行，也鬱鬱而終，鼬和佐助兄弟倆聽見自己心愛的人過世的消息後，他們自責不已。  
然而鳴人憂鬱的情況沒有好轉，反而有持續下去的情形，雪子看見這樣的情形很擔心自己的弟弟是要結束自己的生命，只因為他所愛的人離他而去，雪子擔心眼前的情況，失去愛人的她又要失去弟弟，這樣的狀況她承受不了，不管怎麼說鳴人已經是她僅剩的親人了，如果連鳴人的離開她的話，她真的不知道要怎麼辦才好？雪子痛苦的抉擇，雪子真的寧願自己的弟弟不要這樣繼續下去，雪子實在不想要失去任何人了。  
「小鳴，我求求你不要離開我，姊姊只剩下你一定親人了。」雪子哀求鳴人。  
「姊姊……」鳴人看著自己的姊姊。  
「拜託，不要丟下我一個人。」雪子哭求自己的弟弟。  
「對不起，姊姊。」鳴人對雪子道歉。  
「不要啊～」雪子眼睜睜的看見自己的弟弟過世。  
「天啊！為什麼要這樣？奪去我心愛的人不夠嗎？為什麼還要奪去我的弟弟呢？」雪子大哭。  
佐助和鼬這時候來到他們家，他們偷偷地潛入村莊來看他們心愛的人，但是他們聽見雪子在哭的情形，佐助有很不好的預感，自己心愛的人狠下心來離開這世界了，沒有見到自己最愛的人一面，佐助的心痛的心如刀割，他不顧一切衝進去，當他看見鳴人如同睡覺般的躺在床上，佐助跪了下來，雪子傷心的看著他們兄弟，她不知道要怎樣對他們兄弟說自己的弟弟已經離開世界了。  
「我們約定好了，下輩子一定要見面的，我愛你，鳴人。」佐助抱著鳴人的屍體說。  
佐助抱著鳴人的屍體到以前他們總是約會的地方，那裡是他們專屬的祕密基地，那裡有非常美麗的向日葵，最適合鳴人漂亮的笑容，佐助把鳴人的屍體放在向日葵花田裡，自己坐在一旁看著鳴人，然後在鳴人的手上綁上一條手帕，佐助拿出很久以前準備好的毒藥吞下去，既然不能同年同月同日生，那就同年同月同日死，這一切佐助已經料定到了，既然鳴人已經離他而去了，他的心也跟著鳴人離去了。  
『以前，你受傷的時候，我把手帕綁在你身上，就已經把我的心也一起綁上去了。』佐助拿出手帕綁在鳴人的手上。  
『現在請…不要離開我，我的心會因為你的離去而一起離去，所以不管怎樣都不要離開我。』佐助請求著鳴人。  
當雪子和鼬來到他們的祕密基地的時候，發現他們已經挽回不了任何的一切，雪子沒有多說什麼，這已經是命中注定的事情，他們失去自己唯一的親人，雪子根本承受不了這種打擊，回到家的她馬上拿出刀子刺入自己的胸口，鼬看見這樣的情形完全嚇到，他愛的人就這樣不顧一切的離開他，雪子的樣子看起來沒有任何的留戀，鼬大概知道是怎樣一回事了，失去親人的打擊實在是太大了，雪子已經承受不了這樣的打擊了，被抹去的愛情只有等待來世才可以繼續下去。  
「小雪，妳好殘忍，就這樣先離開我。」鼬看著雪子的屍體這樣說。  
「你想不想實現一個願望？」九尾現身給鼬看。  
「什麼願望都可以實現嗎？」鼬茫然的問九尾。  
「要人復生不行，但是我可以讓你們擁有這世的記憶，至於未來會怎樣就看你們的造化了。」九尾告訴鼬他的法術極限。  
「那就麻煩你了，讓我和雪子保留今生的記憶。」鼬決定好後馬上告訴九尾他要的決定。  
九尾施下法術讓他們擁有今生的記憶，來世的他們總算可以如願以償的在一起，但是來世的佐助和鳴人卻是同性的孩子，他們能夠在一起嗎？這件事情誰都不知道，只是今生的記憶實在是太痛苦了，雪子和鼬都不想要再去接受一次，他們很想要積極的避免這件事情，可是命運注定好的事情卻不容他們改變，命運是不會讓人改變它的決定的，九尾旁觀這一切的因果，他想要知道今生無法抉擇的事情，來世是否可以抉擇呢？還是說他們的命運就應該如此，這點誰都不知道，或許他們可以解決此事，只是未來的路程很漫長。END


	44. 桃源鄉（寧鹿）鹿丸生日賀文

桃源鄉一直是鹿丸想要追求的地方，對他來說那裡可以看見自己最喜歡看的雲朵，不會有那種他嫌麻煩的東西或是事情，這點他從小到大的朋友鳴人也知道這件事情，鹿丸期待的事情他多少有些知道，因為鹿丸會到自己的家裡來找雪子商量一些事情，鳴人也會聽見一些事情，卡卡西也知道鹿丸一些小秘密，剛好鳴人和雪子被收養在卡卡西家，鹿丸在和雪子商量事情的時候，卡卡西和鳴人多少都會聽見一些，可是他們從不對外說。  
「今天怎麼了？小鹿。」雪子好奇的問眼前的人。  
「接下來有些假日，我想要和寧次去度假，所以我想要問小雪姊姊那裡的溫泉地好玩又安靜的。」鹿丸告訴雪子。  
「嗯……我想想喔！」雪子想了一下。  
「啊！我記得在火之國邊境那裡有一處溫泉區很安靜，那裡也很漂亮，同時也很適合看雲。」雪子想起這件事情。  
「可以跟我說在哪裡嗎？」鹿丸開心的問。  
「就在那個……。」雪子和鹿丸說明一切。  
「那裡到底是什麼樣的地方？」鹿丸有些不解的問。  
「那裡是被人們稱為桃源鄉的地方，風景很漂亮，溫泉也很舒服。」雪子告訴鹿丸。  
鹿丸知道這件事情後開心的準備去旅遊，聽雪子說起來那個地方真的是很漂亮的地方，看見鹿丸開心的樣子雪子也放心許多，那裡她曾經有去過，是家人還在的時候帶她去的，後來她自己也有再去過幾次，老闆還是依舊那樣熱情招待客人，雪子常常都會到那裡放鬆自己的心情，畢竟煩心的事情太多的話，雪子也不喜歡人家打擾她，那時候的她喜歡一個人清淨、清淨一下。  
「小雪，妳介紹的那個地方不是很久前我的第一份任務的溫泉旅館嗎？」卡卡西對於這個有些疑問。  
「是的，就是那裡，後來我也有一直去那裡。」雪子微笑的對卡卡西說。  
「妳啊！還是忘不了那時候的事情嗎？」卡卡西有些擔心雪子。  
「或許吧！」雪子不多說。  
「姊姊……」鳴人知道自己的姊姊還是很在意那件事。  
那件事情是九尾妖狐事件，同時也是雪子和鳴人他們父親死亡的日子，雪子親眼見到自己的父親過世，小小年紀的她根本無力去解救她的父親，眼睜睜的看著父親離開人世，然後因為弟弟鳴人被封印九尾，導致村中所有人都憎恨他們，可是誰都沒想到他們可是村裡英雄的兒女，雪子發誓總有一天一定要讓所有人刮目相看的，她一定要剷除所有的舊勢力，讓那些曾經鄙視他們的人好看。  
寧次就這樣被開開心心的鹿丸帶去度假去，寧次有些不解鹿丸到底是從哪裡得知消息說有好玩的地方可以玩的，而且那裡又符合鹿丸的需求，看樣子那裡真的是符合鹿丸需求的地方，鹿丸高興的樣子讓寧次也很期待他們這次要去的地方，畢竟要符合鹿丸需求的地方真的很少，鹿丸已經有那種老人家的感覺了，這是木葉所有人的認知，鹿丸的個性根本就不太像是年輕人，反而過著老年人的生活似的，不過他們那群好朋友也沒有太在意這件事情，只是對於鹿丸沒有活力的狀態有些憤恨，可惜說了也沒用。  
「還真難得你想要出來遊玩。」寧次跟自己身邊的人說。  
「那是因為那裡真的很吸引我，我很想要知道那裡到底有多適合我。」鹿丸告訴寧次。  
「雪子姊姊挑的地方一定會很適合你，你們的個性多少有些相像。」寧次告訴鹿丸他的觀察。  
「那是因為你不了解小雪姊姊，她的內心比誰都複雜，親眼見到自己最愛的父母離開人世，又要和村民們做對撫養鳴人，她內心的痛苦沒有可以了解的。」鹿丸知道雪子的內心很痛苦。  
「每個人都背負著大家不為人知的秘密的，每個人都有每個人的痛苦。」寧次了解到那樣的意義。  
他們邊走邊說話，鹿丸很少會說自己的事情給寧次聽，但是這次出門卻不知道是怎樣，鹿丸把很多事情都說給寧次聽，寧次聽見後也很訝異，平常不多話的鹿丸今天卻非常的多話，不過這也讓寧次有機會了解到鹿丸是過什麼樣的生活，寧次當然也有把自己的事情和鹿丸說，兩人就這樣說自己的事情，他們也進一步了解到對方是什麼樣的人，兩人在一起就是要這樣了解對方，雖然他們很有默契，可是了解對方卻並不多，不像是佐助和鳴人以及卡卡西和伊魯卡。  
『有的時候和對方說說自己的事情並沒有什麼不好的，說不定會有很多收穫的。』雪子曾經這樣告訴鹿丸。  
『我知道了，我會努力的。』鹿丸有些為難。  
『談戀愛本來就是這樣辛苦，不需要這樣為難，過一陣子就會習慣的，我想伯父伯母一定很高興有人可以照顧你的。』雪子笑嘻嘻的對鹿丸說。  
鹿丸怎會不知道雪子的意思是什麼，有人照顧自己是一件很事情，至少自己的父母親不需要擔心自己是怎樣死的，每次很多事情都嫌麻煩不去做，然後都是身邊的催促自己去做那些事情，井野一直懷疑鹿丸到底是怎樣可以活下來的，明明就是嫌麻煩不會去做很多事情，可是卻可以平安的活下來，這種傢伙可以活下來簡直就像是奇蹟，大家都覺得鹿丸有些不可思議，鹿丸的父母對於這種事情有些不以為然，鹿丸也不覺得有什麼好不可思議的。  
「這裡的風景真是漂亮，是個很適合看雲的地方。」鹿丸開心的看著他們到達地方的風景。  
「的確是，風景優美的樣子讓我有種悸動。」寧次有些被感動到。  
「小雪姊姊介紹的地方果然是個好地方。」鹿丸很高興可以來到這裡。  
「是啊！我們進入旅館去吧！」寧次看見鹿丸開心的樣子也放心許多。  
他們兩人進入旅館當中，老闆高興的招呼他們兩人，老闆一看見他們就知道他們是木葉的忍者，即使他們倆人並沒有帶護額也是一樣，畢竟老闆曾經也是木葉的人出身的，老闆有一位女客人常常會到這裡來泡溫泉，當然也會告訴他許多村中發生的事情，老闆很開心可以見到木葉同鄉的人，不過老闆並不表態對他們有些跟任何客人不一樣的地方，視人多年的老闆知道他們不喜歡被人家打擾，所以安排一處幽靜的地方給他們當房間，鹿丸和寧次看見幽靜的房間的時候很高興，他們就是不喜歡被人家給打擾，幽靜的地方很適合他們。  
「兩位客人，兩位要先用餐還是要先去泡溫泉？」老闆問他們兩人。  
「先讓我們休息一下，等下再用餐，到時候我們會通知老闆您的。」寧次告訴老闆。  
「老朽知道了，兩位客人就好好的休息，放鬆一下兩位的身心吧！」老闆告訴他們這句話就告退了。  
當老闆走後寧次和鹿丸覺得老闆好像是了解他們一樣，對他們的事情並沒有多問，甚至寧次的回答那位老闆也覺得沒有什麼，所以他們兩人覺得有些奇怪，可是這位老闆卻感覺不到任何的敵意，看樣子只是因為老闆看過太多的人，所以知道他們大概是什麼樣的人，因此老闆才會不會刻意去打擾他們，不過這樣對他們也好，他們就是不想要有人打擾他們，這樣他們才可以放鬆心情好好的休息，讓疲憊的身心恢復活力。  
「這位老闆人真好，知道我們需要什麼。」鹿丸對此很滿意。  
「畢竟是雪子姊姊介紹的地方，當然一定會很適合我們的。」寧次告訴鹿丸。  
「是啊！」鹿丸附和寧次的話。  
「休息過後我們去泡溫泉吧！一定很舒服的。」寧次對鹿丸說。  
鹿丸點點頭後看著窗外的雲朵，寧次看見這樣的情形也不打擾鹿丸，繼續做自己的事情不去打擾鹿丸，鹿丸也知道寧次絕對不會打擾他看雲的，風景優美雲朵好看，這裡對鹿丸來說簡直就像是人間仙境，鹿丸很喜歡這裡，這裡就是他心中的桃源鄉，安靜可以不受到打擾，讓鹿丸有種感覺想要一直住在這裡不想要離開，寧次看見鹿丸的表情就知道鹿丸想要一直住在這裡不想要離開，畢竟他們兩人都是身為木葉高層的人士，很多事情他們都被束縛住，那種感覺對他們來說非常的不好，喜愛自由的他們很努力在適應這樣的生活，偏偏這樣的生活離鹿丸原本的夢想越來越遠，寧次好不容易可以像個鳥兒一樣飛翔，可是卻被困住在這種他們無法離開的地方，其實也不只有他們是這樣，很多人都有這樣的感覺。  
「真想要一直住在這裡，不想要回到村子裡。」鹿丸喃喃自語的說。  
「大家都很想要自由的，不只是我們。」寧次回答鹿丸的話，意思是想要住在這裡是不可能的。  
「你一定要這樣說嗎？」鹿丸知道寧次話中的意思。  
「你知道我的意思就好。」寧次告訴鹿丸這既定的事實。  
鹿丸當然知道寧次的意思，畢竟除了他們真的還有其他的人也想要掙脫那些束縛在他們身上的枷鎖，可惜不知道為什麼到現在他們都無法掙脫，他們只能說，即使他們想要掙脫，是不可能的事情，因為枷鎖會變得更堅固，讓他們無法掙脫，這種痛苦讓他們很想要解脫，可惜世俗的一切不讓他們去做這件事情，不管怎麼說，想要好好的過生活都是不太可能，因為他們想要過的是夢想中的生活，可是現實卻差十萬八千里，怎麼樣都無法達到自己想要的生活，很多事情早已打亂他們的生活步調。  
「或許等到將來一切平靜過後就可以過我們夢想中的生活吧！」鹿丸說出自己的想法。  
「也許吧！這誰也不知道，或許我們的夢想有一天可以實現。」寧次對於鹿丸的話並沒有否定。  
他們休息過後就去泡溫泉，鹿丸很喜歡泡溫泉，對他來說泡溫泉是最好的療效，對他來說最好可以放鬆心情的東西就是溫泉，寧次也很喜歡泡溫泉，這是他們兩人的喜好，泡溫泉對他們來說是最好的享受，至少在泡溫泉的時候不會有人來打擾他們，可以好好的放鬆一下他們的緊繃的身心，不過寧次會注意鹿丸和自己，因為他們兩人都不是那種適合泡很久的人，畢竟他們的體質很容易就頭暈。  
「真舒服～」鹿丸感嘆。  
「我現在了解為什麼井野會說你很像老頭子了。」寧次搖頭。  
「我過的生活就很像老頭子，閒暇到不行的生活就是我嚮往的生活。」鹿丸對於寧次無法苟同自己的一切沒有多說什麼。  
「我知道我自己已經進步很多，可是……好像還比不上某些人。」寧次看著遠方。  
「不要太在意，每個人的特質都不一樣。」鹿丸知道寧次在說什麼。  
「你說的沒錯，但是有人就是可以強到那種地步，把所有人都解決掉。」寧次曾經有一次和雪子出過任務。  
「那個人雖然厲害，可是你知道嗎？當初他是痛苦的把自己的善良給抹殺掉進行自我的訓練的。」鹿丸很清楚雪子是個怎樣的人。  
「抹殺自己的善良嗎？唯一的純真也被戰爭給抹滅，該說可悲還是說可憐呢？」寧次不知道要說什麼。  
「我覺得既不可悲也不可憐，那是那個人選擇的路程，最後他一定會實現自己想要的夢想的。」鹿丸起身穿衣服了。  
「自己的夢想？夢想嗎？」寧次大概知道意思了。  
鹿丸穿好衣服回到房間繼續看窗外的風景，剛剛在澡堂的談話是他們兩人有感而發的感言，自己的夢想是要靠自己實現，桃源鄉是理想的世界，存在每個人的心中，每個人的夢想就是想要實現自己心中的桃源鄉，雪子介紹給他們的溫泉勝地的確是很適合他們，只是他們現在還不能移居到這裡來，他們還有責任要去負責，離實現夢想的日子很快就會到了，只要自己好好的努力總有一天是可以實現的。  
『這裡真的是名符其實的桃源鄉，真的很想要住在這裡，可是現在還不適合，我們還有很長的路途要走，總有一天可以搬到這裡來這住的。』鹿丸看著窗外的風景心想。  
『總有一天自己的夢想會實現，現在我們需要為了我們的夢想來努力，木葉還需要我們的帶領，到新一代的人可以接任的時候，我們就可以退休實現我們的夢想。』寧次告訴自己。(END)


	45. 試膽大會(佐鳴)鳴人生日賀文

10月10日甜瓜(Melon)  
花語：飽食  
花占卜：您具有豐富的想像力，適合從事創作的行業，但做事不夠果斷，有時也白白地錯失良機。對於此您似乎不太在意，您對自己已擁有的條件非常滿意，只要盡心發掘想像空間，凡事皆可順利，您的生活亦豐衣足食。  
花箴言：做人果斷些，可以斷絕一些無謂的事非。  
「我不要，我不要參加試膽大會！」鳴人堅決的說。  
「不可以，每個人都要參加！」雲罵自己的寶貝女兒。  
話說她們母女正在吵的事情是最近木葉忍者村和別的國家的忍者村舉行一場試膽大會，鳴人最害怕的就是試膽大會，她小時候被兄長幻帶去鬼屋玩耍，回來家裡就撲到雪子的懷裡大哭一場，雪子看見這樣的情形責備自己的哥哥為什麼要這樣做，後來大家就不敢帶鳴人去鬼屋或是試膽大會那一類的遊戲玩，就是不想要看見鳴人大哭的樣子，誰叫鳴人一哭起來絕對會沒完沒了的，直到鳴人自己哭類了哭聲才會停止的，大家很害怕這種情形再次產生，所以都不會帶鳴人去鬼屋和試膽大會的地方。  
「我就是不要參加。」鳴人大吼。  
「我說不行就是不行！」雲大罵。  
「妳們不要吵了，給我安靜！」水門受不了大吼。  
「爸爸……」鳴人哭哭啼啼的叫水門。  
「小鳴，乖，不要哭了。」水門把鳴人抱到懷中安慰。  
「爸爸，我不要參加試膽大會。」鳴人淚眼汪汪的說。  
「寶貝，我沒有辦法可以准許妳不要參加，這是七大國所舉辦的遊戲。」水門摸摸自己寶貝女兒的頭。  
「姊姊～」鳴人大叫哀求自己的姊姊雪子。  
「我也無可奈何，這是哥哥要舉辦的。」雪子對這件事也無可奈何，畢竟她全權交給幻去處理。  
「哥哥，拜託你啦！我不要參加。」鳴人轉而求自己的兄長幻。  
「小鳴，對不起，這已經是既定的事實。」幻告訴自己心愛的妹妹。  
「哇～我不要啦～」鳴人大叫。  
「小鳴，不要哭了，我會在妳身邊的。」佐助安慰鳴人。  
「哥哥的幻術是最恐怖的。」鳴人大叫。  
佐助很努力的安慰鳴人，雪子白了一眼給自己的哥哥，幻沒事用試膽大會讓大家嚇破膽子，明明知道自己的小妹什麼都不怕就是非常的膽小，對於鬼怪和幽靈之類的事情非常的害怕，而且幻的幻術可以讓人感覺到完全是跟真的一樣，似幻似真的幻術，最高境界的幻術，鳴人當然會害怕，每年的試膽大會她根本就不敢參加，但是今年卻被迫參加。  
「我就跟你說不要舉辦試膽大會了，你卻硬要舉辦，小鳴大哭到沒完沒了，你要怎樣處理？」雪子不爽的對自己的哥哥說。  
「我又沒辦法，這是傳統啊！」幻不知道要怎麼反駁。  
試膽大會自古以來就是拿來測驗忍者膽量的一個重要活動，但是小孩子們可以自行選擇要不要參加，因此鳴人在還沒有成為忍者之前都沒有參加，後來是因為小組要全員參加，所以鳴人逼不的以要參加這項活動，現在就是她第一次參加，被規定要參加這種對她來說是非常恐怖的活動，害的她好幾天不敢睡覺，佐助必須半夜爬起床來安慰她，看見鳴人的眼淚佐助真的非常不忍，誰都不希望自己最心愛的人哭泣，看見自己最心愛的人哭泣心會非常的痛。  
「佐助，我不要參加。」鳴人淚眼汪汪的看著佐助。  
「幻哥哥不會同意的，火影大人也說他無法作主。」佐助摸摸鳴人的頭。  
「嗯……」鳴人低下頭不說話。  
「我會保護妳的，也會陪在妳身邊的。」佐助告訴鳴人自己的決定。  
「好，就這樣說定了。」鳴人開心的抱著佐助。  
「嗯！說定了。」佐助拍拍鳴人的背部。  
從小就和鳴人認識，所以佐助知道鳴人很怕幽靈鬼怪之類的東西，只要有這樣的活動鳴人一概不參加，這是火影家的人全部都知道的事情，也就是因為這樣這次要鳴人去參加試膽大會簡直要了鳴人的性命，不管用什麼方法鳴人都不想要參加這次的試膽大會，可惜不管怎麼說鳴人還是要參加，這有關小隊的權益，是絕對不能放棄參加的，而且祭和小櫻並不知道鳴人怕鬼的這項事實，因此鳴人必須參加才可以。  
「啊～我怕貓，安忍，把貓拿走，別過來。」一大清早的就可以聽見千葉在大叫。  
「對不起，千葉姊。」安忍馬上把貓抱走。  
「真是的，一大早就在吵什麼？」水門和雲不高興的抱怨。  
「沒什麼，姑姑、姑丈，是我不小心把貓放出來嚇到千葉姊了。」安忍抱著自己心愛的貓咪。  
「小千，或許妳應該克服恐貓症。」雲告訴自己的二女兒。  
「那妳先叫小鳴克服她的恐懼在跟我說。」千葉不滿母親的說話方式。  
「想也知道那是不可能的。」幻沒好氣的看著她們。  
「早安……」鳴人很沒有精神的跟大家打招呼。  
「早。」佐助完全沒有受到影響。  
今天是舉行試膽大會的日子，鳴人只要想要要參加試膽大會她就非常的害怕，因此完全沒有精神，卡卡西和伊魯卡看見這樣的情形都非常替鳴人擔心，會不會活動結束後鳴人又要大哭一場，卡卡西有種恨死這個試膽大會，竟然讓他們最愛的孩子哭成這樣，雖然說要顧及小隊的名義，可是看見鳴人哭泣的樣子讓他於心不忍，而且卡卡西又是出了名的疼愛鳴人，要是看見最寶貝的人受到這樣的對待，任誰都會心痛的。  
「小鳴，不要這麼沒精神，笑一個給我看。」卡卡西安慰鳴人。  
「卡卡，人家真的不想要參加。」鳴人撲到卡卡西的懷裡。  
「乖，不要哭了。」卡卡西拍拍鳴人的頭。  
「小鳴，如果妳順利通過的話，我就弄拉麵給妳吃。」伊魯卡蹲下來告訴鳴人。  
「真的嗎？小海豚。」鳴人馬上恢復精神。  
「當然了，不要哭了，佐助一定會保護妳的。」伊魯卡摸摸鳴人的頭。  
「嗯！」鳴人開心的笑。  
果然是照顧鳴人到大的兩人，可以馬上讓鳴人開心起來，鳴人如果可以順利通過試膽大會的話，伊魯卡一定會給鳴人獎勵的，鳴人最喜歡伊魯卡的獎勵，伊魯卡總是會給鳴人她最喜歡吃的東西，卡卡西也特別的寵愛鳴人，比自己的孩子還要寵，即使雲和水門也寵愛鳴人，但是都不及於卡卡西，而且鳴人也最黏卡卡西和伊魯卡。  
鳴人緊抓佐助的手，她很努力的去克服自己的恐懼，她很努力去克服自己最討厭的恐懼，跟著佐助走進去森林裡，眼睛馬上閉起來不去看那些東西，幻的幻術大部分只要閉起眼睛就不會有事，幻就是知道自己的妹妹要參加，所以才下這種幻術避免自己的妹妹感到害怕，就是希望自己的妹妹可以安心的參加這次的試膽大會，同時也是避免在自己的妹妹身上留下不可抹滅的陰影。  
『幻哥哥他這次有放水，是因為小鳴要參加的關係嗎？』佐助有些不解。  
佐助知道鳴人打死都不會放手的，因此佐助很注意自己身旁的女孩，當然佐助有刻意把幻術解開，然後一路暢行無阻的通過試膽大會的會場，高等的幻術要不是有身邊最愛的女孩提醒他的話，高等的幻術他不一定解的開，而且幻早知道會有這樣的結果，鳴人最愛請教幻有關幻術的事情，所以知道幻大概會下什麼樣的幻術，佐助可是會保護鳴人的，不會讓鳴人受到傷害的。  
「已經到出口了。」佐助告訴鳴人。  
「好。」鳴人慢慢的張開眼睛。  
「不要害怕，我在妳身邊。」佐助安慰鳴人。  
「嗯……」鳴人看見卡卡西和伊魯卡在等她。  
「小鳴，妳很勇敢喔！」卡卡西摸摸鳴人的頭。  
「等下一起去一樂拉麵吃拉麵吧！」伊魯卡決定獎勵鳴人。  
「好棒喔！」鳴人超級開心的。  
卡卡西、伊魯卡和佐助看見開心的鳴人完全鬆了一口氣，看樣子剛剛的試膽大會沒有對鳴人造成任何的影響，幻對於剛剛的試膽大會有刻意的放水，只是剛剛聽見很多人有驚聲尖叫聲音，幻的幻術果然可以製造出人內心中最害怕的東西，所以才會有人大叫，且幻的幻術不容易被發現到，會解除幻術的根本沒有幾個人，能夠解除幻術的人大概只有雪忍在身邊的人和佐助而已，小櫻和祭的能力還沒有達到應該要的功力，這個實力還要多加強才可以。  
「看樣子這是的試膽大會是木葉忍者村的第七小隊獲勝，也就是佐助和鳴人最早出來，得到獎賞。」阿斯瑪看見這樣的情形說。  
「我還以為最早出來的是雪子和鼬。」紅覺得有些不可思議。  
「姊姊沒有參加，試膽大會參加的人不包含上忍以上等級的人。」鳴人告訴紅。  
「那這樣我們對上的雪忍不是就不用參加？」阿斯瑪有些疑問。  
「沒錯！她們都沒有參加，所以要開始前有拆小隊重新分組，兩人一組走完規定的路線。」佐助告訴他們。  
「還有參加的人就是那些忍者學校還沒畢業的小孩。」伊魯卡補充說明。  
「如果是這樣的話，除了千葉和鳴人有參加外，幻和雪子不就沒參加過了嗎？」紅好奇的問。  
「幻參加過三次，小雪參加過一次，因為小雪沒升上下忍就直接考中忍了。」卡卡西解答。  
「姊姊～」鳴人放開佐助的手直接衝到剛到場的雪子的懷裡。  
「怎麼了？不是得到第一名了嗎？」雪子拍拍懷中小妹的頭。  
「我不要參加了，我要快點考上上忍。」鳴人開始大哭。  
「那就加油考上上忍，好了啦！不要哭了。」雪子很努力的安慰自己的小妹。  
「我討厭參加啦！哥哥最討厭了。」鳴人一邊大哭一邊罵幻。  
「我已經放水了耶！妳還罵我。」幻有些委屈。  
佐助看見這樣的情形知道鳴人大概是因為不想要在自己的懷裡哭的關係才會沒有表現出來，而且礙於卡卡西和伊魯卡也在身邊，鳴人也只好假裝堅強的樣子不要哭出來，但是看見雪子後就忍不住想要到雪子的懷裡大哭，雪子好言相勸要鳴人不要哭了，雪子和幻最怕的就是鳴人的哭聲，佐助看見這樣的情形把鳴人帶到自己的身邊，用手擦掉鳴人的眼淚要鳴人不要繼續哭下去了，鳴人看見佐助後馬上開心的笑起來，佐助就是鳴人最好的藥效，只需要三秒一定就可以見效，雪子和幻馬上放心下來，佐助可是很疼愛自己最愛的人的，尤其是鳴人。  
「好了，不要哭了，我們去吃拉麵吧！」佐助開心的牽著鳴人的手去一樂。  
「好～」鳴人馬上開懷大笑。  
當他們走遠後其他人有些意見，卡卡西和伊魯卡馬上跟上去，雪子和幻對於這種事情已經習以為常了，那種方式剛好就是以前卡卡西和伊魯卡拿來安慰鳴人的招式，佐助已經會應用那些招式了，很多事情不需要去擔心了，阿斯瑪看見後也會心一笑，他很久以前有看過卡卡西用那個招式，所以他不覺得奇怪，紅是有些好奇，可是她卻沒多說什麼，試膽大會就在大家陸續到終點後拉起落幕。  
佐助和鳴人開心的在一樂拉麵吃拉麵，鳴人開心的樣子一覽無遺，果然鳴人只要有特效藥就會好得很快，佐助知道一些方法會對症下藥，鳴人的個性佐助已經抓的一清二楚了，看樣子鳴人想要逃開佐助的手掌心是不可能的事情了，反正大家看見看他們戀情可以這樣持續穩定的發展就不需要太擔心，卡卡西和伊魯卡對於這件事情也沒多大的在意，只要鳴人開心就好，如果佐助敢對鳴人不好的話，一定會被所有人給打死的，佐助可是會好好的保護自己心愛的人，也會讓她永遠開心的笑著，因為大家都想看見鳴人的笑容。(終わり)


	46. 我的可愛女友（牙雛）

我叫犬塚牙，我有一位很可愛的女友，她總是害羞的說話，但也總是給人很可愛的樣子，我的家人都很喜歡她，爸爸、媽媽、姊姊、志乃都很喜歡她，媽媽和姊姊更是喜歡到不行，總是叫我記得帶她回家吃飯，而且最近她的忍術進步很多，她的老師是我們村中的暗部副隊長也是第二小隊的隊長，是我朋友的姊姊，漩渦雪子，我的女朋友就是日向家的大小姐，日向雛田。  
「牙，對不起，我來晚了。」雛田氣喘吁吁的說。  
「沒關係啦！妳能來就好了。」牙開心的說。  
「那我們去買東西吧！」雛田也很開心。  
「走吧！」牙牽起雛田的手。  
他們開心的一起去買東西，途中他們有看見許多好朋友，鳴人和佐助依舊是那樣恩愛，鳴人跟他們打招呼的時候雛田還是那樣害羞，而見到鼬和雪子一家人的時候，雛田還拍拍羽音的頭，完全把羽音當成自己的妹妹一般的看待，雪子微笑的看她們的互動，雪子對於雛田這個學生非常的滿意，雖然和安忍的風格完全不一樣，同樣都是那種肯努力學習的好學生，雪子非常認同雛田這個學生，也非常疼愛雛田。  
「雛田姊姊，妳和牙哥哥是在約會嗎？」羽音好奇的問。  
「嗯！難得休假就和牙約會。」雛田害羞的說。  
「媽媽，雛田姊姊和牙哥哥的感情好好喔！」羽音告訴雪子。  
「是啊！」雪子微笑的說。  
「曉竹，不要亂動。」鼬抱著自己的兒子。  
「給我抱吧！」雪子接過孩子。  
「媽媽，曉竹好像很喜歡雛田姊姊耶！」羽音看見自己的弟弟很想要讓雛田抱。  
「小雪姊姊，曉竹給我抱一下吧！」雛田看見這樣的情形決定抱曉竹。  
曉竹給雛田抱的時候反而變得比較乖，也很想跟赤丸玩耍的樣子，雛田和牙把這個情形看在眼裡，他們決定跟鼬和雪子請求照顧曉竹一天，牙和赤丸看樣子也很喜歡曉竹的樣子，雪子看見這樣的情形決定去犬塚家挑一隻忍犬給曉竹，對他們來說寶貝兒子要什麼他們大部分都會滿足，當然女兒也是一樣的，孩子們可是他們最寵愛的寶貝，但是他們絕對不會溺愛孩子的。  
「小雪姊姊，我們可以帶曉竹一天嗎？」雛田問雪子。  
「可以啊！你們回去的時候可以帶曉竹去犬塚家選一隻忍犬嗎？」雪子溫柔的問他們。  
「當然是可以，小雪姊姊等下到我家來接曉竹好了。」牙高興的說。  
「好的！麻煩你們了。」雪子微笑。  
牙和雛田就這樣抱曉竹一起去約會，他們不介意有一個小燈泡跟他們在一起，曉竹也很乖的給他們帶去約會，赤丸也很高興的可以和曉竹一起出去玩，雛田很細心的照顧曉竹，牙也在一旁逗曉竹，曉竹笑的好不開心，他非常喜歡現在陪他的大哥哥和大姊姊，曉竹笑呵呵的樣子讓牙和雛田非常開心，同時也非常有成就感，他們最喜歡做這件事情，雛田的溫柔非常受到小孩子的歡迎，小孩子都非常喜歡雛田的溫柔，牙也很喜歡雛田的溫柔。  
「牙，你今天想要逛哪裡？」雛田微笑的問。  
「我看看喔！去上次那裡好了，妳不是很喜歡那裡？」牙開心的問自己的女友。  
「好啊！那裡很不錯。」雛田很開心可以去那裡。  
「那就走吧！」牙高興不已。  
牙和雛田到他們專屬的祕密基地去，那裡有一大片的雛菊，是個非常漂亮的地方，雛田非常喜歡他們的祕密基地，牙就是知道雛田很喜歡這裡，所以他們每次約會都會到這裡來，其實木葉有許多未開發的地方，那些地方都是村中某人的祕密基地，如果經過那個地方看見一些人在那裡休息的話不要見怪，只要輕輕的走過去就行了，不要吵醒那些正在休息的人，他們出任務可是非常的辛苦，就讓他們安靜的休息，如果遇到重傷的人，就趕緊送他們去醫院。  
「這裡真漂亮，每次來都有不同的感覺。」雛田稱讚。  
「是啊！」牙喜歡看雛田的笑容。  
曉竹揮著他的雙手引起他們的注意，牙知道曉竹也喜歡看雛田的笑容，小孩子就像是一張白紙一樣，可愛的樣子討人喜歡，曉竹並不會讓他們討厭，把曉竹放在地上的話，曉竹會自動和赤丸玩在一起，牙和雛田笑呵呵的看著曉竹，這個孩子是大家的寶貝，四代火影可是非常的疼愛這位外孫的，這是木葉大家都知道的事實，因此鳴人那一輩的人也都很疼愛曉竹。  
「曉竹真的很喜歡赤丸的樣子。」牙看見曉竹和赤丸的互動說。  
「是啊！怪不的小雪姊姊要我們挑一隻忍犬。」雛田想到剛剛雪子說的話。  
「曉竹跟小鳴一樣都很容易吸引動物的體質。」牙想起自己的好友總是很容易吸引到動物。  
「真的啊！」雛田有些驚訝這件事。  
他們微笑的看著曉竹，赤丸玩的很高興，赤丸也很喜歡牠眼前的小孩子，這個小孩子的笑容讓赤丸很喜歡也很高興，似乎曉竹可以聽懂赤丸的話，總是呵呵的笑跟著赤丸一起玩耍，雛田看見這種情形想起自己的師父好像也可以聽懂動物的話，不過這是雪忍必備的條件，很少有人能夠自然而然的聽懂動物說的話，所以看見曉竹的樣子有些疑惑，牙知道雛田的疑惑，牙很早就知道鳴人有這樣的能力，小時候就見過鳴人這樣的能力。  
「不要疑惑，他們漩渦家的人從小就聽的懂動物的話。」牙告訴雛田。  
「原來是這樣啊！因為他們的血統的關係啊！」雛田表示了解。  
漩渦家的血統是所有血繼限界最特別的，就是因為特別的關係，所以擁有血統的人都不是很喜歡這個血統，可是卻要擁有這種他們與生俱來的血統，那個讓漩渦家的小孩子最厭惡的血繼限界。  
雛田知道曉竹的能力是從雪子那裡遺傳到的，雛田也清楚雪子有多討厭自己的能力，畢竟那個能力讓他們、讓這些小孩子成為一些組織的獵物，他們親手消滅那些想要奪取他們力量的人，其中幻和雪子幾乎是用自己的生命換回這個和平的時代，現在他們生活在這種無憂無慮的狀態下是多麼幸福的一件事情，大家也都非常珍惜這份得來不易的幸福，雛田牽著牙的手看著曉竹玩的開心的模樣也很高興，好不容易和平降臨在大家的身邊，每個人也格外珍惜這一切，風風雨雨過後，雨過天晴的日子是那樣令人欣喜。  
「我相信我們一定會幸福的。」雛田微笑的對牙說。  
「和平和幸福已經降臨到大家的身邊了。」牙知道雛田在說什麼。  
「是啊！大家幾乎是用自己的性命去保護木葉的安全的。」雛田知道有很多人受傷。  
「小雪姊姊也要退休了，對她來說日子真的過的很痛苦。」牙想起前幾天看見鳴人的表情問話後得知的訊息。  
「小雪姊姊其實身心都已經很累了，好不容易可以退休她當然一定會想要退休的。」雛田很清楚自己師父的心思在想什麼。  
「嗯！從小看小雪姊姊都是很忙的樣子，能夠陪我們玩耍的時間都很少。」牙很清楚雪子是什麼樣的身分。  
「其實小雪姊姊的內心很善良，因為資質的關係，逼不得已必須要抹去善良的本質。」雛田很心疼雪子。  
「出色的一切必須要抹去一些良知。」牙怎會不知道這個問題。  
「其實忍者就是變相的殺手，只是我們的理由很義正辭嚴，其實本質還是殺手。」雛田想到以前雪子跟她說過的話。  
「這倒是。」牙怎會不知道雛田在說什麼。  
「如果能一直和平下去該有多好？！」雛田期盼。  
「一定會的，大家都很努力在守護這個得來不易的和平。」牙把雛田摟在懷中。  
大家一直期盼的和平已經到來了，現在大家也很努力的去守護他們想要過的安穩生活，誰都不希望戰爭再次發生，畢竟那種痛苦讓經歷的人永生難忘，這一切大家會努力想要保護好，安穩的生活如果再次經歷破壞的話，一定會原原本本的垮掉的，生於憂患死於安樂，能夠讓希望持續下去的只有人才能夠辦到的，每位孩子都是新生代的希望，現在希望交到鳴人那輩的手上，未來由他們去開創。  
『未來是由你們去開創的，接下來木葉要怎樣走就看你們了。』他們突然想起四代火影所說的話。  
牙和雛田相識而笑，他們交往後很多祝福的話都給予他們，執子之手與子偕老這句話是他們常常聽到的，能夠好好的在一起才是最重要的事情，忍者世界當中有太多不可測的地方，隨時隨地都會奉獻自己的生命出去，對於對方的承諾他們一定會努力去遵守的，他們會想辦法回來見到自己心愛的人最後一面，他們不想要看見自己喜歡的人離開他們，遵守承諾就是一件很重要的事情，很重要、很重要的事情，因為是對方的期盼。  
尊重自己的生命，不要輕易的放棄自己的生命，努力的去達成任務的一切，也同時要努力去達成跟心愛的人見面的承諾，木葉的人沒有想要放棄與心愛的人承諾，連高層的忍者他們出任務都會努力達到跟家人的承諾，大家有樣學樣，許下的承諾就一定要達成，他們相信可以見到自己心愛的人，很多事情就可以迎刃而解的，生命就是這樣奇特，不會把對方的期盼當成不要用的垃圾，會守住對方的期盼，可以平安的回到自己心愛的家去，那個有等待人的家，等待浪子回來的家。  
「我會努力的等待你回來，所以以後出任務要小心。」雛田告訴牙。  
「我會的，因為我知道妳在等我，這個承諾我一定會遵守的。」牙告訴雛田。  
「我真的好害怕，害怕你會離開我。」雛田告訴牙自己害怕的事情。  
「其實不只是妳會害怕，我也會，我害怕自己會回不來，會見不到妳。」牙當然知道雛田的心情。  
「我想每個情侶都一樣，大家都害怕等不到對方，更不想要等到對方的時候已經失去對方了。」雛田微笑的說。  
「誰都不想的，因為等待我們的人都是最重要的人，對我們最重要的人。」牙知道雛田的微笑其實是苦笑。  
曉竹已經睡在赤丸的腳邊，赤丸圍繞在曉竹的身邊避免他著涼，雛田看見這樣的情形馬上把曉竹抱起來，雛田看了一下天色，發現到天色已經晚了，差不多要回家去了，牙會例行性的送她回家，曉竹等下要去犬塚家等待自己的父母親，順便選一隻忍犬給曉竹，那隻忍犬會跟曉竹一起長大，一起玩耍、一起訓練，就像是夥伴的關係一樣，牙和赤丸就是這樣長大的，犬塚家的小孩都是這樣過來的，每個人都會有一隻專屬自己的忍犬，就像是狐族的人有自己的忍狐是一樣的，當然他們還會飼養其他不同的動物，像狗或是貓。  
牙和赤丸送雛田回到日向家，這是平常的例行動作，牙只要約會過後就會送雛田回家，這已經是習以為常的事情，大家早就已經見怪不怪了，曉竹在雛田的懷抱中睡的很熟，到了日向家牙接過手來抱曉竹，牙已經答應雪子說等下要請雪子來接曉竹，所以一定要把曉竹抱回家才可以，雛田有點捨不得牙回去，總是對這離情依依的感覺放不下來，這是男女朋友共同的特點，大家都不想要分開，但是現在男未婚女未嫁，不小心的話會遭到大家的話柄的，日向家的大小姐追求者可是很多喔！不小心的話一定會被搶走的。  
牙摸摸自己女友的頭，這樣的雛田果然很可愛，可愛到大家都很喜歡她，牙更是愛不釋手，只是雛田害羞的個性還是沒有改掉，這點讓大家有些擔心，牙卻不是很在意，因為這樣對他來說雛田更是可愛，害羞的雛田從第一天被分到隊伍後牙就知道這件事情，偶爾牙會很喜歡看雛田害羞的樣子，微微面紅的雛田更是添加她可愛的樣子，對於這樣可愛的雛田，牙總是疼愛有加，讓雛田過著被人疼愛的生活，他們的生活很幸福，幸福到大家看了會羨慕。(終わり)


	47. 念念不忘（兜靜）

兜最愛的妻子是靜音，永遠都會對她念念不忘的，靜音也很清楚這件事，畢竟她也是這樣的情形，只要雙方出任務就會開始想念，這點雙方的家長都知道這件事，對他們小兩口有這樣的情形也見怪不怪了，而且他們思念對方是不會影響到工作的，至少到現在從沒有發生過。

「那我出任務了，妳和孩子在家要小心喔！」兜不捨的看著妻子。

「我會沒事的，你自己才要小心。」靜音微笑的說。

靜音抱著兜和自己的所生的孩子看著兜離去，他們結婚後搬回木葉住，平均一個星期會回去看大蛇丸和奈，他們搬回來的原因是因為木葉的醫療設備非常的齊全，兩人都是醫療忍者，學習醫療忍術比較方便，大蛇丸和奈也不反對他們搬到木葉，兩個女兒也嫁到木葉，只剩下多由也和君麻呂夫妻陪伴他們，可是他們沒有什麼怨言，甚至不介意這些事情，他們只要孩子過的快樂就可以。

「寶貝，要乖喔！爸爸很快就回來了。」靜音哄著自己的孩子。

孩子明亮的大眼睛看著靜音，似乎不了解自己的父母親到底在做什麼事情，這個孩子是他們的第一胎，是叫瞳的女孩子，他們還沒有生下男孩，可是男孩的名字已經取好了，男孩的名字叫做輝，他們還不急著生下一胎，奈告訴他們最好等孩子三歲再做決定，不過頻繁的任務讓靜音有些擔心，雖然任務的等級不是很高，但是靜音多少還是會擔心，畢竟他們的孩子才出生沒有多久而已。

『最近的任務怎麼會這麼多？』靜音有些擔心的想。

靜音把孩子放在搖籃裡，然後去做自己的事情，煮飯洗衣打掃家裡，把所有的事情都做完後靜音坐下來休息，看著女兒乖乖的躺在搖籃裡的樣子，靜音會心一笑，孩子就是天使，上天賜與的寶物，是大家都喜愛的寶物，綱手、自來也、大蛇丸和奈都超級疼愛小瞳，大蛇丸和奈從沒有因為靜音生下女孩兒責怪靜音，不管生下的是男是女都是他們的孫子，而且他們已經有外孫可疼愛。

「靜音，妳和小瞳要不要出來走走？」紅豆在靜音的門口大叫。

「好啊！還有誰要去？」靜音打開門問。

「上忍級的忍者都會去，大家想要來個聚會。」紅豆想了想。

「最近火影大人把醫療忍者派出去很頻繁耶！是要到別國實習還是怎樣？」紅豆對自己的弟弟頻繁出任務的事情有些生氣。

「不知道，我之前去姑丈家的時候，小雪和幻也都出任務去，雪影暫時由祥接任。」靜音也有些擔心。

「小雪有想要叫祥接任，快要退休了，她也累了吧！」紅豆有些擔心表妹。

「是啊！畢竟已經十年了，生了孩子，累了吧！勾心鬥角的世界大概不想接觸了吧！」靜音剖析雪子的心態。

兩個女人一邊聊天一邊去聚會的地點，第五代雪影要退休的消息傳遍木葉和雪忍村，其他忍者村也有聽到一些消息，雪子在擊敗曉後就有意要退休，往返兩地讓她累壞了，只要四代火影還未退休的話，暗部的高層是不會換人的，而且雪子已經是母親了，不想要成為跟自己的母親一樣，快要從忍者界完全退出，雪子的心態已經麻木，只想要安份的過日子。

「嗨！好久不見！」卡卡西跟他們打招呼。

「好久不見，卡卡西哥哥。」靜音高興的打招呼。

「爸爸，我可以去看小瞳嗎？」朔大眼汪汪的看著卡卡西。

「好，不過小瞳還小，不要太過分了喔！」卡卡西摸摸女兒的頭。

「我知道了，爸爸。」朔很高興可以看小瞳。

「大家找位子坐，好好來個慶祝的聚會。」阿斯瑪很高興的說。

「等一下飯菜就送上來了。」伊魯卡告訴他們。

大家開心的坐好開始聊天，靜音雖然開心的跟他們聊天，但是內心卻還是很擔心自己的丈夫兜，出任務的人不僅是兜還有凜，因為醫療忍者最近都派出去出任務，連綱手的第二弟子春野櫻也就是風影我愛羅的未婚妻也被派出去出任務，似乎最近有一場很大的研習營，只是靜音因為有孩子的關係才沒有被外派出去，跟其他人的狀況有些不同，其他人是丈夫或是妻子被外派出去，只要家中不管是兩人或是一人的醫療忍者都會被外派出去一人。

「奇怪了，伊魯卡不是也是醫療忍者嗎？怎麼沒出任務？」紅好奇的問。

「我不是正職的醫療忍者，只是會一點醫療忍術的忍者。」伊魯卡解釋。

「最近是不是有什麼研習？醫療忍者出去的很頻繁。」靜音擔心的說。

「不知道，小凜和媽以及安忍都被派出去好多次，沒聽見她們說什麼。」帶人也有些不解。

「誰知道，火影大人做事也有原則的。」弦間說出這句話。

靜音和大家一起討論最近奇怪的事情，鳴人在一旁陪小孩子玩耍，鳴人是所有小孩子的玩具，因為鳴人總是會想一些好玩的遊戲跟他們一起玩，大家也很放心的把小孩子交給鳴人去照顧，而他們這些大人可以盡情的去討論最近的問題，鳴人高興的和小孩子玩耍，可是佐助知道鳴人不是很高興，她在家裡都沒有人可以陪她練習忍術。

「唉～小鳴氣還沒消！」佐助發現到鳴人已經快要克制不住了。

「小羽，過來！把曉竹也帶過來。」鼬叫自己的女兒。

「好的，爸爸。」羽音馬上把自己的弟弟帶走。

「我想要姊姊回來啦！」鳴人不高興的到卡卡西的身邊。

「沒辦法，研習還沒有結束。」卡卡西拍拍鳴人的頭。

靜音知道鳴人對於醫療研習這件事情非常的生氣，這次的研習把大部分的醫療忍者都調了出去，也就把家裡的人都調了出去，雲、幻、雪子、綱手、凜、蓮香、安忍等人都被調了出去，沒有什麼人可以在家陪她，氣的鳴人差點不跟水門說話，開始冷戰起來，要不是有卡卡西和伊魯卡的幫忙，他們父女關係一定會很僵硬的，看樣子大家都不想要有家人或是伴侶離開自己的身邊，鳴人對雪子的依賴性很重，自然不喜歡這樣啦！

『這個世界沒有妳怎麼會美好？！』靜音記起兜曾經這樣對她說過。

對於兜來說，沒有靜音的世界是不會美好的，他們是那樣的相愛，如果失去對方他們不會想要獨活的，他們是那樣愛對方，只要失去對方他們的世界就不會美好，所以不管怎樣他們都努力堅持自己可以在對方的身邊，就是希望可以和對方過一輩子的快樂生活，努力讓自己不要去經歷生離死別的那種痛苦，他們相信自己可以和對方在一起很久的，可以和自己的小孩永遠在一起的生活。

「我回來了。」兜疲憊的聲音在家門口響起。

「回來啦！還好吧！任務。」靜音有些擔心的說。

「任務沒有什麼大問題，不需要太擔心。」兜要靜音放心下來。

「沒問題就好。」靜音放心的說。

「我好想妳。」兜把靜音壓在床上。

「我也很想你。」靜音雙手環繞在兜的脖子上。

兜最喜歡靜音的懷抱，靜音的懷抱對他來說是最好的溫柔鄉，世界上沒有任何女人比靜音還美麗，美到可以讓兜離不開視線，他們的愛沒有任何人可以介入，他們對對方的心是那樣堅定不移，打從他們第一次見面起就愛上了對方，那份愛比所有人想像中的還要堅定，他們會永遠的在一起，他們美好的愛情是他們努力經營所得來的成果。

「我親愛的靜音。」兜吻著靜音的敏感地帶。

「兜…」靜音任由兜親吻自己。

兜覺得自己超級想念靜音的，可以滿足自己的只有靜音的一切，任何女人都不是他想要的一切，只有靜音才是他的一切，是他想要的一切，因為只有靜音才可以滿足他，他永遠愛的人只有靜音，只有靜音才是他的最愛，他們許下誓言要永遠的在一起，他們的誓言是不可以輕易被打破的，也沒有人可以破壞他們誓言，他們相信可以永遠的在一起，跟其他情侶一樣，保護他們的愛情，和他們的伴侶永遠的在一起。

「靜音，委屈妳了，讓妳一個人在家看小瞳。」兜對靜音道歉。

「不會，至少對我來說你可以平安的回來就好了。」靜音對兜說。

「因為我們都不能失去對方。」兜微笑。

「嗯…」靜音也跟著微笑。

兜非常疼愛靜音，不捨靜音一個人在家照顧小孩，他希望靜音可以永遠保持微笑，那個他最喜歡的微笑，兜很清楚記得第一次見到靜音的微笑的時候，他就永遠把靜音的微笑記在腦海裡，那快樂的笑容是最好看的笑容，靜音無時無刻都掛著那樣的笑容，兜不喜歡靜音哭泣的樣子，因此盡量不要讓靜音哭泣，只要靜音保持笑容兜就非常的開心。

靜音很清楚兜很喜歡自己的笑容，因此總是會努力的保持微笑，就是不希望看見兜無奈的眼神，而且大家都喜歡和靜音的笑容，靜音的笑容是和煦的陽光，可以帶給身邊的人許多的鼓勵與力量，兜就是因為這點而喜歡靜音的，從第一次見到靜音的笑容就很喜歡靜音，那樣開朗的笑容只屬於兜一個人的，這是大家都知道到的事實，也是這樣靜音才會努力的笑給兜看。

「靜音，不要失去妳的笑容喔！我很喜歡妳的笑容的。」兜告訴靜音。

 

「我知道兜很喜歡我的笑容，所以不管怎樣我都會保持笑容的。」靜音微笑的說。

「這才是我的靜音。」兜開心的說。

「我是屬於你的，兜。」靜音開心的說。

兩人的濃情蜜意傳遍整個屋子中，連他們的小女兒都感染到自己父母親的情意，他們的濃情蜜意可是木葉村裡有名的，閃光也是所有人中最閃的，大家對他們多少有點避而遠之，畢竟太閃的話對眼睛可說是很不好的，不過他們也只是愛放閃光的夫妻檔的其中一對而已，有很多夫妻結婚後還是那樣甜甜蜜蜜的，羨煞不少旁人，單身的人對於他們的樣子既是羨慕又是嫉妒，都想要去找一個好伴侶了，畢竟太多人都是甜甜蜜蜜的樣子。

隔天早上大家發現到出去的醫療忍者都回家了，這種情況是很難見到的情況，看樣子大家都不想要去研習營了，那種和情人或是伴侶分開的日子實在是太難過了，卻有一對不是這麼想的，那就是暗部副隊長雪子夫妻，雪子對於和鼬分開可說是完全沒有感覺，他們的戀情一直都是這樣，淡淡的像是水過無痕的感覺，既沒有濃烈的激情，也沒有強烈的思念，雪子本身就是清心寡欲的人，對於鼬想念自己的思念總是會棄置不管，什麼樣的事情都不會動搖她的心，對於這點鼬往往都很無奈，除非是干涉到雪子自己本身，否則要雪子擔心根本是不可能的。

「哎呀！今天難得大家都聚在一起。」雲高興的說。

「不好意思，來姑姑家打擾了。」兜有禮貌的說。

「哪裡！聚一聚比較好。」雲微笑的說。

「小鼬，離我遠一點，我現在不想碰到你。」雪子嚴重的警告。

「小雪，不要這樣啦！」鼬哀求的說。

「別想！」雪子不是很高興。

「他們的感情真好呢！」靜音微笑的說。

「是啊！」兜也微笑的說著。

靜音和兜微笑，這樣的生活才是最適合他們的生活，平凡又安靜的生活，他們大家所嚮往的生活，大家想要的就是這種幸福又平凡的生活，每個人所期望的生活，這份愜意又安詳的感覺讓他們有種生活在幸福當中，這樣平淡的生活才是他們夢寐以求的生活，安靜沒有戰爭沒有紛爭的一切，這種世界是他們經歷過戰爭想要的生活，他們對於戰爭時在感到很厭惡，就是有人喜歡發動戰爭，和平的生活變成是一種期望，但是現在希望卻是實現的，一個美好平靜就安詳的和平生活。　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　 END


	48. 弱水三千只取一瓢(卡伊)

旗木卡卡西是木葉出色的上忍，曾經是暗部的他有和許多人共同出任務的經驗，在許多方面表現的非常優異，也是許多忍者所景仰的對象，同時也非常受到女忍者的歡迎，是女忍者們心目中的白馬王子，傳說中的情人。

海野伊魯卡是木葉出色的中忍，是忍者學校的老師，個性溫和有禮，總是會細心關照每一位孩子，是優良的好好先生，同時也受到女教師的歡迎，所有女人認定的好丈夫，理想中的好伴侶。

這樣個性南轅北轍的兩人相遇到相愛之間會擦出什麼樣的火花呢？

卡卡西自從他的老師第四代火影過世後就收養老師的孩子，雪子和鳴人，撫養他們長大成人，退出暗部後卡卡西就轉任為上忍老師，專門負責帶領小隊學生實習，不過從卡卡西手上通過的小孩幾乎是少之又少，是個非常嚴格的導師，但是卡卡西教出來的學生都非常的優秀，這點也是卡卡西跟人家不同的地方。

一年一度的忍者會議，在這個會議當中卡卡西已經注意伊魯卡很久了，他家的小狐狸每次放學回家都跟他說伊魯卡有多好多好，惹得他心癢難耐想要見見那位老師，直到前幾天去交付任務的時候知道了伊魯卡，當下卡卡西馬上決定追求伊魯卡，卡卡西的損友們聽見這個消息完全嚇到，因為對方是和卡卡西一樣的同性，能夠吸引到高標準的卡卡西的目光，這個人到底有什麼樣的能耐，這是卡卡西一干損友想要知道的事情。

「不好意思，我來做家庭訪問。」伊魯卡對雪子說。

「你好，請進！我去叫哥哥。」十歲的雪子對伊魯卡說。

「不好意思，麻煩妳了。」伊魯卡客氣的說。

「哥哥，小鳴的老師來了，你快點出來，還有我要出任務了，剛剛收到通知了。」雪子對卡卡西的房間喊。

「姊姊，妳不要去啦！」鳴人第一個衝出來抱住雪子。

「不行啦！這個任務很重要！」雪子摸摸弟弟的頭。

「小鳴乖，小雪很快就會回來的，這次只是探查任務而已。」卡卡西把鳴人抱起來。

「我走了。」雪子對他們說。

「自己小心些。」卡卡西馬上交代。

「不好意思，打擾了。」伊魯卡和卡卡西面對面對談。

「不會，我是鳴人的監護人，我叫旗木卡卡西，請多指教。」卡卡西對伊魯卡說。

「你好，我是鳴人的導師，我叫海野伊魯卡。」伊魯卡禮貌的回答卡卡西。

鳴人窩在卡卡西的懷裡，他有些不高興姊姊雪子出任務去，這樣的話家裡沒有人會陪他玩耍，而且姊姊的任務都非常的臨時，這是鳴人最不高興的事情，卡卡西拍拍鳴人的頭，他一邊和伊魯卡聊天一邊注意鳴人的表情，卡卡西知道雪子出任務去會讓鳴人很不高興，不過這也是不得已的事情，畢竟雪子已經是暗部等級的忍者，不可以隨隨便便翹掉任務的，很多事情是不容許的。

「已經快中午了，我請你吃飯吧！伊魯卡。」卡卡西開始邀約。

「那太好了，鳴人是我家庭訪問的最後一人，結束後就要回家，不過既然卡卡西老師您提出邀約我就不客氣了。」伊魯卡笑著說。

「那裡，只是意思、意思而已，感謝你這麼照顧小鳴。」卡卡西覺得自己才要感謝伊魯卡。

經過這次的拜訪和邀約吃飯，卡卡西和伊魯卡雙方開始熟了起來，只是一直沒有進一步的交往，卡卡西很清楚伊魯卡是心裡有傷的孩子，如果真的要更進一步的交往的話還是需要一段時間，卡卡西也從三代那裡得知伊魯卡自從父母親過世後就搬出來一個人住，因此卡卡西決定要讓伊魯卡跟他們一起住，這樣除了方便有人可以照顧鳴人之外，卡卡西又可以更進一步的跟伊魯卡在一起，這樣一舉兩得的好辦法卡卡西怎麼會不做呢？！

「伊魯卡小親親。」卡卡西故意從後面抱住伊魯卡。

「有什麼事情嗎？卡卡西老師。」伊魯卡微笑的問。

「把老師那兩個字給省略，我想要請你搬來和我一起住，可以嗎？」卡卡西很有耐心的問伊魯卡。

「為什麼？」伊魯卡有些不解。

「如果我和小雪都出任務的話，小鳴就沒有人可以照顧，所以我想請你搬來和我們一起住。」卡卡西解釋。

「好吧！」伊魯卡馬上當下就做決定。

『太好了，伊魯卡小親親願意搬來了。』卡卡西內心高興的要命。

『看樣子最近小鳴都沒有人照顧才會這樣悶悶不樂的。』伊魯卡內心想到的是鳴人。

當天晚上卡卡西把伊魯卡帶回家後，雪子和鳴人完全被嚇到，他們很訝異卡卡西這麼快就把伊魯卡給拐回家了，伊魯卡也這樣乖乖的跟卡卡西回家，難道伊魯卡就沒有危機意識嗎？卡卡西可是一隻很飢渴的狼，到手的獵物是決不會輕易就放過的，看樣子以後的生活會很好玩了，不過要在這種粉紅閃光下生活可是需要很大的勇氣的，卡卡西是不會放過任何一個和伊魯卡相處的機會，只要是卡卡西看上的人或東西都很輕易就得到，只有伊魯卡是例外，看起來卡卡西是對伊魯卡認真了。

「吃飯了，小雪、小鳴。」卡卡西一邊收拾東西一邊叫。

「好，馬上來。」雪子快速的幫鳴人穿好衣服。

「姊姊，哥哥是認真的嗎？他真的喜歡伊魯卡老師嗎？」鳴人擔心的問，因為他真的很喜歡伊魯卡。

「我不知道，我想是吧！」雪子也有些擔心的說，不可否認她也很喜歡伊魯卡。

在餐桌上他們就像一家四口一樣坐下來吃飯，卡卡西和伊魯卡交往快要一年了，卡卡西對伊魯卡非常的好，只是伊魯卡有些害怕又不敢接受，但是卡卡西卻願意耐心的等待，這才叫大家覺得不可思議，卡卡西對伊魯卡是那樣有耐心，甚至願意去等待，大家都覺得卡卡西變了，但是仔細觀察的人知道伊魯卡可能是救贖卡卡西的陽光，把卡卡西從黑暗中拉出來，把冷血無情的卡卡西變回有人性的卡卡西，這些最大的功勞就是伊魯卡。

「我開動了。」大家齊聲說。

大家開始慢慢的吃飯，一口接一口的吃，好吃的飯菜讓他們讚不絕口，伊魯卡的好手藝果然讓他們吃的津津有味的，開心的笑容在大家的臉上都看的見，伊魯卡看見他們的笑容非常的開心，這樣表示他做的飯菜很好吃，讓伊魯卡很有成就感，伊魯卡希望可以每天都這樣做飯給他們吃，就是希望他們可以臉上都帶著笑容，不要總是愁眉苦臉的，畢竟每個人都擁有幸福的權利，幸福是每個人都可以得到的東西。

「好好吃喔！伊魯卡老師的手藝好好喔！」雪子開心的說。

「對啊！好好吃喔！」鳴人開心的笑。

「能夠和伊魯卡在一起的人一定很幸福。」卡卡西說出自己的評語。

「和我在一起的不是你嗎？卡卡西。」伊魯卡微笑的說。

「說的也是。」卡卡西點頭。

這頓晚餐大家吃的非常開心，伊魯卡所做的飯菜讓他們有家的味道，這是他們渴望很久的味道，現在終於有機會可以實現了，鳴人和雪子希望卡卡西可以好好的對待伊魯卡，這樣他們才有機會可以過幸福的生活，一個他們嚮往很久的家庭生活，也是他們小孩子最期待的生活，讓他們回到最純真的自己，重回家庭的懷抱。

「今天可以買那個嗎？姊姊。」鳴人陪著雪子上街買東西。

「好啊！我看看喔！伊魯卡哥哥要我們買……」雪子拿著記事本看。

「老闆，我要這個和這個等等。」雪子告訴攤販。

「來，給妳，今天有多送東西喔！」攤販把東西拿給雪子順便收錢。

「謝謝。」雪子微笑的說。

「給你，不要吃太快了。」雪子把剛剛鳴人要的東西給鳴人。

「謝謝姊姊。」鳴人開心的吃。

「小雪，是妳嗎？」鼬牽著佐助來到市集買東西。

「小鼬，你好。」雪子禮貌性的打招呼。

「姊姊，趕快回家啦！我討厭佐助。」鳴人不高興的說。

「哥哥，我們去練習啦！」佐助拉著鼬。

「回家吧！哥哥和伊魯卡哥哥還在等我們呢！」雪子微笑的說。

「我陪妳去吧！我爸媽不在，可以去你們家做客嗎？」鼬禮貌性的問。

「那要問我哥，要的話就跟我們回家。」雪子對於鼬的追求感到害怕。

鳴人和佐助互相看不順眼，雪子則對於鼬的追求感到害怕，畢竟曾經親眼見到父親過世，封閉以久的心靈能夠再度被開啟嗎？就像伊魯卡一樣嗎？雪子不知道，多少有些恐懼和害怕，而且在暗部工作的雪子和鼬有共事過，大約知道鼬的人格和行事作風，偶爾卡卡西也會到暗部幫忙，也知道宇智波鼬這個人在追求雪子，卡卡西有些不太能接受鼬追求雪子，雪子跟鼬太過相像，在一起能夠不發生事情嗎？況且雪子的心傷到現在都還沒有治好，卡卡西對此有些質疑，從小看雪子長大的卡卡西很清楚雪子的個性，也很擔心他們的個性是否合適，卡卡西有和伊魯卡商量過這件事，他們都覺得還需要觀察一陣子。

「我回來了。」雪子打開門對裡面的人大叫。

「伊魯卡哥哥～」鳴人直接跑過去抱伊魯卡。

「您好，伊魯卡老師。」佐助有禮貌的打招呼。

「您好，伊魯卡老師。」鼬跟佐助一起打招呼。

「小雪，任務的捲軸送來了。」卡卡西把捲軸給雪子。

「陪我去好不好？」雪子抱住卡卡西。

「怎麼了？」卡卡西摸摸雪子的頭。

伊魯卡從雪子手上拿走今天晚餐的材料拿出來，開始動手煮起晚餐來，剛剛鼬和佐助表示說想要留下來一起吃晚餐，伊魯卡把冰箱的材料都拿出來煮，鳴人擔心的看著雪子的情況，卡卡西把雪子抱著努力安慰雪子，這次的任務可能要殺人，雪子很不願意去做這件事情，卡卡西怎麼會不知道這件事情，雪子第一次殺人的時候他就在身邊，忍者還是需要殺人的，只要任務有需要就要殺人，只是手上沾上血腥的生活很難過，雪子一度適應不過來。

「要不要叫三代撤掉任務？」卡卡西擔心的問。

「三代會同意的，小雪妳承受不了就不要去。」伊魯卡不忍心看雪子痛苦。

「可是……」雪子有些猶豫。

「三代爺爺知道姊姊的情況，一定會同意的。」鳴人也增加雪子的信心。

「好，哥哥等下陪我去。」雪子請求。

「好，我等下陪妳去。」卡卡西同意。

伊魯卡把飯菜端上桌，他們決定等下一起陪雪子去退回任務，是家人就要一起去面對，卡卡西可不願意雪子沒有笑容的樣子，伊魯卡猜到三代大概知道這件事情，三代想要考驗雪子，考驗她是否能成為出色的忍者，可是小小年紀的雪子對考驗的事情一直感到痛苦，為此她總是努力在適應，只是曾有心傷的雪子對某些事情還是有恐懼，那份恐懼還是消失不了，父親的死母親的傷總是侵襲雪子，夜晚的惡夢令她害怕，至少最近幾年有好一些，情況慢慢的好起來。

「不要擔心，我們會陪在妳身邊的。」卡卡西摸摸雪子的頭。

「謝謝哥哥。」雪子道謝。

「不用道謝，因為我們是家人。」伊魯卡微笑的說。

雪子去退回任務後，三代看見這樣的情形也沒多說什麼，雪子很感謝卡卡西可以找到這樣好的伴侶，弱水三千只取一瓢眾多的人選當中卡卡西就挑到這位好好先生，讓伊魯卡來照顧他們，因為有伊魯卡的關係雪子的傷口有好多的現象，這點卡卡西很感謝伊魯卡，卡卡西知道選擇伊魯卡是對的決定，有伊魯卡的關係讓他們擁有家庭的溫暖，這樣的生活將來一定會一直持續下去的，不管過多久卡卡西還是很愛伊魯卡的，永遠的愛他和他一起度過餘生。End


	49. 夜風(卡伊)

夜晚的風聲是令人感到害怕的，父母親過世後就獨自一人生活的伊魯卡知道這件事情，童年的遭遇並不是很好的關係讓自己會害怕夜晚的風聲，這點伊魯卡也很清楚，自己的學生當中也有一位有這樣的情況，他是四代火影的孩子漩渦鳴人，雖然有收養的監護人卡卡西和自己的姊姊雪子，但是鳴人還是會害怕夜晚的風聲，因為監護人卡卡西和姊姊雪子都是那種出任務會很久的人，往往會沒有人照料鳴人。

「嗯……」鳴人皺著眉頭睡覺。

伊魯卡看見這種情況只是摸摸鳴人的頭，看樣子夜晚的風聲讓鳴人睡的很不安穩，沙沙的樹葉聲音讓他有種不安定的感覺，伊魯卡幫鳴人擦擦汗，讓鳴人可以睡的好一些，另外一頭的雪子也會這樣的風聲感到恐懼與不安，卡卡西也很努力安慰自己的妹妹，他們的遭遇讓他們害怕夜晚的降臨，這點身為監護人的卡卡西是知道的，看著他們長大，保護他們不被村人們給欺負，這樣的生活能夠過的好嗎？其實卡卡西心裡面也很清楚。

『看樣子還是不能安穩的睡好！』卡卡西有些擔心的想。

「爸爸…媽媽…」雪子睡的很不安穩。

卡卡西幫雪子擦汗，想盡辦法讓雪子可以安穩的睡好，雪子好不容易可以安穩的睡好，卡卡西看見雪子睡的安穩後就離開雪子的房間，他相信伊魯卡也遇見跟自己一樣的問題，鳴人和雪子都不好安慰，他們對於夜晚的風聲還是有些恐懼感，童年經過的那些事情讓他們無法把這樣的恐懼感給拋棄，害怕這樣沙沙的風聲，孤寂的夜晚讓他們很怕，寂寞沒有人在身邊的感覺他們一直都有感覺到，即使想要找人求救都沒有辦法。

「卡卡西？」伊魯卡看見卡卡西從雪子的房間出來。

「伊魯卡？」卡卡西也看見伊魯卡從鳴人的房間出來。

「小雪哄睡了嗎？」伊魯卡擔心的問。

「已經哄睡了，小鳴呢？」卡卡西擔心的問。

「也是，好不容易呢！」伊魯卡微笑的說。

「我這裡也是呢！」卡卡西也微笑。

卡卡西和伊魯卡回到房間去，卡卡西把伊魯卡抱在懷裡，卡卡西也很清楚伊魯卡會害怕這樣的風聲，畢竟伊魯卡的童年也不是很好，心裡面有傷口的孩子總是會依偎在一起，伊魯卡靠在卡卡西的懷裡，他的確很害怕這樣的風聲，小時候所發生的一切讓他害怕夜晚的風聲，卡卡西總是會過來安慰他、陪伴他，讓他不要這麼難過，伊魯卡很依賴卡卡西，卡卡西也很喜歡伊魯卡依賴自己，這樣的生活才像是戀人也像是夫妻。

「卡卡西，謝謝你。」伊魯卡對卡卡西說。

「不客氣，這是我的義務。」卡卡西摸摸懷裡的人。

「夜晚的風聲真的會令人害怕。」伊魯卡說出自己的觀點。

「是啊！樹葉沙沙的風聲的確是會。」卡卡西親吻伊魯卡。

伊魯卡享受卡卡西的吻，不管卡卡西接下來會有什麼樣的動作伊魯卡都不會理會，現在的他只想要享受卡卡西給予他的感覺就好了，卡卡西知道就算自己做出親密的動作伊魯卡也不會反抗，他懷裡的人兒總是這樣可愛，讓他愛不釋手的樣子，卡卡西知道自己一輩子都不會放開伊魯卡的，伊魯卡就是這樣令人喜歡，卡卡西眼裡滿滿都是伊魯卡的身影，伊魯卡對於卡卡西眼裡都是自己的身影的樣子很害羞，自己的眼裡也滿滿都是卡卡西的身影。

夜晚的風聲在相依偎的兩人身上是起不了作用的，因為他們已經有人陪伴了，所以不管風聲再大都起不了任何的作用，卡卡西疼愛伊魯卡的一切，讓伊魯卡覺得很幸福，等了這麼久好不容易幸福降臨在他們的身上，沒想到兩人尋尋覓覓這麼多年，才知道自己最愛的人在身邊，老天果然是捉弄人的，不過也是這樣才讓他們知道愛人就在身邊，幸福就在自己的身邊，什麼樣轟轟烈烈的愛情都比不過這樣平凡的幸福，平淡的幸福是他們想要的生活，這樣對他們來說是最好的。

「希望那兩個孩子可以安穩的睡到早上。」伊魯卡親吻卡卡西。

「一定可以的，他們一定會有好夢的。」卡卡西親吻伊魯卡的鎖骨。

「嗯…嗯…」伊魯卡發出細微的呻吟聲。

「伊魯卡你真漂亮。」卡卡西繼續自己的動作。

「嗯…嗯…慢…卡…卡…西…」伊魯卡已經快要忍不住了。

不管經過這麼多久的親密動作伊魯卡還是不習慣卡卡西的挑逗，那樣生澀的反應讓卡卡西很興奮，他最喜歡這樣的伊魯卡了，那樣生澀的反應讓卡卡西興奮不已，伊魯卡就是不習慣卡卡西的挑逗動作，儘管他們已經發生過好幾次的親密關係也是一樣，就像是伊魯卡聽見卡卡西的甜言蜜語還是不習慣的意思是一樣的，不過卡卡西就是喜歡這樣的伊魯卡，這樣的伊魯卡才是他最喜歡、最愛的伊魯卡。

「我親愛伊魯卡，你的反應讓我興奮。」卡卡西臉不紅氣不喘的說。

「卡…卡…西…」伊魯卡無法完整說出這句話來。

卡卡西很滿意伊魯卡的反應，不過還是要有所節制才可以，伊魯卡明天可是要上班的，要是請假的話可是不好的，伊魯卡不容許自己做這樣的事情，雖然卡卡西很想要繼續下去，不過想要明天伊魯卡要做的事情只好作罷，他可不想要接下來要被伊魯卡禁欲，那樣子可是得不償失的，伊魯卡的反應還是讓卡卡西欣喜不已，卡卡西擁抱伊魯卡睡覺，汲取伊魯卡身上的味道。

伊魯卡在睡夢中找到最適合自己的位子睡覺，他很喜歡在卡卡西的懷裡睡覺，那樣對他來說有種說不出來的安穩的感覺，睡在自己最愛的懷裡是那樣的安穩，很多事情都不需要去害怕，可以好好的休息一個晚上，那種安全感和安心的感覺是怎樣也換不來的，只有在自己最愛的人身邊才會有這樣的感覺，一種無可言喻的安心感讓伊魯卡非常的滿足，滿足到自己都覺得無法相信的地步，在愛人的懷抱中睡覺是那樣的滿足。

「嗯…天亮了。」卡卡西看見窗外的陽光。

卡卡西習慣性的往身邊看，自己最愛的人睡的很舒服，那樣滿足的笑容讓卡卡西百看不膩，雖然很不想要打擾自己心愛的人睡覺，但是還是要叫自己心愛的人起床，卡卡西輕輕的用細碎的吻去叫醒伊魯卡，睡夢中的伊魯卡感覺到卡卡西細碎的吻慢慢的睜開眼睛，眼睛慢慢的適應陽光後知道已經天亮了，在自己心愛的人懷中醒來是一件幸福的事情。

「お早(はよ)う，カカシ。」伊魯卡跟卡卡西說早安。

「お早(はよ)う，イルカ。」卡卡西也和伊魯卡說早安。

這樣幸福的事情每天早上都會持續，他們也很喜歡這樣平凡的日子可以一直的持續下去，每天可以在自己心愛的人身邊睡覺，早上可以在自己心愛的人身邊醒來，這樣的生活不是幸福是什麼，他們最喜歡的就是這樣的生活，卡卡西總是會來個早安吻，伊魯卡也會欣然接受卡卡西的吻，然後他們會去叫醒家裡的兩個寶貝，雖然沒有辦法有屬於自己的孩子，可是對於家裡的兩個孩子他們都特別的疼愛。

他們從沒有覺得有遺憾，他們已經把家裡的孩子視如己出，如果他們真的很想要小孩的話，他們會選擇去孤兒院收養小孩，卡卡西和伊魯卡暫時沒有這個打算，現在他們過的很幸福，這些事情不是他們煩惱的事情，只要家裡的小孩平安長大就好了，卡卡西早已把他們當成自己的孩子在照顧，他們都是卡卡西從小看到大的孩子，名義上雖然是卡卡西的弟弟妹妹，可是卡卡西已經把他們當成自己的孩子在照顧了，當成是自己的寶貝女兒和兒子。

「我去弄早餐，你去叫他們。」伊魯卡回應卡卡西的吻。

「好。」卡卡西很享受這個時刻。

伊魯卡先去廚房裡面把四個人的早餐用好，卡卡西先去把自己的孩子叫醒，這個家平靜的早晨就這樣開始，每天、每天都這樣開始，這樣平靜的早晨是他們最喜歡的時間，感覺就像是一個家一樣，是他們最喜歡的家，這是屬於他們的避風港，總有人會等待他們回家，不會孤單、寂寞，會永遠充滿歡笑聲，讓他們疲憊的心得到安慰。

「小雪，該起床了。」卡卡西叫醒自己的妹妹。

「嗯…好…」雪子慢慢爬起床。

看見雪子起床後，卡卡西到鳴人的房間叫醒鳴人，這是每天早上卡卡西會做的事情，卡卡西總是會叫醒他們這兩個小孩，雪子和鳴人已經習慣卡卡西叫醒他們，這是他們最喜歡的家，每天的互動都讓他們有種不可言喻的幸福感，讓他們每天都很快樂。

「小鳴，起床囉！」卡卡西努力叫正在賴床的小狐狸。

「嗯…在五分鐘…」鳴人拜託。

「不可以喔！這樣的話你就吃不到伊魯卡做的早餐喔！」卡卡西故意這樣說。

「早餐？」鳴人還在迷糊的狀態。

「好吃的早餐喔！」卡卡西在誘惑鳴人。

「我要吃早餐。」鳴人已經完全醒過來了。

「早安，親愛的。」卡卡西親吻鳴人的臉。

「早安，哥哥。」鳴人揉揉眼睛。

卡卡西把鳴人抱起來，嬌小的鳴人總是那麼可愛，雖然才剛剛上忍者學校，但是稚氣未脫的鳴人讓大家都非常喜歡，總是那樣的可愛，三代特別的喜歡這樣的鳴人，那樣子會讓他想起以前的四代，或是雪子小時候的樣子，自來也偶爾會回到木葉看看鳴人，看見鳴人可愛的樣子也不禁讓他想起以前的徒弟，可惜鳴人的可愛是那些被仇恨蒙蔽眼睛的人看不見的，只有少數幾人會看見鳴人可愛的樣子，名門後代都有看見鳴人可愛的樣子，對鳴人可愛的樣子都沒有什麼免疫力。

「趕快梳洗吧！姊姊已經在餐廳等你了喔！」卡卡西摸摸鳴人的頭。

「好。」鳴人點點頭。

鳴人梳洗好後就由卡卡西抱去餐廳，雪子已經坐在位子上等待他們，伊魯卡也把早餐用好了，這樣溫馨的早晨是他們一天的活力來源，豐盛的早餐讓他們吃的非常開心，鳴人高興的吃著早餐，開心的樣子一覽無遺，雪子也開心的吃著早餐，卡卡西和伊魯卡微笑的看著他們吃早餐，這樣的生活每天都會持續，只要看見他們開心的樣子他們就非常的高興，畢竟他們已經把眼前的兩個小孩當成自己的孩子一般。

「我吃飽了。」鳴人把碗筷放下來。

「我吃飽了。」雪子放下自己的碗筷。

「吃飽了就去準備吧！小鳴要上學，雪子要去暗部。」卡卡西提醒他們。

「好！」鳴人很有活力的說。

「我知道了。」雪子也去準備自己的東西。

伊魯卡把碗筷洗乾淨就準備帶著鳴人上學，伊魯卡的工作是在忍術學校教書，卡卡西是一般的上忍老師，偶爾會去支援暗部，他們各自有各自的工作，他們總是會做自己的事情，每天早晨是大家準備的時候也是工作的時候，晚上他們會準時回來自己最愛的家，這個家是他們最珍惜的寶物，誰都不可以把這個寶物毀掉，因此他們會很努力的保護和珍惜。

「那我們去工作了！」卡卡西牽著雪子的手說。

「好，那我們去上學了。」伊魯卡點頭。

四個人各自去做自己的事情，伊魯卡總是會牽著鳴人的手一起去上課，鳴人的好友也會在學校門口等待他們，佐助看見小陽光鳴人總是會欲罷不能，因此會用比較激烈的手段去挑釁鳴人，引起鳴人對自己的注意，鳴人總是會傻傻的跳下這個陷阱，佐助喜歡看見激動的鳴人，這樣表示鳴人已經注意到他。

不平靜的夜晚過去後，隔天早晨又是新的一天，雖然夜晚總是會讓他們睡不好，但是隔天他們總是會充滿活力來面對大家，家是最安全的避風港，也是大家累了想要停靠的地方，現在他們不怕寂寞，因為總是會有人陪伴在他們的身邊，每天的生活總是會處處充滿驚喜，卡卡西和伊魯卡的感情每天、每天總是在進步，感情的增長讓他們更進一步了解對方的需求，了解對方需要什麼樣的東西，伊魯卡不會害怕夜晚的到來了，有卡卡西在身旁的陪伴讓他克服夜晚的風聲，現在他可以好好的安穩睡在卡卡西的懷裡，然後迎接早晨的陽光，隔天又是新的一天，美好的早晨就這樣到來了。END


	50. 都是你(寧鹿)

『誰改變了我的世界

沒有方向 沒有日夜

我看著天 這一刻在想你

是否會對我一樣 思念

你曾說我們有一個夢

等到那天 我們來實現

我望著天 在心中默默念

下一秒你出現在眼前

想念的心 裝滿的都是你

我的鋼琴 彈奏的都是你

我的日記 寫滿的都是你的名

才發現 又另一個黎明

你曾說我們有一個夢

等到那天 我們來實現

我望著天 在心中默默念

下一秒你出現在眼前

想念的心 裝滿的都是你

我的鋼琴 彈奏的都是你

我的日記 寫滿的都是你的名

才發現 又另一個黎明

我的日記 寫滿的都是你的名

才發現 又是一個黎明

這是我對你愛的累積』

日向寧次發現到自己最近有一個煩惱，那就是不知道為什麼自己總是會注意奈良鹿丸這個人，眼裡滿滿的都是奈良鹿丸的身影，寧次覺得自己是不是中毒了，一種名為戀愛的毒癮，可惜他喜歡的人並不知道自己喜歡他，因此寧次也盡量不要造成人家的困擾，所以都盡量避開有關鹿丸的一切。

「那…今天暗部的會議就到這，大家有什麼問題嗎？」雪子對所有的人說。

大家都沒有出聲，雪子看見這種情況只說，「解散！」

雪子伸伸懶腰，當五代的暗部大隊長真是吃力不討好的事情，明明她就是在外面奔波的忍者，卻硬是被綱手調回來擔任暗部大隊長的職位，說什麼因為自己的能力在大家之上，卡卡西等中上忍都特別推薦，雪子還一度不想要回來就任，畢竟已經離開家鄉很久了，早就忘記家鄉到底有什麼樣的東西，或是自己認識的人事物。

『唉～綱手奶奶怎麼每次都這樣，這種吃力不討好的工作要我做。』雪子拿下面具在心裡抱怨。

「雪子大人。」寧次呼喚雪子。

「叫我姐姐就可以了，不需要多禮。」雪子微笑的說。

「是的。」寧次點頭。

「有什麼事情嗎？」雪子笑笑的說，她並沒有帶上面具。

「我可以請問您一些感情的事情嗎？」寧次決定請教眼前的人。

「喔！可以啊！」雪子對此沒有什麼大問題。

「那個…」寧次有些難以啟齒。

「是因為喜歡小鹿的關係？」雪子微笑的問，弟弟的朋友她還有些認識。

「…」寧次點頭不說話。

「不管是日記或是自己的眼中滿滿的都是他的身影？」雪子大概知道是怎麼回事了。

「嗯…」寧次點點頭。

「你戀愛了，去跟小鹿表白會比較好喔！」雪子笑笑的說。

雪子建議寧次這樣做，實際上她大概知道鹿丸是什麼樣個性的人，寧次又是什麼樣個性的人，如果由寧次來照顧鹿丸的話一定不會吃虧的，兩人的個性有互補的作用，就像是她家的那兩隻一樣，只是每次被他們的吵架聲吵的有點煩而已，如果寧次和鹿丸在一起的話也不會有什麼壞處，或許鹿丸的爸媽還會很高興有人可以照顧鹿丸呢！畢竟鹿丸那種個性自己怎麼死的都不知道。

雪子對於感情的事情不是很直專精，不過就是因為擅於觀察人的關係而知道，自己弟弟鳴人的朋友她也知道有幾個，長年奔走於世界各地，在外遊走那麼多年沒有回到故鄉了，但總是會稍信和寄生活費回來，只因為自己僅有的親人還在家鄉，鳴人也會回信給自己的姊姊說自己生活的一切，兩姊弟多年後的重逢卻是那樣令人悲喜交加。

寧次聽從雪子的意思去和鹿丸表白，寧次也想要知道鹿丸對自己到底是什麼樣的心意，寧次知道自從中忍考試的時候就已經注意鹿丸這個人了，戰鬥技巧全部都是智取的，很少有用打打殺殺的，那樣的感覺很讓他好奇，年紀輕輕就可以當上五代的高層，是大家看好的忍者，因此寧次對他有諸多的好奇是很正常的一件事情，現在大家每個人都已經是中忍、上忍、暗部了。

「奈良，不好意思，我有事情要和你說。」寧次開口留下鹿丸。

「你有什麼事情要說的嗎？」鹿丸有些不解。

「我想問你，你願不願意和我交往？」寧次很直接的說出這句話來。

「為什麼？」鹿丸在感情方面的事情有很多遲鈍。

「我喜歡你。」寧次直接對鹿丸說。

「好啊！」鹿丸評估過厲害關係後答應。

寧次很高興鹿丸可以答應下來，鹿丸覺得自己為什麼要答應寧次，也許自己內心當中也很喜歡寧次，只是自己沒有察覺而已，鹿丸決定去問一下別人，畢竟自己對感情的事情真的不是很懂，夢想中的自己是希望可以過的平凡，但是他從沒有想到自己的另外一半是個同性，跟自己同樣性別的人，這是鹿丸沒有想到的事情，也是鹿丸意料之外的事情。

「對不起，有人在嗎？」鹿丸在旗木家的大門口大叫。

「來了。」鳴人馬上來開門。

「小鹿？」鳴人看見鹿丸有些不解。

「小雪姊姊在嗎？」鹿丸問自己的好朋友。

「你說姊姊嗎？她還沒有回家耶！」鳴人告訴鹿丸。

「那我可以在你家等她嗎？我有事情找她。」鹿丸告訴自己的好友。

「喔！可以啊！」鳴人一點也不介意。

鳴人請鹿丸進入家裡來，今天剛好鳴人休假，鳴人是上忍導師負責帶剛從忍者學校畢業的小孩子，雖然說也是暗部的人員，但是是因為下一任火影的人選，所以綱手不希望鳴人太過於招搖，鳴人只好乖乖的成為上忍導師，對於這項職業鳴人沒有多大的反感，反正可以接受任務就行了，很多事情都不需要太擔心。

「我回來了。」雪子對屋子裡的人大叫。

「姊姊，小鹿找你。」鳴人告訴雪子。

「小鹿？」雪子有些不解。

「小雪姊姊，我有事情請教妳。」鹿丸告訴雪子。

「因為寧次？」雪子笑笑的問。

「嗯嗯！」鹿丸點頭。

雪子靜靜的聽鹿丸抱怨事情，然後把事情分析給鹿丸聽，鹿丸知道自己的內心多少一定有喜歡寧次的情形存在，鹿丸對感情的事情很遲鈍，這點和鳴人是一樣的情形，鹿丸很感謝雪子給予他意見，不然他並不知道要怎麼辦才好，對感情的事情鹿丸總是會矛盾，而且是比別人還要矛盾，太聰明也不一定是件好事情，那樣子可是很容易鑽牛角尖的，任誰都很容易看出這樣的情形。

「我不懂你為什麼會答應和我在一起？」過了很久之後寧次把這疑問說出來。

「因為我知道我自己有可能是喜歡你的。」鹿丸告訴寧次。

「那時候我和你表白，你不確定自己的感情？」寧次有些擔心的說。

「嗯！但是現在我很清楚我愛的人是你。」鹿丸這樣告訴寧次。

「你知道嗎？當我發現到我愛上你的時候，我的眼中全剩下你的存在。」寧次告訴鹿丸這句話。

其實他們很早就清楚自己喜歡對方了，因為不知不覺當中他們的日記裡或是眼中對方存在的身影越來越重，這樣的變化給予他們是多大的震撼，他們的生活中慢慢起了漣漪和變化，一池春水掀起了陣陣的漣漪，愛上的人就會莫名的執著，他們希望可以永遠的和對方在一起，這樣的感覺越來越強烈的時候，他們總算在一起了。

也許這件事情會給日向家很大的震撼，但是寧次很堅持自己喜歡的人就是鹿丸，不會再有任何的改變，所以怎樣他們都會把困難給解決的，就像是佐助因為鳴人不惜跟長老們對抗是一樣的道理，他們愛的人就只有自己喜歡的人，僅有的溫柔都給予他們了，不可能再給予任何人了，因此他們怎麼樣都會據理力爭的。

鹿丸其實有些疑惑他們的關係，當寧次和他表白的時候，他總是覺得怪怪的，他明明就沒有跟其他人一樣有特色，可是為什麼偏偏日向家的精英卻看上了他，這個戀情困擾鹿丸很久，鹿丸只是一個人去默默的想這件事情，他不知道是為什麼，也沒有什麼人可以商量，直到遇見卡卡西和伊魯卡的時候，鹿丸才恍然大悟，愛一個人是不需要任何理由的，喜歡上就是喜歡上，你能怎麼辦呢？

鹿丸瞬間明白到，佐助就是愛著鳴人才不顧和高層的人槓上，堅持自己所愛的人是鳴人，絕對不會在喜歡上任何人，也不會跟任何的女子結婚，他這輩子只愛鳴人一個人，鹿丸就是明白寧次和佐助一樣，他們都是背負著龐大的家族，所以當寧次和自己告白的時候，多少會有些逃避和害怕的心理，但是現在鹿丸卻可以對大家說他喜歡寧次，他們的戀情已經獲得日向家的大家長日向日足同意，當日足同意的時候，他們心中的大石頭也放了下來，代表著他們的戀情將不會受到阻礙。

能夠相愛在一起的人是有緣份的，好好的把握這個緣份才是最簡單的道理，不管怎樣的相愛都要擁有一定的了解才可以，寧次花了好一段時間才把鹿丸給摸清楚，鹿丸也花了一段時間才了解寧次，他們心甘情願的花這些時間，因為他們知道這是必要的過程，所有情侶走過來的必要過程，這樣才可以好好的相處在一起，然後一起走過一生的時間，雖然他們很有默契，可是了解對方卻並不多，不像是佐助和鳴人以及卡卡西和伊魯卡那樣的了解對方的一切。

「愛」字收藏一顆完整的心 －代表珍惜；「情」字依靠一顆站著的心 －代表陪伴；喜歡一個人需要﹝衝動﹞；愛一個人需要﹝勇氣﹞；了解一個人需要是﹝時間﹞；包容一個人需要﹝肚量﹞；相愛要緣分；相處要智慧。

「我可以說謝謝你愛我嗎？鹿丸。」寧次對鹿丸這樣說。

「為什麼要這樣說呢？我們這樣的相愛不是很好嗎？」鹿丸有些不解寧次的話。

「我的意思是我很高興你和我是兩情相悅。」寧次抱著鹿丸說出這句話。

「愛上你我不曾後悔過。」鹿丸說出自己的言論。

幸福是什麼？你又認為幸福是什麼呢？我相信幸福就是你陪伴在我的身邊，我可以看見你；那麼愛情又是什麼呢？相信你的心，我將與你在一起。

愛你的心永不改變，直至天荒地老，那你又會愛我多久呢？我將會愛你生生世世，直到永遠，讓你一生都幸福，我將會花一生的時間來想念妳和愛你。

『談戀愛本來就是這樣辛苦，不需要這樣為難，過一陣子就會習慣的，我想伯父伯母一定很高興有人可以照顧你的。』雪子笑嘻嘻的對鹿丸說。

鹿丸怎會不知道雪子的意思是什麼，有人照顧自己是一件很事情，至少自己的父母親不需要擔心自己是怎樣死的，每次很多事情都嫌麻煩不去做，然後都是身邊的催促自己去做那些事情，井野一直懷疑鹿丸到底是怎樣可以活下來的，明明就是嫌麻煩不會去做很多事情，可是卻可以平安的活下來，這種傢伙可以活下來簡直就像是奇蹟，大家都覺得鹿丸有些不可思議，鹿丸的父母對於這種事情有些不以為然，鹿丸也不覺得有什麼好不可思議的。

鹿丸已經有那種老人家的感覺了，這是木葉所有人的認知，鹿丸的個性根本就不太像是年輕人，反而過著老年人的生活似的，不過他們那群好朋友也沒有太在意這件事情，只是對於鹿丸沒有活力的狀態有些憤恨，可惜說了也沒用，鹿丸依舊是我行我素的，遇到寧次也還是這樣過生活，只是多了一個人可以幫他打點生活上的一切罷了。

他們的生活多了對方的存在，他們看見對方存在的黎明，他們愛的人永遠會在自己的身邊，很多、很多的事情是不需要擔心的，他們知道戀愛的辛苦，所以他們寧願多花心思去了解對方的一切，慢慢的和對方在一起，一切簡單明瞭的事情他們都還是會做，他們相信這一切是多麼的難能可貴，生活雖然簡單卻過的很愜意，平凡的生活對他們來說是最好的，這樣的生活才是最適合他們的生活，簡簡單單不需要太多的麻煩，就像是鹿丸的個性一樣。

他們覺得平淡的生活比較適合他們，連他們自己的戀情都不希望公開，鹿丸覺得自己的人生計畫已經符合一半，他雖然不能當個平凡的忍者，但是至少可以過著平淡的生活，對他們來說這樣的生活就很足夠，不需要有太多的吵鬧聲，他們雖然不可以生兒育女，但是卻可以過的很快樂，如果真的需要孩子的話，可以在日向家族中找尋，兩個人在一起有些事情是不能太強求的。End


	51. 光與暗(鼬雪)

漩渦雪子像夜晚的月亮，散發出柔和的光芒，默默的陪在黑夜中，眼眸中的綠色就像是大地萬物欣欣向榮的生機，像是不容侵犯的女神；宇智波鼬就像是夜晚，溫柔的看著月亮，不讓月亮受到一絲傷害，黑色的眼睛帶有溫和的氣息，像是守護在女神身邊的騎士。

在夜晚中的月亮是照耀夜晚光明的明燈，指引旅人回家的明燈，月亮只有黑夜陪伴著它，黑夜的溫柔只有月亮可以感受的到，就好像是他們一樣，不易表現出溫柔的鼬只會在雪子的面前表現出他的溫柔，他的溫柔雪子都懂，因為雪子感受到的不僅是溫柔也有愛意。

「真討厭，為什麼就不能像哥哥一樣都命中目標呢？」小小年紀的雪子蹲在練習場看著剛剛練習的成果。

「是誰？」雪子馬上感受到森林裡有些不同的動靜。

「不好意思，剛剛看著太入迷了。」小小年紀的鼬走了出來。

「你是誰？」雪子充滿防備心問。

「我叫宇智波鼬，妳剛剛好厲害喔！」鼬開心的稱讚雪子。

「我叫漩渦雪子，謝謝你的稱讚。」雪子點點頭有些害羞。

「小雪，妳在哪裡？」水門叫著自己的女兒。

「爸爸，我在這裡。」雪子大聲的說。

「妳在這啊！我們回家吧！媽媽已經煮好晚飯了。」水門把女兒抱起來。

「火影大人，您好。」鼬跟水門打招呼。

「你好，小鼬，該回家了，天色很晚了，不然美琴會擔心的。」水門把兩個小傢伙帶出森林裡。

出了森林鼬高興的回家去，因為今天見到他最喜歡的女子，從這時候起鼬就非常的喜歡雪子，只是雪子並不知道鼬是喜歡自己的，只知道今天有人不小心闖進他的領域看見她在練習，雪子窩在自己父親的懷中，她今天的練習有些不順心，沒有辦法跟自己的哥哥一樣總是命中目標，這點讓她鬱卒很久，水門知道女兒今天不是很高興，只是摸摸女兒的頭要她不要太在意這件事情。

「爸爸，我都不能像哥哥一樣命中目標，這樣子去考中忍可以嗎？」雪子抬起頭來問自己的父親。

「小雪很棒啊！不要去想太多，一定會順利考上中忍的。」水門親吻女兒的頭。

「真的嗎？」雪子悶悶的說。

「爸爸相信小雪一定可以的。」水門給予女兒信心。

這次的見面不過就是一個契機，之後他們還會在每個月的族長大會上見面，四代火影為了要和木葉的名門好好的溝通，所以每個月都會舉辦一次聚會，這樣才好跟他們商量木葉的現況，以及要怎樣做才比較好的事情，木葉的名門也會看在火影的面子上幫忙，讓大家都可以相安無事，這點就非常值得敬佩的。

「為什麼又射不準了，哥哥他好強喔！是因為我沒上學的關係嗎？」雪子蹲在院子裡看剛剛的成果。

「小雪，怎麼了？」佐久茂有些擔心的問。

「我又射不準了。」雪子悶悶的說。

「舅舅教妳吧！」佐久茂看見雪子悶悶不樂的樣子說。

「真的嗎？舅舅。」雪子馬上展現開心的樣子。

「當然了。」佐久茂喜歡看自己姪女開心的樣子。

佐久茂抓著雪子的手教導雪子練習，雪子慢慢感受到佐久茂的教導她的感覺，很快的就學習到應該要如何射進目標當中，雪子滿意的看著這個成果，臉上馬上掛上笑容，卻不知道這個笑容已經被站在一邊的鼬給看見，鼬發現到自己好喜歡雪子的笑容，幻坐在走廊上看他們練習的成果，看見鼬的眼神就知道鼬是喜歡自己的妹妹，幻有一種很強烈的感覺就是妹妹會被眼前的男孩給搶走。

「哇～好棒喔！我會了耶！」雪子高興的說。

「那很好，要好好練習喔！」佐久茂摸摸雪子的頭。

「我會的，舅舅。」雪子高興的點點頭。

雪子本來想要和哥哥說這件事情的，轉頭一看看見上次見到的那位小男孩，雪子只是禮貌性的笑笑的就撲到哥哥的懷中，幻眼明手快的馬上接住自己的妹妹，他剛剛有看見自己的妹妹已經學會了，也不會花很多時間就學會這個招式，幻當然知道自己的妹妹的實力在哪裡，他們多少還是需要人家指點才可以的。

當雪子考上中忍後，鼬禮貌性的恭喜雪子，他真的、真的很喜歡雪子，雪子身上的一切都非常的吸引他，讓他不自覺的著迷下去，鼬決定用自己的方法去追求雪子，就是希望讓雪子知道自己喜歡她，雪子對於鼬多少有些好感，並沒有很強烈的感情說自己是喜歡他的，畢竟年紀還小，要知道喜歡人還是一件很困難的事情，不過也透過鼬她知道喜歡人是多麼令人高興的事情。

「小雪，我們一起去玩吧！」鼬高興的約雪子出去玩。

「可是…」雪子看了一下母親。

「想要出去就去吧！」雲微笑的對他們說。

「好，小鼬，我們一起去吧！」雪子高興的牽著鼬的手一起出去。

兩個人開開心心的出去玩，可愛的樣子讓大家好不喜歡他們，鼬很想要知道雪子到底是否喜歡自己，所以每次出去玩耍都很想要問雪子說妳到底喜不喜歡我，可是鼬卻又不好意思問出來，他不想要造成雪子的困擾，那樣的話對雪子一定會產生不好的想法，這種矛盾的心態不自覺的流露出來，雪子感覺到鼬矛盾的心態，她知道自己應該要答覆鼬了，不然鼬一定會感到困擾的。

「小鼬，我喜歡你。」雪子臉紅紅的對鼬說。

「小雪！」鼬有些訝異。

從驚訝中恢復的鼬馬上抱著雪子，開心的表情一覽無遺，鼬知道自己的付出總算有代價了，雪子是喜歡自己的，這樣的話他就不必擔心說雪子不喜歡自己了，雪子果然是喜歡自己的，看見鼬開心的樣子雪子放心許多，漸漸的其實雪子也發現自己喜歡的是鼬，她沒有說自己不喜歡鼬這個人，對於鼬她是那樣的喜歡，鼬真的對她很好，讓她的童年增加許多的色彩。

「為什麼都射不進去？」羽音困擾的看著自己練習的成果。

「怎麼了？小羽。」雪子出來門外看自己的女兒。

「媽媽～」羽音撲進母親的懷抱當中。

「練習的成果不是很好？」雪子問自己的寶貝女兒。

「嗯嗯！」羽音點頭。

「媽媽教妳吧！」雪子決定教導女兒。

雪子開始像自己的舅舅佐久茂一樣教導羽音，天資聰穎的羽音很快就學會學子所教導的技巧，羽音很好奇自己的母親是不是曾經以前有過這樣的障礙，因為雪子就像是了解羽音的困擾在哪裡似的教導羽音，讓羽音很快就學會這項技巧。

「媽媽，妳以前也是這樣嗎？」羽音好奇的問。

「是啊！我以前也是這樣的。」雪子微笑的說。

「而且比小羽還要嚴重。」鼬在旁邊附和。

「小鼬！」雪子聽見這句話有些小生氣。

「不要生氣，我親愛的老婆。」鼬安慰自己的妻子。

一家三口高高興興的聚在一起，他們的樣子讓其他人看見好不羨慕，大家都非常的羨慕他們的感情特別好，就是因為這樣讓大家感到特別的高興，畢竟他們可說是雪忍村的中樞人物，領導人的家庭一定要開開心心的才可以，幻看見他們的樣子也不會刻意去打擾他們，只是去做自己的事情，現在的他是需要休息的。

其實當鼬看見雪子在教導羽音的時候，他的思緒已經回到以前，他看見雪子在院子裡練習的樣子，以及雪子困擾的臉龐還有佐久茂細心教導的樣子，最後就跳到雪子開心的表情，那個令他著迷的表情，鼬對於那個表情永生難忘，雪子漂亮的樣子讓他久久無法忘懷，這輩子他沒想到自己可以認識到這位女神，每個人都想要追求的女神最後竟然會在他的懷裡，這是鼬以前做夢都想不到的事情。

「爸爸～」羽音的聲音喚回鼬的意識。

「怎麼了？小羽。」鼬拍拍自己女兒的頭。

「我們去吃東西吧！我好餓喔！」羽音告訴自己的父親。

「好啊！」鼬點頭。

雪子微笑的看著他們父女的相處，自從羽音到他們身邊讓他們的生活起了很大的變化，可是他們卻沒有任何的怨言，對待女兒真的就像是親生的孩子一樣，羽音可愛的樣子讓他們非常的疼愛，對於羽音他們並不會太苛求，只希望羽音可以平平安安的長大，這樣對他們來說就是最好的，當初的小女孩已經漸漸長大了，他們的年紀也快要真正成為父母親，這一切的一切他們視為是上天給予的恩賜。

「小羽想要吃什麼？」雪子貼心的問。

「我想想喔！」羽音開始在想等下想要吃什麼東西。

「呵呵！」羽音可愛的樣子惹得鼬發笑。

「我想吃上次我們去吃的那家飯館，他們的炒飯好好吃喔！」羽音開心的說。

「好啊！我們就去那裡吃。」雪子很容易就照著女兒的要求走。

「呵呵！我們家的小羽越來越可愛了。」鼬稱讚自己的女兒。

九歲的羽音可是他們的寶貝，當初七歲的羽音去考中忍考試讓他們兩人擔心不已，可是羽音的實力也非常的不錯，現在的羽音早就已經是中忍了，雪子和鼬的孩子也開始在雪子的肚子裡成形了，羽音總是期待這位弟弟或是妹妹的出生，好不容易熬到現在她總算有個伴了，所以羽音總是會不時的趴在雪子的肚子上跟這位即將出生的孩子說話，鼬和雪子看見這個樣子只是笑笑的，小孩子就是小孩子。

「媽媽，弟弟什麼時候出生？」羽音高興的問自己的母親。

「等小羽十歲的時候就會出生了，小羽不要急。」雪子摸摸自己女兒的頭。

「可是人家真的很想要有一個玩伴。」羽音告訴他們。

「爸爸媽媽都知道這件事，所以耐心的等待好不好？」鼬拍拍女兒的頭。

「弟弟是爸爸媽媽的第一個小孩，那我算是什麼？」羽音突然感到哀傷。

「誰說的，小羽才是爸爸媽媽第一個寶貝孩子。」雪子聽見女兒的話有些嚇一跳。

「可是我是爸爸媽媽收養的，照理來說我應該叫你們哥哥姊姊才對。」羽音對於相差的歲數還是有些在意。

「傻瓜，去想這麼多做什麼，小羽可是我們最重要的寶貝。」鼬摸摸女兒的頭。

鼬和雪子知道羽音的顧慮，羽音實際上的身世是宇智波止水的親生女兒，他們當初收養羽音的原因就是止水拜託他們的，止水希望自己的女兒可以在一般正常的家庭中成長，鼬和雪子扮演了父母親的角色，從兩歲起羽音一直跟在他們的身邊到現在，要說他們不愛羽音也是一件很奇怪的事情，羽音怎麼說也是他們的寶貝，視如己出的寶貝女兒。

「小傻瓜，妳可是我們親自養大的孩子，這件事是不需要有這些疑慮的。」雪子告訴羽音。

「真的嗎？」羽音有些不相信。

「真的！小羽是我們的寶貝女兒。」鼬很清楚自己已經把羽音當成自己的女兒在看待。

光和暗組合在一起總是會有一種趣味恆生的地方，但是他們配合起來卻是那樣的和諧，絲毫不協調的感覺也沒有，讓大家有種驚訝的感覺，畢竟他們不像是佐助和鳴人，總是吵吵鬧鬧的過生活，雪子是屬於安靜個性的孩子，鼬也總是沈默寡言的，這樣的兩人交織在一起卻沒有什麼樣意外的火花，沒有大家想像中的不協調，反而生活過的有聲有色的，對於他們的生活是不需要太多的聲音，只要平和和安靜就可以。

十六年前絕對沒有人想到鼬會去愛上火影的女兒雪子，更沒有想到兩人會這樣的互相喜歡，這些都是大家始料未及的，畢竟兩人的反差有些大，雪子的作風和鼬的作風像是完全相反的個性，唯一沒有差別的就是兩人是屬於沈默寡言的人，這段戀情的公開讓許多男性大為失望，也讓許多女性咬著手帕哭泣，但是他們看起來卻是金童玉女，絲毫沒有的不速佩，看在兩家人的眼中他們是天作之合，鼬和雪子也很高興自己可以擁有這樣的另外一半，他們的生活依舊是那樣的多采多姿。End


	52. 太陽與月亮(佐鳴)

佐助就像是月亮，一直追逐著太陽不放，一直陪伴著太陽，不讓太陽受傷害，眼睛卻像是黑夜，雖然深黑但是帶有特別的溫柔，像是默默守護在太陽身邊的惡魔守護者；鳴人就像是太陽，總是散發著太陽的光輝，活力能夠感染其他人，也將其他人從黑暗中救出，金色的頭髮可以就像是太陽，藍色的眼眸就像是晴空萬里的藍天，像是帶給大地活力與生機的天使。

就像月亮離不開太陽，月亮陪伴著太陽，太陽也陪伴著月亮，始終不離，太陽與月亮不離不棄，有光的地方就會有黑暗，黑暗是伴隨著光明而生。

一個為晝，一個為夜，這是那兩個人的最佳寫照，暮日的黑夜會吞噬原來明亮的大地，陰鬱籠罩，而晝日的陽光卻可以將世間的陰鬱掃盡，充滿希望，這兩方實力相當，可是現在的景色卻是漸層相接，難得一見黎明。

從小佐助最喜歡的人就是鳴人，這是大家都知道的事實，幻對於佐助有曾經想要殺了他的念頭，因為他奪去幻最愛的小妹，如果不是水門阻止的話，幻可能就真的殺了佐助，幻對於奪去自己妹妹的人都很有報復的心態，因為幻很討厭那些人奪去自己最心愛的妹妹們，可惜自己的妹妹們非常的愛他們，不然幻真的很想要下手殺了他們，畢竟幻是很疼愛自己的妹妹們的。

「啊！我要帶下忍？爸爸，這是為什麼？」鳴人在火影辦公室大叫。

「因為妳姊姊最近要生產了，必須要好好的待產才可以，幻也有事情要做，所以就麻煩妳和佐助了。」水門喝了一口茶。

「小千呢？」鳴人問自己的二姊。

「小千的話要去砂之國，兩國差不多要開始聯姻了。」水門感慨自己的女兒要出嫁了。

「可是辰和心扉不是早已考上上忍了，已經是跟我一樣的人了，剩下的只有小羽和夜夙而已，我還要帶誰？」鳴人知道兩人的小隊不算可以成立的，除非有特殊的情況。

「日向家的花火，這樣就有三個人了，佐助帶小望、小朔、日樹、影他們那對，木葉丸那對我請伊馱天和凌子幫忙。」水門告訴女兒。

「可是這樣我這邊依舊是三個人，伊馱天和小凌那裡也是三個人啊？不是規定要四個人？」鳴人對此還是不解。

「你們這兩小隊比較特殊，所以是例外的情形。」水門告訴鳴人這個重點。

「喔！我知道了。」鳴人只好接下這個工作。

「那就拜託妳和佐助了，我已經派人去通知凌子和伊馱天了，小櫻和祭個有事情要做。」水門順便解釋另外兩人的去處。

「根部和醫療部？！」佐助大概知道他們的去處。

「沒錯，姊姊要小櫻去幫忙，至於祭是要去替代小雪一陣子。」水門告訴他們兩人。

「鼬哥哥也休假吧！第三小隊是安安替代？惠比斯哥哥呢？」鳴人大概心裡有底了。

「惠比斯我有事情要他去忙，有一陣子不能帶領木葉丸他們，你們的工作已經算是輕微的了，幻的工作量大增，其他人員也沒好到哪裡去，最近人手不夠是事實。」水門想到這些事情就頭痛。

「畢竟中心有兩位成員不在位子上。」佐助當然知道原因了。

「明天就去執行你們的任務，早點回去休息吧！那些小孩也知道他們以後的導師是誰了。」水門開始在趕人了。

「找時間把女兒都嫁出去算了，幻也結婚了，小雪和小千也嫁人了，剩下的就只有小鳴了，只希望手鞠可以幫忙到木葉，不過兩國聯姻該說好還是不好？」水門有些頭痛的自語。

佐助和鳴人只好回去家裡面，接下這個工作他們沒有說不好或是有任何的意思，對於即將要出生的侄子也沒有任何的怨言，畢竟怎麼說他們都很期待這個小生命的誕生，大家都在等待這個小生命的誕生，女性生產是一件非常危險的事情，所以在雪子懷孕的當下就被禁止出任務，雪影的工作還是有在做，後來到了五個月後所有的工作都被勒令暫停並且回到木葉待產，雲可不希望自己的寶貝女兒送命的，因此才會這樣強制要自己的女兒回到木葉。

隔天早上三個小隊都到自己各自平常等待老師的地方出現，鳴人和佐助以及其他兩位老師也很快就出現在他們的面前，羽音和夜夙看見帶他們的人是鳴人不知道該哭還是要該笑，花火倒是沒有任何的異常表現，鳴人昨天還去刻意問雛田說花火大概是怎樣的人，雛田也跟鳴人說個大概，鳴人大概知道花火的個性，比較調皮搗蛋的是羽音和夜夙，佐助那裡更是搗蛋到不行吧！

「我跟你們自我介紹，我叫漩渦鳴人，四代火影的女兒，你們前任老師的妹妹，小羽的阿姨，夜夙的姑姑，大概就是這樣了。」鳴人微笑的看著他們。

「妳好，我叫日向花火，請多指教。」花火知道眼前的老師是自己姊姊的朋友。

「小羽、夜夙，我可警告你們喔！如果你們膽敢搗蛋的話，我可是會跟你們的父母親說喔！」鳴人笑笑的說，壓迫感可是很大的。

「呵呵！知道了，小阿姨。」羽音可是沒膽搗蛋的。

「嘿嘿！知道了，小姑姑。」夜夙可不想被自己的父親打。

「那麼我們開始上課吧！」鳴人微笑的告訴他們。

每個小隊各有事情要做，他們要去把D級的任務給解決，偶爾他們也會出些高級點的任務，畢竟小隊的學生實力都不弱，但是木葉的規定並不像是雪忍村，怎麼樣都不可以接到太高的任務，除非鳴人去和水門要求，否則指派下來的任務都是D級或是C級的，B級和A級不太可能給他們，更不要說是S級和SS級的。

「下次應該跟爸爸說要改一下規定了，我的小隊的實力都很強，D級或是C級的任務已經不能滿足他們了。」鳴人看似在抱怨的說。

「我這裡也差不多，但是他們還是很乖就是了，畢竟他們知道木葉的規定，小羽和夜夙剛好是雪忍那裡出身的。」佐助大概知道情形。

「是啊！哥哥和姊姊根本就直接丟給他們A級以上的任務，就像是以前的我們一樣，雖然說偶爾還是會做D級的任務。」鳴人靠在佐助的肩膀上。

「火影大人也有他的考量，有時間的話我們去向火影大人反應好了，畢竟他們不會滿足，剛好他們的實力也可以接任那些任務。」佐助決定找時間去反應。

「只希望近期內曉不要攻打任何國家就好了，不然又有好多的事情要忙。」鳴人開始擔心這些事情。

「只能祈禱了，畢竟他們已經消聲匿跡很久了，哥哥也一直在追蹤他們。」佐助怎會不知道鳴人的擔心。

消聲匿跡很久的曉不知道什麼時候又會重出江湖，這對忍者世界來說是一大的威脅，怎麼樣大家都不希望自己的忍者村或是國家出事情，所以大家都在密切注意曉的行動，木葉的人更是注意，雪忍村也是這樣，畢竟木葉和雪忍村是有共同的關係的，所以他們都特別注意這件事情，就是決定要剷除曉這個忍者界的禍害，不要讓它在騷擾忍者界的一切，尤其是人人都想到得到的慾望，最強的力量誰都想要拿到，這樣可是會引發一場無可避免得戰爭。

佐助可不想要失去自己心愛的陽光，佐助知道鳴人也是被覬覦的對象之一，擁有最強的尾獸九尾妖狐，這是大家都想要得到的力量，可惜九尾只臣服於自己想要臣服的主人，鳴人就是其中一個，所以不管怎麼樣佐助都要保護自己最心愛的女子，不想要讓她受到任何的傷害，怎麼樣都要好好的保護，不僅是因為他答應了鳴人的父母親，更是因為他愛著鳴人，比任何人都愛鳴人的一切，鳴人是專屬於他的太陽，誰都不能奪去的太陽，他僅有的光就是鳴人，所以佐助不會讓人輕易的就奪走鳴人的。

鳴人是他的陽光，他最不能失去的陽光，自從三年前狐狸自動送上給黑貓，看來他們果然就像是月亮與太陽一樣永遠不能分開，光與影從不分開，直到永遠，沒有光就沒有影子的存在，就像是沒有太陽就沒有月亮的存在，所以佐助一定會好好的保護鳴人就是這個原因，如果沒有鳴人的存在，他就不會存在在這個世界上，他一定會跟著鳴人離開這個世界的，會發光的發光體照耀了大家的黑暗，也照耀了他的黑暗，驅逐他的黑暗。

「小鳴，我愛妳。」佐助突然說出這句話。

「我愛你，佐助。」鳴人高興的說出這句話。

以下是佐助的獨白：『我是個在黑暗中的孩子，但是我卻喜歡上一名愛笑的女子，她是個陽光般的女孩子，她總是笑著，又很容易知足，毫不猶豫的把自己的笑容分送給別人，希望別人可以跟她一樣的快樂，她就是這樣的女孩，她有一頭金色的長髮與天藍色漂亮的眼眸，笑起來特別的好看，漂亮的笑容是所有人的陽光，也是我的陽光，從黑暗中救贖我的陽光。

她的笑容是我的救贖，她的笑容就像是陽光一樣穿透了我黑暗的生活，讓我能夠活在陽光下，對於她我很感謝，但是我又好想好想把她鎖在我身邊，不讓任何人接近她，可惜這是不可能的事情，因為她的人緣特別的好，大家都很喜歡跟她交朋友，都是被她身上陽光般的氣質給吸引住。

我真的好愛她，好喜歡看她的笑容，那陽光般的笑容帶領我往前走，帶領我走向光明的路途，雖然她的個性衝動，但是我還是好愛她，不想失去她，因為看見她就如同看見太陽一般，我會好好的保護這可愛的太陽，我的她。

她也是一位很單純的女孩子，雖然不會隨隨便便的接近陌生人，但是她會被她喜歡的東西給拐走，這點就是我要好好注意的地方，以防認識的人拐到不知名的地方去，我相信她的忍術比我強很多，但是單純的個性讓人不擔心也不行，畢竟她很相信我們這些人，她只要一相信人就會一直相信下去，即使那個人曾經背叛過大家，她還是依舊會相信他，這就是她的缺點，但也是她的優點。

她是那樣的純真無瑕，是我心中的天使，但是身為忍者卻不得不碰上一些血腥的場面，不得不親手殺死一些人，有時我寧願她生長在一個平凡的家庭中，而不是在血腥的忍者世界中，可惜天不從我願，她的夢想就是要當上火影，村中最高的領導者，超越她的父親，和她親愛的姊姊並駕齊驅，因此心地善良的她總是要面對嚴苛的考驗，即使不想殺人也得把人殺死，當然我希望這是由我來動手比較好。

我的夢想就是永遠的保護她不讓她受到傷害，我為了要保護她不惜犧牲掉自己的生命，只希望心愛的她可以活的好好的，但是我卻不知道她並不希望我這樣做，因為她知道，她也很愛我，也希望我可以活著陪著她，我的願望很簡單，我要當上暗部大隊長，保護她這位像陽光般存在的火影，不讓她受到一丁點的傷害，希望她可以永遠保持純真的笑容，永遠快樂的生活，永遠活在陽光下。

滅族讓我不相信所有人只相信自己，多虧了她，我找回對所有人相信的感覺，也相信村裡的人，不會那樣無依無靠，不會那樣孤獨，不會那樣寂寞與孤單，多虧了她，我喜歡的她，心地善良的她，像陽光般的她。

我最喜歡的花就是向日葵，因為向日葵很像她，人們都說向日葵是太陽花，對我來說向日葵就是她，我心愛的女人，我只希望她可以過的好好的，只要她開心什麼事情我都願意去做，只要不要讓我看見她哭泣的樣子就行了，我喜歡的她不適合哭泣的臉龐，適合開心的笑臉，只要她不哭，我什麼事情都可以做到。』以上是佐助的獨白－結束。

「小鳴，我一定會保護妳的。」佐助對著鳴人發誓。

「我相信佐助一定會保護我的。」鳴人展開笑容。

「小鳴，妳是我的陽光，是我的太陽，如果妳是太陽我就是月亮，妳是白晝我是夜晚。」佐助輕輕的在鳴人的耳邊說。

「佐助，你也是我的月亮，如果我是太陽你就是月亮，一個為晝一個為夜，黎明的時候兩方的實力才會相當，就像我們現在一樣。」鳴人知道佐助要說什麼。

兩人相視而笑，他們已經離不開對方，對方是他們的一切，僅有的一切，從小時候就認識起的戀情已經開花結果，怎樣都分不開的一切，他們會緊緊的相依偎在一起直至永遠。End


	53. 風的情意(卡伊)

風是很難抓住的東西，誰有辦法讓風停留在他的身邊，那個人就有辦法抓住風，而且風也願意停留在那人的身邊，這才是最基本的道理，風的捉摸不定讓人不敢嚮往抓住風，除非是那種很有、很有耐性的人才可以，那麼又是怎樣的人才可以把風給捉住呢？是怎樣的人風才願意讓他進入他的境地呢？這是大家都想要知道的事情。

卡卡西就像是風一般的存在，個性非常的捉摸不定，沒有人知道這位天才技師在想什麼事情，只知道卡卡西有能耐收養四代留下來的孩子，也是村人憎恨的孩子，可是他們卻不知道卡卡西是多疼愛他們，失去的一切是無法挽回的，卡卡西從不怨懟這兩個孩子，因為卡卡西知道這兩個孩子失去的比他還要多，所以自己只有用最大的力量去撫養他們。

「卡卡西，這兩個孩子就交給你照顧了。」三代說出這句話。

三代牽著沒有什麼表情的雪子，另外一隻手抱著的是剛剛出生沒多久的鳴人，鳴人的體內被封印九尾妖狐，這個是所有人都害怕的存在，卡卡西知道這兩個小孩子的可憐之處，因此真心誠意的收養他們，三代看見這樣的情形也就放心許多，已經失去的早已不能挽回了，卡卡西看見以往總是笑的開懷的女孩現在沒有了笑容真的很心疼，父親的死母親的傷是這個女孩心裡面無法平復的創傷。

「哥哥，我們回家吧！」雪子小小聲的說。

「嗯！回家吧！」卡卡西很心疼雪子。

「火影大人，這孩子的名字？」卡卡西問三代。

「鳴人，漩渦鳴人，男孩子從母姓，名字是自來也取的。」三代告訴卡卡西。

卡卡西把他們帶回家去，細心的撫養他們長大，雪子也積極的練習自己應該要學習的忍術，出色的表現讓大家都吃驚，但是每個人還是懼怕他們，雪子總是遠離人群生活，沒有必要是不會出現在大家的面前的，就如同卡卡西像是風一般的存在，雪子就像是迷霧般的存在，沒有人可以感覺到雪子的存在，孤獨又害怕受到傷害的心完全的被隱藏起來，鳴人一天天的長大，一天天知道人性是多麼恐怖的東西，他們不曾在人群中生活，即使卡卡西帶他們出去也是一樣的，會隱藏在角落當中盡量不要被注意到。

「卡卡西前輩。」大和叫卡卡西。

「怎麼了嗎？」卡卡西正在幫鳴人擦臉。

「這兩個孩子是…」大和有些不解。

「我收養的孩子。」卡卡西簡單的說。

「四代的遺孤？」大和大概知道是誰的孩子了。

「小雪，先帶弟弟去洗手和洗臉，剛剛弟弟吃東西弄的滿身都是。」卡卡西交代雪子。

「好的，哥哥。」雪子點頭。

「是老師的孩子，但是現在是我的弟弟妹妹。」卡卡西對大和說。

「前輩你一定很疼愛他們。」大和說出這句話。

「的確是這樣。」卡卡西笑笑的說。

這是一年一度的忍者聚會，不管是上中下忍或是暗部都要來參加，卡卡西不放心把他們兩個放在家裡，所以一起帶出來參加聚會，他們可愛的樣子吸引很多人的觀看，但是也有些忍者發現到他們是當初被憎恨的孩子，卻因為卡卡西的關係遲遲不能動手去傷害他們，卡卡西也注意到那些不良的殺氣，因此小心翼翼的保護自己最心愛的兩個寶貝，避免他們受到傷害而自責不已。

「呦！這不是九尾妖狐和他的姊姊嗎？」其中一名不良的忍者想要殺害他們。

「你想要做什麼？」雪子把鳴人護在自己的身後。

「想要做什麼，想要讓你們嚐嚐我們所受到的痛苦。」另外一名不良忍者已經要出手攻擊他們。

雪子馬上抵禦他們的攻擊，鳴人害怕的躲在自己姊姊的背後，沒想到卻被人家抓起來準備下手，在那一秒鐘卡卡西馬上趕到他們的身邊，直接把他們都電暈過去，卡卡西最討厭這樣的忍者，這些中忍總是在做這種事情，害的他家的兩個可愛的孩子都不敢出門玩耍，卡卡西會要他們負起責任來的，伊魯卡看見卡卡西剛剛的樣子有些嚇到，他沒想到會見到這樣的情況，很久之前伊魯卡就有接觸過卡卡西，那時候卡卡西牽著雪子的手抱著鳴人回家的那景象讓伊魯卡永生難忘，那樣的感覺真的很像是一家人。

「嗚嗚～嗚嗚～哥哥～」鳴人哭的唏哩嘩啦的。

「乖，小鳴乖，不哭了。」卡卡西摸摸鳴人的頭。

「對不起，卡卡西大人，沒有注意到就發生這樣的事情。」卡卡西的手下跟卡卡西道歉。

「算了，跟三代報備說我先回去了，這些人看了就討厭，給我好好的教訓他們。」卡卡西厭惡的說。

「是的，卡卡西大人。」卡卡西的手下懼怕卡卡西的態度。

「小雪，回家了。」卡卡西抱起鳴人牽著雪子的手。

「哥哥，好像有人在注意我們耶！」雪子看到伊魯卡在注意他們。

「嗯？是嗎？不管了，先回家吧！小鳴的情緒還要安撫一下。」卡卡西對雪子說。

「嗯！」雪子點頭一起回家去。

『剛剛哭的那個小孩不是鳴人嗎？看樣子真的受到驚嚇了。』伊魯卡擔心的皺眉。

「伊魯卡，怎麼了？」水木拍拍伊魯卡的背部。

「啊！沒什麼，不好意思喔！我想要早退。」伊魯卡馬上離開宴會的會場。

伊魯卡離開宴會的會場後決定先回家去，所有忍者裡面只有卡卡西把家眷都帶來，但是大家都好像不會介意這件事情，畢竟他們也看過雪子和鳴人，大家都不會對他們有敵意，除了有幾個真的令人不爽的忍者之外，鳴人可愛的樣子真的很受到大家的疼愛，就是因為非常的受到大家的疼愛，所以沒有人想要去攻擊他們或是對他們怎樣，也不想想接下來卡卡西會做出什麼樣的事情來，失去的一切早已無法彌補，那為什麼未來還要這樣讓他們受到傷害呢？這是伊魯卡不懂得地方。

伊魯卡決定到卡卡西家看情況，伊魯卡知道卡卡西就像是風一般存在的人，曾經有人告訴過伊魯卡，說他說不定可以抓住風，伊魯卡一直以為這是個玩笑話，但是自己碰見卡卡西的那剎那，伊魯卡覺得自己對卡卡西一見鍾情，可是伊魯卡卻把自己的情意隱藏的很好，少有交集的他們讓伊魯卡可以放心的隱藏自己的情緒，不想讓卡卡西知道自己的感情，伊魯卡害怕卡卡西不會接受他。

「請問有人在家嗎？」伊魯卡敲門。

「你好，請問有事情嗎？」雪子打開門看見是伊魯卡。

「小雪，睡覺了。」卡卡西走出來看見伊魯卡。

「好，我去睡覺了。」雪子乖乖的回到房間去。

「請進，伊魯卡。」卡卡西微笑的說。

「不好意思，打擾了。」伊魯卡有禮貌的說。

卡卡西和伊魯卡慢慢的交談對話，卡卡西很感謝伊魯卡這樣關心他們的生活，剛剛發生不愉快的事情多少都會有不愉快的情緒產生，鳴人也因為剛剛驚嚇到的關係睡的不是很好，卡卡西好不容易才安撫好鳴人睡覺的，卡卡西大概知道伊魯卡來的目的，所以決定好好跟伊魯卡聊聊，卡卡西很清楚知道自己對伊魯卡有些異樣的情愫在，結果兩人聊天的時候發現到自己其實就是喜歡對方的，他們決定好好的進一步交往，卡卡西相信伊魯卡一定可以改變家裡的兩個孩子的。

當卡卡西和伊魯卡交往的消息傳出去後，大家都非常的震驚，畢竟大家都不太能夠相信像是伊魯卡那樣的人會跟卡卡西交往，鳴人很高興卡卡西可以和伊魯卡交往，鳴人非常的喜歡伊魯卡這位老師，卡卡西知道鳴人很喜歡伊魯卡，看見鳴人開心的樣子卡卡西就放心許多，這一連串的事情讓卡卡西非常的震怒，鳴人身心也受到不小的傷害，三代知道這件事情後任由卡卡西自己去處理，看樣子要消除村民心中的恐懼還是需要一段時間的，只是這段時間會帶給雪子和鳴人煩惱，卡卡西也會傷腦筋。

卡卡西和伊魯卡交往幾乎是非常的順利，大家都認為伊魯卡是可以抓住卡卡西這位像是風一般的人，風的情意只能給予一個人，那個人到底是誰大家都還在猜測，卡卡西從沒有透露出那個人的名字，現在大家知道是伊魯卡了，只有伊魯卡才可以安然的待在卡卡西的身邊，把風給抓住，風也願意停留在他的身邊，這是他們之間的默契，誰也模仿不來的默契，這一切的感覺就是那麼的真實。

風只會停留在他想要停留的地方，他是不受到拘束的風，沒有人可以束縛風，只有風願意停留下來才有可能，像風一般的稻草人決定停留在海豚的身邊，海豚給予他的感覺是那樣前所未有的感覺，讓稻草人找回他想要的一切，海豚給予的愛從沒有受到任何的拘束，有的只有想念以及關懷，誰能願意讓風停留在身邊，誰又能願意讓風自由呢？這個誰也不知道，風所付出的情意是那樣的真實，總有一天有人會知道和願意的，畢竟風總是會找到自己想要停留的地方。

「我們去上學囉！」鳴人開心的牽著伊魯卡的手。

「好，今天要乖乖的喔！」卡卡西摸摸鳴人的頭。

「好！」鳴人開心的說。

「小雪就麻煩你照顧了，如果情況嚴重的話還是去醫院比較好。」伊魯卡擔心的說。

「我知道，不需要擔心的，快去上課吧！難得可以看見小鳴開心的樣子。」卡卡西微笑的說。

「嗯～」伊魯卡帶鳴人上學去。

卡卡西和伊魯卡一直過著恩愛的生活，他們的生活是那樣的美好，也不會有人來打擾他們現在的生活，對大家來說他們現在的生活不會打擾到自己就是很美好的一件事情，所以大家也不會刻意的去打擾他們的生活，也是因為伊魯卡的關係讓雪子和鳴人開始願意慢慢的接觸人群，對人不再是冷漠的樣子，這點卡卡西一直都很感謝伊魯卡，他們就像是真正的一家人一樣，這樣的生活他們希望可以永遠的維持下去，不管遭遇到什麼樣的困難他們相信都會解決的，他們一直都這樣深信。

長大後的雪子強的不像話，她的實力是大家有目共睹的，鳴人的成績也一直都沒有掉下來的現象，他們之所以這樣的努力就是想要讓村人看見他們的成長，要村人有股害怕的感覺，因為他們要讓這些村人嚐嚐他們曾經恐懼的滋味，他們兩人多少有這樣的報復心態，這點卻是卡卡西和伊魯卡擔心的事情，村人們給予他們的傷害是那樣的大，雪子想要守護的木葉是有卡卡西在的木葉，鳴人是想要脫胎換骨給大家認同自己的存在，他們存在不是那樣令人恐懼的。

「我真擔心小雪，她到底想要做什麼？」卡卡西真的很擔心自己的妹妹。

「不要去想太多了，小雪想要做的事情她自有分寸的。」伊魯卡微笑的說。

卡卡西看見自己最愛的人的笑容，總覺得有一瞬間自己的煩惱都已經通通不見了，伊魯卡說的話也沒錯，雪子做事情總是有分寸的，不需要太擔心這件事情，卡卡西也很清楚雪子的個性，看樣子他們都變成為人父母的人了，總是擔心自己的子女不成材或是做錯事情，卡卡西有時候覺得自己收養他們兩人真不事件好事情，可是卻也是因為這件事情而遇到自己最心愛的伊魯卡，伊魯卡何嘗不知道卡卡西的煩惱，但是他卻沒有多說什麼，他已經習慣去照顧人了，小孩子的事情不需要太擔心，兒孫自有兒孫的福氣。

「在想什麼？」卡卡西好奇的問。

「我在想啊！我們的家真的很完整呢！」伊魯卡微笑的說。

「是啊！很完整，一個“好”字，孩子剛好一男一女。」卡卡西知道伊魯卡在說什麼。

「你我是父母，小雪、小鳴是孩子。」伊魯卡靠在卡卡西的懷裡。

他們兩人對於這個問題從沒有多說什麼，他們很感謝上天給予他們這個機會，讓他們可以在一起，也可以擁有自己想要的小孩，卡卡西願意停留在伊魯卡的身邊，願意讓伊魯卡走入自己的境地，風不再是無拘無束的，他願意被人給束縛，他願意和這個人一起共渡一生，只因為他把情意都給予這個人了，他們會一直相愛下去的。End


	54. 右手邊(寧鹿)

『靜靜地坐在你的身邊

還會有多少這樣的時間

我要迎著這窗外的光線

牢牢的記住你微笑的側臉

我說了離別不會傷悲

這是我對你唯一的欺騙

因為我最喜歡你的雙眼

那麼美 不適合掉眼淚

你要好好的去飛 不需要對我想念

我會默默地留下右手邊的座位

有一天 當你看過世界

再決定你降落的地點

而我也會繼續地 奔馳在這長長的街

左手邊是我的心 右手邊沒有誰

為了你再寂寞我都可以成全

因為我相信 說過了再見

一定會再見

我說了離別不會傷悲

這是我對你唯一的欺騙

因為我最喜歡你的雙眼

那麼美 不適合掉眼淚

你要好好的去飛 不需要對我想念

我會默默地留下右手邊的座位

有一天 當你看過世界

再決定你降落的地點

而我也會繼續地 奔馳在這長長的街

左手邊是我的心 右手邊沒有誰

為了你再寂寞我都可以成全

因為我相信 說過了再見

一定會再見

你要好好的去飛 不需要對我想念

我會默默地留下右手邊的座位

為了你再寂寞我都可以成全

因為我相信 說過了再見

一定會再見』

戀人最重要的位子是右手邊的位子，因為左手邊是心臟的位子，右邊是離心臟最近的距離，每對戀人們都知道這個道理，當然連IQ200的鹿丸也知道這件事情，所以他很喜歡躺在寧次右邊的位子，寧次右手邊的位子是屬於他的位子，一直以來只有奈良鹿丸可以佔據他的右手邊，寧次也知道鹿丸很喜歡躺在他右手邊的位子，他的右手邊的位子是屬於鹿丸的，這是木葉忍者村的人都知道的，他們交往在一起的事情大家老早就知道了。

「左手邊是心的位子，右手邊是戀人專用的位子。」雪子看著眼前的人說。

「姊姊說的是什麼意思？」鳴人不解的問。

「去問佐助就知道了，寧次你的休假批准了，但是可以不要在我的辦公室上演你儂我儂的戲碼嗎？」雪子微笑的說。

「抱歉！感謝您批准。」寧次道歉後又開心的笑了。

鹿丸躺在寧次右手邊的位子，在單身的眼裡看起來的確是很礙眼，雪子只是不喜歡自己的辦公室裡面飄著粉紅色的泡泡，雪子對這樣的親密感情實在很不習慣，偏偏家裡已經有兩對情人會飄著粉紅色的泡泡，害的她跟第五代火影綱手姬申請一間公寓，鳴人知道這件事情後還跟佐助嘔氣很久，伊魯卡也無奈的看著卡卡西，他們都不希望雪子搬出去住，雪子可是他們最重要的家人。

「姊姊，妳剛剛說的話到底是什麼意思？」鳴人就是要問清楚。

「左手邊是心臟的位子，右手邊是情人專屬的位子，因為右手邊的位子最靠近心。」雪子解釋給自己的弟弟聽。

「那我回去以後就要躺在佐助的右邊。」鳴人高興的了解這件事情。

「你高興就好，傍晚了，我們該回家了。」雪子記得她今天答應伊魯卡要回家吃飯的。

「好。」鳴人高興的挽著自己姊姊的手。

雪子看見大家都有好結果也只是會心一笑，不知道這次的假日寧次和鹿丸會去哪裡，反正很多事情只要他們高興就好，暗部的人手雪子自有安排，雪子對人手的部份早已安排得很完善，所以即使寧次請假也不會出現什麼問題，當鳴人當上火影的那一刻後，雪子就會自動請辭，她想要離開忍者的世界，回到她所期望的平靜世界，對她來說很多事情給予她的只有壓力，現在的她想要只有平靜，只有讓她可以安穩生活的地方。

「我的假日已經批准下來了。」寧次告訴鹿丸。

「小雪姊姊的動作真快。」鹿丸有些訝異。

「誰叫你剛剛都在睡覺，沒聽見我們在講什麼。」寧次寵溺的摸摸鹿丸。

「唔…」鹿丸知道寧次說的話。

「我想有一天我的上司不會是小雪姊姊。」寧次像是知道什麼事情似的說。

「會是佐助吧！你一定會跟佐助有同樣的地位。」鹿丸怎會不知道寧次在說什麼。

「我想小雪姊姊過的真的很痛苦，那樣的遭遇…」寧次想起很久以前從綱手那裡聽來的消息。

「與其說小雪姊姊堅強，她不過只是不想要被人看不起。」鹿丸怎會不知道自己好友的姊姊在想什麼。

其實木葉忍者村的人已經不再對雪子和鳴人有敵意，這點雪子和鳴人也很清楚，只是童年的回憶讓他們無法忘懷那些事情，尤其是雪子無法忘懷自己的父母親是怎樣過世的，村人又是怎樣對待他們姊弟，雖然已經沒有對木葉的人抱持敵意了，可是雪子對木葉的羈絆卻沒有鳴人來的深，如果沒有必要是不會回到自己的故鄉，之所以會回來當暗部大隊長是因為綱手發佈通緝命令的關係，讓雪子不得不回來就任這個位子，不然雪子是不會回到自己的故鄉的。

寧次和鹿丸好不容易可以擁有一個美好的休假，他們當然不希望有人來吵他們，鹿丸每天給綱手壓的死死的，這點可是寧次非常的心疼的，可惜火影大人不是那種很容易就打發的人，即使是靜音出現多少是還有一點效果，但是大家都知道效果並不大，只有出動雪子的時候，綱手就知道自己死定了，不愧是第四代火影的女兒，向來從不會委曲求全的雪子可是會把綱手鎮壓的死死的。

「寧次，左手邊是你的心，右手邊是我的位子。」鹿丸指出寧次心臟的位子。

「所以你喜歡躺在我的右手邊，因為那是你專屬的位子。」寧次懂鹿丸的意思。

「右手邊的位子是不可以讓給任何人的。」鹿丸堅定的說。

「你的右手邊也不可以讓給別人。」寧次也很在意這件事情。

「我不會的，右手邊的位子是你的，只有你可以擁有的位子。」鹿丸這樣告訴寧次。

兩人相擁在一起，難得可以休假的他們總是會想要做自己的事情，寧次是那樣的疼愛鹿丸，只要鹿丸想要做什麼寧次幾乎都不會阻止鹿丸，他們右手邊的位子一直以來都屬於對方的，只有對方才可以專屬他們右手邊的位子，其他人就真的別想，他們一直相信一件事情就是說過了再見就一定會再見，他們的默契是多麼的好，有眼睛的人都知道鹿丸是多麼的依賴寧次，寧次多麼的寵溺鹿丸，幾乎跟其他情侶有過之而無不及，往往讓單身的人羨慕到不行，已經可以說是嫉妒他們了，但卻也希望自己可以擁有這麼好的夫婿。

佐助和寧次可是木葉最受歡迎的男性，是所有女性嚮往的對象，可惜他們已經各有自己喜歡的人，那兩個一個是意外性第一名的鳴人，另外一位是擁有天才般的頭腦的鹿丸，他們早就已經是死會的對象了，這點是所有女性都嘔氣的地方，黃金單身漢已經是死會的對象了，他們就沒有理由在糾纏他們了，而且要是被其他支持他們的女性知道的話，很多事情都會不可收拾的，更何況裡面有一位女性可是得自綱手的珍傳，想要活命幾乎可以說是微乎其微。

寧次和鹿丸的寵溺可以在生活上看出來，有的時候連井野她們這些女性也非常的無奈，鹿丸翹班的時候寧次絕對不會去阻止的，很多時候她們不知道要說什麼才好，可是也看得出來綱手的確是有虐待鹿丸的樣子，這樣子翹班也不為過，偶爾她們也會睜一隻眼閉一隻眼，但是大部分的時候是發脾氣，往往這樣大家都不得安寧，寧次也會把鹿丸給拎回去，鹿丸也只好乖乖的繼續批公文。

「在想什麼？」寧次摸摸鹿丸的頭髮。

「我在想什麼時候我才可以從那堆公文中逃脫。」鹿丸想到那些公文就皺眉頭。

「不要去想太多，我會想辦法阻止綱手大人的。」寧次要鹿丸不要去想太多。

「就算換成鳴人也差不多吧！」鹿丸知道自己的好友的個性。

「佐助會盯著他的，而且小雪姊姊說不定會幫忙。」寧次倒是把未來看的很開。

「嗯…」鹿丸已經有想睡覺的睡意。

「要睡就睡吧！」寧次樂意把自己的大腿給鹿丸當枕頭。

兩人的默契還是那樣的好，只要一個小動作就知道對方想要做什麼，鹿丸就這樣睡下去，寧次寵溺摸摸鹿丸的頭，兩人之間的愛是那樣淡淡的，虛無飄渺的愛，感覺淡淡的，但是感情卻是那樣的深刻，這樣對他們來說是最好的，他們不需要轟轟烈烈的愛情，平平凡凡的又沒有說不好，他們的愛會這樣的持續下去，淡淡的持續下去，寧次會一直寵溺鹿丸，他們是無法失去對方的，如果失去對方的話他們一定會崩潰的，這是必然的道理。

很多時候寧次希望鹿丸先走，那樣他就不會看見鹿丸哭的樣子，但有時候卻希望鹿丸留下，但是他知道不管是什麼樣的方式兩人都無法接受的，寧次捨不得讓鹿丸悲傷哭泣，那樣的捨不得才希望鹿丸先走，也許很多年後這種事情真的說不定，沒有一定可以假設的，忍者世界是那樣的殘酷，誰都不知道自己是否還有明天，因此他們都希望放眼自己的未來，把握現在該有的時間好好跟對方相處，不要留下遺憾的和對方一起好好相處，讓自己留下許多美好的回憶，可以堅強的度過失去對方的日子。

『當秋天 再來的時候 妳要我 笑著去愛去擁有 就算是

再短暫的溫柔 能重逢 這仁慈已足夠 可知道 有些事有些人

停留在 發生的那天不肯走 看時光的殘酷 捨不得被遺忘

這命運我很滿足 有妳陪伴的幸福 為妳打開 時間的鎖

讓愛自由 不被它束縛 是哭過 也掙扎過 心讓痛輾過

等那一天 落葉靜靜飄眼前 已不再傷悲 永恆終於相信了幸福的瞬間

為妳打開 時間的鎖 讓愛自由 不被它束縛 每一秒 都不後悔

我陪妳體會 過去未來 輕輕重疊 請原諒甜甜的眼淚

感謝今生與妳在 幸福的瞬間 依偎』

寧次發現到自己今生最大的快樂就是可以擁有鹿丸這個人的一切，鹿丸給予他的生活是那樣的不平凡，帶給寧次光明的也許是鳴人，但是給予他現在幸福的生活的人是鹿丸，不知不覺當中自己開始注意鹿丸的一切，看著鹿丸是那樣的進入木葉的高層，鹿丸處理事情的能力是他所不能及的，很多任務靠著鹿丸的聰明才智才可以化險為夷，如果說鳴人是意外性第一的忍者，鹿丸就是創造奇蹟的忍者，可以讓不可能的事情發生。

鹿丸給予的生活是寧次期待的平靜，兩人都喜愛安靜的生活，所以他們的生活中的聲音幾乎是很少存在的，最多也不過就是兩人交談的聲音，鹿丸喜愛下棋，寧次就刻意去學下棋，鹿丸喜歡品茶，寧次對品茶沒有特別的排斥，這樣的一切是多麼的好，雙方都可以配合對方的生活習慣，寧次特有的寵溺是鹿丸覺得最好的，鹿丸心甘情願的待在寧次的身邊，寧次也心甘情願的寵愛鹿丸，只因為他們愛著對方。End


	55. 回歸(鼬雪)

波風雪子，漩渦鳴人的姊姊，四代火影之女，暗部第三小隊的隊長，在忍者界當中有『冰姬』的稱呼，殺人不眨眼的女忍者，聽說僅是用一點的時間就把『曉』這個組織的人全部殲滅，只留下之前是她的屬下的宇智波鼬，宇智波鼬曾經是暗部第三小隊的副隊長，心儀雪子很久了，為了某些原因才不得已去叛變的，這些原因是雪子後來了解到的事情，殲滅『曉』也是第三代火影派給她的任務之一，第三代火影很清楚雪子的實力，所以一點也不擔心雪子會受到傷害，雪子可是木葉當中最強的忍者，是第四代火影最疼愛的孩子，也是全部學會第四代火影招數的人。

「現在是什麼樣的情況！綱手奶奶那傢伙竟然給我發佈通緝令還通緝我。」雪子火大的想要摔東西了。

「我看我們真的還是要回到木葉去一趟了。」鼬對此非常的無奈。

「我不想要回去，綱手奶奶一定會趁此機會讓我升格為暗部大隊長的。」雪子怎會不知道綱手在打什麼主意。

「不回去的話也很麻煩的，暗殺部隊的人又不是全部都認識我們。」鼬微笑的對雪子說。

「我幹嘛要自討苦吃監視你這大混蛋！」不愧是正在發飆中的雪子，還有力氣大吼鼬。

雪子心不甘情不願的回到木葉去，她直接闖入火影的辦公室，而且一點禮貌也沒有就直接踹開火影辦公室的大門，正在裡面的所有人都嚇到，他們從來沒有看過一個人膽敢這樣做，新生代的忍者們幾乎都不認識雪子的存在，除了鳴人的幾個好朋友和佐助之外，就剩下上忍們知道雪子的存在，畢竟雪子在七歲的時候就已經加入暗部，五歲下忍畢業的雪子每年都在提昇自己的能力，所以很快就加入暗部去，鼬也是因為到暗部的關係才認識雪子，之後就非常的心儀雪子，希望可以永遠的跟雪子在一起。

「綱手奶奶，妳不要太過分了！竟然敢給我發佈通緝令來通緝我。」雪子把通緝令用力的放在桌上大吼。

「呦！總算和宇智波鼬一起回來啦！」綱手笑笑的對他們說。

「回來？妳明知我恨死木葉這個地方，妳還要我回來。」雪子咬牙切齒的說。

「我怎會不知道呢！明明是木葉的天才女忍，卻憎恨木葉。」綱手怎會不知道雪子的心態。

「這個地方害死我的父親、母親，妳要我怎樣去接受，如果不是村民的關係，小鳴的童年應該會很快樂的，這裡剝奪我太多東西了。」雪子氣到不行。

「十五年了，妳還在恨呀！小雪。」綱手看著眼前已經二十歲的女子。

「怎麼可能不恨，失去最摯愛的東西耶！我怎麼可能不恨，要不是那些村民的話，我的生活需要過的這麼痛苦嗎？」雪子隱忍自己的眼淚。

卡卡西怎會不知道雪子話中的意思，村民們的盲目憎恨害的雪子和鳴人的生活是那樣的難受，有許多村民不分青紅皂白的用言語傷害他們，有時候甚至會用石頭或是忍術來傷害他們，如果不都是自己阻止的話，後果會變得很嚴重的，他們所失去的東西實在是太多了，就是因為太多了的關係，讓雪子非常痛恨木葉這個地方，領到任務後就馬上出去執行，好不容易可以執行到一個長期的任務，可以永遠不要回來木葉的任務，雪子當然樂意的接受，現在消滅他們最想消滅的組織，完成任務後雪子還是不想要回到木葉的原因也就是這個原因，她寧願在火之國之外的國家過生活也不願意回到這個她出生的故鄉。

雪子氣沖沖的離開火影辦公室，鳴人看見這樣的情形只是跟卡卡西對看，卡卡西知道鳴人很擔心自己的姊姊，他們真的很少看見雪子這樣情緒失控，看樣子又要請伊魯卡出馬了，正在忍者學校教書的伊魯卡並不知道雪子已經回到木葉，自從雪子接到任務不回家後，伊魯卡總是擔心雪子，直到雪子每個月寄信回家伊魯卡才放心許多，雪子是這個家不可以或缺的孩子，卡卡西和伊魯卡總是把他們兩姊弟當成自己的孩子在照顧，所以他們希望雪子和鳴人可以快樂些，不要總是悲傷的樣子。

「鼬，告訴我，小雪她是不是不想要回木葉？」卡卡西快要嘆氣的。

「是的，隊長是說她不想要回木葉，她說綱手大人一定會把她升格為暗部大隊長的。」鼬回答卡卡西的問題。

「你什麼時候開始叫小雪隊長了，我以前可沒聽你這樣叫過她。」卡卡西開始調侃鼬。

佐助第一次見到卡卡西敢這樣調侃鼬，小時候佐助就知道自己的哥哥想要追鳴人的姊姊很久了，可是不管怎樣雪子就是不願意打開心房讓鼬進住，兩人一直都在追逐當中，直到他們接到任務單的時候，佐助本來以為自己的族人是因為哥哥的關係而死的，後來是因為雪子的關係讓佐助知道族人根本不是鼬殺害的，鼬之所以這樣對他說的原因就是希望他有一個目標可以活下去，這些的一切、一切都是雪子找到的陰謀，也是雪子消滅『曉』的關鍵。

「她不喜歡我叫她小雪，消滅『曉』後她告訴我，如果要跟她在一起的話，就用上司與屬下的稱呼叫她。」鼬想起雪子當初說的話。

「你去找她吧！鼬，最好這次可以給我把她追到手，還有呀！如果你沒有好好的對待她的話，我可是會找你算帳的。」卡卡西隱約的透露出殺氣。

鼬馬上消失去找雪子，卡卡西知道現在的雪子到底在哪裡，去看完四代火影和四代火影夫人後，雪子一定會去池塘邊坐著，這段時間雪子一定會好好的跟自己的父母親訴苦，至於卡卡西剛剛為什麼要那樣說呢！是因為卡卡西知道只有鼬可以醫好雪子內心的傷口，讓雪子可以開心的過生活下去，認命的接受暗部大隊長的位子，綱手知道只有卡卡西和伊魯卡了解雪子，鳴人也清楚自己的哥哥為什麼要這樣做，因為他們都希望雪子可以過的很好，不要再去傷害自己的內心，那樣的話雪子身邊的人也是會很痛苦的。

「卡卡西，你就這麼輕易的放我哥去找小雪姊姊？」佐助對於這件事情很不解。

「我很放心鼬的，至於你的話，如果你沒有好好的對待小鳴，我和小雪是不會放過你的。」卡卡西從容不迫的說出這句話。

「哥哥，佐助對我很好！」鳴人抗議。

「我知道，回到木葉後的佐助對你很好。」卡卡西摸摸鳴人的頭。

雪子平靜的看著湖面上的水光，波光粼粼的樣子可以讓雪子的心沈澱下來，剛剛在自己父親的墓前雪子問過自己的父親到底要怎樣做才好，要說她不怨不恨木葉是不可能的事情，畢竟發生過太多不好的事情都在木葉，但她又想要守護木葉的存在，因為裡面有她現在至親至愛的人在，雖然說最摯愛的父母親已經不在世上了，但是對於雪子來說唯一的親人、唯一的弟弟和撫養她長大的哥哥是她現在最摯愛的人，同時她也想要守護伊魯卡這位哥哥，感覺上伊魯卡就像是自己的母親一般，即使他們現在收養一位可愛的男孩也是一樣，雪子想要守護的就是他們一家人還有自己唯一的弟弟鳴人，雪子並不想要守護木葉，只想要守護最親最愛的人。

「小雪，妳在想什麼？」鼬站在雪子的身後問。

「不是說好叫我隊長了嗎？」雪子悶悶的說。

「我們交往好不好？」鼬對雪子說。

「嗯…好呀！」雪子想都沒想就直接回答。

「真不像是妳的個性。」鼬坐在雪子的身邊。

「管我呀！我好累喔！恨到最後我已經不知道自己在恨些什麼了。」雪子靠在鼬的肩膀上。

「那就不要恨了，我們一起留在木葉生活，我會陪妳度過未來的日子的。」鼬抓緊雪子的手。

「好呀！未來一起度過，這個家會很熱鬧的。」雪子閉起眼睛享受自然的微風。

鼬知道雪子已經不想要再去恨任何人的，只是小時候的記憶一直都很難抹滅，她不像是自己的弟弟一樣還保有善良的心，她的心早已經麻木了，畢竟很多事情的打擊到最後雪子已經不想要去追究那麼多了，其實以前在木葉的時候雪子就已經對鼬有感情存在，但也是因為自己的內心實在是太過於倔強不想要去面對任何的事情，所以不想要讓鼬追求自己，更不想要讓鼬看見自己內心最脆弱的一面，沒想到到最後都不能如自己所願，因為開始流浪後雪子發現到鼬是那樣的體貼自己，對自己也非常的好，慢慢的自己已經有開始依賴鼬的傾向了。

「真糟糕呀！開始想要依賴你了。」雪子發現自己真的很累了。

「那就依賴我，放心的依賴我。」鼬知道自己總算得到雪子的心了。

「我們回家吧！回去那個屬於我們的家。」雪子微笑的看著鼬。

「好，回去吧！那裡還有人在等待我們呢！」鼬知道雪子的意思。

兩個人就這樣手牽著手一起回去，從忍者學校下班的伊魯卡知道雪子回來後馬上開始做大餐，卡卡西則是在一旁逗弄自己的孩子，佐助進入廚房幫忙伊魯卡，鳴人高興的等待自己的姊姊回到家裡來，這個家的家人增加許多，失去親人的他們知道這些家人是何等的重要，如果失去這些家人的話他們一定會崩潰的，綱手不管長老們會有什麼樣的反應，她都要雪子當上暗部大隊長，不然就太埋沒雪子的實力了，長老們對於雪子還是有所顧忌的，但是他們也都知道雪子是三代最看重的忍者，不敢反對綱手的意見，就算段藏想要反對也會被駁回的，如果他親眼見到雪子的實力，段藏就會乖乖的安靜下來，段藏可不想被殺。

「我回來了。」雪子已經很久沒有說出這句話了。

「歡迎回來。」伊魯卡微笑的迎接雪子。

「我回來了，伊魯卡哥哥。」雪子投向伊魯卡的懷抱當中。

「回來就好、回來就好。」伊魯卡像個媽媽說出這句話。

「歡迎回家，小雪。」卡卡西微笑的迎接自己的妹妹。

「我回來了，哥哥。」雪子高興的回到屬於自己的家。

雪子的笑容果然是難得一見的，佐助很少會看見自己哥哥的搭檔的笑容，以前看見雪子總是不苟言笑的，可是卻沒有減少雪子本身的氣質，雪子本身就是屬於冰山美人那一型的女性，有沒有笑容都不會改變雪子的氣質，只是比較難以親近就是了，可是見到雪子總是會笑咪咪的對待鳴人，佐助就覺得鳴人是個很不可思議的人，在他的面前會有種不自覺喜歡他的感覺，會有種感覺想要露出笑容，鳴人就是有這樣的魔力，這也是佐助這麼喜歡鳴人的原因，鳴人是屬於自己的，沒有人會跟他搶的，鳴人喜歡的人也是佐助，大家都非常放心的把鳴人交給佐助去照顧，卡卡西並不擔心鳴人會受到佐助的欺負，因為有雪子在的關係，除非佐助打的倒雪子。

「好啦！我弄了一桌好菜，大家快點吃吧！」伊魯卡微笑的對大家說。

「好耶！伊魯卡哥哥弄的菜最好吃了，我最喜歡吃了。」鳴人高興的衝到餐廳去。

「呵呵！那孩子一點都沒變。」卡卡西無奈的搖頭。

「好久沒有吃到伊魯卡哥哥的手藝，我今天一定要好好的吃一頓。」雪子高興的笑著。

『這就是小雪姊姊嗎？她的笑容簡直跟鳴人一模一樣，感覺上就是有魔力的樣子，果然是有血緣關係的姊弟。』佐助看見雪子的笑容想。

「不要去想太多了，小雪要是笑起來的話，跟小鳴一樣可是會迷倒許多人的。」鼬怎會不知道雪子的優點。

「哥，我想我們都喜歡上太陽了，就是因為很渴望太陽的關係才會喜歡上他們的。」佐助說出這樣的結論。

『是啊！太陽是我們這些在黑暗中的孩子渴求的東西，也是我們最想要的陽光。』鼬當然知道佐助的意思。

『我果然還是最喜歡和大家一起吃飯了，這樣吃飯的感覺真的很好，跟最摯愛的人在一起的感覺真的很好，爸爸，我想通了，我會好好守護這個家的。』雪子微笑的想。End


	56. 世界唯一的你(卡伊)

『是妳　一眼我就認出來

這是命運最美麗的　安排

是愛　讓妳略過漫長等待

我們只要現在相愛　幸福就來

恨我來不及參與妳的過去

抱歉讓妳　等待

我願意　付出一切交換

我靈魂的另一半

這個世界唯一的妳　是我擁有的奇蹟

對我說的一字一句

都是我們的秘密　緊緊擁抱唯一的妳

無可救藥的堅定

就算世界與我為敵　我也願意

我什麼都願意看開

過去所有的悲哀

都只是訓練我為妳　勇敢

真愛照亮了漆黑的夜晚

尋找了彼此一輩子　再不分開

恨我來不及參與妳的過去

抱歉讓妳等待

我願意　付出一切交換

我靈魂的另一半　對我說一字一句

都是我們的秘密緊緊擁抱唯一的妳

無可救藥的堅定就算世界與我為敵

我也願意　我什麼都願意

我願意　付出一切交換

我靈魂的另一半　就算上天下地

我什麼都願意為妳

緊緊擁抱唯一的妳

無可救藥的堅定

就算世界與我為敵

我也願意　我什麼都願意』

在卡卡西的世界當中唯一最愛的人就是伊魯卡，認識卡卡西的人都知道這件事情，他們也對於卡卡西的佔有慾並不感到吃驚，畢竟卡卡西就是那樣令人感到謎樣的男子，自從四代火影過世後就收養四代火影的兩個小孩，卡卡西這樣作風大膽的傢伙對於這兩個小孩照顧的非常好，這是大家感到訝異的地方，卡卡西總是會細心的照顧這兩個小傢伙，卡卡西知道這兩個小傢伙的心已經受傷很多次了，因此卡卡西絕對不會再次讓他們受到傷害的。

卡卡西知道雪子內心的傷比以前還要大，他希望有人可以把雪子的心傷給治癒好，雪子的笑容是大家期盼的笑容，可是只因為村民們那些無知的一切傷害了這兩個小傢伙的童年，他們的童年在那種不安的情況下度過，卡卡西對此是非常的生氣，他對於那些會欺負他們的忍者是絕對不會放過的，卡卡西是絕對不允許有人傷害他最疼愛的孩子，因此大家都非常的害怕卡卡西這個人，木葉的第一技師。

卡卡西的身邊突然有個伊魯卡的存在，雪子和鳴人並不討厭伊魯卡，他們都很喜歡伊魯卡，伊魯卡也不像是一般人一樣會排斥他們的存在，反而是非常的疼愛他們兩人，雪子和鳴人真的很依賴伊魯卡，可愛的樣子讓伊魯卡非常的喜愛他們，伊魯卡也知道雪子和鳴人兩人的問題在哪裡，總是會細心的開導他們，就是不希望他們出現什麼問題，卡卡西看見這樣的情形就真的放心許多，雪子和鳴人願意讓伊魯卡照顧他們就表示雪子和鳴人真的很喜歡伊魯卡，並不排斥伊魯卡的存在。

「吃飯囉！孩子們。」伊魯卡叫大家吃飯。

「好的，伊魯卡哥哥。」雪子牽起弟弟的手去餐廳吃飯。

「伊魯卡哥哥今天煮了什麼東西？」鳴人開心的想要知道今天的晚餐。

「呵呵！」卡卡西在一旁看著這兩個小孩的反應。

九尾的祭品之力跟一般的小孩沒有什麼兩樣，卡卡西和伊魯卡一直都是把這個小孩當成是自己的小孩在看待，他們從不會覺得說鳴人就是九尾妖狐，一點也沒有這個必要，對於他們來說鳴人是個很可愛的小孩，誰要是傷害他的話，他們一定會跟那個人勢不兩立的，卡卡西也絕對會把那個人給修理的很慘的，就是因為這樣大家都不敢去惹火他們，盡量讓自己維持一個平常心去看待他們，也許忍術學校的老師管不著對鳴人的態度，但是卡卡西不會容許有人傷害鳴人的。

伊魯卡對這兩個小孩子來說就像是母親般的存在，他們很感謝因為有伊魯卡的關係讓他們體會到家庭的溫暖，已經失去親人的他們早就忘記家庭的溫暖到底是什麼樣子了，現在好不容易可以找回親情的溫暖是他們非常開心的事情，也是因為這樣他們總是很努力的守護這個家，對於卡卡西來說伊魯卡就是他唯一的愛人，世界唯一的你，全世界只有伊魯卡有資格待在卡卡西的身邊，失去親人的他們好不容易找到可以避難的家，誰都不希望這個家就這樣輕易被毀滅，這個家的人誰都不可以少。

「為什麼佐助要到我們家吃飯？」鳴人不高興的看著卡卡西。

「因為這是伊魯卡交代的，小鳴，你要知道伊魯卡的命令是不可違背的。」卡卡西哀怨的看著鳴人。

「你就這麼討厭我去你家吃飯？」佐助挑眉的說。

「我不喜歡就是不喜歡。」鳴人賭氣的來到湖邊。

「小鳴？」剛出完任務的雪子看見鳴人坐在湖邊的甲板上。

「原來在這裡呀！剛剛卡卡西告訴我小鳴賭氣了，沒想到是在這裡。」伊魯卡皺眉頭的說。

「伊魯卡哥哥，我去勸小鳴就好了，你先回家煮飯吧！今天不是有客人嗎？」雪子笑笑的說。

「好吧！就拜託妳了。」伊魯卡放心的把鳴人交給雪子。

雪子看見鳴人這樣的情形直接把鳴人給拎回家去，雖然鳴人在過程中有許多掙扎，但是礙於是自己的姊姊的關係，鳴人根本不敢動用到忍術，以免很快就被自己的姊姊給KO，自己的姊姊可以說是強的不像話，哪有人有膽子跟雪子做對的，跟雪子做對的下場幾乎都是死路一條，鳴人太過於清楚自己姊姊的實力，所以根本不敢輕舉妄動，避免真的被自己的姊姊給秒殺。

「我回來了，小鳴我也拎回來了。」雪子拎著自己的弟弟進入家門。

「辛苦妳了，去洗手吧！可以準備吃飯了。」伊魯卡微笑的告訴雪子。

「好的，伊魯卡哥哥。」雪子把弟弟放下來後就去洗手。

鳴人老大不爽的瞪著佐助，他最不喜歡佐助來到家裡面，感覺上有種人家侵犯到他的領域一樣，可是佐助也是跟他們一樣都是失去親人的孤兒，在這個家裡可是沒有同情心的，他們都不需要有人同情他們，如果真的同情他們的話就請讓他們做自己想要做的事情，卡卡西和伊魯卡就像是一對恩愛的夫妻一樣，開開心心的一般談情說愛一邊做自己的事情，佐助看見這樣的情形有些皺眉，他從沒有想到這裡感覺是那樣的溫暖，好似自己回到以前的家中一樣，卡卡西和伊魯卡兩人就好像是父母親一般在關心自己的小孩，雪子和鳴人也乖乖的扮演小孩子的角色，他們對此沒有任何的異議，因為這已經是他們生活中的一部分了。

「小雪，妳最近是不是接到任務了？要去很長一段時間的任務。」伊魯卡擔心的問雪子。

「嗯！三代爺爺要我去解決一個叫『曉』的組織，他們的目標是尾獸，所有的祭品之力都非常的危險。」雪子繼續吃著她的飯菜。

「妳沒有問題嗎？」伊魯卡像是母親一般的擔心。

「不用擔心了，我會定期的寄信回來的，我也絕對不會出事情的。」雪子對伊魯卡保證。

「這樣就好，出任務要小心些，任務完成後就要回來喔！不要再像上次一樣失蹤了。」伊魯卡很掛心雪子的。

「好，我知道了。」雪子的表情有些哀傷。

『如果可以我真的不想要回來，我一點都不想要回到這個令我傷心的故鄉。』雪子難過的想。

「小雪，不要去想太多了，妳只要記得，不管妳身處在哪裡，我們這些家人都會在這個家等待妳回來的。」卡卡西摸摸雪子的頭。

「哥哥，謝謝你。」雪子知道卡卡西的意思。

卡卡西和伊魯卡會永遠的敞開大門等待她回家的，這個屬於他們的家，儼然成為他們的父母親的卡卡西和伊魯卡會用自己的愛心等待他們回家的，他們這些遊子不可以因為自己的私利而讓等待的人傷心，雪子相信一定很快的就可以殲滅這個組織的，不管花上幾年的時間她一定會想辦法解決的，而且她一定會回到這個讓她充滿溫暖的家，這個家是她最喜歡的家，有至親至愛的家人在裡面，這些摯愛的人總是會等待她回家的。

晚餐過後佐助留宿下來，伊魯卡不放心佐助這麼晚回家，所以要佐助在這裡住下一晚，鳴人對此抗議不少，卡卡西拍拍鳴人的頭要鳴人不要去介意那麼多的事情，可是鳴人就是不想要跟佐助在一起，卡卡西和伊魯卡知道佐助是喜歡鳴人的，只是鳴人到現在就是不想要接受佐助，往往這點讓大家頭痛和傷腦筋，看見佐助這樣好好的照顧鳴人，卡卡西和伊魯卡真的很放心的把鳴人交給佐助，但是鳴人卻不領情他們這樣做，看樣子鳴人到現在一直都沒有發現到自己對佐助的感情，佐助可真的需要加把勁才可以了。

「小雪的實力我並不擔心，但是我擔心的是小雪是否可以照顧好自己。」伊魯卡靠在卡卡西的懷裡說。

「不要去想太多了，小雪一定會把這件事情處理好的，她會回到我們身邊的。」卡卡西安慰伊魯卡。

「嗯…孩子大了，果然就要靠自己的羽翼翱翔了。」伊魯卡知道每個小孩子都會想要飛翔。

「是啊！將來就換小鳴了，或許我們真的該去考慮一下收養孩子的事情了。」卡卡西想到這裡不免寂寞。

「我們一定會寂寞的，畢竟是自己從小照顧到大的小孩，離開自己的身邊怎麼可能不寂寞。」伊魯卡知道卡卡西的寂寞。

「果然還是伊魯卡小親親了解我，失去孩子後空窗期就要來了。」卡卡西自嘲的說。

兩人依偎在一起的感覺很幸福，可是他們也知道當孩子們離開他們後，他們就真正的會覺得寂寞，卡卡西從十四歲起就照顧這兩個小傢伙，可是當他們這兩個小傢伙一旦離開自己的身邊，卡卡西就會有一種抓不住的感覺，現在知道雪子就要去執行長期任務，想到這裡卡卡西就真的不知道要怎樣才好了，明明是自己看著長大的妹妹，沒想到卻已經可以獨自出任務去，那種空虛的寂寞感一下子就湧上自己的心頭，如果連自己最疼愛的小弟鳴人也離開自己的話，卡卡西就真的會覺得很寂寞，畢竟和他們相處的時間也有十幾年。

「我想我可能會放不下他們，如果他們都離開我的身邊的話。」卡卡西悶悶的說。

「放心吧！那兩個孩子是很依賴你的，一定會回到你的身邊的。」伊魯卡對這件事情很有信心。

「伊魯卡小親親不可以離開我喔！這樣我一定會受不了的。」卡卡西像是撒嬌般的說。

「放心吧！我絕對不會離開你的，世界唯一的我會永遠的留在你身邊的。」伊魯卡非常的肯定這件事情。

伊魯卡知道自己已經離不開卡卡西了，有卡卡西的身邊一定會有自己在，這是他們兩人最好的默契，他們的默契是無人能及的，一個眼神一個動作就知道對方在想什麼樣的事情，兩人的默契總是可以表現這樣的好，只是因為他們愛著對方的關係，卡卡西一直以來都很疼愛伊魯卡，也很感謝伊魯卡的關係讓他們家的小孩願意出去，讓他們家充滿許多歡笑的聲音，『家人』是不可取代的名詞，這個家的家人雖然都沒有血緣關係，可是卻擁有強而有力的羈絆。

「卡卡西，我相信有一天我們一定會相聚在一起的，這個家永遠都是我們的避風港。」伊魯卡緊握住卡卡西的手。

「嗯！我相信你說的話，這個家的羈絆是大家無法砍斷的，只要羈絆還在我們就會在一起的。」卡卡西了解伊魯卡話中的意思。End


	57. 愛我至今生(卡伊)

對於卡卡西來說伊魯卡就是自己的最愛，卡卡西非常的愛伊魯卡，伊魯卡怎麼說都是卡卡西追求很久的人，這是大家看在眼裡的，卡卡西希望自己可以平平安安的跟伊魯卡度過這一生，伊魯卡對卡卡西來說是非常的重要的一個人，卡卡西發現到自己已經體會到有人等待自己回家是一件多麼好的事情，儘管自己已經有撫養自己老師的小孩，但是對卡卡西來說伊魯卡還是特別的重要，只有伊魯卡和自己所撫養的兩個小孩是不可以失去的，要是失去這些家人的話卡卡西一定會心痛不已的。

「你在想什麼？很晚了，該睡了吧！」伊魯卡看見卡卡西正在想事情的樣子。

「沒什麼，我只是想要欣賞一下風景而已。」卡卡西起身準備回到房間去。

「小雪和小鳴都已經睡了，你還是早點睡吧！」伊魯卡溫和的微笑。

「嗯！我們去睡覺吧！」卡卡西了解伊魯卡所說的話。

卡卡西和伊魯卡一起回到房間去睡覺，卡卡西總是會在自己睡覺的時候把伊魯卡抱緊，他不想要失去這位可愛的人兒，已經失去過太多的東西的卡卡西不想要失去現在的家人，不管怎樣都不想要失去自己現在所愛的人和自己僅有的親人，如果失去這兩樣東西的話卡卡西一定會生不如死的，卡卡西最近在思考自己怎樣去保護自己的家人和愛人，這幾次的任務讓卡卡西多少有些體認，這次遇到的敵人是特別的執著讓卡卡西想到是否他也有重要的人存在，而且加上最近又有人威脅自己，揚言要殺害自己最重要的人，卡卡西才會那樣想事情，畢竟他想要保護的人是不可以受到傷害的。

如果沒有你

『一直把你的手握在手裡

捨不得你的我要遠行

這是我唯一心願

就是能陪你到永遠

我知道會有一天

如果沒有你 如果沒有你提醒

在混亂的世界裡 會不會淹沒了我自己

如果沒有你 如果沒有你相信

我能不能依舊如此堅定

外套總是留著你的香氣

彷彿你還在我的懷裡

在耳邊你的叮嚀

總能讓我小心翼翼

我的愛 請你放心

如果沒有你 如果沒有你提醒

在懸崖的邊緣 我會不會迷失了我自己

如果沒有你 如果沒有你相信

我會不會依舊如此堅定

感謝老天讓我遇見你

生命因此充滿驚喜

我相信會有一種美麗

能形容愛情

我最愛的你

如果沒有你 如果沒有你提醒

在混亂的世界裡 會不會淹沒了我自己

如果沒有你 如果沒有你相信

我能不能依舊如此堅定

如果沒有你 如果沒有你提醒

在懸崖的邊緣 我會不會迷失了我自己

如果沒有你 如果沒有你相信

我能不能依舊如此堅定』

『如果沒有伊魯卡的話，我是不是就不會這樣了呢？』卡卡西躺在床上想。

『我想應該不是吧！誰要是傷害了小雪和小鳴的話，我大概也是會這樣做的。』卡卡西決定讓自己不再去迷惘。

在卡卡西的心中家裡的人都是很重要的，伊魯卡是最不可或缺的人，沒有人可以從他的身邊奪走伊魯卡的，伊魯卡是他這輩子唯一愛的人，除了伊魯卡他誰都不愛，卡卡西總是會執著在這種東西上面，或許也是因為自從失去太多東西的緣故才會這樣，母親過世後就換成父親過世，父親過世後就變成自己最尊敬的老師過世，再來就是自己最要好的朋友也過世了，他們小組裡面的女性也離開木葉生死不明，失去過太多東西的卡卡西用自己的風流看盡人世間的繁華，用自己的雙手去撫養老師所留下來的骨肉，這樣的人生是否會繼續下去都不知道。

「哥哥，你還好吧！」雪子看見卡卡西的樣子擔心的問。

「我還好。」卡卡西沒有打算要說什麼。

「是因為上次的任務嗎？那個任務讓你想到什麼事情了嗎？」雪子有參與上次的任務。

「我在想我是否可以繼續保護你們。」卡卡西淡淡的說。

「可以的喔！因為哥哥你和伊魯卡哥哥的情意要是不變的話，一定可以繼續保護我們的。」雪子笑嘻嘻的說。

『愛我至今生，可以嗎？卡卡西。』這句話卡卡西想起來好像是伊魯卡最脆弱的時候對他說的，也許他們兩人擁有相同的遭遇也說不定，這個家的人總是有種相同的命運，他們都是從小父母親就身亡的孩子，依偎在一起長大的孩子，他們沒有理由沒有任何的依靠，就是不知不覺的聚在一起，依偎在一起，這樣的生活對他們來說是最好的，或許每個人都有想要保護的東西，每個人一定都會有自己不擇手段都會想要保護的東西，不管怎樣他們都會好好的保護這些東西的，這是他們唯一能夠做到的事情。

「怎麼了嗎？卡卡西。」伊魯卡不解卡卡西為什麼要從後面抱住自己。

「伊魯卡，你聽我說，我說過的承諾一定都會做到的。」卡卡西堅定的吐露出來。

「我知道，你答應過我的事情一定都會做到的。」伊魯卡一直都這樣堅信。

「因此我會愛你至今生的結束，來世我們也一定會在一起的。」卡卡西堅信他們的愛情經過幾世都不會變。

伊魯卡早就已經察覺到卡卡西自從那件任務過後就非常的不安，只是伊魯卡不知道要如何的去安慰卡卡西，而且伊魯卡覺得還是要等到卡卡西自己說出來才比較好，現在聽見卡卡西已經說出這件事情後伊魯卡就放心許多，他的卡卡西永遠都不會離開自己，他們走過這麼多的風風雨雨，一直以來他們的感情都是那樣的堅定，經過了那麼久的時間，伊魯卡堅信他們的感情會一直這樣的持續下去的，感情有的時候也會有累的時候，當他們慢慢的適應過後這些累就不會存在他們的身心當中，只是更堅定他們的感情。

愛的真諦

『愛是恆久忍耐又有恩慈

愛是不嫉妒

愛是不自誇不張狂

不做害羞的事

不求自己的益處

不輕易發怒

不計算人家的惡

不喜歡不義只喜歡真理

凡事包容　凡事相信　凡事盼望

凡事忍耐　凡事要忍耐

愛是永不止息』

他們兩人以堅定的信心走過這一路的風風雨雨，愛情上面他們早就已經開花結果了，不管未來的日子會是怎樣，他們都堅信他們自己一定會熬過去的，卡卡西相信自己一定會用自己的雙手去保護自己最重要的人，伊魯卡是他最不能夠失去的人，既然這樣卡卡西就會用自己的生命去守護伊魯卡的，就像是自己用生命去愛伊魯卡是一樣的道理，走過那麼多年的感情，他們早就認定對方是他們的唯一，唯有這樣他們才不會去擔心對方到底是發生什麼樣的事情，只有這樣他們才會相信對方一定會平安的回到家中，畢竟不管怎樣說忍者都是一項危險的職業。

「卡卡西，未來我們會繼續這樣走下去的吧！」伊魯卡靠在卡卡西的懷裡問。

「當然了，我們一定會這樣走下去的。」卡卡西給予伊魯卡一個最堅定的答案。

雪子和鳴人看見這樣的情形也就不打擾他們兩人，他們各自去做各自的事情，他們兩人始終相信自己的感情一定會像家裡的兩位大人一樣，雪子從不擔心自己找不到另外一半，或許未來的事情有很多是無法預測的，但是對他們來說只有堅信自己的命運，那些事情就一定會發生的，儘管未來的路是那樣的長遠，還是要堅強的走下去，這是他們唯一的目的以及他們所相信的事情，當然未來能夠找到和自己互相扶持的人就是最好的事情，唯有這樣人生才會美好。

「姊姊，哥哥和伊魯卡哥哥的感情好好喔！」鳴人開心的對雪子說。

「是啊！總有一天小鳴也會遇到喜歡你的人。」雪子摸摸弟弟的頭。

「嗯！我希望我未來也可以像哥哥他們這樣。」鳴人知道他們兩人的感情。

「一定可以的，只要相信就會實現的。」雪子一直都是這樣相信的。

卡卡西是那樣珍愛伊魯卡，不管未來會發生什麼樣的事情他們都會挺過去的，或許將來發生一些讓他們無法忘懷的事情他們也一定會挺過去的，就算對方已經離開自己也是一樣的，剩下來的那一方要面對未來好好的繼續走下去，不能因為失去另外一半而消沈下去，這樣的話另外一個人一定會在天上感到不安的，沒有了對方也一定要好好的活下去，這是他們之間的承諾，這個承諾他們也會遵守的，帶著對方的份繼續的活下去，繼續的看這個世界會有什麼樣的發展，只有這樣他們才會令對方安心的，只有這樣才不會覺得自己對於對方有什麼樣的虧欠。

「卡卡西，就算沒有了我，你也一定要好好的活下去，答應我，好嗎？」伊魯卡說出這樣的話來。

「我答應你，就算將來沒有你的陪伴我也會好好的活下去的。」卡卡西自然知道伊魯卡想要說什麼。

「感覺上我們存在的理由好渺小。」伊魯卡握緊卡卡西的手。

「是嗎？我很慶幸我自己有遇到你，遇到你這樣好的人。」卡卡西覺得自己開始懷念一切了。

「有你真好，能夠和你在一起是我的幸福。」伊魯卡很高興有卡卡西的陪伴。

「你這樣說我會害羞的，我可愛的伊魯卡小親親。」卡卡西故意對伊魯卡撒嬌。

「好癢喔！卡卡西。」伊魯卡呵呵大笑。

「呵呵！」卡卡西也跟著一起笑。

或許在很多年、很多年以後卡卡西和伊魯卡會懷念這時候的生活，不知道從什麼時候開始他們是那樣的喜歡和對方在一起，也許是因為兩人有太過相像的背景才會這樣吧！很多原因都是說不清楚的，只是兩人在一起的時候是那樣的開心和快樂，對他們來說只要這樣就夠了，很多事情是不需要去想太多的，不管將來他們會遇到什麼樣的事情，只要現在可以開心的在一起對他們來說就已經足夠了，伊魯卡相信到時候一定有許多快樂的回憶在支撐他們的，如果對方已經不在世上的話，這些回憶就是支撐他們活下去的動力。

過了那麼多年的生活，卡卡西知道他們之間留下太多美好的回憶，如果對方先行離開自己的話，那些回憶就是支撐自己活下去的動力，走過每一個美好的地方讓他們覺得世界上的一切是那樣的美好，卡卡西總是告訴自己不要去怨恨自己的命運，現在自己得到自己很想要珍惜的東西就會努力的去珍惜，伊魯卡是自己最想要珍惜的人，所以卡卡西一定會用自己的生命去珍惜伊魯卡，他們的默契是那樣的好，伊魯卡總是在自己的背後默默的打理自己的一切，他們只要一個眼神一個動作就知道對方在想些什麼，這樣的心靈伴侶卡卡西可是不會輕易放手的，一定會和伊魯卡走到生命的盡頭。End


	58. 淚光閃閃（佐鳴）

『古いアルバムめくり　ありがとうってつぶやいた

いつもいつも胸の中　励ましてくれる人よ

晴れ渡る日も　雨の日も　浮かぶあの笑顔

想い出遠くあせても

おもかげ探して　よみがえる日は　涙(ﾅﾀﾞ)そうそう

一番星に祈る　それが私のくせになり

夕暮れに見上げる空　心いっぱいあなた探す

悲しみにも　喜びにも　想うあの笑顔

あなたの場所から私が

見えたら　きっといつか　会えると信じ　生きてゆく

晴れ渡る日も　雨の日も　浮かぶあの笑顔

想い出遠くあせても

さみしくて　恋しくて　君への想い　涙そうそう

会いたくて　会いたくて　君への想い　涙そうそう 

翻著古老的相片簿

對著總是總是在心中鼓勵著我的人

囁囁著謝謝兩個字 

晴空翊爽也好　大雨滂沱也罷 

那時時刻刻浮現的笑容

即使回憶已遠離褪色 

我依然追尋絲絲影跡

當他甦醒時總讓我　淚光閃閃 

對著第一顆升起的星星祈禱　已經變成我的習慣 

在黃昏時仰望的天空裡　滿心尋找你的蹤跡 

悲傷落淚也好　歡喜雀躍也罷 

你的笑容總會浮上心頭

我相信從你所在的地方看得到我 

也相信我們總有重逢的一天而活著 

晴空翊爽也好　大雨滂沱也罷 

那時時刻刻浮現的笑容　即使回憶已遠離褪色 

如此孤單　如此眷戀　對你的思念讓我　淚光閃閃 

想見你一面　想見你一面　對你的思念讓我　淚光閃閃』

鳴人對於佐助總是有滿滿的感謝，因為佐助是最了解他的人，能夠和佐助在一起鳴人真的感到很快樂，可是對於鳴人來說佐助真的是非常好的老師，每次小組練習的時候佐助總是會用他的方法來教導鳴人的一切，鳴人在夜晚的時候總是會想起佐助對他的好，兩人或許就像個死對頭一樣，但是在某些方面兩人又像是雙方的老師一樣，其實在鳴人的內心當中一點也不討厭佐助，只是不知道為什麼面對佐助總是會那樣想要跟佐助吵架，現在兩人變成戀人的關係，但是他們的互動來是像以前一樣沒有變化，唯一有變化的就是佐助知道怎樣去安慰鳴人了，卡卡西很高興他們總算有這樣的進步，畢竟不管怎樣說鳴人都是他收養的孩子。

鳴人的家世很單純，父母親很早就過世了，剩下的親人當中只有一位姊姊，在嬰兒時期和姊姊一起被卡卡西給收養，只是大家對於鳴人體內封印的妖怪有所忌諱，佐助也知道這件事情，那是鳴人這一生的痛，佐助自從喜歡上鳴人後就努力讓鳴人忘卻那些感覺，讓鳴人可以很開心的過生活，只是佐助知道當初他接下去消滅大蛇丸的任務離開村子，鳴人打擊一直很大，三年當中那份想念讓人是多麼的痛苦，佐助也嚐到這樣的感覺，好不容易回到村子裡面，兩人卻尷尬不知道要如何說話。

自從回到村子裡面後，佐助就一直被安排在鳴人的身邊，綱手這樣做別有用意，佐助知道自己的哥哥鼬也在綱手的安排下給鳴人的姊姊雪子看顧，兩兄弟都在自己眼前最心愛的人面前，鳴人因為任務的關係收養一個小男孩，三個人就像一家人一樣生活，那個孩子就叫做小星，那個孩子了解他們的特質，佐助不知道自己要如何形容鳴人的一切，鳴人改變特別的大，佐助一時當中真的不知道要如何適應，鳴人對自己沒有任何的期待或是有任何的表情，當監禁的日子過去後，自己卻還這樣賴在鳴人的身邊，貪戀鳴人的一切，佐助知道自己果然會貪戀那期望以久的發光體。

「小星，去擺碗筷，今天姑姑和姑丈要來。」鳴人告訴自己收養的孩子。

「好的，爸爸。」小星馬上就去動手。

「卡卡西和伊魯卡老師今天不來嗎？」佐助聽見鳴人的話有些疑問。

「伊魯卡哥哥和卡卡西哥哥剛好被派出去，綱手奶奶要他們去一個小任務。」鳴人一邊解答一邊弄今天的晚餐。

「這樣的話就見不到伊魯卡伯伯了。」小星失望的表情馬上寫在臉上。

「他們明天就會回來了，到時候再請他們到家裡來就可以啦！」鳴人摸摸孩子的頭。

叮咚～叮咚～！門鈴聲響起，佐助起身去開門，這時候會來的人應該是他的兄長和鳴人的姊姊，鳴人把最後一到餐點弄完放在餐桌上，走到門口去看是否是自己的姊姊來了，鳴人發現到自己很少見到姊姊，雪子長期出任務的關係不在木葉，只有在重要的節日才會回到木葉當中，那時候鳴人才會見到自己最喜歡的姊姊，雪子總是會帶外地的東西給鳴人，鳴人總是很期待那些重大的節日，那些日子全家人聚在一起絕對不會缺席，就算人在外地也要趕回來木葉，只因為那些日子是他們最重要的日子，大家一定要聚在一起才可以的。

「抱歉！來晚了。」雪子笑笑的說。

「哪有！姊姊肯來我就很高興了。」鳴人上前去抱自己的姊姊。

「我怎麼會不肯來呢！小鳴可是我最寶貝的弟弟呢！」雪子摸摸弟弟的頭。

「姑姑、姑丈好。」小星很有禮貌的打招呼。

「你好，小星，又長大囉！」雪子摸摸侄子的頭。

五個人開開心心的把一頓晚餐給吃完，晚餐過後雪子和鼬停留一會後就離開，鳴人輕輕的抱著自己的姊姊，他真的不想要姊姊回家去，就算自己的姊姊說好會留在木葉，可是對鳴人來說還是有點不知所措，雪子只是輕輕的摸摸鳴人的頭，什麼話也沒有多講，鳴人沒有安全感雪子是知道的，因此雪子才這樣放心的把鳴人交給佐助，佐助可以醫好鳴人內心的傷口的，鳴人了解雪子的意思，他愛佐助，要不然佐助離開木葉的時候自己就不會那樣的思念佐助，雪子的眼光從沒出錯過的，很多事情都不需要去想太多，只要用自己的信念去闖就好了，這樣最後自己也一定不會後悔的。

「小星，去睡覺吧！」鳴人親吻自己的孩子。

「好的，爸爸。」小星馬上去睡覺。

鳴人依戀的靠在佐助的懷中，佐助的懷裡很溫暖，一直以來都很溫暖，失去那個溫暖的時候鳴人一時之間真的不知道怎麼辦才好，現在自己最愛的懷抱已經回到自己的身邊了，很多事情不需要去擔心這麼多了，佐助感受到鳴人的不安，只是輕輕的安撫鳴人的一切，他不想要看見鳴人不安的樣子，鳴人是他最重要的寶物，三年來他無時無刻都很想念鳴人，那時候他體會到失去鳴人是那樣的痛苦，好不容易用自己的力量回到鳴人的身邊，自然會補償鳴人失去的一切，那些能用自己雙手補償的東西。

「對不起，我自私的離開你。」佐助說出自己的道歉。

「我不要你的道歉，我要你一直在我的身邊，即使我當上火影也是一樣。」鳴人抓緊佐助的衣服。

「我答應你，我會一直陪伴你的。」佐助輕輕的落下吻。

「只要你不離開我，什麼事情都好。」鳴人不想要失去佐助。

佐助發現到當年的思念到現在還存在，那種感覺到現在一直都還存在，鳴人還是那樣的愛自己，自己還是那樣的愛鳴人，他們都不想要失去對方，不想要只看著那張照片想念對方的一切，他們心裡面的傷口只有對方可以幫忙醫好的，兩個人相似的樣子真的很像，不然怎麼會刻意的待在對方的身邊，刻意的待在對方的身邊卻沒想到變成這樣的愛戀，感覺上這樣的愛戀一點也沒有不好，能夠和對方在一起真的很好也很高興，黑暗當中的月亮還是要有陽光的照射才可以活下去的，失去陽光的月亮是不可以獨自活在世上的，佐助現在了解到這個事實，因此才會這樣的珍惜鳴人的一切，以及鳴人所收養的那個孩子，那個孩子現在已經名正言順的是他們兩人的孩子。

「鳴人，我和小星都是被你給撿回來的喔！」佐助半開玩笑的說。

「感覺上我好像很愛撿東西回家的樣子。」鳴人悶悶的說出這句話。

「但是我們被你撿到很開心，你帶給我的是陽光，是安穩的生活。」佐助說出兩人的心聲。

「是嗎？那太好了，這樣的話我就會放心了。」鳴人聽見這句話感到很開心。

「鳴人，你是大家的陽光，不要露出不開心的樣子，那樣的表情一點也不適合你的。」佐助輕輕的捧起鳴人的臉。

「謝謝你，佐助，我會努力的當你們的陽光的。」鳴人展開他特有的笑容。

「我在此發誓，我宇智波佐助最愛的人就是你漩渦鳴人。」佐助對鳴人發誓。

「我也在此發誓，我漩渦鳴人最愛的人就是宇智波佐助這個人。」鳴人展開自己大大的微笑。

兩人說出自己的誓言，他們一直相信這個誓言絕對不會變的，這句誓言是他們的承諾，是他們唯一可以擁有的承諾，在忍者世界當中生命並不是第一要素，隨時隨地都會沒命的，因此承諾和誓言是不可以輕易的許下的，他們就是因為了解這樣的情形，所以盡量不會輕易的許下誓言，他們不想要到時候哭的淒慘的人是自己，可是他們卻希望對方比自己先走，這樣的話被留下的人才不會看見另外一半哭到不行的樣子，他們不想要讓對方流淚，他們會珍惜自己的生命來陪伴對方渡過未來的日子，未來的日子每一天都會有對方可以一起渡過的。

『薄霧濃云愁永晝，瑞腦消金獸。佳節又重陽，玉枕紗櫥，半夜涼初透。

東籬把酒黃昏後，有暗香盈袖。莫道不消魂，簾卷西風，人比黃花瘦。』

『紅藕香殘玉簟秋。輕解羅裳，獨上蘭舟。雲中誰寄錦書來？雁字回時，月滿西樓。

花自飄零水自流，一種相思，兩處閒愁。此情無計可消除，才下眉頭，卻上心頭。』

佐助摟著自己最愛的人一起睡覺，佐助從住進這個家後就發現鳴人很缺乏安全感，總是會有做惡夢的現象出現，佐助發現到這樣的現象後就會努力的安撫鳴人，讓鳴人不會那樣的感到孤單寂寞，鳴人的歡笑聲是他最想要聽見的聲音，鳴人的笑聲是他最懷念的聲音，好不容易可以聽見鳴人的笑聲，自己真的會感到很高興，能夠和鳴人永遠的在一起對以前的他來說是奢望，現在卻實現這樣的生活，佐助發現到上天對他真好，可以讓他擁有這樣好的情人，鳴人對佐助來說是最好的情人，也是最好的伴侶。

「佐助，我愛你。」鳴人夢囈。

「我也愛你，我的鳴人。」佐助笑笑的看著鳴人的睡臉。

『老天對我真好，能後讓我和我愛的人一起共組家庭。』佐助摸摸鳴人的臉。

佐助抱著鳴人睡去，明天早上他一定也會抱著鳴人醒來的，他們兩人總是會在對方的氣息當中醒來的，鳴人很享受這樣的感覺，好不容易可以和佐助一起生活，鳴人感到非常的高興，這樣子他就可以好好的和佐助在一起，只要能和佐助在一起用什麼樣的方式都可以，在心中萌芽的愛戀已經長成一棵茁壯的大樹，原來三年的時間可以這麼短暫也可以這麼的長遠，那樣醉人的感覺可以存在，那樣心痛的感覺也可以存在，三年真的是不長又不短的時間，這樣的時間讓佐助和鳴人真的嚐盡酸甜苦辣，知道喜歡對方、愛對方的感覺。

「早安，我可愛的鳴人。」佐助在天亮的時候就醒來了。

「早安，佐助，我愛你。」鳴人害羞的說出這句話。

「我也愛你，我親愛的鳴人。」佐助淺淺的笑容展現在臉上。

「佐助還是笑起來好看。」鳴人不吝嗇的讚美佐助。

「謝謝你的讚美，鳴人。」佐助知道鳴人喜歡自己的笑容。

「呵呵！我最愛佐助了。」鳴人貪心的汲取佐助的味道。End


	59. 今天你要嫁給我（佐鳴）鳴人生日賀文

10月10日甜瓜(Melon)

花語：飽食

花占卜：您具有豐富的想像力，適合從事創作的行業，但做事不夠果斷，有時眼白白地錯失良機。對於此您似乎不太在意，您對自己已擁有的條件非常滿意，只要盡心發掘想像空間，凡事皆可順利，您的生活亦豐衣足食。

花箴言：做人果斷些，可以斷絕一些無謂的事非。

『Ｄ：春暖的花開　帶走冬天的感傷　微風吹來浪漫的氣息

每一首情歌忽然充滿意義　我就在此刻突然見到妳

Ｊ：春暖的花香　帶走冬天的淒寒　微風吹來意外的愛情

鳥兒的高歌拉近我們距離　我就在此刻突然愛上你

合：聽我說　手牽手　跟我一起走

創造幸福的生活(過著安定的生活)

昨天已來不及　明天就會可惜

今天嫁給我好嗎

RAP：

Ｄ：Jolin in the house

Ｊ：D.T. in the house

Ｄ：Jolin in the house

Ｊ：D.T. in the house

Ｄ：Jolin in the house

Ｊ：D.T. in the house

合：Our love in the house

Ｄ：Sweet sweet love

Ｄ：夏日的熱情　打動春天的懶散　陽光照耀美滿的家庭

每一首情歌都會勾起回憶　想當年我是怎麼認識妳

Ｊ：冬天的憂傷　接續秋天的孤單　微風吹來枯了的思念

鳥兒的高歌唱著不要別離　此刻我多麼想要擁抱你

合：聽我說　手牽手　跟我一起走　過著安定的生活

昨天已來不及　明天就會可惜　今天妳要嫁給我

聽我說　手牽手　我們一起走　把你一生交給我

昨天不要回頭　明天要到白首　今天妳要嫁給我

(RAP)

Ｄ：叮噹聽著禮堂的鐘聲　我們在上帝和親友面前見證

這對男女現在就要結為夫妻　不要忘了這一切是多麼的神聖

妳願意生死苦樂永遠和他在一起

愛惜他　尊重他　安慰他　保護著他

兩人同心建立起美滿的家庭　你願意這樣做嗎?

合：Yes, I do.

合：聽我說　手牽手　一路到盡頭　把你一生交給我

昨天已是過去　明天更多回憶　今天妳要嫁給我

今天妳要嫁給我　今天妳要嫁給我』

木葉忍者村當中最好的情侶就非佐助和鳴人莫屬，佐助最近想要籌辦自己和鳴人的婚禮，他已經想要和鳴人求婚了，兩人在一起這麼多年了，今年他們已經滿二十歲了，哥哥姊姊都已經結婚在一起了，鳴人也當上火影兩年的時間了，因此佐助在計畫這件事情，當然佐助在計畫這件事情的時候會去請教鳴人的姊姊雪子，也就是他的大嫂，當初消滅曉可是雪子在暗中的幫忙，為了這件事情雪子幾乎和鼬差點翻臉，畢竟相愛的兩人因為接到的任務不同，都是臥底和暗殺的任務，因此才會造成差點翻臉的現象出現。

「大嫂，我想要和妳商量一件事情。」佐助叫正在廚房弄東西的雪子。

「你想要商量什麼事情？」雪子不解的看著佐助。

「我想要娶小鳴，可以嗎？」佐助擔心自己會被罵。

「你們已經交往這麼多年了呢！我都忘記這件事情了。」雪子微笑的說出這句話來。

「所以？大嫂。」佐助不確定的問。

「可以呀！你好好的和小鳴求婚就可以了。」雪子一點也不介意這件事情。

「謝謝大嫂。」佐助非常的高興。

「不會，我希望你可以給小鳴幸福。」雪子衷心這樣希望。

「我會的。」佐助馬上保證。

「那我那位麻煩的弟弟就拜託你了。」雪子微笑的拜託。

佐助很高興得到雪子的同意，佐助知道自己一定要帶給鳴人幸福的，佐助知道鳴人小時候的痛苦，卡卡西有在他們交往的時候告訴自己，那時候的鳴人是不太喜歡和人說話的，結果自己總是會挑釁鳴人，就是不想要看見鳴人那樣的表情出現，沒想到以前的自己是那樣的喜歡挑釁鳴人，或許在自己的內心深處早就已經看上那位可愛的陽光，如果鳴人只有注意自己該有多好，當初的心態就是這樣，小孩子的佔有慾望總是特別的強烈的，因此才會有這樣的感情出現，只是鳴人那時候都沒有發現到自己是那樣的特別，只是很討厭自己的挑釁而已。

「鳴人，怎麼心不在焉的？」小櫻看見鳴人的情形問。

「沒事，我繼續做事情。」鳴人趕快把事情給處理好。

鳴人只是想起前幾天佐助對他說他們應該要結婚這件事情有些疑惑，他和佐助在一起的確很多年了，除了當初佐助是因為任務的關係而離開自己之外，佐助幾乎總是待在自己的身邊，他們從小的時候就認識，只是當初的自己對佐助真的沒有什麼好感，或許是因為太多人排斥自己的關係才會這樣吧！鳴人一時之間也不是很確定這件事情，後來佐助跟自己告白後，兩人就這樣的走在一起，之後的之後發生很多的事情，有的時候鳴人會覺得那些事情一點也不真實，總是覺得很不真實的感覺，這樣不真實的感覺讓鳴人不知道要如何回答佐助。

『我該給佐助什麼樣的答案，我真的不知道要如何去面對佐助。』鳴人真的不知道自己是否可以有勇氣接受。

佐助已經開始在籌備婚禮的事宜，但是他也清楚鳴人多少有在抗拒這件事情，不管怎麼說自己曾經有傷害過鳴人，現在鳴人雖然是用笑容看著自己，可是自己心知肚明的一件事情就是鳴人對那件事情還有疙瘩，當初自己用千鳥傷害鳴人，那時候的自己真的很心痛，自己用最痛的方式去傷害鳴人，現在鳴人對於自己的觸碰還是會有疙瘩，佐助總是會把那個傷口一遍又一遍的輕撫，就是希望那個傷口可以淡化消失，九尾的力量雖然可以治癒那個傷口，可是那個傷口總是會有淡淡的疤痕，佐助看見後總是很心疼，心疼鳴人受到這樣的傷害，也自責自己為什麼要傷害自己最愛的人，留下一個這麼不可抹滅的傷口。

鳴人知道自己愛的人是佐助，但是他也清楚佐助帶給自己的傷害是有多大，大到自己已經不想奢望還可以和佐助在一起這個事實，鳴人擔心的事情總是會有人看見，養育鳴人許久的卡卡西和伊魯卡當然知道鳴人的痛苦，那種想要眼不見為淨的痛苦，傷害過後的傷口並不會有癒合的一天，只要那個清晰的疤痕還在，就會想起那時候痛苦的回憶，即使鳴人現在接受佐助，在佐助的身邊，但是某些原因讓鳴人不知道要怎樣去面對佐助才好，不管怎麼說鳴人都是大家疼愛的孩子，大家都不忍心讓鳴人受到傷害的。

「小鳴，怎麼了？」卡卡西看見鳴人今天臉上有些不是很高興。

「卡卡西哥哥，佐助對我求婚了。」鳴人老實的告訴卡卡西。

「那很好呀！為什麼要鬱悶呢？」卡卡西很擔心鳴人。

「可是佐助當初做的事情，我到現在無法忘懷。」鳴人痛在這裡。

「小鳴，不要去想太多了，至少現在佐助已經回到你的身邊了。」卡卡西摸摸鳴人的頭。

「嗯！我想再給我幾天，我應該就會答應了吧！」鳴人真的不知道要怎樣回應佐助。

鳴人正在想要怎樣回復佐助的這幾天，佐助已經在幫忙要如何處理婚禮的事情，剩下的就只要好好的去和鳴人求婚，自己真的可以醫好鳴人內心的傷口嗎？佐助也懷疑自己的能力，當初傷害鳴人的傷口現在可是在鳴人的身上，自己真的有能力可以好好的安撫鳴人嗎？大家都希望可以看見他們的笑容，可以看見木葉的太陽可以有幸福的笑容，只要鳴人幸福大家都會幸福的，就算當初木葉的村民是多麼討厭鳴人和雪子，現今大家卻對他們不敢有任何的抱怨，有任何的事情都是他們一手去處理的，為了村裡面付出最多的也是他們，怎麼樣都不能去討厭他們的。

「小鳴，嫁給我好嗎？」佐助跪下來求婚。

「我答應你，佐助。」鳴人點頭答應佐助。

「謝謝你願意嫁給我。」佐助把戒指套在鳴人的無名指上。

「我才要謝謝佐助帶給我這樣美好的人生。」鳴人告訴佐助這件事情，他是有多感謝佐助。

卡卡西和雪子看見這樣的情形只是微笑，鳴人怎麼說都是他們的寶貝，怎麼樣都希望鳴人可以過的很幸福，之前鳴人在任務當中撿回來的孩子收養在鳴人的名義下，佐助對那個孩子非常的好，兩人已經把那個孩子視為自己的孩子一般，夢走到最後都會有終點的，但是終點的最後是多麼漂亮的情景，這是大家都不知道的事情，佐助愛上鳴人已經是很久之前的事情，小櫻和井野早就知道自己是爭奪不過鳴人的，佐助的眼神總是在追逐的鳴人，惡魔等待著天使的救贖，黑暗之中的孩子等待有人帶領他們進入陽光中，黑暗當中的孩子最渴望的就是陽光，有個像陽光一樣的人就會抓緊不放的。

鳴人對於佐助總是有滿滿的感謝，因為佐助是最了解他的人，能夠和佐助在一起鳴人真的感到很快樂，可是對於鳴人來說佐助真的是非常好的老師，每次小組練習的時候佐助總是會用他的方法來教導鳴人的一切，鳴人在夜晚的時候總是會想起佐助對他的好，兩人或許就像個死對頭一樣，但是在某些方面兩人又像是雙方的老師一樣，其實在鳴人的內心當中一點也不討厭佐助，只是不知道為什麼面對佐助總是會那樣想要跟佐助吵架，現在兩人變成戀人的關係，但是他們的互動來是像以前一樣沒有變化，唯一有變化的就是佐助知道怎樣去安慰鳴人了，卡卡西很高興他們總算有這樣的進步，畢竟不管怎樣說鳴人都是他收養的孩子。

鳴人的家世很單純，父母親很早就過世了，剩下的親人當中只有一位姊姊，在嬰兒時期和姊姊一起被卡卡西給收養，只是大家對於鳴人體內封印的妖怪有所忌諱，佐助也知道這件事情，那是鳴人這一生的痛，佐助自從喜歡上鳴人後就努力讓鳴人忘卻那些感覺，讓鳴人可以很開心的過生活，只是佐助知道當初他接下去消滅大蛇丸的任務離開村子，鳴人打擊一直很大，三年當中那份想念讓人是多麼的痛苦，佐助也嚐到這樣的感覺，好不容易回到村子裡面，兩人卻尷尬不知道要如何說話，畢竟當初佐助傷害鳴人是有多深刻。

自從回到村子裡面後，佐助就一直被安排在鳴人的身邊，綱手這樣做別有用意，佐助知道自己的哥哥鼬也在綱手的安排下給鳴人的姊姊雪子看顧，兩兄弟都在自己眼前最心愛的人面前，鳴人因為任務的關係收養一個小男孩，三個人就像一家人一樣生活，那個孩子就叫做小星，那個孩子了解他們的特質，佐助不知道自己要如何形容鳴人的一切，鳴人改變特別的大，佐助一時當中真的不知道要如何適應，鳴人對自己沒有任何的期待或是有任何的表情，當監禁的日子過去後，自己卻還這樣賴在鳴人的身邊，貪戀鳴人的一切，佐助知道自己果然會貪戀那期望以久的發光體。

木葉期待以久的婚禮已經舉行了，大家高興的去參加鳴人和佐助的婚禮，鳴人穿上美麗的嫁衣，早已經因為很久之前就留長的頭髮在雪子的精心打扮下變成很美的樣子，大家看見鳴人的樣子一時都認不出來這是鳴人，沒想到鳴人打扮起來是這樣的漂亮，明明就和四代相似的臉龐，怎麼打扮起來會這樣的美麗，很多人都目不轉睛的看著這樣的鳴人，或許在經歷過這麼多年的時光琢磨後，每個人都會有所成長的，伊魯卡高興的看著自己最愛的孩子嫁出去，他欣慰的笑了，看見鳴人幸福的樣子他真的很高興，卡卡西也是笑的很開心。

「小鳴，我愛你。」佐助深情的說出這句話。

「佐助，我也愛你。」鳴人害羞的說出這句話。

「今生今世我只求和你在一起。」佐助握著鳴人的手說。

「今生今世我也只願和你在一起。」鳴人微笑的對佐助說。

「我們會永遠的在一起。」佐助保證這件事情不會變。

「只有死亡可以讓我們分開。」鳴人懂佐助的意思。END


	60. 現在很想愛你(志牙)

這幾天第八小隊接到臥底的任務，這個任務非常適合收集情報的第八小隊，然後由第七小隊的人作為掩護，兩名暗部負責支援，不過這次的臥底任務讓志乃很火大，因為這次的臥底任務是牙和雛田要假伴成那位領主喜歡的女性，看見這次的任務單讓志乃很火大，他不想要讓自己的情人去做這樣的犧牲，不過志乃知道自己要是拒絕的話，鳴人就要去幫忙處理，但是佐助是不會讓鳴人去做的，就算是天皇老子跟他說也不會准許的。

「牙，不好意思了。」鳴人雙手合十的道歉。

「沒關係啦！這次我和雛田就委屈一點。」牙拍拍鳴人的肩膀。

「你可要小心點。」志乃提醒。

「嗯！」牙點頭。

雛田和牙扮成城裡的女僕去接近那位領主，兩人都心知肚明這次任務的困難性很高，那位領主的戒心可是很高的，需要用很大的耐心來取得信任，還好這次的任務為期三個月，只是他們必須盡量在一個月內取得領主的信任，第七小隊和暗部會埋伏在其他的地方，之所以會動用到暗部和第七小對的人是因為這位領主的軍隊可說是數一數二的，加上收集完情報後就要暗殺這位領主，這次的任務主要是要收集曉的情報，有情報指出曉的人並沒有全滅，雪子知道這件事情後和鼬親自來到這位領主身邊，聽說這位領主和曉的人有掛勾，逼的他們不得不親自來一趟處理這件事情，畢竟雪子親自把曉給滅了，還親自確認所有人都已經死亡，除了鼬之外的人都死亡。

「這是小型通訊器，除非有必要才可以使用。」雪子把東西拿給牙和雛田。

志乃看見牙他們這樣很想要和他們一起去執行這次的任務，志乃和牙好不容易已經成為情侶，沒想到成為情侶的地一件任務就是這個任務，剩下的人也假扮成城裡的人進入領主的身邊，大家都會想辦法取得領主的信任，雪子甚至要犧牲自己的美色來接近領主，當然扮成雪子身邊的僕人就是牙和雛田，由他們三個進入到領主的身邊，剩下的人不是扮成商人就是城裡的侍衛，四個大人和七個小孩組成的情報和暗殺的成員，卡卡西和紅很佩服雪子想出來的計策，佐助和鳴人很擔心雪子，志乃很擔心牙，其他人警戒狀態馬上出來，也盡量埋伏在他們的身邊。

『真是糟糕，牙打扮成那樣讓我想把他藏起來。』志乃看見牙的樣子想。

「果然是美人，連身旁的人都這麼的漂亮。」領主微笑的看著雪子。

「領主大人誇獎了。」雪子微笑的回答。

『可惡，好想殺了這位領主，這個領主真是變態。』牙看見領主的臉想。

這次的任務讓牙不得已的穿上女裝，裝扮起來的牙看起來比較是偏中性的人，但是樣貌卻深得領主的喜愛，小櫻和雛田以及雪子看見這樣的情況只是微笑，這樣表示說已經取得第一步驟，至少牙是讓領主喜歡，一定很快就可以取得領主的信任，如果真的需要的話，雪子會親自暗殺這位領主的，和曉有關的人都不得存活下來，這是雪子最基本的要求，牙很清楚取得情報後這個人就會死於非命的，不需要對這位領主太好，而且這位領主這樣對待自己牙還真的不習慣這位領主的對待，這位領主有些反覆無常，往往讓牙有些不知所措，還好雪子和雛田在旁邊協助才沒有破功，志乃看見這樣的情形稍微鬆了一口氣，現在大家還是很擔心牙的狀況。

「真是糟糕啊！那位領主雖然很喜歡牙，但是卻不跟牙說重點。」雪子對此有些頭痛。

「那位領主有跟我說一些事情。」志乃告訴雪子。

「是嗎？那就好，志乃，接下來就拜託你了。」雪子微笑的說。

志乃了解雪子的意思，趁著有些空檔的時間，志乃把牙帶到偏僻的地方去培養感情，牙自然懂志乃的意思，不管志乃想要對自己做什麼都無所謂，牙真的很喜歡志乃，在感情上多少會去依賴志乃這個人，志乃仔細看牙是否有受到委屈，牙被看著多少有些不自在，志乃確定沒事後才把眼神移開，牙開始像隻小狗一樣蹭蹭志乃，志乃摸摸牙的頭安撫牙，得到志乃的安撫牙很高興的看著志乃，牙覺得在志乃的身邊才會有安心的感覺，志乃還是覺得有牙在身邊的時候比較好，他可不想要失去這位情人。

「志乃，我好想你。」牙開始撒嬌。

「辛苦你了，牙，剩下的我會想辦法的。」志乃對牙保證。

「嗯！還是志乃對我最好了。」牙很高興志乃是這樣的好。

「你是我的情人，我當然要對你好囉！」志乃怎麼會不幫忙牙。

志乃摸摸牙的頭，志乃很高興可以看見牙的笑容，志乃真的很喜歡看見牙的笑容，只要看見牙完好無缺的笑容，志乃就不會對那位領主做出什麼事情來，牙知道志乃忍的很辛苦，不管怎麼說哪有情人會乖乖的看著自己的另外一半被人調戲，要是自己的角色換成鳴人的話，佐助一定會直接殺了那位領主的，佐助的佔有慾可是很強烈的，因此這次的任務才刻意不派鳴人出馬，只好請牙出馬。然後鳴人和佐助成為支援小組的人，他們即使成為支援小組的人也都非常的強，因此雪子才這樣放心的把自己的弟弟放在支援小組那裡，不擔心鳴人會出事情。

「志乃，你用蟲子打探到消息了嗎？」牙好奇的問。

「已經打聽到那些事情了，現在只是缺乏證據。」志乃要牙放心下來。

「感覺上好像我最悠閒。」牙聽到這些話有些悶悶的感覺。

「別太擔心了，你也很辛苦。」志乃安撫牙的情緒。

「嗯…」牙沒有多說話。

「我的牙很美喔！不要喪氣。」志乃拍拍牙的頭。

志乃開始親吻牙，牙享受志乃給予的親吻，這裡是偏遠的房間，根本不會有人過來打擾他們兩人，牙有些抗拒不了志乃的挑逗，志乃把牙的敏感點全部都摸過一遍，讓牙的情慾馬上就高漲起來，兩人就在這樣的小房間當中天雷勾動地火，開始交纏的身軀找到渴望以久的甘霖，志乃好久沒有碰到牙的身體感到非常的爽快，牙慢慢的迎合志乃的一切，兩人已經很久沒有發生關係，因此才會那樣的渴望對方的身體，牙感覺自己好像置身在天堂一般。

「嗯…就差一點了…」雪子看見這樣的情況說。

「是差不多應該要動手了。」卡卡西了解雪子的意思。

志乃確實收到不少的情報，這位領主確實是有和曉的成員接觸，他想要動手毀滅木葉忍者村，想要奪取尾獸為自己的武器，很可惜的這個消息被木葉的忍者打探出來，雪子知道這件事情後決定殺了這位領主，牙是大家沒想到會被領主給看上，還好在志乃的保護下沒有受到任何的傷害，現在情報已經收集到最後，情報整理過後的第一件事情就是要殺了那位領主，雪子決定親自動手去殺了那位領主，她是不會讓戰爭再次發生的，遺憾的事情是不會再次發生的，這是雪子堅持的事情。

「呼～好累喔！」牙醒來的第一句話就是這句話。

「雪子大人說要執行任務了。」志乃告訴牙這個消息。

「看樣子情報都已經收集完成了。」牙了解到事情快要解決了。

「任務完成後可以休假，你想要去哪裡？」志乃比較想要在休假的時候帶牙出去玩。

「不知道呢！我都可以。」牙沒有什麼意見。

他們一群人很快就解決任務，暗殺的工作也順利完成，綱手也讓他們放假，這群人約會的去約會、去渡假的去渡假，志乃和牙到溫泉勝地遊玩，他們決定把疲累整個洗掉，牙高興的參與這個行程，連赤丸也非常的高興，只要出去玩牙和赤丸都會很高興，志乃看見自己的情人這樣高興只是微笑，最近任務量真的是有點多，幾乎讓牙和志乃有些受不了，畢竟當初和曉的戰鬥的時候已經死了很多的人員，最後任務都很吃緊，人員的調動也都非常的緊急，能夠休假的人真的是非常的少，暗殺部隊的人員也都累壞了。

「志乃，你怎麼找到這家店的？」牙好奇的問。

「我去問雪子大人的，雪子大人介紹給我的。」志乃告訴牙。

「這裡真不錯，赤丸很喜歡。」牙笑的非常開心。

「的確很漂亮，我也找到很多的蟲子。」志乃很高興。

志乃覺得這個地方是人間仙境，可以找到很多的蟲子，這些稀有的蟲子讓志乃非常的高興，牙覺得這個地方可以讓赤丸活動身體，這種高興的心情讓牙有點不想回木葉去，志乃看見牙高興的樣子就非常的高興，每次看見牙的笑容志乃就會非常的高興，情人之間果然會被對方牽動情緒，志乃現在知道佐助為什麼會那麼想要佔有鳴人，那樣強烈的佔有慾望在情人之間表現的非常明顯，志乃對牙的佔有慾望也非常的強烈，不許牙對別人笑，不許牙做很多的事情，這是情人之間才會有的強烈慾望，吃醋的情緒也隨之增加。

「赤丸，回來了～」牙叫自己的寵物。

「汪～」赤丸回到牙的身邊.

「乖！」牙摸摸赤丸。

「赤丸真乖。」志乃走到他們的身邊。

「汪～汪～」赤丸很高興。

赤丸很高興志乃是牙的伴侶，志乃總是不著痕跡的在照顧牙，他的主人的神經是非常粗的，志乃在牙的身邊讓牙很少會出錯，忌諱的事情志乃都會幫牙記得，爪很高興有這樣一位伴侶來照顧牙，雖然兩家人已經在一起，但是牙還是會犯錯，有人照顧牙是非常好的事情，牙的可愛這家人是非常的清楚，志乃會避免有人來拐牙，幫牙去除很多的麻煩，當然這些事情牙都不清楚，志乃是不會讓牙知道那些事情的，牙高高興興的過生活是大家最高興的事情，志乃也會非常的高興，志乃自然不會讓牙知道那些事情。

「志乃，我好餓了喔！」牙告訴志乃。

「我們去吃飯吧！」志乃摸摸牙的頭。

「嗯！好棒喔！」牙開心的去吃飯。

「呵呵！」志乃笑笑的沒說什麼。

志乃帶牙一起去吃飯，赤丸跟著他們一起去吃飯，旅館的人早就已經幫他們準備好菜色給他們吃，牙馬上衝到餐桌前面吃東西，志乃看見牙的樣子只是苦笑，志乃慢條斯理的去今間的飯菜，牙本來就是那種只要餓了就會坐不住的人，馬上就會想要吃東西，志乃沒有對牙有任何的抱怨，只要看見牙開心的樣子志乃就不會去說什麼，牙是志乃喜歡的人，不管怎樣都不會去打擾牙開心的事情，牙知道志乃是非常的寵愛自己，牙很享受志乃對自己這樣的寵愛，志乃疼愛牙是人盡皆知的事情，牙會對志乃撒嬌、生氣等情緒，志乃有辦法安撫牙的任何情緒，偶爾會偷偷地用自己的方式去寵愛牙，牙很高興志乃會這樣對待他。

「好好吃喔！吃的好飽喔！」牙高興的說。

「嗯！吃飽就好。」志乃微笑的告訴牙。

「汪～汪～」赤丸也很高興。

這次的旅行讓牙非常的高興，好不容易可以從任務當中休假，有一個可以放輕鬆的假期真的是非常的好，志乃總覺得今天可以非常的悠閒，這樣的悠閒讓自己真的很不想要回到村子裡面去，畢竟回到村子之後又要開始執行自己的任務，有的時候任務還是不能退的，不能拒絕的任務才是叫人頭痛的任務，志乃一點也不想要接到那種自己不能拒絕的任務，任務一旦接下來就要乖乖的去執行，綱手對於人力總是會物盡其用，讓大家感到非常的煩惱，五代火影的眼中只有金錢，要是任務的報酬是很多的話，綱手一定會毫不猶豫的就答應下來，那時候倒楣的就是他們這些下層的忍者，即使在上層工作的忍者還是會要出任務的，綱手可是非常的會利用人力資源的，這件事情大家都很煩惱。

「這裡的空氣真好，有點不想要回去木葉忍者村了。」牙說出自己的心裡話。

「要是我們不回去的話，綱手大人一定會生氣的。」志乃的確也不想要回去木葉。

「志乃，我愛你。」牙笑嘻嘻的對志乃說。

「我也愛你，牙。」志乃親吻牙的額頭。End


	61. 最浪漫的事（寧鹿）

『背靠著背坐在地毯上 

聽聽音樂聊聊願望 

你希望我越來越溫柔 

我希望你放我在心上

你說想送我個浪漫的夢想

謝謝我帶你找到天堂 

哪怕用一輩子才能完成 

只要我講你就記住不忘 

我能想到最浪漫的事 

就是和你一起慢慢變老 

一路上收藏點點滴滴的歡笑 

留到以後坐著搖椅慢慢聊 

我能想到最浪漫的事

就是和你一起慢慢變老 

直到我們老得哪兒也去不了 

你還依然把我當成手心裡的寶』

對於每對夫妻或是情侶來說總是會有最浪漫的事，當然寧次和鹿丸也有屬於他們之間最浪漫的事，他們兩人是木葉公認的老夫老妻，鹿丸每次在做任何事情的時候，寧次總是會在一旁盯著，避免鹿丸會逃班或是放棄工作去看雲，雖然有的時候寧次會縱容鹿丸，大家偶爾對這些事情睜一隻眼閉一隻眼，畢竟有些情侶也有公器私用，也會故意擅離職守不去工作，人都會想要偷閒一下，有的時候可能連火影都會擅離職守，被暗部大隊長給拐回家去，所以鹿丸的情形不嚴重，大家都會睜一隻眼閉一隻眼，會睜眼說瞎話，對那些事情不去在意。

「好累喔！」鹿丸把工作都處理好。

「想要休息嗎？」寧次看著鹿丸。

「嗯！去看雲吧！」鹿丸開口說。

「我知道了。」寧次帶著鹿丸去樹林裡。

鹿丸最喜歡做的事情就是在樹林裡看雲，寧次最喜歡陪伴在鹿丸的身邊，兩人之間最浪漫的事情就是陪在對方的身邊看雲，樹林裡總是會有他們的秘密基地，只要看見他們在樹林裡的時候就會偷偷走開，他們是不會被任何人打擾的，寧次是不會讓任何人來打擾他們的，鹿丸可以安靜的看雲，寧次也很高興可以陪伴在鹿丸的身邊，兩人一成不變的模式對他們來說卻是最浪漫的事情，有了寧次在身邊，鹿丸可以非常的安心，左手邊是寧次的心右手邊是鹿丸的位子，木葉當中的人都知道寧次的右手邊是不會讓出來的，儘管木葉當中有眾多喜歡寧次的女性也是一樣，因為不只有寧次是不會把右手邊的位子讓出來，連佐助和鼬這兩位宇智波家的大帥哥也是一樣，他們的右手邊也早有人佔據。

「嗯…」鹿丸睡的正舒服。

「鹿丸，起來吧！時間差不多了。」寧次小心翼翼的叫醒鹿丸。

「喔……」鹿丸睜開眼睛。

「睡的好嗎？」寧次關心的問。

「還好。」鹿丸點頭。

寧次確認鹿丸清醒後就和鹿丸一起回家，鹿丸看起來還是那樣想睡覺的樣子，寧次必須要小心翼翼的顧好鹿丸，鹿丸對於寧次這樣的照顧感到非常的高興，鹿丸身邊的人也很高興有人可以照顧鹿丸，寧次就是最好的不二人選，寧次總是可以把鹿丸照顧的非常的完全，寧次無微不至的照顧讓鹿丸的父母親感到特別的放心，不然他們真的很不放心鹿丸這個孩子，鹿丸已經提早進入老年人的生活，又非常的懶，只要動手去做的事情都不會想要去做，除了睡覺之外什麼事情都不想做，沒有人照顧鹿丸的話大家都很不放心的，鹿丸一定很快就不知道什麼原因回去天堂上，還好寧次和鹿丸表白後就接下照顧鹿丸的工作，以免鹿丸不會照顧自己，這才放心的跟鹿丸的父母親交代。

「你先睡一下，我去弄晚餐。」寧次微笑的說。

「不要水煮蛋。」鹿丸躺在床上。

「好。」寧次點頭。

鹿丸躺在床上因為睡不著的關係正在看棋譜，鹿丸正在想等下要不要和寧次一起下棋，寧次的棋藝有進步讓鹿丸非常的滿意，寧次為了鹿丸學會很多東西，下棋就是寧次刻意學的東西之一，在鹿丸的身邊要全程照顧鹿丸，寧次發現到自己以前不怎麼做的事情都會動手去做，只是現在感覺真的很幸福，兩人相處在一起慢慢體會到幸福，鹿丸覺得和寧次在一起真的很高興也很幸福，只要兩人開心在一起什麼困難都會克服過去，日向家的長老對他們在一起的事情已經不想要去管了，日足很滿意鹿丸這個孩子，寧次在鹿丸的身邊改變這麼多，因此鹿丸總是被日足感謝，他們兩人在一起的這個消息傳到日足的耳中，日足馬上就答應寧次的請求，寧次非常高興日足可以答應他的請求，鹿丸的父母親從不會反對這件事，只要鹿丸有人照顧什麼都好，畢竟鹿丸真的很需要人照顧的孩子，寧次是他們很放心的對象。

「陪我下棋吧！」鹿丸說出自己的要求。

「好，先吃飯吧！」寧次點頭。

寧次催促鹿丸快點把飯吃完，鹿丸也很配合的把飯吃完，寧次很高興鹿丸可以這樣配合的把飯菜吃完，鹿丸今天當然會乖乖的把飯菜給吃完，今天的菜色讓鹿丸很想要吃，看樣子寧次已經學會掌控鹿丸的口味，一次又一次的看見鹿丸把飯菜吃完寧次就會感到很高興，鹿丸覺得自己在不知不覺當中被寧次餵養到習慣了，每次吃到寧次弄的飯菜就會特別的高興，鹿丸覺得這也是怪不得自己的父母親會這樣放心的把自己交給寧次，四角和吉野可說是非常滿意寧次這位半子，完全沒有感覺的把自己的兒子嫁出去，嫁給全木葉最好的男人之一的日向寧次，反正他們兩人在一起雙方的事情家庭都沒有反對，不過這才是兩人訝異的地方。

「姊姊～」鳴人在火影辦公室大聲的求救。

「唉～又來了！」雪子正在和寧次說話。

「雪子大人還是先去處理鳴人的事情好了。」寧次也知道雪子的難處。

「好吧！剩下的就麻煩你和佐助了。」雪子交代。

「是！」寧次點頭。

雪子沒力的去處理鳴人的問題，有了這位麻煩的火影讓下屬可以感到非常的頭痛，鹿丸對於自己的工作量早就想要抱怨了，只是因為鳴人是自己最好的朋友，自然鹿丸就會攬下這個義務幫忙，畢竟不管怎麼說鹿丸都是很寵鳴人的，其實木葉上上下下都很寵愛鳴人，寧次看見這樣的情形只是苦笑，然後去暗部大隊長的休息室跟佐助確定剛跟雪子討論的事情，寧次想到鹿丸的表情就想要笑，鹿丸一定又在那裡抱怨東抱怨西的做事情，寧次覺得自己真的很疼愛鹿丸，偶爾也很疼愛鳴人，鹿丸和鳴人可是大家疼愛的寶貝，其中包含寧次和佐助這兩個人，寧次把鹿丸當成寶貝在疼愛，就是這樣的感情讓他們的戀情可以這樣穩定的。

「鹿丸，中午休息時間到了，我們去吃飯吧！」寧次打開參謀長室的門。

「好。」鹿丸把重要文件都處理好。

「重要的文件都處理好了嗎？」寧次微笑的問。

「真是麻煩，差不多了。」鹿丸看見寧次的笑容有些害羞。

寧次總是會按時的來問鹿丸是否吃飯了，疼愛鹿丸溢於言表讓參謀長室的屬下都知道自己的上司有這樣好的戀人，寧次的完美可是讓所有人羨慕的，鹿丸的工作能力雖然不能否定，但是偷懶的程度可是讓人頭痛的，如果鹿丸偷懶的話，他的下屬一定會去找寧次出馬的，這時候寧次就會放下工作來安撫自己的妻子，往往寧次出馬都會有很好的效果，鹿丸會因為寧次在的關係而好好的工作，而且可以讓屬下們準時下班，大家都不想要因為參謀長偷懶的關係而加班，更不想要看見寧次黑著臉對待他們，寧次最不喜歡鹿丸加班，因此大家一致決定只要上司偷懶就要去叫暗部副隊長過來。

「今天的份量有點多。」鹿丸抱怨。

「乖乖的吃完吧！」寧次微笑。

「好吧！」鹿丸只好乖乖的吃今天的午餐。

「呵呵！」寧次看見鹿丸的樣子只是微笑。

「真是麻煩～」鹿丸說出自己的口頭禪。

「真是的！」寧次沒好氣的抱怨。

「寧次總是這麼認真。」鹿丸不明所以的說。

「是嗎？能夠得到你的稱讚真好。」寧次沒有在意那麼多。

「我吃飽了。」鹿丸在吃完中餐後說出這句話。

「吃飽就好。」寧次高興鹿丸吃飽了。

「寧次的手藝有進步，我很喜歡。」鹿丸很高興可以吃到寧次的手藝。

「你喜歡就好。」寧次微笑的看著鹿丸。

下午大家繼續辦公，還好最近的公文量沒有增加，不然的話一定會有很多人想要罷工的，鹿丸絕對是第一個罷工的傢伙，鳴人也一定會罷工的，戰事少了任務也剛剛好，沒有麻煩的事情只有很平常的任務，夠他們餬口的任務就算不錯，只是對於政治上的勾心鬥角沒有人想要參加，雪子在鳴人上任後不久就馬上大動作的剷除那些不合作的長老們，綱手見到雪子的動作只是笑笑的沒有阻止雪子，那是雪子對木葉忍者村的報復，畢竟當初長老怎麼樣對待他們姊弟，雪子就怎麼樣的對待這些長老，這是雪子的復仇。

「真是麻煩，總算處理好了。」鹿丸非常的高興。

「處理好了嗎？回家吧！」寧次笑笑的告訴鹿丸。

「好。」鹿丸微笑的看著寧次。

「走吧！」寧次牽著鹿丸的手一起回去。

零次和鹿丸兩人總是會牽著對方的手一起回去，這樣的幸福在木葉忍者村非常的盛行，因為有很多情侶總是會甜甜蜜蜜的在一起，不只是鹿丸和寧次是這樣甜蜜的在街上逛，佐助偶爾會帶著鳴人在街上走，木葉甜蜜的情侶真的很多，寧次和鹿丸是老夫老妻的甜蜜，那種甜蜜只有當事人才會感覺的出來，佐助和鳴人是那種外向的甜蜜，寧次和鹿丸是那種內向的甜蜜，這樣的甜蜜並不適用在某些情侶上面，寧次會在下班時間和鹿丸一起去市集買當天晚餐的材料，鹿丸和寧次會挑選當天的食材，偶爾他們也會遇見佐助和鳴人或是雪子和鼬，他們也會在下班時間去市集挑選當天夜晚的食材，當然會碰面停下來聊天。

「寧次～」鳴人高興的看著寧次他們。

「麻煩吶！」鹿丸說出口頭禪。

「鳴人、佐助，你們出來買材料？」寧次牽著鹿丸的手。

「嗯！」佐助抓好鳴人的手。

「小鳴，你要吃什麼，今天我要煮飯。」雪子叫自己的弟弟。

「我想要吃拉麵，可以嗎？姊姊。」鳴人高興的大叫。

「好。」雪子微笑。

「我不准，拉麵沒有營養。」佐助大叫。

「我管你，今天是姊姊煮飯。」鳴人掙脫佐助的手去雪子的身邊。

「要一起來吃嗎？寧次、小鹿。」雪子微笑的問。

「謝謝雪子大人。」寧次接受邀請。

雪子笑笑的沒有說什麼，買了許多好吃的材料回去煮飯，佐助似乎不是很高興今天的晚餐是拉麵，雪子只是微笑的看著佐助，佐助也不好意思的對雪子發脾氣，怎麼說雪子也是自己的大嫂，鼬要是知道自己和雪子吵架的話，鼬一定會殺了自己的，因此佐助才不敢反抗雪子的意見，只有乖乖的認命吃今天的晚餐，雪子不管用什麼樣的飯菜都很好吃，就算只是拉麵也會很美味，佐助有的時候很高興雪子是自己的大嫂，寧次和鹿丸第一次嘗到雪子的手藝，他們發現到雪子弄的飯菜真的很好吃，鹿丸想起很久以前吃過鳴人的便當，那時候的便當真的很美味，現在又吃到這種的美味讓鹿丸很懷念。

「這是雪子姊姊親手做的嗎？」鹿丸有些懷念這個味道。

「這是我弄的，怎麼了嗎？」雪子好奇的問。

「以前我有吃過這樣的味道，小鳴的便當有這樣的味道。」鹿丸說出自己的理由。

「呵呵！因為小鳴的便當都是我親手做的。」雪子知道鹿丸有嚐過這個味道。

「好好吃喔！雪子大人的手藝真好。」寧次稱讚。

「謝謝誇獎！」雪子微笑。

「姊姊弄的真好吃。」鳴人非常的高興。

「呵呵！」雪子微笑的看著他們。

鹿丸想起小時候自己在上課的時候，那時候鳴人總是會刻意的帶了兩個便當，其中一個總是會在還不到中午的時候就已經吃完了，另外一個就是會等到中午的時候才吃，下課的時候雪子總是會親自來接鳴人回家，要是有任務晚了的話，卡卡西也會出現來接鳴人回家，但是鳴人總是會露出那種很羨慕他們被父母親接回家的感覺，儘管這樣鳴人在他們的面前還是不會刻意的表現出來，畢竟有的時候卡卡西和雪子的任務會晚了，那時候的鳴人就要孤單的走回家去，鳴人總是會逞強說自己可以自己回去的，看了就會讓人心疼。

現在鹿丸知道鳴人擁有最好的一切，佐助會疼愛他，自己也找到一位好的伴侶，什麼事情都不需要擔心，寧次總是會幫他處理好一切的事情，寧次給予的寵愛鹿丸全部都照單全收，有寧次在身邊的一切是那麼的美好，很多事情都不需要去擔心太多，寧次是一個很可靠的人，總是會替人著想的男人，鹿丸發現到自己總是會依賴著寧次，可是卻不討厭這樣的感覺，看樣子鹿丸真的是全心全意的在愛著寧次的。End


	62. 復仇（佐鳴、鼬雪）上

波風雪子，漩渦鳴人的姊姊，四代火影之女，暗部第三小隊的隊長，在忍者界當中有『冰姬』的稱呼，殺人不眨眼的女忍者，聽說僅是用一點的時間就把『曉』這個組織的人全部殲滅，只留下之前是她的屬下的宇智波鼬，宇智波鼬曾經是暗部第三小隊的副隊長，心儀雪子很久了，為了某些原因才不得已去叛變的，這些原因是雪子後來了解到的事情，殲滅『曉』也是第三代火影派給她的任務之一，第三代火影很清楚雪子的實力，所以一點也不擔心雪子會受到傷害，雪子可是木葉當中最強的忍者，是第四代火影最疼愛的孩子，也是全部學會第四代火影招數的人。

雪子極度憎恨木葉的人，對於木葉的一切總是漠不關心，除了會關心自己的弟弟之外就是撫養自己長大的哥哥卡卡西和伊魯卡，其餘的人雪子一律沒有什麼感覺，對她來說木葉的高層總是那種只有自己的利益看在眼裡的人，很多事情不需要去太過於深入的了解，利用自己屬下的善良讓鼬殺了全族的人，佐助會叛變也是沒有道理的事情，雪子對於這些事情總是冷眼旁觀，雪子不喜歡宇智波斑，那個想要奪取自己弟弟身體裡面的尾獸的傢伙，只要是誰做出傷害鳴人的事情，雪子會毫不猶豫的殺了那個人的，因此雪子對於曉想要獵捕尾獸的事情總是會從中阻撓。

鳴人他們新誕生的第七小隊正在外面執行任務，三年後的鳴人已經有所成長，鳴人看見戰爭帶給人們的殘酷時，善良的他不知道要說什麼才好，現在他清楚自己的姊姊總是看見這樣的情景，忍界大戰爆發的時候自己還是小嬰孩，可是五歲的姊姊卻已經是出色的忍者，早已經看夠人世間的生死，鳴人知道現在能夠用自己的雙手救贖多少人就算多少人，鳴人不懂復仇的定義，可是鳴人知道自己的姊姊想要對木葉復仇，但是鳴人知道復仇之後的心情會是怎樣，自己從小就一無所有，並不知道失去的意義是什麼，唯一擁有的東西就是親情，當自己的師父自來也死在自己的眼前，被曉的人殺死的時候，內心當中已經遺落一大塊東西。

『我果然還是不能體會姊姊的感覺，好色仙人死的時候我竟然沒有想要復仇的感覺。』鳴人看著夜晚的天空想。

『姊姊死都不想要為了木葉效力，是因為失去太多的關係嗎？還是說姊姊看透高層的人的樣子呢？』鳴人真的不知道雪子到底在想什麼。

『唉！我連姊姊和佐助都救不回來，還說什麼大話要當上火影。』鳴人清楚的知道自己的親人和情人都陷於黑暗當中。

佐助脫離大蛇丸的掌控之後帶領自己的蛇小隊暫時和曉的人合作，佐助當初想要殺了鼬的時候有人從中阻撓他，佐助不曉得那個人到底是誰，能夠這樣有本事和自己對抗並且救了自己的哥哥，也是自己想要殺的人，但是佐助卻也從那個人的口中得知其實族人被殺的事實，木葉的高層果然是令人痛恨的一切，佐助想要用自己的力量去復仇，他想要報復木葉高層的一切，因此才這樣暫時和曉的人合作，為的就是可以親手毀滅木葉的一切，佐助也清楚自己唯一放心不下的人對於木葉是有多深刻的眷戀，那個人可是他深愛的人，他唯一深愛的鳴人。

「這樣好嗎？冰姬。」鼬看著雪子問。

「誰知道，那傢伙要是敢去抓我弟，我就會殺了他的。」雪子不會留情面的。

「木葉真的要毀滅嗎？那是鳴人最珍愛的故鄉。」鼬答非所問。

「只有高層的人而已，至於村民的話，等我想要怎樣處置再說，我要讓那些人嚐嚐我們的痛苦。」雪子可不會乖乖的受苦的。

雪子的報復行動就此展開，佐助也依照宇智波斑的要求去抓九尾，實際上是刻意脫離曉的監視去毀滅木葉的高層，雪子和鼬一直跟在佐助他們的身邊，佐助一直都沒有察覺到他們的存在，雪子可不會眼睜睜的看著自己的弟弟受到傷害的，不管發生什麼樣的事情鳴人依舊是雪子的弟弟，是今生唯一被父母留下和自己有血緣關係的弟弟，什麼罪惡和血腥就由雪子去背負，只要鳴人可以快樂的成長雪子做出什麼代價都值得，用自己的一生去守護自己最重要的人，是父親教導她的道理。

火之國的邊境，木葉的外圍，鳴人因為睡不著的關係決定到處去走走，已經接近木葉的範圍是不需要太擔心的，就算有人襲擊自己鳴人還是有本事可以解決的，鳴人在散步的途中想起很多、很多的事情，以前小時候姊姊總是會溫柔的牽著自己的手來到郊外散步，甚至會教導自己許多的忍術，還有自己最喜歡的人，佐助，這裡的每一個地方都遍及他們的足跡，回憶像是潮水一般的侵襲鳴人，有時候鳴人會想自己的出生真的是在大家的期待當中出生的嗎？村人們的厭惡帶給他多大的傷害，不曾有過的東西就代表自己不曾失去過，鳴人好怕自己遺忘雪子和佐助的微笑，帶給他溫暖的微笑。

佐助看見鳴人孤身一人在散步，有的時候佐助很想要泯滅自己的情感，卻發現到自己身邊的太陽根本不讓他泯滅情感，太陽在自己心中的比重越來越重要，回到木葉除了毀滅木葉之外就是想要看見自己心中的太陽，那種情感佐助到現在都不懂，他和鳴人之間的喜歡到底是怎樣的喜歡，年少輕狂的他們就直接表白，就直接像是兩小無猜的感覺在一起，只有遵從自己的情感在一起的戀愛到底算不算是戀愛？那時候叛逃的他傷害了鳴人，面對想要得到力量的自己，佐助有種無所適從的感覺，在內心深處自己一定是愛上了鳴人，只是自己不願意承認罷了。

佐助遵從自己的本能攻擊鳴人，鳴人感覺到有人攻擊自己馬上反擊，那種感覺鳴人一下子就體會出來，那是佐助的攻擊，雪子看見這樣的情形馬上去幫忙自己的弟弟，雪子可是不容許有人傷害自己的弟弟，鳴人見到有人保護自己的樣子馬上想起那個人是誰，總是會待在自己身邊保護自己的姊姊，也是唯一和他有血緣關係的親人，佐助沒想到當初救了鼬的人會這樣保護鳴人，一下子馬上就使出渾身解數來攻擊雪子，沒想到雪子卻一一的化解佐助的攻擊，對於雪子來說佐助還是太弱，弱者是沒有辦法保護她的弟弟的。

「怎麼？你復仇的決心只有這樣？」雪子挑釁的看著佐助。

「妳…妳到底是誰？」佐助憤怒和火大的看著雪子。

「我？我不過是路見不平的人罷了。」雪子不會輕易的透露出自己的身分。

「姊姊…」鳴人小小聲的叫著自己的親人。

當然宇智波斑派出去監視佐助的人看見這樣的情形馬上攻擊他們，雪子只是微笑的馬上滅了這些小角色，殺人不眨眼的樣子讓佐助有些震驚，鳴人馬上閉起眼睛不去看那些景象，鳴人怎麼會沒看過自己的姊姊殺人的樣子，那種狠心的勁道到現在鳴人還忘不了，莫名的恐懼感瞬間襲上自己的身上，這就是木葉的冰姬，暗部當中最強大的忍者，從什麼時候起鳴人是那樣的懼怕姊姊的存在，他討厭化身為厲鬼冰姬的姊姊，那種恐懼感一時半刻也消除不了的。

雪子直接把佐助給打飛出去，在月光下雪子面無表情的臉讓人有種莫名的恐懼感，鼬出現在雪子的身邊，冷靜的看著這一切的發展，一時之間佐助真的反應不過來，雪子冷眼旁觀的樣子真的很恐怖，月光下的雪子根本就像是惡魔一般，這種感覺連總是冷靜的殺人的佐助也會感到害怕，沒由來的佐助想起以前自己差點被殺的時候那種恐懼的感覺，那種冷冽的殺意讓人瞬間有種害怕的感覺，鳴人卻只是靜靜的看著這樣的一切，或許在鳴人的心中雪子早已經不是那樣的恐怖，雪子還是會對自己溫柔微笑的姊姊。

「姊姊，妳要復仇了嗎？」鳴人冷靜的問著雪子。

「嗯！我會對木葉的高層復仇的，綱手奶奶和你的朋友我不會動到。」雪子輕輕的說著。

「對那些長老嗎？害死爸爸媽媽的人。」鳴人知道其實三代火影也有錯。

「嗯…對不起，這事情還是讓我來做吧！我會用我的方式保護你的，鳴人。」雪子摸摸鳴人的臉頰。

「嗯…」鳴人不知道自己要說什麼。

「幫我和哥哥說聲抱歉，說我無法遵守諾言了。」雪子知道自己曾經答應過卡卡西不要去復仇的。

鳴人輕輕的點頭沒有說話，鳴人知道自己果然還是救贖不了自己的姊姊，佐助馬上了解到那個人到底是誰，木葉有名的冰姬，此時佐助才了解到自己父母親的死亡和鳴人父母親的死亡都是木葉高層的人陷害的，當年忍界大戰的爆發如果沒有人想要引用九尾的力量的話，四代火影就不會因此喪失生命的，親眼見到父親的死亡的雪子什麼話都沒說，憎恨木葉高層的所有人，雪子是要他們付出代價的，他們把利益建立在自己和鳴人的身上，那麼雪子就要讓他們知道他們到底要付出什麼樣的代價，同時雪子也要讓他們知道奪去別人幸福是要付出多大的代價的。

「妳既然想要毀滅木葉的話，為什麼不和大蛇丸或是曉的人聯手？」佐助看見這種情形問。

「跟他們聯手，我才不要勒！他們也是造成我和鳴人痛苦的源頭之一。」雪子才不會和造成自己痛苦的人聯手的。

「妳這句話是什麼意思？」佐助不了解雪子的意思。

「大蛇丸曾經是我的老師，但是…他的野心會傷害到我最愛的人，宇智波斑想要得到尾獸，那跟木葉高層的人有什麼不同？」雪子冷笑的看著佐助。

「看樣子妳是勢在必得囉！」佐助不相信雪子可以這樣輕易的掃除木葉高層的人。

雪子沒有回答佐助的話，反而和鼬一起潛入木葉當中，鳴人並不會去阻止自己的姊姊，只是用一種很深奧的眼神看著佐助，佐助並不了解鳴人為什麼要用那樣的眼神看著自己，鳴人的眼神裡面透露出來的訊息讓佐助不解，鳴人發現到自己真的不懂佐助，不懂佐助為什麼要復仇，不懂佐助為什麼要離開自己，鳴人發現到自己有好多、好多的事情不懂，自從佐助離開後自己就一直在惡夢的邊緣當中徘徊，自己何時擁有一個好夢。

「為什麼不阻止呢？你不是最討厭人家去復仇的？」佐助不解的看著鳴人。

「姊姊她總是會用她的方式保護我，姊姊想要去做的事情，我沒有辦法阻止的。」鳴人眼神渙散的說。

「鳴人，我真不懂你，你拼命阻止我，要帶我回木葉，卻不阻止你的親人。」佐助站到鳴人的面前。

「因為姊姊她從未離開過木葉，你離開我了，三年前拋下我離開…」鳴人冷冷的笑看佐助。

「你知道嗎？鳴人，在木葉當中我最放心不下的就是你，越是和你拉開距離，我就越是想到你的存在。」佐助發現到自己忽視不了自己的心意。

「那又怎樣？你還不是拋開我去做你想要做的事情了。」鳴人靜靜的看著眼前的人。

佐助上前把鳴人抱在懷裡，鳴人沒有任何的反抗，鳴人發現到自己已經累了，不想要和佐助去玩追逐遊戲，明天一早回到木葉大概可以聽見長老們死亡的消息吧！鳴人相信暗殺的工作對於自己的姊姊來說一點也不難，更何況那些人已經是上了年紀的長老，鳴人猜想到時候綱手知道這件事情後，會怎樣處置自己的姊姊，從輕發落還是驅逐出境，佐助只是抱一下鳴人後就消失不見，鳴人待在原地沒有說任何的話，靜靜的走回營地去和大家聚在一起，鳴人當然也不會把自己見到任何人的事情說出來，其實鳴人知道不管姊姊雪子或是佐助要做什麼他都會支持，因為他們都是他最愛也是最親近的人。

佐助一個人前往木葉高層地區，慘不忍睹的狀況馬上出現在自己的眼前，冰冷的屍體馬上就呈現在自己的眼前，不管是虐殺還是自然死亡的屍體都是冰冷的，建立在他們姊弟身上的痛苦請用自己的生命去償還，雪子不會因為他們流露出恐懼的臉色就放了他們，當他們姊弟需要同情的時候這些人毫不猶豫的給予他們痛擊，這時候何須心軟放了他們，不如直接給予他們一個痛擊還比較痛快一些，傳說中的冰姬是不會手下留情的，佐助這才了解到為什麼雪子會說自己的決心根本就不夠，自己身上的仇恨不足以為懼，而且雪子就算內心有惦記的人，卻依然還是可以下毒手，冷靜的樣子真的令人感到恐懼。


	63. 復仇（佐鳴、鼬雪）下

隔天一早鳴人、小櫻、祭、大和回到木葉後聽見的消息是那樣令人震驚，鳴人卻一副沒有什麼表情的樣子，其他三個人看見鳴人的樣子感覺到很奇怪，只是鳴人沒有說話他們就不打算問起，綱手召見他們後獨自把鳴人一個人留下來，雪子在剷除所有的長老後留下信件告訴綱手，她要和鼬去處理曉的事情，至於佐助那個傢伙會不會回到木葉，雪子沒有刻意掛保證，只是告訴綱手說她的復仇行動還沒有結束，等到結束後會回來負荊請罪的，到時候要殺要剮全看綱手怎樣處理，她不會有任何意見的。

「鳴人，你知道小雪做了什麼事情了嗎？」綱手語重心長的問鳴人。

「我知道，我昨晚遇見姊姊和佐助了。」鳴人坦然的告訴綱手。

「那你希望我怎樣做？」綱手比較想要知道鳴人的想法。

「我想請求綱手奶奶原諒姊姊，讓姊姊戴罪立功。」鳴人知道雪子的下一步動作是去剷除曉。

「那佐助呢？」綱手知道鳴人在執著的人是佐助。

「我不知道，我已經不懂自己和佐助了，我不想要繼續追逐下去了。」鳴人感到疲憊。

「對不起，木葉真的欠你們太多了。」綱手對此感到抱歉。

佐助回去宇智波斑身邊覆命的時候發現到雪子和鼬已經毀滅曉的一切，利用禁術長生不死的宇智波斑也這樣輕易的被雪子給殺了，其實早在佐助加入曉之前雪子就已經開始在布局，剷除木葉的長老不過是雪子復仇行動當中的一環而已，只是雪子沒想到佐助這個傢伙會想要到木葉去復仇，看見佐助的時候雪子就知道佐助的決心根本就不夠，這個計畫早在雪子十歲的時候就已經在策劃，只是雪子沒料到三代竟然會利用鼬的善良來消滅對木葉有威脅的宇智波一族，對此雪子真的感到不齒。

成為叛忍的鼬只好加入曉的陣營當中，雪子冷眼看著這一切的發展，直到佐助去找鼬復仇的時候雪子才把鼬給救起來，狠狠的告訴佐助是因為木葉高層人士的關係，自己的父母親才會死亡的，鼬還是暗部人員的時候是雪子的手下，只是鼬沒想到雪子會出手救了自己，漸漸的鼬也成為雪子生命當中不可或缺的人，很多時候雪子什麼話都沒有說，只是靜靜的冷眼看著事情的發展，自來也的死亡雪子似乎不是那樣訝異，自來也曾經對雪子說過，當大蛇丸離開自己後，總有一天自己也會追隨大蛇丸的腳步離開。

看盡人世間的生死，雪子早就已經對生死的問題沒有那樣的在意，佐助和水月、重吾、香憐等人一起和雪子以及鼬回到木葉當中，香憐愛慕佐助是蛇小隊人盡皆知的事情，只是落花有意，流水無情，佐助一直以來愛的人就只有鳴人而已，每位喜歡上佐助的人註定都是要失戀的，鼬的貼心佐助一路上都有看見，雪子也都只是笑笑的回應鼬，他們從沒有和對方說一句情話，可是卻可以從動作感覺的出來他們是那樣的愛對方，不管生死都要和對方在一起的決心，佐助這才了解到愛是什麼樣的道理。

「綱手奶奶，我回來了，剩下的由妳處置吧！」雪子不會逃避自己的刑責的。

「長老的事情我就不計較了，消滅曉妳有功勞，因此我不做出任何的懲罰。」綱手面對雪子說出這句話來。

「我知道了，謝謝！」雪子僅僅只說了這句話。

「走吧！妳該休息了。」鼬知曉雪子已經累了。

「嗯！」雪子抓著鼬的衣服沒說什麼。

綱手把懲處都做出來後只是靜靜的看著窗外，佐助已經釐清自己的感情決定要和鳴人共度一生，經過這麼多的事情綱手知道自己是應該要傳位給鳴人，只是現在還有很多事情沒有穩定下來，國家與國家之間還是有人想要爭奪尾獸，對此綱手感到很頭大，每個人都想要奪取尾獸來操縱，為了自身的利益會害死多少的人，經過三次的忍界大戰綱手早就已經看清人心到底是怎樣了，這也怪不得雪子那麼想要積極的復仇，泯滅自己的人性告訴那些既得利益者說，得到那些事情的代價就是要付出自己的生命，綱手開始決定下一任的班底，鳴人成為火影的事情已經是指日可待。

回到木葉後的佐助總是待在鳴人的身邊，鳴人看見這樣的情形也沒有多說什麼，他們兩人的相處方式還是像以前一樣沒有變化，佐助看見鳴人已經有很大的成長，或許自己的內心真的不如鳴人，鳴人總是堅強的面對一切，鳴人不去憎恨所有的人，用自己的雙手得到自己想要的東西，或許、或許自己真的在心智方面那樣不如鳴人，仇恨過去之後有的只是空虛，雪子與其說是復仇不如說她是在用自己的方式保護唯一的弟弟，那麼自己呢？自己是用什麼樣的方式在對待鳴人？

「佐助，你怎麼了？」鳴人關心佐助。

「沒有什麼。」佐助不打算說出來。

「有事情的話要說喔！」鳴人笑笑的看著佐助。

「鳴人…」佐助聽見這句話似乎想要說什麼。

「姊姊她是心甘情願的保護我的，因為姊姊知道她只剩下我了。」鳴人告訴佐助。

「是嘛？現在可以換我保護你嗎？」佐助吐出這句話來。

「當然可以了，我希望我們還是可以像以前那樣生活。」鳴人微笑的看著佐助。

「嗯！」佐助知道鳴人想要什麼。

佐助知道自己內心還在自責當初傷了鳴人這件事情，當他回到木葉後鳴人卻對他笑笑的說歡迎回來，感覺上以前的所有不愉快馬上就消逝，那時候才知道自己是那樣的想要得到這位可愛的天使，在三年當中的追逐遊戲裡面，佐助不曾忘記鳴人那炙熱的眼神，回到自己最愛的天使身邊，發現原來很多美好的事情他都錯過了，如果當時自己對鳴人坦承的話，是不是所有的事情都會過去，漸漸的佐助會這樣想，在他的生命當中最捨不得的人就是鳴人，那份依偎在一起的愛戀交織成他們生命當中最美好的樂章，曾幾何時自己早已記不得當初族人死亡的樣子，只記得總是會有一抹陽光照進自己的黑暗當中。

鳴人是照耀佐助的陽光，佐助才不希望失去自己最愛的人，只要有鳴人在自己的身邊，佐助什麼事情都會妥協的，鳴人知道佐助愛自己有多深刻，他們兩早已經不能分開，要是沒有對方他們就會活不下去的，他們是失去不了對方的，基本上他們只能夠在對方身邊生活，當初的一切他們想著讓他過去吧！世界上還有許多美好的事物在等待他們，思念是會耗盡一個人的一生，不想要等待、不想要思念，他們決定回到對方的身邊，雖然很想要隱姓埋名的在別的地方生活，但是木葉似乎不准他們這樣做，佐助只好妥協在木葉當中生活，至少可以看見鳴人高興的笑容。

佐助知道其實自己的親人也都在木葉當中生活，唯一的哥哥因為鳴人的姊姊的關係才會待在木葉，佐助並沒有從他們的口中聽見任何一句抱怨的話語，能夠和他們一起生活真的很快樂，至少對現在的佐助來說是這樣，很多時候自己是那種身在福中不知福的孩子，要等到了失去才知道那是有多麼重要，鳴人很早就已經失去過一切，因此總是很珍惜的過著自己的生活，珍惜他們兩人的感情，但是他們都沒想到這樣一個小小的任務會害他們支離破碎，現在他們已經和好，可以繼續生活下去。

很久沒有幸福可言的他們總算是體會到幸福，可以和自己最愛的人過一生那是最美好的事情，就像是兩人總是抱在一起的感覺，佐助只要出任務回來後一定會擁抱鳴人，鳴人當然也會這樣對待佐助，這是一個很簡單的事情，就是這樣很簡單的一個小動作可以讓他們得到無比的滿足，佐助發現到自己在鳴人的身邊總是很容易就滿足，鳴人是那種很容易就會滿足的孩子，這樣單純的人就在自己的身邊，佐助很高興自己擁有這樣單純又可愛的情人，鳴人過分的單純可愛可是讓佐助愛不釋手的，也絕對不會拱手讓人的。

鳴人要的東西永遠都是那樣的簡單，只要自己好好的在鳴人的身邊什麼事情都沒有，或許自己當初沒有體會到鳴人的願望才會受到大蛇丸的引誘，鳴人想法總是那樣的簡單，自己的復仇到最後都沒有任何的意義，可是雪子的復仇只是為了保護自己的弟弟不要受到傷害，佐助早已知道綱手想要傳位給鳴人，或許雪子就是察覺到自己的弟弟總有一天會當上火影才會把這些不該存在的東西給剷除，看似簡單的報復行動不過就是為了鳴人的未來可以不要擁有那麼多的阻礙，家人之間的羈絆就是那樣的強烈，佐助了解到自己和鳴人之間的羈絆也是那樣的強烈，自己一定會用這雙手保護鳴人的。

佐助和鳴人之間那種無形的互補作用是大家都看得出來的，只要有佐助在鳴人身邊保護鳴人，綱手才會那樣放心的把位子傳給鳴人，雪子對於綱手的作法一點意見也沒有，所有會阻礙鳴人當上火影的事物雪子已經剷除大半，剩下的就等待綱手的同意就好了，幫助鳴人實現夢想是雪子最終的目標，這也就是為什麼雪子刻意想要報復木葉的長老的原因之一，復仇不過是雪子讓自己的弟弟當上火影的第一步計畫而已，殲滅曉不過是她接到的任務之一，或許在上位的人有的時候不得不做出那種令人心痛的決定，只要是威脅的東西就一定要除去，三代才不得不命令鼬殺害自己的族人。

「給佐助當暗部大隊長吧！我還是維持暗部第三小隊的隊長就可以了。」雪子把自己的意見提出來。

「我知道了，明天就可以交接了。」綱手點頭沒有說話。

當他們消滅曉一年之後，鳴人如願的當上火影，佐助在這一年當中努力的當上暗部大隊長，雖然自己的實力還不如雪子和鼬，但是努力的成果大家都看在眼裡，當初被人家鄙視的小孩已經成為眾所皆知的火影，每個人都不得不說命運就是這樣奇特的東西，村民們早就已經消除對雪子和鳴人的成見，仇恨的心態早就已經不存在他們的內心當中，取而代之的是對於鳴人的尊敬，鳴人很高興自己的努力總算有了成果，而且現在也如願的當上火影以及和佐助在一起，鳴人想要的願望都已經達成了，疼愛自己的家人也在木葉當中，鳴人感到非常的開心。

佐助了解到自己心心念念的人只有鳴人一個人，其實自己才是最放不下鳴人的人，他們之間的羈絆比自己想像的還要強烈，復仇的心情的確佔據自己的內心當中，可是到最後自己復仇過後才想起自己永遠都忘不了鳴人，那抹陽光早就已經深植在自己的心中，只是自己一直都沒有發現到，明明以為自己斷念不會去想念木葉的一切，卻還是輸給自己內心的情感，佐助這才了解到自己在愛情上面也不過是個膽小鬼，最終那時候沒有說出自己的心意，當初如果自己肯早點發現到自己的心意的話，他們就不會追逐這麼久了，原來自己沒有想像中的堅強，到頭來還是一個膽小鬼。

火影交接典禮過後很多事情要忙，鳴人陸續的想辦法把公文處理上手，要不然自己底下的人一定會抱怨的，鹿丸可能就是第一個想要抱怨的傢伙，佐助從旁協助鳴人處理很多的公文，在這樣和平的生活當中佐助了解到自己原來最希望也最渴望的生活早就已經實現，現在他會永遠的在自己的陽光的身邊，會牽著鳴人的手走過未來的每一天，木葉新生代的忍者都不可以小看的，小櫻和井野接管醫療部門，雪子和鼬接管根部，佐助接管暗部，鹿丸和寧次接管情報部門，每個人在木葉高層上面維持自己一貫的作風，幫忙輔佐鳴人處理所有的公文，看見鳴人把木葉興盛起來，大家的心裡多少有些欣慰，和平的時代總算來臨。

「佐助，謝謝你。」鳴人走在河堤邊對佐助說。

「為什麼要謝謝我？」佐助不解。

「如果沒有佐助在身邊的話，我一定不能做的這麼好的。」鳴人解釋給佐助聽。

「是嗎？」佐助相信鳴人的能耐不只有這些而已。

佐助發現到自己復仇過後剩下的目標就是好好的待在鳴人的身邊，可以看見鳴人的笑容佐助就會非常的開心，現在的他心甘情願的待在木葉當中，什麼事情都不需要去煩惱，能夠好好的陪伴在鳴人的身邊才是最重要的事情，每次看見鼬和雪子相處的方式，佐助就有種感覺自己好像回到家裡似的，原來自己失去的東西早已經補回，只是自己沒有感覺罷了，鳴人把陽光帶給了自己，原來在自己的心中最重要的事情不是復仇而是鳴人，佐助總算了解到這個事實，或許雪子就是要自己體會到這件事情才會阻止自己的復仇行動的，因為深深愛過的人會因為自己的死亡而感到傷心的。End


	64. 薄雪草（我櫻）

薄雪草代表「重要的回憶」

薄雪草是一種生長在冰冷環境的花，雪之國也就是現在的春之國有生長這種花，最近小櫻因為有些事情出使春之國，住在雪忍村裡面，雪忍村地勢險要、地形複雜，除非有人帶路否則是會喪生在這裡的，小櫻自然是由雪忍村的忍者帶進去的，現任雪忍的統領雪影是火影的大女兒，重要的幹部都是木葉的忍者，小櫻發現自己每次來到雪忍村都會非常的訝異，自然會東張西望的看著雪忍村的一切，只是小櫻沒想到這次來會見到風影我愛羅，我愛羅剛好來拜訪雪子，我愛羅要是有不懂的事情都會來找雪子討論。

「雪影姊姊，我把人帶到。」心扉打開門報告。

「真是謝謝妳，心扉。」雪子微笑的說。

「不好意思，打擾了。」小櫻很有禮貌的打招呼。

「小愛，這次有預計什麼時候要回去嗎？」雪子微笑的問我愛羅。

「沒有打算什麼時候要走，手鞠說我可以多待幾天。」我愛羅回答雪子。

「嗯！我知道了。」雪子沒有想要說什麼。

雪子請人帶他們兩人去休息，雪子只是靜靜的處理文件，最近的文件真的有點多，小櫻帶來火影的消息，雪子真的不知道自己的父親會有什麼事情，父親也差不多要退休了，打算把火影的位子交給小妹鳴人，雪子不知道自己的父親這樣做到底有什麼樣的用意，不過雪子找自己的兄長幻來商量這件事情，幻接到妹妹的通知來到雪影辦公室商量這件事情，小櫻和我愛羅則是在房間裡面培養感情，小櫻和我愛羅是一對情侶，因為分隔兩地的關係很難見面，畢竟兩人都是非常的忙碌，能夠相處在一起的時間真的很少，偶爾他們會利用自己的休假來陪陪對方，順便培養、培養感情，了解一下對方。

「小櫻，妳這次有休假嗎？」我愛羅問小櫻。

「有，火影大人說我可以多待幾天。」小櫻開心的告訴我愛羅。

「那我就多待幾天吧！反正手鞠說我可以多待幾天。」我愛羅開心的說。

「那我們就一起學習和觀光吧！小熊貓。」小櫻笑笑的說。

「那是小鳴每次叫的稱呼，真是的！」我愛羅沒好氣的說。

「呵呵！我覺得好玩嘛！」小櫻微笑的看著我愛羅。

小櫻真的很喜歡鳴人對我愛羅的稱呼，我愛羅對此稍微有些意見，只是我愛羅知道小櫻很喜歡這個稱呼，每次見面的時候小櫻一定會叫我愛羅這個稱呼，久了我愛羅也不去計較小櫻每次叫這個稱呼，今天能夠見面可是天大的恩賜，小櫻沒想到今天可以見到我愛羅，看見我愛羅的時候小櫻瞬間有股欣喜的感覺，我愛羅也很高興可以見到小櫻，兩人總是有聊不完的話題，我愛羅很高興自己可以認識小櫻，任何人看見他們都很喜歡，所有人都清楚我愛羅有多愛小櫻，小櫻總是笑笑的依偎在我愛羅的身邊，兩人的身影總是那麼的甜蜜。

小櫻和我愛羅在雪忍村甜蜜的玩耍，小櫻很努力的學習醫療忍術，我愛羅則是去請教雪子很多有關行政方面的事情，小櫻知道醫療忍術有很多不同的方法，在雪忍村可以學習到很多的醫療忍術，我愛羅在行政方面的事情在雪子的指導下得到很多的知識，當然除了學習知識之外他們兩人也有去逛雪忍村，雪忍村物產豐富是在雪之國變成春之國後才開始有的，雪忍村在雪影的帶領下是很強盛的村子，雪忍村沒有很好的資源卻有很好的領導人，在有限的資源下發展成這樣強盛的村子，成為風影的我愛羅就是想要學習這方面的知識，我愛羅想要帶領砂忍者村成長，讓砂忍者村的村民可以過富足的生活，因此我愛羅在雪子身上學到很多的東西。

「嗯？這不是薄雪草嗎？」雪子看見鼬手上拿的東西。

「是啊！剛剛看見就想說摘下來給妳。」鼬把花拿給雪子。

「花語是重要的回憶，真美！」雪子笑笑的說。

「呵呵！」鼬喜歡看雪子的笑容。

我愛羅進入雪影辦公室的時候聽見雪子和鼬的話，我愛羅看見雪子桌上的花只是微笑，他想要把這朵花送給小櫻，代表他們之間的重要回憶，我愛羅清楚自己很久沒有送小櫻東西，那種花自己一定可以送給小櫻，小櫻看見後一定會很高興的，小櫻是很可愛的女孩，笑起來非常的好看，我愛羅很喜歡看小櫻的笑容，我愛羅覺得自己一定是被小櫻的笑容給迷惑，因此才會那樣的喜歡小櫻，我愛羅刻意去問鼬薄雪草要去哪裡摘，鼬清楚我愛羅是想要把薄雪草送給小櫻，雪子知道薄雪草只要送給情人就代表情人之間重要的回憶，我愛羅馬上就去摘薄雪草給小櫻。

「小櫻，這花給妳。」我愛羅害羞的說。

「謝謝！」小櫻害羞的接下來。

「妳喜歡就好。」我愛羅很喜歡看小櫻的笑容。

「這花真漂亮。」小櫻仔細的觀察。

「這是薄雪草，花語是重要的回憶。」我愛羅解說。

「真是美麗的花語。」小櫻會很珍惜這花的。

我愛羅看見小櫻把花珍惜的收好，小櫻很感謝我愛羅對她這樣好，小櫻每次都非常的珍惜兩人見面的時間，珍惜兩人在一起的感情，我愛羅很高興可以擁有小櫻這位女朋友，兩人的感情越來越好，我愛羅不急於娶小櫻為妻子，感情是需要慢慢培養的，除非我愛羅有十足的把握，要不然他們真的不急著結婚，對他們來說還是需要時間去適應的，至少也要等到小櫻有心理準備他們才會成婚，手鞠和堪九郎也不催促我愛羅成婚，現在手鞠和堪九郎也還沒成婚，因此他們才沒有催促我愛羅。

小櫻輕輕的靠在我愛羅的肩膀上，輕輕的閉上眼睛回想他們之間的回憶，小櫻知道那些回憶都是非常重要的，我愛羅很喜歡這樣的相處情形，我愛羅不擅長言語，小櫻很清楚我愛羅不擅長言語，小櫻也不介意我愛羅這麼不擅長言語，有時候很多事情不需要言語就可以表達，只要有默契很多事情就可以用肢體動作做出來，小櫻和我愛羅就是這樣的人，不擅長言語的情人都是用肢體動作溝通的，其實肢體動作總是有樂趣存在的，這種樂趣只有情人之間可以體會，我愛羅會用一些動作來告訴小櫻說自己有多愛她，小櫻總是可以了解握愛羅的意思，他們之間非常的相愛，很少會因為一點小事情而吵架，畢竟兩人見面的時間很少，所以總是很珍惜能夠在一起的時間。

「薄雪草只有在雪之國生長，是獨一無二的種類。」小櫻看著瓶子裡的薄雪草。

「嗯！每個國家都有特殊的植物。」我愛羅有感而發。

「小熊貓一定是去問雪子大人的。」小櫻大概猜的出來。

「嗯！我是去問鼬哥哥的，因為我剛好看見鼬哥哥送小雪姊姊薄雪草。」我愛羅有些臉紅。

「鼬大人真的很疼雪子大人呢！他們的感情真好啊！」小櫻覺得鼬和雪子總是很甜蜜的在一起。

「他們從以前感情就很好，小雪姊姊很早就接任雪影這個位子。」我愛羅還記得雪子剛當上雪影的樣子。

「抱歉！打擾兩位了，雪影姊姊請你們回去，而且晚餐時間也要到了。」空出現在他們兩人的面前。

「空，小渚寄信來了，等下吃飽飯一起看吧！」舞子大叫。

「好！」空知道在木葉的同伴寄信回來的時間到了。

我愛羅和小櫻一起回到雪子在雪忍村的家，他們兩人現在寄住在這裡，有些雪忍在村子裡有自己的公寓或是家，並不是所有的雪忍都住在一起，有的人還住在領主的城堡裡，那個人是領主風花小雪的情人和貼身保鏢，也是雪忍暗部第三小隊的隊長，宇智波祥，是宇智波宸的兄長，雪影的寢居和火影的寢居是一樣的設計，因此很多外地的旅客來雪忍村的時，如果是很熟又不會對雪影造成威脅的人都會邀請在雪影的寢居來居住，當然木葉籍的忍者大多都會住在雪影的寢居當中，擁有木葉籍的雪忍會和雪影住在一起，負責保護雪影的安全。

「煮好了。」雪子把今天的晚餐端出來。

「真香啊！今天是燉肉料理啊！」幻看著妹妹說。

「是啊！花了我不少時間呢！」雪子笑笑的說。

「今天是雪子大人煮晚餐？」小櫻似乎不太能相信。

「是啊！怎麼了？」雪子有些不解的問。

「暗部副隊長會做飯很稀奇嗎？」幻笑笑的說。

「有點……」小櫻有些尷尬。

「小雪姊姊和幻哥哥都會做飯，可不要小看他們。」我愛羅沒有驚訝的感覺。

「好厲害喔！」小櫻讚嘆。

「不會做飯的話會餓死的。」幻開玩笑的說。

「好了啦！快點吃飯啦！」雪子無奈的說。

「媽媽～」羽音開心的大叫。

「和夜夙先去洗手就可以吃飯了。」雪子微笑的說。

「好的！」羽音先去洗手。

「好的，姑姑。」夜夙乖乖的聽話。

「他們真乖。」小櫻看見這樣的情形有感而發。

「小羽回家了？」鼬看見羽音的東西。

「嗯！先去洗手準備吃飯。」雪子微笑的說。

「好。」鼬先去洗手。

雪子把飯菜一一的端上桌，先去洗手和梳洗的人都已經回到飯桌上，羽音和夜夙已經準備等不及想要吃飯，小櫻看見他們的樣子只是微笑，這兩個孩子真的很可愛，看起來真的很像自己的隊友，羽音高興的在自己的父母親懷裡撒嬌，夜夙則是規規矩矩的待在父親的身邊，夜夙多少會懼怕幻的存在，幻可是很嚴格的父親，因此夜夙很懼怕幻的存在，小櫻看見這樣的情形只是微笑，那個不苟言笑的孩子會懼怕木葉的暗部大隊長，不過夜夙可以說是很乖的孩子，這次來到雪忍村學習的時候，羽音和夜夙都幫了她很多忙，小櫻沒想到這兩個小孩非常的厲害，對醫療忍術懂得非常的多，看樣子是他們的父母親的關係。

「真好吃，雪子大人弄的東西真好吃。」小櫻開心的說。

「謝謝稱讚，妳喜歡就好。」雪子微笑的說。

「媽媽，我可以吃甜點了嗎？」羽音撒嬌的問。

「我去拿吧！」幻起身去拿點心。

「爸爸，我去幫忙。」夜夙馬上跟過去。

「小羽吃飽了嗎？」雪子溫柔的問。

「嗯！我吃飽了。」羽音開心的對雪子說。

「羽音都沒變呢！還是那樣愛撒嬌。」我愛羅看見這樣的情形說。

「跟鳴人真的很像，鳴人也很喜歡對卡卡西老師撒嬌。」小櫻看見這樣的情形有感而發。

「小鳴從以前就這樣愛撒嬌，不小心被我們寵壞了。」幻把點心拿出來給大家吃。

「誰叫小鳴和小羽都那麼可愛。」千葉可是了解自己的小妹和姪女。

「呵呵！是呀！小羽和小鳴都很可愛呢！大家才會這樣寵愛她們。」雪子微笑的說。

「的確是這樣。」小櫻了解她們兩個人的可愛之處。

我愛羅看見這樣子只是微笑，小櫻的笑容在我愛羅眼中才是最可愛的，小櫻的一切我愛羅都很喜歡，雖然說當初會和小櫻交往不過就是個意外，可是我愛羅很喜歡那個意外，至少小櫻是沒有負擔的和自己交往的，小櫻總是會被一些新奇的事物給吸引，那個樣子的小櫻真的很迷人，我愛羅也不會很討厭小櫻的存在，只要可以看見小櫻的笑容什麼事情都是值得的，這點是我愛羅清楚的地方，小櫻的一切我愛羅一定會守護好的，我愛羅不會讓任何人侵犯小櫻的一切，只要可以看見小櫻平安什麼事情都是值得高興的。

「小櫻，妳是我見過最美的女生了。」我愛羅開心的說。

「謝謝你，我愛羅。」小櫻微笑的說。

「聽小雪姐姐說，妳是櫻花轉世的天使。」我愛羅把從雪子口中得知的事情跟小櫻說。

「櫻花的天使？」小櫻還是不解。

「是的，我遇見了櫻花所轉世的天使，她非常漂亮又堅強。」我愛羅把自己的認知跟小櫻說。

「親愛的小熊貓，你最好了。」小櫻故意叫我愛羅這個綽號。

「呵呵～！我愛妳。」我愛羅微笑。

「我也是，我愛你。」小櫻也微笑。End


	65. 家人(佐鳴)

四代火影之子和木葉名門之後是木葉當中最為人知曉的，佐助身為名門之後擁有天才般的血統，鳴人是四代火影之子擁有不服輸的精神，兩人之間沒有很特別的共通點，卻有兩個相似的地方，第一就是他們都是孤兒，第二就是他們僅剩下唯一的親人，佐助剩下的親人是自己的哥哥鼬，鳴人剩下的親人是自己的姊姊雪子，鳴人有個好處是從小有兩位疼愛他的哥哥，和總是溫柔的對待他的姊姊，佐助唯一的優勢就是曾經擁有過家人，享受過父母親的疼愛，這是鳴人沒有的地方，也是鳴人最大的缺憾，十幾年前的九尾妖狐事件讓雪子和鳴人失去了父親，不到一年後他們的母親因為思念父親過度而死亡，撫養他們兩人的人木葉的守護妖獸遙月，化為人形的遙月守護這兩個孩子，並且和卡卡西以及伊魯卡一同撫養他們長大。

「火影直屬暗部第三小隊正副隊長在此交接任務。」雪子拿下面具把任務的捲軸交給綱手。

「小雪、鼬，你們辛苦了，出去臥底這麼多年了。」綱手心疼眼前的兩個孩子。

「這是我們該做的，火影大人您不必這麼說。」鼬只是點頭回答。

「我們回去休息了。」雪子很想要離開火影辦公室。

「嗯！」綱手馬上同意。

綱手比誰都清楚他們兩人是木葉高層體系之下的犧牲者，夾在族人與木葉之間的鼬不得不選擇滅族，因為天才般的能力被木葉高層訓練為最強的忍者冰姬，實質上不過是專屬木葉的殺手，因此雪子才會選擇殺了木葉的高層，包含根部的負責人團藏，綱手從遙月的口中知道真相後什麼話也沒說，很多事情總是在大部分的人仇視和既得利益下實行的，當初要討伐曉的關係不得不讓雪子從臥底任務當中回來，加入二十小隊的隊員當中，千鈞一髮之際救回阿斯瑪，利用本身學習到的忍術成功的殺了曉的成員，讓木葉的上忍、新生代的忍者都知道她的實力，享譽各大國美名的冰姬重出江湖，冰冷的冷豔殺手出現在曉所有成員的面前，完成這項任務後單獨一人阻止佐助和鼬的自相殘殺，並且利用自身為了卡卡西而開發出來的醫療忍術醫好他們的眼睛，主要是因為雪子知道鼬並沒有錯，只是和自己一樣擁有天才般的一切才不得不殺了自己的族人，雪子告訴佐助真相到底是什麼，復仇之後又會有誰在等待他，是空虛還是寂寞。

「我回來了。」雪子打開家裡的大門。

「我煮好晚餐了，要吃嗎？」伊魯卡貼心的問。

「不了，我想洗澡睡覺。」雪子直接拒絕。

「這樣啊！辛苦了。」伊魯卡微笑的說。

雪子洗澡過後直接倒在床上睡覺，後面執行完成任務的鳴人高興的回家，家裡有熱騰騰的晚餐在等待他，大和受邀到他們家作客吃飯，遙月回到家稍作休息，木葉還有很多事情要處理，鼬和佐助回歸木葉之後就暫時和雪子以及鳴人居住在一起，溫暖的家庭生活就此展開，鳴人回到家的第一件事情就是習慣搜尋雪子的存在，這是雪子出任務後鳴人一直以來養成的習慣，畢竟姊姊雪子是他僅剩唯一的親人，沒有自己最愛的姊姊在身邊，鳴人會覺得特別的奇怪，很多年來鳴人不曾看見自己的姊姊是安心的生活，木葉虧欠他們真的太多了，鳴人很不想要失去身邊的任何一個人，失去他們鳴人一定會痛苦無比的，唯一有血緣關係的姊姊是鳴人一直以來最珍惜的親人，因為沒有人可以替代雪子的存在，唯有雪子的溫柔才能安撫鳴人寂寞的心靈。

「伊魯卡哥哥，姊姊呢？」鳴人沒看見雪子擔心的問。

「小雪正在睡覺，快來吃晚餐吧！」伊魯卡溫和的說。

「小雪不會離開的，她不是答應過你了嗎？」卡卡西摸摸鳴人的頭。

「唔…」鳴人聽見這話不知道要說什麼。

「伊魯卡老師，這是鳴人的習慣嗎？只要一回家就開始找小雪姊姊？」佐助不解的問。

「這是小鳴長年來養成的習慣，畢竟小雪是小鳴唯一有血緣關係的親人。」遙月端出飯菜的時候解答。

「遙月大人，這事情應該是我來才對。」伊魯卡馬上去做這件事情。

「真是的！都已經是一家人了，還這樣拘束。」遙月無奈的吐出這句話。

「伊魯卡總是不習慣嘛！您就別介意了，遙月大人。」卡卡西笑笑的說。

「遙月媽媽，姊姊她…」鳴人很擔心雪子的狀況。

「放心吧！不會有事情的！現在就讓小雪好好的休息吧！」遙月要鳴人不要去著急這些事情。

「放心吧！鳴人，明天早上一定可以見到生龍活虎的小雪姊姊的。」佐助拍拍鳴人的肩膀安慰鳴人。

隔天早上雪子很早就清醒了，因為鳴人利用變身術變成五歲小孩的樣子去吵醒雪子，雪子拿自己的弟弟沒有法子只好醒來摸摸鳴人的頭，鳴人這才高興的去叫醒佐助，佐助被鳴人吵醒後也沒有多說什麼，怎麼說鳴人都是他最愛的人，佐助可是非常的喜歡鳴人，就算想要復仇內心當中還是想念這位總是救贖他的陽光，鳴人的一切在不自覺當中非常的吸引佐助，到最後佐助還是帶著香憐、重吾、水月回到木葉，當初佐助見識到冰姬這號人物的可怕性時，才知道冰姬就是鳴人的姊姊，也是自己哥哥的上司，非常冷豔的殺手，連自己都沒有辦法可以打過她的，冰姬不愧是被喻為最強的忍者，擁有絕對的才能和領導能力，能讓暗部第三小隊永遠都沒有辦法換隊長，傑出的一切是很多人想要拉攏的對象，可惜雪子不會因為利益而背叛自己的原則的。

「鳴人，你為什麼知道我打不過你姊姊？」佐助好奇的問鳴人。

「姊姊她會五大元素，甚至可以把那些元素應用自如，到現在沒有一位忍者成功的打敗過我姐姐。」鳴人把原因給說出來。

「但是我哥她可以和你姊打成平手。」佐助想起這件事情。

「那件事情已經過了好幾年了，現在誰都說不清。」鳴人一直相信雪子是最強的。

「哥哥和小雪姊姊到底經歷過什麼樣的童年和什麼樣的生活？」佐助很想要知道這一點。

「佐助，你不要去知道比較好，不然你會想要毀滅木葉的。」鳴人太清楚真相到底是什麼以及佐助的個性。

「鳴人…」佐助看見鳴人的表情大概就了解鳴人不想說的原因。

「對不起，佐助。」鳴人比任何人都清楚真相太過沈重。

「小鳴、佐助，你們起床就下來吃早飯了。」雪子在樓梯口上大叫。

「好的！姊姊，馬上就下去。」鳴人馬上回答。

「走吧！今天的早餐一定很好吃。」佐助微笑的說。

「是啊！畢竟是姊姊親自下廚的。」鳴人展開笑容。

「你們兩個快點給我下來，不然早飯要涼了。」雪子不耐煩的催促。

「是！」鳴人知道雪子不耐煩的原因是因為他吵醒雪子，要雪子做早飯給他吃。

有的時候鳴人總是會刻意去吵醒雪子，要雪子幫他弄早飯，鳴人很喜歡吃雪子煮的東西，因此總是會故意做出這樣的事情出來，家中的人大多都寵愛鳴人，因此鳴人想要做的事情大多都會讓鳴人去做，鳴人一直以來都是在這樣的環境中長大，雖然失去親生父母但是卻沒有缺少疼愛，佐助剛來到鳴人的家裡時多少還有些不習慣，佐助這才知道從沒有擁有過父母親的愛的鳴人是有那麼多人的疼愛，一無所有的鳴人是在大家的照顧之下長大的孩子，這樣另類的家庭溫暖和自己以前曾經體會的溫暖沒有什麼兩樣，而且這裡的人背負的過去都是那樣的沈重，無法消除的過去一直都是他們的夢靨，惡夢般的一切讓失去親人的他們總是徘徊在這樣的過去當中，當他們聚在一起時找到可以依靠的地方，全心全意的把鳴人撫養長大，全心全意的把鳴人培養成一位天真善良的小陽光，期許未來他可以照耀木葉的人們，給予木葉最好的生氣，讓人們可以安心的在木葉當中過生活，這裡的人們可是很期待安穩又和平的生活到來，畢竟戰爭奪走他們太多的東西。

「好好吃喔～」鳴人開心的把飯菜給吃完。

「你開心就好，我要出門了。」雪子收拾好碗筷就出門。

「一早的妳要去哪裡？」鼬梳洗下來後看見雪子要出門。

「去忍者學校代課，順便去看一個人，孩子們就麻煩你送一下了。」雪子說完就出門。

鳴人和佐助回來不久後就接受中忍考試和上忍考試，通過暗部的測試進入暗部當中，是同期生當中最早進入暗部的人，鹿丸進入高層工作當中，優越的領導能力讓木葉拿到許多勝利，不可否認的他們這些同期生是一個比一個還要出色，寧次後來也隨著佐助和鳴人的腳步進入暗部，同時他們三個都是暗部第三小隊的成員，上司正好是鼬和雪子，嚴格的訓練他們都一一的接受下來，暗部第三小隊一直以來都是任務成功機率最大的小隊，就算是根出身的人也要絕對服從雪子，是絕對不可以有二心的，不然雪子一定會親手殺了自己的成員，這是很恐怖的規矩，從雪子擔任隊長起就存在的規則，火影的命令在這個小隊當中不一定會有用的，三代火影和五代火影都很清楚暗部直屬第三小隊的人全部只聽從雪子的話，除非遇到緊急事故否則是無法命令的，雪子的規矩讓暗部第三小隊屹立不搖，全部的人都衷心效忠雪子和木葉。

「你在想什麼？佐助。」鳴人在休息室好奇的問。

「沒有，我只是在想你的家人對你真好。」佐助把鳴人抱在懷裡說。

「佐助的家人對佐助不好嗎？伯母不是一向都很疼你的。」鳴人笑笑的說。

「鳴人，你不怨嗎？戰爭和宇智波斑害死了你的父親。」佐助想知道鳴人的心情。

「是很怨，但是復仇的事情姊姊已經做了。」鳴人親吻佐助的臉頰。

「或許應該說木葉對不起的人太多了。」佐助了解鳴人的意思。

佐助把臉埋在鳴人的背後，其實族人可以不用死亡的，如果不是木葉高層的話是不需要的，而且如果不是宇智波斑的話，鼬也不會殺了自己的族人，斑的存在可是說是很恐怖的存在，止水也是因為發現到真相才死亡的，雪子和鼬對這件事情一直耿耿於懷，曉的出現也是斑利用人性的弱點來操縱人而崛起的組織，斑的個性是討厭和平的人，不想要待在對手創建的村子當中，之後引起太多的戰爭，害鳴人差點成為祭品之力，很多、很多的事情真的很令人不知道要說什麼，隨著宇智波斑的死亡，和平也跟著到來。再也沒有人會因為戰爭的關係而失去家人。

鳴人只是用自己的手輕輕的安撫佐助，鳴人就像是陽光一般的在照耀大家，佐助比任何人都清楚鳴人太陽的性質，和鳴人在一起的感覺真的很好，佐助真的很喜歡在鳴人身邊的感覺，只要有鳴人在身邊就好像什麼事情都可以做的很好，暗部第三小隊加入很多不同的新人，水月、重吾、香憐也是暗部第三小隊的人，雪子對於第三小隊有怎麼樣的人都不介意，加上之前祭誤以為死亡的哥哥信正好是雪子不在木葉的代理人，是雪子經過挑選的代理人，擁有和雪子一樣有絕對的權力，可以管理暗部第三小隊的所有成員，非常值得信賴的代理人。

「走吧！我們去吃飯吧！我餓了。」鳴人拉著佐助的手。

「好。」佐助寵溺的說。

「今天要吃什麼呢？我們去找鼬哥哥一起去吧！」鳴人歪著頭想著。

「你說什麼都好。」佐助完全沒有意見。

「佐助，你喜歡這個家嗎？」鳴人毫無心機的問。

「當然喜歡了。」佐助真的很喜歡現在的家人。

鼬在隊長辦公室處理今天的公文，任務完成回來後總是會累積一堆的公文要處理，同時這些公文也要呈交給綱手，偏偏擅長處理這件事的人都不在，雪子因為伊魯卡出任務的關係去代課，信也分派到一個任務要處理，因此只剩下鼬一個人要處理這些堆積如山的公文，鼬正苦惱不知道要如何去處理，而且大多的公文都是去支援別隊的任務，本身自己執行的任務大多早已回報給綱手知道，說實在的鼬真的很不想去處以這堆沒完沒了的公文。

「鼬哥哥，要不要和我們一起去吃中飯？」鳴人打開隊長室的門大聲問。

「不了，你和佐助去吃就可以了。」鼬決定犧牲午餐時間來處理公文。

「哥，你這樣不吃飯的話，小雪姊姊會擔心的。」佐助有些不太高興。

「你別跟我說你打算犧牲午餐時間來處理公文！」雪子站在隊長室的門前叉腰問。

鳴人看見這樣的情況馬上拉著佐助走人，佐助很快就了解到鳴人的意思，看見雪子回來他們就不必去插手這件事情，很多事情他們之間會去解決的，現在只要好好的去和鳴人用餐就可以，現在他們總算過著愜意的生活，雖然有幾位沒有血緣關係的親人在自己的身邊，卻得到比以前還要多的疼愛，他們就像是真正的一家人一般的生活，平時每個人有每個人各自的生活領域，但是遇到重要的事情還是會在一起討論，第七班還是跟以前一樣沒有變化，最多不過就是多了一個人，大和也總是喜歡在卡卡西身邊請教事情，有時候還會提出交手的要求，伊魯卡總是會笑笑的看著這樣的情況，九尾像是一隻小狐狸一樣跟在鳴人的身邊，鳴人也有養一隻叫做露露的黑貓，是鳴人專用的忍貓，鳴人小時候貓婆給鳴人的忍貓，雪子身邊也有一隻白色的忍貓叫做白雪。

這個家有三個正在忍者學校讀書的孩子，一位是卡卡西和伊魯卡從孤兒院收養的孩子叫做湊，另外兩位是雪子和鼬從戰場上撿回來的孩子，男的叫做望，女的叫做弓實，他們總是會玩在一起，一起上學一起玩耍，比真正的兄弟姊妹還要像，而且雪子和鼬也正在計畫要生孩子，小櫻和綱手則是在研究讓男人可以生孩子的藥品，想要造福那些同性在一起的情侶，這個家會熱鬧無比，在未來的不久之後是會的。

佐助很高興自己當初沒有去復仇，因為自己最喜歡的小陽光是不希望自己去復仇的，還好雪子在最緊要的關頭阻止他，回到木葉後佐助發現到自己其實從沒有失去過任何一樣東西的，鳴人總是會跟在自己的身邊，能夠擁有這些很好的家人也是鳴人的功勞，佐助相信自己一定有能力去保護鳴人的，不管鳴人將來是不是火影他都會保護他的。End


	66. 一個像夏天一個像秋天（佐鳴）

『第一次見面看你不太順眼 誰知道後來關係那麼密切 

我們一個像夏天一個像秋天 卻總能把冬天變成了春天 

妳拖我離開一場愛的風雪 我背妳逃出一次夢的斷裂 

遇見一個人然後生命全改變 原來不是戀愛才有的情節 

如果不是你我不會相信 朋友比情人還死心塌地 

就算我忙戀愛 把你冷凍結冰 

你也不會恨我 只是罵我幾句 

如果不是你我不會確定 朋友比情人更懂得傾聽 

我的弦外之音 我的有口無心 

我離不開Darling更離不開你

你了解我所有得意的東西 才常潑我冷水怕我忘形 

你知道我所有丟臉的事情 卻為我的美好形象保密』

佐助和鳴人是默契很好的一對情侶，但同時也總是會吵架成要死要活的狀態，這是他們那一屆畢業的忍者都知道的事情，不過大家已經習慣他們的吵吵鬧鬧，早已經不想要去管他們到底想怎樣，兩人就像是夏天和秋天一個，個性非常的不同，可是總是可以看見兩人之間的默契是那樣的好，佐助也是非常的疼愛鳴人的，鳴人怎麼說也是木葉最寶貝的孩子，有佐助在照顧一點也不需要擔心，佐助總是會好好的照顧鳴人，從小把鳴人看到大的卡卡西和伊魯卡也很高興鳴人找到一位這樣好的夫婿，他們根本就不需要替鳴人擔心，怎麼說鳴人不會無聊到把自己想要找回來的人就這樣白白的失去，反而會好好的把握佐助這個人的存在。

鳴人知道自己和佐助並不是真的和不來，只是有的時候鳴人會看不慣佐助的態度，現在兩人經過許多的風波後在一起，鳴人總是會把握和佐助在一起的時間，鳴人不想要再次失去佐助這個人，鳴人真的很喜歡佐助的存在，只要可以和佐助在一起就真的會很高興，或許就是這樣的原因佐助也總是很努力的會和鳴人在一起，兩個人經過那些事情後都有些成長，佐助不會拋棄鳴人，鳴人也不會衝動行事，當然鳴人也等到自己最喜歡的姊姊回到木葉當中，怎麼說雪子是鳴人剩下且唯一的親人，是不可以失去的親人，當然五代火影綱手也很高興雪子回到木葉當中，她正愁自己的暗部大隊長找不到好人選，雪子回來剛剛好就可以勝任這個位子。

「佐助，要不要一起出去？」鳴人探到佐助的房間問。

「好。」佐助一貫都會這樣回答鳴人。

「去西邊的森林吧！那裡人不多。」鳴人想要去人煙稀少的地方。

「可以。」佐助可是很寵鳴人的。

鳴人很高興佐助會陪他一起去那個地方，鳴人覺得現在的生活讓他多少有種錯覺，好像自己活在夢境當中似的，但佐助卻真正的回到自己的身邊，不需要擔心佐助再次的離開自己，鳴人很感謝上天把佐助還給他，讓他可以安心的繼續待在木葉當中生活，很多事情都已經過去也了解，佐助知道事情的真相後就不會去想做什麼事情，因為雪子早已經把那些事情都完成，佐助根本沒有辦法去做，了解事情的真相後佐助一度想要毀滅木葉卻被雪子阻止，後來自己回到木葉當中才想起有個人總是在等待自己，佐助願意陪在那個人的身邊一輩子，好好的補償他不再離開他。

鳴人開心的樣子早就烙印在佐助的眼中，佐助知道鳴人不管做什麼事情都是憑藉著他那股傻勁，現在的鳴人早就已經多了一份成熟，很多事情都不需要替他擔心，看見鳴人的成長佐助多少有些感慨，怎麼說鳴人都是他最重要的人，或許就是因為很重要的關係，當初才會毅然決然的離開鳴人，可是到最後自己心心念念的卻還是鳴人，這點佐助發現到原來自己失算了，忘記鳴人在自己的內心當中有多大的地位，忘卻鳴人是他最痛苦的事情，至少現在挽回和鳴人在一起的時間，所以才覺得自己的內心的空洞已經補齊了。

鳴人很高興佐助就這樣回到自己的身邊，盼望好久的事情就這樣發生在眼前，佐助很高興自己可以認識到鳴人這位像是陽光般的孩子，因為鳴人的關係讓佐助並沒有墮落到黑暗當中，佐助可是希望鳴人可以永遠的快樂下去，不要因為某些事情而感到沮喪，佐助現在回到木葉會好好的保護鳴人，讓鳴人可以開開心心的過生活，不會讓任何事情鳴人煩惱任何的事情，只要鳴人開心佐助就會很高興，現在佐助已經體會到幸福到底是什麼東西，就好像以前家人在自己的身邊一樣的感覺。

「哇～好久沒來這裡了。」鳴人高興的在草地上打滾。

「別玩的太高興了，小心著涼。」佐助會細心的提醒這件事情。

「嗯！」鳴人開心的深呼吸。

「呵呵！」佐助用寵溺的眼神看著鳴人。

『還是看見鳴人的笑容我就會很高興，原來幸福就是這樣簡單，我以前竟然都不知道。』佐助很後悔自己以前所犯下的錯誤。

『看小鳴高興成那樣，我也不打擾他們了。』雪子看見這樣的情形馬上離開。

「姊姊…」鳴人似乎感覺到雪子的氣息。

「怎麼了？」佐助關心的問。

「沒事。」鳴人搖頭沒有說什麼。

「是嗎？」佐助識相的不去問。

佐助是大蛇丸的弟子怎麼可能不知道剛剛有人來看過他們兩人的跡象，那個人並沒有打擾他們兩人做的事情，反而是靜靜的離開他們的身邊，只有鳴人知道那個人是誰，佐助根本就沒有信心可以打的過那個人，鳴人似乎認識那個人到底是誰，不過佐助卻沒有刻意去問鳴人那個人到底是誰，佐助知道就算自己去問鳴人，鳴人也不會說那個人是誰的，佐助不了解現今木葉當中到底有誰可以不被自己發現，而把氣息隱藏的這麼好，他們同屆畢業的忍者做不到，卡卡西和伊魯卡的氣息也很好感應的出來，這個人的氣息讓佐助感到很陌生，和自己的兄長鼬似乎很相似，佐助可以確定這個人並不是自己的哥哥，很久以前有遇過這個氣息，佐助絞盡腦汁就是想不出來這個人到底是誰，明明是很熟悉的氣息卻不知道這個人是誰。

「佐助，不要想了，你當然不知道她是誰。」鳴人笑笑的告訴佐助這件事情。

「鳴人，你知道？」佐助對於這件事情有些好奇。

「我當然知道，這個人跟我有血緣關係，是我身邊最親近的人。」鳴人想起很久以前的美好。

「你的親人？」佐助似乎有點不了解鳴人到底在說什麼。

「呵呵！」鳴人對於這件事情反而笑而不答。

佐助知道鳴人不想要說的話就真的不會說，因此也沒有刻意去強迫鳴人一定要告訴自己那個人到底是誰，竟然鳴人都已經不願說了，佐助又何必去強迫自己最愛的人說出來呢？怎麼說那個人是誰其實和佐助並沒有很直接的關係，很多事情佐助不需要去計較那麼多，佐助心裡面有底那個人是不想要曝光才這樣的，鳴人很清楚那個人的個性，而且根本不需要擔心那個人到底會做出什麼事情來，如果那個人想要殺了他們的話，早就已經動手不需要等到現在，而且佐助一定沒有辦法可以抵擋那個人的，鳴人很清楚自己的姊姊是因為不想要打擾他們才會離開，要是自己的姊姊動手的話他們可是連還手的機會都沒有，雪子的強大鳴人可是很清楚的，戰場上鳴人就見過雪子殺人的樣子。

鳴人高興著牽著佐助的手一起回家去，佐助看見鳴人高興的樣子也就沒有多說什麼，似乎並不打算去問鳴人剛剛到底發生什麼事情，反正只要鳴人沒有說話自己就不需要去問太多，何況很多事情要是真的有威脅的話，鳴人一定會知道的，鳴人現在已經是非常出色的忍者，不需要太過於擔心這件事情，佐助一直以來都很相信鳴人的，看見鳴人開開心心的樣子莫過於自己最高興，或許那個人真的和鳴人有血緣關係，佐助曾經聽過卡卡西說過鳴人還有一個姊姊的存在，那個人可是木葉忍者村當中最厲害的忍者，到現在沒有人可以知道她是誰。

「佐助，你知道嗎？剛剛那個人是我的姊姊喔！」鳴人開心的對佐助說。

「你的姊姊？」佐助對於這件事情有些疑問。

「嗯！我的姊姊，她很厲害的。」鳴人帶有懷念的味道說。

「你的姊姊到底是什麼樣的人物，似乎比所有人都還要厲害。」佐助對於這件事情感到懷疑。

「今天你就會看見她了，姊姊說今天她會回家的。」鳴人笑笑的說。

「嗯！」佐助知道很多事情答案就要顯現出來。

當佐助和鳴人回到家後發現到卡卡西、伊魯卡、鼬都已經回來了，裡面來有包含一位佐助並不認識的人，鳴人看見那位女性後馬上衝過去抱她，雪子看見鳴人這樣只是笑笑的，她的弟弟不管有多久都不會變，還是那樣的可愛讓人疼愛，佐助才恍然大悟原來那位女性就是鳴人的姊姊，雪子真的很像鳴人這個孩子，他們看起來就真的很像是親姊弟，卡卡西和伊魯卡看見鳴人的動作大多只有寵溺，怎麼說鳴人都是很可愛的孩子，做什麼事情他們都不需要太過擔心，雪子也不會對自己的弟弟痛下殺手的。

「我回來了，小鳴。」雪子摸摸鳴人的頭。

「好慢喔！姊姊。」鳴人很開心的抱著雪子。

「你好，小鼬的弟弟，我是鳴人的姊姊，雪子。」雪子微笑的對佐助說。

「妳好。」佐助很有禮貌的打招呼。

『原來剛剛在我們附近的人真的是鳴人的姊姊，她感覺的出來真的很強，沒想到木葉當中有這樣強大的人。』佐助看見雪子的感覺多少有點壓迫感。

『呵呵！原來佐助就是小鳴喜歡的人呀！兩個人的個性真的差很多呢！』雪子看見這樣的情形想。

一家人馬上開開心心的吃今天的晚餐，鳴人和佐助開心的和大家聊天，雪子發現到鳴人和佐助的個性雖然不一樣，可是很有默契的把所有事情都做完，佐助也非常的照顧鳴人，這點讓雪子真的很放心，怎麼說自己心愛的弟弟有人照顧雪子就感覺真的很放心，雪子多少還是會擔心自己的笨蛋弟弟鳴人，加上鳴人可愛的樣子還是會有人想要奪取的，雪子總是會不著痕跡的保護自己的寶貝弟弟，也就是這樣練就雪子一身的功夫，只有鳴人才察覺的出來雪子的存在，雪子本身就是保護鳴人的存在，這是雪子一直以來關心鳴人的方式。

「佐助，不好意思，我這笨弟弟就麻煩你了。」雪子告訴佐助這件事情。

「不會，我很高興我可以照顧鳴人，鳴人對我來說是很重要的人。」佐助把自己內心的話都說出來。

「是嗎？你和小鳴的個性差很多呢！一個像是夏天一個像是秋天，可是卻意外的柔和。」雪子發表自己的感言。

「妳太過抬舉我了，我只是盡力去做我自己的事情而已。」佐助是會用自己的生命在保護鳴人的。

「謝謝你這樣幫我保護我弟弟，這下子我就放心了。」雪子回來不過就是想要確認這點。

「姊姊要離開木葉嗎？」鳴人很擔心這個問題。

「我不會離開的，但是不跟你們住在一起。」雪子回答自己弟弟的問題。

「綱手大人任命我們為暗部大隊長和副隊長，所以我們是不會離開木葉的。」鼬說的話讓鳴人放心。

鳴人聽見這個消息馬上就笑了，還好自己最喜歡的姊姊不會離開自己，佐助知道鳴人其實真的很喜歡跟大家一起生活，現在不管是自己的親人還是愛人都已經回到自己的身邊，鳴人真的很高興，戰爭過去後很多事情都不需要太過擔心，幸福的生活就這樣來臨，鳴人很高興幸福的生活就這樣來臨，他不需要擔心太多的事情，佐助回到自己的身邊後把所有的事情都打理的很好，鳴人可以安心的待在佐助的身邊，然後日子就這樣一直、一直下去，直到他們變成老爺爺、老奶奶的時候，他們就會用回憶來回想現在的生活，這樣幸福無比的生活。

「佐助，我們要一輩子在一起喔！」鳴人看著佐助說。

「當然，我們會一輩子在一起的。」佐助承諾這件事。

「佐助會一直待在我身邊的。」鳴人很高興佐助可以陪他。

「那是一定的，我們約好了。」佐助會做到的。End


	67. 有你真好（佐鳴）

『這時候最能讓我想起你，多希望你在這裡，oh~~~

你總是願意　把你的手心　借給我握緊。

該往哪裡，我總是依賴著你，你是我的方向感，oh~~~（YA）

我可以確定，你會帶著我，朝對的方向前進。

I'm thinking of you，　我有你真好，你能讓煩惱變得渺小，我遇見一個最懂我的人，我會提醒自己，把這份愛收好。

I'm thinking of you，　我有你真好，只要牽著你的手就知道，我不是一個人在這世界停靠，因為我擁有你（擁有你）　在我心裡。

Thinking of you.　有你真好

Thinking of you.　嗚～哦～

因為有你，我看見世界的美麗。

I'm thinking of you，　我有你真好（擁有你真好），只要牽著你的手就知道(就知道)，我不是一個人在這世界停靠，因為我擁有你（因為有你）　在我心裡。

I'm thinking of you，　我有你真好，只要牽著你的手就知道（我就知道），我早已經沒有任何缺少，因為我擁有你 OH～　在我心裡。

Thinking of you.　有你真好

Thinking of you.　有你真好』

佐助知道自己可以得到救贖是因為鳴人的關係才會得到救贖的，鳴人就像是陽光一般的來到佐助的內心世界當中，以前族人被殺之後佐助的內心就變成黯淡無光的黑暗，到最後想要把自己的親生哥哥鼬給殺死，如果鳴人那時候沒有進入自己的內心的話，佐助一定會這樣做的，佐助從沒有忘記那件事情，可是卻忘了很多事情都是不得已才這麼做的，現在佐助回歸木葉後，總是會刻意的和鳴人在一起，讓自己的小陽光可以不要離開自己的身邊，鳴人自然也知道佐助的不安，所以並沒有很在乎這件事情。

「鳴人，我洗好了。」佐助告訴鳴人這件事情。

「好，我知道了，等我一下，晚飯快好了。」鳴人正在廚房裡面忙東忙西的。

「媽媽，我去擺碗筷。」小星看見這樣的情形馬上說。

「小星，我是男的，不要老是叫我媽媽！」鳴人對於這件事情還是耿耿於懷。

「你計較這個做什麼，都已經嫁給我了還要計較。」佐助聽見這句話不知道要怎樣說。

「哼！我就是不高興。」鳴人把晚餐給端上桌。

小星在鳴人嫁給佐助之後才改口的，但是鳴人還是希望小星可以叫自己以前的稱呼，只是佐助卻不願意小星改回來，總是會跟小星還有鳴人洗腦這件事情，久了鳴人還是會抱怨卻不叫自己的孩子改回稱呼，鳴人弄好所有的事情之後就去廚房拿貓食給自己的忍貓露露吃，然後才和大家一起開開心心的吃飯，這個家所擁有的溫暖是那樣的令人著迷，鳴人一點也不後悔把小星撿回來，佐助有的時候會覺得自己也是變相的被鳴人撿回來的人，能夠待在鳴人的身邊感覺真的很好。

現在一點點簡單的幸福就可以滿足，佐助發現到自己回來之後願望就變小了，和鳴人一樣小的願望，至少現在他們的親人也都在木葉，甚至可以隨時隨地的看到自己的親人，很多事情都不需要太過擔心，有了自己的孩子之後兩人之間的羈絆更是穩固，小星總是會在他們的身邊學習很多的事情，鳴人也如願的當上火影這個職位，佐助也盡心盡力的在旁邊陪伴鳴人，小星現在也是出色的忍者候補，什麼事情都不需要太過擔心，戰爭過後才了解到原來簡單又平凡的幸福才是大家追求的東西，只要緊握戀人的手可以和戀人在一起就真的很美好。

「好好吃喔～」小星真的很喜歡吃鳴人煮的東西。

「你的手藝有進步，鳴人。」佐助誇獎鳴人。

「要是不進步的話，那些新娘課程也是白學了。」鳴人想到那時的課程就頭大。

「嫂嫂果然很嚴格的訓練你。」佐助知道鳴人的痛苦，雪子可是不會輕易就放水的。

「哼！還不都是你害的。」鳴人對於這點還是不爽。

「媽媽就不要在意了嘛！我很高興可以吃到媽媽煮的晚餐。」小星對於這件事情真的感到很開心。

「是嗎？那就好。」鳴人知道因為自己很忙所以很少可以陪伴小星。

「小星長大了呢！真不好意思，因為我們很忙的關係，所以沒時間陪你。」佐助摸摸小星的頭。

「沒關係的，爸爸，我每天可以看見你們就很好。」小星其實對於這件事情不是很在意。

「我們會盡量陪在你的身邊的，小星。」鳴人才不會讓自己的孩子感到孤單。

「是啊！在忙也要陪你。」佐助知道鳴人不想要讓小星體會到他們以前的痛苦。

以前的孤單好似現在都已經不存在了，佐助知道鳴人開朗的外表之下感受到的孤單不比自己還要少，什麼都沒擁有過的鳴人不懂失去的道理，這點佐助會全盤的否定，鳴人並不是什麼都沒擁有過，只是擁有之後很快就失去，最重要的是鳴人的得失心並不是很重，他有的會努力的去珍惜，沒有的也不會去刻意強求，只是自己卻不懂鳴人的心態，認為鳴人不會懂自己的想法，卻忘記鳴人是傷害最深的人，只有安安靜靜的等待自己回來，有時候佐助真想要否定當初的自己，如果那時候懂鳴人的感受，就不會選擇這樣輕易的離開，然後忘記等待自己的痛苦，只有在失去後才知道要珍惜，這是最笨的人的作法。

「我果然還是會覺得對你感到很抱歉。」佐助摸當初自己傷了鳴人的傷口。

「我沒事的，不要去想太多了。」鳴人靠在佐助的懷裡說著。

「對不起。」佐助總是會這樣對鳴人說。

「佐助，我不想要聽你說對不起。」鳴人不想要聽到那三個字。

「以後我會在你和小星的身邊，一直的陪伴你們。」佐助親吻鳴人。

「這樣就夠了，有你的陪伴就好。」鳴人早已經不去介意。

「謝謝你願意等我回來。」佐助對於這件事情很開心。

鳴人什麼話都沒說的靠在佐助的身邊，兩人很久以前有個共同的約定，現在這個約定也都實現了，鳴人願意等待佐助的歸來是希望自己可以和佐助一起實現那個約定，很多時候佐助在鳴人內心當中佔的份量可是比任何人想像中的還要大，鳴人不會輕言放棄許多事情，所以才會那樣靜靜的等待佐助回來，而且鳴人也想要等待自己的姊姊回到木葉當中，那個為了自己總是犧牲自己的姊姊。

「佐助，說好了，我們要一起走到生命的盡頭。」鳴人輕輕的說出這句話來。

「當然，我們會一起走到生命的盡頭。」佐助不會放棄鳴人的。

很多事情只有自己好好把握就可以得到，鳴人很努力的去把握那些機會，他告訴自己一定要實現自己的夢想，不管發生什麼事情都要實現自己的夢想，佐助會陪伴在自己的身邊，陪自己一起實現夢想的，只是佐助曾經離開過自己一段時間，那段時間是鳴人最痛苦的時候，好不容易等到佐助回到自己的身邊，鳴人只是靜靜的和佐助會面什麼話也都沒說，之後就像現在的生活一樣，陪伴在自己的身邊，直到木葉高層確定佐助不是叛忍之後，一切就恢復應該有的生活，鳴人也很高興佐助可以恢復自由之身。

「現在我的一切都是你給予的，鳴人。」佐助對於這件事情可是很清楚。

「我也是喔！我的一切也是佐助你給的。」鳴人對於這件事情一點也不想要否認。

他們都清楚自己的生活是對方給予的，有了對方之後他們的生活多采多姿，他們從不會去抱怨那些事情，雖然偶爾會吵吵架，但是對他們來說卻無傷大雅，吵架儼然已經成為他們的生活情趣，簡單又不失溫馨的生活情趣，鬥嘴對他們來說已經不是很大的事情，實際上他們很高興可以擁有這樣的生活，儘管兩個男孩在一起不能孕育子嗣，但是對他們來說只要有對方就可以生活的很好，木葉高層想盡辦法想要分開他們，可是佐助卻有辦法對他們施壓，雪子也不會給予他們好臉色看的，至於子嗣的問題他們暫時還不想要考慮，畢竟很多時候這並不是攸關他們的問題。

「真的很幸福，和佐助在一起，真的很幸福。」鳴人真的很喜歡現在的生活。

「我也是，和你在一起真的很幸福。」佐助很高興自己可以擁有這樣的幸福。

「小星那孩子真的很出色，果然佐助教導過後真的不需要擔心。」鳴人笑笑的對佐助說。

「小星的資質本身就很棒，我不需要刻意教導就會。」佐助知道鳴人收養了一位很棒的孩子。

他們兩人的世界總是充滿感謝的話語，和對方在一起他們的內心當中只有滿滿的感謝，佐助總是希望懷裡的人可以過的很好，村子裡的人們早已經認同鳴人成為他們的火影，鳴人很高興自己可以實現夢想，最想要在一起的人也陪伴在自己的身邊，很多事情都已經是那樣的美好，他們的生活並沒有美中不足，有了小星這個孩子就什麼事情都不用擔心，不管有沒有血緣關係都是他們的孩子，就像是以前卡卡西和伊魯卡做的事情一樣，撫養和自己沒有血緣關係的鳴人和雪子，陪伴他們長大成人。

佐助知道鳴人是在沒有血緣關係的哥哥卡卡西的撫養下長大的孩子，很多時候可以看見鳴人身上多少會有點他們的影子存在，現在卡卡西願意把自己最愛的孩子交給自己照顧，佐助多少很感謝自己的老師，就是因為有自己的老師才會有現在的鳴人，鳴人對於佐助的愛是那樣說不上來的，無法用言語表達的愛情，他們總是會用行動去表達自己的愛，告訴對方說他們是有多麼的愛著對方，他們的默契也沒有變壞，還是跟以前一樣那麼好，總是可以一起解決許多的任務，現在總是一起解決許多的公文，然後一起陪伴小星，一起教導小星功課，一起在這個家中創造許多的回憶。

「很高興有你在身邊，佐助，有你真好。」鳴人很高興自己擁有這樣好的一位情人。

「我也是，我也很高興有你在身邊，鳴人，有你真好。」佐助牽起鳴人的手。

「我很高興遇見一位最懂我的人，那個人就是你喔！佐助。」鳴人很高興他可以找到一位這樣愛他的人。

「鳴人，你才是那個最懂我的人，只有你才可以帶給我這樣美好的生活。」佐助知道自己找到一位很愛他的人。

他們懂雙方的一切，佐助知道自己當初追鳴人是追的多麼的辛苦，但是他也很清楚可以和鳴人在一起根本不需要擔心什麼事情，他們兩人在一起之後雙方付出的心力不多也不少，整個天平都是剛剛好的，他們總是處在一個平衡點上面，然後和對方開開心心的在一起，中間雖然發生過許多的事情，但是卻沒有給他們造成什麼麻煩，失去過後他們又更是珍惜對方，畢竟他們也不想要再承受那樣的痛苦，失去自己最愛的人的痛苦，那種痛苦可是很令人受不了的，錐心之痛可是會要了人的命的。

「鳴人，不管今生還是來世我們都要在一起，你說好嗎？」佐助膽顫心驚的問鳴人。

「當然好了，佐助，下輩子我還是會跟你在一起的。」鳴人很乾脆的答應佐助。

「到時候我一定會找到你的。」佐助相信自己一定可以找到鳴人的。

「我也是，我也會找到你的。」鳴人相信自己也可以找到自己最愛的人。

「這個家我很喜歡，有你有小星，你讓我體會到幸福的存在。」佐助說出自己的感想。

「我也很喜歡這個家，你和小星都是我最重要的人。」鳴人對於這兩個人看的很重要。

「只有你們是不可以失去的，所以不管怎樣我都會好好的保護你們。」佐助承諾這件事情。

「謝謝你，佐助。」鳴人很感謝佐助這樣做。End


	68. 你可曾看見？（鼬雪）鼬生日賀文（慎）

6月9日香碗豆花(SweetPea)

花語：溫柔的回憶

花占卜：您是個專情的人，當您愛上某人時，您願意情深款款地獻出您的真情，但有時太過癡情，反而增加了對方的精神壓力，與您提出分手。不過，您會有很多機會結織異性，到時您再檢討一下之前的失敗經驗吧。

花箴言：當失去的時候，才會了解其真正的價值。

鼬是自認為自己只是很平常的人，只是沒想到會因為自己的天資聰穎而被選上臥底人員，曾幾何時自己懷念的故鄉以及家人早已經不復存在，現在唯一剩下的親人就是自己的弟弟佐助，可偏偏並不是陪在自己身邊的人，陪伴在自己身邊的人曾經是自己的上司，也是自己想要追求的女人，只是他們兩人剛好被三代火影外放到外頭去處理該死的『曉』組織的任務。

「什麼事情讓你恍神了？」雪子手上拿的是剛買到的餐點。

「不回去嗎？」鼬簡單的問了一句。

「要嗎？」雪子無所謂。

「不知道。」鼬有些猶豫。

「吶！小鼬，你可曾看見過幸福？」雪子很輕、很輕的問。

「或許有吧！」鼬回答的也是那樣。

鼬和雪子決定回去一趟木葉，時間到了總該回去了，雪子從沒有問過鼬之後的打算到底要怎樣，『曉』已經不存在這個世上了，為了處理這點他們合力的解決這個組織，木葉高層以及團藏等等的威脅也清除乾淨了，雪子只是還想要流浪一陣子，多少不想要回去那個令人傷心的地方，早在九尾攻打木葉的時候她的家人就已經死亡了，父親在那時候戰死的，母親因為生下弟弟難產過世，後來他們被卡卡西接過去撫養長大，之後的之後雪子已經記不起來，現在戰爭過去後他們又得到什麼東西，判忍一一回歸木葉，之後呢？

「回來了？」綱手看見自己曾經疼愛的孩子回到木葉當中。

「姊姊～」鳴人第一件事情就是衝過去抱雪子。

「我回來了。」雪子簡單的跟大家打招呼。

「佐助…」鼬看見佐助有些百感交集。

「我去看父親、母親。」雪子不願意見到大家。

「姊姊…」鳴人比誰都清楚自己的姊姊不想回來。

「會回家的，別擔心。」卡卡西知道雪子的個性。

「是啊！會回來的。」伊魯卡知道約定還在。

「哥，歡迎回來。」佐助久久才吐出這句話來。

鼬很高興自己的弟弟這樣對自己說，看樣子這次回來並不是沒有收獲的，只是鼬不解的是雪子臉上的表情，那個表情讓自己真的不知道要說什麼，是痛苦還是哀傷，鼬曾經問過自己可曾看見雪子內心當中的痛苦，答案是自己不曾看見，那時候自己以為自己了解雪子內心當中的痛苦，實際上是錯誤的，因為自己根本就不了解雪子內心當中的痛苦，那種痛苦不是他可以體會的，但是雪子對於自己卻沒有說什麼，只是笑笑的說不在意，有些事情雪子自己會解決，並不會太過依賴人，這點是鼬很訝異的地方，雪子她儘管很強卻還是那樣的脆弱。

「有事嗎？」儘管無聲無息，雪子還是聽見鼬的腳步聲。

「對不起。」鼬只是很無奈的道歉。

「為什麼要道歉呢？」雪子笑笑的說。

「因為不了解妳。」鼬很簡單的回答。

「不需要了解的，你不是我，我不是你。」雪子有些無奈。

「但…」鼬似乎還想說什麼。

「你我都一樣，我們都是同樣命運的人。」雪子微笑。

「或許吧！」鼬有些不懂。

他們的確是很相似，但是卻又是那樣不相像，儘管相似卻又不相像，雪子從不在乎那些事情，過去早已經過去，鼬很想要知道雪子內心當中的想法，鼬想要看見雪子的笑容，記憶中雪子的笑容是那樣的有光彩，就像是現在的鳴人一般，可是任務、血腥等等之類的事情已經抹去雪子的一切，在不知不覺當中雪子已經不再有那樣光彩的笑容，雖然抹不去雪子的氣質卻少了許多的光，早已經不存在的一切讓鼬感到很懷念，想念雪子的一切，卻又不能說什麼，如果可以鼬希望可以永遠的和雪子在一起，和雪子在一起的感覺真的很好，這是鼬的感覺。

鼬知道雪子是很強的忍者，一直以來都是那樣出色，比自己還要出色的忍者，只是自己從未好好了解過雪子的一切，鼬是在加入暗部的時候認識雪子的，雪子一直以來在木葉當中可是很有名的，只是沒有幾個人知道雪子的過往到底是怎樣的，鼬很想要了解，總是會故意纏著雪子不放，當初的一切早已經不復見，有時候鼬真的會懷念以前的時光，如果可以自己是否可以和雪子在一起，那種感覺總是會讓鼬感到很不舒服，卻很想要得到雪子的一切，只是很可惜雪子到最後都不肯給予機會。

「小鼬，你希望我們在一起？」雪子知道鼬對於這件事已經奢望很久了。

「是很希望，但妳不想。」鼬知道雪子的感覺。

「如果你想的話，那就在一起吧！」雪子想要找人依靠。

「好。」鼬很高興雪子已經答應下來。

雪子知道其實自己是喜歡鼬的，只是很多時候自己真的不知道要怎樣去和鼬表達，現在已經回歸到和平的生活就該好好的在一起，盡量不要讓自己感到遺憾，很多事情要是感到遺憾的話真的很令人哀傷，雪子很喜歡鼬，所以願意和鼬在一起，只要可以好好的和鼬在一起，雪子就會感到很高興，或許有個人可以依靠自己的內心也會平靜一點，鼬是的一切是那樣的美好，不需要太過強求那些事情，只要可以好好的在一起，就比什麼事情都還要來的好。

「怎麼了嗎？」雪子從浴室當中出來。

「不，沒什麼。」鼬不自在的看別的地方。

「有什麼好不自在的，都已經生活那麼久了。」雪子笑笑的看著鼬的舉動。

「妳明知我就是不習慣，所以才會那樣不自在嘛！」鼬真的不知道要說什麼才好。

「呵呵！小鼬真的很純情。」雪子很高興自己的戀人那樣的純情。

「小…雪…小….雪…」鼬無法反抗雪子。

「這裡都已經這樣了。」雪子纖纖玉手摸著男性最脆弱的地方。

雪子利用高度差的關係好好的用嘴去服侍鼬的男性象徵，時而輕舔時而吸允，鼬感覺從下身傳來的感覺讓他有種很舒服的感覺，雪子的挑逗技巧真的很棒，鼬真的很佩服雪子在情事上的主導，每次自己根本就不能和雪子比，只是男人的本性還是會壓過雪子的挑逗，只要情慾一來鼬有的時候就會和禽獸沒有什麼兩樣，兩人之間總是會有這樣感性的玩法，對於這點雪子一點也不在意，似乎已經是習慣鼬這樣的感覺，畢竟不管怎麼說兩人都願意這樣走過多年的情感，訴諸一切並不是不好的。

「舒服嗎？」激情過後雪子刻意問鼬。

「嗯！」鼬笑笑的說。

情試過後雪子疲累到不像樣，整個人躺在床上，姿勢卻有些像是在誘惑人一樣，鼬看見這樣的情形，想說要來好好的欺負一下雪子，鼬一把壓在雪子的身上，雪子感受到重量馬上清醒過來，看見鼬壓在自己的身上有些無奈，畢竟她知道要是鼬這樣做表示等下會有不好的事情發生，果不其然，鼬把她抱進去浴室後開始在脫她的衣物了，看來是要準備有夫妻之實，雪子認命的由這傢伙繼續下去，反正雪子也敵不過鼬的力氣，當然只有認命被自己最愛的人擺佈，對此雪子有些厭惡自己的力氣太小了。

「你要再來一次？」雪子看見鼬的樣子就知道。

「嗯！我現在想做的事情就是進入妳的體內。」鼬挑逗的說。

鼬脫下雪子的內褲，雪子坐在馬桶上，鼬蹲下身舔雪子的私密處。

「夠了！你，嗯～嗯～啊～」雪子受不了而發出呻吟。

看見雪子呻吟的樣子鼬知道可以繼續下去了，他的慾望已經舉起來了，可不能中途停下，況且兩人又不是沒有發生過關係，雪子誘人的身軀可讓鼬垂涎三尺，雪子私密處流出的液體對鼬來說是最好的止渴的東西，挑逗雪子的陰蒂，冷不防的鼬把慾望放進去，雪子輕顫一下，漸漸的雪子身體在鼬規律的抽動下產生熱能，腳不自覺的環上鼬的腰身，鼬把雪子抱在懷裡抽動著。

「嗯～嗯～嗯～好大、好舒服、再快些！」雪子語無倫次的呻吟著。

「親愛的，妳好美喔！」鼬在雪子的耳邊吹氣著說。

「嗯～啊～嗯～啊～」雪子繼續呻吟下去。

「夾的我好緊喔！」鼬親吻的雪子的身軀。

雪子的手抓傷的鼬的背部，鼬的技巧好的沒話說，雪子淪陷在一波波的情慾下，享受著鼬給她的快感，最終身體的本能戰勝過理智，雪子喜歡鼬成為禽獸的樣子，那種感覺對她來說真的很舒服，性愛可以讓她感受到鼬的一切，對於她來說鼬是就是她的一切。

「啊～我快高潮了，好舒服～」雪子嬌喘的說。

「不行，我還沒射！」鼬霸道的說。

鼬把慾望抽了出來，慾望還沒消掉，雪子跪坐在馬桶上，已經氣喘吁吁了，下體已經流出高潮的液體，鼬看見這樣的情況有些不太高興，畢竟自己的慾望還沒消掉，但妻子卻已經高潮了，不過難得可以看見這樣的情況，一般來說雪子很少會被自己操到這樣的情形，鼬很滿意這樣的情形發生，這樣讓他有種征服的快感，一種征服自己女人的快感，是前所未有的感覺。

「我都還沒高潮的說。」鼬瞥瞥嘴。

「我已經不行了。」雪子有氣無力的說。

「還不行喔！」鼬奸笑。

鼬把雪子抱起來，從後面插進雪子身體裡，然後揉捏雪子的胸部，繼續動了起來，在這樣的刺激下雪子有些受不了，身體上又開始熱了起來，雪子發現自己已經開始想要尿了。

「小鼬，我想尿了。」雪子開始求饒。

「那就讓我看妳尿吧！」鼬掀起馬桶蓋。

雪子就這樣尿了出來，瞄準著馬桶，鼬知道這是女性的潮吹現象，自己也差不多要射精了，用力一挺射進雪子的體內，雪子就這樣被鼬抱在懷裡，雪子轉過頭來親吻鼬，兩人開始接吻起來，雪子腳軟根本站不起來，鼬幫兩人清洗身體順便把東西都收拾好。

「舒服嗎？親愛的。」鼬開心的問。

「大變態！」雪子沒好氣的說。

「可是妳就是愛啊！」鼬抱雪子回床上。

「東西要收拾好！」雪子不忘叮嚀一下。

「我已經把東西都收拾好了，妳今天表現的很棒喔！難得潮吹了。」鼬壞壞的說。

「誰叫你今天不放過我！」雙手環上鼬的脖子。

雪子發現到自己是多麼的喜歡鼬這個人，不是因為他出身名門家庭的人，而只是單純的喜歡他這個人，鼬在雪子的身邊守護雪子很久了，這點是雪子唯一感到高興的地方，她的確很喜歡鼬這位手下，以前的自己是那樣的封閉，現在並不會有這樣的情形出現，其實雪子很感謝上天給予自己那麼好的情人，鼬是那樣為了自己著想，雪子感受到這樣好的一切，雪子很高興自己已經得到自己想要的東西，鼬很高興自己見到雪子需要的東西，他們在一起之後很多事情都是那樣的美好，他們都是曾經失去過的人，現在他們會更珍惜這一切的美好，主要就是因為他們知道，珍惜當下是最好的幸福，是他們應該要得到的幸福。

「想什麼？」鼬把雪子抱在懷裡。

「在想自己真的很幸福。」雪子感到很幸福。

「是啊！真的很幸福。」鼬沒有否認這件事情。

「以後要一直在一起，好嗎？」雪子突然提出這個問題。

「當然，會一直在一起的。」鼬給予保證。

「我愛你。」雪子很高興可以和鼬在一起。

「我也是。」鼬親吻雪子。

「呵呵！」雪子真的感受到幸福。END


	69. 天才與笨蛋(佐鳴)

7月23日玫瑰(York&LancasterRose)

花語：溫暖

花占卜：您博愛的精神、善良的心，溫暖了周圍的人，如果您在理性上可以再進一步，那就更加完美了。您有很多追求者，但對待愛情千萬不要博愛，要小心選擇結婚對象。

花箴言：擇偶要小心，千萬不要引發一場玫瑰戰爭啊。

宇治波佐助一直以來都是出色的忍者，漩渦鳴人在忍者學校的時候是吊車尾的孩子，可是能力卻不可小看，隱藏的實力是大家不可小看的，畢竟鳴人的姊姊波風雪子可是一位很出色的女忍者，鳴人只要經過教導就不會輸給佐助，當然佐助也很清楚這件事情，兩人總是會較勁一下，就算現在他們是情人也還是會做這件事，當然往往這件事情可是會讓跟他們同隊伍的人感到困擾，連帶隊的大和隊長也對於這件事情感到困擾，不知道要怎樣去解決會比較好。

「鳴人，你要是繼續和佐助比賽的話，我就把這件事情告訴小雪姊姊！」小櫻已經氣到不行的警告鳴人。

「小櫻，不要告訴姊姊，我上次已經被姊姊打的很慘了。」鳴人想到自家姊姊的脾氣就感到恐懼。

現在的他們已經是將近二十歲的青年，當初十五、六歲時，戰爭已經過去了，曉的成員也一一的被瓦解，佐助也回歸木葉當中，佐助對於木葉的高層雖然感到不爽，可是卻沒有大動作的復仇，主要是因為在戰爭當中雪子已經順勢就解決那些人了，千鈞一髮之際把鼬給救活，這些事情都早已經過去，綱手最近正在想退休的事情，所以鳴人有希望繼承六代火影的位子，如同當年四代火影的威風，鳴人的父親，波風水門。

「你們兩個又來了，我不是說過了！！不要給我在任務當中做無謂的比賽嗎？」雪子難得在暗部當中訓人。

「對不起嘛！我們不是故意的。」鳴人馬上道歉。

「小雪姊姊，很抱歉。」佐助也乖乖的道歉。

雪子看見他們兩個的樣子真的不知道要說什麼，鳴人已經即將要成為第六代火影，卻還是那樣冒冒失失的，一點也不像是即將要成為火影的人，佐助的話更不用說了，雪子要把佐助提拔為暗部大隊長，可是看見佐助這個樣子真的感到很頭痛，為什麼天才般的佐助要是遇到鳴人的樣子就會顯現出小孩子的樣子出來，想到這裡雪子就真的感到很無奈，對於這兩個孩子雪子已經很無言了。

「佐助，你覺得我們會離夢想越來越近嗎？」走在路上的時候鳴人突然問出這句話。

「會吧！我也不是很確定，但是我相信你一定可以成為火影的。」佐助一直都是這樣相信的。

「爸爸對我說過，只要有忍者系統的存在，這個世界就擺脫不了仇恨，有了愛才會產生出仇恨來。」鳴人想起自己當初暴走的時候遇到四代火影的樣子。

「但是你不是答應過自來也大人說過，你會改變這個世界，化解仇恨的。」佐助相信鳴人一定可以做的到。

「或許吧！我沒有很大的把握。」鳴人還是會感到很不安。

「我相信你。」佐助牽起鳴人的手。

其實有時候鳴人真的不知道自己是否可以做到自來也的託付，當然鳴人也很清楚知道世界上哪有父母親不相信自己孩子的道理，他的父親相信他和姊姊雪子可以解決這一切的，曾經不堪回首的過去以及遭受過的痛苦只能隨著時間的流逝而讓他消逝，佐助的回歸讓木葉得到很大的助力，水月、重吾、香磷都是很好的助力，只是有時候他們會不聽命令就是，重吾體內的咒印早已經被雪子化解成功，把他們安插在佐助的旗下。

「鳴人，別去想太多了。」佐助可是不希望自己的小狐狸想太多。

「沒事的，佐助，我們去吃點東西吧！」鳴人盪漾起最美麗的笑容。

佐助看見鳴人的笑容也不自覺的微笑，佐助最喜歡看的就是鳴人的笑容，從以前佐助就真的很喜歡看鳴人那可愛的笑容，以前在忍者學校的時候鳴人根本不知道自己的心思，自己總是要花很多的心思在誘拐鳴人，當初佐助可是花盡心思才讓鳴人弄巧克力給自己的，還好那時候有伊魯卡在身邊，要不然的話鳴人根本就不會理會自己，只能說佐助在這件事情上面很感謝伊魯卡。

只是好笑的事情是，下個月的白色情人節有人竟然忘記自己曾經送過巧克力，佐助那時候看見這件事情就想笑，沒想到他家的小狐狸就是那麼的天真，也就是這份天真才會讓佐助喜歡上鳴人的，鳴人的一切就是佐助的一切，佐助會永遠的好好的保護自己最心愛的人，每是只要看見鳴人高興的樣子佐助就會感到很放心，他可愛的小狐狸可是救贖他的陽光，他們都是寂寞的人，互相依偎在一起，慢慢的他們越走越近直到他們兩人相愛為止。

「第一次見到小雪姊姊的時候，發現到小雪姊姊和你一點也不像。」佐助這樣告訴鳴人。

「好像大家都這麼說，說我和姊姊一點都不像，但是鹿丸有跟我說，其實我們還是有很像的地方。」鳴人一點也不訝異。

「你和小雪姊姊是我和哥哥的陽光，有你們在身邊我們感覺上好像是得到救贖一般。」佐助不想要和鳴人分開。

「我也是，佐助也是我的陽光，很感謝佐助你總算回來了。」鳴人一直很擔心佐助離開不回來。

「因為我沒有辦法放棄你，那時候投靠大蛇丸的時候，腦袋裡都還是你的身影。」佐助不會隱藏自己的情感。

「我很怕失去佐助，當我知道你離開木葉後，我真的不知道要怎樣才好。」鳴人摸摸懷裡露露的頭。

佐助看見露露在鳴人的懷裡就覺得有些礙眼，佐助沒想到自己當初去找貓婆的時候會遇上雪子和鳴人，白雪和露露都是貓婆給他們的忍貓，鳴人看見佐助吃醋的樣子只是微笑，親吻佐助的臉頰要佐助不要去想太多，九尾也早已經從鳴人的體內出來了，現在像是一般的動物待在鳴人的身邊，佐助接收到鳴人的安撫後沒有多說什麼，和鳴人一起去買他們想要吃的東西，晚餐的時間也快到了，是差不多要回家的時候。

「不知道今天晚餐的菜色是什麼？」鳴人有些期待今天的晚餐。

「呵呵！一定是你最喜歡吃的拉麵，伊魯卡老師不是說過要弄給你吃嗎？」佐助可是很清楚的記得。

「好像是這樣呢！好想念小海豚的拉麵喔！」鳴人現在就像個小孩子一般。

「真是受不了你，老是想著吃東西。」佐助對於鳴人的個性不知道要說什麼。

佐助就是喜歡鳴人這樣小孩子氣的樣子，鳴人天真的樣子是最可愛的樣子，佐助對於鳴人可是非常的保護，鳴人要當上火影這件事，佐助可是知道的一清二楚，所以會努力當上暗部大隊長，會想辦法待在鳴人的身邊保護鳴人，佐助可是對於鳴人有很強烈的保護慾，鳴人可愛的樣子佐助可是會非常的保護，自家的小狐狸可是會保護的很好，這是正常的事情，大家都知道佐助很保護鳴人，木葉忍者村的都知道這件事情。

伊魯卡已經在家裡煮好晚餐在等待他們，佐助和鳴人踏入家裡的時候發現到伊魯卡已經煮好晚餐了，鳴人開心的看著今天的晚餐，伊魯卡笑笑的看著他們兩人，雪子和鼬也回到家裡，卡卡西踏入家裡的時候看見這樣的情形只是微笑，這是他們的家，是他們最喜歡的家，卡卡西感到很高興，大家都回到這個家來，佐助和鳴人都很喜歡這個家，這個家可是救贖他們的家。

「好好吃喔！」鳴人開心的吃著今天的晚餐。

「小鳴高興的就好。」伊魯卡高興的看著鳴人吃的很高興的樣子。

天才和笨蛋並不是不能組合在一起的，佐助和鳴人就是這樣的組合，他們兩人很珍惜現在相處的時間，佐助是很天才的人，鳴人是吊車尾的孩子，倆人配在一起是絕對，是非常絕對的絕配，配合的默契是最好，每個人對於他們的默契感到很佩服，佐助和鳴人可是非常的絕配，所有人知道他們成為情侶後，每個人都祝福他們在一起，每個人都不訝異佐助把鳴人拐走，雪子和卡卡西早已經放手，很高興鳴人找到這麼好的伴侶，至少有人可以保護好鳴人。

「佐助，你想要成為暗部大隊長嗎？」雪子很直接的問佐助。

「是的，我想要保護鳴人。」佐助很直接的告訴雪子。

「我知道了。」雪子點頭。

「謝謝！」佐助懂雪子的意思。

鳴人看見佐助和自家的姊姊在談論事情的樣子不知道要說什麼，鳴人已經接受火影的位子，佐助一定會在自己的身邊保護自己，佐助看見鳴人的樣子只是把鳴人拉近自己的懷抱當中，鳴人多少有些措手不及，佐助臉上馬上露出笑容，鳴人看見這樣的情形不知道要說什麼，佐助親吻鳴人的嘴唇，鳴人馬上臉紅，佐助看見這樣的情形只是微笑，佐助喜歡看鳴人臉紅的樣子，最喜歡看見鳴人天真的樣子，可愛的樣子讓佐助愛不釋手。

「鳴人，你臉紅的樣子真可愛。」佐助看見鳴人臉紅的樣子只是微笑。

「什麼嘛…」鳴人實在不知道要說什麼。

鳴人靠在佐助的懷裡，佐助摸摸鳴人的頭髮，他們兩人甜蜜的樣子可是會讓所有人迴避的，佐助一定會牽起鳴人的手繼續走下去，一輩子牽著鳴人的手繼續走下去，佐助和鳴人的感情會一直的穩定的走下去，火影和暗部大隊長絕對是非他們兩人莫屬的，佐助會保護鳴人一輩子的，愛情在他們兩人的心中早已經茁壯成長，從他們小時候開始到現在，早已經成為一棵大樹，鳴人的家人都相信佐助一定會保護好鳴人的，根本就不需要擔心鳴人的。End


	70. 幸福（佐鳴）鳴人生日賀文

10月10日甜瓜(Melon)

花語：飽食

花占卜：您具有豐富的想像力，適合從事創作的行業，但做事不夠果斷，有時眼白白地錯失良機。對於此您似乎不太在意，您對自己已擁有的條件非常滿意，只要盡心發掘想像空間，凡事皆可順利，您的生活亦豐衣足食。

花箴言：做人果斷些，可以斷絕一些無謂的事非。

幸福的定義是隨著每個人所想的不同而不一樣的，佐助和鳴人已經在一起很多年了，當然他們兩人也結婚，不過因為他們是同性的婚姻所以沒有生子，可是他們卻擁有一位可愛的兒子小星，現在的他們什麼都不需要，怎麼說鳴人已經是堂堂的火影大人，佐助的話就是暗部大隊長，很多事情不需要太過於擔心，能夠和自己最愛的人生活在一起對於他們來說是很幸福的一件事情，鳴人當初要嫁人的時候還非常的捨不得離開自己的家，那裡有疼愛他的兩位哥哥，以及和自己有血緣關係的姊姊，佐助可是花了好一段時間才把鳴人拐回家去，往事說起來他們常常會笑著，怎麼說當年的轟轟烈烈現在早已經是往事如風。

「佐助，起床了。」鳴人一早醒來把所有的事情用好後去叫醒自己最愛的人。

「早，親愛的鳴人。」佐助馬上偷了一個香吻。

「真是的，我去叫醒小星。」鳴人對於佐助的動作實在不知道要說什麼。

「呵呵！已經這麼久了還會害羞。」佐助看見鳴人臉紅的離開房間。

鳴人來到小星的房間要把小星給叫醒，就算今天是假日也不可以睡很晚，鳴人知道這是自從伊魯卡住進他們家後養成的習慣，小星是個很可愛的孩子，鳴人在一次的任務當中撿到的孩子，其實鳴人很清楚綱手他們有在研究說可以讓同性夫妻生子的藥品，對於這件事情鳴人並沒有多大的反對，當然如果可以和自己所愛的人擁有孩子是不錯的事情，這件事情鳴人並沒有刻意反對就是。

「小星，該起床了。」鳴人拍拍小星。

「早安，媽媽。」小星揉揉自己的眼睛。

「早安，小星。」鳴人親吻小星的額頭。

「最喜歡媽媽了。」小星擁抱鳴人。

「乖孩子。」鳴人很喜歡這位可愛的兒子。

鳴人看見小星起床後就去做飯，今天是輪到他做飯，鳴人的廚藝有進步，佐助知道如果不是雪子以前就要教過鳴人煮飯的方式的話，鳴人可能老早就餓死在家裡，畢竟雪子和卡卡西是很忙碌的忍者，陪伴在鳴人身邊的時間真的不多，儘管是這樣鳴人還是會體諒他們盡量不任性，很多事情都盡量自己解決，自從伊魯卡住進他們家後，鳴人的生活才開始有規律，廚藝也進步很多，佐助很感謝他們在鳴人的身邊。

「早安，兩位，早餐已經用好了。」鳴人笑笑的告訴佐助和小星。

「好棒喔！好好吃的樣子。」小星非常的高興。

「我開動了。」佐助開始吃起今天的早餐。

鳴人看見他們兩人開心的樣子只是微笑，然後開始一起吃早餐，這是他們一家人每天早上都會看見的情景，鳴人喜歡這樣的早晨，這樣的感覺真的很幸福，佐助知道鳴人很喜歡這樣的幸福，所以佐助會努力帶給鳴人這樣的幸福，怎麼說佐助都會很努力的帶給鳴人幸福的，這是佐助答應鳴人的家人的事情，況且佐助最喜歡看的就是鳴人的笑容，那個自己夢寐以求的笑容，一直以來佐助都很清楚他們兩人都想要這樣的幸福。

「那麼，去學校的路上要小心。」鳴人幫小星打理好衣著。

「我會小心的，媽媽。」小星自然會小心。

「今天露露會和你一起去學校，要好好照顧露露喔！」鳴人把自己的忍貓交給小星。

「好的，媽媽，那我出門了。」小星開心的帶著忍貓上學。

佐助看見他們兩人的樣子只是微笑，不管發生什麼事情他們都會這樣做，自從鳴人把九尾從自己的身體裡面放出來後，他們家就多了一隻狐狸要養，原本有的寵物並沒有造成家裡的麻煩，只是小星很喜歡跟鳴人的貓咪玩耍，露露是貓婆送他的忍貓，從小鳴人就帶在身邊，只是不知道為什麼小星特別的喜歡露露就是，鳴人看見小星這麼喜歡偶爾還是會把自己的忍貓借給小星的，當然露露並沒有不願意和小主人一起，反而也很喜歡跟在小星的身邊。

「小星出門上學了？」佐助看見這樣的情形說。

「嗯！我們差不多要去報到了。」鳴人稍微看了一下時間。

「也是，不然小櫻會生氣的。」佐助想到友人生氣的樣子就頭痛。

「所以說小櫻一點也不像女生。」鳴人多少有些抱怨的成份存在。

「要是被小櫻聽見的話，小櫻可是會生氣的喔！」佐助笑笑的說。

「小櫻的拳頭打人很痛呢！」鳴人光是想起來就感到很害怕。

佐助和鳴人開開心心的打理好自己的一切，然後兩個人就一起去上班，準備接任火影的鳴人任務並不會很多，佐助的話現在正在接受訓練，任務也被人給擱下，就是希望他們兩人可以成為木葉的棟梁，佐助必須要成為火影身邊最重要的角色，是要好好保護火影的角色，那個角色是必須要由佐助來擔任的，這點不僅僅是綱手的堅持也是鳴人和雪子的堅持，畢竟佐助真的很重要，可以好好的保護鳴人的一切，對於這點鳴人深信不疑，因為佐助是他最重要的人，從小就認定是最重要的人。

「佐助，我很幸福喔！謝謝你給我這麼好的禮物。」鳴人開心的對佐助說。

「我也是，謝謝你救贖我，給我最想要的陽光。」佐助親吻鳴人。

「我希望這個禮物可以一直的持續下去。」鳴人靠在佐助的懷裡說。

「放心吧！會一直持續下去的，絕對不是夢。」佐助對此可是很有把握的。

鳴人始終相信和佐助在一起是會幸福的，戰爭已經過去了，現在的他們身處在和平的時代，因為大家的奔波讓五大國的同盟條約很穩固，將來鳴人當上火影後一定可以帶領木葉到很好的時代去，鳴人是木葉的英雄，那時候解決長門的英雄，只是到頭來犧牲的人很多，不該犧牲的人都犧牲，這點讓鳴人自責很久，但是也是因為那些人的犧牲才可以得到這樣好的和平時代，佐助也在鳴人的勸導下回到木葉當中，木葉的高層、第五代火影綱手也沒有任何的懲處。

佐助知道鳴人認為的幸福就是可以牽起自己的手一輩子的走下去，他們之間不需要太多的言語就可以表達自己想要表達的事情，鳴人很高興自己可以擁有這樣的幸福，有愛自己的人在身邊，也有自己疼愛的孩子在身邊，他們不管發生什麼事情都會待在自己的身邊，鳴人總是很珍惜這樣的幸福，佐助會跟著鳴人一起珍惜這樣的幸福，最主要就是希望可以好好的和鳴人在一起，努力的守護自己最疼愛的陽光，黑夜與光明是要永遠在一起的，這樣他們才可以得到自己應該有的幸福。End


	71. 砂與櫻花（我櫻）

春野櫻是木葉忍者村的一朵櫻花，這朵美麗的櫻花經歷了許多事情後有所成長，當然這件事所有人都看在眼裡，不知不覺當中我愛羅喜歡上那株美麗的櫻花，內斂的我愛羅並不打算對小櫻說出他的心意，我愛羅很少會表達自己的想法，就算那是關於他的終生大事也是一樣，我愛羅一向不太給別人知道自己的感情，手鞠和堪九郎尊重我愛羅的決定，也不打算告訴小櫻，很多時候他們會尊重我愛羅的決定，只要我愛羅高興就好，其他的他們不會干預。

「小熊貓~」鳴人撲到我愛羅的身上。

「不要叫這個稱呼，很難聽。」我愛羅抱怨。

「可是這個稱呼很適合你嘛！」鳴人像個孩子一般的抱怨。

「真受不了妳。」我愛羅對此感到無奈。

小櫻看見這樣的情形馬上轉頭看佐助，反而看見佐助一副無所謂的樣子，佐助一直以來是那種很會吃醋的傢伙，只要鳴人跟誰很要好佐助就會生氣，可是這次佐助像是沒感覺一般，讓小櫻感到很好奇，很少會看見佐助完全沒有感覺的樣子，大概是因為佐助已經習慣這樣的情況，我愛羅像哥哥一般的在寵愛鳴人，這點佐助也是清楚的，所以自然對我愛羅沒有任何的敵意，況且我愛羅有對佐助表明過自己不喜歡鳴人，他的內心當中已經有喜歡的人，佐助自然不會對我愛羅有敵意。

「佐助，你不生氣嗎？我愛羅和鳴人那麼好。」小櫻好奇的問佐助。

「有什麼好生氣的，小鳴喜歡的人是我，我愛羅喜歡的又不是小鳴。」佐助看見鳴人開心的樣子只是微笑。

「佐助。」鳴人開心的對佐助揮手。

「真受不了她。」佐助也跟鳴人揮手。

「你每次都說受不了她，可是你還是很疼她、很愛她。」小櫻知道佐助只是口頭上說說而已。

我愛羅看見小櫻的樣子其實有些臉紅，只是非常的不明顯而已，佐助和鳴人都注意到這樣的狀況，只有小櫻沒有注意到我愛羅的情況，其實小櫻的內心當中還是很喜歡我愛羅的，只是不知道要如何表達才好，我愛羅頻頻來到木葉忍者村中找小櫻，身為女孩子的小櫻心裡面大概就有底了，兩人都對於對方有好感，偏偏他們兩人卻沒有一方打算要開口表白，當然其他人看見這樣的情形也不打算幫忙就是，反正他們兩人會自己搞定這一切，那是他們的感情問題，不是他們這些旁人可以插手的，要是插手的話可是會被馬踢的。

「小櫻那傢伙竟然拐到這麼好的傢伙。」井野對於這件事有些跳腳。

「井野，妳跳腳也沒用，佐助喜歡的是小鳴是公認的，現在我愛羅喜歡小櫻也是公認的，妳就放棄吧！何況妳不是有鹿丸了。」丁次一邊吃洋芋片一邊說。

「丁次，你這傢伙一定要刺激我嗎？」井野不高興的大叫。

「我又沒說錯。」丁次看見井野那樣有些無言。

我愛羅和小櫻在木葉忍者村當中散步，他們決定開始慢慢培養感情，兩個人在一起是那樣輕鬆自在，根本就不需要擔心那麼多，而且我愛羅對於女孩子可以說是非常溫柔體貼的，小櫻很喜歡這樣的我愛羅，和我愛羅一起生活好似很輕鬆的樣子，我愛羅用自己的方式在討好小櫻，只要小櫻想要的東西我愛羅大多都會給小櫻，小櫻很高興我愛羅對自己這麼好，兩人之間的感情有逐漸加溫的現象，小櫻自然會感到很開心，這幾天我愛羅都會待在木葉，小櫻會陪伴在我愛羅身邊的，小櫻在我愛羅身邊會笑的很開心。

「我愛羅，你喜歡木葉嗎？我很喜歡木葉喔！」小櫻笑笑的告訴我愛羅。

「算是喜歡吧！沒有很討厭木葉，這裡教會我很多東西。」我愛羅並不討厭木葉的一切。

「我沒想到木葉是教導我愛羅的地方，感覺上我愛羅的第二個家一樣。」小櫻微笑的說著。

「是啊！的確是這樣。」我愛羅沒有反駁小櫻說的話。

我愛羅的確是把木葉當成是自己的第二個家，木葉和砂忍是不一樣的地方，我愛羅在木葉得到許多的溫暖，能夠在木葉當中得到許多溫暖讓我愛羅感到非常開心，很小的時候我愛羅總是會跟著父母親來到木葉，很熟悉木葉的一切，自小和鳴人他們一家人認識，和鳴人的感情又好，喜歡上小櫻也是有一次來到木葉的時候看見小櫻而喜歡她的，我愛羅見到小櫻的時候就很喜歡小櫻，只是我愛羅並沒有把這件事說出來，那時候小櫻還是喜歡佐助的，因此我愛羅並沒有打算說出來，直到最近才打算跟小櫻表白。

「吶！我愛羅，現在我們慢慢來，我們離成年還有一段時間，我們一起試著交往看看。」小櫻這樣告訴我愛羅。

「我沒意見，我尊重你的決定。」我愛羅點頭沒說什麼。

「對不起，因為我還沒有處理好我自己的感情，所以才提出這樣的條件。」小櫻對此感到很不好意思。

「沒有關係，我知道你的為難之處，我不會勉強妳的。」我愛羅只是這樣告訴小櫻。

我愛羅並不會為難小櫻，我愛羅知道自己是很喜歡小櫻的，如果到時候小櫻不喜歡他自己也無所謂，我愛羅清楚感情的事情是不可以勉強的，因此到時候小櫻不喜歡自己我愛羅也不會勉強的，怎麼說我愛羅都會尊重小櫻的，只要小櫻開心我愛羅就會非常高興，這樣的尊重讓小櫻既是開心又是愧疚，小櫻沒想到我愛羅是對自己那樣好，所有的事情都尊重自己的決定，我愛羅果然是不可多得的好男友，往往讓小櫻不知道要說什麼才好。

「不知道小熊貓和小櫻的感情會不會進步？」鳴人牽著佐助的手擔心的說。

「不會有問題的，我愛羅那傢伙會處理好的。」佐助知道女友的擔心。

「真的嗎？小櫻一直以來都很喜歡你，她放的下嗎？」鳴人對這件事不是很高興。

「一定可以放下的，妳就不要擔心那麼多，他們的幸福他們自己會把握的。」佐助拍拍鳴人的頭。

我愛羅把事情辦好後就離開木葉忍者村，小櫻聽見我愛羅跟自己道別後內心有股不知名的失落感，原來自己在這幾天當中不知不覺的喜歡上我愛羅，當我愛羅要離開的時候，小櫻多少會依依不捨的跡象，小櫻清楚自己必須要把自己的感情給整理好，不然到時候連自己最後的幸福都會不見，因此不管怎樣都要好好的把握這段感情才可以，我愛羅是一個不可多得的好男人，是一個不可多得的好情人，小櫻知道自己應該要好好把握才可以。

「跟小櫻說了嗎？」手鞠看著自己的弟弟。

「說了，我想小櫻需要好好的考慮。」我愛羅只是這樣說。

「是嗎？你決定好就好，我們不會為難你的。」手鞠摸摸我愛羅的頭。

「姊姊，謝謝妳。」我愛羅感到非常開心。

手鞠和堪九郎可是非常疼愛我愛羅的，只要是我愛羅的決定他們都會尊重，雖然說這關乎我愛羅的終生大事，但他們依舊是給我愛羅絕對的支持和尊重，怎麼說我愛羅都是他們最重要的弟弟和寶貝，除了父母之外他們的疼愛也是溢於言表的，我愛羅儘管是祭品之力，卻和鳴人他們一樣可以獲得父母的疼愛與寵愛，我愛羅當然也會回報他們的付出與信任，做個小孩子、出色的忍者給他們看，當我愛羅要迎娶小櫻的時候，自然全家人馬上點頭同意。

「小櫻，妳確定妳清楚自己的感情了，那這樣就要聯姻了。」鳴人擔心的問小櫻。

「我確定我自己的感情，我可以嫁給我愛羅的。」小櫻知道自己是愛上我愛羅。

「我知道了，爸爸他會把這件事安排好的。」鳴人看見小櫻堅持的樣子也不好多說。

「謝謝妳，小鳴。」小櫻聽見這句話非常的開心。

水門聽見木葉要和砂忍聯姻這件事馬上開始動手處理，聯姻確實可以確保同盟關係的穩定，聯姻還是需要雙方同意才可以，這點是水門很堅持的地方，畢竟沒有感情基礎的婚姻是很不牢固的，不小心的話可能會毀了這一切，同盟條約因此被毀在歷史上還是有的，好在我愛羅和小櫻雙方是在你情我願的條件下結婚的，水門這才安心下來把小櫻給嫁出去，雙方的父母很滿意自己的孩子所選擇的另外一半，我愛羅很高興自己可以娶到小櫻這麼好的女孩。

「我愛羅，謝謝你，我愛你。」小櫻開心的看著我愛羅。

「妳高興就好，能夠看見妳開心的樣子我很高興。」我愛羅很有誠意的說。

小櫻成為我愛羅的妻子後開始幫忙砂忍者村的醫療系統，小櫻可是綱手的徒弟，能夠有這樣好的人才帶領砂忍者村的醫療團對，砂忍者村的醫療忍者每個都開心不已，我愛羅身微風影也非常的開心，畢竟砂忍者村的資源沒有像木葉那樣好，小櫻可以幫忙對砂忍者村來說是很大的好處，我愛羅和小櫻的感情一直以來都是那樣好，我愛羅非常尊敬小櫻的，不會對小櫻做出不禮貌的事情來。

「我愛羅，今天晚餐一起吃。」小櫻靠在我愛羅的身上說。

「好。」我愛羅是不會讓小櫻傷心的。

「和哥哥嫂嫂他們一起吃？」小櫻摟著我愛羅的脖子說。

「好，都依妳。」我愛羅親吻小櫻。

堪九郎的妻子千葉和小櫻同樣來自木葉，千葉是四代火影之女，也是鳴人的二姊，能力是絕對不可以小看的，千葉擅長的是用毒藥來殺人的，至今除了千葉的師父，也就是千葉的阿姨以及千葉本人就沒人可以調製出來的，小櫻和千葉可以很快就談得來，我愛羅看見有人可以和小櫻說話聊天就很開心，我愛羅可是不捨小櫻難過的樣子，怎麼說小櫻都是我愛羅的妻子，現任的風影夫人，是砂忍者村最尊敬的女人。

「千葉姊姊。」小櫻很開心可以看見千葉。

「妳好，小櫻。」千葉不冷不熱的回答。

「一起吃晚飯吧！」小櫻開心的對千葉說。

「嗯！可以。」千葉其實很想要拒絕的。

「小千，妳不舒服的話就拒絕，妳才把任務解決，不是嗎？」堪九郎擔心的說。

「是有一點，可以一起吃晚飯，沒事的。」千葉要堪九郎不要擔心。

千葉不喜歡自己家人以外的人幫自己診斷身體，小櫻知道這件事所以沒有刻意要去幫千葉檢查，千葉自己本身也是醫療忍者，清楚自己的身體狀況，小櫻不便幫千葉檢查身子，吃過晚飯後堪九郎和千葉回房休息，我愛羅和小櫻則是好好的培養感情，小櫻發現自己很喜歡靠在我愛羅的懷裡，我愛羅也很喜歡抱著小櫻，他們夫妻倆人自從結婚後就很喜歡靠在對方的懷裡，享受對方的體溫，能夠和對方在一起他們感覺很開心，因為和自己心愛的人在一起是最快樂的一件事，牽起對方的手走到最後是很美好的事情。

「堪九郎，我要殺了你。」我愛羅和小櫻聽見千葉大吼的聲音。

「別生氣了嘛！小千，我又不是故意的。」堪九郎努力的安撫千葉的情緒。

「懷孕了，我要回木葉待產。」千葉非常的不爽。

「好、好、好，都依妳。」堪九郎很努力的安撫寶貝妻子的情緒。

「千葉姊姊懷孕了，這是一件好事。」小櫻笑笑的說。

「是啊！哥哥要當父親了，爸媽聽見後會非常高興的。」我愛羅微笑。

小櫻和我愛羅聽見房裡多少有些爭執的聲音，千葉沒想到會是這樣的結果，因此才會和堪九郎起了爭執，當然小櫻和我愛羅也不會刻意去阻止他們兩人，千葉會保護好自己，堪九郎也不會傷害千葉，這根本就不需要擔心，只是沒想到千葉的情緒會這樣不穩定，這才是他們訝異的地方，大概是因為不符千葉的人生計畫。

小櫻和我愛羅看著對方相視而笑，他們懂這平凡的幸福已經降臨在他們的身上，堅強的櫻花是屬於砂的，小櫻很高興自己已經釐清自己的情感，和我愛羅在一起真的很快樂，懵懵懂懂的時候已經過去，現在的他們更是要把握好自己的未來，只有這樣他們才可以走向更美好的未來，他們兩人已經有這樣的認知。End


	72. 父親的辛酸（四代目生賀）隱佐鳴

副標題：火影的辛酸

1月25日鼠耳草

花語：純真

花占卜：您個性純真，不識世途險惡，容易愛上不該愛的人。您有很好的條件質素，但不會運用，令情緒陷入困境，一厥不振。您應睜開眼睛，選擇良師益友，那些活潑開朗的朋友，才是您的良伴。

花箴言：最不在乎愛情的浪子原來就是您自己。

波風水門是木葉忍者村的第四代火影，和妻子漩渦久辛奈育有一子一女，在五代火影綱手倒下的時候，水門和妻子突然出現在大家的面前，至於當初為什麼沒有失去性命這已經是不可考了，至少水門的出現支撐了支離破碎的木葉。

「姊姊~」鳴人用自己的大嗓門在叫人。

「做什麼，全木葉都聽見你在叫我。」雪子一拳打下去。

「爸爸會怎樣處置佐助，我想要知道這點，媽媽都不告訴我。」鳴人著急的說著這件事。

「佐助死不了的，怕什麼。」雪子在鼬的協助下開始上藥。

「可是、可是、可是…」鳴人很心急的轉來轉去。

雪子看見這樣的情形大概就知道自己的父親被弟弟煩到什麼樣的程度，佐助的罪過到底是否可以抵消，這點誰都不知道，鼬主要是因為雪子保他加上本身是隸屬雪子的小隊，決定權在雪子的手上，即使是火影也不可動。

佐助被雪子抓回木葉後，等待著審判的到來，五影大會的會議、團藏的威脅等等，團藏這個威脅是雪子親自處理掉，不顧三代火影麼面子就動手處理，團藏干預的事情實在是太多了，有一部分是讓雪子最氣的，因此才刻意沒知會就處理掉。

處理掉團藏後根現在全部隸屬於雪子的小隊中，雪子絕對不會讓任何人有機會叛變的，當初團藏下達的命令根本就是不可取，如果不是雪子刻意用幻術製造那樣的效果，宇智波一族的人就真正滅亡。

「爸爸，你要怎樣處置佐助啦！告訴我啦！」鳴人開始和水門拉扯。

「小鳴，這點我還不能跟你說，乖，快點吃飯。」水門不能說出自己的決定。

「吵死了，給我吃飯！佐助死不了的，你擔心什麼！」雪子扯著鳴人的耳朵。

「痛、痛、痛、痛、痛啦！姊姊。」鳴人開始大叫。

被雪子這樣一拉扯，鳴人只好坐下來乖乖的吃飯，被邀請過來吃飯的祭和小櫻看見這樣的情形難免有被嚇到，卡卡西和伊魯卡只是裝做沒有看見，他們已經見試過雪子每次教訓鳴人的方法。

水門看見這樣的情形只是苦笑，沒想到自己一回來迎接自己的不是寶貝兒子的擁抱，竟然是寶貝兒子要自己放過他喜歡的人，水門的打擊真的很大，女兒長大了會吐槽自己，對自己根本就不管那麼多。

自從佐助要接受審判後，鳴人就三天兩頭的去問水門說可不可以放了佐助，水門覺得兒子長大了，就如同嫁出去的水一樣，水門不禁要辛酸說這個孩子到底是怎麼了，這麼久沒見卻這樣對待自己。

「姊姊，為什麼不讓我問爸爸？我真的很擔心佐助。」鳴人質問自己的姊姊。

「你質問我做什麼！佐助犯下那麼多的罪行，加入曉等等之類的事情，難道不需要經過審判嗎？」雪子嚴肅的面對鳴人。

「可是、可是，鼬哥哥就不用。」鳴人委屈的想要哭。

「鼬隸屬我的小隊，我的小隊從三代火影起，就只有服從我的命令，即使是火影也不可以取我小隊人員的性命。」雪子拍拍鳴人的頭。

鳴人知道雪子的權力是連火影都動搖不了的，不然的話怎麼可以解決團藏，即使擁有很大的權力但相對的責任也很多，要處理的事情當然相對的也會很多，鳴人對此只有乖乖的聽話。

水門看著佐助這個人不知道要說什麼，水門實在不懂為什麼自己的寶貝兒子竟然會喜歡上這個傢伙，如果不是自家的兒子三天兩頭在煩自己的話，水門真的懶得去審判佐助，宇智波家的人水門一向不怎麼感興趣。

「兒子已經在外頭嚷嚷了，你還是快點釋放佐助吧！」久辛奈進入火影辦公室說。

「嘛！女兒會幫我阻止的，不妨來問問這孩子吧！總要試煉一下才能決定要不要把兒子交給他。」水門多多少少還是想要試探一下佐助。

「的確是該試探一下，希望小雪可以壓制住小鳴。」久辛奈同意丈夫說的話，也希望自己的女兒可以壓制住鳴人。

水門和久辛奈微笑的看著佐助，佐助不禁覺得自己頭皮發麻，沒想到四代火影夫妻是那樣恐怖的人物，佐助一時之間差點招架不住，鳴人實在不想要在外面等待，馬上就衝進去找佐助，這個動作打斷了水門和久辛奈的問話。

水門和久辛奈看見自己的兒子這樣闖進來實在不知道要說什麼，雪子走在後面只是冷眼的看著佐助，當初把桀驁不馴的佐助給抓回來，可是費了一番功夫，為了把自己喜歡的人給帶回來，雪子真的是費了一番功夫。

「佐助~」鳴人踹開火影辦公室的門撲到佐助身上。

佐助馬上就把鳴人穩穩的接住，但是接受到雪子的視線的時候，佐助多少還是會感到很害怕，畢竟雪子是比自家的兄長還要強大的人，鳴人看見自己最喜歡的人沒事感到很高興，水門和久辛奈見到這樣的情形也只有苦笑。

「佐助，太好了，你沒事。」鳴人開心的抱著自己最喜歡的人。

「我已經跟你說過，佐助死不了，硬是要踹開火影辦公室的門，回去總算帳。」雪子冷冷的警告自己的弟弟。

「姊姊，可以不要嗎？」鳴人多多少少有些害怕雪子，鳴人知道雪子的處罰是很恐怖的。

「門都沒有，想的沒我會放過你。」雪子吐出這句話後就離開火影辦公室。

水門看見大女兒的魄力只有苦笑，當初昏迷了那麼久的時間，醒來後也沒有回到木葉，看樣子自己的孩子還在記恨這件事，畢竟雪子和鳴人承擔太多的事情，背負太多的事情，水門對於這件事多少感到很抱歉。

孩子們不怎麼接觸自己和妻子，身為父親的水門多少會感到很辛酸，身為火影的他也要處理很多事情，如果佐助這個孩子不是鳴人喜歡的人，水門大概會很嚴厲的處罰佐助，偏偏因為自己的兒子喜歡佐助，所以才沒有那樣嚴厲的處罰佐助。

「爸爸最好了，謝謝你不處罰佐助。」鳴人開心的樣子讓水門不知道要說什麼。

「火影大人，很感謝你不處罰我。」佐助很感謝水門對自己這樣寬容。

「我把小鳴交給你，你要好好照顧他。」水門欣慰的看著這樣的情形。

「呵呵！看樣子小雪和小鳴都找到好歸宿了呢！」久辛奈很高興自己的兒女都有好的歸宿。

水門覺得其實看見自己的兒子開心的樣子就是最好的禮物，兩個寶貝兒女都找到屬於自己的幸福，在這樣的世界當中能夠找到自己的幸福是很難的事情，這是他作為父親最欣慰的事情。

鳴人很高興佐助真的回到自己的身邊，佐助覺得當初自己拋棄自己最愛的陽光是很笨的事情，現在回到自己最愛的陽光身邊，也清楚自己絕對不能對木葉復仇，因為有人替他做這件事。

水門看見佐助和鳴人開心的離開，只是和妻子相視而笑，水門清楚不管是作為父親還是作為火影都會有辛酸的地方，可是對於他來說可以看見自己兒女的幸福卻是一件非常好的事情。

「辛酸的是自己沒有看見兒子女兒長大的過程，欣慰的是他們找到可以託付終生的人。」水門說出這句話。

「的確是這樣，不知不覺我們也有這樣的感慨。」久辛奈笑笑的對著水門說著。

水門微笑的看著妻子，能夠看見孩子們找到幸福就是他們成為父母親最大的幸福，鳴人那個孩子整整有十幾年的時間沒有看見，現在想要重溫天倫之樂並不晚，只能盡量彌補自己最愛的孩子們。

每個父親都有每個父親自己的辛酸，辛酸的背後意義都不同，但對於水門來說，父親的辛酸一點也不比孩子們的幸福來的重要，只要看見自己的孩子們幸福，他就會很高興，絕對是他成為父親後最大的驕傲。End


	73. 希望（鼬雪）鼬生日賀文

6月9日香碗豆花(SweetPea)

花語：溫柔的回憶

花占卜：您是個專情的人，當您愛上某人時，您願意情深款款地獻出您的真情，但有時太過癡情，反而增加了對方的精神壓力，與您提出分手。不過，您會有很多機會結織異性，到時您再檢討一下之前的失敗經驗吧。

花箴言：當失去的時候，才會了解其真正的價值。

有的時候鼬會想，如果自己沒有遇到雪子的話，是不是就會真的背叛木葉，當初接到團藏要自己滅族的消息，雪子差點沒氣到要幫自己去和三代火影理論，雪子直接跟鼬說，不必去理會那個任務命令，他們去面對的三代火影也一定不是真人。

那時候鼬真的很矛盾，雪子待在鼬的身邊協助他，雪子用自己的技巧偷天換日，讓宇智波家族的人可以遠離這樣的是非之地，也不需要喪命，雪子不容許這樣的事情發生，就算是火影也管不了她，區區一個根部的團藏根本沒法子駕馭雪子。

「你在想什麼？發呆成這樣。」雪子拿了一份報告書往鼬的頭上打。

「在想如果當初沒有妳的幫忙，我一定成為千古罪人的。」鼬非常的感謝雪子。

「你是我的隊員，我自然會幫你，不管怎樣那件事根本不合理。」雪子對於團藏一點好感也沒有。

「我只是沒想到，團藏竟然可以利用火影的手去滅了他想要滅掉的人。」鼬對此感到很訝異。

「哼！那傢伙是為了寫輪眼，要他做出怎樣的事情來，他都願意。」雪子對於這件事感到非常的不齒。

「就因為是我們的眼睛嗎？那還真的很討厭。」鼬多多少少感到很無奈。

雪子聽見這句話沒有說什麼，很多人總是會為了達到目的而不擇手段的，當然團藏也不過是其中一份子罷了，與其這樣去譴責團藏，不如把自己的事情做好，既然報仇的事情已經處理好了，四代火影也重新回到木葉，宇智波兄弟也迴歸，不需要擔心太多。

很小的時候雪子對於『希望』這個名詞就已經不知道要說什麼，她的生活當中沒有存在『奇蹟』、『希望』這樣的單詞，當人們說她是木葉的希望，雪子不懂為什麼大家要這樣說。

或許在某些方面自己是鼬的希望，但是雪子真正的希望在哪裡，雪子自己也不清楚，鼬會幫忙找到雪子的希望，讓雪子有個願望可以好好的過生活，然後去實現那個願望。

「鼬，希望是什麼？對我而言『希望』只是一個單字。」雪子這樣告訴鼬。

「『希望』呀！這真的很難解釋，算是心中的盼望吧！」鼬很簡單的對雪子說。

「是嗎？」雪子只是呆呆的看著鼬一眼。

「別去想太多了。」鼬拍拍雪子的頭。

鼬知道雪子對於某些事情不是很能理解，或許是因為從小就身在戰場上，雪子很多事情，甚至很多感情都被抹滅，抹滅的特別徹底，和雪子同期的鼬總是很擔心雪子，他不希望雪子變成一個毫無感情的人。

鼬是那樣的喜歡雪子，從很久以前就喜歡雪子，以前還在木葉的時候，他們兩人就一起結伴解決任務，進入暗部之後也是一樣，三代火影給雪子擁有絕對的權力，不讓任何人操縱雪子所帶領的小隊，或許就是三代已經察覺到團藏的野心。

三代給予的權力讓雪子可以放手去做任何的事情，當初接到滅族的任務，雪子一度很不爽，雪子不讓鼬去執行這個任務，想辦法讓大家誤以為鼬真正的滅族，只是雪子沒想到佐助是那樣想要報仇，為了達到這個目的而離開木葉。

「我真的沒想到因為我的決定，會讓佐助離開木葉。」鼬對於這件事情一直感到很抱歉。

「最後佐助不是知道了真相嗎？要把你們兩兄弟帶回來真是累人。」雪子抱怨這件事。

「但我沒想到鳴人是那樣執著佐助，一定要把佐助帶回木葉。」鼬對於這件事感到很訝異。

「我那笨弟弟就是這樣，一旦決定好的事情就不會放手。」雪子怎會不了解自己的弟弟。

鼬真的很感謝雪子把他們帶回木葉當中，也阻止佐助想要去報仇的心態，佐助的實力真的不夠，加上他們兩人的眼睛多多少少都有些問題，雪子針對這點可是幫他們兩人醫好眼睛，讓他們可以重現光明。

雪子比任何人都還要來的希望木葉可以和平，忍者世界就是仇恨所組成的世界，這樣的世界為什麼會存在雪子也不懂，不過雪子最想要做的就是，讓大家可以快快樂樂的生活，讓他們可以平靜的在這木葉當中生活。

鳴人打敗了長門，拯救了木葉的一切，雪子把佐助給帶回來，宇智波斑這個人他們都想法子解決，他們不希望這樣的和平又失去，五影大會的時候雪子可是展現實力給大家看，讓大家感到特別的恐怖。

「沒想到在五影大會中，你會給所有人下馬威。」鼬對於這件事很佩服。

「哼！四代火影的女兒是可以小看的嗎？還好那時候我和鳴人都有出席，要不我看一定會亂糟糟的。」雪子想到那時候的情形就不知道要說什麼。

「妳真的是希望，帶給人們的希望。」鼬真心誠意的說。

「謝謝！」雪子只是淡淡的微笑。

雪子相信自己的使命，如果是和弟弟一樣是帶給大家希望的話，雪子會用自己的雙手保護大家的，雪子就是用這雙手把佐助以及他身邊的人給抓回來，鼬很佩服雪子的實力，對於這點鼬覺得自己從沒有看錯。

「對了，今天是你的生日，生日快樂，鼬。」雪子轉過頭對鼬說。

「謝謝，妳的心意我收到了。」鼬很開心可以收到雪子的祝福。

鼬相信未來一定會更好的，他相信自己一定會保護好自己的『希望』，那個人可是他最重要的陽光，鼬一定會親手保護好自己最重要的陽光，鼬相信只要『希望』存在，很多事情都不需要太過擔心，木葉一定會恢復以前的繁榮，忍者世界一定會得到和平的。End


	74. 雪花之夜（佐鳴）

下雪在木葉是很難見到的天氣，偶爾冬天的時候也是會下雪的，鳴人很喜歡待在雪中看雪花，似乎是因為自己姊姊的名字有關係，總是會懷念和家人一起堆雪人的回憶。

鳴人趁著冬天待在走廊上看雪花，現在他的家人都已經回來了，可是不知道為什麼鳴人總是有種寂寞的感覺，或許是因為自己最愛的人現在正在任務當中，鳴人總是會擔心一下佐助的情形。

「小鳴，你待在走廊上做什麼？小心感冒喔！」玖辛奈看見自己的兒子坐在走廊上的樣子感到疑惑。

「沒有什麼啦！我會注意的，媽媽。」鳴人笑笑的跟自己的母親說。

「是嗎？小雪他們很快就會回來的，放心吧！」玖辛奈對自己的女兒可是很有信心的。

「嗯！我知道。」鳴人只是點頭沒有說什麼。

鳴人知道自己的母親是在安慰自己不要去想太多，同時也告訴他說佐助一定會平安回來的，鳴人深知自己姊姊的個性是一定會把所有的人給帶回來，這點根本就不用擔心。

鳴人覺得下雪天那種一片銀白的感覺真讓人感到不安，或許是因為年幼的時候遭到大家的排擠才會有這樣的感覺，鳴人或多或少會有這樣的感覺，所以才會在下雪天的時候待在走廊上看雪，那樣寂靜無聲的樣子讓鳴人多少很不安。

「我回來了。」雪子踏入家門。

「回來啦！快去梳洗，等等吃飯了。」玖辛奈笑笑的看著自己的女兒。

「我去找鳴人。」佐助知道這種天氣鳴人肯定是待在走廊上看雪。

「佐助，麻煩你幫我把小鳴叫到屋子裡。」玖辛奈笑笑的說。

佐助點頭表示清楚，馬上就來到走廊上，鳴人發呆的望著院子的樣子佐助不知道要說什麼，以前佐助就知道鳴人有這樣的習慣，那樣的鳴人讓佐助多少有些捨不得，畢竟鳴人是自己最喜歡的人，佐助不希望鳴人不開心。

「超級大白痴，進去屋子裡了，你想要感冒呀！」佐助看見鳴人這樣感到無奈。

「混蛋佐助，你管我呀！我不會感冒的。」鳴人生氣的對佐助說。

「你們兩個，別吵了，進屋吃飯了。」雪子聽見他們的吵架聲音馬上阻止。

現在他們一家人住在一起，卡卡西、伊魯卡、鼬和佐助也加入他們的家庭當中，這個家根本就是吵吵鬧鬧的，佐助和鳴人在一起根本就不會安靜，每天都會有吵架的行為出現。

不過這也代表他們的感情真的會越來越好，只是每次吵吵鬧鬧的很吵就是，往往水門會受不了自己的兒子這樣，卡卡西等人倒是已經習慣這樣的情形，伊魯卡偶爾會苦笑的看著他們就是。

「今天晚上應該會下雪，明天早上起來可以打雪仗。」玖辛奈看著窗外的風景後說出來這句話。

「我要去睡了，實在很冷呀！難得木葉會這樣冷。」雪子乖乖的回到房間去休息。

「雪花很漂亮，真想看。」鳴人無意識的說出這句話來。

「超級大白痴，小心感冒了。」佐助一邊說一邊把鳴人拖到房間去睡覺。

「佐助那傢伙真不坦率。」卡卡西看見這樣的情形只有這樣的評價。

「你自己也是。」伊魯卡覺得有什麼老師就有什麼學生。

卡卡西聽見伊魯卡這樣說馬上跟伊魯卡撒嬌，伊魯卡完全無動於衷的去把所有的事情處理好，水門和玖辛奈看見這樣的情形只是笑笑的沒說什麼，這個家吵吵鬧鬧的的確是很好。

「鳴人，為什麼你那麼喜歡看雪花？」佐助對此多少有些不解。

「大概是因為姊姊的名字吧！」鳴人只給予佐助這個答案。

「是嗎？想要看雪花可以，但是要多穿衣服。」佐助可不想要自己心愛的人感冒。

「嗯！我會注意的。」鳴人想起來上次被自家姊姊教訓很慘的事情。

佐助知道鳴人不喜歡那樣寂靜的白色，向來給人樂觀的孩子在某些人的面前還是會有落寞的表情，佐助多少會不捨這樣的鳴人，對於佐助而言鳴人是救贖自己的陽光，好不容易回到鳴人的身邊，就要好好的照顧鳴人。

鳴人想要做什麼事情佐助都會陪伴，佐助希望可以看見鳴人開心的笑容，鳴人比較適合開心的笑容，失去笑容的鳴人真的很難看，佐助不想要再看見那樣的鳴人，因此不管怎樣都會讓鳴人重拾笑容的。

「哇！好漂亮喔！」鳴人開心的看著下雪的樣子。

「嗯！」佐助更開心可以看見鳴人高興的笑容。

對於鳴人來說有了佐助的陪伴，下雪的夜晚不再是寂靜無聲，只要佐助陪在自己的身邊，鳴人就會露出開心的表情，對於鳴人來說佐助是很重要的一個人，就因為是那樣的重要，所以鳴人才會千方百計的把佐助帶回來身邊。

「佐助、佐助，有你真好。」鳴人開心的抱著佐助。

「呵呵！你高興就好。」佐助看見鳴人那樣的開心只是這樣說。

「我希望佐助可以永遠的待在我身邊。」鳴人對此說少還是會有點不安。

「放心吧！我會永遠的待在你的身邊的。」佐助對鳴人這樣保證。

「說好了，不可以反悔喔！」鳴人告訴佐助，要佐助一定要做到。

「當然，我不會反悔的。」佐助掛上保證，表示說自己一定會做到的。

今晚佐助對自己說的保證，鳴人真的感到很開心，鳴人相信佐助一定會待在自己的身邊陪伴自己的，他們一定會永遠的在一起，鳴人相信佐助不會離開自己了，只要佐助可以待在鳴人的身邊，鳴人就會非常的高興。

在雪花之夜當中，他們兩人度過了很高興的一個晚上，佐助如願的可以看見鳴人開心的笑容，鳴人開心的看著雪花，那漂亮的雪花雖然不易保存，可是對鳴人來說總是有重大的意義，因為佐助會永遠的待在他的身邊。End


	75. 任務（志牙）牙和赤丸生日賀文

7月7日醋粟花(GooseBerry)

花語：預測

花占卜：您喜歡幻想，有點藝術天份，有創造力的耐性，所以您處事總是半途而廢，不能堅持到底。您需要一個知心的伴侶，對方可以助您發揮潛能，激發您的靈感，那麼您的創造力就會如虎添翼。

花箴言：火熱兼具挑戰性的戀情是您渴望得到的愛情。

志乃和牙是第八小隊的隊員，自從他們的老師紅懷孕後，就暫時請別的老師帶領他們，卡卡西自己的第七小隊由大和帶領，順便帶上祭這個孩子，變成第七小隊友五個人存在，因此卡卡西成為第八小隊的老師。

第十小隊的導師阿斯瑪在千鈞一髮之際讓雪子給救回來，這是鹿丸、丁次、井野他們很感謝雪子的原因，當然也不得不說曉組織裡面的人都很厲害，因此對付曉組織的人都要很小心才可以。

「這次請第八小隊去偵查。」水門拿出任務單給他們。

「我們會全力以赴的。」牙可是很高興可以出任務。

「你們這次是協助暗部去偵查，危險性很大，自己要注意安全才可以。」水門交代這群小孩子。

「我們會小心的。」雛田知道任務的危險性有多大。

「我會好好看著他們的，老師你就放心吧！」卡卡西可是深知這次的任務有多重要和多麼危險。

「嗯！那就拜託你了，卡卡西。」水門可是很信任自己的弟子。

志乃、牙、雛田是很高興可以接到任務，但是相對的他們也清楚這次的任務不是那麼容易就可以解決，只要是關於暗部的任務都不是那樣好解決，雛田他們有時候會聽見鳴人他們抱怨。

牙的個性雖然很衝動，但是經過這幾年的成長，已經有很大的進步，甚至很清楚應該要去做什麼，加上志乃在身邊根本就不需要擔心，雛田的能力也有很大的進步，他們已經不是讓人擔心的小孩子。

「這次的任務要麻煩你們，那個貴族人家聽說跟曉有關的人物接觸過。」卡卡西告訴他們。

「嗯！我們會密切注意的。」雛田點頭表示說他們一定會好好執行任務的。

「這次第七小隊也有幫忙，我和大和隊長會領導你們的。」卡卡西對於眼前的孩子可是很信任的。

「卡卡西前輩，很抱歉，來晚了。」大和他們出現在大家的面前。

「這次的任務由止水執行，我們要暗中幫忙收集證據。」卡卡西簡單的解釋給大和聽。

大和聽見後只是點頭，止水負責執行暗殺命令，然後其他人要收集證據，能夠掌握曉的證據，可會讓所有國家殲滅曉有很大的幫助，這點所有的忍者村都在努力收集，為的就是哪天可以殲滅曉。

況且木葉的暗部不輸給其他忍者村的暗部，尤其是木葉忍者村所率領的第三小隊更是出色，由現在木葉忍者村的四代火影之女波風雪子所率領，是暗部的菁英部隊，出色的一切讓其他的忍者村都很想要學習。

「這次收集到證據後，會成為最有利殲滅曉的證據嗎？」牙多少有些不解，牙總覺得曉不是那麼容易消滅。

「一定可以的，上次阿斯瑪老師差點葬送在曉的成員的手中，是雪子大人救回來的。」雛田很有信心。

「上次就是掌握好的證據，讓鹿丸他們一舉殲滅曉的成員。」志乃想起鹿丸他們上次的任務。

「我只是沒想到大蛇丸竟然會跟木葉聯盟。」牙說出了一件曾經讓人很訝異的事情。

「是佐助的關係吧！那時候佐助就是執行那個任務，讓鳴人哭了很久。」雛田想起來鳴人那時候傷心很久。

「總覺得從那時候起大家接到的任務都很棘手。」志乃只有這樣的感覺，畢竟那時候他們的任務也是很棘手。

牙的靈敏度和志乃的蟲子收集到很多的證據，雛田一一的把證據整理好準備交給卡卡西，志乃和牙一起合作總是可以收集到很多意想不到的證據，有了那些證據就會有把握可以殲滅曉。

志乃記得佐助是因為接到一個秘密任務才會到大蛇丸那裡，後來不知道什麼原因又回到木葉忍者村來，反正任務達成大家都不會過問太多，只是當曉要把鳴人抓走的時候，很多人都很緊張，沒想到佐助竟然出現阻止這場憾事發生。

佐助回來的時候也帶過來三個人，那三個人被納入暗部當中，畢竟都是有暗部的實力，佐助回來木葉也和鳴人一起考上暗部的資格，此後進入暗部工作，本來是這樣的情形，後來四代回來掌管一切後，他們隱去暗部的身分和大家一起工作。

「志乃，你有信心這次可以殲滅曉的餘黨嗎？」牙清楚留下來的殘黨是很強的對手。

「有信心，畢竟鹿丸他們就殲滅那幾個不死的傢伙。」志乃有很大的信心可以殲滅曉。

「嗯！志乃講的話一定會實現的。」牙是那樣深信。

「呵呵！」志乃微笑不語。

志乃和牙的感情是那樣好，他們合作後收集到很多的證據，卡卡西很滿意他們兩個收集到的證據，這下次有很多的事情可以好好的解決，止水也親手暗殺那位貴族，不容許知道太多情報的人活在世上。

牙很高興可以和志乃一起出任務，每次和志乃一起出任務，牙就會非常的興奮，而且牙很清楚自己要做什麼，志乃也會適當的配合牙，這樣好的默契是不輸給佐助和鳴人的，似乎只要是情人就會有一定的默契存在。

志乃和牙之間的合作態度應用在許多的任務上，他們任務的表現非常的出色，連雛田都替他們高興，只要是有關收集證據的任務大部分都會要他們去，取得的情報可是大家取得不到的，這才是最值得讚賞的地方。End


	76. 狐狸（佐鳴）佐助生日賀文

7月23日玫瑰(York&LancasterRose)

花語：溫暖

花占卜：您博愛的精神、善良的心，溫暖了周圍的人，如果您在理性上可以再進一步，那就更加完美了。您有很多追求者，但對待愛情千萬不要博愛，要小心選擇結婚對象。

花箴言：擇偶要小心，千萬不要引發一場玫瑰戰爭啊。

全木葉的人都知道佐助有養一隻可愛的小狐狸，那隻可愛的小狐狸可是大家的寶貝，佐助的情人，鹿丸傷腦筋的對象，由於非常的活潑好動，好人緣讓木葉同年齡的孩子都很喜歡跟他在一起。

佐助所養的狐狸就是鳴人，鳴人可愛的樣子就像是陽光一般，但是不曉得為什麼會被歸類成狐狸就是，沒有人知道這是為什麼，可能是因為鳴人是九尾的宿主，動作多多少少有些被九尾影響到。

「佐助，我們今天要做什麼？難得放假。」鳴人開心的問自己的伴侶。

「嗯…你想要去哪裡嗎？」佐助似乎不是很想要出門的樣子。

「我都可以，看佐助。」鳴人決定以佐助為中心。

「那就待在家裡吧！天氣有些熱。」佐助摸摸鳴人的頭。

鳴人聽見這句話只是點頭沒說什麼，佐助不想出門的原因很多，鳴人不曉得為什麼特別的招蜂引蝶，讓佐助覺得很多人都想要和鳴人在一起，演變成佐助的情敵真的很多。

佐助的佔有慾可是很重的，他根本不想要鳴人離開自己，鳴人是他這輩子唯一的愛人，佐助不會去娶妻生子，他的伴侶就只有鳴人一個人，他家的小狐狸要是失去他一定會哭的很傷心的。

佐助可不喜要自家的寶貝小狐狸哭的很傷心的樣子，那樣的話佐助可是會很心痛的，當初佐助去大蛇丸那裡鳴人就心痛的要死，畢竟那時候他們兩人可是打了起來，這點可是佐助和鳴人都沒想到的事情。

「鳴人，待在家裡會不會覺得很無聊？」佐助有點擔心鳴人覺得待在家裡很無聊。

「不會，佐助你怎麼會這樣問呢？」鳴人對此感到很好奇。

佐助只是安靜的把鳴人抱在自己的懷裡，鳴人多少感受到佐助的不安，當初佐助的任務讓他們兩人打起來，鳴人身上可是有佐助親手想要殺死他的痕跡存在，佐助總是會摸那個痕跡，鳴人覺得佐助真的是很沒有安全感。

打從佐助和自己的父母分開後，佐助一直都沒有安全感，自己的兄長又是去那樣危險的任務當中，所以佐助總是會想盡辦法把鳴人禁錮在自己的身邊，鳴人對於佐助的作法並沒有說什麼。

「佐助，別不安了，鼬哥哥和姊姊很快就會回來的。」鳴人知道自己的家人只是去解任務。

「我知道，可是我多少還是會不安。」佐助很誠實的對鳴人說。

「我知道佐助會不安，我也會不安，畢竟姊姊去處理的任務多半都很困難。」鳴人可是很清楚自己的姊姊所挑選的任務。

「嗯…」佐助現在也理解到那些任務有多困難。

鳴人知道佐助會很容易不安，所以總是會用自己的方式去安撫佐助，鳴人希望佐助可以不要去想太多，要相信自己親人的實力，鳴人讓佐助靠著，鳴人的氣味可以帶給佐助安心的感覺，因此鳴人不會刻意的反正佐助。

佐助喜歡這樣抱著鳴人，不曉得為什麼佐助覺得這樣抱著鳴人可以感到很安心，從以前到現在佐助就很喜歡這樣抱著鳴人，因為感覺很舒服的關係，鳴人也不排斥自己這樣抱他就是。

「你們兩個在家呀！我還以為你們今天會出去。」卡卡西進入家門看見他們抱在一起的現象只是微笑。

「佐助說不想要出門，所以就沒有出去，卡卡西哥哥的任務處理好了？」鳴人多少有些好奇的問。

「已經處理的差不多，回家拿點東西後還要去處理。」卡卡西想起那個任務就感到頭大。

「哥哥你加油。」鳴人苦笑的看著卡卡西。

佐助雖然不爽卡卡西打擾他們兩人，可是佐助也清楚因為是住在一起的關係，大家難免都會碰到面，卡卡西和伊魯卡兩人每次都黏在一起，很少會看見他們分開的樣子。

鳴人可是對於這兩位兄長很尊敬的，畢竟鳴人是他們兩人帶大的，佐助很清楚這件事，自從離開父母親後，佐助就正式進入他們家當中，當然也是由卡卡西和伊魯卡兩人帶大。

佐助很高興自己可以和鳴人一起長大，這樣的感覺真的很好，因為這樣他們能夠了解對方，當佐助明白自己的感情的時候，毫不猶豫的跟鳴人表白，鳴人也答應下來和佐助在一起，進一步的交往。

「鳴人，我很高興可以和你在一起，你是我永遠專屬的狐狸。」佐助說出這樣感性的話。

「嗯！佐助你…」鳴人聽見這句話不免有些感動到。

「你真可愛。」佐助看見鳴人臉紅的樣子感到不好意思。

「哪有，不要說我可愛啦！」鳴人對於『可愛』這個單字還是挺反感的，可是佐助卻很愛用。

佐助發現到他飼養的狐狸是那樣的可愛，小時候他們兩人就已經玩在一起，那時候佐助其實就有想要把鳴人圈養在自己的懷中，可惜那時候可愛的小狐狸並不知道佐助的意思。

現在他們長大了，鳴人也知道佐助的心意，也很高興可以和佐助在一起，他們兩人之間的感情越來越好，不會因為任何一件事情就受到挑波，也沒有人敢對他們的感情挑波離間。

佐助相信自己可以保護好自己心愛的小狐狸，佐助會陪伴鳴人一起達成夢想的，畢竟對鳴人來說當火影的夢想可是很重要的，佐助當然會陪著鳴人去達成這個夢想。End


	77. 一比一（卡伊）卡卡西生日賀文

9月15日天理花(Dahlia)

花語：華貴

花占卜：天生的貴族身分，自尊心重，不會輕易吐露真情，但渴望被人愛護，為找尋被愛而努力。您過於自我的性格，常常懷疑對方是否真心愛您，為了驗證而朝三暮四，再這樣下去難免會寂寞一輩子。

花箴言：被寵愛的人是天之驕子，亦容易成為寂寞者。

『lala lala lala，lala lala lala lala~

兩顆心同步愛，你和我分不開

什麼都還沒說，但我想的你都說中了

當你感到寂寞，你第一個想到我

有太多快樂慢動作重播，每天默契更多

我愛你難得你也選擇我，同樣愛那麼多

我愛你一天一天更確定，一步一步靠近

一點一滴一比一愛 hoh~，像羅馬一天一天建立

一點一滴一比一愛，不經意就像呼吸

想你就是必需，你的明天我不缺席 yeah~

愛是一步一步在累積，同步愛

lala lala lala，lala lala lala lala~

兩顆心同步愛，你和我分不開

謝謝你懂得我，可能比我瞭解的更多

若親愛的你感到難過，hoh 答應陪你到最後

愛你就是必需，你的明天我不缺席 yeah~

愛是一點一滴清晰 woh~，甜蜜一點一滴慢慢滿溢

愛是一步一步累積，同步愛

lala lala lala，lala lala lala lala~

兩顆心同步愛，你和我分不開』

卡卡西追伊魯卡的方式就是一一的進入伊魯卡的生活，用自己的方式進入伊魯卡的生活，讓伊魯卡可以一天、一天愛上自己，這樣的方式需要很久的時間，但是也卻可以細水長流，一點一滴的進入伊魯卡生活，在不知不覺當中他們竟然愛上對方，卻感受到他們應該有的幸福。

他們的愛是一點一滴的清晰起來，甜蜜的心情每天都有，愛上伊魯卡後卡卡西覺得每天就是幸福，每天在伊魯卡的生命當中不缺席，愛上他就是必須，能夠活在伊魯卡的世界當中，卡卡西覺得很幸福。

「早安，卡卡西。」伊魯卡微笑的跟卡卡西說早安。

「早安，親愛的伊魯卡小親親。」卡卡西很喜歡每天在伊魯卡的叫喚聲當中清醒。

「我去弄早餐。」伊魯卡親吻卡卡西的臉頰。

「好。」卡卡西知道是要起床了。

這樣的甜蜜的生活已經持續多久了呢？卡卡西和伊魯卡都沒有去計算，他們家的孩子已經長大成人，自己收養的孩子還是小孩子，正在就讀忍者學校，當然這次忍者學校有郊遊，所以現在孩子是不在家的，伊魯卡發現自己真的會開始懷念以前的生活。

卡卡西覺得這樣的幸福是自己從沒有想過的，有了伊魯卡出現在自己的生命當中發現到很多幸福，然後擁有了自己的孩子，儘管沒有血緣關係卻對他們來說是很重要的孩子，然後這一切的一切是那樣的美好，偶爾出出任務，看看伊魯卡教書的樣子，送送孩子上學，平凡簡單卻又細水長流。

「卡卡西，吃早飯了，你今天不是還有任務要去。」伊魯卡微笑的看著正在發呆的卡卡西。

「嗯！馬上來。」卡卡西回神後馬上坐下來吃飯。

卡卡西曾經以為愛情最美好的時候是曖昧的時期，沒想到和伊魯卡交往後才發現到不只那個時候那樣美好，和對方在一起後平凡簡單卻又細水長流，這樣的感覺也非常的美好。

卡卡西喜歡這樣的生活，他們之間的愛情就是一比一，卡卡西刻意在追伊魯卡的時候營造曖昧的氣氛，然後漸漸的進入伊魯卡的生活當中，可是現在每天都希望可以看見伊魯卡的笑容，把伊魯卡摟在自己的懷中不想放人，因為伊魯卡讓他的生活得到滿足。

「伊魯卡，現在我很幸福。」卡卡西離開家前突然說出這句話來。

「我也很幸福，卡卡西。」伊魯卡微笑的送卡卡西離開。

「我走了。」卡卡西親吻伊魯卡的臉頰。

「路上小心。」伊魯卡用自己的微笑目送卡卡西離去的背影。

他們之間的幸福就是這麼的簡單，這樣簡單的幸福讓他們願意握在手中好好的把握，他們的內心當中不想要失去對方，因此每天很珍惜和對方在一起的時間，珍惜這些他們可以共同擁有的回憶，簡單不輸給大家的幸福。

卡卡西會在任務當中小心翼翼的保護好自己的生命，不想要讓伊魯卡重演兒時的惡夢，更不希望伊魯卡因為自己而傷心，卡卡西覺得最好是伊魯卡先走，他不想要看見伊魯卡傷心流淚的樣子，那樣自己可是會捨不得，當然或許伊魯卡的想法是跟自己一樣，希望他自己先走，不願看見自己傷心的樣子。

平凡單純的愛情卻可以製造出美好的回憶，對於他們而言這樣的愛情是非常適合他們、屬於他們，相信不管未來會怎樣他們都會好好的過，只要看見對方平安他們就會很高興，幸福滿溢在他們的生活當中，明天絕對不會缺席在對方的生活當中，對方已經是自己生活當中的必須，也是自己最愛的人和幸福。End


	78. 問候語（佐鳴）鳴人生日賀文

10月10日甜瓜(Melon)

花語：飽食

花占卜：您具有豐富的想像力，適合從事創作的行業，但做事不夠果斷，有時眼白白地錯失良機。對於此您似乎不太在意，您對自己已擁有的條件非常滿意，只要盡心發掘想像空間，凡事皆可順利，您的生活亦豐衣足食。

花箴言：做人果斷些，可以斷絕一些無謂的事非。

鳴人發現到自己當上火影後，有很多事情都在改變當中，鳴人尤其最不習慣的就是身旁親近的人改變問候的方式，鳴人覺得大家跟自己問候的方式生疏很多，鳴人討厭跟對方在一起交流是那樣的生疏，害的鳴人蹲在家裡想了很久到底是哪裡出了問題。

「鳴人，你蹲在這裡做什麼？」佐助回到家後發現到鳴人蹲在家裡的牆角邊不知道在幹嘛。

「佐助，我、我、我…是不是惹人嫌，現在大家跟我打招呼的方式都用到敬語。」鳴人默默的吐出這句話來，眼角似乎還有泛淚光的現象。

佐助聽見鳴人說的話只是微笑，他家的火影大人怎麼這麼可愛，他的小狐狸怎麼可以這樣可愛，為了幾句問候語的問題就在那邊想了老半天，佐助把鳴人撈起來抱在懷裡，然後走到沙發上坐下，親親鳴人的額頭要他不要想太多。

佐助決定來好好的開導他家的小狐狸，並不是所有人都跟自己一樣可以這樣不怎麼尊敬鳴人，應該說可以和鳴人平起平坐，對佐助而言即使鳴人當上火影還是他的伴侶，還是他心中的鳴人，所以對待鳴人的方式自然不會那樣拘謹，除了外交方面正式的場合會比較拘謹外，佐助還是用一般的態度對待鳴人。

「小傻瓜，那是因為你現在是火影大人，大家對你的打招呼理所當然要很尊敬。」佐助用自己的鼻子蹭蹭鳴人的鼻子。

「真的是這樣嗎？可是姊姊也是用這樣的方式跟我說話，我好不習慣。」鳴人很糾結的點在這裡。

「你父親回來的時候，小雪姊姊不也是用同樣的方式對待你父親，對小雪姊姊而言，火影是讓她很敬重的存在。」佐助慢慢的開導鳴人。

「可是這樣拘謹的姊姊我好不習慣。」鳴人真的很不習慣大家對他的問候方式改變。

「鳴人，你要想想，你現在是一個村的首領，大家自然會尊敬你，所有問候的方式都會改變。」佐助拍拍鳴人的頭。

「大家的問候方式變得好尊敬，一時之間真的習慣不了，而且我不喜歡姊姊每次在跟我報告或是領取任務的時候叫我『火影大人』。」鳴人苦笑的看著佐助。

佐助知道自家的小狐狸不習慣大家的改變，更不習慣自己的親人把自己當作是神聖般的存在，只是輕輕的拍拍鳴人的頭，佐助覺得這樣的改變是一定會有的，在正式的場合上鳴人是人人尊敬的火影，私底下的火影可是大家認為意外性第一的忍者，對待鳴人的態度還是一如以往一樣，就跟家人、夥伴沒有什麼兩樣。

鳴人儘管知道在正式的場合上大家對待自己的問候語難免有所不同，私底下大家根本沒有什麼改變，大家還是會跟自己勾肩搭背，會跟自己開玩笑，鳴人只是覺得自己到現在還適應不了那樣的公開的場合，嚴肅正式的外交場面，鳴人不得不反省一下自己。

「佐助，我果然還是不適合當火影，每次遇到嚴肅的場面自己就受不了。」鳴人對此還是感到無奈。

「別去想太多，我們這邊所有人都支持你，相信你自己，好嗎？」佐助給予鳴人很大的信心。

鳴人聽見佐助的話只是點頭沒有說什麼，把頭埋進佐助的懷抱當中，佐助看見這樣的情形摸摸鳴人的長髮，佐助覺得可以和大家開會來處理一下問候語的方式，不過這僅限於私底下跟火影打鬧，要是正式外交場合還是要做做樣子，況且佐助不希望鳴人不快樂，他家的小狐狸可是要很快樂才可以。

大家接收到佐助的意見後慢慢的改變一些態度，這樣的改變讓鳴人感到非常的輕鬆，當然公開的場合鳴人就不能說什麼，畢竟外國使節來或是面對大名、貴族他們可是不能太過放鬆，那樣的話可是會造成人家不好的印象。

私底下大家都輕鬆了許多對待鳴人，有的人叫名字，有的人還是會尊敬鳴人叫他火影大人，至少不再讓鳴人有負擔，鳴人很感謝佐助這樣幫忙自己，讓他可以很快樂的生活。

「佐助，我好開心，謝謝你這樣幫我。」鳴人開心的跟佐助道謝。

「不客氣，我不想看見你不開心的樣子，我家的小狐狸要開心才可以。」佐助微笑的看著鳴人。

「嗯！」鳴人看見佐助的笑容很不好意思。

「呵呵！」佐助親親鳴人的臉頰。

鳴人多少沒想到自家的情人會這樣幫他，還好大家都很樂意做這樣的改變，鳴人也不再糾結這樣的問題，佐助看見鳴人開心的樣子就放心許多，他家的小狐狸要是憂鬱起來，大家可都會很擔心的，開導鳴人的責任就會落在自己的身上，佐助也很樂意幫鳴人轉移注意力。

「鳴人，報告在這裡。」雪子進入火影辦公室。

「姊姊！」鳴人看見是自己最喜歡的人馬上開心起來。

「你唷！大概是歷代火影中最不像是火影的火影。」雪子捏捏鳴人的鼻子。

「嘿嘿！所以姊姊不可以叫我火影大人。」鳴人這樣跟自己的姊姊說。

「好，我答應你。」雪子拿自己的弟弟最沒辦法。

「姊姊最好了。」鳴人真的很開心。

佐助在一旁看見這樣的情形只是微笑，當初和雪子商量的時候雪子感到很頭痛，不過礙於是自己弟弟的要求，雪子當然只好照做不可，誰叫她家的寶貝弟弟會因為問候語的關係而糾結很久，只能說她家的寶貝弟弟根本就長不大，還是單純的小孩子一個。

鳴人很感謝佐助這樣幫他，有佐助這個好伴侶存在，鳴人有很多事情都很省心，自己有煩惱第一個一定是找佐助去訴說，佐助會把所有的事情都搞定好，根本不需要自己擔心，佐助不管做什麼事情都很有一套，鳴人真的、真的很高興自己可以和佐助在一起，和佐助在一起真的感到很幸福、很開心，讓鳴人開心不已。End


	79. 日暮夜色（佐鳴）

曾經有人形容過佐助和鳴人，像是光明和黑夜。

一個為晝，一個為夜，這是那兩個人的最佳寫照，暮日的黑夜會吞噬原來明亮的大地，陰鬱籠罩，而晝日的陽光卻可以將世間的陰鬱掃盡，充滿希望，這兩方實力相當，可是現在的景色卻是漸層相接，難得一見黎明。

對佐助而言鳴人就是他的陽光，自小佐助就這樣認為，打從那件事情後佐助就一直住在鳴人的家裡，直到十二歲那年投奔大蛇丸，不！應該說被派去執行任務說服大蛇丸，誰叫剛好大蛇丸看上的就是佐助。

對於自己心愛的陽光佐助可是看的很嚴緊，只要鳴人跟自己以外的人接觸佐助就會很生氣，佐助吃醋的情形大為嚴重，往往鳴人也不知道應該要怎樣才好，畢竟有時候佐助也是為了自己好。

「黃昏了，該回家了。」鳴人看見外頭天色已經暗了下來。

『佐助今天應該會回家吧？任務也差不多要結束了。』伴隨著日暮鳴人走在路上想著。

「我回來啦！」踏入家門的那一刻起，鳴人好想聽見佐助的聲音。

為了方便以及不打擾其他人，早在大家各自成家後就一個、一個搬出去住，現在真正的家只剩下四代火影水門和妻子玖辛奈以及佐助的父母親、卡卡西的父親佐久茂，孩子們則是另外搬出去，偶爾會回家看看。

回到和佐助住在一起的家中，鳴人發現到佐助還沒有回家，內心當中有種空蕩蕩的感覺，伴隨著夜色的來臨，鳴人進入廚房弄東西吃，原來一個人待在家裡的感覺真的很寂寞。

『小星今天去爸爸媽媽那，佐助也還沒回家，要去卡卡西哥哥那裏吃飯嗎？』鳴人在廚房當中翻找東西後想著。

「我回來了。」正在廚房找東西的鳴人聽見佐助的聲音馬上跑出來看。

「你回來啦！歡迎回來。」看見佐助回來鳴人真的很開心。

「嗯！我回來了。」佐助擁抱鳴人。

「累了吧！先去洗澡，我弄飯。」鳴人看見佐助風塵僕僕的回來感到很窩心。

「好。」佐助親吻鳴人後就先去洗澡，鳴人則是進入廚房弄晚餐。

佐助慶幸自己在日暮夜色降臨的時候回到家裡，看見自己想念的人兒佐助是多麼的開心，他所愛的人也正在思念自己，本來應該是他們兩個要去執行的任務，某些原因委託人希望佐助一個人去就好，因此佐助只有不情願的去執行這個任務。

雖然一個人執行任務並不困難，但對佐助而言，夜色的降臨會讓他更想念自己心愛的人兒，能夠和鳴人在一起佐助真的覺得很幸福，這樣的幸福佐助可是不會輕易的就放手。

香噴噴的菜端到桌上，佐助在浴室中已經聞到鳴人的手藝，原來最幸福的一件事情莫過於回到家後有熱騰騰的飯菜正在等著你，有個你心愛的人會跟你說『歡迎回來』這四個字。

「今天弄了什麼我喜歡吃的？」佐助看見桌上的菜色都是自己喜歡吃的東西。

「都是你喜歡吃的番茄料理，快吃吧！」鳴人笑笑的對佐助說。

「嗯！我開動了。」佐助開心的吃著鳴人的手藝。

「我開動了。」鳴人開始吃起今天的晚餐。

今天的晚餐就和平常一樣，只是少了他們之間收養的孩子，這頓晚餐吃下來對於他們而言也是很快樂，能夠和心愛的人一起吃晚餐對他們來說是最快樂的事情，一天、一天累積一點一滴的幸福，這是他們之間最美好的回憶。

佐助很喜歡和自己心愛的人一起吃晚餐，這樣的幸福從以前到現在他一直都擁有，而佐助也很珍惜這樣的幸福，對於他們而言幸福得來不易，畢竟在這樣的環境下生存，能夠把握幸福是很美好的一件事。

當日暮夜色來臨的時候，人們總是會匆匆忙忙的回家，踏入家門可以看見心愛的人為自己點的那一盞燈時，內心當中冒出的幸福感覺是多麼的溫馨，又可以聽見心愛的人喊著自己的聲音時，那時的自己是多麼的幸福。

生活是要是要靠兩人經營，幸福是經營出來的，佐助相信自己可以和鳴人在一起很多、很多年，直到他們兩人白髮蒼蒼為止，然後他們會笑看晚輩們嬉戲的樣子，平淡的幸福終究會降臨。

「我洗碗吧！你去洗澡。」晚飯過後佐助對鳴人說著。

「好。」鳴人自然點頭說好。

這樣寧靜的幸福對於他們來說是最好的，佐助很喜歡這樣的生活，鳴人自然也是，畢竟經過了太多的風風雨雨，他們早已經無力去想那些轟轟烈烈的事情，現在可以過著平淡又寧靜的幸福對他們來說才是最重要的。

收拾好後佐助看著外頭的夜色，他所愛的人是可以照亮這夜色的存在，那耀眼的存在是屬於他一個人可以擁有，而他自己就像是這樣的夜色在守護著他，黎明和黃昏的到來就像是光明與夜晚實力相當的樣子，如同他們兩人在一起的感覺。

越是相反的兩人越是會互相吸引，個性相反的他們才會在一起，對他們而言什麼都不重要，最重要的就是待在對方的身邊，這是他們對於這份愛的重要性，也是他們對於對方最重要的諾言。

「鳴人，我感到很幸福，有你在我的身邊我真的感到很幸福。」佐助把鳴人抱在自己的懷裡這樣說。

「我也是，有佐助在身邊我真的感到很幸福。」鳴人靦腆的笑了起來，順勢靠在佐助的懷裡。

「我有緊緊的牽起你的手不放開。」佐助握住鳴人的手不放開，佐助知道自己永遠不會放開鳴人的手。

「嗯！我也會緊緊的牽著你的手不放開。」鳴人聽見這句話感到很害羞。

他們覺得待在對方的身邊真的很幸福，這樣的幸福他們會把握住，他們始終相信和對方在一起是自己遇到最幸福的一件事，從以前到現在永遠不會改變，佐助會緊緊的牽著鳴人的手，不管發生什麼事都不會放開。

未來他們會度過很多的日子，在日暮夜色當中他們會找到屬於自己的歸屬，會在那個歸屬中看見自己心愛的人，看見自己心愛的人為了自己留了一盞燈，笑著說『歡迎回來』，是多麼令人幸福的一件事情，而他們會一直這樣下去。End


	80. 黑貓(佐鳴)佐助生日賀文

7月23日玫瑰(York&LancasterRose)

花語：溫暖

花占卜：您博愛的精神、善良的心，溫暖了周圍的人，如果您在理性上可以再進一步，那就更加完美了。您有很多追求者，但對待愛情千萬不要博愛，要小心選擇結婚對象。

花箴言：擇偶要小心，千萬不要引發一場玫瑰戰爭啊。

第七代火影漩渦鳴人有養一隻高傲的黑貓，這件事全木葉的人都知道，這隻黑貓很喜歡待在鳴人的身邊，亦步亦趨的跟在鳴人的身邊，雖然不可愛卻非常的帥氣，曾經迷倒過很多女孩子。

現在木葉的女性都很羨慕七代火影有這麼好的伴侶，統領暗部的隊長宇智波佐助，也是鳴人專屬的黑貓，沒有任務的時候都會待在鳴人的身邊陪伴鳴人，帥氣體貼的新好男人，自然讓很多女性羨慕不已。

「超級大白痴，你又給我偷跑了。」佐助看見鳴人偷懶的樣子不是很高興。

「我哪有偷跑，我有跟姐姐說過才出來。」鳴人扁扁嘴看著佐助。

「就算你跟雪姐姐說過，卻沒有好好的待在辦公室，你是想怎樣。」佐助不是很高興的對鳴人說。

「我、我、我只是想要出來透透氣，而且跟姐姐說好的時間又還沒過。」鳴人一臉委屈的看著佐助。

佐助看見這樣的情形實在不知道要說什麼，無奈之下還是把鳴人帶回去辦公室，等下有會議要出席，鳴人不可以跑掉，小櫻千交代萬交代的要佐助一定要把鳴人給找回來。

鳴人一臉顯示就是一點也不想開會的樣子，自然還是乖乖的跟佐助回去，雖然不是很高興卻還是乖乖的回去，鳴人知道會議自己應該要好好主持，不可以任性說不要主持。

「真搞不懂你，都已經當上火影了，卻還老是想要往外跑。」佐助對此實在是不知道要說什麼。

「待在辦公室裡面很無聊，公文解決後就不知道要做什麼。」鳴人不太高興的吐出這句話。

佐助聽見這句話只有苦笑，鳴人解決公文的速度挺快的，讓大家非常的訝異，沒想到鳴人可以這樣快速的解決公文，只是有時候量很多的時候鳴人也會不高興，畢竟要犧牲掉自己很多的時間來去解決那些公文。

當了火影之後沈重的壓力隨之而來，鳴人這才知道火影的位子一點也不好當，偶爾也會嘲笑自己的領導能力還有待加強，比自己的父親還不如，鳴人實在不知道這麼重的擔子水門到底是怎麼承擔起來的。

鳴人慶幸自己身邊還有佐助可以幫忙，佐助會在鳴人承受不了的時候拉鳴人一把，讓鳴人感到很窩心，鳴人身邊的黑貓做出這樣的舉動鳴人很高興，這是屬於黑貓的溫柔。

「火影大人來了，會議開始。」小櫻不是很高興的看著鳴人。

「不好意思，來晚了。」鳴人苦笑的看著小櫻。

會議順利的進行，鳴人依照事情的輕重緩急處理，至於暗部方面的事情鳴人大多都是委託佐助或是自家姐姐去處理，大家分工合作把事情處理的很好，鳴人著實也輕鬆不少。

佐助知道當火影是個很沈重的責任，鳴人願意接下這個位子表示有一定的決心，自己能夠幫忙多少就幫忙多少，這是佐助自己的想法，當然有這樣的想法並不為過，誰叫他深愛鳴人。

「如果沒有什麼異議的話就散會。」鳴人對大家說。

大家聽見這句話只是點頭沒說什麼，確定事情都已經處理完畢後，各自去忙自己的事情，鳴人趴在會議桌上看著大家離開，看見這樣的情形佐助笑了笑，他家的小狐狸大概又彈性疲乏了，果然還是要好好安慰他才可以。

鳴人想著今天的會議內容，確定沒有什麼大事情後才會辦公室，沈重的責任多少有壓的他喘不過氣來，身邊的黑貓卻會適時的幫忙自己，會用他的方式安慰自己，對此鳴人自然就感到很高興。

「今天去吃拉麵，你放心，大家會把事情處理好，讓你輕鬆許多。」佐助拍拍鳴人的肩膀安慰鳴人。

「佐助你真好，我好愛你。」鳴人聽見佐助對自己這樣說感到很開心，更開心佐助會陪自己去吃拉麵。

一如以往一樣，他們兩人來到一樂拉麵吃麵，佐助看見鳴人開心的樣子微笑，老闆看見他們兩人來很高興，鳴人開心的跟著老闆聊天，然後點了自己喜愛吃的拉麵，佐助當然也跟著點自己愛吃的番茄拉麵。

看見鳴人恢復元氣的樣子佐助放心許多，最近鳴人積壓太多的事情，臉上的笑容不復以往，讓佐助很擔心鳴人是不是壓力過大，樂觀的孩子總還是會有負面的情緒在，佐助要適時的幫忙鳴人排除那些負面的情緒。

「不要太壓抑，我們都會幫你的。」回到家後佐助說出這句話。

「佐助，謝謝你，有你陪在我身邊真好。」鳴人靠在佐助的懷裡說出這句話。

「要是木葉的陽光沒了笑容，可是會有很多人追殺我。」佐助開玩笑說出這句話。

「哼哼！誰有本事會把暗部大隊長給打倒。」鳴人聽見這句話反諷回去。

「你知道就是有人可以打倒我。」佐助摸摸鳴人的頭。

「堂堂暗部大隊長宇智波佐助也有害怕的人。」鳴人一臉神氣的對佐助說。

佐助聽見這句話笑了笑，然後開始搔癢，鳴人馬上不知所措的開始防禦，其實鳴人很清楚佐助只是希望自己可以打起精神，最近自己真的很少出現笑容，大家看見後自然會擔心不已，鳴人可是木葉的陽光，大家最寵愛的小狐狸，要是沒了笑容大家可是會擔心的。

鳴人很感謝佐助待在自己的身邊，從小自己就認識佐助這個人，和他在一起感覺很安心，有了這隻黑貓的存在自己什麼事情都不需要擔心，這樣安心的存在鳴人可是很怕會失去，總是小心翼翼的收藏好，佐助很清楚這件事，會做鳴人最好的精神支柱，會支撐鳴人的一切，讓鳴人可以好好的、安心的生活、處理事情，這樣的牽絆誰都破壞不了。End


	81. 暗部(鼬自創)鼬生日賀文

6月9日香碗豆花(SweetPea)

花語：溫柔的回憶

花占卜：您是個專情的人，當您愛上某人時，您願意情深款款地獻出您的真情，但有時太過癡情，反而增加了對方的精神壓力，與您提出分手。不過，您會有很多機會結織異性，到時您再檢討一下之前的失敗經驗吧。

花箴言：當失去的時候，才會了解其真正的價值。

宇智波鼬，宇智波一族的天才，十二歲就進入暗部，和波風雪子搭檔，波風雪子，四代火影的女兒，鳴人的姐姐，統領暗部的小隊長之一，鼬進入暗部後就一直跟她搭檔，而他們兩人也是青梅竹馬的好朋友、好情人、好搭檔。

鼬對於自己可以進入暗部這件事並沒有太大的訝異，只是沒想到三代會挑選自己成為雪子的搭檔，讓他們有機會可以在一起執行任務，他們是小隊中唯一沒有三個人的隊伍，執行任務大部分都是他們兩人去執行。

「怎麼了？鼬。」止水看見這位自己視為弟弟的人在發呆的樣子問。

「沒事，只是覺得進入暗部已經好久…」鼬知道止水是在關心自己。

「沒事就好，的確我們待在暗部也有一段不少的時間。」止水想起自己是什麼原因而進入暗部的。

「是呀！的確是很長的時間。」鼬知道自己的弟弟和鳴人也跟著一起進入暗部工作。

鼬對於自己能夠進入暗部這件事情多少有些訝異，不過可以和自己最愛的人搭檔卻也不失一件壞事，一路上他們是這樣扶持走過來的，遇到什麼困難都一一克服過去，當四代火影回到木葉的時候，雪子激動的心情可想而知。

可是鼬卻看見自己心愛的人什麼話都沒說，只是安靜的看著自己的父親，然後默默的接手根的一切，鼬卻知道雪子內心的煎熬不比鳴人少，只是不知道要怎樣去表達。

「小雪，要不要一起去吃飯？」鼬敲了敲門看著裡頭的人問。

「好。」雪子收拾手邊的東西後跟著鼬一起去吃飯。

「別累壞妳自己的身體。」鼬牽起雪子的手說。

「我會注意的，謝謝你。」雪子揚起一抹好看的微笑。

鼬很清楚雪子繼承了一個很特殊的血繼限界，如果不注意的話可是會反噬，鼬在上任暗部後看過兩次雪子被自己的血繼限界反噬過兩次，看過之後就知道自己一點也不想再次經歷那樣的情境。

雖然當上暗部的好處是很多，偏偏沾血的時候讓鼬多少有些不適應，忍者難免還是要殺人，當戰爭爆發的時候就是如此，戰戰兢兢的看著身邊的人死去，不知道何時會輪到自己，那樣的痛苦鼬一點也不想經歷。

「小鼬，當上暗部讓你心理負擔很大嗎？」雪子看見眼前的人發呆的樣子不解的問。

「還好，只是經歷了戰爭後覺得，有些事情真的改變很多。」鼬回神過後告訴雪子。

「嗯！不過我們也不算出生在和平的年代，那時候各國忍者村有諸多的矛盾，小戰爭也是常有。」雪子想起來自己的父親總是為了那些事情而煩惱。

「也是，畢竟我們出生的時候，戰爭才停止不久。」鼬對於這件事還是很清楚。

「我呀！一點也不後悔當上暗部，當上暗部後可以保護許多人，雖然我自己不是那麼喜歡這個村子，但是這是我父親鍾愛的村子，我想保護它。」雪子苦笑的說。

「我們終究是要落葉歸根，不管在外流浪多久還是要回到這裡，我也不後悔當上暗部，至少和妳搭檔是很開心的一件事。」鼬露出一抹好看的微笑。

鼬看見眼前的人露出好看的微笑，雪子的笑容很漂亮，對人總是面露微笑，對於他們而言當上暗部不是什麼壞事情，可以保護許多人這才是他們最主要的工作，棘手的任務他們也會解決。

毀滅宇智波斑的野心後，很多事情都平靜下來，各國也因為戰爭的關係開始信任和合作，同盟關係更加的穩固，這樣的情形是大家從沒有想到過的，也是這樣各國的忍村開始互相交流起來。

至於原本就是敵對的關係的忍村，也因為這次的大戰化干戈為玉帛，嫌隙雖然還有卻不會那樣嚴重，祭品之力也得到應當有的尊重，這一切都是拜這場戰爭所賜，這是誰都沒想到的結果。

「不過最近事情還真多，砂忍村那裡說要交流真是令人頭大。」雪子吃飽飯後伸伸懶腰。

「的確，雖然任務量不比以往還要來的多，但是文件量可真是驚人。」鼬當然了解到雪子的苦處。

「我想蹺班。」雪子吐出這句話。

「好啊！」鼬當然答應下來。

他們兩人第一次拋下暗部的所有事務而離開工作崗位，暗部的所有人開始團團轉的找他們兩人，鼬深深的覺得可以偷懶一天是不錯的選擇，臥底任務結束後，回歸木葉讓他有種不切實際的感覺。

現在待在自己喜歡的人身邊，父母親也待在自己的身邊，弟弟也有非常出色的成就，這樣的一切讓鼬感到很滿足也很滿意，不知不覺中自己已經喜歡上現在的一切，看著弟弟有出色的成長自己很欣慰。

能夠待在自己最愛的人身邊，感覺真的很好也很不錯，身處在暗部工作的他們早已經習慣把自己的感情給隱藏，面對自己的家人、愛人，他們還是會流露出他們原有的情感。

「好輕鬆，不過明天肯定會被止水哥和信罵。」雪子躺在地上說出這句話。

「我也會陪妳一起挨罵。」鼬抬頭看著天空說。

「嗯！」雪子聽見這句話只是笑笑的。

風靜靜的吹過，鼬覺得自己身處在這個世界中很好，有自己心愛的人以及親愛的家人，人生已經非常的完美，臥底的任務已經結束，戰爭也結束了，和平的日子已經到來，暗部還是有它的功用存在，自己也會一直繼續待在暗部當中。End


	82. 等待(佐鳴)七夕賀文

佐助知道鳴人總是在等待，等待自己的家人回到身邊，等待他們兩人可以在一起的時候，三年的分開對他們兩人來說是最痛苦的時候，當初一心想要力量的自己差點叛逃，後來被隱密的送去大蛇丸身邊學習。

之後的分分合合讓他們兩人不知道要說什麼，一年一次的見面自己總是會看見鳴人在分別後哭喪著臉的樣子，那時候自己的不捨和痛苦真的不知道要怎麼說，明明說好自己要保護好鳴人，可是卻讓他傷心不已。

「超級大白痴，你又在做什麼？」佐助從任務中回來看見鳴人待在湖畔旁邊不知道要說什麼。

「姐姐被爸爸派去出任務了。」鳴人悶悶的聲音傳到佐助的耳裡。

「唉…」聽見這句話佐助只有嘆氣的份。

「佐助…」天藍色的眼睛像是要冒出水來一般，讓佐助非常的無奈。

「傻瓜，雪姐姐很快就會回來的。」佐助只能這樣安慰鳴人。

「嗯…」儘管鳴人已經長大，但面對某些事情的時候還是會很像小孩子，讓佐助非常無奈。

漫長的等待總是會讓人筋疲力盡，佐助自己也有過這樣漫長的等待，當初兄長拿到的滅族任務，為了隱瞞討厭的高層，造成自己不得不和家人分開，那樣漫長的時間中，佐助嘗到了漫長等待的感覺。

佐助了解到鳴人為什麼會在某些時候非常的任性，像個小孩子一般的任性，因為那種感覺非常的難受，根本沒有辦法排解，只能轉移目標去做別的事情，不讓自己專注在那個地方。

不過這次鳴人耍小脾氣竟然不是因為自己的原因，讓佐助多多少少有些吃醋，怎麼說佐助還是不喜歡鳴人把注意力移轉到別人身上，有些不高興的佐助盡責的把鳴人給拎回家去。

「佐助，你在不高興什麼？」鳴人像是感受到佐助不開心的樣子問。

「我沒有不開心，回家。」佐助簡單的說出這句話。

「才怪，你在生氣。」鳴人心思細膩的察覺到佐助的情感。

「誰叫你把注意力放在別人身上。」佐助有點不高興的說著。

鳴人聽見這句話就知道佐助在吃醋，揚起一抹好看的微笑後親吻佐助的臉頰，似乎是要告訴他不要這樣，因為是家人才會擔心，自己才會任性，可是佐助卻是自己最重要的人，自己最愛的人。

佐助感覺到鳴人想要表達的事情，他自然也清楚鳴人的個性，畢竟從滅族後自己就一直住在鳴人的家裡，兩人像是從小一起長大一般，佐助自然會了解鳴人的個性，也知道鳴人想要表達什麼。

「佐助，這有什麼好吃醋的，我很黏姊姊你又不是不知道。」鳴人像是撒嬌一般的抱怨。

「我當然知道，只是不喜歡罷了，我們都成為戀人這麼久了，你還把心思放在家人身上，我當然會吃醋。」佐助難得說出一大長串的話來。

「所以說佐助是大笨蛋。」鳴人哼了哼。

「白痴吊車尾。」佐助聽見這句話不以為然。

兩人就這樣一邊鬥嘴一邊走在回家的路上，村人們看見這樣的情形會心一笑，佐助和鳴人的相處方式就是這樣，他們兩人從以前到現在都是用這樣的方式相處，村人們早已經見怪不怪。

他們兩人總是會為了一點小事情就在那裡吵架，與其說吵架不如說鬥嘴，撫養他們長大的卡卡西和伊魯卡非常的清楚，所以看見這樣的情形他們也不會刻意的去干涉，反而是任由他們兩人繼續吵。

佐助把鳴人送到家後準備回家，現在他們兩人分開住，父母親已經回到他們的身邊，自然就不需要住在一起，只是偶爾他們還是會去對方家裡住，畢竟家中的人都是忍者，總是會有任務要去處理，大多是佐助會去住在鳴人家。

鳴人的父親是火影，除非有必要否則不會輕易出村，佐助會在家人都出任務的情況下來到鳴人家住，水門和玖辛奈很歡迎佐助過來，這樣可以看見兒子活潑的樣子沒什麼不好。

「佐助，我不喜歡等待，從小我就要等待，那種感覺真的很不舒服。」鳴人簡單的說完這句話後就進入屋子裡。

「笨蛋吊車尾。」佐助怎麼會不懂鳴人的意思。

等待的感覺很難熬，漫長的等待讓他們生不如死，好不容易親人都回到自己的身邊，這樣的感覺自然消失的無影無蹤，鳴人不喜歡家人出任務，聽見自家最喜愛的姐姐出任務，自然會有那樣的反應。

佐助決定好好的安慰鳴人，要鳴人不要去想太多，畢竟他們都嚐過等待的滋味，那種滋味真的很難受，佐助自然不希望鳴人去胡思亂想，他家的小狐狸總是愛胡思亂想鑽牛角尖，讓自己看不過去。

「吊車尾，起床了。」佐助一早來到鳴人家，順便把鳴人給叫醒。

「臭佐助，你一早來我家做什麼？」鳴人清醒後看見是佐助大叫。

「吵死了，火影大人要我叫醒你。」佐助遵照水門的意思把鳴人給叫醒。

「哼！爸爸是討厭鬼。」鳴人一臉不高興的跟佐助鬧彆扭。

佐助看見這樣的情形沒說什麼，佐助知道鳴人的心情有好很多，佐助總是會用這樣的方式幫鳴人轉移注意力，當然鳴人也察覺到佐助的意圖，很高興佐助會這樣幫忙他，或許是因為他們兩人真的太過相似。

他們都有過等待的感覺，那樣漫長的感覺讓他們感到很不舒服，現在跟家人團聚後這種感覺消除許多，只是他們還是不改以往住在一起的相處方式，往往會讓其他人哭笑不得。

對佐助來說，自己離開鳴人的那三年，感覺像是度日如年一般，如果不是為了修練忍術，自己還真的會忍不住想要回到鳴人的身邊，好在自己回到木葉了，也回到鳴人的身邊。

等待的感覺已經過去，佐助會用盡所有的方式保護好鳴人，也會用自己的方式去愛鳴人，讓鳴人感到幸福，這是佐助最重要的目標，也是他現在想要極力達成的目標，好讓自己和鳴人可以永遠的在一起。End


	83. 浪漫(卡伊)

9月15日天理花(Dahlia)

花語：華貴

花占卜：天生的貴族身分，自尊心重，不會輕易吐露真情，但渴望被人愛護，為找尋被愛而努力。您過於自我的性格，常常懷疑對方是否真心愛您，為了驗證而朝三暮四，再這樣下去難免會寂寞一輩子。

花箴言：被寵愛的人是天之驕子，亦容易成為寂寞者。

伊魯卡是個跟浪漫絕緣的人，這點卡卡西有清楚的認知，自從他們倆人交往後，卡卡西可是用盡手段討伊魯卡的歡心，但總是會被務實的伊魯卡給破壞，雖然每次都有再接再厲的精神，久了卻還是會挫敗。

「哥哥，你怎麼了？」鳴人眨眨自己天藍色可愛的大眼看著卡卡西。

「沒事、沒事，鳴人怎麼過來了？」卡卡西把鳴人抱起來問。

「姐姐說，哥哥你生日禮物想要什麼。」鳴人把自家姐姐說的話轉告給卡卡西知道。

「嗯…」卡卡西思考用自己的生日來拐人的機率。

鳴人不懂為什麼卡卡西突然陷入沉思，是在思考生日禮物的事情嗎？小小的腦袋想破頭都不知道卡卡西到底在思考什麼事情，反而乖乖的待在卡卡西的懷裡，反正等卡卡西想到後他就會說出來。

伊魯卡自然知道卡卡西的生日準備到來，也想好到底要送什麼東西給他，他們從交往到同居之後，戀情急轉直下的跳到老夫老妻的生活方式，偶爾卡卡西還是會耍點浪漫來幫他們的戀情加溫。

當然卡卡西也清楚最大的原因是家裡的兩個小孩，伊魯卡身為老師的個性比較保守，對於照顧小孩自然也很有一套，不知不覺就把重心放在家裡的兩個孩子身上，偶爾會不小心忽略卡卡西。

「鳴人，今年能不能讓哥哥和小海豚單獨吃晚餐？」卡卡西決定實行拐人計畫。

「嗯…好啊！那哥哥要把我和姐姐送到誰家？」鳴人歪著頭看著卡卡西。

「讓哥哥想一下。」卡卡西發現到這件事成功的機率不高。

卡卡西抬頭發現到自家戀人正在用嚴厲的眼神看著自己，當然旁邊還有自己最疼愛的小妹，看樣子自己剛剛說的話全部都被他們給聽見了，這下子自己肯定會死的很慘。

伊魯卡知道自己沒有什麼浪漫細胞，有時候還會不小心破壞卡卡西經營許久的浪漫氣氛，沒想到這次卡卡西又不知道在計畫什麼拐人計畫，還要讓家裡的兩個小孩不知道要去哪裡流浪，想到這裡伊魯卡就不是很高興。

卡卡西看見伊魯卡生氣的樣子馬上去安撫伊魯卡，鳴人看見這樣的情形從卡卡西的懷裡跳下來，拉著自家姐姐離開，讓他們兩人有空間可以去處理事情，卡卡西見到這樣的情形知道這是他們兩人的體貼，卡卡西趁此機會安撫伊魯卡。

「伊魯卡，不要生氣啦！我不是故意的。」卡卡西戰戰兢兢的說著。

「我沒生氣，去吃飯吧！」伊魯卡看見這樣的情形覺得好笑。

「伊魯卡小親親最好了，如果生日那天可以和伊魯卡小親親共進燭光晚餐就好。」卡卡西突然說出這句話來。

「真是的，那到時候鳴人他們要去哪裡？」伊魯卡聽見這句話只是皺眉。

「可以請帶土和小凜他們照顧，我相信他們會很樂意的。」卡卡西把主意打到隊友的身上去。

「好吧！」聽見卡卡西這樣說，伊魯卡只有妥協的份。

卡卡西生日當天，鳴人把他們兩姊弟想要送的禮物交給卡卡西後，就被卡卡西送到帶土他們那裏去，卡卡西開心的去和伊魯卡吃燭光晚餐，甚至期待伊魯卡會送什麼東西給自己。

伊魯卡知道自己無法拒絕卡卡西的要求，卡卡西生日要求浪漫的燭光晚餐，自己看著卡卡西馬上答應下來，想著應該在浪漫的氣氛下送卡卡西禮物，相信卡卡西會很喜歡。

卡卡西預約了一家很不錯的餐廳，把整個浪漫的氣氛製造出來，伊魯卡看見這樣的情形只是笑笑的沒說什麼，兩人坐下來後開始說一些話，等著餐點上來，自然這時候伊魯卡也有把自己要給卡卡西的禮物拿出來。

「給，這是今年的生日禮物，卡卡西，生日快樂。」伊魯卡微笑的說著。

「不客氣，伊魯卡小親親你給了我最好的禮物。」卡卡西真的很喜歡伊魯卡送自己的禮物。

「是嗎？你開心就好。」伊魯卡真的很開心卡卡西喜歡自己送的禮物。

「今天伊魯卡小親親可以陪我吃飯就是最好的禮物了。」卡卡西可是很開心可以和伊魯卡一起出來吃飯。

伊魯卡聽見這句話只是笑笑的，和卡卡西交往到現在自己真的很快樂，總是可以不經意的看見卡卡西故意製造一些浪漫，希望他們兩人的感情可以加溫，當然有時候自己也會給卡卡西一些小小的驚喜，讓卡卡西高興不已。

雖然他們兩人的戀情在別人的眼裡是老夫老妻的樣子，可是對他們而言這樣的相處方式卻是最好的相處方式，卡卡西和伊魯卡都喜歡這樣的相處方式，偶爾他們會製造一點浪漫增加生活情趣，讓他們的戀情加溫。

「這家餐廳真不錯吃。」伊魯卡笑笑的對卡卡西說。

「呵呵！我可是精挑細選才挑到這家餐廳。」卡卡西聽見這句話馬上自豪的說。

「下次再一起來吃吧！」伊魯卡看見卡卡西自豪的樣子說。

「好，下次一起來吃。」卡卡西很開心可以和伊魯卡一起吃飯。

其實他們之間根本不需要製造什麼浪漫，兩人在一起簡簡單單的過生活很不錯，伊魯卡和卡卡西很喜歡這樣的生活，畢竟忍者的世界有很多不得已的生離死別，能夠這樣生活已經算是不錯了。

生活中多了些浪漫是小小的調劑，也是加溫的好幫手，卡卡西很樂意製造出一些浪漫的氣氛來，也願意為了他們之間的感情加溫，這樣的幸福他們會好好的把握，也會一直的持續下去，一直到永遠。End


	84. 愛不是佔有(佐鳴)

佐助對於鳴人的愛是很霸道、是很強制，有時候讓鳴人喘不過氣來，雖然鳴人知道佐助的霸道、強制是出於對自己的愛，可是當自己喘不過氣來的時候，鳴人會想，佐助只是單純的想要佔有自己，還是真的愛自己。 

鳴人不知道從什麼時候起，佐助對於自己的愛情已經變質了，鳴人還是很愛佐助，這份愛不會隨著時間而改變，鳴人對於佐助總是限制自己這事感到不知道要怎麼說，有種快要窒息的感覺。

當初交往時的甜蜜景象已經不復見，鳴人深深的反省他們的愛情到底是出了什麼問題，往往連自己要出門去找朋友都要被限制，起初會覺得佐助很重視自己，可到後來鳴人卻有一種窒息的感覺。

「鳴人，你還好嗎？」小櫻發現到鳴人最近有些精神不濟。

「我沒事。」鳴人強撐起笑容說。

「佐助他…」小櫻不知道要怎樣去評論他們的感情。

「不關佐助的事情，是我自己昨天沒睡好。」鳴人實在不願意怪罪佐助。

小櫻看見好友心情不好的樣子多少有些擔心，也知道近來佐助的一些動作讓鳴人有窒息的感覺，由於現在大多可以幫上忙的人都在任務當中，鳴人也不好說什麼，小櫻身為朋友當然會擔心。

而且佐助最近在某些地方的風評不是很好，似乎是因為跟他和某些特定女子交往有很大的關係，當然這些鳴人都有耳聞，只是鳴人對於佐助的事情都異常的心軟，很容易就包容下來。

想到此小櫻就想要嘆氣，佐助這樣不安定的感情造成鳴人很大的傷害，佐助一直想要佔有鳴人的一切，當到手後卻不好好的珍惜，這樣下去他們遲早會崩潰，鳴人強顏歡笑的樣子讓人心疼。

「鳴人，如果真的受不了，就離開佐助吧！愛不是佔有，這點你很清楚。」小櫻深呼吸後說出這句話。

「嗯！謝謝妳，小櫻。」鳴人有把小櫻說的話聽進去。

鳴人很感謝小櫻的關懷，同時也知道自己無法跟佐助開口說要分手，可是繼續下去自己也會承受不了這樣的情感，自己遲早有一天會崩潰，自己為了佐助什麼事情都可以做，佐助卻不盡然，想到這裡鳴人就要嘆氣。

鳴人從小就知道感情是需要付出的，雙方的付出是一定要的，而身邊的人感情都很好，從小撫養自己長大的卡卡西和伊魯卡的感情就好到不行，帶土和凜更不用說了，根本不輸給卡卡西和伊魯卡。

自家姐姐雪子和佐助的兄長鼬的感情也很好，雖然淡淡的可是可以感覺的出來他們很重視對方，鳴人對照自己和佐助的感情就想嘆氣，覺得自己真的要跟佐助提分手，自己對佐助可有可無，雖然佐助佔有著自己，卻不曾關心過自己的一切。

「佐助，我們分手吧！」佐助回家後聽見鳴人對自己說出這句話。

「為什麼？」鳴人沒想到佐助會這樣的激動。

「我們…在一起有意義嗎？你是單純的想要佔有我還是真的愛我？我感受不到你的愛。」鳴人眼眶泛淚的說出這句話。

「我當然愛你…」佐助有些心虛的說出這句話。

「你心虛了呢！佐助。」鳴人看見佐助的表情就知道佐助心虛了。

「鳴人，我…」佐助不知道要怎麼說。

「吶！佐助，你知道嗎？你的愛從來不是愛，只是單除的佔有罷了。」鳴人微笑的說出這句話。

佐助聽見鳴人這樣的控訴很心痛，卻也知道鳴人說的事實，當初會在一起不過只是自己一時的錯覺，佐助一直是這樣的覺得，佔有鳴人好似可以贏過所有的人，所以霸佔著鳴人的一切。

佐助知道鳴人喜歡自己，知道不管怎樣傷害鳴人，鳴人都不會離開自己，沒想到自己卻錯了，現在仔細想想，自己強制鳴人、霸佔鳴人、佔有鳴人的所有動作都傷害到鳴人，這根本就不是愛。

「謝謝你的照顧，佐助。」鳴人提起行李轉身離開他和佐助住了那麼久的屋子。

看見鳴人的離開佐助不知道要說什麼才好，聽見鳴人說的話自己的確是做錯許多，曾經自己以為的愛卻是佔有，那不是真正的愛情，原來自己驕傲的認為鳴人可以任由自己傷害，依舊會待在自己的身邊，其實這是自己的錯。

太習慣鳴人對自己的好，可以說是把鳴人對自己的好當作是理所當然，鳴人總是待在自己的身邊，太過於習慣鳴人才會這樣不自覺的傷害他，這一切打破這樣的美好，讓佐助知道自己應該要好好的反省才可以。

「怎麼突然和佐助分手？」雪子聽見弟弟跟自己說的話有些訝異。

「佐助他…」鳴人緩緩的說出原因。

「是嗎？」雪子看見這樣的情形只有嘆氣。

「姐姐，對不起。」鳴人知道這樣很對不起眼前的人。

雪子聽見鳴人的道歉只是摸摸鳴人的頭沒有說什麼，佐助和鳴人的感情雪子都看在眼裡，佐助對鳴人的愛只是單純的佔有這件事雪子也清楚，曾經以為佐助不會逃避這件事，沒想到卻還是發生了這種事情。

雪子看見鳴人悲傷的樣子於心不忍，多麼希望自己的弟弟可以得到幸福，卻沒想到佐助會這樣做，到頭來自己的弟弟鼓起勇氣提出分手，是否會挽回就看佐助會怎麼做。

佐助知道自己是愛著鳴人的，沒想到自己表現出來的樣子卻不是那樣，讓鳴人感到很心寒，面對鳴人的痛苦佐助故意視而不見，原來到最後失去的還是自己，只是自己從未想到這點。

「鳴人，對不起。」佐助跟鳴人道歉。

「不要道歉，你沒有錯。」鳴人看見佐助跟自己低聲下氣有些心疼。

「我們…復合…好不好？」佐助鼓起勇氣說出這句話。

「與其當情人，不如當夥伴來的好，我們比較適合當夥伴。」鳴人笑著對佐助說。

聽見鳴人這樣說，佐助深深的覺得，原來他們已經錯過了，因為自己自視甚高，沒有好好的把握這段感情，失去鳴人也是很正常，太過習慣就會忽略掉一切，這是佐助體會到的事情。

既然已經決定要面對自己的感情，佐助決定重新把鳴人給追回來，自己一生心愛的陽光是不可以抹滅，終究自己還是承受不了失去鳴人的痛苦，為了挽回鳴人，讓鳴人回心轉意，佐助用盡了許多心思。

鳴人知道佐助的心思可是卻不是那麼想要接受，害怕又會重蹈覆轍，那種痛會讓鳴人受不了，曾經以為自己可以改變佐助，卻發現那是不可能的事情，鳴人對此只有嘆氣的份。

「鳴人，我不能失去你，請你回到我的身邊。」佐助放低姿態的跟鳴人請求，佐助了解到自己是無法失去鳴人。

「佐助，我的心是肉做的，禁不起一再的傷害。」鳴人似乎想要懇求佐助放了自己。

鳴人真的很怕又重蹈覆轍，看在佐助已經是不顧自尊的在這樣求他，鳴人決定還是原諒佐助，試著跟佐助繼續在一起看看，如果他們兩人真的不適合的話，鳴人一定會毅然決然的離開佐助。

佐助很高興鳴人繼續和自己在一起，看見鳴人小心翼翼的樣子不免有些心疼，畢竟當初是自己的不對，逃避自己愛上鳴人這件事，讓鳴人傷心不已，  
這樣的痛苦佐助不想再次體會到，反而更加珍惜和鳴人在一起的時光。

「鳴人，對不起，以前是我逃避我已經愛上你的事實，所以才會有那樣脫序的演出。」佐助抓著鳴人的手道歉。

「佐助，不是你的錯。」鳴人輕輕的說出這句話。

「不，是我的錯，我無法失去你…」佐助已經決定決心要改過，他不想讓鳴人再次失望。

「嗯。」鳴人點點頭露出微笑。

佐助很高興鳴人原諒自己，未來他們一定會更好，佐助會好好的反省自己，會用其他的方式來好好的對待鳴人，不會讓鳴人失望不已，不會讓鳴人感到痛苦，鳴人是自己這輩子最愛的人，無法失去的人。End


	85. 風影的妻子(我櫻)

我愛羅和小櫻成為夫妻有一年的時間，砂忍者村的每個人早已經把小櫻當作是風影的妻子，對小櫻也沒有什麼戒心，之前會有戒心完全是因為小櫻不是本地的忍者，對於外地的忍者難免會有戒心存在，即使是同盟國也是一樣。

「我愛羅，休息時間到了。」小櫻一定會在中午休息時間來督促我愛羅。

「好。」我愛羅放下手邊的工作乖乖吃起愛妻便當。

「我愛羅，你最近有要到木葉訪問嗎？」小櫻很想要回去見見自己的隊友和父母親。

「也該是要過去一趟了。」我愛羅了解小櫻的意思。

「到時候陪我回去看爸媽他們吧！」小櫻很開心我愛羅答應下來這件事。

我愛羅怎麼會不了解小櫻的意思，很多時候小櫻只是沒說，可是並不是代表小櫻不會想念自己的家人，和家人在一起的時間並不多，嫁到外地又很難時時刻刻的和家人相處，因此我愛羅總是會體貼小櫻，讓小櫻隨時可以回去木葉。

我愛羅和小櫻的感情很好，我愛羅真的很疼愛小櫻，只要小櫻要求的事情，我愛羅都會做到，畢竟小櫻是我愛羅疼愛的妻子，我愛羅發現和小櫻在一起真的很開心，小櫻可以帶給自己不同以往的快樂。

這樣的快樂只有小櫻可以帶給他，小櫻自然也很樂意待在我愛羅的身邊照顧我愛羅，當初會和我愛羅結婚也是這個原因，就是認為我愛羅是個可以依靠的男子，能夠讓自己依靠一輩子。

「嗯？風影要來木葉訪問？」鳴人接到砂忍者村傳來的訊息感到疑惑。

「大概是小櫻想回來，所以才刻意來出訪。」佐助可以猜到是誰的意思。

「呵呵！小櫻想家了。」鳴人覺得小櫻是真的想念大家了。

「嗯！是啊！」佐助只是笑笑的沒說什麼。

小櫻只是一般的女孩，心思也和一般的女孩子沒什麼兩樣，該有的心思也是存在在小櫻身上，加上小櫻的父母親是待在木葉當中，小櫻自然會很想跟自己的父母親見面，我愛羅也要討好岳父岳母，和他們打好關係才可以。

「我愛羅，歡迎你來。」鳴人微笑的歡迎我愛羅。

「嗯！小櫻要我過來訪問，她要回家。」我愛羅淡淡的說出事實。

「佐助真的猜中了，小櫻想家了。」鳴人可是很歡迎他們來到木葉。

「難免會想家，畢竟離開家也很久了。」我愛羅知道小櫻的心情。

我愛羅可是很心疼小櫻，路程那麼遠，嫁過來可委屈了小櫻，怎麼說風之國沒有火之國那樣富裕、那樣好，小櫻又是父母親疼愛的掌上明珠，誰都會覺得小櫻受到委屈了，儘管小櫻不這麼覺得就是，但我愛羅還是會覺得委屈小櫻了。

小櫻有時候會感覺到我愛羅的用心，就算自己和我愛羅說自己沒有受到委屈，我愛羅一定還是不相信，小櫻真的不知道要怎麼跟我愛羅說，不過我愛羅對小櫻真的非常好，只要小櫻想家我愛羅就會帶她回木葉，讓她非常高興。

這樣貼心的動作讓小櫻真的很高興，有這樣體貼自己的丈夫真的很好，讓自己真的很開心，自己也沒受到什麼委屈，現在他們什麼都有了，就差有個孩子而已，對此他們抱持著樂觀的態度。

「我愛羅，你…」小櫻有些事情想要問我愛羅。

「怎麼了嗎？」我愛羅看著小櫻。

「那個，謝謝你這麼體些我。」小櫻很高興我愛羅這麼體貼自己。

「不會，因為妳是我的妻子，這是我應該要做的事情。」我愛羅微笑的對小櫻說。

小櫻聽見我愛羅這樣說非常的高興，她知道我愛羅對自己非常體貼，大部分自己的要求我愛羅都會答應，不要太過分的要求都會答應，自己什麼時候想回木葉都可以，我愛羅有空就會陪自己回來，就算沒空也會派人陪自己回來。

小櫻有空處理木葉醫院的一些病症，那是小櫻的習慣，她是木葉的醫療忍者，小櫻自覺自己應該要處理那些事情，幫忙分擔那些她應該要做的事情，不可以因為自己嫁到風之國就荒廢那些事情，她可是木葉三忍之一綱手姬的弟子。

「小櫻，謝謝妳幫忙處理木葉醫院的事情。」鳴人微笑的跟小櫻道謝。

「不會啦！只是我比較不好意思。」小櫻知道自己嫁出去後很多事情沒有辦法處理。

「我會常常帶小櫻回來。」我愛羅對此保證。

「不用那麼麻煩啦！小櫻想回來再回來就好。」鳴人不希望小櫻太勞累。

「嗯！」我愛羅點頭。

小櫻有些不捨的和大家道別，然後和我愛羅一起離開木葉，佐助和鳴人看他們離開後才回火影辦公室，小櫻和我愛羅一路上有說有笑，雖然大多都是小櫻在說，我愛羅卻聽的津津有味，很認真的在聽小櫻到底說了些什麼，讓小櫻感到很開心。

只是單純的認真聽小櫻說話的動作就讓小櫻開心的不得了，很少有結了婚的男人會做這樣的動作，我愛羅卻可以做出這樣的動作，小櫻怎麼會不開心，我愛羅是非常好的男人，讓自己很喜歡的一個男人。

「吃飽了嗎？」他們在一個村落停下來後我愛羅問小櫻。

「吃飽了，你呢？」小櫻看見我愛羅沒什麼吃而有些擔心。

「我吃飽了，別擔心。」我愛羅看見小櫻擔心的眼神拍拍小櫻的頭。

「是嗎？那就好。」小櫻漾起一抹美麗的微笑讓我愛羅臉紅。

幾句簡單的問候讓他們兩人的關係拉近了許多，我愛羅和小櫻很喜歡這樣的問候方式，可以貼近他們的生活，我愛羅成為風影之後真的很少人會用親近的用語對他說話，連自己的兄長、姐姐也難免會用上敬語，可是小櫻卻不會這樣。

我愛羅和小櫻吃飽後繼續趕路，我愛羅是風影，不可以離開砂忍者村太久，所以他們才盡量趕路回去砂忍者村，小櫻很清楚我愛羅的立場，因此完全沒有任何的抱怨，自從嫁給我愛羅後小櫻就有這樣的自覺。

「歡迎回來，我愛羅。」手鞠出現在村子的大門迎接他們。

「我回來了，姐姐。」我愛羅很乖的說出這句話。

「你們兩人快去梳洗，然後好好休息。」手鞠把我愛羅和小櫻推入房間。

我愛羅和小櫻被手鞠推入房間後乖乖的去梳洗，來回木葉和砂忍者村的他們確實是非常疲累，我愛羅自然會體貼小櫻，手鞠身為長姊也會體貼我愛羅和小櫻，怎麼說從木葉到砂忍者村的路程並不短，趕路是很需要體力的。

梳洗過後的兩人回到房間後就倒頭大睡，疲累的兩人睡的很香甜，看見這樣的情形手鞠安靜的退開，不打算吵醒他們兩人，什麼事情一切等明天早上再說，現在先讓他們好好休息。

「早安。」小櫻起床後看見我愛羅已經醒來。

「早。」我愛羅看見小櫻醒過來的樣子打招呼。

「這麼早？」小櫻一邊打呵欠一邊問。

「嗯！有點事情要處理，妳繼續睡。」我愛羅走到床邊把小櫻壓到床上，然後親吻小櫻的臉頰。

「好。」小櫻乖乖的躺好繼續睡。

「我晚點就會回來，等等一起吃飯。」我愛羅輕輕的落下一吻後離開。

小櫻聽見我愛羅離開房間後睜開眼睛，她發現最近我愛羅非常的忙碌，儘管自己想要知道到底是發生什麼事情，可是偏偏我愛羅不願意跟她說，小櫻知道我愛羅不是刻意把自己當外人，而是不希望自己太過擔心。

『我愛羅最近真忙，到底是發生什麼事了？』小櫻心想著。

我愛羅在會議上聽著大家的報告，發現來到砂忍者村的流亡忍者變多了，必須要加強巡視才可以，不然會造成更多的傷亡，因為他們的出現，一般民眾的傷亡人數有增加的趨勢，醫療忍者可說是忙翻天，正在想要怎樣解決才好。

我愛羅希望這件事可以快點解決，不希望小櫻又沒日沒夜的忙碌，看見小櫻有黑眼圈的樣子，我愛羅非常的心疼，怎麼說小櫻都是他心愛的人，要是失去小櫻他可是承受不起，自然也不會希望小櫻有事情。

『最近怎麼一般民眾的傷亡人數增多了？』小櫻來到醫院後看見病患後想。

「夫人，您來啦！」一位醫療忍者看見小櫻的到來非常高興。

「怎麼了嗎？」小櫻看見這樣的情形疑惑。

「您過來看看就知道。」醫療忍者不知道要怎樣說，所以請小櫻過去看看。

「我知道了。」小櫻馬上嚴肅起來。

小櫻看見病人後馬上判斷出來是什麼問題，告訴醫療忍者們後開始治療這位病患，砂忍者村的醫療忍者因為地理限制的關係有些認知不如小櫻來的多，小櫻嫁過來後第一件事情就是好好的整肅醫療忍者。

小櫻的到來讓砂忍者村受惠許多，我愛羅看見這樣的情形感到很開心，不過很不捨小櫻當初為了教育這些醫療忍者沒日沒夜的工作，等事情上了軌道後小櫻才放心許多。

我愛羅把流亡忍者的事情處理完畢後，知道小櫻在醫院把所有的病患給處理好，這下子他就放心許多，透過招撫的方式把那些流亡忍者招降到砂忍者村，這不失為一個好辦法就是。

「今天辛苦了，我弄了一些吃的，要吃嗎？」小櫻笑笑的對我愛羅說。

「好。」我愛羅看見小櫻的笑容覺得一身的疲憊都沒了。

小櫻從別的忍者口中得知我愛羅為了流亡忍者的事情傷透腦筋，還好事情已經解決了，不然又要看見我愛羅埋首在公文當中，這樣小櫻非常的心疼，畢竟是自己的丈夫，小櫻怎麼會不心疼呢！

小櫻只能默默的支持我愛羅，用自己的方式去支持他，然後給予我愛羅最大的鼓勵，這是她身為我愛羅的妻子唯一可以做到的事情，我愛羅很高興有小櫻可以支持自己，讓自己可以無憂無慮的處理那些惱人的事情。

能夠和小櫻組成一個家庭，我愛羅覺得自己很幸福，小櫻也很高興自己可以和我愛羅在一起，用自己最大的力量幫忙我愛羅，就是希望我愛羅可以無後顧之憂，這是她成為風影的妻子最重要的責任。End


	86. 一見鍾情(佐鳴)

鳴人一直有一件事情很好奇，那就是佐助為什麼會喜歡上他，雖然他們的兄姐感情很好，但是不代表他們兩人的感情就一定會很好，小時候鳴人曾經聽家裡的人說他們雙方家長的關係很好。

不過鳴人從嬰兒時期就和父母親分開，對於兩家的關係很好這件事是到了七歲以後才知道，關係很好歸很好，鳴人還是不懂為什麼佐助會喜歡自己，畢竟在進入學校之前鳴人從未跟佐助見過面。

「佐助，我實在不懂，你為什麼會喜歡我？」鳴人鼓起勇氣問出這句話。

「那是因為你很可愛。」佐助對於鳴人的問題並不感到訝異。

「我哪裡可愛了？我記得上學前我們根本沒有見過面。」鳴人對自己的記憶很有把握。

「是沒有見過，是我見到你罷了。」佐助還記得那時候的場景，鳴人那時候的表情堪稱可愛。

鳴人不死心的纏著佐助，一定要佐助說出個所以然來，佐助只好把自己那年見到鳴人的事情給說出來，其他人看見鳴人纏著佐助的樣子只是微笑，當然也刻意的想聽聽佐助到底是在哪裡見到鳴人。

佐助還記得那年的事情，那時候自己和母親一起出去買菜，經過學校的時候看見鳴人和卡卡西以及伊魯卡在一起，似乎是卡卡西和鳴人要去接伊魯卡下課還是什麼，似乎是打算三個人一起回家的樣子。

佐助看見鳴人從卡卡西的懷裡跳下來，屁顛屁顛的往伊魯卡所在的方向跑過去，想要投入伊魯卡的懷抱當中，卡卡西在後面看著鳴人奔向伊魯卡的懷抱，那時候佐助還聽見鳴人大喊伊魯卡的聲音。

『小海豚！！』鳴人很高興的一邊奔跑一邊大喊著。

沒一會兒，佐助就看見鳴人撲倒在地上，沒錯！鳴人就這樣華華麗麗的跌倒在地上，然後看見鳴人逞強的站了起來，忍著自己的眼淚對其他人說沒事，可是不一會兒就開始嚎啕大哭起來。

『鳴人，小心一點，別跌倒了。』卡卡西在身後提醒著自己寶貝的孩子。

『葛格，我沒有哭。』鳴人對卡卡西和伊魯卡大喊。

『葛格，我才沒有哭啦！啊啊啊啊────！！！』佐助看見明明強忍著淚水的孩子嚎啕大哭起來。

再接著看見卡卡西和伊魯卡慌亂的樣子，連忙把鳴人給抱起來，好聲好氣的安慰著他，那一瞬間鳴人可愛的樣子被佐助牢記在心裡，倔強的樣子真的有夠可愛，讓佐助心花怒放。

後來佐助才知道鳴人到底是誰，叫什麼名字之類的，此後就像個幼稚的小男生，用自己的方式想要讓對方記住自己，動不動就捉弄鳴人，往往讓鳴人氣的跳腳卻又不能說什麼。

「啊！是那件事呀！」伊魯卡聽見後想起來有次鳴人跌倒後哭的很淒慘。

「那時候的鳴人果然很可愛，要哭不哭的樣子，之後嚎啕大哭的樣子。」卡卡西到現在還記得鳴人當時的樣子。

「怎麼會是那件事。」鳴人還記得後來自己被安撫過後才安靜下來，想到這裡鳴人就感到很害羞。

「那時候的你真的很可愛。」佐助真的認為那時候的鳴人很可愛。

聽見這句話鳴人想要一頭埋到地上去，自己根本沒想到佐助會因為小時候自己出糗的樣子覺得很可愛就喜歡上自己，那時候自己想要早點見到伊魯卡，想要跑到他的身邊去，沒想到因為重心不穩而跌倒。

不認輸的自己卻一點也不想要哭給大家看，可是偏偏在麻痺過後痛覺讓自己無法忍耐，因此才會忍受不了而嚎啕大哭起來，雖然過幾天九尾就幫自己給治好，當下卻真的很痛，自己才沒忍住眼淚。

佐助對於那個場景記得很清楚的樣子讓鳴人不敢去面對佐助，儘管佐助說自己真的很可愛，卻還是讓鳴人感到不好意思，那時候自己年紀小，大哭過後還要人家安慰許久，想到這裡鳴人就感到不好意思。

「什麼嘛！竟然是看到我出糗才喜歡上我。」鳴人拿起的毯子把自己給包起來。

「有什麼好不好意思的，那時候的你真的很可愛，所以我才會喜歡上你。」佐助對此根本不以為意。

鳴人聽見佐助的話根本不相信佐助，誰叫佐助從小就喜歡跟自己唱反調，連喜歡上自己也是因為看見自己出糗的樣子，卡卡西和伊魯卡看見這個樣子沒打算去管他們，反正等下他們就會和好了。

他們怎麼會不知道鳴人那時候忍住眼淚的樣子多麼的可愛，佐助會喜歡上鳴人也是無可厚非的事情，如果有更多人見到鳴人那個樣子，一定也會說鳴人那個樣子真的很可愛。

鳴人可愛的樣子可是會秒殺許多人，只是當事人一點也沒有任何的感覺，當然他們也故意拍下照片給水門和玖辛奈看，連鳴人的姐姐看見後也覺得自家弟弟真的很可愛，何況是他們的父母。

「鳴人，不要鬧脾氣了，我是真心的覺得你很可愛，所以才會喜歡上你的。」佐助很有耐心的對鳴人說。

「真的是這樣嗎？」鳴人對此感到很懷疑。

「真的，你都不知道你那個表情可以秒殺多少人。」佐助慶幸只有自己見過鳴人那個樣子，不然一定會有很多人想要跟自己搶人。

「連你都這麼說…」鳴人對於大家說自己可愛這件事感到很無奈，從會跳腳到最後只有習慣。

那時候見到可愛的鳴人讓從不相信一見鍾情的佐助相信了，原來遇到自己喜歡的人後，一見鍾情這種東西還真的存在，不然自己怎麼會喜歡上鳴人，那個可愛的樣子一直留在自己的心中，那是他覺得最美好的記憶。

這個無可抹滅的記憶一直存留在自己的心中，要不是鳴人問起自己為什麼會喜歡他，佐助可不會輕易的把這件事說出來，因為光是想像就可以知道鳴人是多麼可愛，鳴人天真可愛的樣子永遠保留在佐助的心中。

佐助很高興自己可以和鳴人成為戀人，自己的戀情可以修成正果，這麼可愛的小狐狸是屬於自己的，誰都不可以跟自己搶他，鳴人也很依賴佐助，一場緣份促成了一段戀情，佐助和鳴人都覺得不可思議，卻也感到很開心。End 

作家的話

梗子來源：

[日常]剛剛出門提水的時候，看到一個小男生從娃娃車上下來，屁顛屁顛的奔向還在巷子裡的阿嬤，「阿駡罵!!!」(奔跑  
接著他跌倒了，然後他自己站起來，第一件事情就是，對著他阿嬤大喊，  
「我沒有哭！」  
再接著.....  
「我才沒有哭啦啊啊啊－－!(嚎啕大哭」

噗浪人家轉噗...


	87. 上忍和中忍(卡伊)5/26伊魯卡生日賀文

旗木卡卡西，木葉忍者，天才忍者，拷貝忍者，在任務上總是有出色的表現，外型出色讓很多女人都喜歡他，很早就進入暗部，愛看自來也寫的『親熱系列』的小說。

四代火影波風水門的嫡傳弟子之一，在忍者界非常的有名，聽說在卡卡西手下的學生很少有人能夠順利畢業，聽說卡卡西為人很嚴格，因此對於考試不太會放水，讓三代火影頭痛很久。

海野伊魯卡，木葉忍者，是個很平凡的中忍，學習成績並不出色，資質平庸，卻因為能力出色的關係被挑選到高層幫忙，因為某些原因被暗部的元老看上收為徒弟，有很出色的表現，這是讓大家感到很意外的地方，也是木葉學園的導師之一。

卡卡西和伊魯卡兩人是戀人，他們不會因為是上忍的關係或是中忍的關係而改變他們的生活方式，起先是卡卡西先喜歡上伊魯卡，當然至於是怎樣喜歡上的，這點誰都不知道，那是屬於卡卡西自己的秘密。

因為九尾事件的關係，卡卡西成為四代火影兩個孩子的監護人，也是這層關係讓伊魯卡住進他們家，最主要的原因就是卡卡西並不會煮飯，為了避免餓壞小孩子，上層只好讓伊魯卡住進他們家。

此後他們兩人的感情進展非常迅速，讓大家覺得不可思議，在追求的過程當中卡卡西發揮上忍的能力，甚至動用死纏爛打的招數才把伊魯卡追到手，卡卡西的好友們看見這樣的情形都無奈，苦笑的看著卡卡西在追求伊魯卡。

幸虧伊魯卡肯接受卡卡西，不然大家都替伊魯卡擔心，這位好好先生，可愛的小中忍就這樣被大野狼給拐去，不得不說卡卡西死纏爛打的功夫實在是太厲害，讓人無法拒絕。

「嗯？要出去？」雪子看見伊魯卡身上的忍服後問。

「嗯！有個小任務要去執行。」伊魯卡親吻雪子的額頭。

「那哥哥任務小心。」雪子聽見這句話乖乖的點頭。

「我出門了。」伊魯卡笑笑的揮手道別。

「路上小心。」雪子也揮揮手跟伊魯卡道別。

身為中忍的伊魯卡任務量並不多，偶爾會支援暗部一些任務，畢竟在雪子上任前這些事情伊魯卡都會去做，當然暗部現任元老不會給伊魯卡太過艱難的任務，善良的伊魯卡不太適合接觸太多血腥的任務。

暗部的元老只是要伊魯卡幫忙打理一些事情罷了，分發任務給其他暗部，當然這件是伊魯卡在火影大人身邊也常常在做，卡卡西常常為了要看愛人，故意路過好幾次。

「這次就麻煩你了，伊魯卡，可要小心。」伊魯卡接過任務點頭，他知道自己的能力在哪裡。

「我會小心的，這次能夠和卡卡西以及天藏合作，我很高興。」伊魯卡微笑的說著。

聽見這句話擔心伊魯卡的人放心許多，有卡卡西在身邊真的不需要太過擔心，卡卡西很保護伊魯卡，這點真的不需要太過擔心，這次的任務一定會圓滿解決，他們也會平安回來。

卡卡西知道這次要和伊魯卡一起出任務，伊魯卡是破格進入暗部的成員，畢竟伊魯卡只有中忍的資格，卻破例可以成為暗部，一般來說暗部可是要上忍的資格才可以進入的部門。

不過聽說培養暗部成員的根倒是例外，只是身為暗部元老的四代火影之父卻對此感到不屑，似乎對統治根的首領團藏很有意見，三代火影的妻子遙月也對他不是很喜歡。

「看樣子這次的任務不會太難。」卡卡西看了一下任務單後說。

「前輩，你不怕會有埋伏嗎？」大和對這次的任務多少有些擔心。

「給伊魯卡的任務大多來說都不會太難，畢竟給任務的人知道伊魯卡的實力在哪裡。」卡卡西微笑的說著。

「嗯…」大和開始對伊魯卡有些好奇。

「天藏，可別打伊魯卡的主意，他可是我的人。」卡卡西的話頗有警告意味。

大和聽見卡卡西說的話只能苦笑，看樣子卡卡西似乎誤會什麼，不過自己想要觀察伊魯卡還是小心點好，不然的話卡卡西會給自己很大的苦頭，讓自己求生不能、求死不得。

任務當中並無太大的事情，敵人卻在他們意料之外襲擊過來，卡卡西和大和馬上反應過來，伊魯卡雖然反應比較慢卻也能即使的反應過來，他們自然不會讓敵人得逞。

伊魯卡雖然只有中忍的資格，卻有不輸給上忍的身手，卡卡西在某些方面是很放心伊魯卡，大和看見伊魯卡的身手挺訝異，這才了解到為什麼他們會把任務交給伊魯卡去執行。

「我們回來啦！」卡卡西和伊魯卡踏入家門後說出這句話。

「歡迎回來。」雪子微笑的看著他們。

大和這才看見原來卡卡西的家中有人住，那兩個孩子正好是四代火影的兒女，他們出任務的這幾天這兩個孩子寄住在其他人家裡，當然卡卡西和伊魯卡任務過後他們兩個孩子也自然回到家裡來。

一同來作客的大和才會看見他們兩個，看見孩子們伊魯卡不顧自己身心疲累的狀態也要幫他們弄好吃的餐點出來，卡卡西看見這樣的情況想要去阻止伊魯卡卻已經來不及了。

「伊魯卡，我們還不餓，你先去休息。」卡卡西非常心疼自己心愛的人。

「沒關係，我還有一些體力。」伊魯卡已經進入廚房洗手作羹湯。

卡卡西看見這樣的情況無奈的把鳴人抱起來，畢竟家裡的孩子一個才七歲、一個才兩歲，沒有人照顧根本不行，儘管雪子的能力已經是上忍了，但是要照顧一個小孩子多少還是有點吃力。

鳴人看見是自己喜歡的兄長回來自然會想要跟卡卡西一起玩耍，對於自家可愛的孩子卡卡西總是有辦法應付，但是不一會卻看見卡卡西已經在沙發上昏睡，鳴人還很開心的扯著卡卡西的手要他陪自己玩耍。

「不好意思，讓你看到這一幕。」伊魯卡看見這樣的情形苦笑的說。

「沒關係，伊魯卡前輩，有什麼需要我幫忙的儘管說。」大和看見這樣的情形多少感到不好意思。

「那麻煩你先幫我照顧一下鳴人。」伊魯卡拿一條薄被蓋在卡卡西身上，然後把鳴人抱起來交給大和照顧。

雪子乖乖的進入廚房幫忙，早在伊魯卡進入廚房弄飯的時候她也跟著進去幫忙，雪子大概知道他們為什麼會出任務，不過既然他們都不告訴她，雪子也不會開口去問這件事。

伊魯卡拍拍雪子的頭，然後把飯菜端到桌上來，大和跟鳴人玩的不亦樂乎，看樣子鳴人也挺喜歡大和的，卡卡西聞到飯菜的香味後也醒了過來，五個人開始吃起晚餐來。

「卡卡西前輩，我可以問一個問題嗎？」大和看見這樣的情形突然想把憋的很久問題問出來。

「什麼事？」正在餵鳴人吃飯的卡卡西抬起頭來看了一下大和，疑惑他想要問什麼問題。

「為什麼伊魯卡前輩可以被選為暗部？」大和對伊魯卡可以進入暗部這件事好奇許久。

「這點你可就要問師父他老人家了。」卡卡西一點也不清楚自家愛人為什麼會被選為暗部。

大和聽見這句話感到很失望，自己也不太敢去問暗部的元老，他們這些暗部尊稱『師父』的人，伊魯卡聽見大和的問題只是笑笑的沒多說什麼，自己以中忍的身分進入暗部的確是很令人好奇，不過這件事可不能說。

上忍和中忍的差距到底在哪裡，這點誰也說不清楚，伊魯卡雖然只有中忍的資格，卻擁有上忍的實力，這點是不可否認的，卡卡西從未看輕自己的戀人，因為他清楚伊魯卡的實力在哪裡。

他們之間儘管有些差距，卻不會影響他們之間的感情，卡卡西是那樣珍惜伊魯卡的一切，伊魯卡也是那樣依賴卡卡西，他們之間的感情好到無法讓人介入，而且有時候還可以看見伊魯卡教訓卡卡西的樣子，才知道原來卡卡西也有剋星。END


	88. 戰部和暗部(卡伊)

戰部是中忍以上的忍者都可以加入的部門，伊魯卡曾經是戰部的隊員，因為高層的關係伊魯卡曾經加入過戰部，這點卡卡西很清楚，伊魯卡進入戰部的時候有問過自己的意思。

卡卡西給予伊魯卡的建議就是讓他進入戰部工作，後來伊魯卡被看上進入暗部幫忙處理一些事情，不管伊魯卡在哪裡工作卡卡西都會擔心他，當然有時候還是會給予伊魯卡很大的信心。

「伊魯卡，你總是戰部和暗部兩邊跑，加上學校導師的工作，你不累嗎？」卡卡西多少有些心疼自家戀人。

「我已經去提出申請了，可是遙月大人說不會給予我太大的工作量，要我專心教導學生就好。」伊魯卡苦笑的說著。

「雖然都是整理情報的雜事，但是工作量真的不會很多嗎？」卡卡西對此嚴重的懷疑，因為伊魯卡還有分發任務這個工作。

「嘛！反正我都已經習慣了，你就不要擔心啦！而且家裡的開銷也大，你就當我多兼職幾份工作就好。」伊魯卡溫和的說著。

卡卡西聽見這句話把伊魯卡抱在懷裡，家裡的開銷其實以他暗部的工作薪水就可以應付，伊魯卡會這樣說只是希望自己可以安心下來，不要太擔心他，畢竟自己身為暗部的成員，工作壓力和危險絕對比伊魯卡高。

有伊魯卡在背後支持自己，卡卡西知道自己可以不需要太過擔心家裡，有了牽掛卡卡西不會做出傷害自己的事情來，伊魯卡以及家裡的兩個孩子等待自己回家，踏入家門有人跟自己說話，那種感覺真的很好。

「今天有秋刀魚？」卡卡西聞到香味後說著。

「今天是你喜歡的菜色。」伊魯卡笑笑的說著。

「果然還是我的伊魯卡小親親最好了。」卡卡西把自己最愛的人抱在懷裡。

「好了、好了，快去洗手，順便叫孩子們出來吃飯。」伊魯卡催促卡卡西去做事情。

今天的晚餐依舊是和樂融融，卡卡西很喜歡這樣的感覺，兩個孩子也乖乖的吃著自己的晚餐，雖然鳴人還小需要人家餵食，卻不影響晚餐的氣氛，溫馨的氣氛讓他們感到很自在。

一如以往卡卡西去接伊魯卡下班，途中碰到阿斯瑪和紅這對情侶，他們在討論說今天要去哪裡聚會，正打算叫伊魯卡和卡卡西一起過去，難得上忍們可以聚在一起，自然不會放過卡卡西和伊魯卡。

「卡卡西，今天要不要跟我們一起去聚會？」阿斯瑪突然問出這句話。

「你已經很久沒跟我們一起去聚會了。」紅也在一旁幫腔。

「要聚會的話可以來我們家，這樣我們好照顧小雪和鳴人。」伊魯卡微笑的對他們說。

「嗯！我們都出去可不好，我可不放心把他們兩個小傢伙放在家裡。」卡卡西也同意這件事。

就這樣一群上忍們來到卡卡西和伊魯卡所住的家中，由於這個家還有兩個孩子，所以大家就各帶一些禮物過去給他們，雪子和鳴人看見很多人來到他們家有些害怕，怕生的鳴人馬上跑到卡卡西的身邊。

卡卡西看見這樣的情形把鳴人抱起來，伊魯卡進入廚房弄飯給大家吃，雪子也跟著一起過去，凜看見這樣的情形當然也過去一起幫忙，紅因為不太會做飯自然就沒有跟著進去幫忙。

「小鳴，你看！這是那隻大熊哥哥買給你的禮物。」卡卡西把禮物拿到鳴人的面前晃，鳴人伸出手想要抓住禮物，兩個人就這樣玩起來。

「沒想到卡卡西那傢伙竟然會帶孩子。」阿斯瑪看見這樣的情形挺訝異的。

「而且還玩的一付很開心的樣子。」弦間看見這樣的情形挺訝異的。

「三代火影讓卡卡西照顧小孩子。」疾風只是這樣說。

「伊魯卡，你的手藝不錯耶！」紅看見端出來的菜色很訝異。

大家開始一邊喝酒一邊吃飯，伊魯卡的手藝讓所有人都驚豔，誰都沒想到伊魯卡的手藝是那樣的好，很快的大家馬上把桌上的菜全掃光，晚餐過後伊魯卡開始收拾東西，凜和紅也一起過去幫忙。

幾個大人開始逗弄兩個小孩子，鳴人可愛的樣子很受大家的歡迎，帶土則是教導雪子一些忍術，收到那麼多的玩具鳴人的確很開心，大人們一邊聊天一邊逗弄兩位可愛的孩子。

收拾過後伊魯卡坐到卡卡西旁邊，看見兩個孩子呵呵大笑的樣子微笑，當然聊天不免俗的會聊到過去或是現在的職位，卡卡西是暗部的成員大家都很清楚，只是很多人沒想到伊魯卡竟然是戰部的成員。

「沒想到伊魯卡竟然是戰部的成員，戰部的訓練聽說跟暗部一樣嚴格。」弦間聽見後大為吃驚。

「還好啦！當初考上中忍後高層就推薦我去戰部，就一直待到現在。」伊魯卡對於這件事只是笑笑的。

「伊魯卡的能力真的不能小看呢！」凜笑笑的稱讚伊魯卡。

「我哪有小凜妳說的那麼好。」伊魯卡非常的謙虛。

「小傢伙要睡著了。」阿斯瑪看見鳴人已經昏昏欲睡的樣子說。

「這兩個孩子該上床睡覺了。」卡卡西把鳴人抱起來牽起雪子的手送他們回房間去。

「伊魯卡，和卡卡西在一起感覺怎樣？」紅突然問出這句話。

「卡卡西人很好，我很喜歡跟他在一起。」伊魯卡微笑的說著。

紅聽見伊魯卡說的話微笑，每次看見卡卡西待在伊魯卡身邊的樣子就很清楚，卡卡西是有多愛伊魯卡這個人，本來肅殺的氣場待在伊魯卡身邊馬上變的很柔和，連卡卡西的隊友們都有這樣的感覺。

帶土和凜都很清楚卡卡西是怎樣對伊魯卡的，伊魯卡在卡卡西的心中佔有的地位可不小，他們兩人在一起個性很互補，加上一點也沒有任何的違和感，還可以讓人賞心悅目，就像是夫妻一般。

卡卡西從房間回來後大家開始拼酒，千杯不醉的卡卡西自然沒有被其他人給灌醉，伊魯卡則是淺嚐幾杯後就不再喝了，沒多久大家都醉倒在地上，看見這樣的情形伊魯卡苦笑，默默的拿出小毯子給大家蓋。

「你對他們太好了，他們是上忍，不會輕易感冒的。」卡卡西看見這樣的情形說。

「我知道，只是習慣罷了。」伊魯卡笑笑的繼續忙自己的事情。

「這才是我的伊魯卡小親親。」卡卡西親吻伊魯卡。

「好了啦！滿身酒味的，去洗澡準備睡覺了。」伊魯卡推開卡卡西。

帶土和阿斯瑪睜開眼睛看了一下他們後又繼續睡去，卡卡西則是去洗澡睡覺，伊魯卡看著其他人打地鋪的樣子只是笑笑的，確認都幫大家蓋上毯子後才離開，盡責的樣子不免讓沒睡著的人會心一笑。

卡卡西深深的覺的伊魯卡一點也不像是戰部出身的忍者，這樣體貼溫柔的樣子讓人不知道要說什麼，卻也無法反駁伊魯卡的過去，不過有伊魯卡在身邊卻是自己這輩子最大的幸福。

「帶土和阿斯瑪那兩個傢伙肯定是裝睡。」卡卡西躺在床上對伊魯卡說著。

「我知道，感覺的出來，倒是凱大哥睡的很熟。」伊魯卡躺在卡卡西的另外一側。

「什麼時候才可以把這兩個小傢伙趕出去睡呢？」卡卡西看著自己和伊魯卡各被霸佔一側，睡的在他們外圍的兩個孩子。

「等他們大了之後再說吧！」伊魯卡只是這樣說，一點也不在意孩子們睡在自己身邊。

第二天大家賓主盡歡各自回到自己的崗位上，伊魯卡也把事情打理好然後準備去上班，兩個孩子一個進入學校讀書，另外一個被卡卡西帶到暗部去照顧，這是他們平常的生活。

伊魯卡清楚自己的能力在哪裡，能夠成為戰部的成員的確是很令人訝異，儘管自己和卡卡西一個人在戰部一個人在暗部，卻不影響他們之間的感情，對他們來說不重要，最重要的就是他們願意維持這個家，維繫他們之間最重要的羈絆。END


	89. 醫藥箱(佐鳴)佐助生日賀文

7月23日玫瑰(York&LancasterRose)

花語：溫暖

花占卜：您博愛的精神、善良的心，溫暖了周圍的人，如果您在理性上可以再進一步，那就更加完美了。您有很多追求者，但對待愛情千萬不要博愛，要小心選擇結婚對象。

花箴言：擇偶要小心，千萬不要引發一場玫瑰戰爭啊。

佐助知道鳴人是個很容易受傷的人，每次受傷的時候都很少會去醫院，似乎是因為有九尾的關係，不過也是受到卡卡西的不良影響，卡卡西有時候受傷也不太會去醫院包紮，伊魯卡總是會對這件事情感到很生氣。

家裡有一個醫藥箱，那是佐助為了以防鳴人受傷的時候拿來用的，當然自己有時候受傷鳴人也會幫自己包紮，佐助真的很怕失去鳴人，有時候會故意帶著傷口到鳴人的身邊，讓鳴人擔心。

「佐助，你這次到底怎麼了？」鳴人看見那些怵目驚心的傷口差點昏倒。

「抱歉，一時不小心。」佐助很清楚鳴人會傷心。

「哀…你總是說我受傷不乖乖去醫院，現在你呢？還不是跟我一樣。」鳴人對此感到很頭痛，開始動手幫佐助包紮。

「我只是想趕快見到你，所以…」佐助很清楚自己的個性，深怕自己因為受傷的緣故見不到鳴人最後一面。

「傻瓜，我會在你身邊。」鳴人雖然無奈但是還是幫佐助包紮。

「嗯…」佐助聽見這句話安心下來。

鳴人慶幸自己有被逼著學一些醫療忍術，不然佐助受傷自己還真不知道要怎樣處理才好，鳴人清楚自己是因為九尾的關係才不太會去管受傷的傷口會怎樣，九尾總是有辦法治療好。

但是佐助並不是跟自己一樣，看見佐助受傷自己當然會很著急，馬上拿出醫藥箱幫佐助上藥治療，鳴人非常心疼佐助，看見鳴人心疼的樣子佐助感到很不捨，沒想到自己竟然會讓鳴人擔心。

「對不起，讓你擔心了。」佐助這句話脫口而出。

「佐助，你…」鳴人很訝異佐助竟然會對自己道歉。

鳴人知道佐助很少會道歉，心高氣傲的佐助從不屑做出道歉的事情來，因此每次吵架都是自己先道歉或是冷戰到兩人都冷靜後才和好，佐助竟然會做出道歉的行為讓鳴人感到很訝異。

佐助看見鳴人的表情大概也知道鳴人在想什麼，佐助也知道自己驕傲的個性很少會做出道歉的行為，大多都是鳴人在忍讓自己，他們之間的感情很好，卻還是會為了一些事情而吵架。

但是道歉的永遠都不是他，都是鳴人先示弱道歉，有時候旁邊的朋友或是親人看見這樣的情形都搖頭，認為佐助對鳴人實在是太過予其予求，有時候甚至是有求必應，這樣的愛總有一天會打破他們之間的平衡。

其實他們之前就有鬧過分手，佐助了解到那些道理之後，總是小心翼翼的在維護他們之間的感情，就怕受到任何的傷害一般，看見鳴人心疼自己的樣子佐助知道自己做錯事情，當然會低頭道歉。

「沒事就好，如果萬一有事情，我就要失去佐助了。」鳴人知道失去心愛的人是多麼痛苦的事情。

「我下次會注意的，不會再讓你擔心。」佐助很清楚鳴人失去過自己最重要的家人，所以很怕失去自己。

體會過失去後就知道被留下來的那個人到底有多痛苦，雖然佐助並不完全可以體會，但是大概也清楚那到底是什麼感覺，畢竟有時候出任務看見自己的隊友被敵方給殺死，那種感覺就有些強烈。

「今天的晚餐我來煮，你受傷了就好好休息。」鳴人收拾好東西起身進入廚房。

「吊車尾，你可別把廚房弄燒焦了。」佐助忍不住想要和鳴人鬥嘴。

「我才不會把廚房給燒了，受傷的人就給我好好休息去，你這個超級大白痴。」鳴人自然會因為佐助說的話而回嘴。

「知道了，你這個討厭的吊車尾。」佐助安安靜靜的等待鳴人把晚餐給用好，臉上浮現一抹少見的微笑。

他們兩人的相處方式就是這樣，吵架鬥嘴當情趣，這是他們相處和溝通的方式，從小到大就是用這樣的方式相處，他們也沒有刻意改變這樣的相處方式，偶爾安靜下來反而還會不適應。

佐助看著收好的醫藥箱，覺得這次會用到醫藥箱還真是少見，平常都是鳴人那個大剌剌的傢伙用到，畢竟那個傢伙受傷的機會總是比自己多，雖然已經會冷靜處理事情，但是本質上還是那個衝動的小鬼。

「超級大白痴，晚餐用好了，來吃飯了。」鳴人把今天的晚飯給端出來，自然開口叫佐助來吃飯。

「呦！吊車尾，你的手藝真不賴。」佐助看見桌上的成品點頭，他發現鳴人的手藝變好了。

「哼！你這渾蛋佐助，你當我不會煮飯嗎？」鳴人聽見佐助稱讚的話有些驕傲。

「是誰在學煮飯的時候差點把廚房給燒了，讓伊魯卡老師傷腦筋的。」佐助把往事說出來。

「混蛋佐助，你一定要掀我的底嗎？你自己當初也沒好到哪去，還說我。」鳴人聽見這句話當然回嘴。

「吊車尾，謝謝。」佐助把鳴人抱在懷裡，在內心當中發誓自己下次絕對不要受傷了，他不想讓自己心愛的人感到難過。

聽見這句話鳴人有些想哭，他沒想到佐助竟然會這樣說，佐助對他的好鳴人很清楚，自己衝動的個性有時候會造成人家的麻煩，佐助總是把這些事情給包容下來，很少會說出一句怨言，曾經分手過的他們和好後，有很多地方在慢慢改變。

他們學會和對方怎麼相處，也努力包容對方的缺點，讚美對方的優點，這樣的改變讓他們覺得很不錯，畢竟兩人相處在一起總有很多事情要磨合，但是他們很感謝老天給予他們一個這麼好的情人，可以和他一輩子相處下去。END


	90. 約會(鼬自創)鼬生日賀文

6月9日香碗豆花(SweetPea)

花語：溫柔的回憶

花占卜：您是個專情的人，當您愛上某人時，您願意情深款款地獻出您的真情，但有時太過癡情，反而增加了對方的精神壓力，與您提出分手。不過，您會有很多機會結織異性，到時您再檢討一下之前的失敗經驗吧。

花箴言：當失去的時候，才會了解其真正的價值。

約會，這件事只要是情人都會很常做，不過鼬和雪子對於這件事似乎沒有那樣的熱中，很少兩人會單獨在一起約會，似乎對於平常就常常在一起，假日還要約會這件事感到不是很喜歡。

「嗯？小花妳說什麼？約會？」雪子聽見好友的話感到不解。

「妳不會跟我說，妳和鼬沒有約會過？」花聽見自家好友說的話感到很訝異，實在是不敢相信自家好友和男友的相處。

「一起執行任務算不算？」雪子用很天然的語氣問犬塚花。

「根本不算好嗎？！！」花用大嗓門吼回去。

「小花，妳幹麻這麼激動。」對於自家好友激動的樣子雪子真的很不解。

「你們就不能有點男女朋友或是未婚夫妻的自覺嗎？」花對於好友天然加上遲鈍的樣子已經不知道要怎麼說了。

雪子是個很出色的忍者，但是對於感情方面的事情異常的遲鈍，因為她和鼬的父母親一直以來都是認識的狀態，加上兩位母親一時興起把她和鼬變成未婚夫妻，自然他們相處的情形也沒太大的改變。

一來是因為雪子本身對於感情的事情就很遲鈍，二來鼬對於這種事情不是很熱衷，他們之間約會、親吻、擁抱、牽手等等情侶會做的事情都很少做，儘管他們相處的方式很親密，有時候還可以閃瞎人家的眼睛也是一樣。

由於親密動作是那樣的自然加上習慣，他們根本就是無意識的在做那些事情，擁抱什麼很常見，親吻更是不用說了，常常無意識的放閃光後又用無辜的眼神看著大家，身受其害的就屬他們兩位的弟弟最嚴重。

「佐助，我真的深深懷疑，姊姊對鼬哥哥到底有沒有感情…？」坐在不遠處的鳴人聽見好友的姐姐大叫後說出自己的想法。

「你的問題我也很想問我哥，因為真的覺得他們的相處，好像過於平常的感覺。」佐助很難相信自家兄長明明是很天才的傢伙，卻對感情異常的遲鈍。

兩個遲鈍的傢伙放在一起真的讓人不忍說，止水有的時候還是會笑話他們，不過對於兩位自己視為弟弟妹妹的人，在感情上面沒有什麼進展也很擔心，雖然沒有自家女友花那樣擔心就是。

由於他們的進度過於緩慢，大家決定替他們安排一場約會，讓他們知道情人之間的約會到底是怎樣，不然看著他們這樣踟躕不前的樣子實在是不知道要說什麼，連鳴人這樣遲鈍的孩子都感覺的出來有問題，何況還是其他人。

「小鼬，小花說我們今天一定要約會，而且不能帶電燈泡。」雪子一臉無辜的樣子跟鼬說。

「那就照他們的想法來約會一次試試看？」鼬覺得他們平常的相處模式就可以，對於好友們的作法有些無奈。

「好啊！」雪子倒是沒有什麼意見。

「嗯！」聽見這句話鼬點點頭。

他們就像是照表操課一般，他們照著其他人給予他們的行程去玩，可是兩個人的個性都一點也不熱衷在這種事情上面，總覺得玩的很不愉快，還沒到第二個行程他們兩人就已經打算罷手，不打算繼續下去了。

雪子看著鼬，兩個人決定去做自己想要做的事情，約會不就是兩個人去做想要做的事情，其他人給他們的行程一點也不適合他們，他們苦惱的想著要怎麼逃離其他人的視線，兩人相視一笑決定不要去管那麼多，去做自己的事情。

「我覺得這根本就是小花自己想要的約會嘛！」雪子想了想說。

「下次跟止水說一下就好，現在想要去哪裡？」鼬很尊重雪子的意見。

「我想，既然甩開他們了，我們就去森林裏好了。」雪子眨眨眼睛看著自家男友。

鼬和雪子很有默契的消失在大家的面前來到森林裡，潺潺的小溪以及美麗的風景讓人看了就有種放鬆的感覺，雪子最喜歡做的事情就是在森林裡看書，偶爾鼬會陪伴雪子，這時候雪子就會靠在鼬的身上看書，這就是他們所喜歡的約會。

不需要任何的言語交談，享受著這樣安靜的氣氛，那是他們最喜歡做的活動，偶爾聊聊一些生活瑣事，亦或是對打練練身子等等，其實他們早就找到適合他們的約會活動。

只要可以安靜的待在對方身邊，他們就不會去想太多，其實他們的好有貨是弟弟們什麼事情都不用做，這只能怪他們實在是太習慣低調行事，有些事情也不讓好友們知道。

「我果然還是喜歡躺在草皮上看天空。」雪子大叫著，這是童年的她唯一可以做的事情，唯一可以讓她有身心放鬆的感覺。

「今天天氣很好，藍天白雲很好看。」鼬知道雪子自從被迫和父母親分離後，就很少會出現孩子氣的動作。

「這是我孩提時代唯一的樂趣呢！」雪子想起過去就苦笑。

「別去想那麼多了，那些事已經過去了。」鼬知道雪子的童年有殘缺。

儘管卡卡西和伊魯卡替代了父母親的角色，但是對雪子來說和父母親分離是很痛苦的事情，那時候她從未想過會因為九尾的關係和父母親分離十二年的時間，整整十二年的時間是沒有父母親在身邊。

當鼬知道雪子有這個習慣後，他們每次約會都會到森林裡，那時候鼬會看見雪子開心大叫的樣子，可愛活潑的模樣呈現在自己的眼前，那是雪子紓壓的方式，而他也很喜歡這樣的感覺，因為他知道這樣可以讓女友感到很開心。

這樣令人放鬆的約會他們很喜歡，長久下來他們只要一放假就會到這裡來約會，放鬆一下自己的身心，很少人知道他們會來到這裡約會，畢竟他們從未告訴過其他 人，這裡是屬於他們之間的秘密基地，是他們每次約會必會來到的地點，畢竟這裡是充滿他們兩人回憶的地方，這才是屬於他們的約會。END


	91. 熱戀(卡伊)卡卡西生日賀文

9月15日天理花(Dahlia)

花語：華貴

花占卜：天生的貴族，自尊心重，不會輕易吐露真情，但渴望被人愛護，為找尋被愛而努力。您過於自我的性格，常常懷疑對方是否真心愛您，為了驗證而朝三暮四，再這樣下去難免會寂寞一輩子。

花箴言：被寵愛的人是天之驕子，亦容易成為寂寞者。

卡卡西和伊魯卡他們兩人交往後並沒有陷入熱戀，反而是直接陷入老夫老妻的模式，所以根本沒看見熱戀模式在他們身上展開，可是他們卻不覺得這有什麼，卡卡西覺得他們一直都在熱戀當中不曾間斷。

其他人根本不解他們之間的熱戀模式到底是怎樣的模式，只知道他們看起來很難相信他們之間在熱戀，伊魯卡對於他們之間是否在熱戀並沒有太大的感覺，只是覺得和卡卡西交往自己總是會遇到很多驚喜。

「伊魯卡，大家都不相信我們在熱戀。」卡卡西用哀怨的口氣對伊魯卡說。

「這有什麼差，我們自己知道就好。」伊魯卡對於這些事情不是那樣在意。

「嗯…」卡卡西聽見伊魯卡說的話不知道要說什麼。

「有時間在這裡想東想西，不如去照顧孩子。」伊魯卡看見這樣的情形無奈的說。

聽見老婆大人已經下達命令，卡卡西乖乖的去照顧家裡的兩個孩子，這樣的情況卡卡西多少有些哀怨，原來他們之間沒有什麼熱戀期，直接進入老夫老妻的狀態，看見伊魯卡甘之如飴的跟著自己，卡卡西沒多說什麼。

其實他們之間還是有熱戀的時候，只是看起來不是那樣明顯罷了，伊魯卡不是很浪漫的人，總是很實際的在過日子，因此和卡卡西交往的時候也是這樣，當然大家就看不出來他們在熱戀當中。

「伊魯卡是個好實際的人…」卡卡西很無奈的吐出這句話。

「實際不好嗎？」伊魯卡忙完事情後聽見卡卡西説的話有些疑問。

「因為這樣人家都不覺得我們在熱戀。」卡卡西對於這件事很哀怨。

「那你希望我怎樣。」伊魯卡說出來的話讓卡卡西不知道要怎樣回應他。

看見卡卡西呆若木雞的樣子伊魯卡微笑，每對情侶的熱戀方式都不同，伊魯卡覺得旁人看不看的出來並不是很重要的事情，重要的是兩個人覺得很好就好，可惜卡卡西總是體會不到這樣的感覺。

身為天才的卡卡西竟然會栽在感情上面，這要是給外人聽見可是會讓人笑掉大牙，偏偏卡卡西就真的是這樣，他才會那樣不甘心，看見卡卡西不甘心的樣子伊魯卡只是笑笑的。

伊魯卡坐到卡卡西旁邊，打開電視看今天的節目，兩個孩子一個在畫畫，一個躺在搖籃裡睡覺，這樣溫馨的感覺伊魯卡很喜歡，他感到很幸福，然後輕輕的勾著卡卡西的手把頭靠在他的肩膀上。

因為伊魯卡的動作卡卡西馬上回神，看見伊魯卡這樣做感到很訝異，伊魯卡很少做出這樣的動作，也不太會做出這樣女性化的動作，有時候在大街上牽手伊魯卡還會很彆扭，卡卡西沒想到伊魯卡是這樣的主動。

「伊魯卡小親親，你…」卡卡西說不出話來。

「看電視。」伊魯卡只是這樣說。

「好。」卡卡西把注意力移回電視上。

「我們正在熱戀，親密的動作你也沒少做，別去想太多。」伊魯卡只是這樣說。

聽見伊魯卡安慰自己的話卡卡西微笑，是啊！他們的確是在熱戀當中，他們才交往沒多久當然還在熱戀期，只是伊魯卡是個比較害羞的人，不太愛在大庭廣眾之下做那些親密的動作罷了。

在家裡卡卡西可沒少做任何的親密動作，有時候甚至會差點在小孩子的面前上演十八禁的戲碼，只是最後會被伊魯卡給打飛就是，畢竟在小孩子的面前是不可以做出那樣的動作。

「下次照相給阿斯瑪他們看，我們是在熱戀中。」卡卡西賭氣的說出這句話。

「好啊！」聽見卡卡西說的話伊魯卡只是笑笑的說著。

「我也要、我也要抱抱。」雪子抬頭看見這樣的情形馬上撲到卡卡西的懷中。

「好。」卡卡西當然會答應雪子的要求。

看見這樣的情形伊魯卡笑笑的，此時卡卡西轉頭親吻伊魯卡，讓伊魯卡措手不及，看見伊魯卡的表情卡卡西覺得自己扳回一成，回過神來伊魯卡只能用無奈的眼神看著卡卡西。

熱戀期的他們雖然不如旁人一樣總是黏在一起，卻還是可以看見他們之間親密的互動，偶爾會有比較不一樣的激情產生，他們之間的小互動可是會閃死所有的人，讓大家好生羨慕。

卡卡西知道自己身邊的朋友們其實知道自己和伊魯卡正在熱戀當中，只是看不太出來有什麼跡象才會這樣對他說，說他們一點也不像是熱戀當中的情侶，並不是什麼事情都黏在一起。

「阿斯瑪他們會這樣說，大概是看我們不太常在一起的關係。」卡卡西大概知道是怎麼回事。

「會嗎？帶土前輩總是說我老是和你在一起，不膩嗎？這樣的話。」伊魯卡想起來卡卡西的隊友常常這樣跟自己說。

「這就表示阿斯瑪眼睛脫窗了。」卡卡西只有這樣的結論。

「別這麼說，那是因為阿斯瑪前輩沒有常常看到我們在一起。」伊魯卡替阿斯瑪緩頰。

聽見這樣的話卡卡西也覺得沒錯，畢竟常常看他們在一起的除了帶土以外就是凜和凱，阿斯瑪和紅倒是沒有這樣常跟自己在一起，所以會這樣認為也不是沒有原因的，卡卡西只能認為阿斯瑪是眼睛脫窗才會這樣說。

卡卡西覺得下次誰要是在說他和伊魯卡不是熱戀中的情侶，他一定會把那個人打的很慘，自己和伊魯卡一直都是熱戀當中的情侶，他們兩個人絕對不會輸給其他的情侶，而他們也會一直持續這樣熱戀下去，直到他們都膩了為止。END


	92. 祭典(寧鹿)鹿丸生日賀文

9月22日小判草(QuakingGrass)

花語：興奮

花占卜：您是一位好辯論、易激動的人，有時會得意忘形，樂極生悲，事後後悔不已。雖然您的理解能力很高，但處事衝動，久缺周詳的計劃，難有好結果，尤其是感情，愛是需要互諒互讓，不是聽您說道理的。

花箴言：激動時需要深呼吸，紓緩激動的情緒。

鹿丸是個以懶散出了名的傢伙，當然他的智商可不能小看，只是有些事情他很懶的動手去做，但是遇到自己身邊的人受到傷害，鹿丸可是會用最強烈的手段去報復，身為鹿丸的同居人寧次很清楚鹿丸的個性。

最近木葉有打算要舉行祭典，鹿丸對於祭典不是很喜歡參加，他認為那是很麻煩的一件事情，可是他的朋友都會把他拉出去，和他們一起參加祭典，寧次也覺得鹿丸應該要出去走一走才對。

「鹿丸，今天有祭典耶！要不要一起去？」鳴人來到日向家問自己的好友。

「不要，很麻煩。」鹿丸只有這樣的回答。

「我真的覺得你應該去參加，而不是把自己關在家裡。」鳴人看見這樣的情況只有嘆氣。

「參加祭典很麻煩，人又很多，實在是不想去。」鹿丸對於人多的地方還是很討厭。

「我會陪你一起去，所以我們一起參加。」寧次聽見他們的談話後這樣說。

「麻煩。」聽見這句話鹿丸別過頭來。

鳴人看見這樣的情形只是笑笑的，然後就離開日向家，他最愛的人已經出任務回家了，自己也該回家去陪陪他，而且說好要一起參加祭典，他們當然會一同出現在大家的面前。

鹿丸不解寧次為什麼會這樣，平常自己說不參加，寧次就會在家裡陪伴自己，沒想到這次竟然會不理自己的意見，還要陪自己參加祭典，寧次看見鹿丸疑惑的表情仍舊沒有說什麼。

寧次當然希望鹿丸可以好好出去走走，最近因為休假的關係鹿丸都乖乖待在家裡沒什麼出門，雖然偶爾會出去探望一下阿斯瑪和紅，但是其他時間鹿丸大多都是待在家裡看雲，這讓寧次感到很傷腦筋。

「你該出去走走了，最近老是待在家裡。」寧次用無奈的眼神看著鹿丸。

「出去多麻煩，還是待在家裡好。」鹿丸只有這個感想。

「不行這樣。」寧次覺得這不是一件好事。

「真是麻煩。」鹿丸無奈的同意寧次說的話。

聽見鹿丸同意自己的話寧次很開心，這下子鹿丸總算願意出門了，聽說這次的祭典舉辦的很盛大，而且還會有許多外地的人來參加，寧次知道這是誰一手策劃的，鹿丸不甘願的樣子寧次也看在眼裡。

不過寧次真的覺得也該和大家交流一下，以免到時候跟大家會非常的生疏，雖然寧次覺得這件事不可能發生，但是不免還是會擔心一下，畢竟怎麼說鹿丸就是個令人擔心的傢伙。

打從和鹿丸在一起後寧次總是會擔心很多事情，鹿丸有些事情會嫌麻煩就不會去做，就像個沒有幹勁的傢伙，讓寧次感到非常的苦惱，實在是不知道要說什麼才好，偏偏這又是鹿丸的個性，寧次根本沒辦法。

「就說了人多很麻煩，你還硬是要出來，真是麻煩。」鹿丸看見人多的樣子皺眉。

「都答應鳴人了，總不能失約吧！」寧次看見這樣的情形苦笑。

「嗯…」鹿丸也不太想要讓好友失望。

寧次知道鹿丸很寵鳴人，畢竟他們兩個小時候常常玩在一起，只要鳴人犯錯或是怎樣，鹿丸都有辦法收拾，看見這樣的情形寧次多多少少有些吃醋，有時候還會跟佐助大吐苦水，對方也跟自己一樣討厭他們兩人待在一起。

不過寧次和佐助也清楚，這是他們之間的友誼，所以不能打壞他們之間的關係，自然也沒有多說什麼，只是有時候還是很討厭他們在一起就是，當然不便說什麼的事情他們自然也不會多說什麼。

「這次的祭典真盛大，大家都玩的很開心。」寧次看見大家高興玩在一起的樣子說。

「真是麻煩，果然很符合鳴人那傢伙愛熱鬧的個性。」鹿丸在寧次的注視下乖乖的吃起手上的點心。

「火影大人真的很用心，畢竟想要給自己兒子一個美好的回憶。」寧次知道四代火影還是很疼愛鳴人的。

「是啊…」鹿丸微笑的看著大家開心的樣子。

他們買了許多食物來到他們常常去看雲的地方，待在那裡可以看見美麗的煙火，又不需要跟人家搶位子，他們自然就會選擇那個地方，然後一邊開始默默的吃起手中的食物，一邊欣賞煙火綻放時候的美麗樣子。

寧次覺得跟鹿丸逛一次祭典也挺不錯的，之前他們在一起的時候總是碰不到有祭典的時候，那時候不是他們各自出任務，就是因為某些原因無法參加，這次可以參加這個祭典寧次很高興。

心愛的人在自己的身邊寧次怎麼會不高興，尤其又能夠和自己心愛的人一起逛祭典，寧次更是開心的不得了，內心當中有許多澎湃的情感，只是寧次並沒有表現出來。

鹿丸看起來也很高興，似乎是因為寧次在自己身邊的樣子，能夠和寧次逛一次祭典真的挺不錯的，鹿丸知道自己真的很高興寧次要自己出來參加這次的祭典，留下他們之間美好的回憶。

「寧次，偶爾能夠出來逛祭典也是不錯的選擇。」鹿丸笑笑的說著。

「是啊…」寧次聽見這句話露出自己的微笑。

這次的祭典果然留下很美好的回憶，雖然對鹿丸來說有些麻煩，可是卻不可否認他真的很高興可以和寧次在一起逛祭典，只要可以和寧次一起，什麼麻煩事情都不再是那樣麻煩了。END


	93. 淚珠(佐鳴)贈長染

在佐助的印象當中很少看見鳴人哭泣的樣子，除了鳴人最重要的家人過世的時候有看見鳴人大哭的樣子，佐助真的很少見到鳴人哭泣的樣子，自己可以說是看不到鳴人哭泣的樣子，因為鳴人總是會躲起來偷偷的哭泣。

眼淚這種東西佐助的確很少會看見它出現在鳴人的臉上，佐助深深的覺得鳴人一點也不適合哭泣的樣子，那樣的鳴人讓人看了都會很心疼，即使是被人欺負鳴人也不會輕易的掉下眼淚，除非遇到很傷心的事情才會掉下眼淚。

「鳴人看起來就像是很愛哭的小孩，可是我都沒看過鳴人哭。」小櫻想起來自己的隊友小時候的樣子。

「我只看過鳴人哭過兩次。」在佐助的印象中自己只看過鳴人只哭過兩次。

「鳴人真的很少哭。」小櫻有所感歎。

「那傢伙真的很逞強。」佐助認識鳴人那麼多年很清楚鳴人是怎樣的人。

「果然是很可愛的。」祭聽見他們說的話覺得鳴人是個很可愛的人。

小櫻聽見祭的話只是笑笑的沒說什麼，鳴人看起來就像是個大家寵愛的孩子，以為是個抗壓性很小的小孩，沒想到鳴人是個很堅強的孩子，而且身世有點複雜，這是他們最為不解的地方。

聽說鳴人也是九尾的宿主，不過看起來一點也不像是九尾的宿主，就像是一般的小孩一樣，雖然身世在其他人眼裡看起來有些複雜，卻也還是一個很開朗的小孩，大家都很喜歡和鳴人相處。

「你們在說我什麼啊？」鳴人和卡卡西拿了一堆食物回來。

「卡卡西老師，你有看過鳴人哭過的樣子嗎？」小櫻沒有回答鳴人的問題，反而轉過頭來問卡卡西。

「有，這傢伙可是我養大的，怎麼可能沒看過。」卡卡西空出一隻手來摸摸鳴人的頭。

「卡卡西老師，不准說。」鳴人聽見小櫻的問話馬上對卡卡西說出禁令。

「老師，說嘛、說嘛！！」小櫻開始鼓噪起來。

「不行唷！這是我和伊魯卡的秘密。」卡卡西才不會說出鳴人哭泣的時候有多麼可愛，這是他和伊魯卡之間的小秘密。

「卡卡西老師是小氣鬼。」小櫻聽見卡卡西這樣說，撇過頭去嘟囔著。

佐助怎麼會不知道鳴人是多麼的可愛，哭起來的樣子絕對是讓大家都想要安慰他，那樣可愛的孩子只屬於自己一個人，雖然自己很少會看見鳴人哭泣的樣子，卻也清楚鳴人哭起來是多麼的可愛。

其實自己有偷偷問過伊魯卡，想要知道鳴人哭起來到底是怎樣，再自己的印象中一次鳴人是因為跌倒的關係而哭，那個樣子的鳴人真的很可愛，另外一次則是崩潰性的大哭，那就讓人傷心不已。

伊魯卡那時候笑笑的把照片給佐助看，鳴人看見後想要搶過來卻不敵自己的力氣，兩人差點因為這件事而扭打起來，最後被卡卡西教訓一頓，面壁思過反省，佐助只好趁鳴人不在家的時候偷看相片。

才知道鳴人哭起來的樣子真的很可愛，怪不得身邊的大人們都很喜歡鳴人，甚至可以擄獲那些婆婆媽媽的心，有時候自家母親還會偏愛鳴人，讓佐助吃醋很久，但是這影響不了自己對鳴人的感情。

「鳴人斗大的淚珠滑下他的臉頰的時候，如果又是逞強或是倔強的表情時，那個樣子的鳴人很可愛。」佐助想起自己曾經看過那樣的鳴人。

「宇智波佐助，你去死啦！」鳴人聽見這句話很想要跳腳，馬上指著佐助大吼。

「耶？真的嗎？可以想像耶！鳴人小時候就是包子臉，那樣的表情一定很可愛。」小櫻聽見佐助的說法馬上想像一下。

「真可惜我沒看過鳴人君小時候的樣子。」祭微笑的說著，語氣似乎有點小失望。

「我回去拿照片給你看，鳴人小時候真的很可愛。」小櫻興奮的說著。

「你們夠了！！」鳴人聽見他們正在討論自己馬上跳腳。

佐助對於鳴人的指控一點也不在乎，看見鳴人氣呼呼的樣子他覺得鳴人真的很可愛，的確自己當初就是看見鳴人忍住眼淚不想要讓眼淚掉下來的樣子才覺得他很可愛，不過佐助覺得鳴人天藍色的眼睛真的不適合出現淚珠。

眼淚這種東西果然不適合出現在樂觀的鳴人身上，佐助可是捨不得自己心愛的人哭泣，看見鳴人哭泣的樣子佐助會很心疼，畢竟他是多麼的喜歡鳴人，才不願意看見鳴人哭泣的樣子。

「吊車尾的，你生什麼氣？」任務休息時間他們住在同一間房間當中。

「我沒有生氣。」鳴人只是不想要去理佐助。

「明明就有在生氣，是因為我告訴大家你哭泣的樣子很可愛，是嗎？」佐助見鳴人不理自己，一把把鳴人撈到自己的懷中。

「我沒說。」鳴人依舊不想要面對佐助，也不知道到底是在氣佐助還是只是單純的生悶氣。

看見鳴人這樣可愛的反應佐助笑了笑，他家的鳴人就是這樣可愛，讓自己總是會欲罷不能，佐助把鳴人抱住讓他無法反抗自己，雖然鳴人說沒有生氣但是佐助卻可以知道鳴人其實很生氣。

當然自己要好好安撫自家小情人，儘管自己不想要跟其他人分享鳴人，但是有時候大方點不是不行，誰叫鳴人是那樣的可愛，讓自己無法離開他，這樣可愛的人兒是屬於自己的，佐助真的很高興。

「不要生氣了，你哭泣的時候只有我可以看見，他們又看不到。」佐助在鳴人的耳邊說。

「哼！」鳴人故意別過頭來。

看見鳴人的反應就知道鳴人已經原諒自己，佐助感到很開心，鳴人是個心軟的孩子，總是會輕易的原諒自己，不過有時候還是不要惹火他，以免到時候鳴人會真的不理自己。

佐助親親鳴人的臉頰要他不要想太多，果然不管是怎樣表情的鳴人，佐助都很喜歡，誰叫鳴人在佐助心中就是那樣可愛，一輩子都看不膩，同時也想把這個孩子永遠的鎖在自己的懷裡不讓人看見，鳴人是屬於佐助的。END


	94. 友達以上(志牙)牙、赤丸生日賀文

7月7日醋粟花(GooseBerry)

花語：預測

花占卜：您喜歡幻想，有點藝術天份，有創造力卻沒有耐性，所以您處事總是半途而廢，不能堅持到底。您需要一個知心的伴侶，對方可以助您發揮潛能，激發您的靈感，那麼您的創造力就會如虎添翼。

花箴言：火熱兼具挑戰性的戀情是您渴望得到的愛情。

志乃和牙可以說是很好的夥伴，同時也是很好的朋友，不過志乃發現自己對牙的感情已經不想要做朋友那樣的簡單，只是不擅於表達的志乃不知道要怎樣跟牙告白，當然志乃也沒打算把自己的心情告訴牙。

當然天生遲鈍的牙根本沒有發現到志乃的感情，倒是和他們搭檔在一起的夥伴雛田些許的知道志乃對牙的感情，因為當事人並不想開口，雛田也就沒有義務要告訴牙。

「志乃，你確定都不跟牙說嗎？」雛田有些擔心的問自己的夥伴。

「我不知道要怎樣跟他開口，總覺得沒有必要。」志乃只是這樣說。

「這樣牙會不知道你的感情，會很辛苦喔！」雛田是多麼的體貼大家的好女孩。

「沒關係的。」志乃拍拍雛田的肩膀後就沒在說什麼。

雛田看見這樣的情形多少有些擔心，她自己知道暗戀的滋味，所以很不希望志乃和自己一樣，如果不是鳴人已經明確的拒絕自己，雛田相信自己一定還會陷入在暗戀的情緒當中。

志乃不是不想告訴牙自己的感情，只是他怕說出來後他們兩人就無法做朋友，儘管牙對於同性的情侶沒有太大的意見，可是…志乃還是很怕牙不會接受自己，要是真的沒法子接受自己，他們怎麼可能還會成為朋友。

「志乃！！」牙的大嗓門志乃從很遠的地方就可以聽見。

「什麼事？」志乃看見牙騎著赤丸出現在自己的面前。

「我媽邀你和伯父到我們家吃飯，說不可以不來。」牙把母親交代自己的話告訴志乃。

「好，我會跟我爸說的。」志乃點點頭表示知道了。

「那我們去執行任務吧！你們久等了。」牙多少有些不好意思。

「不會，我們快去快回吧！」雛田笑笑的說著，化解這場令人窒息的氣氛。

要是雛田沒有說話，志乃還真的不知道要對牙說什麼，而一向大剌剌的牙不知道為什麼最近在志乃的面前總是小心翼翼的，讓人費解，雛田覺得或許是因為牙對志乃的感情已經不是她想像的那樣，只是沒有說出來罷了。

牙多多少少想要逃避志乃，因為他發現到自己對志乃的感情已經很不一樣，沒有辦法再把志乃當成是朋友看待，想要和志乃更為接近，可是又不知道志乃對自己的感情是否一樣，牙才會開始在逃避。

志乃看見牙逃避自己的樣子覺得很落寞，只是志乃並沒有刻意去說什麼，該做什麼他就做什麼，很多時候他都不會去說那些事情，畢竟自己已經習慣被人忽略，但是被牙忽略卻感到很心痛。

「志乃，任務結束後我有話跟你說。」牙決定鼓起勇氣和志乃說自己的感情。

「我知道了。」志乃聽見牙說的話點頭。

『牙要把自己的心情告訴志乃嗎？』雛田聽見這樣的對話有些好奇，不過她不會去刻意追問兩位隊友。

任務結束之後志乃跟牙一起回家，當然他有通知自家父親說要過去犬塚家吃飯，相信等下志彌就會跟著一起過去，志乃在揣測牙到底是想要跟自己說什麼，因為牙現在的反應讓他無所適從。

志乃不知道要怎麼和牙開口說話，即使想要和他說話卻不知道要說什麼，兩人就這樣沉默的回去牙的家裡，志乃想要和牙說話，可是牙所散發出來的氣息似乎不打算讓他開口說話。

他們兩人沉默的把晚餐給吃完，爪看見這樣的情形感到很疑惑，自家兒子什麼時候這麼安靜了，不過身為大人的她也感覺的出來眼前的兩個小孩在某些方面有些變化，只是她刻意不去說而已。

志乃和牙一起回去房間，志彌因為隔天還有任務所以先離開，當然這之前有和爪稍微聊過才離去，花當然也察覺到弟弟的異樣，但是跟母親一樣選擇性的不開口去詢問太多。

「志乃，我有話跟你說。」牙強迫自己冷靜下來。

「你想跟我說什麼？」志乃有些好奇牙會跟自己說什麼。

「志乃，我…我…我…喜歡你。」牙好不容易脫口而出反而鬆了一口氣。

「我也喜歡你，牙。」聽見對方跟自己表白志乃很開心。

志乃很高興牙跟自己表白，原來不是只有自己一個人在單相思，原來他們兩人都喜歡對方，只是不知道要怎樣跟對方說，所以才會糾結到現在，既然已經表明心意了，他們之間的相處方式就會有所改善。

牙聽見志乃說喜歡自己的時候覺得很不可思議，沒想到志乃竟然會喜歡自己，牙當然很開心自己的感情有了回應，志乃平常總是沉默寡言的，很少人能夠知道他的心理在想什麼，牙一度很擔心志乃會拒絕自己。

不知道從什麼時候起自己的感情已經變質了，當牙發現到感情已經變質的時候感到很害怕，害怕志乃不會理會自己，那樣的話自己還真的不知道要怎樣才好，沒想到他志乃也喜歡自己。

「志乃，我還以為你會拒絕我…」牙對於感情的事情不是那樣有把握。

「我才是，我才害怕你拒絕我，所以我什麼都沒說。」志乃握著牙的手給予勇氣。

「現在我們都明白對方的心意了，不需要心驚膽跳了。」牙很高興他們知道對方的感情。

志乃聽見這句話點頭，表示很認同牙說的話，能夠和對方在一起真的很幸運，同時也可以看見他們未來會多麼的幸福，原來和對方說出自己的想法也不是一件壞事，反而知道了對方的心情是和自己是一樣的。END


	95. 少女(水玖)水門生日賀文

1月25日鼠耳草

花語：純真

花占卜：您個性純真，不識世途險惡，容易愛上不該愛的人。您有很好的條件質素，但不會運用，令情緒陷入困境，一蹶不振。您應睜開眼睛，選擇良師益友，那些活潑開朗的朋友，才是您的良伴。

花箴言：最不在乎愛情的浪子原來就是您自己。

水門一點也不覺得玖辛奈像個少女，打從他認識她起就是這樣認為，即使和自己交往後、結婚後水門還是這樣覺得，誰叫玖辛奈是那樣的孩子氣，同時也是個暴躁易怒的女娃娃。

只要人家嘲笑她的頭髮跟西紅柿(註一)一樣的話，那傢伙一定會出手打人，雖然現在不再是那樣暴躁易怒，但是水門不覺得自己的妻子會是個少女，至少在他的眼裡是這樣。

「一轉眼我家女兒都已經是亭亭玉立的少女了。」玖辛奈看見自家孩子的成長後說。

「是呢！說女大十八變還真的是有道理，雖然小雪小時候就很可愛，長大後更是漂亮。」美琴覺得自家媳婦可以早點和兒子定下來該有多好。

「媽，我又不是十七八歲的年紀，別老是說我是少女好不好？」雪子聽見母親說的話實在是很無奈。

「姊姊妳根本就看不出來年紀，小櫻她們都很羨慕的說…」鳴人想起自家對有老是羨慕的情形有些無奈。

水門解決完工作之後回家，就看見妻子和好友正在聊天，兒女們則是去做自己的事情，看見這樣的情形水門想說乾脆一點請好友叫她的丈夫與兒子們一同和他們一起出去吃飯。

「我回來了。」水門打聲招呼後就進入家門。

「你回來啦！」玖辛奈看見自家丈夫回來很高興。

「美琴，通知富嶽、鼬、佐助，我們一起出去吃個飯，好久沒有兩家人一起出去吃飯了。」水門笑笑的說著。

「好啊！」美琴很高興的去通知自家丈夫。

「要和佐助一起吃飯，我不要…」出來拿水的鳴人聽見自家父親的意見馬上反駁。

「沒得選，今天就這樣。」玖辛奈直接告訴自家兒子答案。

水門看見兒子苦惱的樣子微笑，看樣子還是要多增進一下兩家人的感情，佐助要追鳴人可真的還有一大段路要走，鼬和雪子大概快要修成正果了，看見女兒會讓自己想起妻子當年的樣子。

少女時代的玖辛奈可說是非常潑辣，偏偏自己對她一見鍾情，要不是當年綁架事件讓自己可以英雄救美，他們之間也不會進展那麼快，水門還挺感謝當年那些倒楣的忍者。

水門知道自己第一次和玖辛奈見面的時候就很注意她，後來慢慢的喜歡上這位活潑可愛的女孩子，之後自己一直注意她，直到綁架事件他們兩人的感情才快速增溫，後來結婚生下兩個孩子。

「好久沒有一起吃飯了，能夠和你們一起吃飯真開心。」玖辛奈開心的看著兩位好友。

「是啊！我家兩位兒子都很高興呢！因為可以和心儀的人一起吃飯。」美琴可視知道自家兩個兒子的性子。

「吊車尾的，你不知道營養要均衡嗎？一直吃肉會生病的。」佐助看見鳴人的飲食習慣馬上糾正。

「臭佐助，你管我那麼多做什麼，我愛怎麼吃就怎麼吃。」鳴人不服氣的反駁回去。

「唉…我就知道…」雪子在一旁看見這樣的情形扶額。

「果然…」鼬看見這樣的情形也只能嘆氣。

水門和富嶽苦笑的看著眼前的情況，看樣子他們兩人從小吵到大都沒任何的改變，玖辛奈看見這樣的情形反而和美琴相視而笑，她們兩人知道這是兒子們培養感情的方法。

整個晚餐就在大家的你一言我一語之下度過，回家的時候水門牽著玖辛奈的手一起走回家，兩個孩子看見這樣的情形也不打擾自家父母，反而有說有笑的走在前頭，水門和玖辛奈看見這樣的情形微笑。

「看見女兒長大的樣子就想到少女時期的妳。」水門牽著玖辛奈的手說。

「女兒根本就是外表像我內在像你，冷靜的要死，活潑可愛的樣子都不見了。」玖辛奈不免想要抱怨一番。

「聽卡卡西和帶土說小雪在他們的面前很活潑。」水門想起自己的徒弟們說的話。

「伊魯卡好像也有跟我這樣說過，說小雪其實很活潑。」玖辛奈想起來伊魯卡前幾天跟自己見面的時候說了一些事情。

「聽犬塚家的孩子說，小雪在她的面前很活潑，甚至還會撒嬌。」水門看見女兒開心的樣子微笑。

「那孩子喔…到底像誰了…」玖辛奈聽見自家丈夫說的話不知道要說什麼。

自家孩子可愛的樣子自己是知道的，因為遭遇了某些事情讓女兒的個性變成比較冷靜，讓玖辛奈不知道要說什麼才好，不過看見女兒長大成人的樣子做為母親的她很高興。

或許在某方面自家女兒真的很像自己，尤其是痛揍男人不手軟的地方還挺像自己的，對於喜歡的人總是一心一意也可以在女兒的身上看的出來，現在的女兒果還是很像少女時代的自己。

水門很開心自己可以和玖辛奈過一生，當初執意牽起她的手的時候，就已經準備要和她度過這一生，這樣的幸福曾經差點破滅，幸虧在大家的努力之下恢復原狀，看見兩個孩子平安長大，對他們來說就是最好的事情，相信這個幸福會繼續延續下去。END

(註一)西紅柿＝蕃茄，大陸用語。


	96. 情人節(卡伊)

說到情人節，木葉的女性會在這天為之瘋狂，總是會想盡辦法送自己心儀的人巧克力，卡卡西總是會收到許多巧克力，當然伊魯卡的行情也不會比卡卡西少，鳴人此時總是可以吃到許多巧克力。

卡卡西對於女孩子所送的巧克力總是會收下，但是也同時會好好的拒絕她們，告訴他們自己已經有喜歡的人，巧克力單純只是帶回去給自己的寶貝弟弟吃，伊魯卡當然也會把自己所收到的巧克力帶回家給鳴人吃。

「卡卡和小海豚都很受歡迎。」鳴人看見卡卡西和伊魯卡大豐收的樣子說。

「學生們送的比較多，很多都是感謝的話語。」伊魯卡摸摸鳴人的頭，微笑的說著。

「真搞不懂這些東西有什麼好吃的，伊魯卡小親親做的比較好吃。」卡卡西比較喜歡吃伊魯卡所做的巧克力。

「那我拿去吃囉~」鳴人開心的把所有的巧克力都拿去吃。

「不可以吃太多，等會要吃晚飯了。」伊魯卡告訴鳴人。

「好~」鳴人乖乖的答應下來。

卡卡西看見這樣的情形只是笑笑的，他們兩人從交往到現在情人節都是這樣過，自從自己開始照顧鳴人他們後，就沒有所謂的節日可以過，伊魯卡和自己交往以來就是這樣過日子，所以情人節對他們來說也是很一般的節日。

而且自己和伊魯卡交往的時候就已經開始照顧鳴人他們了，所以他們的交往模式直接跳到老夫老妻的模式，並沒有很留意節日這種東西，要不是今天帶土提醒自己是情人節，卡卡西根本就忘記這件事。

「如果今天不是帶土提醒，我真的要忘記是情人節了。」卡卡西看著伊魯卡正在忙碌的樣子說。

「最近帶孩子帶到忘記了，真難得看見你這樣呢！」伊魯卡聽見卡卡西說的話反而笑笑的調侃。

「伊魯卡小親親真過份，都會調侃我了。」卡卡西從後面環住伊魯卡讓他無法動彈。

「好了啦！別妨害我做飯，今天會有巧克力當飯後甜點。」伊魯卡可是很清楚卡卡西的心思。

「我就知道伊魯卡小親親對我最好了。」卡卡西臨走之前還故意偷個香。

「真是…」伊魯卡對於卡卡西的動作很無奈。

伊魯卡把晚餐用好之後大家開始一起吃飯，當然卡卡西還不忘期待一下飯後甜點，伊魯卡總是會別出心裁把巧克力做成其他的甜點，讓卡卡西更願意吃下那些東西。

所以每年情人節卡卡西總是會期待一下伊魯卡的手藝，看對方到底會弄出什麼樣好吃的巧克力甜點給自己吃，卡卡西並不愛吃甜食，所以女性供應給自己的巧克力大多都給鳴人吃，而伊魯卡親手做的甜點反而很適合卡卡西的口味。

晚餐過後伊魯卡把今天的飯後甜點端出來給大家吃，卡卡西看見是巧克力蛋糕後微笑，伊魯卡果然是用他最喜歡吃的蛋糕，卡卡西對於巧克力蛋糕不會很討厭，只要是他最愛的人親手做的東西他都會吃光。

「果然還是伊魯卡小親親做的甜點好吃，我最喜歡吃伊魯卡小親親弄的甜點，尤其是親手做的那種。」卡卡西陷入陶醉的樣子被鳴人一臉鄙視。

「謝謝你的稱讚，卡卡西，不過你現在的樣子很像變態又猥褻的大叔，。」伊魯卡好心的提醒卡卡西。

「卡卡的表情好噁心。」鳴人看見這樣的情形根本不願意靠近卡卡西，他覺得卡卡西像個神經病。

伊魯卡實在是受不了卡卡西一臉陶醉的樣子，看見卡卡西開心的樣子實在是很無奈，看樣子等卡卡西回神還需要一段時間，這段時間自己就先和鳴人一起去看電視，等會卡卡西回神後就會來找他們。

不過伊魯卡也很高興卡卡西喜歡今年的巧克力甜點，每年為了卡卡西伊魯卡總是會絞盡腦汁、想盡辦法做出卡卡西喜歡吃的甜點，就是不希望卡卡西對巧克力有壞的印象。

「我果然最喜歡吃的東西就是伊魯卡小親親，親手為了我做的甜點。」卡卡西開心的抱著伊魯卡說。

「不要鬧了，卡卡西。」伊魯卡發現卡卡西跟黏皮糖一樣黏在自己的身上，讓他無法做事。

卡卡西即使聽見伊魯卡說的話也不願意放手，對此伊魯卡根本拿卡卡西沒有辦法，也不想對他說什麼，鳴人反而乖乖的把事情給做完就回房間睡覺，把空間留給兩個大人。

卡卡西很開心鳴人離開自己的視線範圍，看樣子自己真的沒有白疼他，對於鳴人這樣貼心的舉動當然會很高興，伊魯卡看見這樣的情形皺眉，似乎對於卡卡西的想法不是那樣認同。

「伊魯卡小親親，情人節快樂。」卡卡西開心的說著，他很高興自己可以擁有這樣好的情人。。

「情人節快樂，卡卡西。」伊魯卡笑笑的回應著卡卡西，似乎沒有受到什麼影響的樣子。

「鳴人回房間去了，果然沒有白疼他。」卡卡西抱著伊魯卡不放，語調輕快的說著。

「我不覺得這樣很好，這樣代表鳴人過於成熟了。」伊魯卡不是那樣的認同卡卡西的觀點。

聽見伊魯卡說的話卡卡西沒有多說什麼，他們兩人在教養孩子方面本來就有些許的不同，卡卡西大多都會讓伊魯卡，而有時候該嚴厲的時候卡卡西也會很嚴厲，這點伊魯卡也很清楚，自然不會去跟卡卡西爭執。

看見卡卡西開心的樣子伊魯卡也懶的說什麼，相信鳴人只是不想要見到這樣的卡卡西才會先回去房間裡面，自己也不要去想太多，至於要這樣處理這個黏皮糖，伊魯卡可真的要傷腦筋。

今年的情人節一如往年一樣，卡卡西開心的樣子讓伊魯卡實在是不知道要說什麼，不過看見卡卡西開心的樣子伊魯卡也很高興，看樣子明年的情人節依舊還是這個樣子，這樣表示他們依然很幸福。END


	97. 甜度(卡伊)

最近卡卡西和帶土、凱、阿斯瑪等人在打賭，要卡卡西去伊魯卡工作的地點和他說幾句話，伊魯卡可是木葉村公認的好男人，加上卡卡西又很喜歡他，因此卡卡西的損友們想要測試卡卡西是否可以把伊魯卡拐回家。

伊魯卡最近接了一個任務，還是下忍的他只能接幾個比較簡單的任務，當然伊魯卡的能力不只有這些，只是伊魯卡打算從基層做起，因此接了一個幫忙賣飲料的任務，那間店剛好人手不夠請求下忍來幫忙，伊魯卡就過來幫忙。

「卡卡西，我打聽到伊魯卡最近接了一個工作，在飲料店打工。」凱把自己聽來的訊息告訴卡卡西。

「那不錯喔！卡卡西你可以在伊魯卡工作期間去光顧，說不定會打動伊魯卡的新喔！」帶土出了一個主意給卡卡西。

「的確，你不是說你喜歡伊魯卡嗎？現在正是追求他的好時機。」阿斯瑪很同意其他人說的話。

「嗯...」卡卡西開始盤算拐到人的機率有多大。

「盤算什麼，就快去追求吧！」凱大聲的說著。

「卡卡西，既然看上人家就快點去追求，不然到時候你會後悔。」帶土故意說出一些威脅的話。

「就是說啊！聽說伊魯卡可是很搶手的。」阿斯瑪很清楚這件事。

「我知道了。」卡卡西聽見自己的情敵很多馬上做出決定。

隔天卡卡西就真的出現在伊魯卡工作的地方，看見伊魯卡微笑的跟客人介紹飲料的樣子臉紅，伊魯卡的笑容真的很吸引卡卡西，讓卡卡西不小心就這樣看呆了，之後才猛然想起自己要做什麼。

卡卡西鼓起勇氣來到飲料店前面，思索自己要點什麼飲料來喝，然後自己要跟伊魯卡說什麼話，這些東西在卡卡西的腦袋當中盤旋一陣子後，輪到卡卡西的時候伊魯卡一樣是用燦爛的笑容來接待他。

「您好，請問要什麼？」伊魯卡微笑的說著。

「我要一杯炭培烏龍奶，少冰。」卡卡西有些不好意思的說出自己想要的飲品。

「甜度呢？」伊魯卡親切的問著。

「跟你的笑容一樣甜......。」卡卡西突如其來的說出這句話。

「無糖是吧！」伊魯卡愣了一下後馬上微笑的回應。

卡卡西看見這樣的情形就知道自己沒望了，剛剛肯定不小心調戲人家了，這下子伊魯卡對自己的印象肯定會不好，卡卡西哀怨自己怎麼會用對付朋友的方式來跟伊魯卡說話。

拿到自己的飲品卡卡西喝了起來，果真就像伊魯卡說的一樣，沒有加糖，雖然自己無所謂，可是喝起來就是少了那麼點滋味，卡卡西多多少少有些後悔，畢竟自己真的不該白痴到調戲對方。

朋友們看見卡卡西沮喪的樣子還是建議他繼續下去，相信越挫越勇的卡卡西一定可以追到伊魯卡，加上死纏爛打的招數一定會伊魯卡有用，聽見朋友們這樣說卡卡西決定再去試試看。

「卡卡西，不要灰心啦！」凱好心的安慰卡卡西。

「你每天過去買飲料的話，說不定伊魯卡會給你好印象。」阿斯瑪只能這樣鼓勵自己的好友。

「況且...死纏爛打一定會成功的。」帶土只是這樣說。

聽見好友們說的話，卡卡西決定還是再去一次，要是沒有成功的話，自己另外再想要怎樣成功追求伊魯卡，誰叫自己那樣喜歡伊魯卡，除了伊魯卡以外其他人卡卡西都看不上眼。

伊魯卡對於卡卡西有深刻的印象，聽說他是最年輕的暗部成員，沒想到他會調戲自己，不過伊魯卡並沒有留下什麼壞印象，似乎已經遇到過太多次這樣的情形，所以伊魯卡多少覺得這件事根本沒有什麼，不需要去想太多。

「上次那個傢伙挺有趣的，看上去人不壞嘛...」伊魯卡微笑的說著。

兩天後卡卡西又到了伊魯卡打工的飲料店當中買飲料，伊魯卡看見卡卡西人又來的樣子微笑的招待他，當然卡卡西努力克制自己的衝動，然後說出自己想要的東西，不過又不免想要調戲對方。

卡卡西打算這次順便表白，只是他不知道對方是否會聽出自己的意思，果然要和自己喜歡的人表白是一件很害羞的事情，卡卡西多多少少沒有把握，畢竟他這是第一次跟自己喜歡的人表白。

「我要一杯烘培烏龍奶，半糖少冰。」卡卡西說出自己想要的飲品。

「好的，請稍等。」伊魯卡微笑的準備去做卡卡西的飲品。

「那個...我還要…再加一點跟你的回憶。」卡卡西害羞的大聲說出這句話。

「啊？」聽見這句話伊魯卡愣了一下。

「對不起，你當我沒說過。」卡卡西看見對方愣住的樣子感到很不好意思。

「沒關係，如果你要約我出去的話，請等到三點半好嗎？那時候我才會下班。」伊魯卡微笑的說著。

聽見這句話卡卡西很高興，開心的把自己的飲品拿過手後就馬上離開，伊魯卡看見這樣的情形笑笑的，他剛剛好像看見卡卡西面罩下面有些紅暈的樣子，最明顯的地方還是他的耳朵已經染上紅色墨水，沒想到卡卡西竟然會那樣害羞，只因為自己答應他說好要跟他出去。

不過在伊魯卡的印象中卡卡西好像沒有那樣純情，這樣純情的卡卡西只有自己可以看見伊魯卡很開心，這樣想想卡卡西那傢伙也很可愛，沒想到天才卡卡西也有這樣可愛的一面。

後來當卡卡西順利追到伊魯卡後，想起這件往事就不得不去面對牆壁，因為對他來說實在是太過羞恥了，沒想到自己可以這樣無恥的說出那些話來，卡卡西根本不知道自己到底是哪根筋不對，還是吃錯藥了。

不過伊魯卡倒是覺得這樣的卡卡西很可愛，為了追求自己而說出那樣的話來，讓伊魯卡對卡卡西的印象大好，雖然有調戲到自己，卻也讓人覺得他實在是太可愛了，自己才會答應和他在一起，現在他們兩人真的很幸福。END

作家的話

梗子來源：

【日常/曬】[廢] 昨天友人A(男)說了一個他們男生朋友之間玩的一個大冒險遊戲，遊戲規則其實也就是猜拳，猜拳輸的要去飲料店買飲料的時候要說些羞恥人的台詞，於是曾經就發生了這樣的事情↓  
友人(男)「我要一杯炭培烏龍奶，少冰。」  
店員(男)：「甜度呢？」  
友人(男)：「跟你的笑容一樣甜......。 (#恥到極點)」  
店員(男)：「無糖是吧。 」   
另外一個台詞：「我要一杯烘培烏龍奶，半糖少冰，再加一點跟你的回憶。」


	98. 母親(微佐鳴)

在佐助的記憶中，美琴是一位很溫柔的女子，小時候自己和兄長最喜歡躺在母親的大腿上，美琴總是會摸著自己的頭，拍拍兄長的肩膀，像是撫慰他們一樣，佐助最喜歡這個時刻了。

天氣好的時候總是會在走廊上躺在母親的大腿上午睡，相信兄長也最喜歡這樣的時刻，美琴總是會溫柔的看著他們，細心的照顧他們兩人，不讓他們兩人受寒，這樣的記憶深深的烙印在佐助的內心當中。

「吊車尾的，你認為你母親是怎樣的人？」佐助突然在午後的一個休息時間這樣問自家戀人。

「老媽嗎？很溫柔的人，雖然有時候很恐怖，可是總體而言是很溫柔的人，我跟你說過了我不叫吊車尾的。」在鳴人的印象中母親和自家姊姊差不多。

「玖辛奈大人會很溫柔嗎？」在佐助的印象中玖辛奈不算是個溫柔的人。

「哈哈，老媽給人的感覺比較活潑，媽呢？在佐助心裡一定是個很溫柔的人吧！」鳴人多多少少知道美琴是個怎樣的人。

「嗯，媽她很溫柔。」佐助很喜歡自己的母親。

鳴人聽見這句話沒有說什麼，小時候去寄住佐助家的時候，就知道美琴是個很溫柔的人，只要自己很不安的話就會安慰自己，讓自己從未感覺不適應，彷彿自己就是那個家的孩子一樣。

佐助很喜歡躺在美琴的大腿上撒嬌，美琴看見這樣的情形微笑，從以前到現在佐助都很喜歡做這件事，鼬的話早已經是個大人，就不太願意做這樣的事情，加上雪子也會讓他躺在大腿上休息，自然就不會跟自己的母親撒嬌。

鳴人知道佐助的習慣，他並沒有嘲笑佐助有這樣的習慣，反而還會有點小羨慕，畢竟在他的生命當中，玖辛奈有一大半的時間不在自己的生活當中，佐助可以說是從小就被父母親捧在手心當中長大。

「吊車尾的，你要陪我回去看爸媽嗎？」佐助看見鳴人正在收拾東西的樣子隨口問。

「好啊！我不是吊車尾的，要跟你說幾次才懂。」鳴人並不反對要和佐助一起回去。

鳴人發現到自己怎麼反駁佐助都沒有用，每次佐助都喜歡這樣叫他，鳴人很想要好好的跟佐助打一架，讓那傢伙知道自己不是吊車尾的人，從以前到現在鳴人的成績從未比佐助還要差，可是佐助很喜歡這樣叫他。

佐助和鳴人一起回到宇智波的領地當中，回到宇智波大宅，自從鼬和佐助結婚後就搬出來住，本來美琴要他們一起住，可是鼬對家人說雪子有些不習慣，所以請讓他們住到外面去。

鳴人的話則是無所謂，不過顧慮到自己的家人，因此才獨立出來住，木葉也因此替他們分配住宿的地方，其實他們並不是故意要這樣做，畢竟看見美琴傷心的樣子他們也捨不得。

因此鼬和佐助他們兄弟說好，每個星期都會回來看自家父母親，偶爾也會在那裡留宿，相對的他們也會陪著自家伴侶一起回去看四代火影他們，不會讓雙方家長覺得很不公平。

「爸、媽，我們回來了。」佐助打開門後說出這句話。

「啊！回來啦！歡迎回來。」美琴看見他們開心的歡迎他們。

「媽，我們回來了。」鳴人微笑的打招呼。

「我今天才想說隨便吃呢，沒想到你們回來了。」美琴似乎有些傷腦筋。

「媽，不用麻煩了，隨便吃就可以了。」鳴人不好意思麻煩美琴。

「這可不行呢！你們難得回來的說。」美琴對此很堅決。

佐助和鳴人看見美琴這樣堅決也不好說什麼，自然就放手讓美琴去做，佐助和自家父親說說話，鳴人則是在一旁聽他們說話，鳴人不太敢去廚房幫忙，自己的廚藝真的不怎麼樣，所以不敢去丟人現眼。

這時候鳴人就會羨慕自家姊姊的手藝，雪子的手藝的確很好，伊魯卡可是花了很長的時間在教導雪子，而且雪子真的很用心去學，鳴人雖然會作飯，不過手藝不怎麼樣，就不敢去廚房幫忙。

美琴看見兒子回來當然很高興，而且佐助帶著鳴人回來她更是高興，美琴可是很喜歡鳴人他們姊弟的，只是大兒子夫妻倆人的任務比他們還要多，所以很少會回家看看他們。

當然大兒子夫妻還是會抽出時間回來看他們，美琴覺得有這兩個貼心的孩子真的很好，自己真的很幸福，她的孩子們都很好，已經是個出色的忍者，美琴真的很高興。

「媽，我來幫忙。」佐助看見美琴忙碌的樣子說。

「不用了，乖乖待在客廳等我就好。」美琴笑笑的說著，手邊的動作沒有停下來。

「嗯。」佐助露出一抹好看的微笑。

兒子長大會幫忙這件事讓美琴更是高興，她很感謝卡卡西和伊魯卡把佐助教的那麼好，當自己的孩子對自己說要主動幫忙的時候，美琴還真的是嚇到了，沒想到兒子竟然會說要開口幫忙她。

後來才知道那是卡卡西和伊魯卡的教導，因為他們從鳴人小時候起就這樣教導鳴人，佐助自然也不能例外，看見這樣的情形美琴當然很高興，因為兒子長大了，也貼心懂事了。

「佐助長大了呢！都結婚也懂事了。」美琴笑笑的挾了一些菜給自己的兒子吃。

「媽，我也該長大了，不是小時候老是跟您撒嬌的孩子。」佐助聽見母親說的話感到很不好意思。

「有媽媽可以撒嬌是很棒的事情，混蛋佐助你就不要這樣害羞了。」鳴人看見佐助害羞的樣子調侃起來。

佐助當然知道鳴人的生長環境，偶爾才能去和玖辛奈撒嬌，比起鳴人來說自己已經算是很幸福了，小時候可以盡情的跟自己的母親撒嬌，現在大了反而要好好孝順自己的母親才可以。

美琴笑笑的看著他們兩人鬥嘴，果然自家兒子還是在鳴人的面前才會顯現那樣可愛的一面，還是看見他們兩人一起回來才是最不錯的選擇，美琴真的覺得自己很幸福，有心愛的丈夫和兩個寶貝兒子，她真的很幸福。END


	99. 小狐貍的童年(卡伊)

鳴人從小就給卡卡西和伊魯卡照顧，在鳴人三到七歲的期間，卡卡西很喜歡把鳴人扛在肩上，讓他坐在自己的肩上，這時候鳴人就會開心的拉著卡卡西的面罩，想要扯下卡卡西的面罩。

卡卡西會趁此測試鳴人的反應能力，鳴人可愛的樣子都會被伊魯卡給照下來，雪子會在一旁觀看，他們就像是一家人一般，鳴人可愛的樣子很受到大家的歡迎，每個人都會稍微羨慕卡卡西一下。

「真是的，鳴人這小子每次坐在我的肩上就想要扯掉我的面罩。」卡卡西對此感到很無奈。

「呵呵，鳴人想要跟你玩，你不是也順便在訓練鳴人的反應能力。」伊魯卡溫和的說著。

「說是這樣說，但這小子真的讓人無法省心。」卡卡西無奈的說出這句話來。

「哥哥，我要這個。」雪子拿了一個東西來到他們的面前。

「好。」伊魯卡笑笑的把東西放到籃子裡去。

鳴人繼續開心的想要扯著卡卡西的面罩，卡卡西依舊和他玩這個遊戲，從卡卡西的眼裡可以看出淡淡的笑意，似乎也不怎麼討厭這樣的方式和小孩子互動，旁人看了只是覺得鳴人很有毅力的想要看卡卡西的真面目。

卻不知道鳴人早已經看過卡卡西的真面目，只是覺得這樣的動作很好玩，所以才會這樣跟卡卡西玩，而卡卡西也不厭其煩的跟鳴人玩這個遊戲，他們家的小狐貍可是很好哄的。

卡卡西可是希望他們家的小狐貍的反應能力可以很好，自然就會好好的利用遊戲的方式訓練他，即使讓他坐在自己的肩上還是有辦法訓練鳴人的反應能力，伊魯卡對此沒有任何的意見，反而覺得這是很不錯的事情。

「鳴人這小子最近反應能力有進步。」卡卡西知道鳴人最近進步很多。

「那很好，你現在開始這樣訓練他，以後鳴人上學的時候會輕鬆許多。」伊魯卡笑笑的說著。

「即使是天才也是需要苦力的，我只要鳴人可以快快樂樂的就好。」卡卡西讓鳴人坐好不要亂動。

「也是呢！大家都認為小雪是天才，可是誰看見小雪付出多少的努力才達到目標。」伊魯卡摸摸雪子的頭。

「哼哼，只要不要認為我是笨蛋就好。」雪子撇撇嘴說出這句話。

聽見雪子這樣說卡卡西和伊魯卡微笑，伊魯卡牽著雪子的手繼續去挑選東西，今天除了去超級市場補足日用品外還要去傳統市場買菜，卡卡西偶爾會把鳴人放下來讓他走一段路。

依照小孩子的腳程沒有走多少就會累，那時候卡卡西才會抱著鳴人或是讓他坐上自己的肩膀，畢竟卡卡西和伊魯卡雖然很寵小孩子，但是對小孩子的教育還是很嚴格，不會刻意讓孩子養成過於依賴他們的個性。

在這樣的教育之下鳴人也不太會太過依賴卡卡西或是伊魯卡，在這樣良好的教育之下鳴人可說是很乖的孩子，反應能力也在卡卡西刻意的訓練之下比別人好很多，伊魯卡看見這樣的情形微笑。

「鳴人，不要玩了，我們去吃拉麵。」卡卡西看見鳴人又想要扯自己的面罩後說。

「拉麵、拉麵，最喜歡一樂拉麵。」鳴人聽見可以去吃拉麵後感到很開心。

「這小子...」卡卡西聽見這樣的話實在是不知道要怎麼說。

「這可不能怪鳴人，有一大部分是你寵出來的。」伊魯卡聽見卡卡西說的話這樣告訴他。

卡卡西當然知道這有一部分是自己寵出來的，自從他們帶鳴人去吃拉麵之後，鳴人就深深的愛上拉麵這種食物，有時候會吵著他們說要去吃，那時候他們總是會帶著鳴人去一樂吃拉麵。

鳴人可愛的樣子讓他們疼愛不已，畢竟是自己照顧的孩子，他們視如己出，雪子和鳴人在他們的疼愛下長大，從不認為自己是孤兒，也不認為父母親不在身邊會感到很寂寞。

卡卡西和伊魯卡就扮演了他們父母親的角色，讓他們感受到有父母親的愛，甚至得到許多的疼愛，再他們兩人心中卡卡西和伊魯卡可是跟他們的父母親一樣的重要，如同他們的養父母一般。

「大叔，我要豚骨拉麵。」進入到一樂之後鳴人很有朝氣的大喊。

「喲！是鳴人啊！」手打大叔看見是小常客很開心。

「我要味噌拉麵。」雪子點了自己喜歡吃的拉麵。

「要順便點天婦羅嗎？」手打大叔很清楚他們這家子的喜好。

「要。」雪子當然很開心的說出這句話。

「呵呵，我和卡卡西就吃醬油拉麵，順便給幾個順口的小菜。」伊魯卡看見這樣的情形開始點餐。

「好的，馬上來。」手打大叔不馬虎的開始做他們的餐點。

卡卡西在等待的時間繼續和鳴人玩，順便練練他的反應能力，伊魯卡則是和雪子說說話，談談近況以及課業上的問題，只要是伊魯卡問的事情雪子都會毫不隱瞞的告訴他。

當然對卡卡西也是這樣的情形，這是他們身為這兩個孩子的監護人的驕傲，因為他們之間可以說是沒有什麼秘密可言，雪子很多事情都會對他們說，反而對四代火影夫婦就不一定，畢竟有時候她不想要讓父母親擔心。

鳴人的童年就這樣在這兩個人的照顧之下度過，所有父母親會帶小孩子做的事情卡卡西和伊魯卡都有帶鳴人去做，對鳴人沒有絕對的偏心，做錯事情也會好好的把他罵一頓，教育他什麼事情可以做什麼事情不能做。

在這樣的環境下成長的鳴人反而是個很有禮貌的孩子，雖然偶爾會跟人家惡作劇一下，卻無傷大雅，鳴人是個讓人家無法討厭的孩子，每個小孩都喜歡和鳴人一起玩耍。

卡卡西和伊魯卡看見這樣的情形感到很欣慰，當初他們以為鳴人會因為是九尾的宿主而遭到排斥，沒想到這種情形沒有發生，反而看見村人都很樂意接受鳴人這個孩子，這就不枉費他們這麼用心教育鳴人這個孩子。END


	100. 褓母玩伴(帶凜)

宇智波帶土是四代火影波風水門的弟子之一，也是知道某些被隱瞞事實的人之一，會和妻子凜一起幫卡卡西、伊魯卡照顧鳴人和雪子，畢竟那兩個孩子是四代火影的寶貝兒女。

孩子氣的帶土總是會跟鳴人玩的很愉快，有時候會把鳴人扛在自己的肩膀上，讓他坐在自己的肩膀上帶他到處去玩，卡卡西有時候會跟在他們的後面顧著，鳴人非常的喜歡帶土這位兄長。

「鳴人，哥哥帶你去玩好不好？」帶土看見鳴人悶悶不樂的樣子說。

「好！」聽見說可以出去玩鳴人很高興。

「我們家可愛的小鳴人想要去哪裡呢？」帶土把他抱好，讓他可以好好的坐在自己的肩膀上。

「不知道，帶土哥哥要帶我去哪裡？」鳴人不曉得要去哪裡玩。

「這個嗎？哥哥想一下。」帶土就這樣帶著鳴人到處走走。

鳴人很開心可以出去玩，可愛的樣子讓大家看了會心一笑，鳴人和帶土一起出門也不是一天兩天的事情，村子裡的大家都很清楚這件事，偶爾還會看到卡卡西跟在他們身後的樣子。

凜一點也不擔心帶土帶鳴人出門，這時候她和雪子就會去做她們自己的事情，讓帶土可以好好的帶著鳴人去走走，看見鳴人開心的樣子凜很高興，那個可愛的孩子臉上的笑容才是最適合他的表情。

凜多多少少會擔心鳴人在這樣的成長環境當中是否可以適應下來，身為醫療忍者的凜總是會很注意這些情況，偶爾還會跟伊魯卡商討許多事情，兩個人總是會交換許多心得。

「凜，我們回來了。」帶土到家後把鳴人放下來。

「凜姊姊，我肚子餓了。」鳴人大聲的喊著。

「回來啦！我這就去煮飯，鳴人要乖乖的等喔！」凜笑笑的說著。

「好！」鳴人聽見這句話就會乖乖的等待凜把晚餐給用好。

這時候帶土會去看一下有什麼需要他幫忙的地方，如果沒有就繼續和鳴人一起玩耍，偶爾會說說一些故事給鳴人聽，或是教導鳴人一些基礎的忍術，訓練一下鳴人的反應能力。

凜看見這樣的情形笑笑的，帶土可是很認真的孩子，總是會在某些方面特別的用心，對待鳴人也是這樣的情形，她根本不需要擔心太多，帶土可是很樂意和鳴人一起玩耍。

「凜姊姊。」鳴人開心的跑去凜的身邊。

「怎麼了？鳴人。」凜蹲下來問這位可愛的孩子。

「給妳，凜姊姊別在頭上很漂亮。」鳴人摘了一朵花別在凜的頭上。

「謝謝你。」凜摸摸鳴人的頭。

「姊姊也有。」鳴人當然不會忘了自己的姐姐。

「謝謝，鳴人你最乖了。」雪子摸摸鳴人的頭。

帶土看見這樣的情形笑笑的沒說什麼，凜看見帶土沒說什麼樣子微笑，看樣子剛剛鳴人一定是跟帶土去外面摘花，想說送給家裡的兩個女孩子，看見鳴人開心的樣子他們也很開心。

凜把晚餐端出來準備給他們吃，帶土看見這樣的情形馬上一起跟著過去幫忙，帶土可是很珍惜凜，所有的家事一定會幫忙凜，對此凜感到很高興，帶土總是這樣貼心。

即使他們兩人一起帶孩子也是一樣，很多時候帶土會讓凜輕鬆一點，自然會獨自攬下照顧雪子和鳴人的責任，跟孩子們一起玩的也是帶土，帶他們洗澡睡覺等等的都是帶土，凜只要負責煮飯給他們吃就好。

「帶土，今天讓我來好了，你不要還要準備明天要上課的東西。」凜知道身為老師的帶土有時候比自己還忙。

「我不需要準備什麼，明天只有一個小任務要他們解決而已，小雪他們根本不需要我擔心。」帶土可是很清楚自己帶的孩子們都是菁英。

「但是...」凜看見這樣的情形多少有些為難。

鳴人在帶土的懷裡睡的正香，凜看見這樣的情形才打算接過手來，因為她看見雪子和帶土正在討論明天的任務，所以想說把鳴人接過手來照顧，讓他們兩人可以好好的商討事情。

不過鳴人似乎不太願意離開帶土的懷抱的樣子，這種情形凜曾經聽過卡卡西說過，鳴人只要在某個人的懷裡睡覺，就不太願意離開那個人的懷抱，往往卡卡西和帶土都會這樣抱著鳴人睡覺。

「帶土哥哥，讓凜姊姊接手好了，鳴人睡的正香，不會大哭大鬧的。」雪子看見這樣的情形說。

「好吧！那我們繼續討論明天的任務。」帶土看見這樣的情形讓凜接手鳴人，畢竟自己還要跟雪子討論事情。

「那我先帶鳴人回房間睡覺了，你們兩個也別太晚睡了。」凜看見這樣的情形交代。

「好，我會要小雪早點睡覺的。」帶土很清楚小孩子要早點睡覺，自然會早點讓雪子上床睡覺。

「嗯嗯。」雪子點點頭答應。

帶土和凜真的很照顧雪子和鳴人，幾乎可以說是把他們兩個孩子當成是自己的孩子一般在照顧，鳴人真的很喜歡帶土和凜，雪子本身就很喜歡帶土這位兄長，自然很高興可以和他們一起生活。

卡卡西很高興帶土和凜總是會幫忙自己照顧這兩個孩子，他們都知道未了自己的老師他們會做這樣的事情，加上這兩個孩子這麼可愛，他們也不忍心讓他們自己獨自生活，自然會接手這樣的事情。

時間差不多之後帶土送雪子回去房間，自己回到房間和凜一起睡覺，把心愛的摟在自己的懷裡和她一起睡覺真的很幸福，凜靠在帶土的懷裡好眠，相擁入眠的樣子讓他們感到很幸福。END


	101. 五月雨(卡伊)伊魯卡生日賀文

5月26日橄欖(Olive)

花語：和平

花占卜：您是一個和平大使，經常帶給人歡樂和安詳，與您相處的人都樂意親近您，這是您精神上的最大回報。但您有時也會感到空虛和心身疲憊，雖然如此，千萬別放棄您的使命。

花箴言：盡力地燃亮別人，這就是您的愛。

五月可以說是木葉的梅雨季節，有時候伊魯卡生日當天會下雨，那時候他們總是會在家裡慶祝，卡卡西和鳴人他們總是會送一些東西給伊魯卡，當然伊魯卡也會很開心。

卡卡西總是會很用心的準備伊魯卡的禮物，當然家裡的兩個小孩不免俗的也會準備禮物給伊魯卡，他們可是很喜歡伊魯卡的，禮物當然會很用心的準備，一定會送伊魯卡喜歡的東西。

「好像快要下雨的樣子。」伊魯卡看見天空雲層比較多，似乎要下雨的樣子。

看見這樣的情形伊魯卡要去打曬在外頭的衣服給收到屋子裡來，家裡的孩子不是去執行任務就是出去和朋友一起玩耍，卡卡西的話最近剛好有任務不在家，伊魯卡根本沒注意到自己的生日已經到來，其他三個人正在準備一份大禮給他。

鳴人拿著之前存到的零用錢去精品店買禮物，伊魯卡對他來說是很重要的人，自己當然要送給他東西，鳴人知道一定是要買實用的東西給伊魯卡，而且東西還不能太貴。

卡卡西自然已經準備好要送什麼東西給伊魯卡了，他相信家裡的兩個孩子也已經再準備要送東西給伊魯卡，現在伊魯卡可是他們家最重要的人，也是他們三個最重要的支柱。

「這東西挺適合伊魯卡哥哥的，就當他的生日禮物吧！」雪子在執行任務的時候順便買了伊魯卡的禮物。

「伊魯卡的生日要到了，小雪妳已經買好禮物了嗎？」帶土看見雪子進入店裡後又出來的樣子問。

「買好了，已經準備好要送的東西了。」雪子開心的說著。

「嗯，那我們也準備回村了，今天你們辛苦了，護送任務很成功。」帶土不吝嗇的讚美他們。

雪子、鼬、止水聽見這樣的讚美很開心，然後和帶土已經回去村子裡，今天的護送任務的確是難不倒他們，不過要有好的表現也是很難看見的，聽見帶土這樣稱讚他們當然會很開心。

鳴人挑了許久後才看中一個東西，他相信杯子什麼的姊姊雪子一定會買，卡卡西的話肯定是另外準備禮物送給伊魯卡，自己還小不知道要送什麼給伊魯卡，才會在精品店當中挑選很久。

「小鳴人啊！外面在下雨，你有帶傘出來嗎？」老闆娘看見外頭下雨的樣子轉頭問店裡的孩子。

「糟糕，我沒有帶傘，伊魯卡哥哥也不知道我出來買東西。」鳴人知道伊魯卡肯定以為他出去玩。

「要不要我叫我女兒送你回去，禮物挑好了嗎？」老闆娘關心的問著，決定叫自家店員，也是自己的女兒送鳴人回去。

「好，謝謝阿姨，嗯…就這組苦無好了。」鳴人發現買到最後還是送伊魯卡苦無。

精品店的老闆娘看見這樣的情形笑笑的沒說什麼，她這家店什麼的東西都有賣，所以很多人都會來這裡買禮物，鳴人就是這樣的常客之一，有時候會到她這裡來買一些居家用品，或是忍者擅用的武器。

卡卡西總是會叫鳴人去跑腿，鳴人自然也跟這家店的老闆娘混熟，老闆娘送他卡片讓他寫祝福的話給伊魯卡，鳴人乖乖的拿起筆來寫，然後看著老闆娘把禮物給包裝好，等下一起送給伊魯卡。

「啊！卡卡。」鳴人看見卡卡西進入這家店後大叫。

「喲！我們回家吧！」卡卡西笑笑的和老闆娘打招呼後就帶鳴人回家。

老闆娘看見這樣的情形微笑，鳴人開心的揮揮手說再見，卡卡西把鳴人抱在懷裡，撐起雨傘就往家裡的方向過去，相信現在伊魯卡應該是在弄晚餐，等著他們回家去。

伊魯卡已經準備好今天要煮什麼晚餐了，哼著歌在廚房裡弄晚餐，其他人回到家聽見伊魯卡正在廚房的樣子，馬上把禮物、蛋糕什麼的都先藏起來，就是要等晚餐過後幫伊魯卡慶生。

「我們回來啦！」鳴人很有元氣的聲音傳到伊魯卡耳中。

「去洗手吃飯囉！」伊魯卡交代他們三個。

晚餐過後他們開心的幫伊魯卡慶生，然後把自己的禮物送給伊魯卡，伊魯卡開心的謝謝他們，即使外頭下著雨也沒有澆熄屋子當中的氣氛，卡卡西摟著伊魯卡，很開心的幫伊魯卡慶祝生日。

伊魯卡很開心他們幫自己慶祝生日，自己也放鬆身體靠在卡卡西的身邊，小孩子看見這樣的情形自然乖乖的回去房間，他們已經把禮物給送出去了，剩下的時間就是他們大人的時間。

「卡卡西，我很高興，有你在我身邊幫我慶祝生日。」伊魯卡很開心的道謝。

「不會，有你在我身邊才是最棒的事情。」卡卡西知道伊魯卡是自己最需要的人。

「笨蛋，你就是我最好的禮物了，卡卡西。」伊魯卡很高興上天給予自己這樣好的一個戀人。

「你也是，伊魯卡你也是我最棒的禮物。」卡卡西不可否認這件事。

每年生日卡卡西都會幫自己慶祝，相信未來也會一直這樣下去，卡卡西很樂意去做這件事，就像伊魯卡很樂意幫卡卡西慶祝生日是同樣的道理，卡卡西很愛伊魯卡，自然很願意去做這件事，幫伊魯卡慶祝生日可是他最重要的任務，也是他這輩子最幸福的事情。

對他們來說上天給了他們很好的生活，雖然童年多多少少有些不幸與波折，卻讓他們擁有最好的戀人，有這樣好的戀人在身邊，伊魯卡真的感到很高興，卡卡西對他的好他總是記在心底，相信這樣美好的生活會一直持續下去，五月雨，是會帶來幸福的雨。END


	102. 烙印(鼬自創)鼬生日賀文

6月9日香碗豆花(SweetPea)

花語：溫柔的回憶

花占卜：您是個專情的人，當您愛上某人時，您願意情深款款地獻出您的真情，但有時太過癡情，反而增加了對方的精神壓力，與您提出分手。不過，您會有很多機會結織異性，到時您再檢討一下之前的失敗經驗吧。

花箴言：當失去的時候，才會了解其真正的價值。

曾經鼬體會到人家說的一眼瞬間的意思，當他第一眼見到自己最喜歡的女孩的時候，女孩的身影就深深的烙印在自己的內心當中，讓自己一輩子無法忘懷，好在之後他們兩人心意相通而走在一起。

那個漂亮的身影烙印在自己的內心當中，鼬從未告訴家人這件事，沒想到母親卻還是觀察到，鼬很感謝自己的母親撮合他們兩人在一起，當然他們在一起一定會有爭吵，可是到最後他們總是會和好如初。

「嗯…」太陽已經照進屋子裡了，雪子還是不想要起床。

「小雪，起床吧！不然等下帶土老師會跳腳。」鼬輕輕的揉著女友的頭。

「老師自己都會遲到，晚一點去又不會怎樣。」雪子悶悶的說出這句話。

「就算是這樣也不能遲到，畢竟這是我們回來後的第一個任務。」鼬聽見女友說的話苦笑。

「爸爸真討厭，一回來就要我們支援。」雪子心不甘情不願的從床上起來。

「誰叫我們已經好久沒有一起出任務了。」鼬淡淡的說著，確定女友起床後開始換衣服準備梳洗。

鼬好不容易說服家人讓自己出來和女友一起住，他們已經有結婚的打算，至少等事情處理完畢後他們真的打算結婚，因此雙方說服家裡的人讓他們可以獨立，富嶽自然是點頭答應這件事，反而是水門那裡不是那樣甘願。

畢竟已經很少和女兒相處了，現在好不容易可以和女兒相處，偏偏女兒又要搬到外面去住，鳴人當然更是不高興，誰叫他從小就愛黏著自己的姐姐，聽見雪子不在身邊當然會不高興。

後來雪子還是成功的說服自家父親和弟弟，跟鼬一起搬出來住，只是她必須要多花點時間陪伴自己的家人，不讓他們感到傷心難過，當然佐助也會好好的陪在鳴人的身邊。

「所以我就跟你說了嘛！帶土哥哥會遲到，那麼早來幹麻呢！」雪子很無言的看著眼前的情形。

「遲到總是不好。」鼬只是這樣說。

「就算是這樣，要我們宇智波班去支援的任務可非同小可。」止水揉揉雪子的頭，從以前開始只要她任性他就會這樣做。

帶土出現在他們的面前，告訴他們任務是要去支援卡卡西班，看樣子他們從暗部退出後第一個任務就是去支援其他人，帶土看見自己的學生不以為意的樣子也沒多說什麼，反正他們三個每次有任務都會拼命去做就是。

不過面對已經成長許多的學生，帶土一時之間還真不知道要怎樣和他們溝通，這三個孩子自己看見他們考上上忍之後，就沒有在帶他們了，之後他們就進入暗部工作，之後的之後就分開去執行自己的任務。

「長大了呢！你們三個。」帶土笑笑的看著自己的學生們。

「早就長大了啦！帶土哥哥。」雪子大聲的說著。

「嗯，我知道。」對於自己的學生帶土可是非常的清楚。

「今天的任務我們會好好執行的。」鼬默默的說出這句話。

支援別人他們早已經很上手，所以很快就可以跟上卡卡西班的腳步，甚至有時候還會比他們往前許多，佐助和鳴人這才知道自家兄長和姐姐的能力真的很強，有他們支援就不需要擔心那麼多。

任務當然很順利的完成了，這個任務沒有大家想像中的簡單，也沒有大家想像中那樣的難，可是解決還是花費許多的力氣，因此才回程的路上卡卡西破例讓他們住到旅館當中休息。

畢竟不休息的話他們可是撐不下去，大概連走回木葉都沒有辦法，因此卡卡西和帶土才決定讓他們好好的休息，要他們補充好自己的體力後才回去木葉忍者村，大家很高興可以好好的休息。

「小雪？」鼬回到房間看見雪子已經躺在床舖上睡覺的樣子不知道要說什麼。

因為顧忌還有女孩子的關係，所以他們並不同房，自己只是想要過來告訴她說該去洗澡了，沒想到雪子已經洗好然後睡覺了，看見這樣的情形鼬也清楚也不需要叫醒雪子去吃飯。

自己的女友鼬多多少少有些了解，雖然不比帶土或是卡卡西那樣了解，但是至少雪子是什麼個性的女孩子他還是很清楚，不然怎麼會讓雪子的身影烙印在自己的內心當中。

「小雪睡了。」止水沒看見雪子的身影大概知道是怎麼回事。

「嗯，叫不醒。」鼬本來就沒打算叫醒雪子。

「讓她睡，不用叫醒她了。」卡卡西可是很清楚雪子的個性。

大家聽見這句話就開始吃今天的晚餐，洗過澡之後舒服許多，鳴人也很難得沒有吵著說要去找雪子，這幾天的任務可是讓他們吃盡苦頭，大家有多辛苦鳴人也很清楚這件事，自然不打算去吵醒雪子。

晚飯過後鼬想起以前自己第一次見到雪子的樣子，那時候美琴帶他去找玖辛奈聊天，那時候他才知道四代火影有一個跟自己一樣大的女兒，兩個年紀相仿的孩子自然會玩在一起。

不過雪子安靜的個性讓鼬吃悶虧很久，直到兩人很熟悉後鼬才知道雪子是個很活潑的孩子，此後他們就開始玩在一起，而雪子的身影深深的烙印在自己的心底，他喜歡上她了。

現在他們在一起學會很多事情，也開始在幫未來的自己打算，看看以後到底要做什麼事情，組成家庭之後會有什麼樣的問題，他們都開始思索起來，只因為對方是自己最愛的人，他們不希望對方因為什麼事情而感到很痛苦，他們希望對方和自己在一起可以感到幸福快樂直到永遠。END


	103. 夫妻(水玖)玖辛奈生日賀文

7月10日風鈴草(CanterburyBell)

花語：感謝

花占卜：您是個知恩圖報的人，別人給您的恩惠，您會銘感於心。但您極度自我，相信自己的感覺，對人有點冷漠，而且很在意別人的缺點，令身邊的朋友都不敢輕易走近您，逐漸被孤立。

花箴言：人沒有十全十美，包括您自己。

在鳴人的印象中，父母親的感情真的很好，也很少吵架，常常會關心自己和姐姐，母親大方又活潑的個性父親很喜歡，加上自家父親不會輕易的去和母親吵架，所以他們兩人的感情可以說是很好。

如果隊友問起自家父母親的感情，鳴人總是可以很驕傲的說著，說他們家的父母親不會吵架，雖然母親的個性有點讓人不知道要說什麼才好，可是卻是很好的母親，父親的話當然就不用說了。

水門和玖辛奈結婚多年育有一子一女，疼愛孩子的他們總是會刻意的注意孩子們的一舉一動，大女兒的個性非常獨立自主，很多時候不會讓他們太過擔心，小兒子個性愛撒嬌，卻也不難發現兒子也很獨立。

「我們回來啦！」鳴人活潑好動的聲音傳到水門和玖辛奈的耳中。

「啊！歡迎回來，我弄好晚餐囉！」玖辛奈笑笑的告訴自家兒女。

「好的，媽。」雪子臉上露出微笑。

「快去收拾、收拾。」看見孩子們疲憊的樣子身為父親的水門有些擔憂。

水門是四代火影，自然會派遣任務給自家兒女們，儘管大女兒已經從暗部退出來了，但是很多時候她還是要去支援暗部的任務，多少會讓自己和妻子擔心，鳴人這個孩子自從成為上忍之後，也被叫去支援許多任務。

雖然有人會看著他們兩個孩子，但是水門還是會擔心一下兩個孩子的情況，玖辛奈當然也是，畢竟是自己懷胎十個月生下的孩子，要說不擔心是不可能的事情，他們兩個可是他們的寶貝。

「我要開動囉！」鳴人開心的說著。

「我開動了。」雪子小小聲的說出這句話。

「任務很難嗎？看你們一臉疲憊的樣子。」玖辛奈擔心的問著兩個孩子。

「嗯？沒有很難，很快就解決了。」鳴人眨眨眼睛告訴自己的母親。

「那小雪呢？」玖辛奈還是會擔心自己的女兒。

「媽，沒有很難，任務很簡單，只是出任務的時候沒有睡好而已。」雪子才不會讓自家母親擔心。

聽見女兒說的話玖辛奈放心許多，水門看見這樣的情形微笑的看著妻子，十二年的時間不是那樣容易可以彌補的，兩個孩子都在試著和他們相處，畢竟這十二年之間雖然有見面，可是相處的時間真的不多。

水門很愛自己的妻子，玖辛奈當然也一樣，兩個孩子是他們的寶貝，最心愛的寶貝，水門希望自己的兩個孩子可以幸福，當然他也相信他們的戀人會帶給他們幸福，就像自己和妻子一樣。

怎麼說都是自己的孩子，水門和玖辛奈當然很驕傲兩個孩子長的很好，不需要他們擔心，卻也多多少少遺憾和孩子相處的時間實在是太少了，一下子孩子們都長大了。

「時間過的好快，孩子們都長大了。」玖辛奈緩緩的說出這句話。

「的確是呢！」水門知道妻子對這件事一直以來都很遺憾。

「如果那時候振作一點，說不定可以看著他們長大。」玖辛奈對於那件事情一直耿耿於懷。

「或許是吧！事情都已經過了那麼久了，別去想了。」水門不想要自家妻子去想那麼多。

玖辛奈當然知道很多事情不要去想太多，可是失去的時間不管怎麼樣都彌補不回來，當年女兒才五歲，讓她遭受到那樣的打擊，兒子才剛出生而已，沒想到一轉眼兩個孩子已經長大了。

對於留給女兒的陰影到現在玖辛奈還是覺得很抱歉，她知道女兒有時候會做惡夢，只是都沒有告訴他們，卻也不得不說那次事情真的改變他們家的一切，讓他們家差點分崩離析。

和水門成為夫妻這麼久的時間，玖辛奈最幸福的事情就是擁有兩個孩子，以及擁有這樣好的丈夫，偏偏那件事情奪去了他們一家人可以一起生活的時間，讓她的兩個孩子不得不交給其他人撫養。

「好在有卡卡西和伊魯卡，不然真的很擔心小雪他們。」玖辛奈很感謝卡卡西和伊魯卡把自己的孩子照顧的很好。

「是啊！當初託付給卡卡西是對的選擇。」水門不得不說自己的學生真的很值得自己信賴。

玖辛奈覺得自己這輩子最幸福的事情就是遇到自己心愛的人，波風水門，然後和他生下兩個孩子，這是她以前從未想過的事情，沒想到長大後的自己會是那樣的幸福。

一直以來她很感謝上天可以讓她成為家裡兩個孩子的母親，可以讓自己照顧他們，甚至是疼愛他們，然後遇到自己最心愛的男人，這一切讓玖辛奈覺得真的是很不可思議。

這樣的幸福一直持續下去，水門一直在自己的身邊照顧自己，這些生活上的點點滴滴都可以讓玖辛奈感到很幸福，因為她知道，自己這一生所擁有的幸福，自己已經遇到了。

「吶！水門，我愛你。」玖辛奈笑笑的告訴自己的丈夫，因為遇上自己最愛的人，她真的很幸福。

「我也是，我也愛妳，玖辛奈。」水門把心愛的妻子抱在自己的懷裡，他覺得他真的很幸福。

和自家妻子在一起的時候，水門真的感到很幸福，當初一見鍾情到最後能夠在一起，是自己這輩子最幸福的事情，同時他們兩人還擁有兩個可愛的孩子，水門覺得自己是這個世上最幸福的男人，玖辛奈覺得自己是世界上最幸福的女人。END


	104. 夜明(佐鳴)佐助生日賀文

7月23日玫瑰(York&LancasterRose)

花語：溫暖

花占卜：您博愛的精神、善良的心，溫暖了周圍的人，如果您在理性上可以再進一步，那就更加完美了。您有很多追求者，但對待愛情千萬不要博愛，要小心選擇結婚對象。

花箴言：擇偶要小心，千萬不要引發一場玫瑰戰爭啊。

對佐助來說鳴人就像是救贖自己的太陽，讓自己放棄黑暗，當初自己差點身陷仇恨，儘管自己知道真相也是一樣，或許是因為自己年紀小經不起蠱惑，雖然待在大蛇丸身邊學習，卻還是經不起曉的主謀的蠱惑。

如果不是那時候鳴人適時的拉自己一把，要自己相信鼬以及他的姊姊，不要毀了當初他們兩人辛辛苦苦計畫好的事情，當然除了他們的兄姐以外還有其他人參予，不過知道計畫真相的人不多。

「如果那時候聽斑的話，肯定會破壞哥你們的計畫。」佐助對這件事感到很羞愧。

「斑選中的宇智波族人是很會說話的傢伙，所以你會被蠱惑也是很正常的，當年帶土老師也差一點被蠱惑。」鼬淡淡的說著。

「那麼，當初帶土老師怎麼脫離？」佐助對這件事很好奇。

「他想到小雪，他說，出任務前夕他答應過小雪會回來，後來就是皆人大人出手救命。」鼬想起來帶土說那些事情是怎樣的表情。

佐助聽見兄長這樣說開始反省自己，看樣子自己太過衝動，一心想要保護鳴人追求力量，到最後卻忘自己的初衷，還好在千鈞一髮鳴人出現拯救自己，不然的話自己肯定會陷入黑暗當中。

鳴人果然是自己這一生最重要的人，如果沒有他的話，自己肯定會做出讓人想像不到的事情，鳴人他很多事情都看的比自己還要透徹，反而自己跟他比起來很像小孩子。

「別去想太多了，今天說好要去火影家吃飯。」鼬拍拍佐助的肩膀。

「嗯。」想到可以見到戀人佐助很高興。

他們的父母親今天有任務不在家，玖辛奈邀請鼬和佐助過去他們家吃飯，能夠見到戀人佐助當然很高興，鳴人就不知道會不會那樣開心，鳴人對佐助還好，並沒有太大的感覺。

雖然兩人已經成為戀人，還是如以往一樣吵吵鬧鬧，至於會做出什麼親密動作也還好，不是說他們兩人排斥和對方做親密的動作，而是不習慣和對方做出什麼親密的動作。

「打擾了。」鼬和佐助來到四代火影的家中。

「你們來啦！等等喔！我快弄好晚餐了。」玖辛奈笑笑的招待鼬和佐助。

「我們回來啦！」雪子和鳴人踏入家裡。

「回來啦！晚餐快用好了，鼬和佐助已經來囉！」玖辛奈笑笑的告訴自家兒女。

鳴人和雪子聽見母親說的話只是點頭沒說什麼，然後他們進入自己的房間整理一下，畢竟剛剛出任務回來身上一定會亂糟糟的，他們想要先洗個澡以後再去吃晚餐。

鼬和佐助當然知道自家戀人已經回家了，也習慣他們兩人先去梳洗過後再來找自己，當他們倆人弄好的時候，玖辛奈也把今天的晚餐給用好了，水門也回到家裡準備和大家一起用餐。

佐助很高興可以和鳴人一起用餐，由於長輩在身邊的關係他們兩人不敢造次，大家安靜的吃著今天的晚餐，佐助還是很開心可以和鳴人一起用餐，誰叫自家戀人不管怎麼看都是那樣可愛。

「今天美琴他們不會回家，你們就住下來好了。」玖辛奈眨眨眼睛告訴鼬和佐助。

「好的，感謝您，玖辛奈阿姨。」鼬當然很高興可以住下來。

「那我去跟姊姊睡。」鳴人聽見這句話馬上告訴大家。

佐助聽見這句話多少有些失望，他本來打算和鳴人一起睡覺的說，可惜不能和鳴人一起睡覺了，自從七歲和鳴人睡在一起後，線再佐助還真有點不習慣自己單獨一個人睡覺。

儘管是這樣他們回到自己的原生家庭，佐助多少還是會懷念和鳴人住在一起的日子，那些日子是他這輩子最美好的回憶，和鳴人在一起的感覺真的很好，他很喜歡那樣的日子。

「吊車尾的，怎麼聽見我要住下來，就跑去小雪姊姊的房間睡覺。」佐助不是很高興的質問鳴人。

「你管我，還有，我已經跟你說過多少遍了，我不是吊車尾的傢伙，混蛋佐助。」鳴人很不高興的回嘴。

「鳴人，你就一定要這樣嗎？」佐助喃喃的說出這句話。

「你才奇怪了，這是我家，有規定我一定要跟你睡嗎？」鳴人百思不得其解的看著佐助。

聽見鳴人說的話佐助才回神，他們兩人不像其他人交往後會有親密的動作，他們兩人的相處方式還是跟以前一樣，雖然偶爾會牽手、接吻、擁抱，但是對他們之間的關係沒有任何的改變。

比起像是戀人更像是朋友之間的相處，要說鳴人不懂感情，那根本不是這麼一回事，鳴人很清楚感情是怎麼一回事，只是似乎不是那樣願意和自己去交談，即使想要深刻交流好像也沒有任何的改變。

「笨蛋佐助，你也要顧及我姊姊的貞操好不好？姊姊她還沒嫁給鼬哥哥。」鳴人提醒佐助一件很重要的事情。

「對不起。」佐助聽見後才想起來這件事。

以前雪子和鳴人去借住的時候佐助還不覺得有什麼，可是當他們長大之後，了解很多事情之後，多多少少會於那些事情會很尷尬，雖然鼬和雪子可能覺得沒什麼大不了的，但是身為弟弟的他們多少會顧及一下。

佐助這才釋懷沒有辦法和鳴人一起睡覺，畢竟鳴人的姊姊還不是自家大嫂，多少也要顧及一下別人的想法，儘管他們兩家人覺得無所謂，可是看在其他人的眼裡不見得是那樣好。

「真是個大笨蛋。」鳴人無奈的說出這句話。

「臭吊車尾的。」佐助聽見這句話不甘示弱的回應。

「只有大笨蛋才會喜歡吊車尾。」鳴人哼了哼說著。

「鳴人…」聽見對方這樣說佐助忍不住臉紅起來。

鳴人看見佐助臉紅的樣子很開心，他已經很久沒有看見佐助臉紅的樣子，每次佐助總是酷酷的，甚至對自己表白的時候也總是很彆扭，那樣的佐助才是自己熟悉的佐助。

年幼的他們經歷過一樣的事情，那些事情雖然沒有成為他們的陰影，卻也差點讓佐助陷入黑暗之中，鳴人以為自己無法把自己心愛的人給拉回來，沒想到最後佐助想開了，回到自己的身邊。

佐助反省自己差點被蠱惑而不自知，畢竟當初有很多事情都被瞞在鼓裡，或多或少這樣怨懟的心理才會差點讓自己被蠱惑，幸虧鳴人及時出現拉了自己一把，要自己不要去相信那些事情，才沒有鑄成大錯。

「吶！佐助，我喜歡你。」鳴人露出自己最燦爛的笑容對佐助說。

「吊車尾，你…」聽見這句話佐助異常的高興。

「你不要想太多了，很多事情不是我們能夠決定的。」鳴人緩緩的說出這句話。

「我知道，有你在身邊我就夠了，鳴人。」佐助很慶幸自己有鳴人在身邊。

聽見佐助這樣說，鳴人多少感到不好意思，很多時候鳴人會因為佐助的關係而感到很不好意思，當他們成為戀人之後，即使一個輕輕的小動作，他們也會感到不好意思。

但是他們還是很高興可以和對方成為戀人，和對方在一起他們真的很幸福也很快樂，原來和對方在一起他們找到了他們想要的幸福，以前那樣的吵吵鬧鬧就是組成他們幸福的元素，這樣簡單又平凡的幸福，他們會好好的把握下來，誰叫他們是那樣的愛對方呢！END


	105. 初夏(寧鹿)寧次生日賀文

7月3日白罌粟(Poppy)

花語：遺忘

花占卜：您不太會專注在某一事情上，但凡事都想試試看，結果要緊的事情反而忽略了，加上記性不好，處事難有完滿。您對愛情不可太疏忽大意，亦不可操之過急，否則愛情來到的時候自己捉不住，怪誰呢？

花箴言：愛一個人不可捉緊他，也不可放縱他。

寧次是夏天出生的孩子，所以他不太怕下天炙熱的太陽，反觀鹿丸就不一樣，到了夏天就像是沒有幹勁的傢伙一樣，懶散的樣子讓大家看不下去，當然最主要的原因還是鹿丸怕熱。

寧次很清楚自家戀人不管是冬天還是夏天都沒什麼幹勁，不管做什麼事情都感覺好像很麻煩的樣子，懶散的樣子讓大家實在不知道要怎麼說他才好，雖然他擁有很好的腦袋，可是對於做什麼事情都不是很起勁就是。

「夏天好熱…」鹿丸趴在走廊上不知道要說什麼。

「心靜自然涼。」寧次一邊喝茶一邊說。

「可是還是很熱…」鹿丸在腦袋當中想著要怎樣消暑。

「感冒才剛好，不要想著想要去哪裡。」寧次很清楚鹿丸的意圖，馬上警告他。

聽見對方已經在警告自己了，鹿丸什麼話都不能說，誰叫自己前幾天偏偏感冒了，讓寧次擔心很久，好不容易感冒已經好了，自己卻無法做任何的事情，只能待在走廊上避暑。

寧次可不希望自己再次感冒，因此不管怎樣都把自己看的很牢，要是出了自己的視線，背著他去做不該做的事情，寧次一定會讓鹿丸知道懲罰是什麼，因此鹿丸才不想要待在床上爬不起來，只好乖乖的聽話。

「再忍耐幾天，到時候再去溪邊消暑。」寧次很無奈的看著鹿丸。

「嗯…」鹿丸聽見這句話也不能說什麼。

寧次答應鹿丸的事情是一定會做到，這點鹿丸非常的清楚，現在自己只能先好好養好身子，以免寧次不高興，誰叫自己的前科真的太多了，讓寧次不是很高興，鹿丸自然會乖乖的妥協。

交往那麼久了鹿丸怎麼會不知道寧次到底是什麼樣的人，自然會用自己的方式去對待他，寧次對自己雖然很嚴格，卻不太會束縛自己，鹿丸覺得有這樣的戀人真的很不錯。

「中午想吃什麼？」寧次看了一下時間問鹿丸。

「都可以，不要你我討厭吃的東西就好。」鹿丸知道他和寧次一個不喜歡吃南瓜一個不喜歡吃水煮蛋。

「嗯，我當然會用你喜歡吃的東西。」寧次笑笑的說著。

「也是。」鹿丸很清楚寧次會做什麼料理。

鹿丸繼續在走廊上看雲，腦袋正在思考一些事情，雖然腦袋思考的事情無關任何緊要的事情，鹿丸還是很討厭去做那些事情，每次都只是在腦袋當中思考而已，很多事情除非有必要否則他不會去做。

鹿丸很清楚自家父親是什麼樣的角色，而自己現在也是擔任那種角色，替鳴人想了很多事情，幫他處理很多事情，這是鳴人當上火影的時候他們這些人都會做的事情。

誰叫鳴人是鹿丸最重要的朋友，拯救寧次免於陷入黑暗中的人，對他們有恩的人，他們都會用自己的方式去幫助他，加上鳴人的家人也在高層當中，根本不需要太過擔心。

「吃午餐了，不要嫌麻煩，慢慢的吃。」寧次把今天的午餐端出來給鹿丸。

「嗯，知道了。」鹿丸興致缺缺的看了一下今天的午餐，然後開始動手。

「不要連吃飯都嫌麻煩。」寧次苦笑的看著鹿丸。

「我知道，我沒有嫌麻煩。」鹿丸開始吃了起來。

寧次聽見鹿丸說的話只是笑笑的沒說什麼，然後開始動手吃起今天的午餐，他們兩人偶爾會說說話，但是很多時候他們吃飯都是安靜的吃著，食不言寢不語他們做的很透徹。

或許是因為他們兩人的家庭教育的關係，除非有必要否則他們不會在吃飯的時候說話聊天，除了很重要的公事之外，他們都比較喜歡安安靜靜的吃著晚餐，不受到任何人的打擾。

夏天的夜晚很寧靜，鹿丸偶爾會趴在走廊上看星星，寧次看見這樣的情形也會陪著鹿丸看星星，他們兩人很喜歡做這樣的事情，愜意的感覺讓他們很享受，無須去煩惱那些紛爭與擾人的事情。

「今晚的星星很美。」寧次看著天上的星星說。

「嗯，對了，忘記跟你說了，寧次，生日快樂。」鹿丸真心的祝福自己的戀人。

「謝謝。」聽見鹿丸的祝福寧次真的很開心。

「嗯，不客氣。」鹿丸聽見寧次的道謝微笑。

他們兩人很享受這樣的感覺，寧次覺得鹿丸陪在自己身邊就已經是很好的禮物，根本不需要太過擔心，此生自己可以和鹿丸在一起，真的很幸福，不需要過多的禮物來填補。

他們之間的默契比誰都要好，他們相信這樣的生活真的很不錯，偶爾在走廊上談心，說說一些心裡話，這樣的生活比什麼都還要好，這樣簡單又唯美的幸福是他們最喜歡的生活。

「我果然還是喜歡這樣的生活，和你一起生活。」鹿丸突然說出這句話，讓寧次有些訝異。

「我也是，跟你一起生活我感到很幸福。」寧次真心覺得和鹿丸在一起真的很幸福。

這樣小小的幸福他們會把握好，他們相信未來可以這樣繼續度過，簡單的幸福正是他們所追求的，他們的個性很互補，截長補短，讓他們的生活很圓滿，不需要太過擔心，偶爾會吵架，卻也可以很快就和好，他們真的很幸福。END


	106. 風趣(卡伊)卡卡西生日賀文

9月15日天理花(Dahlia)

花語：華貴

花占卜：天生的貴族，自尊心重，不會輕易吐露真情，但渴望被人愛護，為找尋被愛而努力。您過於自我的性格，常常懷疑對方是否真心愛您，為了驗證而朝三暮四，再這樣下去難免會寂寞一輩子。

花箴言：被寵愛的人是天之驕子，亦容易成為寂寞者。

卡卡西是一個很風趣的人，這點只要是卡卡西的朋友都清楚，偶爾卡卡西會在聚會上說出一些黃色笑話，來增加聚會的氣氛，身為卡卡西的伴侶，伊魯卡也清楚的知 道這件事。

伊魯卡知道卡卡西是很風趣的人，所以不會介意他開開小玩笑，而且這樣的小玩笑還可以增加他們生活情趣，讓他們之間的感情變的更好，因此伊魯卡並不討厭卡卡西，反而覺得他這樣很風趣。

「我說，為什麼我們三個要出來打牌喝酒？」卡卡西看著眼前的幾位好友說著。

「最近沒什麼任務，所以就約你出來聚聚。」阿斯瑪笑笑的說著。

「反正你最近也很閒。」帶土笑的沒心沒肺的讓卡卡西很想痛扁他。

卡卡西聽見他們這樣說實在是很想要痛打他們，可是自己卻實在是不知道要說什麼，還好伊魯卡知道自己要聚會並沒有多說什麼，只是微笑的送自己出門，然後就轉身去照顧家裡的兩個孩子。

不過卡卡西也清楚伊魯卡多多少少有些不太高興，怎麼說今天都是自己的生日，卻被自己的兩位好友給拖出來，多多少少會不高興也是很正常的事情，難得家裡的人想要幫他慶祝的說。

「卡卡西，你覺得伊魯卡怎樣啊？用一種比喻的方式說。」阿斯瑪突然問自己好友這句話。

「比喻嗎？大概…就像是白開水吧！伊魯卡就像白開水一樣，無色無味卻可以潤喉止渴，那紅呢？」卡卡西反問自己的好友。

「紅嗎？大概就像是伏特加，酒精濃度百分之四十，是個苦辣的水，但是我卻很喜歡喝。」阿斯瑪真的很喜歡紅。

「你們兩個幹麻？」帶土看見四隻眼睛看著自己的樣子問。

「凜像什麼？對帶土你來說。」卡卡西看見好友窘困的樣子微笑的說。

「是啊，我們很想要知道這件事。」阿斯瑪意有所指的說著。

「凜嗎？跟汽水一樣吧！常常讓我一肚子氣，卻讓我離不開她的甜。」說到自己最喜歡的女人帶土的臉上帶著微笑。

卡卡西聽著他們說的話，想到伊魯卡就微笑，伊魯卡對他來說的確是那樣的人，總是呆呆的卻很可愛，會用自己的方式關心自己，雖然日子過的很平凡，但是自己真的感覺很幸福。

這樣幸福的感覺卡卡西很喜歡，跟伊魯卡在一起真的很幸福，也就是這樣的原因讓自己願意要和他一起攜手走下去，卡卡西已經有打算和伊魯卡過一生的打算，誰叫自己是那樣的喜歡他。

「哥哥，回家吃飯了，伊魯卡哥哥在催了。」雪子故意趴在卡卡西的背後說著。

「啊！都已經是這個時間了，帶土、阿斯瑪，我先回去了。」卡卡西抱起雪子後跟朋友們說一下就離開。

帶土和阿斯瑪看見這樣的情形沒說什麼，他們兩人也應該要回去了，帶土和雪子揮揮手道別，卡卡西總是會抱著雪子，從以前到現在都很喜歡抱著這位可愛的妹妹，而雪子也揮揮手開心的和帶土道別。

伊魯卡已經準備好晚餐等卡卡西回來了，鳴人拉著伊魯卡的褲管想辦法站立，伊魯卡看見這樣的情形把鳴人抱起來，晚餐已經準備好就等卡卡西和雪子回來就可以吃飯了，伊魯卡把鳴人放在兒童坐椅上，準備吃飯。

卡卡西進入家門聞到菜香後微笑，把雪子放下來一起去廚房吃飯，伊魯卡微笑的等待著他們兩人，等大家坐定位之後開始吃飯，一家人開開心心的吃飯慶祝卡卡西的生日。

「今天帶土和阿斯瑪要我形容你。」卡卡西打開話題。

「嗯？那你怎麼形容？」伊魯卡多多少少有些好奇。

「我說，你就像白開水一樣，無色無味卻可以潤喉止渴。」卡卡西微笑的說著。

「什麼嘛！說的我好像很重要似的。」伊魯卡聽見卡卡西說的話臉紅。

「你本來就很重要，我真的打算和你過一生。」卡卡西很慎重的說出這句話。

「卡卡西…」聽見卡卡西這樣說，伊魯卡不知道自己要說什麼了。

雪子看見他們兩人的互動後微笑，開心的餵著自家弟弟吃飯，卡卡西一定會很有耐心的等伊魯卡害羞完畢，風趣的卡卡西總是會講出這樣甜蜜的話語，往往讓伊魯卡害羞不已，

好像時間不管過了多久，卡卡西每次說出甜言蜜語的時候，伊魯卡總是會害羞不已，風趣的卡卡西總是會用自己的方式來增進他們之間的感情，才會這樣讓伊魯卡害羞不已。

伊魯卡總是不能適應風趣的卡卡西說出來的甜言蜜語，但是伊魯卡知道卡卡西真的很喜歡自己，願意和自己度過一生，和卡卡西在一起感覺有個家，他們就像是一家人一樣。

「對了，卡卡西，生日快樂。」伊魯卡拿出自己的禮物給卡卡西。

「唔…謝謝你，伊魯卡小親親。」卡卡西看見禮物後很開心。

「卡卡西哥哥，生日快樂。」雪子親吻卡卡西的臉頰。

卡卡西發現到今年他收到最好的生日禮物，鳴人還小無法送自己什麼東西，可是可以一家人一起過生日，這就是最好的生日禮物，加上自己的親親愛人送給自己這麼好的禮物，怎麼會不是很好的生日呢！

卡卡西覺得能夠和伊魯卡在一起，是自己這輩子最幸運也是最幸福的事情，誰叫伊魯卡帶給他很多東西，那些是自己最想要的東西，自己才會那樣的幸福，這樣的幸福自己才捨不得放手呢！end


	107. 七夕(志牙)牙、赤丸生日賀文

7月7日醋粟花(GooseBerry)

花語：預測

花占卜：您喜歡幻想，有點藝術天份，有創造力、有耐性，所以您處事總是半途而廢，不能堅持到底。您需要一個知心的伴侶，對方可以助您發揮潛能，激發您的靈感，那麼您的創造力就會如虎添翼。

花箴言：火熱兼具挑戰性的戀情是您渴望得到的愛情。

牙的生日剛好就是大家俗稱的七夕情人節，牙從未想到自己的生日會這麼巧碰在七夕當天，他對七夕印象很深刻根本就是多虧家裡的兩位女人的關係，母親和姐姐對 於七夕總是會很在意，因此父親和姊姊的男友總是會很傷腦筋。

但是儘管那天是七夕他們也不會忘記幫牙慶祝生日，這點是牙最開心的時候，爪總是會在前幾天讓牙找幾位好朋友過來家裡跟大家一起慶祝他的生日，赤丸也會在這天得到很豐盛的飼料。

不過自從志乃和牙交往之後，他們除了要過生日以外就是要過七夕情人節，志乃會細心的注意這件事，牙大剌剌的個性根本很難去注意這件事，但是沒想到牙對自己的生日以及七夕情人節是那樣的敏感。

「志乃、牙，七號那天有祭典，要參加嗎？」雛田很好心的問著兩位隊友。

「好啊！我們一定會參加的。」牙很開心的說出這句話。

「嗯。」志乃點點頭表示自己會參加。

「那太好了，我們到時候一起在老地方集合。」雛田露出好看的微笑。

「好！沒問題。」牙當然會答應女性隊友。

「嗯。」志乃根本不用說，牙想要做什麼他就會跟著一起做什麼。

「那我先回去了，志乃、牙，再見！」雛田微笑的和他們道別。

「再見。」志乃點點頭。

「掰囉！」牙揮揮手道別後才和赤丸一起回家去。

志乃知道七號那天是牙的生日，自己準備要給牙一個大驚喜，至於是什麼樣的驚喜自己現在不方便多說什麼，等到時候就會知曉，而且志乃一點也不擔心牙會發現這件事。

牙本身不是那樣細心的人，所以不太會發現志乃有什麼樣的情況，因此志乃想要給牙一個驚喜不是那麼難的事情，況且是自己心愛的人的生日，志乃怎麼會不給牙一個驚喜呢！

「哎呀，七夕祭典當天是牙那孩子的生日呢！」爪看見日曆想起兒子的生日就要到了。

「那就問問看牙要不要提前慶祝，那天我可和小雪約好要一起逛祭典，不能遲到的說。」花可是很遵守和朋友之間的約定。

「等那小子回來後問吧！」爪說完這句話後就進入廚房煮晚餐。

「嗯。」花倒是沒有任何的意見。

牙回到家裡之後才想起過幾天好像是自己的生日，那天剛好有祭典的樣子，自己和志乃、雛田他們約好要一起過去，不過到最後應該也是只有他和志乃一起逛，雛田最近不曉得為什麼總是會讓他們兩人單獨在一起。

雖然他們兩人已經交往有段時間了，可是牙多少還是不適應和志乃單獨在一起逛祭典什麼的，不過當兩人單獨在一起的時候牙多少也會感到很開心，那時候還可以見到志乃少見的表情。

「我回來了。」牙的大嗓門讓家裡的所有人都聽見他回來的聲音。

「汪、汪。」赤丸也在提醒大家說牠和牙一起回家了。

「你回來啦！你生日那天有七夕祭典，媽問你說要不要提前慶祝？」花看見自家弟弟回來後馬上問。

「好啊！我都可以。」牙知道母親和姐姐都有活動，自然會答應下來。

七夕當天牙和志乃一起逛祭典，果然到最後就是自己和志乃一起逛，對於雛田這樣的動作牙沒有任何的意見，反正自己也很高興可以和志乃單獨在一起，兩個人單獨在一起逛也挺有意思的。

志乃早就想好要送牙什麼東西，自然已經把東西準備好，打算逛完祭典後送給牙，看見牙開心的和自己逛祭典的樣子也很高興，畢竟是自己最喜歡的人，志乃當然希望牙和自己在一起會很高興。

「吶！給你，生日禮物，生日快樂。」志乃把自己要給牙的禮物拿出來，然後慎重的交到牙手上。

「謝謝。」能夠收到戀人的禮物牙很開心，看見志乃那樣慎重的樣子讓牙多少有些不好意思。

「哇！好棒！」牙打開禮物後開心的說。

「你喜歡就好。」志乃看見牙開心的樣子微笑。

果然自己送的禮物會讓牙很開心，不枉費自己準備這麼久的時間，志乃可是很用心的在準備牙的禮物，就是希望對方可以開心的收下自己送的禮物，看見對方開心的樣子志乃當然會很高興。

牙是自己最重要的戀人，不管怎麼說讓戀人開心不就是他應該要做的事情，牙真的很開心可以收到志乃給的禮物，每次志乃送的禮物都是自己喜歡的禮物，牙當然會很高興。

而且志乃是那樣用心的在幫自己挑選禮物，牙當然會更高興，他們還沒有交往之前志乃就那樣用心了，何況還是交往之後，志乃對牙更是用心，讓牙開心不已，真的很高興自己擁有這樣好的戀人，自己才會那樣幸福。

「志乃，我最喜歡你了。」牙開心的說著。

「嗯，我也是。」志乃露出少見的微笑。

牙開心的抱著志乃，讓志乃差點想要把對方推開，畢竟自己真的不是那樣習慣和人家親密接觸，不過他很高興牙是那樣的開心，看見牙開心的樣子志乃知道自己做的 這一切都很值得，誰叫牙是自己最愛的人呢！END


	108. 紅映的秋(寧鹿)鹿丸生日賀文

9月22日小判草(QuakingGrass)

花語：興奮

花占卜：您是一位好辯論、易激動的人，有時會得意忘形，樂極生悲，事後後悔不已。雖然您的理解能力很高，但處事衝動，久缺周詳的計劃，難有好結果，尤其是感情，愛是需要互諒互讓，不是聽您說道理的。

花箴言：激動時需要深呼吸，紓緩激動的情緒。

秋天是賞楓和吃螃蟹的季節，但是木葉不靠海邊，所以要吃到螃蟹多少有些困難，那可以說是很少會出現在大家餐桌上的海鮮料理，寧次知道鹿丸的生日在秋天，九 月剛好是秋天的季節。

秋天有秋天可以做的事情，寧次當然會準備要好好的和鹿丸一起去賞楓，然後慶祝鹿丸的生日，就是希望鹿丸可以開心一點，雖然寧次覺得不管怎樣鹿丸都會覺得很麻煩就是。

「你打算去賞楓？」鹿丸聽見寧次這樣跟他說有些疑惑。

「嗯，假期已經申請到了，所以打算來去旅行，順便賞楓。」寧次一邊整理東西一邊告訴鹿丸。

「真沒想到火影大人竟然那麼快就批准。」鹿丸聽見這句話後有些訝異。

「因為…挺多人想要去申請放假的，火影大人很頭痛，就用抽籤決定，我們剛好被抽到。」寧次想起之前的戰況還心有餘悸。

聽見寧次這樣說鹿丸大概知道戰況有多麼激烈，這下子肯定是幾家歡樂幾家愁，不知道有幾個人有抽中以及幾個人沒有抽中，看樣子他和寧次還算是幸運的，不過不知道還有誰抽到可以放假。

寧次知道鹿丸很疑惑到底還有誰抽到這樣的好處，只是微笑的告訴鹿丸到底還有誰可以和他們一樣，經過寧次這樣的解釋後，鹿丸大概知道有幾個人和他們一樣幸運了。

「佐助和鳴人有抽中，其他人我就不知道了，因為我和佐助同時去抽。」寧次微笑的解釋。

「鳴人那傢伙的運氣從以前就很好，根本不需要太過擔心他。」鹿丸想起來鳴人的運氣一向很好。

「好像是這樣的樣子，鳴人他們的運氣一向很好的說。」寧次想起來前幾次抽獎的時候都看見鳴人中大獎。

「的確，那傢伙從以前到現在運氣都很好，根本不需要太過擔心他。」鹿丸很清楚兒時玩伴的運氣。

難得有假日寧次打算帶鹿丸去渡假，偶爾可以放鬆一下身心也是很不錯的選擇，鹿丸這個傢伙連出個門都很懶，如果不好好的帶他出去的話，寧次真的可要傷腦筋了，畢竟悶在家裡不是很好現象。

既然不是好現象寧次就要改變這個現象，當然會帶鹿丸好好的出去玩，讓鹿丸可以開心一點，而且去的地方一定是鹿丸喜歡的地方，寧次早已經想好要帶鹿丸去哪裡了。

秋天也很適合泡溫泉，那個地方可以泡溫泉以外還可以看雲，是個很不錯的地方，相信鹿丸也一定會很喜歡，寧次可是很有把握，根本不需要太過擔心，寧次可是很貼心的人。

「你是怎麼找到這裡的？」鹿丸很好奇寧次怎麼會找到這個讓自己很喜歡的地方。

「鳴人介紹的，他說上次他和佐助過來出任務，也來過幾次，覺得你會喜歡就跟我說。」寧次只是簡單的告訴鹿丸。

「那傢伙有時候還是很貼心嘛！」鹿丸知道鳴人是個很貼心的朋友。

「說的也是。」寧次當然知道鹿丸和鳴人的感情有多好。

鹿丸和鳴人的感情好的讓自己和佐助都會吃醋，可惜他們兩人就是察覺不出來，偏偏讓他們不知道要說什麼，寧次和佐助雖然很高興他們兩人的感情很好，可是有時候好到會忽視他們的時候，他們兩人就不怎麼喜歡了。

鹿丸當然知道寧次對於自己和鳴人的感情很好會吃醋，只是他現在不想要說什麼，相信自己不管怎麼解釋寧次也很懶的聽進去，既然都已經出門了，何必去吵這件事呢！

「這裡真是好地方，我很喜歡。」鹿丸微笑的說出這句話。

「你喜歡就好。」寧次聽見鹿丸很喜歡很高興。

看見寧次很高興的樣子鹿丸放心許多了，至少他不會再糾結他和鳴人的感情問題，要是寧次一直繼續糾結下去鹿丸可是要頭痛了，怎麼說自家戀人和自己最好的朋友吃醋有點讓人不知道要怎麼說。

寧次的佔有慾可是不輸給佐助，所以他和鳴人才會那樣頭痛，只是他們都不好說什麼，畢竟是自己最愛的伴侶，因此不管怎麼說他們都會想辦法轉移自家伴侶的注意力，讓他們不要去想那麼多。

「對了，忘記跟你說了，鹿丸，生日快樂。」寧次微笑的說出自己的祝福。

「謝謝。」鹿丸很高興可以聽見寧次說給自己的祝福。

「我很高興你會喜歡這個地方，這樣不枉費我帶你過來。」寧次很高興鹿丸喜歡這裡。

「這裡的環境我的確很喜歡，但是最高興的還是跟你一起出門。」鹿丸還是清楚他們兩人之間多少還是要有些互動才可以。

「我也是。」寧次很高興鹿丸跟自己有互動。

「真麻煩，來看雲好了。」鹿丸故意這樣說。

寧次聽見這句話，只好乖乖的陪鹿丸一起看雲，兩人之間就算不用說話也不會影響他們之間的感情，畢竟他們之間很少會有對話，偶爾才會說說一些心裡話，既然剛剛都已經把自己想說的話說完了，現在當然不可能會說話了。

因此他們兩人安靜的看著天上的白雲和外頭楓紅的楓葉，這樣的好默契從他們交往以來就已經存在，鹿丸很喜歡這樣的感覺，這樣平凡的幸福真的很好，只要有寧次 在自己的身邊自己就是置身在天堂當中，有了他在自己的內心當中，不管自己和他身處何處都是在天堂。END


	109. 緣起(自蛇)大蛇丸生日賀文

10月27日野玫瑰(BriarRose)

花語：詩

花占卜：您是個思想冷靜、觀察力強的人，可是在感情上會比較衝動，容易發生一見鍾情。您對愛情很專一，一旦成為愛的浮虜，您是可以犧牲和奉獻自己的。但太過激情和熱烈的戀愛並不適合您。

花箴言：過於熱烈的愛情，容易產生反效果。

自來也和大蛇丸的緣分是從分班之後在一起，這是他們兩人緣分的開始，緣起，至於什麼時候冒出愛的火花，那就不得而知，自來也和大蛇丸都不知道是什麼時候 起，跟對方產生感情。

自來也有時候會思考這些事情，和大蛇丸在一起很幸福，隨著年紀增長自來也有這些體驗，和他在一起有許多不同的回憶，自來也通通的寫在自己的書裡，當然不是那些色情書刊。

「在寫什麼？」大蛇丸看見自來也正在寫書的樣子問。

「一些回憶而已，老了都快記不住。」自來也笑笑的說著。

「難得看你會寫自傳，而不是那些色情書刊。」大蛇丸抓到機會就會好好的調侃自來也。

「哼！我現在已經是有名的作家，寫寫自傳賣錢也不是什麼稀奇的事情。」自來也已經習慣大蛇丸的調侃。

大蛇丸看見這樣的情形微笑，和自來也在一起那麼久的時間，他也清楚自來也的個性，他們已經老了，早已經不是年輕的時候，那些年少輕狂的事情已經成為回憶，現在待在一起也很幸福。

自來也寫好今天的進度之後，伸伸懶腰，正在想今天到底要做什麼，大蛇丸看見這樣的情形後微笑，他們想今天要做什麼，時間好像接近吃飯時間了，自來也和大蛇丸懶的進入廚房下廚，決定要出去吃。

「有點懶的進入廚房下廚，那麼出去吃好了。」自來也突然說出這句話。

「也好，反正很懶的去廚房煮飯。」大蛇丸當然沒有意見。

他們兩人隨性挑選一家餐廳去吃飯，大蛇丸是個很挑剔的傢伙，自來也當然也知道，所以會幫大蛇丸挑選他喜歡吃的東西，自來也是個很細心的人，大蛇丸很放心待在自來也的身邊。

自來也跟店員說他們兩人要吃的東西，大蛇丸在一旁沒有說話，反正自來也一定會把所有的事情處理好，大蛇丸很放心自來也處理事情，根本不擔心點餐的事情，反正一切交給自來也處理就可以。

店員把他們的餐點端上桌的時候，大蛇丸看見是自己喜歡吃的東西，自來也看見這樣的情形放心許多，畢竟大蛇丸的口味他還是很清楚，每次都不會改變讓他記得很清楚。

「這家店的東西很好吃呢！」自來也吃下去很高興的說。

「的確。」大蛇丸點點頭。

大蛇丸把東西吃下肚子裡的時候覺得很好吃，果然自來也還是很懂自己的口味，因此他才不會那樣擔心自來也叫到自己不喜歡吃的東西，他們多少還是有些默契在。

自來也很高興今天可以和大蛇丸一起出門吃飯，還好他們兩人今天比較懶的進入廚房下廚，才可以和大蛇丸一起出門吃飯，難得可以一起出門自來也當然會很高興。

「吃飽了，你想要做什麼？」自來也放下筷子後說出這句話。

「不知道，實驗已經到了一段時間了，不需要再去監督。」大蛇丸也不知道要做什麼。

「來去走走好了，不然也不知道要做什麼。」自來也想想之後說出這句話。

「也好，反正也沒有什麼事情，去走走也好。」大蛇丸對這件事根本沒有任何意見。

吃過之後他們兩人把散步當作消食的動作，偶爾聊聊天，說說他們今天的事情，大蛇丸偶爾會調侃一下自來也，聽見對方調侃自己的時候，自來也也會反擊回去，這樣鬥嘴的方式從以前到現在都沒有任何改變。

自來也是非常信任大蛇丸，這點是無庸置疑的，這件事連綱手都很清楚，由於太過清楚，大蛇丸也知道這件事，以前的他對於這件事不予置評，可是現在卻很清楚對方信任自己是怎麼一回事。

同時也懂了那些他曾經不懂的情感，或許在某些方面大蛇丸還是很希望可以和自來也在一起，因此才會做出那些事情後返回木葉尋找自己最想要找的人，還好自己很早就迷途知返，才能遇見自己最喜歡的人在等待自己。

之後的一切就一直待在木葉過，儘管還是會做一些讓人不能理解的實驗，可是在某位有力人士的許可之下，只要不要太過分，大蛇丸都可以嘗試那些實驗，同時也避免迷失自己。

「果然到了賞楓的時候了。」自來也看見楓葉已經變換顏色後說出這句話。

「哼！都已經不知道過了幾個秋季了，還說這種讓人感傷的話語。」大蛇丸對於這一切總是那樣不屑一顧。

「就是自覺時間不多才會這樣說，你這個傢伙就是沒情調。」自來也真是不懂自己為什麼會喜歡上大蛇丸這傢伙。

「哼！」聽見這句話大蛇丸故意不去理會自來也。

的確他們都無法了解自己為什麼會喜歡上對方，明明就是那樣看對方不順眼，為什麼會喜歡上對方，或許就是因為愛情總是讓人不能理解，愛上了就是愛上了，這樣的愛情他們無法批判，反而是那樣的珍惜。

或許是因為習慣，也是因為默契，讓他們感情越吵越好，然後就這樣走在一起，多年來的習慣他們不曾改變，也許他們在某些方面有些改變，可是愛著對方的心情卻從未改變，這樣的感覺讓他們不想要改變。

大蛇丸很清楚人總是會改變，不管是自己還是自來也或是綱手都一樣，可是在他們心底有某些東西卻從未改變過，像是自己那樣喜歡自來也的心情，對方疼惜自己的 心情就從未改變，這是他們最後的底線，也是他們最不能改變的地方，一旦改變了，就真的回不去了，很慶幸他們沒有改變，反而過的很幸福。END


	110. 言葉(佐鳴)鳴人生日賀文

10月10日甜瓜(Melon)

花語：飽食

花占卜：您具有豐富的想像力，適合從事創作的行業，但做事不夠果斷，有時眼白白地錯失良機。對於此您似乎不太在意，您對自己已擁有的條件非常滿意，只要盡心發掘想像空間，凡事皆可順利，您的生活亦豐衣足食。

花箴言：做人果斷些，可以斷絕一些無謂的事非。

(註一)言葉：日文語言的意思。

佐助和鳴人的感情很好，從小就在一起長大，他們兩人感情好的原因就是常常就吵架，這是他們兩人把吵架當溝通，吵架當情趣，大家都已經習慣這件事，可是他們兩人還是會有嘔氣的時候。

鳴人真的很少會生佐助的氣，僅僅只有幾次鳴人真的很生氣，那是因為牽扯到鳴人的姐姐，鳴人可是嚴重的姊控，絕對以姐姐為主，偏偏佐助曾經不小心破壞計劃，差點殺了鳴人最愛的姐姐。

那時候鳴人非常的生氣，即使佐助回到木葉當中也不想要去理會，儘管鳴人不恨佐助，可是非常的生氣，鳴人知道自己很難原諒佐助，當然佐助也被其他人教訓很多次，鳴人才慢慢的釋懷。

「吊車尾，你又在幹麻？」佐助看見鳴人不知道在做什麼的樣子。

「你管我在幹麻，我做什麼你管那麼多做什麼。」鳴人一點也不想要理會佐助。

「你還在生我的氣？」佐助聽見鳴人的口氣就知道鳴人還在生氣。

「我哪有資格生你的氣，宇智波暗部大隊長。」鳴人真的很不高興。

「火影大人，那件事情是我的錯，請不要跟我生氣了，好不好？」佐助聽見鳴人的話後馬上安慰他。

「誰理你。」鳴人一點也不想要去理佐助。

鳴人進入屋子忙其他的事情，佐助看見鳴人生氣的樣子不知道要說什麼，那件事情說真的也是自己的錯，是自己不小心把鳴人最喜歡的東西弄不見，那個東西可是鳴人最寶貝的東西。

雖然東西有找到，可是鳴人還是不原諒自己，這幾天家裡的氣氛很陰暗，佐助想要和鳴人道歉，自己已經道歉很多次，鳴人也不想要理自己，而且自己也好幾天也沒有碰鳴人了，佐助有些無奈。

佐助已經不知道到底要怎樣才好，他們收養的孩子也很擔心他們兩人，鳴人一點也不想要聽其他人的勸，鳴人暫時不想要去管佐助，雖然在公事上面多少還是會接觸，但是回到家鳴人完全不想要和佐助說話。

「鳴人，我很抱歉，不要生氣了，好不好？」佐助很努力的安撫鳴人。

「我沒有在生氣。」鳴人深呼吸後告訴佐助。

「那可不可以不要不理我，我真的很想你，沒有一天不想碰你。」佐助很想要碰觸鳴人。

「你這個色胚，腦袋只有那件事情，混蛋傢伙！」鳴人聽見佐助說的話非常的生氣。

看見鳴人爆走的樣子佐助微笑，看樣子自家小狐狸已經原諒自己了，但是自己可要想法子好好的安撫他，不然的話自己可要傷腦筋了，今天晚上不能抱他的話，佐助會很失望。

每天晚上佐助都已經習慣抱著鳴人睡覺，少了鳴人這個抱枕的話，佐助可要傷腦筋，誰叫鳴人是自己最愛的人，要是少了他自己真的不習慣，好不容易可以在一起，佐助當然要好好的和鳴人培養感情。

鳴人沒想到佐助的腦袋都是那件事情，每次只要有機會就會把自己壓在床上做那件事，反正就是希望自己可以在他的身上歡愉，偏偏鳴人一點也不喜歡這個運動，感覺自己好像是對方的洩慾工具而已。

「你夠了！你今天給我睡沙發，我不想要當你的洩慾工具！」鳴人突然爆走說出這句話。

「你的腦袋是裝什麼東西，我什麼時候把你當洩慾工具，你是我最愛的人。」佐助把鳴人拉到自己的懷裡。

「可是你腦袋總是想著那件事情。」鳴人很想要把對方打飛。

「因為我是男人，當然會想那件事情。」佐助親吻鳴人。

佐助用很好的方式來安撫鳴人，儘管無法抱鳴人也沒關係，只要對方待在自己的身邊佐助就很高興，鳴人想要推開佐助卻沒辦法，佐助霸道的吻讓自己實在是不知道要怎樣推開他。

他們兩人和好的樣子，他們所收養的孩子鬆了一口氣，然後回房間做自己的事情，至於客廳就讓他們兩人好好的培養感情，等他們培養感情後就根本不需要太過擔心。

佐助親吻鳴人讓他無法抵抗，鳴人沒法子說什麼，現在自己已經氣消了，只好妥協，就讓佐助為所欲為，至於會怎樣他已經不想要管了，至少明天自己還可以爬起來就好。

「都隨便你啦！只要讓我明天可以爬起來就好。」鳴人已經自我放棄了。

「你這樣說要我怎麼碰你。」佐助聽見這句話很無奈。

「哼！不然你想要怎樣？」鳴人捏捏佐助的臉頰。

「你唷！真是的。」佐助對鳴人只有滿滿的無奈。

佐助不知道要怎樣才好，親親鳴人的臉頰後就沒說什麼，然後開始準備今天的晚餐，鳴人則是去把養子叫出來吃飯，然後教導養子功課上的事情，佐助看見這樣的情形會心一笑。

他們一家人這樣溫馨的幸福讓佐助很喜歡，他不會破壞這樣的幸福，只份幸福只有鳴人才可以給自己，也是這樣的關係讓佐助認定鳴人是自己這輩子最愛的人，他的愛情只有在鳴人的身上可以找到。

吵吵鬧鬧的幸福是他們最適合他們兩人的幸福，這樣的幸福他們會一直好好的珍惜，會把這樣的幸福保護的很好，佐助和鳴人自然會守護好他們現在的幸福，因為這是屬於他們兩人的幸福。END


	111. 緣滅(自蛇)自來也生日賀文

11月11日白色山茶花(Camellia)

花語：含蓄

花占卜：您是個溫柔感性的人，而且意志力堅強。您的內心藏有激情，渴望戀愛，雖然如此，但您不會採取急進的態度向對方表白，在看準目標後，您會按部就班地追求對方，然後您內心的激情慢慢誘發出來。

花箴言：結婚千萬不要急，要等到戀愛成熟的時候。

緣滅，這個名詞自來也早已經體會到，在大蛇丸叛變的那時候，自己深深的體會到，他從未想過大蛇丸會從自己的身邊離開，自己是多麼的喜歡大蛇丸，可是對方為 了野心就這樣離開自己。

當自己深深的體會到的時候，自來也從未說什麼，他相信他們的緣分，既然他們的緣分已經消逝了，自來也從不強求，也不知道要怎麼去強求，大蛇丸執意離開後自己也無法說什麼。

「在想什麼？看你這樣沒精神的。」綱手很難得看見自來也在喝悶酒。

「他走了，我能說什麼，讓我頹廢一下。」自來也拼命的喝酒。

「別喝太多，這樣對身體不好。」綱手當然知道現在的自來也是無法聽自己的勸。

「嗯，我知道，我會注意。」自來也當然知道綱手很關心自己。

消沉一陣子後自來也開始振作起來，然後去做自己的事情，出去旅遊然後寫寫小說出版，讓大家知道自己還活在世界上，綱手看見這樣的情形多少放心許多，自己也和情人一起出去旅遊。

大蛇丸當然知道自來也的心態，因為自己的離開讓對方有些消沉，可是他相信對方很快就可以振作起來，自己曾經是那樣的相信他，那樣的愛他，為了自己的野心不得不離開他。

大蛇丸不會讓其他人知道自己的心情，連最接近自己的兜也不清楚，會收兜這個弟子也是某個人拜託的，至於其他人到底是自己的棋子還是自己的徒弟，大蛇丸還真的不知道。

大蛇丸並沒有背叛木葉，只是必須要離開自來也，這個野心不能讓自己最愛的人受到傷害，所以不管怎樣大蛇丸才會毅然決然的離開木葉和自來也，他相信自來也很清楚這件事。

「大蛇丸大人，您在想什麼？」兜看見大蛇丸正在發呆的樣子問。

「不，沒想什麼。」大蛇丸笑笑的回房。

「是嗎？」兜自言自語的說著。

「呵呵，這些事情對你來說還太早了。」大蛇丸只是這樣說。

大蛇丸不打算告訴兜自己在想什麼，他覺得兜還是太小，有些事情還不明白，等他到了那個年紀之後，或許就會知道自己的想法，現在告訴兜還太過於早，大蛇丸因此才不打算告訴兜。

很多時候兜多少會去想探討大蛇丸的想法，尤其是感情世界，可是大蛇丸並不會告訴他，畢竟那是屬於大蛇丸的私事，因此即使兜想要探討是不可能的事情，大蛇丸永遠都不會告訴他。

「不知道自來也那傢伙到底在幹什麼？」大蛇丸一邊喝清酒一邊說。

「大蛇丸大人，該用餐了。」兜把今天的晚餐端給大蛇丸。

「放著吧！」大蛇丸簡單的說出這句話。

「是的！」兜乖乖的聽話把晚餐放下後離開。

大蛇丸從不跟其他人一起用餐，基本上是自己獨自用餐，似乎是因為某些原因的關係，儘管大家想要探討這件事，偏偏大蛇丸不打算告訴自己的徒弟們或是屬下，這些事情大蛇丸只想要單獨細細品嚐。

自來也出去旅遊的時候遇到很多的事情，當然也有打聽到大蛇丸的消息，知道對方過的很好自來也當然也安心許多，大蛇丸是自己生命當中最重要的人，知道他安好自來也當然會很高興。

「看樣子那傢伙過的很好，我不需要太過擔心。」自來也收集到大蛇丸的情報後微笑。

「你這傢伙笑啥？真難得看見你會這樣笑。」蛤蟆文太看見自來也微笑的樣子疑惑的問。

「沒什麼，知道某個人過的好罷了。」自來也不想要多說，他相信文太一定懂自己的意思。

「是嗎？」文太當然知道自來也說的人是誰，牠也沒多問。

自來也覺得今天真的很開心，至少知道某個人安好，不需要太過擔心就好，自己可以繼續旅行下去，這下子自己辛苦收集情報也算是值得了，誰叫大蛇丸這傢伙是自己最放心不下的傢伙。

大蛇丸自然也有打聽自來也的一切，知道自來也的行程，不過他從不去找他，只要知道他過的很好就好，其他的就不需要做太多事情，越界的話可就會破壞他們之間的默契，因此不需要過度關心對方。

「大蛇丸大人，您要的資料我已經拿過來了。」兜把情報拿給大蛇丸後就離開。

「嗯。」大蛇丸接過手後卻沒有多說什麼。

資料裡面有自來也的情報也有實驗的數據資料，大蛇丸看了一眼之後就沒有繼續看下去，似乎是因為知道自來也過的很好就好，至於其他的實驗數據，大蛇丸打算晚一點看。

他只想要知道自來也過的好不好，其他的就不是那樣重要，即使很重要也不是現在，實驗的數據都不及自來也重要，任何事情沒有比自來也來的重要，自來也是比什麼事情還要重要。

大蛇丸和自來也都把對方當成最重要的人，在他們內心當中對方是最重要的人，只要對方安好什麼事情都不是那樣重要，要是對方出事情的話，他們可是會用自己的方式好好教訓傷害對方的人。

綱手很清楚他們兩人的感情，只是這樣的平衡從沒有被打破和打壞，自來也和大蛇丸保持這樣奇妙的平衡，連綱手這個隊友也無法打破的平衡，久了之後他們也習慣 這樣的奇妙平衡，緣滅終究最後是緣起的開始。END


	112. 風影夫人(我李)

我愛羅和小李不打不相識，自從認識之後他們兩人就有所來往，就在這樣往來之下產生情愫，表白之後他們兩人開始交往，活潑的小李配上冷靜的我愛羅是很相配，勘九郎和手鞠看見這樣的情況感到很安慰，不然他們會很擔心我愛羅。

小李和我愛羅交往之後很常往返木葉和砂忍者村，大家看見這樣的情況沒有多說什麼，反而很祝福他們兩人可以幸福快樂，儘管小李很常出村去砂忍者村，但是出任務的時候還是會出現在大家的面前，甚至不會遲到，現在不會太過衝動，比以前冷靜許多。

「我回來了。」小李和我愛羅已經同居在一起了。

「歡迎回來。」我愛羅難得會在家休息。

「今天怎麼這麼快？」小李看見我愛羅感到很訝異。

「手鞠說我今天應該要早一點回家陪你。」我愛羅感到不好意思。

「喔！那一起吃晚餐吧！」小李微笑的說。

「好。」我愛羅很高興可以和小李一起出晚餐。

小李很高興可以和我愛羅一起吃晚餐，自從交往以來他們很少可以聚在一起吃晚餐或是吃飯，身為風影的我愛羅是很忙的，每次說好要一起吃飯總是會被打亂，讓我愛羅非常生氣，後來我愛羅和小李不太會一起約吃飯，直到今天我愛羅還是會想盡辦法抽出時間和小李一起吃飯。

他們兩人可以一起吃晚餐雙方都很高興，氣氛也非常的好也非常的幸福，雖然他們兩人不太會煮飯，只好從外面買東西回來吃，卻覺得今天的晚餐是那樣的好吃，他們真的很喜歡一起吃飯，兩人相處起來是那樣的好，那樣的幸福讓他們覺得很溫馨，因此他們很享受這樣的氣氛。

「我還以為你今天不回來吃晚餐。」小李笑笑的收拾桌子後說。

「手鞠說我老是忽略你，這樣不行。」我愛羅對手鞠說的話都會乖乖的聽。

「哈哈！看樣子手鞠真的很嚴格。」小李聽見我愛羅說的話只是笑笑的。

「嗯！她真的很嚴格。」我愛羅微笑的說。

「剩下的我來收拾吧！你就好好休息。」小李貼心的說。

「好。」我愛羅乖乖的聽小李的話。

我愛羅梳洗過後就去休息，小李的貼心我愛羅很清楚，自從和小李在一起都是小李照顧我愛羅，小李知道我愛羅很辛苦，所以會很貼心的照顧他，我愛羅覺得能夠和小李在一起真的很幸福，有很多事情我愛羅都靠小李幫忙把事情處理好，手鞠和勘九郎看見這樣的情形很滿意。

雖然還是有部分的長老對於這件事不是很滿意，對他們來說風影還是要傳宗接代，因此當我愛羅宣佈他的伴侶是洛克李的時候，那些長老頗有微詞，只是我愛羅很堅持讓他們無法說什麼。

手鞠和勘九郎不干預他們兩人，他們覺得那是我愛羅的事情，他們不需要去干預我愛羅的感情生活，加上他們兩人又很喜歡小李這個人，因此才不打算去干預這件事。

「勘九郎，你覺得那些反對的長老要怎麼處理？」手鞠對那些人很反感。

「看我愛羅的意思，我們也不好動手。」勘九郎對那些長老也很反感。

「也是，就看我愛羅的意思，我們也不好說什麼。」手鞠很想幫自己的弟弟，但是礙於某些原因也不好動手。

「那些長老真討厭。」勘九郎對那些人沒有好臉色看。

手鞠和勘九郎實在是無法理解那些長老為什麼要反對小李成為我愛羅的伴侶，他們真的覺得小李很適合我愛羅，如果只是因為後代的話，真要說也太扯了，我愛羅上 面還有兩位兄姐，手鞠和勘九郎都可以傳宗接代，我愛羅根本不需要去擔心這些事情，所以他們認為長老反對這件事是很不可理喻的事情。

我愛羅當然知道這件事，他暫時不想要去理那些長老，如果那些長老太過分的話，我愛羅一定會好好處理那些長老，要他們知道干預自己的感情的下場是不會很好看，我愛羅會立下自己的威信，讓他們知道自己的感情是不可以干預，畢竟大家都覺得實在是太過分了。

「不睡嗎？」小李收拾好後看見我愛羅還沒休息的樣子問。

「等你一起睡。」我愛羅緩緩的說出這句話。

「好。」小李有些不好意思的抓頭。

「嗯。」我愛羅滿意的回房間。

收拾完畢後就和我愛羅一起去休息，小李知道我愛羅的個性是怎麼樣，自然會乖乖的陪伴我愛羅一起睡覺，剛好自己也習慣和我愛羅一起休息，打從交往以來他們也習慣一起睡覺，我愛羅和小李早已經養成這樣的習慣，所以沒有對方陪著會很不習慣。

我愛羅很習慣抱著小李睡覺，而小李也習慣我愛羅的體溫，因此少了對方他們會睡不著覺，因此他們總是會等待對方把事情做完，然後會和對方一起睡覺，我愛羅總是會把事情提早處理好，然後陪小李一起睡覺，就是不想要讓小李擔心自己，有了小李在身邊我愛羅會更愛惜自己。

而且木葉的火影知道小李和我愛羅交往之後，木葉就很少派任務給他，當然有事情一定會要小李回木葉處理那些任務，畢竟我愛羅一點也不想要放開小李，不想要小李離開自己的身邊，木葉知道這樣的情況才會通融小李，只有需要他幫忙的任務才會把小李叫回木葉來。

「早安，早餐已經準備好了。」小李看見我愛羅醒來後說。

「早安。」我愛羅緩緩的回答小李。

「梳洗過後就來吃吧！」小李微笑的說。

「好。」我愛羅進入浴室梳洗。

這對他們來說是很平常的早晨，小李總是會起個大早把他們兩人的飯菜做好，等我愛羅醒過來後一起吃早餐，我愛羅很習慣這樣的早晨，有種溫馨又幸福的感覺，就像新婚夫妻一般的感覺，小李雖然沒有太大的感覺，卻也很喜歡這樣的感覺，和我愛羅在一起很幸福。

一起享用早餐、一起上工事多麼幸福的事情，有自己最愛的伴侶陪在身邊，我愛羅很喜歡這樣的幸福感，和小李交往以來我愛羅感覺到自己從沒有感受到的幸福，年幼的自己過的並不快樂，但是遇到小李之後我愛羅感受到前所未有的幸福感，我愛羅一點也不想要放開小李的手。

「要出門了？」小李收拾完畢後看見我愛羅要出門的樣子問。

「嗯！今天有會議，要早點出門。」我愛羅想了想之後說。

「我知道了，那我今天自己修煉。」小李露出笑容告訴我愛羅。

「好，別太過份就好。」我愛羅叮嚀小李。

「我會注意的，中午和你一起吃飯。」小李笑笑的說。

「好。」我愛羅點點頭然後出門。

我愛羅去做自己的事情，身為風影的我愛羅有很多的事情要做，小李不可能每天陪在我愛羅身邊看他處理事情，所以我愛羅會讓小李幫忙村裡的一些事，偶爾小李會自己修煉，沒事做的時候小李會自己修煉，這些事情我愛羅都很清楚，自然不會去擔心小李。

中午時間小李一定會去跟我愛羅一起吃午餐，每天中午一定會去和我愛羅共進午餐，我羅很高興小李一起共進午餐，我愛羅很期待午餐時間的到來，能和自己最愛的人一起吃午餐是很幸福的事情，手鞠和勘九郎也很清楚這件事，那時候他們會退出風影辦公室讓他們兩人享受兩人世界。

「我回來了。」小李出現在風影辦公室。

「歡迎回來，午餐已經準備好了。」我愛羅微笑的說。

「嗯！」小李笑笑的點頭。

「一起吃吧！」我愛羅開心的和小李一起吃飯。

幸福的午餐時間，他們兩人開心的一起吃飯，小李開心的說著他今天遇到的事情，我愛羅很喜歡聽小李說他的所見所聞，而且可以順便了解村裡的一些事情，讓自己可以更了解村人們的生活，然後找出不合理的地方，解決那些麻煩的問題，我愛羅真心的覺得小李是好幫手。

今天是吃小李最愛吃的咖哩飯，我愛羅雖然有些不習慣還是會和小李一起吃，看見小李吃的很開心的樣子，我愛羅自然會很高興，只要看見小李開心的樣子我愛羅就會很高興、很幸福，能夠和小李在一起，不管做什麼我愛羅都會很高興、很幸福。

「好好吃。」小李吃完飯後說出這句話。

「你喜歡就好。」我愛羅微笑的說著。

「和我愛羅在一起真好。」小李開心的說。

「我很高興可以和你在一起。」我愛羅聽見小李說的話回答他。

聽見我愛羅說出來的話小李有些不好意思，他們兩人交往那麼久的時間，小李很少會聽見我愛羅說出什麼肉麻的話來，因此當他聽見我愛羅這樣說自然會感到很不好意思，有點小小的手足無措。

我愛羅看見這樣的情形微笑，小李害羞的樣子真的很可愛，讓自己真的不知道要說什麼才好，想要繼續逗逗他，又怕等下小李生氣不理自己，想要去抱他，好像現在不是時候。

中午休息時間就這樣在他們兩人彆扭的氣氛之下度過，小李不打擾我愛羅辦公馬上離開風影辦公室，看見這樣的情形我愛羅也不好說什麼，小李實在是逃的太快了，不然自己還真想要多跟他相處一段時間。

「呵呵！他們兩人也太可愛了吧！」手鞠看見這樣的情形忍不住想笑。

「嘛！這就是他們的相處方式。」勘九郎反而沒有太大的感覺。

我愛羅和小李的相處方式只有他們自己知道，大家看見他們的相處方式覺得很好玩，沒想到我愛羅會有這樣可愛的一面，小李也是一個容易害羞的孩子，看樣子他們兩人真的很匹配。

這下子手鞠和勘九郎就不需要太過擔心，風影夫人這個位子已經有人可以坐上去了，而且還是穩穩的坐著，大概除了我愛羅以外沒有人可以撼動小李的地位，他們就 不需要太過擔心他們兩人了，只要他們兩人的感情可以這樣繼續維持下去，他們就真的很高興，畢竟我愛羅是他們寶貝的弟弟。END


	113. 冬季祭典(佐鳴)

在木葉的新年總是會舉辦冬季祭典，這時候大家都會很開心的參加，在戰爭過去的久遠時代之後，冬季祭典依舊還在木葉當中舉行，回歸木葉的佐助和鳴人當然也會參加這個祭典。

鳴人很喜歡參加這個祭典，這點佐助很清楚，在木葉的時候每年都會陪伴鳴人參加這個祭典，他們兩人離開木葉有些年的時間，這三年他們兩人無時無刻不想念對 方。

好不容易他們都回到木葉，佐助依舊陪在鳴人的身邊，他們兩人的感情越來越好，同期的隊友看見這樣的情形多少有些羨慕，不過他們兩人吵吵鬧鬧的情形還是存在。

「我回來了。」雪子踏入家門口後馬上就看見弟弟衝到自己的面前。

「姊姊！」鳴人用小狗的眼神看著自己的姐姐。

「幹嘛？」雪子不解鳴人的意思。

「一起參加冬季祭典。」鳴人直接告訴雪子。

「喔！好。」雪子聽見鳴人的要求馬上答應下來。

「太棒啦！」鳴人很高興自家姊姊可以陪自己參加祭典。

聽見鳴人大聲歡呼的聲音，水門和玖辛奈實在是不知道要說什麼，自家兒子很黏自家女兒他們都很清楚，沒想到和佐助感情很好的鳴人會要求雪子陪他一起參加冬季祭典。

不過他們相信鼬和佐助一定會在祭典當天來接他們，火影的話肯定不能和大家一起瘋，畢竟要主持祭典的一切，但水門還是會陪玖辛奈逛逛，不抽出時間陪自家妻子逛逛，水門肯定會被教訓很慘。

冬季祭典當天宇智波家的兩個兒子準時出現在火影家門口，大家看見這樣的情形心照不宣，雪子對於這件事情不會很驚訝，因為鼬本來就會來接自己一起去祭典，當然佐助就會跟著一起來。

「走吧！吊車尾的。」佐助看見鳴人出來只是這樣說。

「混蛋佐助，我跟你說過多少次了，我不是吊車尾。」鳴人惡狠狠的說著。

「是、是、是。」佐助對於這件事非常的敷衍，只是牽起對方的手一起離開。

「臭佐助！」鳴人乖乖的和佐助一起離開。

「嘛…佐助什麼時候才會坦率一點呢？」雪子看見這樣的情形很無奈。

「要佐助坦率似乎有點難度。」鼬還是很了解自己的弟弟。

「說的也是。」雪子笑笑的沒多說什麼，挽著鼬的手一起離開。

「呵。」鼬笑了笑和雪子一起去參加祭典。

佐助和鳴人一起來到祭典的地點，來到這樣熱鬧的地方鳴人拉著佐助一起逛，佐助看見這樣的情形沒有多說什麼，小櫻看見他們的到來也只是笑笑的，畢竟她的隊友們可是形影不離的。

有佐助出現的地方一定會看的到鳴人，相對的有鳴人出現的地方也可以看的到佐助，大家都很清楚他們兩人可以說是形影不離，大概只有在回家的時候他們兩人才會分開。

看見鳴人開心的樣子佐助微笑，新年舉辦的冬季祭典可是木葉當中最盛大的祭典，他們當然要好好的逛逛才可以，最後祭典還有煙火和表演節目，這就是為什麼鳴人會這樣喜歡參加祭典的原因。

「很期待煙火？」佐助看見鳴人目不轉睛的看著表演。

「嗯！很期待！」鳴人開心的回答佐助。

「是嗎？」佐助看見這樣的情形也沒多說什麼。

「嗯！」鳴人很開心可以和佐助一起參加祭典。

「呵呵。」佐助看見鳴人開心的樣子當然也很高興。

他們一邊逛一邊看台上的表演，偶爾會分神買個自己想要吃的東西，佐助看見鳴人開心的樣子沒有多說什麼，只要自家戀人開心佐助都不會說什麼，對他來說鳴人開心才是最重要的事情。

直到要放煙火的時候，他們兩人才去最高處觀賞，佐助知道鳴人很喜歡看煙火，所以一定會在煙火要發放之前陪他去高處，這樣他們就可以欣賞漂亮的煙火，鳴人很開心可以適時的欣賞煙火。

佐助對於祭典、煙火什麼的都不是那樣的在意，自然對這些事情沒有興趣，但因為鳴人的關係才會耐著性子陪他在這裡看煙火，只因為自家戀人喜歡佐助才會這樣做。

「煙火耶！真漂亮。」鳴人看見天空上的煙火這樣說。

「嗯。」佐助聽見鳴人說的話沒有太大的反應。

「佐助，以後我們一樣要一起來看煙火，你說好不好？」鳴人突然問佐助這句話，他相信佐助一定會答應自己。

「好。」佐助當然會答應鳴人。

「新年快樂！佐助。」聽見大家開始倒數的聲音直到完畢之後，鳴人微笑的和佐助道賀。

「你也是，鳴人，新年快樂！」佐助把自己心愛的人拉到懷裡不放手，就像他永遠不會輕易放開他的最愛。

鳴人就這樣任由佐助抱著自己，新的一年新的氣象，他們的戀情依舊會這樣繼續下去，吵吵鬧鬧的相處在一起，有時候他們不需要過多的言語就知道對方在想什麼，對他們來說對方是自己最重要的人。

鳴人始終相信他們之間的愛情會一直這樣持續下去，不管未來有多久的時間他們還是會跟現在一樣繼續走下去，只有拉著對方的手繼續走下去他們才會覺得很幸福，佐助可是鳴人最重要的人。

佐助帶給鳴人很大的安全感，如果少了佐助在身邊，鳴人就不是鳴人了，這點佐助也很清楚，畢竟自己也是這樣，所以他們決定要好好的拉著對方的手繼續走下去，度過未來的每個新年。END


	114. 拉麵(佐鳴)鳴人生日賀文

10月10日甜瓜(Melon)

花語：飽食

花占卜：您具有豐富的想像力，適合從事創作的行業，但做事不夠果斷，有時眼白白地錯失良機。對於此您似乎不太在意，您對自己已擁有的條件非常滿意，只要盡心發掘想像空間，凡事皆可順利，您的生活亦豐衣足食。

花箴言：做人果斷些，可以斷絕一些無謂的事非。

拉麵是鳴人最喜歡吃的食物，只要想不到要吃什麼一定是吃拉麵，這點身為鳴人的戀人的佐助很清楚，只是他不喜歡他吃這個他認為沒有任何一點營養的東西，往往他們兩人會為了這點吵到天翻地覆。

大家看見這樣的情形不知道要說什麼才好，鳴人對於拉麵的執著就如同佐助隊番茄的執著是一樣的道理，往往到最後他們兩人一點也不會相讓，每每看見他們為了這點而吵，深深的覺得他們兩人很幼稚。

「我要吃拉麵！你管我！」鳴人是家裡的小霸王，對於這件事絕對不會輕易的放棄。

「吵死了，那種沒營養的東西不准吃！」佐助就是不准自家戀人吃他喜歡吃的拉麵。

「佐助你這個大笨蛋！」鳴人不爽的直接甩門出去。

「你這個傢伙！」看見這樣的情形佐助馬上追出去。

鳴人生氣的離開家裡，他實在是不懂為什麼佐助總是會阻止自己去吃拉麵，因為佐助這樣對他讓他覺得很委屈，憋著心裡面的委曲鳴人來到自家姊姊的家裡，雪子看見這樣的情形苦笑。

看樣子鳴人又和佐助吵架了，至於是什麼原因她大概也猜的到，能讓自家弟弟這樣委屈的人大概只有佐助一個人，畢竟鳴人可是他們家所有的人都寵愛的孩子，即使回到父母親的身邊也是一樣。

能夠讓他們家的小霸王這樣委屈，佐助還真是厲害，自從他們兩人交往到現在，鳴人覺得自己受到的委屈多到不行，儘管他們兩人深知對方的生活習慣，卻還是會吵架。

「又吵架了？」雪子看見這樣的情形想要嘆氣。

「嗯，佐助不准我吃拉麵。」鳴人悶悶的說著這次吵架的原因。

「這樣啊！別生氣了，我做給你吃吧！」雪子摸摸弟弟的頭，好好的安慰他受委屈的心思。

「姊姊，我不想要和佐助在一起了，跟他在一起好累…」鳴人很難得表現出憂鬱的樣子。

雪子聽見鳴人說的話沒有回應，她的確也覺得佐助是有點過分，她很確定鳴人已經很少吃拉麵，總是會乖乖的在家裡吃飯，偶爾才會和朋友或是家人一起去打打牙祭，如果連這樣都不讓他吃的話，的確是有些過份。

佐助追到自家兄長的家門口的時候不知道要說什麼，其實佐助自己不知道自己的佔有慾很重，只要看見鳴人去和其他人一起去吃拉麵就會很不爽，這樣吃醋的情形讓鳴人很頭痛。

鼬看見佐助出現在自家門口大概知道是怎麼回事，對於弟弟和鳴人的相處方式他也不是很贊同，到底是什麼原因讓佐助的個性變成這樣他也不知道，對他來說鳴人是個很可愛的孩子，是個被大家寵愛的孩子，反而佐助對他不是那樣。

「又跟鳴人吵架了？」鼬拿著今天去採買的東西進入屋子裡。

「是。」佐助乖乖的點頭。

「為什麼？不讓鳴人去吃拉麵？」鼬大概也猜的出來原因。

「是。」佐助不知道要怎麼說。

「姊姊的手藝跟手打大叔一樣了，好好吃。」鳴人開心說的話傳入佐助的耳中。

「你喜歡就好，慢慢吃，還有很多。」雪子笑笑的看著鳴人。

佐助看見鳴人開心的樣子不知道要說什麼，他知道鳴人已經很少在自己的面前笑的那樣開心，就只有在自己的面前不會笑的那樣開心，不再像是小孩子時那樣，這點讓佐助很挫敗。

鼬看見佐助的表情沒有說什麼，他認為自家弟弟要好好的反省，是從什麼時候開始他們兩人的關係那樣緊張、那樣的不舒服，這樣繼續下去鳴人肯定會離開他，所以他要他自己用腦袋好好反省一下。

雪子看見鼬和佐助回來沒有多說什麼，鳴人看見佐助臉上的笑容馬上不見，雪子看見這樣的情形嘆氣，只是彈了一下他的額頭之後沒有說話，使個眼色要自家戀人把人帶開，鼬懂雪子的意思馬上把佐助帶開。

「好了啦！不要打壞你的心情，今天可是你的生日耶！」雪子捏捏鳴人的臉頰。

「但是我的出生讓姊姊和爸爸媽媽吃盡苦頭。」鳴人知道自己出生的日子不是那樣平靜。

「嘿！你是我的寶貝弟弟，少在那邊亂想，快點吃！」雪子從不認為弟弟的出生是不好的事情。

「嗯！」鳴人露出笑容開心的繼續吃自己最愛的拉麵。

佐助聽見他們的對話才想起來今天是自家戀人的生日，這就是為什麼自家戀人會這樣生氣，從什麼時候他們開始相處起來是那樣的難過，鳴人從不會說什麼，只能盡量忍耐自己，看樣子自己該要好好的反省。

鳴人從不會去抱怨那麼多，儘管受到很多委屈也只會告訴自己最親近的人，同時他也發現到最近他們吵架的情形越來越多，他都忘記要怎樣好好的寵愛自己最寶貝的戀人，他曾經發誓要好好的保護他，同時也要好好的把他捧在手心當中疼愛。

鼬看見佐助反省的樣子沒有多說什麼，他們不想介入他們之間，只是最近鳴人頻頻跑來討抱的樣子讓他們覺得他們之間的感情出了問題，讓疼愛鳴人的雪子似乎不是很高興。

「你把我從小寵到大的弟弟弄得那樣委屈，我該找你算帳嗎？佐助。」雪子放著鳴人一個人在餐廳吃飯而過來和佐助懇談。

「對不起…」佐助聽見雪子說的話馬上道歉。

「以前你們兩人不是這樣，就算是吃醋也不是這樣。」雪子知道他們的個性都很硬。

「我…很抱歉…」佐助真的不知道要說什麼。

「別把你想要的價值觀硬壓在鳴人身上，你們吵架拌嘴我們沒意見，但是太過分我們可不接受。」鼬敲敲自家老弟的頭。

「是…」佐助乖乖的聽訓。

「姊姊，不要教訓佐助了，他也沒…」鳴人看見這樣的情形有些捨不得。

「就你會心軟，不要老是把委屈往肚裡吞。」雪子抱抱自己最寶貝的弟弟。

「我不會啦！要是受委屈了我會來找妳訴苦！」鳴人開心的對自家姊姊撒嬌。

「還說呢！好啦！寶貝，生日快樂。」雪子親親自家寶貝弟弟的臉頰。

「嗯！姊姊，我最愛妳了！」鳴人很高興自家姊姊這樣寵愛自己。

吃到自己想要吃的拉麵之後，鳴人乖乖的和佐助一起回家，回家的路途上兩人沒有說話，回到家佐助把人拉到自己的懷裡，輕輕的在他的耳邊說著自己該說的話，聽見佐助說的話鳴人沒有多說什麼，只是安靜的待在他的懷裡。

自家戀人本來應該是要好好的捧在手心當中呵護，反而是自己急躁的個性差點毀了他們之間的關係，或許他們兩人應該要好好的找到屬於他們兩人的相處方式，不能再這樣繼續下去。

每個人都有自己執著的東西，鳴人喜歡吃拉麵這點自己小時候就知道的事情，自己不應該去阻止他，加上鳴人的個性很好很有人緣，自己卻想要把他束縛在自己的身邊，這可不是什麼好現象，看樣子自己有時間還是陪陪自己最愛的人去吃拉麵，好好的補償自家戀人。

看見佐助有在反省的樣子鳴人沒有太大的意見，只是親親他的臉頰安撫他，要他不要去想太多了，自家姊姊的攻勢讓佐助毫無招架之力，至少他願意去反省這件事，會找到屬於他們兩人的相處方式，不需要太過擔心，因為他們是那樣的相愛，吵架過後也很快就會和好如初。END


	115. 最後的吻(鼬雪)

鼬和雪子是一對情侶，但是他們曾經分開過一陣子，分開之前他們只討論任務給對方聽，從未想過有什麼男女私情在，畢竟他們兩人長期以任務為重，很少去談論男女私情的事情。

因此當鳴人問雪子什麼時候親吻過鼬的時候，雪子還真的想不太起來，打從他們兩人交往起來，談論起任務的事情比談論兒女情長的事情還要多，也就是因為這樣他們兩人在旁人眼裡看起來不像是情人，比較像是單純的夥伴。

雪子今天很難得在家裡，平常任務太多讓他常常不在家裡，鳴人看見姊姊在家當然很高興，開心的跟前跟後的樣子讓人不知道要說什麼，看見這樣的情形雪子沒有多說什麼。

「姊姊，我問妳喔！妳和鼬哥哥最後一次的親吻是在什麼時候？」鳴人開心的抱著自己最愛的姊姊。

「不知道呢！沒有印象了，應該是要出村執行任務的時候吧…」雪子對於這件事情沒有太有把握。

「小櫻也真是的，要我問你們說最後的吻。」鳴人聽見雪子說的話悶悶的吐出這句話。

「別怪小櫻了，是我跟小鼬談論任務比談論兒女情長還要多。」雪子摸摸弟弟的頭安撫他。

雪子並不訝異鳴人的朋友會問出這樣的問題，或許佐助也會問相同的問題問鼬，她相信對方大概也答不出來，當然也有可能對方想得起來，這點雪子並沒有去探討那麼多。

這些事情她不覺得有什麼好過問，畢竟這點事情不會影響他們兩人的感情，太過親密的動作對他們來說很不習慣，只是他們會無意識的做出親密的動作讓大家覺得很閃，有時候他們會下意識的做出親密動作。

把所有的事情都處理完畢後，雪子很乾脆帶著弟弟鳴人一起出門吃飯，不知道為什麼他們回到親生父母親身邊多少還是有些不習慣，他們很努力在試著習慣這個家，而不是卡卡西和伊魯卡在的家。

「怎麼了？」鼬看見雪子帶著鳴人出門吃飯。

「沒什麼？我還是不習慣回家，回到我五歲之前待的那個家。」雪子對於這件事很困擾。

「妳這樣說火影大人和夫人會傷心的。」鼬牽起雪子的手給予勇氣。

「我知道，要和我們一起吃飯嗎？我看佐助很期待。」雪子笑笑的看著自己的戀人。

「當然。」鼬當然很樂意答應。

「今天給你請客，上次說好的。」雪子突然親吻鼬的臉頰。

鼬露出好看的笑容點頭，畢竟這是他答應過的事情，他們兩人偶爾會打賭互相請客，請客部分包含他們兩人的弟弟們，這點佐助和鳴人很清楚，一點也不覺得怎樣。

佐助和鳴人看見鼬和雪子的感情很好的樣子沒說什麼，他們兩人的感情真的很好，佐助和鳴人互相看了一眼之後沒有多說什麼，這點他們兩人很有默契，鳴人相信佐助昨天肯定有問過鼬自己昨天問過雪子的問題。

至於答案是什麼他們暫時不想要知道，反正這又不是什麼大不了的事情，現在可以好好的和對方一起吃飯自然是很高興的事情，而且鼬和雪子也沒有說什麼，佐助和鳴人也不會說什麼。

「佐助有問你，我們最後一次親吻是什麼時候的事情嗎？」雪子想起來剛剛鳴人問自己的問題。

「有，但是我忘記了。」鼬不諱言的告訴雪子。

「我也沒印象了，出村前有訣別過嗎？」雪子甚至連這點也快要想不起來。

「沒有訣別，妳只是要我好好的活著，不許受傷。」鼬到現在還記得女友所交代自己的話。

「要是真的訣別我大概會哭的半死吧…」雪子很不喜歡和自己最愛的人說訣別的話。

「快吃，想那麼多做什麼！」鼬塞了一個東西到雪子的嘴巴裡。

佐助和鳴人看見這樣的情形沒多說什麼，從小他們就被閃到現在，早已經不是那樣的尷尬，其他人看或許會不自在，但是對他們來說這已經是很習以為常的事情，鼬和雪子也不會在意這麼多，要是別人肯定覺得很閃。

鼬瞭解雪子的個性，的確他們兩人談論任務的事情比談論他們感情的事情還要多，這個習慣不知道從什麼時候開始養成的，但是這點沒有讓他們感到很苦惱，身邊的人才會覺得很苦惱。

他們單純的覺得這不是什麼大不了的事情，鼬和雪子不會在意那麼多，生活上的事情他們也會聊，兒女私情的事情只有他們自己知道就好，其他的事情不需要在意那麼多。

「真不懂為什麼那孩子要問這樣的問題？」吃過午餐後雪子和鼬單獨去約會。

「或許只是想要探討我們的感情吧！？」鼬喜歡牽著雪子的手一起漫步。

「好吧！至少我們之前沒有什麼最後的吻。」雪子很認真的說出這句話。

「要是有的話，我肯定會很傷心。」鼬很認真的說完這句話後親吻雪子。

雪子乖乖的回應鼬的吻，他們已經好久沒有親吻對方，地處偏僻鼬可以隨便亂來，雪子一點也不介意鼬亂來，不過他們兩人會適可而止，畢竟他們現在不想要讓人知道他們已經會發生關係。

這個不帶情慾的吻對他們來說沒有太大的問題，吻過之後雪子微笑的看著自家男友，沒有人知道他們到底有多麼喜歡對方，他們兩人可是很愛、很愛對方，捨不得對方受到一絲絲的委屈。

對他們來說簡單的幸福就好，鼬知道雪子經歷過太多、太多的事情，自然會希望很多事情簡單就好，不需要太過轟轟烈烈的一切，經歷過太多事情的他們早已經體會到平凡就是幸福這個道理。

情啊！愛啊！整體來說就是這麼的簡單，不需要想太多，只要好好的和對方在一起就好，或許就是這樣他們才不會去想那麼多，只要可以握住對方的手繼續走下去，才是屬於他們的幸福。END


	116. 我的聖誕節情人(兜靜)

靜音有一個神秘的戀人，他們只有在聖誕節的時候才會見面，藥師兜是她的戀人，只是不知道為什麼只有在聖誕節的時候才會出現，這點靜音沒有刻意去探討，她知道很多時候每個人都有自己的理由，既然沒有太大的困擾就不去過問。

常常跟在綱手的身邊，靜音的確是很忙碌，唯獨在聖誕節這天一定會空下來，會和那位在大家口中的神秘戀人見面，藥師兜也會在當天和她見面，開心的聊天或是做他們想要做的事情。

今年聖誕節也一如以往的聖誕節一樣，靜音乖乖的在家裡等待兜的到來，早在聖誕節要到來之前對方已經寄信給她，告知她說自己會在聖誕節那時候來拜訪她，儘管靜音還是希望平安夜的時候兜可以到來。

「來了？」聽見門鈴的聲音時，靜音馬上去開門。

「抱歉！來晚了。」兜看見靜音非常開心。

「不是說明天才會回來嗎？怎麼平安夜就回來了。」靜音看見男友回到身邊當然很高興。

「本來是計畫明天才回來，但是大蛇丸大人心情好提早放人。」兜不得不說自己真的很想念靜音。

「還好不是你偷跑，要是被綱手大人他們知道，我肯定又要挨念。」靜音很開心對方提早來見自己。

「放心吧！我把事情都安排好了，就算偷跑他們也拿我沒辦法。」兜是個會把所有事情安排好才離開的人。

靜音當然知道兜的個性，自然不會擔心他沒有把事情給安排好，自家戀人的工作能力有多好她當然知道，就是太好常常讓她不知道要說什麼，不過對他們來說可以和對方見面是最重要的事情。

這天靜音會親自下廚煮飯給兜吃，而對方也會坦然開心的吃下肚子裡去，雖然偶爾會笑靜音的手藝還需要加強一下，但是可以吃到對方親手做的料理卻是一件很幸福的事情。

兜看見桌上滿滿的大餐微笑，看樣子自家女友很努力在廚房煮出這些好吃的料理，不管怎樣自己也要乖乖的把這些菜色給吃完，只要看見自家女友開心的笑容他也會很開心。

「看樣子手藝有進步。」兜看見桌上滿滿的料理說出這句話。

「嘿！我可是很努力在學呢！」靜音聽見兜說的話嘟著嘴看著他。

「我當然知道，妳很努力學這些好吃的料理要給我吃。」兜怎麼會不知道靜音其實有在努力。

「知道就好，你可是要把這些給吃完，不能剩下。」靜音笑容滿面的看著自家男友，讓兜哭笑不得。

晚餐他們兩人開心的解決這頓晚餐，當然桌上的料理他們全部都吃完，把所有的東西吃完之後他們兩人大大的滿足，靜音笑的很開心，兜看見這樣的情形微笑，讓女友很有成就感這可是他這個男友要做的事情。

要不是他們倆人跟著的上司都很忙碌，他們才不會一年見一次面，儘管他們周末的時候也會努力空出時間來見面，只是大蛇丸和綱手每天大多都是當空中飛人跑來跑去，能夠見面的時間真的不多。

很多時候他們是用電話在維繫感情，有時候靜音覺得這樣會不會很難維繫，卻沒想到對方是那樣的有毅力，儘管兜身邊多少有些鶯鶯燕燕，偏偏對方卻看不上眼，只願意和自己在一起。

「有時候真的很怕你突然被人拐走。」靜音靠在兜的身邊說出這句話。

「就這麼怕我被拐走？」兜當然知道他們這樣維繫感情靜音會感到不安。

「是啊！你長的很好看，我當然怕。」靜音突然坐好用認真的眼神看著對方。

「我才要擔心妳會被拐走，這麼漂亮一定很多人追。」兜知道女友有多麼好看。

「哪有啊！我身邊的人都有伴侶，根本看不上我，好嗎？」靜音知道自己的同事們大多都已經死會了。

「只要妳單身，我就會在妳的身邊，別擔心。」兜才不會這樣輕易的就放手。

聽見兜說的話靜音很開心，只是大力的擁抱自己最愛的人，看見這樣的情形對方只有摸摸她的頭，如果不是他們都很愛對方，才不會這樣刻意維繫感情，早在有人追求的時候去找別人。

兜很喜歡靜音，他相信對方也是這樣喜歡著自己，他們這樣愛著對方，自然會想辦法和對方見面，然後想盡辦法和對方在一起，排除萬難都要和對方見面，就算上司反對他們也要。

兜想要牽著靜音的手走一輩子，現在他開始在思考什麼時候要和靜音求婚，和她在一起自己真的很幸福，他想要好好把握這樣的幸福，養大自己的修女聽說自己有個漂亮的女友很開心，和其他人老是催促他快點帶人回去給他們看看。

「靜音，下次陪我回去孤兒院好不好？」兜突然問出這句話。

「好啊！我也想要見見你的家人。」靜音聽見兜的要求當然會答應下來。

「畢竟我也見過妳的父母親和叔叔了。」兜想起來之前見過靜音的家人們。

「連帶我的上司你也見過。」綱手是靜音的嬸嬸兼上司。

「也是我的上司的損友之一。」兜知道大蛇丸和綱手的關係以及大蛇丸的伴侶自來也跟他們的關係。

「嘛…就是這樣囉！」靜音當然知道兜的意思。

大蛇丸和自來也以及綱手是從小一起長大的好友，也是各自的損有，不過自來也和大蛇丸在一起的事情讓其他人訝異不已，連他們的好友綱手也很訝異這件事，但卻給他們滿滿的祝福。

時機差不多兜當然要帶靜音回去孤兒院給修女和其他同伴看看，他相信大家一定會喜歡靜音這個女孩，只是不知道修女會怎麼說，畢竟他知道修女很疼愛自己，把自己當成是兒子一般在照顧。

不過兜相信修女們會很喜歡靜音，他的女友是個很好的女孩，大家都很喜歡她，回去孤兒院見過大家之後，兜真的要開始好好想想要怎麼和自家女友求婚，畢竟自己真的很想要和她一起度過一輩子的時間，他不想要一年才能見到一次面，單純的當聖誕節情人。END


	117. 檸檬汁(鼬雪)鼬生日賀文

6月9日香碗豆花(SweetPea)

花語：溫柔的回憶

花占卜：您是個專情的人，當您愛上某人時，您願意情深款款地獻出您的真情，但有時太過癡情，反而增加了對方的精神壓力，與您提出分手。不過，您會有很多機會結織異性，到時您再檢討一下之前的失敗經驗吧。

花箴言：當失去的時候，才會了解其真正的價值。

雪子很喜歡吃酸的東西，這件事只有她的家人以及好友們知曉，身為她的男友的鼬不太清楚這件事，只知道她對於酸的東西情有獨鍾，但是怎麼樣的喜歡就不是很清楚。

往往有時候鼬會不小心喝到雪子喜歡的檸檬汁，喝到的時候會一臉糾結，畢竟女友喜歡的酸度讓常人有點難以接受，或許就是這樣鳴人才不會去喝自己姐姐手上的飲料。

「那個是檸檬汁啊…」還來不及把話說完，雪子就看見飲料被男友給搶走。

「好酸！」鼬喝了一口後臉上的表情馬上糾結起來。

「就跟你說那是檸檬汁了，還喝！不酸死你才怪！」雪子看見這樣的情形感到很無奈。

「妳到底喝多酸，每次喝到妳的飲料都會讓人受不了。」鼬看見雪子很無奈的樣子苦笑。

「不一定，沒喝很酸，但是一般人很容易受不了。」雪子把飲料拿回來繼續喝。

「真是。」鼬聽見這句話更是苦笑。

鼬知道雪子的過去，至於為什麼會養成這樣的飲食習慣他並不清楚，儘管如此他還是會尊重自己的女友，自己喜歡吃甜食雖然偶爾會讓對方覺得很困擾，但是對方也從未抱怨過。

就算他們兩人的飲食習慣很不一樣，卻沒有影響他們之間的感情，很多事情他們會開始慢慢的磨合，畢竟人與人之間的相處總是會有摩擦，但對他們來說學會溝通是很不錯的一件事情。

鼬也可以從這件事當中慢慢的了解到自家女友喜歡吃的東西，雪子的飲食習慣她大概清楚，甚至知道她喜歡喝檸檬汁，以後相處的時候可以用這樣的方式來配合她，不需要讓她一直配合自己。

「我現在知道為什麼鳴人不會拿妳的飲料來喝。」嚐過雪子的口味之後鼬了解到為什麼自家女友的弟弟永遠不喝她手裡的飲料。

「小時候他喝過一次之後就不敢搶我手上的飲料來喝。」雪子想起來自己小時候有次不小心被搶走飲料後，鳴人苦著臉看著自己的樣子。

「下次我要小心別拿到妳的飲料來喝。」鼬覺得自家女友的口味自己很難接受。

「嘛！喝酸的有益身體健康。」雪子聽見男友說的話沒有多說什麼。

「走吧！去買妳喜歡的檸檬汁。」鼬對於女友還是很疼愛。

「那你喝什麼？」雪子對於這點很好奇。

「喝其他的果汁。」鼬絕對不會去點檸檬汁喝。

「好吧！」雪子聽見鼬說的話也沒刻意強迫他一定要和自己一樣。

喝到自己喜歡喝的檸檬汁雪子當然很開心，看見這樣的情形鼬微笑沒有多說什麼，他知道女友常常會因為一點小事情而開心不已，看見這樣的情形當然也不意外可以看見她開心的樣子。

鼬很喜歡看雪子開心的笑容，畢竟他們都經歷過那樣的過去，和平的到來之後自然會希望她可以開心過生活，自然會希望看見她那美麗的笑容，無需多言，雪子美麗的笑容，是鼬對她一見鍾情的契機。

當初鼬就是見到雪子開心的笑容才會喜歡上她，這點他從對對她說過，當然雪子也沒刻意去過問說為什麼鼬會喜歡自己，反正兩人已經在一起這麼多年的時間，早已經不需要去探討那麼多。

「給妳，妳的檸檬汁。」鼬付完錢之後把飲料拿給雪子。

「啊！謝謝。」雪子開心的喝起自己喜歡的飲料。

「妳果然笑起來比較好看。」鼬突然說出這句話。

「是嗎？」雪子聽見鼬說的話有些嚇到，然後揚起微笑。

他們兩人什麼話都沒說繼續逛他們想要逛的地方，雪子主動牽起鼬的手和他一起走下去，這樣簡單的動作讓她感到很安心，其實她不過就是想要找個可以讓自己安心的人陪在自己的身邊，鼬是個可以讓她安心的人。

人與人之間的相處難免需要磨合，他們之間相處得很好也還是需要一點小小的磨合期，這點鼬和雪子很清楚，他們從未去想那麼多，只是覺得可以好好的和對方相處在一起就好。

難得今天可以好好的約會，他們兩人自然會用屬於他們的方式出來走走，或許和其他人想的不太一樣，卻是他們找到最好的相處方式，這樣的約會方式讓他們感到很安心。

「還想做什麼嗎？」鼬看了一下雪子，看看她還有什麼事情想要做。

「去吃點心吧！前面不是有一家不錯的甜點店。」雪子知道鼬很愛吃甜食，自然這樣提議。

「好。」鼬知道女友清楚自己很喜歡吃甜食，才會這樣提議。

「你都幫我買檸檬汁，不讓你去吃甜點過意不去。」雪子把自己的想法告訴鼬，她覺得交往是要互相。

聽見女友說的話鼬沒有多說什麼，只是和她一起去吃好吃的甜點，反正兩個人在一起吃什麼或是做什麼都很有趣，他們很喜歡這樣的感覺，雙方的往來是要互相的，這點一點也沒錯。

不過這次的飲料事件讓鼬見識到女友有多麼的喜歡喝酸的飲料，看見她開心的樣子自己也很開心，現在自己可以慢慢的了解雪子的飲食習慣，這也不是什麼大不了的事情，相處在一起本來就是要互相，這點他們可是很清楚。END


	118. 父親節(微佐鳴、鼬雪)

父親節對雪子和鳴人來說是有點陌生的節日，畢竟有十二年的時間水門沒有陪在他們的身邊，因此每年父親節他們都是和卡卡西、伊魯卡一起度過，偶爾會和帶土、凜他們一起度過。

當然他們還是會親手準備自己的禮物給水門，只是沒有機會在父親節當天見到他，所以過了那麼久的時間，對他們來說父親節是個很陌生的節日，沒有太大的感覺，但還是會送水門一些小禮物。

「鳴人，你要送火影大人什麼禮物？」小櫻看見鳴人正在挑選東西的樣子問。

「不知道，我還沒有想好。」鳴人真的不知道要挑什麼禮物給自己的父親。

「那佐助呢？」小櫻轉頭問自己的另外一位隊友。

「我要和我哥討論。」佐助也不知道要送什麼東西給自家父親。

鳴人挑選完東西後和其他人道別，佐助看見這樣的情形馬上跟上去，看見他手上有三個禮物，大概知道是什麼原因，看樣子鳴人還要送給其他人，那兩位對於他來說像是父親存在的人。

雪子當然知道今天是父親節，因此在超市想了很久要做什麼樣的菜色給大家吃，禮物什麼的她早已經準備好，畢竟要送的人有點多，當然要事先準備好才可以，而且她也想要親手做大餐給他們吃。

父親節這天四代火影會邀請卡卡西和帶土他們一家人過來吃飯，當然不例外也會邀請宇智波一家過來，所以雪子打算親自下廚煮飯給他們吃，禮物什麼自然早已經買好包裝完畢。

「這些會不會買太多？」雪子看著手上的籃子後有些苦惱。

「我想不會啦！就算太多我也會逼他們吃完。」玖辛奈笑笑的說著。

「媽…」聽見這句話雪子苦笑。

「好啦！我們快點回去吧！水門聽見妳要下廚很高興也很期待呢！」玖辛奈怎麼會不知道丈夫的想法。

「說的也是。」雪子對此不知道要說什麼才好。

鼬知道今天是父親節，他們一家人被四代火影大人邀請去吃晚餐，看樣子是女友親自下廚煮飯給大家吃，不過自己和佐助到底要送什麼禮物給自家父親富岳，雖然他們很少會送自家父親禮物就是。

不過今天還是多少要有點表示，儘管他們父子之間的感情有點微妙，鼬很清楚自己和佐助回到木葉父母親鬆了一口氣，富岳對他們兩兄弟很期待，這點鼬很清楚，畢竟自己從小就被自家父親栽培。

回到家雪子進入廚房開始煮飯，玖辛奈知道自家女兒不會讓自己幫忙，所以自己可以好好的等著雪子親手做的晚餐，看見這樣的情形玖辛奈感到很欣慰，不知不覺當中孩子們都長大。

「我回來啦！大家好像都到了呢！」水門進入家門後看見客廳當中的人笑笑的說。

「小雪快要弄好了，快點準備來吃。」玖辛奈笑笑的告訴自家丈夫。

美琴看見這樣的情形微笑，父親節是屬於這些父親的節日，鳴人把自己的禮物拿出來送給卡卡西、伊魯卡、帶土以及水門，把晚餐端出來的雪子當然也把自己的禮物送給他們。

拿到禮物的水門很開心，總算可以收到孩子們親手送的禮物，而且還是孩子們當著自己的面送的，不再是從別人的手中得到轉交的禮物，鼬和佐助自然也有準備禮物給富岳，同時佐助還有送給卡卡西和伊魯卡。

「今天的晚餐是我親手做的，還請麻煩大家要吃完喔！」雪子笑笑的告訴大家。

「我想大家會吃完。」鼬知道雪子的手藝很好，不需要擔心大家吃不完。

「小雪的手藝很好呢！」美琴很高興今天可以吃到雪子的手藝。

「嗯。」富岳輕輕的點頭。

「快開動吧！我很高興今天可以收到孩子們給的心意。」水門笑笑的看著大家。

卡卡西和伊魯卡看著自己手上的禮物微笑，雪子和鳴人就是這樣貼心，每年父親節和母親節會送給他們一些小禮物，感謝他們照顧他們那麼久的時間，不枉費他們這樣疼愛他們。

水門很高興自己今天可以和兩位弟子一樣收到孩子們的禮物，雪子給予他們的禮物是她自己親手做的禮物，收到這樣好的手工禮物，水門當然會很高興，畢竟是自己最愛的孩子們送的禮物。

送走鼬之前雪子在他的耳邊說了一些話，佐助看見自家兄長的臉露出好看的笑容，看見這樣的情形他沒有多問，只是親吻鳴人的臉頰後才離開，突然被親的人當然會跳腳，氣呼呼的送走佐助。

「很高興？」美琴看見丈夫臉上有一點點的笑容。

「嗯。」富岳沒有多說什麼。

「孩子們都大了呢！」美琴只有這樣的感嘆。

「是啊！」富岳牽起妻子的手一起回家。

玖辛奈看見水門開新的樣子微笑，今天是難得的父親節，孩子們自然會有所表示，能夠拿到孩子們的禮物水門當然很高興，雪子和鳴人看見水門開心的樣子沒有多問，乖乖的回去房間休息。

水門開心的拆起孩子們送的禮物，看著他們送的禮物微笑，同時也欣慰他們家的孩子已經長大，這樣貼心的孩子們到底要去哪裡找，不過有點遺憾有段時間沒有參予他們的生活。

「小雪和小鳴真的長大了呢…！」水門對此有些感慨。

「是呢！」玖辛奈微笑的看著丈夫沒有多說什麼。

「我很開心他們平安健康長大，只是有些遺憾十二年沒有參予他們的生活。」這時水門和玖辛奈唯一的遺憾。

儘管他們對孩子們有些遺憾，可是看見孩子們平安長大很高興，水門有種不知道要說什麼感覺，今年的父親節是他最欣慰也是最高興的一次，身為父親的他看見孩子們平安長大真的很高興。END


	119. 七夕(鼬雪)

木葉在七夕的時候會舉行祭典，每年的祭典總是會舉辦的很盛大，因此其他村子裡的人都會來參加，木葉的忍者們會在這時候好好的休息，即使是四代火影的年代也是一樣。

而且七夕當天也是牙的生日，對於自己好友的弟弟雪子總是會送禮物給他，不過這不是什麼大不了的事情，鳴人當然也會送禮物給自己的好友，這時候牙當然會很高興。

每年的七夕祭典鼬和雪子會一起參加，不知道從什麼時候起他們兩人會一起參加七夕祭典，第一次參加七夕祭典的時候，雪子是被交給卡卡西和伊魯卡照顧的時候，父母親還在的時候即使有參加也沒有太大的印象。

「咦？要穿這件浴衣嗎？」雪子收到一件凜送給她的衣服。

「嗯！七夕祭典那天要穿喔！這是照妳以前小時候的浴衣做的。」凜開心的把浴衣給雪子。

「好。」雪子當然沒有太大的意見。

「不過啊！小雪的頭髮要怎麼辦才好呢？」凜想到這件事就感到很苦惱。

「好了啦！小凜，小雪自己可以處理。」帶土看見這樣的情形苦笑。

「我想幫小雪打扮嘛！小雪打扮起來真的很可愛。」凜氣呼呼的樣子真的很可愛。

「不用了啦！我自己可以處理。」雪子很感謝凜幫自己打扮。

七夕當天雪子穿上凜給自己的浴衣，她站在鏡子面前看著身上的浴衣不知道要說什麼才好，花色跟自己以前穿的浴衣的花色是一樣的，穿在自己的身上很適合，只可惜當時自己的頭髮是短的。

雪子拿起梳子開始弄自己的頭髮，慢慢的把頭髮給梳開之後才盤起來，輕輕的妝扮自己，不需要上妝就很漂亮，只是要把首飾放在它們該在的位子上就好，記得帶上自己的小包包。

水門和玖辛奈看見雪子打扮好的樣子微笑，鳴人知道自家姐姐很漂亮，可是沒想到打扮起來會這樣漂亮，玖辛奈當然會稍微幫雪子看一下她的妝扮，對於女兒打扮起來很漂亮的樣子沒有多說什麼。

「果然小雪打扮起來很漂亮。」玖辛奈看著女兒微笑。

「真的很漂亮。」水門知道女兒比較像自己的親生母親。

「我和小鳴出去玩。」雪子笑笑的和自家父母親說。

「我們出去啦！」鳴人開心的和雪子一起出門。

當他們出去的時候馬上就遇見鼬和佐助，鳴人開心的和佐助一起出去玩，鼬看見雪子穿浴衣的樣子有些愣住，他已經好久沒有看見女友打扮的樣子，女友穿浴衣的樣子真的已經很久沒有看見。

看見男友愣住的樣子雪子笑笑的沒有多說什麼，只是開心的挽著對方的手一起去參加祭典，鼬牽著雪子的手一起過去祭典的會場，他們兩人已經好久沒有一起參加祭典。

和鳴人同期的女忍者看見鼬和雪子的到來差點沒有暴動，因為她們沒想過鳴人的姐姐雪子是那樣的漂亮，其他人看見只是聳肩，鳴人搖頭不想要多說什麼，自家姐姐的魅力真的無人能檔。

「吃吧！」鼬拿了一個丸子給雪子咬。

「嗯。」雪子乖乖的咬下一個丸子。

這樣的動作讓大家覺得很閃，卡卡西、伊魯卡、帶土和凜看見這樣的情形笑笑的沒有多說什麼，只是笑笑的看著那些孩子們，當然紅、阿斯瑪等人也是一樣，鼬和雪子感情很好。

雪子看見自己的好友小花的到來很開心，馬上揮揮手告訴她自己的位子，小花看見雪子馬上過去，兩個女人開心的說著最近的事情，他們的男友只能在旁邊陪著她們兩人。

鼬只是笑笑的看著這樣的情況，他記得自己第一次看見雪子穿浴衣的樣子是六歲那年的七夕祭典，短頭髮的雪子也是那樣的好看，現在當然更是漂亮，不管是哪時候的她都一樣。

「餓了？」鼬看著雪子笑笑的說著。

「嗯！我們去吃東西吧！」雪子伸出手和鼬一起去逛祭典。

「想吃什麼？」鼬喜歡牽著雪子的手。

「不知道呢！好像有很多很好吃的東西。」雪子想了想之後說出這句話。

他們兩人隨意的吃著好吃的東西，如同他們第一次逛七夕祭典的時候那樣，只是現在的心境和那時候有很大的不同，畢竟當初雪子是發生太多的事情，而現在世界和平他們可以好好的休息。

佐助和鳴人看見鼬和雪子的感情那樣好，打從小時候起他們就知道他們的感情很好，親密舉動不是那樣的避諱，其他人肯定會被閃到瞎掉，好在佐助和鳴人早已經習慣這樣。

七夕是有情人終成眷屬的日子，鼬和雪子很開心的參加這次的七夕祭典，至少他們兩人現在是心情經鬆的一起參加七夕祭典，畢竟經歷太多的事情之後他們好不容易盼來和平。

「想什麼？」鼬拿了章魚燒給雪子。

「沒什麼，只是覺得和平真好。」雪子笑笑的接下章魚燒。

聽見雪子說的話鼬沒有多說什麼，他知道自己是有麼期盼和平的到來，在這樣和平的國度當中可以一起參加七夕祭典，不需要擔心那麼多事情，或許這就是為什麼經過這麼多年再次牽起女友的手他會有這樣感動的原因。

或許未來的某一天他們會一家人一起參加這個祭典，會帶著屬於他們的孩子一起參加，不過此時的他們不去想那麼多，只想要好好的和對方一起參加完這次的祭典，開開心心的留下屬於他們之間的回憶。

多年之後再次看見女友穿上浴衣的瞬間，鼬覺得自己有再次心動的感覺，他到現在還記得當初自己見到她穿上浴衣的樣子是怎樣的感覺，因此當他再次見到的時候，那種心動的感覺又重新回來，雪子還是和以前一樣漂亮，就如同當初他見到她時那樣漂亮。END


	120. 盂蘭盆節(卡伊) 卡卡西生日賀文

9月15日天理花(Dahlia)

花語：華貴

花占卜：天生的貴族身分，自尊心重，不會輕易吐露真情，但渴望被人愛護，為找尋被愛而努力。您過於自我的性格，常常懷疑對方是否真心愛您，為了驗證而朝三暮四，再這樣下去難免會寂寞一輩子。

花箴言：被寵愛的人是天之驕子，亦容易成為寂寞者。

在木葉盂蘭盆節這天會舉行祭典，說好聽是讓大家玩樂的時候，實際上是要撫慰那些失去親人的人，順便安撫一下亡靈，畢竟這天是死者回到人世間的時候，舉行祭典就是要讓那些亡靈可以看見所愛的人過的很好。

對於盂蘭盆節卡卡西一向沒有太大的感覺，畢竟母親過世的時候他還太小，自然已經記不得母親的樣子，他知道佐久茂會在這天去祭拜自己最愛的妻子，伊魯卡則是對於這個節日很有感觸。

畢竟當年的九尾事件他的父母親是死在九尾手下的亡靈，因此每到了這天伊魯卡總是會分外想念自己的父母親，細細的品味童年的一切，他知道失去的不會再回來。

「今天是盂蘭盆節，有祭典。」伊魯卡看見卡卡西把鳴人抱在懷裡的樣子微笑。

「要一起參加嗎？」卡卡西對於帶著孩子們參加祭典這件事沒有太大的意見。

「嗯！一起參加也好。」伊魯卡笑笑的看著卡卡西。

「這下子可要幫小雪準備浴衣，不知道現在去拜託凜來不來得及？」卡卡西知道家裡的小女娃是該穿浴衣出門。

「小凜姊姊已經幫我準備好了，她今天有和帶土哥哥來過家裡。」雪子伸出雙手要伊魯卡抱她。

「這樣啊！準備好就出門吧！」伊魯卡把雪子抱在自己的懷裡。

家裡的孩子們剛好都是在愛撒嬌的年紀，卡卡西和伊魯卡交換手抱家裡的孩子們，對於雪子愛撒嬌的個性卡卡西沒有多說什麼，伊魯卡發現懷裡的鳴人有長大的趨勢，重量有稍微的增加許多。

他們穿著浴衣一起去參加祭典，這之間卡卡西會陪著伊魯卡去掃墓，然後才去祭典的會場，伊魯卡很感謝卡卡西這樣貼心，這樣小小貼心的舉動深得伊魯卡的歡心。

這時候雪子也會乖乖的下來雙手合十的祭拜，之後卡卡西也會帶著她和鳴人去祭拜他們的祖母，讓伊魯卡安靜的和父母親對話，直到時間差不多他們才會一起去祭典。

「如果奶奶還活著，是不是可以看到小鳴？是不是就不會發生九尾攻擊村子？這樣伊魯卡哥哥的爸爸媽媽也會在。」雪子祭拜完後牽著卡卡西的手一起走。

「不知道呢！或許聖心大人在的話，很多事情都不會發生。」卡卡西握著這雙小小的手不知道要怎麼說。

「小雪怎麼這麼說呢！世界上沒有如果，很多事情都是上天註定好的，沒有什麼好埋怨的。」伊魯卡蹲下來平行的看著雪子的眼睛。

「可是伊魯卡哥哥很傷心，我希望哥哥不要傷心難過。」雪子是個很體貼人的孩子。

「傷心難過是難免的，可是啊！要是沒有發生這些事情，我怎麼可能會遇到小雪、小鳴和卡卡西呢！」伊魯卡笑笑的摸著雪子的頭。

「一樣會遇到，大家都是村子裡的人…」雪子抓著自己的浴衣下擺不知道要怎麼反駁伊魯卡。

「但是我們不會住在一起，是各自過各自的生活。」伊魯卡摸著雪子的臉頰要她不要去想太多。

聽見這句話雪子的眼睛聚集淚水，努力的不讓淚水掉下來，她知道自己很喜歡現在這個家，但是她也很希望當初什麼事情都沒發生，或是她心愛的奶奶還在，這樣的話大家會比現在還要幸福快樂，至少她和弟弟不會被迫和父母親分開。

伊魯卡看見這樣的情形默默的把雪子抱在懷裡，任由她在自己的懷裡哭泣，卡卡西看見這樣的情形也不打算阻止，畢竟他們都知道家裡的女娃兒是那樣的貼心，就是太過貼心才會這樣想。

等到雪子平復情緒之後，卡卡西把鳴人交給伊魯卡抱，自己則是抱起雪子和伊魯卡一起去祭典的會場，靠在卡卡西的懷裡雪子一聲不吭，安安靜靜的和卡卡西、伊魯卡到會場。

「今年人還是很多呢！」伊魯卡看見會場人很多的樣子苦笑。

「是啊！這下子可不能放小雪下來走了。」卡卡西對此感到很無奈。

盂蘭盆節這天是緬懷逝去親人的日子，大家多多少少難免會有一些悲傷的情緒，即使是早熟的孩子還是不能理解這些情緒，這點卡卡西和伊魯卡很清楚，因此他們不願意讓孩子們去承擔那麼多。

如果可以他們是希望雪子和鳴人可以安穩的長大，平平安安的度過這一生，能的話盡量不讓他們經歷過自己經歷過的一切，好好的安穩長大就好，這是他們希望的事情。

「小雪，很多事情妳現在無法理解，我們也不希望妳太早就理解。」卡卡西很認真的告訴懷裡的女娃兒。

「所以啊！不要再說那些話，很多事情老天自有安排。」伊魯卡微笑的看著雪子。

「嗯，我知道了。」雪子聽見他們說的話乖乖的點頭。

喪親之痛真的很痛，或許這是一般人都無法懂的痛，可是伊魯卡知道失去的東西再也回不來，老天對他很不錯，讓他遇到一生的伴侶卡卡西，以及雪子和鳴人這兩個可愛的小孩。

每到了盂蘭盆節這天伊魯卡多少還是會覺得很不舒服，會懷念自己已經逝去的父母親，可是他更珍惜和卡卡西以及兩個孩子在一起的時間，對他來說內心的空洞已經被他們填補，不需要擔心太多。

伊魯卡覺得能和卡卡西相知相惜的過一生，這是老天彌補他的一切，他知道這輩子他是放不開卡卡西的手，會一直和他在一起直到壽終正寢的那一天，誰叫他是那樣的愛他。END


	121. 只穿領帶(卡伊) 伊魯卡生日賀文

5月26日橄欖(Olive)

花語：和平

花占卜：您是一個和平大使，經常帶給人歡樂和安詳，與您相處的人都樂意親近您，這是您精神上的最大回報。但您有時也會感到空虛和心身疲憊，雖然如此，千萬別放棄您的使命。

花箴言：盡力地燃亮別人，這就是您的愛。

卡卡西和伊魯卡在木葉學園當中教書，所以他們會習慣穿著西裝，有時候在假日的時候卡卡西會故意用某些方式來增進他們之間的情趣，伊魯卡對此感到很傷腦筋也不知道該說什麼。

對於自家伴侶的惡趣味伊魯卡即使想要阻止也根本阻止不了，因為當自己想要阻止的時候卡卡西已經開始無法讓他阻止，對此只好這樣繼續下去，而且最後自己也會沉迷在那片情慾的海底中。

「果然只打領帶不穿衣服的伊魯卡很好看呢！」卡卡西摸著伊魯卡的腰身。

「身材沒你的好。」伊魯卡知道自己沒有健身的習慣，只是偶爾會運動一下。

「這樣的身材我很滿意，尤其是這裡。」卡卡西把手往後面摸，輕輕的拍打一下伊魯卡的臀部。

「卡卡西！」這樣的動作讓伊魯卡感到很害羞，他沒想到卡卡西竟然會做出這樣的動作來。

「呵呵！伊魯卡，這裡已經舉起來了。」卡卡西輕柔的撫摸著屬於伊魯卡的私密處。

「那還不是因為你的關係……」因為卡卡西的動作讓伊魯卡已經說不出話來。

「真的是我的關係嗎？親愛的伊魯卡。」卡卡西繼續撫摸伊魯卡的私密處。

「啊…哈…」伊魯卡已經說不出話來只能呻吟。

看見伊魯卡已經因為自己的關係而陷入情慾當中的樣子卡卡西很滿意，要做這件事情他當然要把所有的前戲都做好，不然他家的伊魯卡一定會感到很不舒服，他可不想要這樣子。

當他緩緩進入伊魯卡的體內的時候，看見伊魯卡的表情很享受，他喜歡看伊魯卡這樣的表情，今天故意只能伊魯卡裸體打領帶，這是多麼吸引自己，果然還是只有伊魯卡會這樣吸引自己。

伊魯卡可以感受到卡卡西釋放在自己的體內，感受到卡卡西釋放在自己體內伊魯卡沒有多說什麼，每次性愛之後卡卡西總是會幫自己清理乾淨，這點他一點也不擔心。

「唔…卡卡西…」伊魯卡已經有點累了。

「好好睡吧！我會清理乾淨的。」卡卡西親吻伊魯卡的臉頰。

「好累…」伊魯卡覺得每次性愛過後真的很累。

「呵呵。」卡卡西把伊魯卡抱進浴室當中清洗。

清理乾淨之後卡卡西把伊魯卡放在床上，今天好不容易得逞，讓伊魯卡願意玩這樣的情趣，這樣的生活情趣可以調適他們之間乏味的生活，偶爾性愛之間果然需要調劑一下。

卡卡西偶爾喜歡玩一些角色扮演，對此伊魯卡沒有太大的意見，即使想要推辭卡卡西還是有辦法讓伊魯卡聽話，不過事後自己肯定要清理乾淨才可以，不然的話對方肯定會生氣。

只是今天好像不小心把伊魯卡操到累壞了，看見這樣的情形卡卡西當然乖乖的讓伊魯卡好好休息，最近他已經很久沒有休息，忙碌的教師生活讓伊魯卡最近有點難以休息，卡卡西看見後當然很心疼。

「嗯？醒了？」卡卡西可以感受到懷裡的人有些動靜。

「現在幾點？」伊魯卡的聲音有些沙啞。

「晚餐時間，要繼續睡嗎？」卡卡西喜歡摸伊魯卡的頭髮。

「想吃點東西。」伊魯卡慢慢的清醒過來。

「我去叫外賣。」卡卡西在伊魯卡的額頭落下一吻。

「好。」伊魯卡緩緩的起床。

卡卡西先下床去叫外賣，伊魯卡穿好衣服之後去找他，假日有時間他們一定會做這件事，早已經習慣這樣的生活，伊魯卡不會去想太多，生活之間偶爾有些情趣可以調劑一下乏味的生活。

在等待外面的時間卡卡西和伊魯卡只是坐下來沒多說什麼，疲累的伊魯卡在半夢半醒之間靠在卡卡西的肩膀上，看見這樣的情形卡卡西只是笑笑的沒有多說什麼，既然這樣就讓他好好休息。

這時候他會拿起一本書來看，直到收到外賣之後他們兩人才開始吃起今天的餐點，看見是自己喜歡的餐點伊魯卡總算醒了過來，開始和卡卡西一起用餐，兩人一起用餐真的很幸福。

「真好吃。」伊魯卡笑笑的說著。

「這家的東西還是很好吃。」卡卡西也很喜歡吃這家的餐點。

「怪不得你很喜歡叫這家的外賣。」伊魯卡很清楚卡卡西的口味。

「因為很好吃，而且你也很喜歡。」卡卡西笑笑的看著伊魯卡。

用餐過後伊魯卡起身收拾餐盤，卡卡西看見這樣的情形也一起幫忙，他們總是會在用餐過後一起收拾東西，伊魯卡知道卡卡西總是捨不得自己勞累，因此才會一起動手幫忙。

卡卡西很高興今天可以和伊魯卡發生關係，每到假日卡卡西總是會想盡辦法拐伊魯卡和自己做愛，平常的時間他們兩人很難有時間來做愛，除非他們兩人第二天沒有課。

伊魯卡不清楚卡卡西到底在想什麼，卡卡西可是會在下次假日的時候想要怎樣拐他一起做愛，不過現在和伊魯卡好好的休息，至於下次要用什麼方式或是姿勢，那就是下次的事情。END


	122. 巷子裡迅速的手活(寧鹿)鹿丸生日賀文

9月22日小判草(QuakingGrass)

花語：興奮

花占卜：您是一位好辯論、易激動的人，您喜愛熱鬧，有時會得意忘形，樂極生悲，事後後悔不已。雖然您的理解能力很高，但處事衝動，久缺周詳的計劃，難有好結果，尤其是感情，愛是需要互諒互讓，不是聽您說道理的。

花箴言：激動時需要深呼吸，紓緩激動的情緒。

寧次和鹿丸是交往許久的伴侶，他們之間很少有激情般的火花產生，大多都是平平淡淡的過去，即使偶爾有激情也是會在家裡處理，他們不會在外面讓其他人看見自己的窘境。

只是這天很不一樣，他們兩人喝了一點小酒，為了想要快速回家，自然是走小巷子回家，畢竟現在這時候用飛簷走壁的方式回去，肯定會吵醒一大群人，看見這樣的情形他們決定漫步回去。

在巷子之間想人摩擦生熱，加上剛剛喝了一點小酒有些醉意，本來不以為意的兩人感受到自己身體的變化，看見這裡又是小巷子，昏暗無人會過來，因此聰明的寧次想要在這裡解決，鹿丸也意識到對方的意思，沒多說什麼。

「鹿丸，你有感覺了？」寧次突然上前擁抱自己最愛的人。

「剛剛喝了一點小酒，現在又是這樣的情況，會沒有嗎？」鹿丸乖乖的承認自己早已經有了慾望。

「說的也是。」寧次笑笑的看著自己最愛的人。

「你要在這裡解決？」鹿丸沒想到寧次會想要這樣做。

「簡單的用手解決，這樣不需要太多的時間，你可要注意呻吟的聲音。」寧次說的話對鹿丸來說是惡魔的話語。

「你這樣說我還真難辦到，真是麻煩，就算這裡很偏僻也是一樣。」鹿丸聽見寧次說的話只有妥協。

寧次開始把手伸入鹿丸的褲子裡面，開始用手撫摸他的私密處，這樣的刺激差點讓鹿丸叫了出來，但是一想到這裡是住宅區，鹿丸馬上就忍了下來，他不得不說寧次的撫摸方式真的讓他感覺到很舒服。

鹿丸只能靠在寧次的身邊咬著他的衣服，不然舒服的感覺會讓他忍不住想要呻吟起來，不得不說寧次的手法真的很老練，每次在做愛的時候鹿丸總是會被他先弄到發洩出來，對方再用自己發洩的精液當成潤滑劑。

看見鹿丸愉快的表情寧次開始親吻他，自己手上的動作當然沒有停下來，只是越是這樣自己也越來越想要做這件事，看樣子只在巷子裡撫摸對方無法滿足他們兩人，看見這樣的情形寧次馬上把鹿丸抱回家。

「果然，忍不住了。」寧次把鹿丸放在床上脫去他的褲子，開始替對方口交。

「啊…哈…寧次…」在家裡鹿丸總算可以好好呻吟。

聽見鹿丸的呻吟聲寧次真的忍不住，脫下自己的褲子拿出自己的慾望開始開發他的後穴，當然有先用潤滑劑開拓對方的後穴，自己才開始緩慢的進入他的體內，鹿丸把腳放在寧次的脖子上，看著對方用力的抽差。

這樣他才滿意的閉上眼睛想受對方帶給自己的快感，無止盡的呻吟聲讓寧次知道鹿丸是有多麼的舒服，讓他不得不加快自己的動作來滿足他，這中間當然也有撫摸他敏感的地方，甚至會親吻他。

直到兩人雙雙達到高潮前，他們是那樣的享受這場突如其來的性愛，達到高潮後的兩人早已經疲累不堪，有些精疲力盡，寧次還是抱起鹿丸進入浴室當中沖洗，畢竟他們都很不喜歡這樣黏膩的感覺。

「好累，難得看見你會突然發情。」鹿丸感受到寧次還在自己的體內。

「大概是今天喝了小酒的關係。」寧次知道酒精果然會帶給自己一些影響。

「看到你的另外一面讓我很訝異。」和寧次一起泡在熱水裡的鹿丸微笑的說。

「是嗎？沒想到會展現這一面給你看。」寧次沒想到自己會展現出這一面來。

「也沒什麼不好的。」鹿丸主動親吻寧次。

當他們兩人忘我的親吻時，寧次依舊故意撫摸鹿丸的敏感點，似乎想要接下去的樣子，聰明的鹿丸當然知道對方的意思，沒有阻止也沒有說什麼，反而是刻意縱容對方繼續下去。

現在他們沒有在乎那麼多，因為他們知道今天的慾望是那樣的想要，不會輕易的就解決，況且這絕對不是酒精的影響，而是好多天沒有碰觸對方的後遺症，對於寧次的想要鹿丸也無法多說什麼。

身為木葉要角的他們有很多事情要忙，有時候可以說是聚少離多，因此他們自然會把握機會好好的和對方在一起，因此今天竟然有想要和對方發生關係的想法，他們自然不會放過。

「果然對你是那樣的慾求不滿。」寧次知道自己是有多麼的喜歡眼前的人。

「那就表示我真的對你很有吸引力。」鹿丸不得不說對方的技巧真的很好。

「那是當然的。」寧次開始動了起來。

「啊…哈…嗯…」這樣的情形鹿丸只能呻吟不能說什麼。

「你真棒，鹿丸。」寧次可以感受到對方不想要輕易放過自己。

在浴室當中發生關係已經不是第一次，他們早已經習慣這樣的情形，整個發洩過後寧次會幫鹿丸清洗身體，然後再抱他回去床上睡覺，這次的性愛果然用到很多的體力，讓他們兩人覺得自己真的疲累不堪。

躺在床上的兩人很快就睡去，寧次抱著鹿丸睡覺，似乎不喜歡他脫離自己的懷抱，而鹿丸也沒有多說什麼，只是乖乖的躺在寧次的身邊睡覺，有對方在身邊自己也會感到很安心。

畢竟他們還是要聽到對方的心跳聲他們才會安心，忍者是個隨時都會死去的職業，每次出任務的時候他們總是需要提心吊膽，儘管他們知曉對方的實力不弱也是一樣，畢竟要擔心的事情還是很多。

身為文官的鹿丸出任務的時間當然不會比寧次還要多，但是偶爾也是要出任務解決那些討人厭的難題，因此他們自然會擔心對方出任務的情形，畢竟怎麼說都是自己最愛的人，少了對方他們可是一點也受不了。END


	123. 男朋友(寧鹿)寧次生日賀文

7月3日白罌粟(Poppy)

花語：遺忘

花占卜：您不太會專注在某一事情上，但凡事都想試試看，結果要緊的事情反而忽略了，加上記性不好，處事難有完滿。您對愛情不可太疏忽大意，亦不可操之過急，否則愛情來到的時候自己捉不住，怪誰呢？

花箴言：愛一個人不可捉緊他，也不可放縱他。

日向寧次有個很聰明的男朋友，奈良鹿丸，不過他們兩人交往的事情沒有幾個人知曉，低調的兩人似乎不是在乎那麼多，就算沒人知道他們也覺得無所謂，對他們來說太多人知道也很麻煩。

不過他們身邊的朋友自然知道他們兩人有在交往，佐助和鳴人早在他們一開始交往的時候就知道，至於其他人知不知曉他們不是那樣的在意，寧次和鹿丸本來就不在意那麼多。

「寧次有交往的人嗎？」聽見同組的天天問自己，寧次差點不知道要怎樣回答。

「有。」寧次還是乖乖的回答自己的同組好友。

「咦？寧次有交往的人，什麼時候交往的啊？」小李聽見寧次有交往的人感到很訝異。

寧次沒有回答自己的隊友，對於自己是跟誰交往這點他一點也不想要告訴其他人，畢竟鹿丸大概也不希望把他們的戀情曝光給大家知道，天天和小李見到寧次沒有說他們也沒多問。

有些事情寧次不太愛告訴他們，更何況是扯到隱私的事情更是不會告訴大家，早已經知曉寧次個性的他們自然不會多問，天天和小李雖然很好奇也沒打算去多問，不然的話寧次可是會跟他們生氣。

天天和小李大概也猜出來是誰，可是他們還是不確定他們兩人是否有交往，最近常常看見鹿丸來找寧次，或許他們兩人真的是在交往，畢竟很常看見他們兩人走在一起。  
「鹿丸，要一起去吃飯嗎？」寧次在中午的時候去找鹿丸。

「好。」就算覺得很麻煩鹿丸還是會跟寧次一起去吃飯。

「你如果不好好進食的話，伯母肯定會生氣。」寧次知道鹿丸一向覺得連吃飯都很麻煩。

「總覺得不管做什麼都很麻煩。」鹿丸就是覺得不管做什麼事情都很麻煩。

「你只是懶，我只好盯著你乖乖吃飯。」寧次對於自己的男朋友很懶這件事實在是不知道要說什麼才好。

「和你一起吃飯就覺得還好。」鹿丸其實很喜歡和寧次一起吃飯。

天天和小李看見他們兩人在一起的樣子不是很訝異，果然就像是他們兩人猜測的一樣，他們兩人是真的是在交往，對於寧次和鹿丸在交往並不是什麼訝異的事情，他們兩人很適合在一起。

佐助和鳴人回到木葉村後看見寧次和鹿丸在一起沒有多說什麼，只是乖乖的回報自己任務的資訊後就去吃飯，中午吃飯時間到了他們要去吃飯，尤其是已經在外面混太久鳴人已經想念一樂拉麵。

鹿丸看見他們回來揮手和鳴人打招呼，然後和寧次一起去吃飯，他們兩人去了一家還不錯的餐廳吃飯，這家餐廳是寧次挑選的餐廳，鹿丸對此沒有太大的意見，雖然他比較想要去一樂拉麵，因為可以和鳴人聊天。

「等下去找佐助和鳴人好了。」鹿丸突然告訴寧次。

「好。」寧次當然沒有太大的意見。

「我以為你會反對。」鹿丸很訝異寧次竟然會答應。

「我知道你想要找鳴人聊天，沒什麼好反對。」寧次雖然會想要反對也沒辦法。

有這樣體貼自己的男友鹿丸當然很高興，其實在某些方面寧次真的很體貼鹿丸，只要他想要做的事情寧次都會讓鹿丸去做，似乎只要他開心對方就會很高興，這點讓鹿丸很感動。

吃過中餐之後寧次和鹿丸去找佐助和鳴人，鳴人看見他們的到來很訝異，鹿丸熟門熟路的進入佐助和鳴人的家中，和鳴人一起討論許多事情，佐助和寧次也不好去打擾他們。

寧次看見這樣的情形雖然很不爽但是他也無法多說什麼，鹿丸和鳴人是有很重要的事情要談論，自己不可以去打擾那麼多，佐助反而是一臉淡定的不去想那麼多，拿起卷軸來看。

「鳴人，你這次的任務執行的怎樣？」鹿丸劈頭就問鳴人任務的情況。

「沒有什麼太大的問題，但是佐助覺得有些地方很奇怪。」鳴人老實的回答鹿丸。

「很不尋常嗎？你對這次的任務有什麼看法？」鹿丸很直接了當的問鳴人。

「有什麼看法嗎？覺得太過怪異。」鳴人還是把自己的感覺給說出來。

鹿丸思考了一下之後沒有多說什麼，這次的任務鳴人要出去前有告訴自己覺得很奇怪，不然的話以自己的個性是不會來打擾他們，他決定把這個疑問帶回去和寧次一起商討看看。

回到自己和寧次同居的家，鹿丸把所有的事情告訴對方，聽見鹿丸的說法寧次也開始皺眉，因為類似的任務自己也有出過，那個任務也是讓自己感到很詭異，這樣怪異的任務大家似乎都有接到。

這也怪不得鹿丸會覺得很奇怪，才會去找鳴人一起商量，四代火影沒有說話讓大家覺得很奇怪，或許火影大人本來就有自己的打算，因此他們才決定自己小心的調查。

「我想，暫時先不要去想太多，畢竟火影大人還沒開口。」寧次知道鹿丸的煩惱在哪裡。

「我也清楚，所以只想要暗地調查。」鹿丸當然知道寧次的意思。

「別擔心，事情一定會迎刃而解。」寧次握住鹿丸的手給他勇氣。

鹿丸真心的覺得有寧次這樣好的男朋友，自己真的不需要擔心太多，他相信這件事一定可以迎刃而解，現在好好的低調調查就好，其他的事情先不要擔心那麼多，至少不管怎樣寧次一直都會陪在自己的身邊。END


	124. 渡進嘴的一口菸(佐鳴)佐助生日賀文

7月23日玫瑰(York&LancasterRose)

花語：溫暖

花占卜：您博愛的精神、善良的心，溫暖了周圍的人，如果您在理性上可以再進一步，那就更加完美了。您有很多追求者，但對待愛情千萬不要博愛，要小心選擇結婚對象。

花箴言：擇偶要小心，千萬不要引發一場玫瑰戰爭啊。

佐助有菸癮這件事鳴人很清楚，但是他不會在鳴人的面前抽菸，因為鳴人不喜歡佐助抽菸，而且鳴人真的不喜歡菸味，因此佐助抽菸後會盡量不去靠近他，佐助不喜歡看鳴人皺眉的樣子。

鳴人躺在床上滾來滾去，發現身邊的人不在自己的身邊，看樣子又去陽台上抽菸，他真的很不喜歡佐助抽菸，真誠的希望他可以戒菸，可惜每次對佐助說但是對方卻從沒有動作。

想到這件事鳴人乾脆躺在床上不想起床，他討厭聞到菸味，佐助當然知道自然不會抽菸過後靠近自己，可是就算自己不喜歡對方卻還是不願意戒菸，這點讓他感到很挫敗。

「生氣了？寶貝。」佐助回到床上看見鳴人似乎不太高興的樣子，然後把人撈到自己的懷裡。

「你又去抽菸，我當然不高興。」鳴人聞到菸味就不想要靠近佐助，很想要推開佐助。

看見這樣的情形佐助露出笑容，然後故意親吻鳴人，對方感受到他的親吻，發現到這傢伙抽菸過後沒去洗澡，自己聞到菸味以及覺得嘴巴裡都是他渡進的菸味，鳴人差點沒把佐助給踢下床。

親吻過後佐助看見鳴人不高興的樣子微笑，他的寶貝戀人就像一隻貓一樣馬上跳離自己，對方不高興的看著自己讓他不知道要說什麼，畢竟自己好像每次都和她說要戒菸，但是到現在從沒有過。

鳴人沒有生氣也沒有怎樣，只是下床去洗臉清醒一下自己，打算等下去書房看書，暫時不想要和佐助在一起，進入浴室之後他看著鏡子裡的自己，突然有種很累的感覺。

「不睡覺想要去哪裡？」佐助看見鳴人進入浴室當中的樣子感到很疑惑。

「我是想睡覺，但是我討厭菸味，你身上有味道。」鳴人露出很無奈的表情，看著佐助的眼神讓人不知道要說什麼。

「去躺床，我洗好過後就去陪你。」佐助看見這樣的情形只好妥協。

「你啊！到底有沒有把我的話放在心裡？」鳴人看見這樣的情形只想要嘆氣。

佐助當然知道鳴人的意思，自己的菸癮已經有段時間，和他在一起已經很久沒有抽菸，可是偶爾還是會犯，就算自己很努力在克制，對方也很努力在忍耐，總有一天會變成引爆點。

菸癮這種習慣本來就很難戒掉，佐助當然知道鳴人對此感到很不喜歡，看見對方這樣不喜歡，他也只能努力戒掉這個菸癮，不然哪天鳴人真的會離開自己，誰叫鳴人真的很不喜歡自己抽菸。

鳴人躺在床上沒有多說什麼，對於佐助會抽菸這件事他在交往之前就已經知道，儘管自己沒有要求他一定要戒菸，對方也盡量避免在自己的面前抽菸，已經很努力配合他，這次是否做的太過份。

『這次好像太過份了一點。』鳴人抱著棉被不知道要說什麼才好。

佐助爬上床準備抱自己最愛的人，可是鳴人卻技術性的閃開，不想要和他有肢體接觸，看見這樣的情形佐助也不好多說什麼，只是乖乖的不去抱他，看樣子對方真的在生氣。

第二天早上他們從沒有說昨天晚上的話題，鳴人也沒刻意去提起那麼多，當然也沒拒絕佐助的擁抱和親吻，可是卻也看得出來鳴人有些不高興，只是不想要和佐助吵架才沒有多說什麼。

安靜的吃著早餐他們兩人無話可說，然後他們兩人就出門去上班，但是可以感覺的出來佐助和鳴人正在冷戰，對此佐助想要說什麼卻沒有辦法說什麼，因為對方不想要和他說話。

「今天不去和佐助吃飯？」伊魯卡看見鳴人無精打采的樣子有些擔心。

「我不想和佐助在一起，好累……」鳴人看著杯子裡面的冰塊不知道要怎麼說。

「要跟我說說嗎？」伊魯卡摸摸鳴人的頭。

「我不知道要怎麼說，只是覺得心好累。」鳴人很努力的在整理自己的情感。

伊魯卡摸摸鳴人的頭，要他不要去想太多，他相信鳴人可以會整理好自己的感情，應該是不需要太過擔心，他大概也知道鳴人和佐助是為了什麼事情鬧彆扭，他們會想辦法溝通，不需要太過擔心。

佐助下班之後過來書店找鳴人，因為剛剛有抽菸的關係決定先站在外頭等他，看見自己最寶貝的愛人正在忙碌的樣子，佐助有種不知道要說什麼的感覺，似乎自己好像帶給他很大的壓力。

或許自己真的該戒菸，不能老是讓自己最愛的人遠離自己，儘管鳴人嘴上沒有說什麼，可是佐助知道他真的很不高興，不高興到不知道是否要繼續在一起，這點他可以感覺的出來。

「佐助，來了怎麼不進來？」伊魯卡看見佐助後說出這句話。

「剛剛有抽菸，進去的話鳴人聞到味道肯定會生氣。」佐助苦笑的說出這句話。

「已經沒味道了，進來吧！」伊魯卡微笑的看著佐助。

「好。」佐助點頭後進入書店。

鳴人看見佐助沒有多說什麼，只是看了他一眼之後就繼續去忙，對方下班了自己可還沒下班，書店的打烊時間還有一段時間，每次佐助先下班一定會過來自己這邊來等他。

等到書店打烊後，鳴人和佐助一起回家，這中間他們兩人沒有說什麼話，即使想要說話他們也不知道要說什麼，只是安靜的一起回家，兩人面對面的吃著晚餐也沒有說什麼話。

「鳴人，我……」佐助想要說什麼。

「佐助，我不該干預你的習慣，但是我真的無法接受，所以……」鳴人把自己的感情整理好之後決定和對方說。

「要分居還是分手？」佐助知道鳴人想要說的話。

「我們分手好了，既然習慣不一樣、個性也不合，與其這樣冷戰或是吵架，不如分開比較好。」鳴人儘管很捨不得但是還是狠下心來。

佐助聽見鳴人說的話後很震驚，他知道對方很不捨，一定不想要分開，可是他知道鳴人不想要勉強自己，勉強自己去習慣他的習慣，他們兩人內心當中很難過，佐助看見鳴人低下頭似乎想要哭，只是很努力的在忍住。

鳴人知道自己明明就很喜歡佐助，可是無法適應他老是抽菸這點，與其這樣痛苦下去不如分手，單獨一個人痛苦下去也無所謂，畢竟沒有人可以改變另外一個人的習慣，既然無法適應就分開。

看見鳴人哭的樣子佐助真的很不捨，他只能上前把人抱在懷裡，他不知道要怎樣去安慰自己最愛的人，如果自己不下定決心戒菸，對方肯定會真的離開他，而自己完全無法挽留。

「鳴人，給我一點時間，三個月，如果戒不掉，你要離開我，我不會挽留你。」佐助很艱難的說出這句話。

「笨蛋佐助，你知道嗎？要說出分手這句話，我真的很難過，你真的是大笨蛋一個！」鳴人淚眼婆娑的大罵佐助。

佐助用力的擁抱鳴人，自己說什麼都不想要離開他，不想要和他分手，既然對方這樣討厭自己抽菸，那麼自己就真的要好好戒菸，不要讓對方感到不高興，誰叫自己真的很愛他。

鳴人哭的很傷心難過的樣子佐助很不捨，交往之後鳴人很少要求自己要改變什麼，而自己也是一樣，但是對於抽菸這件事鳴人很介意，但即使很介意也沒有多說什麼，吵過太多次也讓兩人疲累不已。

佐助這次下定決心後一定會讓鳴人刮目相看，不會讓自己最愛的人傷心難過，誰叫自己真的很愛他，根本無法想像和他分開的畫面，所以不管怎麼說他都會做到，因為他是那樣的愛他。END


	125. 盂蘭盆節(佐鳴)鳴人生日賀文

10月10日甜瓜(Melon)

花語：飽食

花占卜：您具有豐富的想像力，適合從事創作的行業，但做事不夠果斷，有時眼白白地錯失良機。對於此您似乎不太在意，您對自己已擁有的條件非常滿意，只要盡心發掘想像空間，凡事皆可順利，您的生活亦豐衣足食。

花箴言：做人果斷些，可以斷絕一些無謂的事非。

木葉的盂蘭盆節會舉行祭典，鳴人小時候會和卡卡西、伊魯卡以及自己的姊姊雪子一起參加，但是他們會先去祭拜伊魯卡的父母親、卡卡西的母親以及他們的祖母，這是他們例行的慣例。

長大後鳴人也會去參加祭典，但是去參加祭典前會去祭拜祖父母，佐助會陪著他一起過去，這天是人家說死者回到生者的世界當中的日子，也是去祭拜祖先的好日子。

對於佐助會陪著自己一起去掃墓這件事鳴人一點也不意外，他們會一起去參加祭典，只是這之前鳴人會想要過來看看已經過往的人們，這是他對於他們的懷念，一種任何都無法替代的情感。

「小時候姊姊總是會說，如果奶奶在的話，我們是不是不會和爸媽分開，伊魯卡哥哥的家人就不會過世之類的話。」鳴人把花束放好之後想起很久以前的事情。

「那僅僅只是如果，是不可能會發生的事情。」一向實事求是的佐助對於這種論點不太贊同。

「所以才說是如果，因為不會發生，但這也是姐姐對伊魯卡哥哥的貼心。」鳴人怎麼會不知道雪子的心思。

「有時候發生壞事之後帶來的事情並不一定是壞事，也許是好事也說不定。」佐助對此不知道要怎麼說。

「伊魯卡哥哥說，沒有發生九尾事件的話，他不會認識我們，不會和卡卡西哥哥相戀，所以壞事過後一定會有好事發生。」鳴人露出好看的笑容。

佐助看見這樣的情形沒有多說什麼，只是牽起他的手一起過去祭典的會場，他知道現在鳴人的心情很複雜，只是對方沒有說出口，鳴人很開心對方沒有多問，這是佐助的貼心。

雖然佐助看起來酷酷的，可是就某些方面來說是很貼心的人，這點和他交往的鳴人很清楚，在某些方面鳴人真的很開心佐助是這樣的好，他也很高興和他在一起，所以他很喜歡和佐助在一起。

來到祭典的會場，看見大家開心的樣子鳴人露出好看的笑容，佐助看見鳴人的笑容沒有多說什麼，只是微笑的和他一起與其他人交流，小櫻看見他們的到來當然很高興，畢竟是自己的隊友。

「佐助、鳴人，這裡、這裡！」小櫻揮揮手告訴他們自己在哪裡。

「小櫻！」看見女性隊友揮手的樣子鳴人和佐助馬上過去。

「我還以為你們不來呢！一直都沒看到你們的身影。」小櫻很擔心他們兩人不過來參加祭典。

「不會不來，盂蘭盆節的祭典很好玩呢！我很喜歡參加。」鳴人很喜歡參加盂蘭盆節的祭典。

小櫻聽見鳴人說的話微笑，不過看見佐助沒有多說話她不知道要怎麼辦才好，因為很多時候只有鳴人說話佐助才會搭理，佐助看見自家戀人和女性隊友聊天的樣子當然沒有插話，只是把注意力放在其他的地方。

不過可以看的出來他們兩人的手沒有鬆開，佐助和鳴人的手總是會牽在一起，不會輕易的鬆開，看的出來他們兩人的感情真的很好，這點小櫻很忌妒，因為他們兩人的牽絆讓人無法介入。

小櫻是那樣的喜歡佐助，看見他們兩人的感情真的很好，讓她非常的忌妒，想要介入卻發現一點也無法介入，佐助和鳴人從沒有發現這點，沒有發現小櫻想要介入他們。

「佐助，我餓了，我們去買東西吃吧！」鳴人突然轉過頭來告訴佐助。

「你想要吃什麼？」聽見對方說肚子餓佐助馬上問對方。

「不知道，一起去看看吧！」鳴人不確定自己想要吃什麼。

「好。」佐助當然沒有什麼意見。

鳴人笑笑的和小櫻告別，然後和佐助一起去攤位上買東西吃，很多攤子上有很多人鳴人喜歡吃的東西，佐助當然知道對方很難抉擇，看見這樣的情形他沒有多說什麼，主動去幫他買他想要吃的東西。

拿到自己想要吃的東西鳴人很開心，看見這樣的情形佐助當然很高興，只要鳴人開心他就會很開心，對他來說鳴人開心才是最重要的事情，其他的事情就不是那樣的重要。

他們兩人開心的牽著手逛著祭典，鳴人很喜歡和自己喜歡的人一起過來逛祭典，從小到大他都很喜歡逛祭典，小時候會牽著卡卡西或是伊魯卡的手，現在是牽著佐助的手。

「你很喜歡逛祭典？」佐助看見鳴人開心的樣子問。

「佐助不喜歡嗎？」鳴人對此感到很好奇。

「還好，以前會和哥哥、爸媽一起過來逛。」佐助對於小時候的事情是有些懷念，他真的很喜歡和鼬一起來逛祭典。

「我喜歡的是和自己的喜歡的人一起來逛，因為這是很幸福的事情。」鳴人露出好看的笑容。

佐助聽見鳴人說的話知道他的意思，的確和自己喜歡的人一起來逛祭典真的很好玩，加上卡卡西和伊魯卡又很寵愛他，每次都會任他愛怎麼玩就怎麼玩，雪子也不會去阻止自己。

在佐助的內心當中可以和鳴人一起來逛祭典真的很幸福，至少可以牽著自己最喜歡的人的手一起逛是很幸福的事情，以前小時候是和自己的家人一起逛，現在是和自己最喜歡的人一起逛，這是多麼幸福的事情，

鳴人覺得以後每年都要和佐助一起來逛盂蘭盆節的祭典，當然這之前自己要先去掃墓才可以，相信佐助對於這點不會這樣介意，相信佐助也會有跟自己同樣的心情，這是很幸福的事情。END


	126. 任務(佐鳴)

身為火影的鳴人不能再像以前一樣乖乖的出任務，只能待在村子裡面處理事情，這點認知鳴人還是有的，可是對他來說這樣卻是非常痛苦的一件事情，要他乖乖的在村子裡面批改公文實在不是他的個性。

這時候佐助和鹿丸其中之一會監督他，絕對不會讓他輕易的逃掉，儘管如此鳴人偶爾還是會翹班一下，常常會讓人傷腦筋，不知道要怎樣把這傢伙給抓回來，畢竟火影真的很忙。

火影這份工作真的很忙，忙到常常很難有分身處理其他的事情，但是有時候鳴人會擔心佐助，而偷偷用影分身和佐助出任務，有些事情也是會用影分身去處理所有的事情。

「好想要和佐助一起出任務。」鳴人一邊哀怨一邊批公文。

「這次佐助是出S級任務，你就算想要去也不能去。」鹿丸知道鳴人很想溜出去。

「我可以用影分身和他一起去！」鳴人想到方法後開心的說。

「小心累死你，這幾天工作很多，你已經用很多的影分身了。」鹿丸知道鳴人的查克拉雖然很多，但是人還是會有累壞的時候。

「最近事情真的很多，好討厭！」鳴人聽見鹿丸說的話苦笑。

「乖一點把事情處理完，這段時間過去就沒事。」鹿丸把手上的公文交給鳴人。

鳴人很想要哀嚎卻沒有辦法，他知道過幾天佐助就要出任務，他真的很想要和佐助一起去，他的腦袋開始在想要怎樣和佐助一起出去，同時也盡量把所有的事情給處理完畢。

這幾天回到家看見佐助正在收拾行李的樣子鳴人就很哀怨，佐助看見這樣的情形笑笑的沒多說什麼，只是親親他的臉頰安撫他，要他不要去想那麼多，畢竟當上火影有很多事情要處理。

是絕對不可能隨心所欲的出任務，而且當上火影是鳴人的夢想，這點佐助很清楚，村子裡有很多的事情要處理，現在看見鳴人每天用影分身去處理那些事情他也會心疼。

「好羨慕你可以出任務。」鳴人看見佐助正在收拾行李的樣子很哀怨。

「火影不是你的夢想嗎？村子裡面有很多事情要處理，可別累壞身子。」佐助親親鳴人的臉頰安撫他。

「我也想要出村出任務，顯現一下自己的身手。」鳴人悶悶的說出這句話。

「你身為火影是不可以隨意出村，這點你是很清楚，四代火影的辛苦你也看過。」佐助知道鳴人的個性很難乖乖的坐下來處理事情。

出任務的當天鳴人偷偷用影分身和佐助一起出去，當然也是喬裝一番，不然的話會被守衛的忍者可是會攔下他，等到來到任務地點的時候佐助才發現到鳴人用影分身跟著自己一起出任務。

看見這樣的情形佐助努力的把人趕回去，可惜鳴人就是固執到要和自己一起出任務，絕對不會解開這個影分身，對此佐助實在是拿他沒有辦法，就算自己想要勸鳴人也沒辦法。

鳴人固執起來很難有人可以勸，佐助也拿他沒辦法，最後只能妥協，不然的話鳴人一定會跟自己鬧很久，佐助真的很頭痛卻也沒辦法，想要趕人也沒辦法趕，固執到讓人無法說什麼。

「你果然還是偷偷跟來。」佐助看見鳴人的影分身很傷腦筋。

「我想要和你一起出任務嘛！」鳴人用撒嬌的語氣和佐助說。

「給我解開影分身，不要拖我後腿！」佐助對此非常的生氣。

「我不管，我就是要和佐助一起出任務。」鳴人非常的固執讓佐助很傷腦筋。

佐助知道鳴人勸不聽，看見這樣的情形只能讓他在旁邊陪著自己一起出任務，反正有對方陪也不是什麼不好的事情，因為他知道鳴人的身手不會讓自己擔心，佐助很清楚他的身手到底在哪裡。

既然勸不聽佐助也不好多說什麼，好在出任務的地方離村子算是不遠的地方，因此可以很快的就處理完畢，佐助想要盡量早點處理完畢，想要早點回去陪陪自己最愛的人。

沒想到任務執行到一半的時候，鳴人突然消失，看見這樣的情形佐助很傻眼，不知道對方到底出什麼事情，只好先把夥伴留在這裡，自己先回村子裡面看看鳴人的情況。

「那傢伙……」看見鳴人突然消失佐助火氣就來。

「佐助大人？」小隊中的夥伴看見這樣的情形很疑惑。

「你們先在這裡監視任務的對象，我先回村看一下情況，晚點回來處理這個任務。」佐助稍微想了一下後告訴小隊的夥伴。

「是。」聽見佐助這樣說，小隊的夥伴當然沒有任何的意見。

佐助加快腳程回去村子裡面，看看鳴人到底是什麼樣的情況，要是真的出事的話自己肯定要好好罵罵鳴人，絕對不會給那傢伙好看，這樣的情形表示佐助真的很擔心他。

回到村子裡面佐助馬上去火影辦公室看情況，看見鳴人因為累壞的關係而倒在椅子上，佐助看見這樣的情形很無奈，只好拿出毯子蓋在他的身上，想要罵的話根本罵不出來。

蓋好毯子之後佐助親了一下鳴人，不過他絕對會在這傢伙醒來之後好好訓訓他，這樣突然消失可是會把自己給嚇死，很怕是因為他發生不好的事情，自然要好好的教訓他。

「嘖！醒來之後一定要好好教訓他。」離開前佐助親吻鳴人。

確定鳴人沒事之後佐助馬上回去任務地點，看看任務當中的獵物到底要怎麼處理，解決任務之後佐助趁此休息一下後回去村子，其他人看見這樣的情形也沒多說什麼。

回報任務這件事佐助親自過去，他非常想要看鳴人現在到底是怎樣，自己一定要好好的跟他訓話，而且他也不知道對方會有什麼反應，自然會接手回報任務這個工作。

「佐助你回來啦！前天真不好意思，我突然累壞睡著了。」鳴人抓抓頭感到很不好意思。

「你還敢說，我都已經跟你說過，給我解開影分身，結果你還這樣做！」佐助很生氣的罵了一頓。

「對不起嘛！我真的很想要出任務。」鳴人聽見佐助罵自己的樣子乖乖的道歉。

「真的是受不了你。」聽見鳴人說的話佐助馬上原諒他。

其實鳴人醒來就知道佐助有回來過，根本沒有人知道自己累壞而睡著，因為其他影分身他早已經解開，只有在佐助身邊的那個影分身沒有解開，加上那時候睡夢之中有感受到佐助的氣息，猜測他有回來過。

因此看到佐助回來鳴人馬上道歉，可惜對方還是把自己罵一頓，這樣的情形鳴人當然馬上道歉，絕對不會和他硬碰硬，要是和他硬碰硬的話自己肯定會倒楣，因為佐助生氣起來真的很恐怖。

看見鳴人好好沒事，精神亦亦的樣子佐助也不好多說什麼，把任務回報之後就回家休息，畢竟出了三天的任務他也有些累，鳴人必須把所有的事情處理好才會回家，這段時間自己可以好好休息。

「任務回報的卷軸在這裡，我先回家休息。」佐助用力捏了一下鳴人的臉後，微笑的離開。

「好。」鳴人摸摸自己被捏的地方很無奈。

「給我快點把事情處理完然後回家。」佐助離開前說了這句話。

佐助回來讓他更有動力可以把所有的事情給處理好，沒有回家睡覺的話對方肯定會生氣，所以現在自己要好好勤奮把所有的事情給處理好，鹿丸看見這樣的情形微笑。

身為火影的秘書鹿丸知道鳴人的個性，只要佐助回到他的身邊事情就可以順利解決完，鳴人勤奮的樣子讓鹿丸沒有多說什麼，只要他把所有的事情都做完的話，自然就可以早點回家。

鳴人快速的把所有的事情處理完，然後早早就下班回去佐助的懷抱當中，果然還是有佐助在身邊鳴人才會這麼乖，回到佐助的懷抱鳴人真的很高興，在佐助的身邊鳴人才是最幸福的。END


	127. 大腿上的瘀青(鼬雪)鼬生日賀文

6月9日香碗豆花(SweetPea)

花語：溫柔的回憶

花占卜：您是個專情的人，當您愛上某人時，您願意情深款款地獻出您的真情，但有時太過癡情，反而增加了對方的精神壓力，與您提出分手。不過，您會有很多機會結織異性，到時您再檢討一下之前的失敗經驗吧。

花箴言：當失去的時候，才會了解其真正的價值。

木葉忍者村的人都知曉宇智波族長家的大兒子喜歡的人是四代火影的女兒，自從在一起之後他們的感情越來越好，後來某些原因的關係而同居在一起，他們早已經打算在一起，同居根本不算什麼。

而且鼬覺得可以同居在一起很好，想要做什麼都可以，他想要做某些事情的事情比較方便，對此雪子沒有多說什麼，她覺得這沒有什麼，本來在一起就是會想要同居在一起。

他們即使住在一起也沒有太大的問題，該磨合的地方早已經磨合完畢，很多事情他們兩人都是分開做，鼬不管做什麼都會好好的幫忙雪子，不管是家事還是任務中的事情都一樣。

「怎麼了？」雪子看見鼬正在看任務的東西很好奇。

「沒什麼，覺得這個任務可以給其他人，想要拒絕。」鼬感受到雪子從背後擁抱自己。

「可是我覺得這個任務還是有點難度，不想去的話就給其他人好了。」雪子親親鼬的臉頰。

「或許佐助他們會想要去。」鼬很乾脆的把人拉到自己的懷裡，然後好好的親吻她。

雪子從不會拒絕鼬的吻，她會好好的回應對方的吻，親吻過後鼬笑笑的看著對方，收起東西之後他們進入房間去做該做的事情，對此雪子不會多說什麼，就算要出任務也是三天後的事情。

前幾天一個不小心東西砸到雪子的大腿上，因此大腿上有個瘀青，因此這幾天做愛的時候鼬總是會親吻那個瘀青，看見這樣的情形雪子只是笑笑的沒有多說什麼，每次受傷的時候鼬總是會做愛的時候這樣親吻那個傷口，

只是自己不小心受傷的傷口，對方總是會這樣的擔心自己，看見這樣的情形雪子知道自己被鼬寵愛著，她很喜歡這樣被寵愛，也很開心對方是這樣寵愛自己，而且自己真的很愛他，也很幸福。

「只是個小傷口，有必要這樣慎重嗎？」看見這樣的情形雪子真的不知道要說什麼才好。

「當然需要慎重，妳可是我最寶貝的愛人。」鼬摸摸雪子的臉頰，他所愛的人一直沒有改變。

「我很高興你總是把我捧在手心當中。」雪子真的很開心自己被他捧在手心裡。

「不把妳捧在手心裡是要把妳放在哪裡？」鼬很清楚自己是真的很愛雪子。

「把我放在你的心裡面？」雪子笑笑的看著鼬。

「呵呵，這是一定要的。」鼬親親雪子的臉頰。

宇智波家的人是很長情的人，一但認定就不會放手，當鼬認定雪子是自己一輩子的伴侶之後，就會把她拐到身邊，然後用自己的方式在守護她，不管發生什麼事情都會好好的守護她。

鼬知道雪子的內心是傷痕累累，因此自己要把她保護的很好，絕對不會讓她再次受到傷害，鼬可是捨不得雪子受到任何的傷害，看見她受到傷害自己也會感到很痛苦。

雪子是不喜歡給人添麻煩的人，所以有時候傷心難過會自己療傷，看見這樣的情形鼬當然會很傷腦筋，會用自己的方式去安慰她，如果可以自己絕對不會讓她再哭泣。

「想什麼？」雪子發現到鼬又盯著自己大腿上的瘀青看。

「沒什麼。」鼬把人抱在懷裡準備好好的睡覺。

「吶！小鼬，你知道嗎？我很高興可以和你在一起。」雪子真的很開心找到這輩子最重要的人。

「我也是，和妳在一起我真的很幸福。」鼬親親雪子的臉頰，他知道自己現在有多麼的幸福。

雪子知道自己和鼬在一起之後傷心難過的事情少了很多，對方會用自己的方式來安慰自己，或許就是這傢伙才會這樣了解自己，每天晚上雪子閉上眼睛的時候總是會這樣想。

鼬都快忘記雪子從什麼時候開始和自己分享秘密，不過他很開心雪子很願意和自己分享秘密，那些秘密是雪子心底的傷，那些傷讓雪子不知道要怎麼處理，很多時候會影響她的情緒，而和鼬分享之後就不需要擔心那麼多。

現在每天晚上可以抱著自己最愛的人一起睡覺，鼬覺得自己真的很幸福，這樣幸福的一切會讓雪子以為曾經是美夢一場，可是她發現幸福不是美夢，而是自己最重要的現實。

「晚安，小鼬。」雪子很開心可以和鼬在一起。

「晚安，我愛妳，小雪。」鼬摸摸雪子的頭沒有多說什麼。

「我也愛你，小鼬。」在這裡雪子可以很安心的閉上眼睛睡覺。

「我知道。」鼬親親雪子的頭髮和她一起閉上眼睛睡覺。

看見雪子大腿上的瘀青讓鼬很捨不得，如果自己小心一點的話就不會受到任何的傷害，鼬可是很捨不得她受到傷害，畢竟是自己最愛的人，這種小傷雖然在他們的生活當中難免會有，無法避免。

儘管如此鼬還是不想要讓雪子受傷，看見這樣的情形他就會很傷心難過，好在瘀青已經退了很多，不然的話鼬肯定會去醫院找藥膏好好幫雪子擦，絕對不會讓瘀青在她的身上多好幾天。

鼬一定會好好的保護好雪子，不會讓她再受到任何的傷害，即使是一個小小的瘀青也不可以，所以他不會讓雪子的身上出現任何的瘀青，現在有自己在身邊絕對不會出現，這份幸福一定會好好的守護下去。END


	128. 血脈(佐鳴)佐助生日賀文

7月23日玫瑰(York&LancasterRose)

花語：溫暖

花占卜：您博愛的精神、善良的心，溫暖了周圍的人，如果您在理性上可以再進一步，那就更加完美了。您有很多追求者，但對待愛情千萬不要博愛，要小心選擇結婚對象。

花箴言：擇偶要小心，千萬不要引發一場玫瑰戰爭啊。

血脈的傳承在忍者之間是多麼重要的事情，尤其是家族之間的傳承，即使如此他宇智波佐助還是愛上和自己是同性的愛人，而他自己早已經不是那樣在意，他相信上頭的兄長很樂意做這件事。

當自己有個活潑好動的愛人時，佐助有時候還真的不知道要怎樣才好，每次看見自家愛人開心的樣子，不知道為什麼佐助就是有股衝動想要知曉，傳承自他們血脈的孩子會不會也像愛人那樣一般。

只是這些話佐助從未對鳴人說過，他覺得這些話不必對自己最愛的人說，也覺得根本沒有任何的必要，畢竟那不是什麼很重要的重點，能夠和自己最愛的人在一起才是最重要的。

「佐助，你會很在意子嗣這件事嗎？」鳴人知道在某些方面來說，血脈的傳承是很重要的事情。

「不會很在意，宇智波一族還有其他的人，我沒有一定要做什麼。」佐助當然懂鳴人所說的話。

「嗯。」鳴人很認真地看著佐助。

「可別想把我推給誰，我可沒有那麼偉大。」佐助捏捏鳴人的臉頰。

「只是有點在意如果我們有孩子的話，會是什麼樣的狀況。」鳴人用很認真的語氣告訴佐助。

「我也想知道，但這是不可能的。」佐助沒有在意那麼多。

鳴人記得木葉有開發出一種可以混合兩人的血液做出來的胚胎，這樣會含有雙方的基因，這點根本不需要太過擔心，不然的話卡卡西家的小兒子是怎麼來的，卡卡西和伊魯卡可是有一雙寶貝兒女，小兒子就是這樣來的。

卡卡西和伊魯卡的寶貝女兒是收養來的，但是小兒子可是用這樣的方式得來的，這點鳴人很清楚，畢竟他是見證這個過程的見證人之一，那時候卡卡西和伊魯卡扶養他和姊姊，也想擁有自己的孩子，才會去做這個實驗。

佐助似乎沒有想那麼多，即使知道有那個實驗他還是不想去，暫時想要和鳴人一起過過兩人的小世界，但鳴人總覺得還是早點去做實驗會比較好，或許他也渴望擁有自己的孩子。

「佐助，我也想要擁有自己的孩子，擁有和你的孩子。」鳴人很認真的告訴佐助。

「鳴人。」佐助聽見鳴人這樣說感到很訝異。

「嘿！我不是因為你的血脈的關係，而是單純的想要孩子。」鳴人跨坐在佐助的身上很認真的告訴他。

「鳴人，我親愛的鳴人，你真的確定嗎？」佐助從沒有這個打算是因為他不知道愛人的想法。

「你真的很笨耶！什麼事都不會先問一下。」鳴人低下頭來親吻佐助。

「因為我會害怕你拒絕我。」佐助摸摸鳴人的臉後繼續親吻他。

佐助沒想到鳴人竟然會答應自己，他知道戀人是個很心軟的人，加上他又非常的喜歡小孩子，自然會希望他們兩人能夠擁有屬於自己的血脈，看見這樣的情形他當然會很開心。

或許自己可以和鳴人找一天去村子裡的醫院處理這件事情，相信醫院裡面的醫療忍者肯定很願意幫忙，這樣一定可以孕育他們兩人的血脈，培育一個胚胎讓他們感到很興奮。

佐助很清楚鳴人是真的很喜歡小孩子，每次都可以看見他和村裡的孩子們一起玩耍，就像個孩子王一般，這也是為什麼村子裡的人很放心把孩子交給鳴人照顧的原因。

「你想要兒子還是女兒？」佐助很認真的看著鳴人。

「都好，不管兒子還是女兒都好。」鳴人沒有在乎那麼多。

「我想要一個像你的女兒。」佐助或多或少比較喜歡女娃兒。

「呵呵！這可不是我說了算。」鳴人親吻佐助的額頭。

其實不管是兒子或是女兒都接受，佐助和鳴人都會疼愛他們，或許在某些方面他們希望有一男一女的孩子，不過一切還是要看胚胎怎麼培養，這些事情暫時不要去想太多。

是否要增加幾個孩子他們還沒有想法，等到有想法之後再說，不過也沒想到還沒等到他們去醫院當中培養胚胎，他們就收養一個孩子，是鳴人在任務當中撿到的孩子。

對於這個孩子佐助和鳴人也非常的疼愛，就算有了自己的孩子他們也不會偏愛自己親生的孩子，反而是對他們一視同仁，畢竟對他們來說孩子們不管是親生的還是領養的都是他們的寶貝孩子。

「你就把這個孩子給撿回來？」佐助看見鳴人懷裡抱著的孩子不知道該說什麼。

「我覺得和他很有緣份，想要收養他。」鳴人摸摸懷裡孩子的頭。

「你想收養他，我沒意見。」鳴人想要做的事情佐助都不會反對。

「好，佐助，謝謝你。」鳴人很開心佐助會答應自己。

佐助什麼話都沒有說，他知道鳴人是個很心軟的人，懷裡的孩子肯定是遭遇什麼事情才會讓鳴人想要收養他，這個孩子他們會先帶去木葉醫院檢查身體，之後帶回家洗澡再去買屬於他的生活必需品，既然想要收養這個孩子，他們就會把這個孩子安頓好。

這個孩子會成為他們家裡的一份子，未來會延續他們的血脈，他們的一切會被傳承下去，很多時候不需要去想那麼多，未來有太多的不確定性，會有很多不同的發展，只要想到未來家裡的人口會增加，佐助不禁露出好看的笑容，對此他和鳴人可是非常的期待。END


	129. 血脈的承傳(佐鳴)鳴人生日賀文

10月10日甜瓜(Melon)

花語：飽食

花占卜：您具有豐富的想像力，適合從事創作的行業，但做事不夠果斷，有時眼白白地錯失良機。對於此您似乎不太在意，您對自己已擁有的條件非常滿意，只要盡心發掘想像空間，凡事皆可順利，您的生活亦豐衣足食。

花箴言：做人果斷些，可以斷絕一些無謂的事非。

自從收養一個孩子後，佐助有考慮和鳴人去木葉的醫院當中培養細胞，主要是因為他們想要擁有自己的孩子，雖然他們已經有了一個養子，可是他們還是想要擁有自己的血緣的孩子。

對於佐助的想法鳴人一點意見也沒有，他也想要和佐助能夠擁有一個孩子，鳴人知道宇智波家不缺人，可是他們還是希望擁有屬於他們兩人之間血緣的孩子，鳴人可是一個很喜歡孩子的人。

「所以確定要去醫院做血液培養？」鳴人看見佐助抱著他們收養的孩子星。

「我已經和醫院那邊預約好了。」佐助親親養子的臉頰後告訴鳴人。

「好。」鳴人對此沒有太大的意見。

「這樣小星也會有玩伴。」佐助對於養子也很喜歡。

「我想要弟弟妹妹。」小星說出自己的心願。

聽見佐助這樣說鳴人沒有太大意見，他知道佐助很喜歡小星，可是也希望可以擁有屬於他們的孩子，或許這也是為什麼佐助想要讓小星擁有弟弟妹妹，每次看見小星去公園玩的時候會發現他很羨慕有弟弟妹妹的人。

看見這樣的情形佐助和鳴人知道小星很想要擁有自己的弟弟妹妹，所以他們才會做出這樣的決定，當然還沒收養小星的時候他們本來就已經打算做這件事，但是有了養子後更下定決定要做。

預約這天佐助和鳴人沒有任務帶著養子去醫院，除了順便幫小星檢查身體以外就是要抽取血液培養細胞，之後他們就要靜待結果，不管有什麼結果醫院都會通知佐助和鳴人。

「小櫻，今天要麻煩妳了。」鳴人看見以前的隊友微笑的說著。

「一點也不麻煩，我可是很開心可以幫你們。」小櫻很樂意幫自己最重要的兩位隊友。

「感謝妳幫忙我們。」佐助很信任小櫻這位隊友。

「小星，很期待有弟弟妹妹對吧！」小櫻聽見佐助說的話微笑，然後轉頭對孩子說著。

「很期待。」小星露出開心的笑容。

佐助和鳴人讓小櫻抽取他們的血液去培養細胞，希望會有好消息，小星看著小櫻專心做實驗的樣子什麼話都沒有問，只是乖乖的趴在鳴人的胸前看這樣的情形，看見孩子乖巧的樣子佐助和鳴人沒有多說什麼。

他們內心當中希望這會是個好消息，相信懷裡的孩子也是這樣期待，小櫻小心翼翼的把培養皿弄好，慢慢的等待結果，這需要好幾天的時間，自然先把佐助和鳴人趕回家去。

離開醫院的他們正在想要去哪裡才好，佐助牽著鳴人的手，養子被鳴人抱在懷裡，一家三口出門的樣子讓人好不羨慕，或許這樣一家三口的情形在未來會出現幾個孩子也說不定。

「中午要去哪裡吃飯？」鳴人問著懷裡的孩子。

「我想吃烤肉，父親答應過我要帶我去吃烤肉。」小星緩緩的說出這句話，閃亮亮的眼神告訴他們自己的願望。

「好。」聽見孩子說的話佐助才想起自己之前答應過他要帶他去吃烤肉。

「父親最好了。」小星聽到可以去吃烤肉很開心。

既然孩子出聲說想要吃什麼，佐助和鳴人自然不能有任何意見，會帶著他去燒烤店吃烤肉，只要小星開心他們什麼意見都沒有，收養這個孩子他們才體會到當父母親的感覺。

鳴人會刻意去問佐助為什麼答應小星去吃燒烤，大概最近小星很乖佐助才會這樣答應他，既然已經答應他鳴人自然不會多說什麼，孩子想要吃什麼他們都會帶他去吃。

本來鳴人以為佐助對於這個孩子會覺得還好，沒想到竟然會比自己還要疼愛他，這個孩子真的很受大家的歡迎，連自家姊姊和鼬以及卡卡西、伊魯卡都很喜歡他，更不用說自己的父母親更是喜愛。

「慢慢吃，不要吃太快。」鳴人摸摸小星的頭。

「好。」小星開心的等待佐助把肉烤好。

「其實仔細看看，小星和你我很像。」佐助一邊烤肉一邊對鳴人說。

「你不說我沒發現，真的很像。」看著小星卻讓鳴人想起伊魯卡家的女兒七海。

「爸爸，我要喝飲料。」小星告訴鳴人。

「好。」鳴人把飲料拿給養子。

「給，慢慢吃。」佐助把烤好的肉給養子。

「好，謝謝父親。」小星開心的吃了起來。

看見這樣的情形佐助和鳴人微笑，他們也開始吃著自己的份，果然看見孩子開心的吃著自己的餐點是很幸福的事情，這個孩子果然是個好孩子，佐助和鳴人知道因為他的關係家裡的氣氛已經改變很多。

這個改變是很好的改變，不是什麼壞的改變，他們也開始慢慢學習怎麼當父親，就像當初卡卡西和伊魯卡收養鳴人和雪子是一樣的情形，這也是為什麼鳴人會開始了解卡卡西和伊魯卡的心情。

佐助知道這些是好的改變，這樣好的改變並沒有衝擊自己和鳴人的關係，這些承傳不需要去想那麼多，無關血脈，這是收養這個孩子之後佐助才了解到的情形，原來承傳是那樣簡單的事情。END


	130. 似曾相識(鼬雪)鼬生日賀文

6月9日香碗豆花(SweetPea)

花語：溫柔的回憶

花占卜：您是個專情的人，當您愛上某人時，您願意情深款款地獻出您的真情，但有時太過癡情，反而增加了對方的精神壓力，與您提出分手。不過，您會有很多機會結織異性，到時您再檢討一下之前的失敗經驗吧。

花箴言：當失去的時候，才會了解其真正的價值。

有時候鼬會覺得在某些事情上面他會有似曾相識的感覺，和雪子在一起這麼久的時間難免有些畫面會有似曾相識的感覺，或許只是單純重現小時候的一切，不過鼬沒有去想太多，只想要和雪子好好的過生活。

一年一度的祭典雪子穿上漂亮的浴衣出現在鼬的面前，對方看見後微笑的沒有多說什麼，只是牽起她的手一起逛祭典，很久沒看見女友穿浴衣的樣子自然會讓他想起很久以前的事情。

不管是短髮的雪子還是長髮的她在他的眼裡是那樣的漂亮，這些似曾相識的感覺早已經不在是回憶，反而是眼前的景像，一起逛祭典是很幸福的事情，鼬和雪子很喜歡一起逛祭典。

「吃章魚燒？還是鯛魚燒？」鼬看了攤販後問著自己的女友。

「我想吃章魚燒，但是你肯定想要吃鯛魚燒。」雪子怎麼會不了解自己的男友。

「各買一份吧！」鼬知道女友是很了解自己的人。

「反正會分著吃。」雪子微笑的說著。

每次逛祭典他們兩人買東西總是會分著吃，不是說買不起而是他們喜歡這樣做，從小到大只要一起逛祭典都會這樣做，太過習慣的關係讓人以為他們兩人是情侶，後來才知道他們兩人根本還沒告白。

等到成為情侶之後鼬和雪子依舊這樣做，常常會讓佐助和鳴人覺得很閃，他們覺得鼬和雪子根本是不自覺放閃，那種甜蜜是沒有人可以學的來，是屬於他們兩人的親密動作。

雪子開心的吃著章魚燒，鼬咬著自己想吃的鯛魚燒，吃到一半之後他們就交換吃起來，不太吃甜的雪子吃著鯛魚燒覺得有點甜，看見這樣的情形鼬買了一杯檸檬汁給她喝。

不過飲料他們兩人就不太會交換，雪子喜歡喝酸一點的檸檬汁，口味讓人有點無法接受，鼬喜歡喝甜一點的飲料，雪子也不太喜歡，自然不會去交換飲料喝，打從鼬不小心喝錯過一次就不想再次交換。

「覺得紅豆餡太過甜了？」鼬拿了一杯檸檬汁給雪子喝。

「有點，但是你不是很喜歡，我看你多買幾個。」雪子知道眼前的人很喜歡吃甜食。

「挺不錯吃的，妳還有什麼想吃的？」鼬知道這一點東西雪子吃不飽。

「炒麵，我還想吃炒麵麵包和炒麵。」雪子笑笑的告訴鼬。

「好。」鼬當然很樂意去買這些東西吃。

買好炒麵和炒麵麵包後他們兩人去找地方坐下來吃，鼬也買了自己喜歡吃的東西，雪子看見這樣的情形微笑，去神社附近吃東西兩人會互相餵食，畢竟好久沒有好好的休息。

雪子靠在鼬的肩膀上看風景，手上的東西已經吃的乾乾淨淨，打算等下把東西收好扔掉，鼬慢慢的吃著自己的點心，他會把點心放到最後慢慢來吃，佐助和鳴人找到他們的時候看見這樣的情形正在考慮要不要靠近。

早已經是暗部忍者的鼬和雪子知道佐助和鳴人靠近，不過現在他們兩人一點也不想要動，鼬把最後一口點心塞到雪子的嘴裡，對方乖乖的把點心給吃下肚子裡去，然後撈起自己的檸檬汁喝。

「好甜。」雪子一臉糾結的看著鼬。

「會嗎？」鼬親吻女友的唇邊。

「真的太甜了。」雪子氣呼呼的看著眼前的人。

「這樣比較甜。」鼬笑笑的看著女友。

佐助看見這樣的情形翻白眼，鳴人乾脆轉頭不看這樣的情形，以免自己被閃瞎，他們兩人很清楚鼬根本就是故意這樣做，佐助對於兄長的惡趣味不知道要說什麼才好，鳴人慶幸沒人看見自家姐姐這樣的反差，某些方面這樣的反差很可愛。

雪子的反差萌只有親密的人可以看到，在鼬的面前就像個小女人一樣，往往讓人不知道要說什麼才好，佐助和鳴人走過去找他們，這樣的情形早已經見怪不怪，對於有輕微的姐控和兄控的佐助和鳴人是很正常的事情。

想要和雪子單獨相處的鼬不太高興，對於佐助和鳴人來打擾他們自然會不高興，鼬和雪子看見這樣的情形也很想要嘆氣，畢竟難得的約會沒有人想要帶著跟屁蟲在身邊。

「哥，媽說今天晚上要去火影家吃飯，叫我們一定要過去。」佐助不知道要怎樣和鼬說話。

「媽不是知道我今天和小雪約會，你和鳴人去約會？」鼬看著自己的弟弟不知道要說什麼。

「姐姐，爸爸說今天要回家吃飯，和伯父、伯母一起吃飯。」鳴人馬上和自己的姐姐撒嬌。

「這樣啊！還想說可以晚點回家，爸爸也真是的。」雪子聽見弟弟說的話不免有些小抱怨。

鼬認命乖乖的和雪子一起回去，好不容易可以放假來約會竟然會被水門招回去吃飯，佐助和鳴人當然也很不高興，誰會想到今天火影大人要自家小孩們回家吃飯，讓他們不太高興。

鼬和雪子覺得這樣的情景似曾相識，似乎很久以前他們約會的時候也有這樣的情形出現，曾經有過這樣的情形讓他們很不高興，這次當然也是一樣，儘管如此他們也不會和水門去爭執。

雖然約會被破壞，可是鼬和雪子並沒有多說什麼，只是笑笑的看著對方，然後親吻對方，之後回家和長輩們一起吃飯，佐助和鳴人什麼話也沒多說，至少今天有和對方一起逛祭典。END


	131. 傘(卡伊)伊魯卡生日賀文

5月26日橄欖(Olive)

花語：和平

花占卜：您是一個和平大使，經常帶給人歡樂和安詳，與您相處的人都樂意親近您，這是您精神上的最大回報。但您有時也會感到空虛和心身疲憊，雖然如此，千萬別放棄您的使命。

花箴言：盡力地燃亮別人，這就是您的愛。

五月就是梅雨的季節，在木葉村教書的伊魯卡一定會帶傘出門，早上送孩子們上學的時候一定會帶傘出門，鳴人每天早上會牽著伊魯卡的手一起上學，卡卡西和雪子會穿著蓑衣出任務。

今天是採購日，伊魯卡牽著雪子的手撐著雨傘去超市買東西，卡卡西抱著鳴人撐傘跟著伊魯卡一起進入超市中，把雨傘收好之後卡卡西和伊魯卡才讓兩個孩子去買東西。

看見鳴人期待的樣子伊魯卡微笑，他們家的小狐狸真的很喜歡逛超市，對於這點卡卡西和伊魯卡總是很縱容他，不過雨天就是這樣麻煩，出個門都要帶著傘出門，讓他們感到很傷腦筋。

「小鳴，我們說好了，不可以買零食。」伊魯卡很認真的告訴鳴人。

「好。」聽見伊魯卡說的話鳴人不好多說什麼。

「讓他買一包餅乾，你太嚴格了。」卡卡西看見這樣的情形苦笑。

「不行，前幾天已經吃到蛀牙，要戒零食才可以。」伊魯卡對此很堅持。

「乖，聽話。」雪子摸摸鳴人的頭。

看見伊魯卡這樣堅持卡卡西也不好多說什麼，雪子只要兩位兄長說什麼她就做什麼，自然不會買零食給弟弟吃，鳴人知道自己前幾天蛀牙的關係伊魯卡才會這樣做，只好乖乖的答應。

坐在推車上的鳴人什麼話都沒有說，把該買的東西放入推車中，經過零食區鳴人哀怨的不知道要說什麼才好，卡卡西看見這樣的情形只是摸摸他沒有多說什麼，雪子拿了自己想要吃的東西後看了弟弟一眼，然後默默的放入推車中。

當教師的伊魯卡對於小孩子的健康可是很堅持，既然被醫生警告他就會照著醫生說的方式去做，看見鳴人悶悶不樂的樣子也不會妥協，卡卡西和雪子也沒辦法，家裡是伊魯卡做主。

「今天晚上你想吃什麼？」伊魯卡和卡卡西在討論今天的晚餐。

「豬排丼飯？」卡卡西看著豬肉還不錯的樣子說。

「我可以吃天婦羅丼飯嗎？」雪子突然提議自己想要吃的東西。

「也可以。」伊魯卡當然會答應雪子。

「我不想要吃天婦羅。」卡卡西悶悶的說著。

「我會做豬排丼飯給你吃。」伊魯卡捏捏卡卡西的臉。

「伊魯卡小親親，我愛你！」聽見伊魯卡說的話卡卡西很開心。

伊魯卡當然知道卡卡西不喜歡吃天婦羅，只是他們家的孩子喜歡吃，鳴人聽著他們說的話沒有太大的意見，打了呵欠想要睡覺的樣子讓人不禁想笑，卡卡西摸摸他的頭。

買好晚餐的材料後他們發現外面繼續下雨，看見這樣的情形卡卡西和伊魯卡只想嘆氣，雪子拿起自己的雨傘牽起鳴人的手一起回家，讓卡卡西和伊魯卡可以拿著東西不要去抱鳴人。

鳴人當然也拿著自己的小雨傘撐著，兩大袋的東西總是要有人拿回家才可以，只是鳴人很喜歡給卡卡西抱，如果卡卡西不能抱他的話，他會自己乖乖的走回家，回到家後他們找個地方把雨傘晾乾。

伊魯卡進入廚房裡面煮飯，雪子乖乖的一起去幫忙，卡卡西和鳴人在客廳中玩了起來，兩把大傘旁邊有兩把小傘，代表著這個家的一家四口，滴滴答答的雨聲傳入靜謐的空間中。

「我要開動了！」卡卡西看見自己的晚餐很開心。

「好好吃。」鳴人開心的吃著自己的晚餐。

「你們喜歡吃就好。」伊魯卡看見他們開心的樣子微笑。

伊魯卡看見雪子臉上帶著滿足的微笑很開心，他喜歡看兩個孩子吃的很開心的樣子，卡卡西慢慢咀嚼自己的晚餐，要是吃太快的話對方肯定會生氣，伊魯卡可是希望他們好好的細嚼慢嚥。

當桌上的菜全部被掃空之後伊魯卡很滿足，然後開始收拾起桌上的碗盤，鳴人也會跟著一起幫忙，卡卡西也會去把碗筷洗起來，伊魯卡則是去把晾乾的雨傘給收進來。

看見雨傘上面有些地方好像壞掉的樣子伊魯卡有些苦惱，正在想到底是要去買新的還是修補一下，把家事做完的卡卡西走了過來，看見愛人正在煩惱的樣子只是把他抱在懷裡。

「怎麼了？親愛的。」卡卡西看見伊魯卡正在煩惱的樣子問。

「我在想要不要買新的雨傘。」伊魯卡看見卡卡西後微笑的說。

「這把不是我之前送你的傘嗎？壞掉了？」卡卡西看見伊魯卡手上的傘後愣了一下。

「好像有點壞掉了，想說要修補還是買新的。」伊魯卡對此感到很苦惱。

「我再買一把新的送你。」卡卡西親吻伊魯卡的臉頰。

「謝謝你，卡卡西。」伊魯卡露出開心的笑容看著卡卡西。

聽見卡卡西說的話伊魯卡沒有多說什麼，今年自己的生日禮物又是一把雨傘，收到的時候自己肯定要好好的珍惜，他知道卡卡西很寵愛自己，只要是自己想要的對方都會想辦法送給他。

或許就是有個愛人寵自己，伊魯卡覺得自己真的很幸福，卡卡西每次都會用自己的方式來寵伊魯卡，讓對方可以感受到幸福的感覺，當然不只有伊魯卡一個人，卡卡西也很寵愛家裡的孩子們，這樣的感覺真的很幸福。END


	132. 選擇(寧鹿)寧次生日賀文

7月3日白罌粟(Poppy)

花語：遺忘

花占卜：您不太會專注在某一事情上，但凡事都想試試看，結果要緊的事情反而忽略了，加上記性不好，處事難有完滿。您對愛情不可太疏忽大意，亦不可操之過急，否則愛情來到的時候自己捉不住，怪誰呢？

花箴言：愛一個人不可捉緊他，也不可放縱他。

日向寧次是日向家分支的孩子，他有一個很好的伴侶，是奈良家的長子奈良鹿丸，自從下棋結緣之後他們兩人不時的會一起下棋，就這樣不知不覺的走在一起，這是他們人生的選擇。

如果遇到人生的選擇題寧次和鹿丸會不會放手或是怎樣，他們兩人不是很清楚，畢竟這時的他們尚未遇到這樣的情形，可惜沒多久他們兩人就遇到這樣討人厭的選擇題。

寧次和鹿丸難得會一起搭檔出任務，平常的習慣是豬鹿蝶一起出任務，可是偏偏這次丁次和井野都有自己的事情要做，鹿丸只好和寧次一起搭檔出任務，另外的兩個人剛好是佐助和鳴人。

「這次的任務不簡單啊！真是麻煩。」鹿丸把捲軸上的文字讀完之後很無奈。

「要是給佐助和鳴人的任務哪次是簡單的。」寧次清楚兩位好友的實力在哪裡。

「走吧！」佐助只是這樣說。

「鹿丸說不簡單這次的任務就真的不簡單。」鳴人感到很無奈。

的確任務真的很不簡單，鹿丸和寧次跟佐助、鳴人一起分開對付敵人，看見這樣的情形寧次會保護好鹿丸，佐助和鳴人一點也不需要擔心他們，自己要保護好鹿丸就可以。

沒想到敵人看見他們這樣馬上就把鹿丸給抓走，寧次看見這樣的情形很生氣，跟著敵人開始鬥智鬥勇，寧次沒想到會遇到這樣的選擇，佐助和鳴人沒辦法幫忙自己，大家都各自有自己的麻煩。

寧次怨恨自己的生活中有一大堆的選擇，這些選擇總是讓自己無法好好的找到最好的辦法，可以和鹿丸在一起是自己生活中最好的事情，沒想到敵人竟然看出這樣的情形。

「寧次，別想太多，沒什麼好選擇的。」鹿丸知道自己的體術不如人。

「臭小子，別多說話。」敵人用力的抓著鹿丸的手臂。

「我不會讓那傢伙傷到你。」寧次開始動用腦袋想著要怎樣幫忙鹿丸。

佐助看見這樣的情形和寧次打暗號，兩人合作後就把對方給打倒，鹿丸蹲下來喘氣後被寧次帶走，佐助和鳴人開始收拾殘局，好好的教訓這個敵人，把所有的人給抓出來丟給委託人。

寧次和鹿丸回到木葉後先去醫院看看自己受到的傷害，兩人才回到同居的屋子，回到家後鹿丸直接躺在床上不想要起來，寧次看見這樣的情形沒有多說什麼，只是坐下來陪在他身邊。

今天的任務所發生的事情不會是第一次，寧次只想要好好的保護自己最愛的人，鹿丸當然也清楚這件事，他們兩人不想要多說什麼，只想要好好的靜一靜，其他的事情不想要去煩惱。

「我總覺得我一生都在選擇，沒想到連任務中也會遇到這樣的難題。」寧次很無奈的說出這句話。

「這也是沒辦法，人生當中有許多的選擇，絕對不會只有這一次。」鹿丸很清楚人生當中有太多的選擇。

「我討厭選擇，選擇真累。」寧次只有這樣的感受。

「真是麻煩。」鹿丸緩緩的說出自己的口頭禪。

鹿丸知道寧次的心理狀況，對他來說童年有太多的陰影在，自然會有這樣不好的記憶，也沒想到自己竟然會被敵人給脅持，面對敵人的威脅寧次有太多的選擇，但是這些選擇他都不願意去做就是。

自己有多少自保能力鹿丸還是很清楚，但是偶爾會有像是今天這樣的情形發生，這種事情難免會發生，聽說佐助和鳴人就不小心發生過好幾次，氣的佐助差點沒把鳴人給痛打一頓。

現在自己只有想辦法讓寧次安心下來，不然鹿丸知道對方肯定又會亂想，雖然寧次很聰明可是有時候很鑽牛角尖，常常讓人不知道要說什麼才好，這時候的鹿丸就要把他拉出那個惱人的深淵裡面。

「別去想太多，我還是有一定的自保能力，下次不會輕易被抓。」鹿丸只是這樣告訴寧次。

「謝謝。」寧次當然懂鹿丸想要表達的意思。

「每位忍者大多都會遇到這樣的情形，你自責也沒用，想辦法變強就好。」鹿丸緩緩地告訴寧次。

「看樣子我是真的要變的很強，這樣才可以保護你。」寧次聽見鹿丸說的話苦笑的看著他。

「我們都必須要做到。」鹿丸微笑的看著已經恢復的差不多的寧次。

「是啊！」寧次親吻鹿丸的額頭。

鹿丸說的話總是有辦法安撫寧次，他知道寧次的糾結點在哪裡，每個忍者都有自己不同的長處，不需要去擔心太多，鹿丸相信寧次一定會比自己還要強大，或許就是這個原因。

勸說過後寧次的心情也平靜很多，鹿丸看見這樣的情形自然就放心許多，自從和寧次在一起之後家裡的人就不擔心自己會餓死，畢竟自己老是嫌麻煩什麼都不想動，往往會讓大家傷腦筋的點在這裡。

不過今天兩人回到家後根本什麼都不想動，只想要好好的休息，沒想到當他們的肚子發出咕嚕嚕的聲音時，才想起自己忘記吃飯，寧次起身去廚房煮了點東西和鹿丸一起吃。

雖然今天發生的事情讓他們心有餘悸，現在可以面對面的吃著晚餐讓他們覺得很幸福，寧次和鹿丸喜歡這樣的平靜，兩人在一起好好的相處，其他不要去想太多就行。END


	133. 迷路(志牙)牙生日賀文

7月7日醋粟花(GooseBerry)

花語：預測

花占卜：您喜歡幻想，有點藝術天份，有創造力但是沒有耐性，所以您處事總是半途而廢，不能堅持到底。您需要一個知心的伴侶，對方可以助您發揮潛能，激發您的靈感，那麼您的創造力就會如虎添翼。

花箴言：火熱兼具挑戰性的戀情是您渴望得到的愛情。

犬塚家和油女家的能力讓牙和志乃幾乎不會迷路，只有在幾次任務中因為他們被干擾的關係而迷路，這時候就要雛田幫忙，志乃和牙看見這樣的情形也感到很無奈，畢竟這是很少會發生的事情。

志乃和牙的感情還算是不錯，偶爾會兩個人一起出任務，有時候雛田也會跟著其他人一起出任務，考上中忍和上忍之後大家都會拆開出任務，甚至有人會加入到暗部裡面去，自然不會跟以前一樣大家一起出任務。

不過志乃和牙大多都會一起出任務，除了是習慣以外就是他們兩人比較可以配合對方，都是屬於偵查型的忍者，雛田也大多會和他們一起配合，從以前他們就比較適合偵查型的任務。

「看你遲遲未到，我還以為你迷路了。」牙看見志乃出現在自己的面前時調侃他。

「剛剛的確是差一點迷路。」志乃只是這樣告訴牙。

「這座森林我們不是常常來嗎？你還會迷路？」聽見好友這樣說牙感到很不可思議。

「大概是因為這座森林的蟲子實在是太多了，讓我很想要觀察。」志乃還是會和牙解釋。

「嘛！不管了，我們還有任務要去，走吧！」牙不想要去管太多志乃的事情。

「好。」志乃早已經習慣牙這樣的個性。

偵查型的任務常常會讓牙感到很崩潰，可是他知道自己靈敏的嗅覺就是可以讓偵查型的任務發揮到最佳效果，更不用說配合志乃的蟲子更是這樣，所以常常會被委託追蹤犯人。

蹲點無聊的時候志乃會陪著牙一起說話，看到目標人務時他們會配合的很好去抓人，當然有時候遇到迷路時兩人會想辦法走出去，自然是不需要擔心太多，以他們的能力不至於迷路，除非中幻術。

今天的任務一如往常，志乃和牙很認真的執行這個任務，儘管是追蹤任務，要是沒有他們的話肯定會失敗，委託人可不希望自己的任務被打壞，志乃和牙可是很清楚這點。

「這次的偵查任務未免也太簡單。」牙看見這樣的情形感到很訝異。

「的確是，還是小心一點比較好。」志乃聽見牙說的話後也覺得很訝異。

「誰知道之後會冒出什麼東西來。」牙當然懂志乃的意思。

「過於簡單的任務的確是很讓人不放心。」志乃對此也覺得不太放心。

志乃和牙小心翼翼的把任務執行完畢，平安的回去木葉忍者村後鬆了一口氣，他們也不太清楚這個任務到底是怎樣的任務，偵查工作很容易讓人覺得很不安心，背後到底會有什麼陰謀他們也不太清楚。

把所有的成果交給委託人之後他們就離開，順利完成任務之後回報給高層的人知曉，其他的事情讓高層的人去煩惱，志乃和牙執行完任務之後就回家，然後去做自己的事情。

在任務中他們兩人差點迷路，還好志乃馬上醒來知道他們兩人中了幻術，慶幸志乃馬上就醒了過來，不然的話肯定會真的迷路，牙很慶幸對方這樣謹慎，他們可以平安的回到木葉牙真的覺得是對方的功勞。

「如果不是在任務中被幻術迷住，我想我們兩個應該不會迷路。」牙躺在走廊上跟志乃說話。

「那裡讓我覺得有很多問題在，畢竟是偵查工作，不好多做什麼。」志乃喝了一口茶後說出這句話。

「感覺真不好，你說對不會，赤丸。」牙摸摸自己的狗。

「嘛！沒事就好。」志乃只有這樣說。

赤丸開心的跟兩位主人撒嬌，自己的主人牙很喜歡志乃，牠也跟著一起喜歡志乃，自己跟著牙一起去真查任務，到底發生什麼事情也讓人覺得很奇怪，本來想要走出那個迷宮，沒想到差點迷路。

牙趴在赤丸的身上不知道要說什麼，有自己心愛的寵物在，他幾乎沒有迷路的問題在，沒想到自己在執行任務的時候差點迷路，他都不知道那個到底是幻術還是真的迷路。

志乃伸出手拍拍牙的頭，然後摸摸赤丸的身體，果然剛剛自己也差點以為到底是中了幻術還是真的迷路，這種被迷惑的感覺讓他們兩人很不舒服，畢竟這種事情真的很少見到。

這次的任務有太多疑點讓志乃想要去想，雖然接下去不是他和牙去處理，可是懷疑的地方總是太多，讓他不得不去思考這些事情，畢竟經歷的是自己和牙，志乃難免會去想。

「志乃，那些事情你再去想也沒用，接下來不是我們要處理的。」牙看見志乃正在思考的樣子說。

「我知道，但是總是會去想，那裏實在是太過怪異，讓我不禁有些好奇。」志乃對此只有這個回答。

「你去想那麼多也沒用，如果有問題的話，我們會收到報告的。」牙很清楚上層是怎樣作業。

「也是。」志乃決定不要去想太多。

儘管牙和志乃對於差點迷路的地方有點小興趣，可是他們知道那裏不是什麼好地方，不然的話為什麼回來之後高層會不讓他們繼續下去，會派出其他人員到那邊處理其他的任務，聽說似乎是派幻術高手過去。

志乃知道就算自己很好奇也不能靠近，一旦靠近那邊身體裡的蟲子會不受控制，尤其是他們迷路過後更是糟糕，自己好不容易花一段時間才安撫體內的蟲子，現在好好地和牙一切休息就好，剩下的事情會有人處理，不需要擔心。END


	134. 競爭意識(佐鳴)佐助生日賀文

7月23日玫瑰(York&LancasterRose)

花語：溫暖

花占卜：您博愛的精神、善良的心，溫暖了周圍的人，如果您在理性上可以再進一步，那就更加完美了。您有很多追求者，但對待愛情千萬不要博愛，要小心選擇結婚對象。

花箴言：擇偶要小心，千萬不要引發一場玫瑰戰爭啊。

從小和鳴人一起長大的佐助有很大的競爭意識，在他的眼裡覺得鳴人是真的很出色，似乎是從小到大被教育的很好，常常讓佐助不知道要說什麼才好，每次覺得自己快要追上他的時候，對方已經拉開許多。

看見這樣的情形佐助擁有很大的競爭意識，會想盡辦法追上鳴人，即使對方沒有這樣的感覺他還是會想辦法追上，卡卡西和伊魯卡對於這樣的事情很傷腦筋，就算想要告訴他不需要這樣，偏偏對方不領情。

對於佐助這樣的情形卡卡西傷腦筋很久，伊魯卡也覺得不需要這樣，畢竟兩人的家庭教育不同，鳴人畢竟是他們這幾位忍者所帶大的孩子，難免會想要教導他一些東西，加上鳴人學習的很快，才會比其他人還要厲害。

「佐助的競爭意識太嚴重了，根本不需要去和小鳴競爭。」伊魯卡和卡卡西討論這件事。

「的確是這樣，小鳴是我們親自教導的孩子，根本不能比。」卡卡西對於這件事也感到很頭痛。

「我知道當初鼬有教導他很多忍術，基礎也比別人還要好，但是小鳴不同。」伊魯卡知道大家教導鳴人的方法是用遊戲的方式來教導。

「因為小鳴認為那些學習是我們跟他玩遊戲，根本不認為他在學習忍術。」卡卡西可是從小就用遊戲的方式來教導鳴人。

佐助看見鳴人很出色的樣子多少會有些忌妒的心態，自己以前老是要求鼬來教導自己，可惜對方老是因為很忙的關係沒有教導自己，反而是雪子很有耐心的陪在鳴人的身邊。

當然佐助也知道鳴人是從小被大家用遊戲的方式來教導他，所以對於鳴人來說那些學習只是在玩遊戲，可是看見他出色的樣子佐助難免會有競爭意識，很想要追上自己喜歡的人。

最後卡卡西和伊魯卡擔心的事情還是發生，佐助一氣之下跟著大蛇丸去學習三年的時間，看見這樣的情形鳴人很傷心，他很難過佐助會做這樣的事情，自己也只好和自來也一起去修行。

「吊車尾的，你到底是學了什麼東西？」佐助看見鳴人使用的忍術很訝異。

「啊？就和好色仙人學習他的忍術，怎麼了嗎？」鳴人聽見佐助說的話感到很訝異。

「你未免也讓人不知道要說什麼才好。」佐助看著鳴人很想掐死他。

「因為我想要超越姐姐，而且……我也想要保護你，不想老是被你護在身後。」鳴人大聲告訴佐助。

「笨蛋！」聽見鳴人說的話佐助露出好看的笑容。

「你才是笨蛋！」鳴人不想要去理會佐助。

小櫻看見佐助的反應只能搖頭，佐助的競爭意識根本就是無聊的想法，每個人大多都有競爭意識，可是每個人的成長不同，加上每個人小時候受的教育也不盡相同，鳴人會和其他同期的忍者還要強是因為他的家庭教育的關係。

打從小櫻知道佐助喜歡鳴人自己無望之後，她就會觀察佐助和鳴人的互動，想要知道這兩個人到底是怎樣互動，結果讓她發現到佐助老是想太多，鳴人還是那樣的單純，根本不需要去想太多。

好在修行過後回來佐助恢復很多，雖然還是有些競爭意識讓人感到很無奈，但是鳴人就是有辦法可以安撫他，小櫻只是覺得好友真的想太多，根本不需要擔心的事情還在那邊忌妒，像個小孩子一樣。

「佐助，你真的很幼稚呢！」小櫻看著自己的好友感到很無奈。

「鳴人真的成長很多，我覺得好像追不上他。」佐助喝著剛剛小櫻給自己的水。

「我真的覺得你想太多，畢竟鳴人的童年是在大家的家裡輪流住，這點你又不是不知道。」小櫻會知道這件事從井野的口中知道。

「或許我在某些方面很羨慕他，有很多人教導他。」佐助苦笑的告訴小櫻。

年幼的鳴人在祖父尚未過世之前他學到很多東西，加上又和父母親分開很久的時間，水門為了補償他所以教導他很多忍術，然而卡卡西和伊魯卡總是會有出任務的時候，這時候他就會在其他人的家裡暫住。

這時候紅、阿斯瑪等人都會教導他忍術，用遊戲的方式來教導他，因此鳴人學的很快，基礎打得很好讓人很訝異，這也是為什麼佐助會感到心理不平衡的原因，畢竟他多少有些羨慕鳴人。

今天是佐助的生日，雖然被叫出去解決任務，但是可以一天就回去木葉忍者村，回到家的時候他發現到鳴人把禮物放在餐廳的桌子上，似乎是自己喜歡吃的餐點，又或者是想要送給自己的東西。

「鳴人，桌上的東西是什麼？」佐助大聲地問正在浴室當中洗澡的鳴人。

「不知道，你的禮物吧！」鳴人大聲的回應佐助。

聽間鳴人這樣說佐助開始拆起禮物，順便吃著自己的宵夜，柴魚飯糰的確是自己很喜歡的餐點，鳴人親手幫自己做的讓他很開心，只是他還是不確定這個禮物到底是不是枕邊人送給自己。

洗好澡的鳴人走到廚房裡面找東西吃，看見佐助已經把柴魚飯糰給吃完沒有多說什麼，他不想要去找佐助，他有廳見佐助和小櫻說的話，那些話讓他不知道要怎麼說，誰能理解自己當初的寂寞。

「鳴人，謝謝你的禮物。」佐助看見鳴人正在吃東西的樣子說。

「不客氣，佐助，生日快樂。」鳴人微笑的看著佐助。

佐助走到鳴人的身邊擁抱他，放下自己的競爭意識之後，佐助知道自己有多麼的愛鳴人，他真的很愛、很愛自己的枕邊人，不管發生什麼事他都會保護好他，絕對不會讓他受到任何的傷害，這是他身為戀人應該做的事情。END


	135. 感冒(鼬雪)

身體健康的雪子很難得會生病，反而是任務上受傷的狀態反而是比較多，冬天的來臨總是會讓人不自覺的生病，某次任務回來後雪子打噴嚏好幾次，然後開始咳嗽不止，一向健康的女娃兒竟然生病。

看見女友罕見的生病讓鼬不知道要說什麼才好，只好帶她回家給母親照顧，畢竟這幾天卡卡西和伊魯卡不在村子裡面，帶土和凜也是一樣，因此從木葉醫院出來之後鼬把雪子和鳴人帶回家。

完全意識不清的雪子被鼬背回家完全不知道，美琴看見這樣的情形很緊張，指揮大兒子把人帶到房間去，然後開始緊急處理，富嶽去小兒子房間找了幾件外套讓鳴人穿上，讓他做好保暖工作。

「天呀！小雪竟然生病了，鼬你快點帶小雪回房間，我去拿毛巾。」美琴看見這樣的情形馬上指揮自己的兒子。

「好。」鼬可以感受到雪子真的很不舒服。

「伯伯好。」鳴人乖乖地打招呼。

「你穿的太單薄了，鳴人。」富嶽握住鳴人的手皺眉，馬上去小兒子的房間拿外套給他穿。

「謝謝。」對於佐助的外套鳴人沒有拒絕。

「今年的冬天太冷了。」富嶽帶鳴人進屋後說出這句話。

佐助看見鼬揹著雪子進入屋子的樣子也擔心鳴人是不是感冒，當父親當帶著鳴人出現在自己的面前時鬆了一口氣，鳴人很擔心雪子可是不敢靠近，剛剛醫院的人說不能太靠近病人，不然會被傳染。

只能窩在客廳暖桌的位子上不知道要怎樣才好，佐助坐下來陪陪他聊天，看見妻子在忙的樣子自己只好去廚房拿點心給兩個孩子吃，富嶽不排斥雪子和鳴人，一方面是好友的兒女，另外一方面是兩個兒子喜歡的人。

而且富嶽是除了帶土以外知道九尾下落的人，他硬是隱藏這個秘密，高層對宇智波一族不友好，但是在水門的父親皆人和三代火影妻子遙月的力保之下他們才沒有太大的問題出現。

最主要還是當初九尾事件時卡卡西和帶土利用血輪眼幫水門控制九尾，讓遙月可以讓九尾和鳴人簽訂契約，雪子見證這一切在高層對他們有意見的時候力排眾議，讓團藏的野心無法達成。

「記得幫小雪換毛巾，要想辦法讓她退燒。」美琴交代自己的大兒子後就去忙其他的事情。

「好。」鼬當然會遵照母親說的話去做。

「好難過，這裡是？」昏迷的雪子慢慢醒來之後發現不是自己的家。

「這裡是我家，妳生病我帶妳回來。」鼬看見雪子醒來餵她喝水。

「小鳴......」雪子喝完水後還是很不舒服。

「沒事的，鳴人也在我家，現在應該和佐助在一起。」鼬希望雪子可以安心睡覺。

聽見鼬說的話雪子安心地睡覺，房間一瞬間安靜下來，佐助和鳴人在門口探頭看，鼬溫和的把他們兩人帶開，讓雪子好好的休息，美琴已經把晚餐準備好，等待他們一起享用。

沒有姊姊雪子在鳴人像是吃什麼都沒有胃口，富嶽看見這樣的情形微微皺眉，美琴也很擔心鳴人的情況，佐助拿了幾樣東西給鳴人吃，讓他多少有些胃口可以吃晚餐，鼬吃飽後也拿了一些稀飯和小菜給女友吃。

鼬很感謝母親有另外做一些感冒的人可以吃的東西，他進入房間看見雪子醒來的樣子不意外，把東西整理好後拿晚餐給雪子吃，鼬親自餵自己的女友吃這些東西，並且幫她量體溫，看看是否已經退燒。

「鳴人很擔心妳，所以快點好起來。」鼬看見雪子胃口不錯的樣子微笑。

「好。」雪子乖乖點頭。

「燒退了一點，吃過藥後繼續睡。」鼬拿了水杯和藥給雪子。

「嗯。」雪子把藥給吃了之後繼續躺下去睡覺。

晚上美琴也過來大兒子的房間看看情況，看見雪子好好躺在床上睡覺的樣子微笑，藥效過後燒也退了很多，不需要整個晚上看著，鼬避免傳染乖乖的去佐助房間陪弟弟和鳴人睡覺。

第二天早上美琴來到鼬的房間看看雪子，意識不清的雪子勉強睜開眼睛看見旁邊有人，但是到底是誰她不知道，很想要起來又因為生病的關係起不來，美琴看見這樣的情形只是溫柔的撫摸她。

雪子感受到溫柔的撫摸反而安心的繼續睡覺，美琴看見這樣的情形微笑，用儀器測量發現燒退了，可是人還在生病難免會意識不清，聽見她的夢囈美琴也只是笑笑的、溫柔的對待她。

「媽媽？」雪子有些意識不清。

「沒事的，繼續睡。」美琴溫柔的撫摸她。

美琴知道雪子很想自己的母親玖辛奈，要是玖辛奈聽見寶貝女兒生病肯定會想要回村子裡，但是現在的情況一點也不能容許她回來，自己只能替帶自己的好友好好的照顧她的寶貝兒女。

鼬看見母親溫柔的撫摸女友的樣子沒有多說什麼，他知道自己的母親很疼愛雪子和鳴人，自己的父親當然也不例外，主要是四代火影水門和他的妻子玖辛奈的關係，畢竟他們四個人是朋友。

打從四歲和父母親分開後，雪子就很少笑，這點鼬很清楚，自己知道九尾的秘密也是雪子告訴他的，他相信佐助大概也知道，不過他們不會把九尾的下落說出去，跟父母親分開的心情鼬不能體會，但是他能幫著水門和玖辛奈照顧雪子。

「醒了？」鼬看見雪子慢慢睜開眼睛的樣子問。

「嗯，我想喝水。」醒來之後雪子想要喝水。

「燒退了，不過還有一點感冒，需要多休息。」鼬很認真的看著雪子。

「好。」雪子乖乖點頭不說什麼。

「想家了？」鼬握著雪子的手問著。

「有點，我剛剛好像把阿姨誤認成我母親了。」雪子有些不好意思的說著。

「我想我媽不是那樣在意，換衣服梳洗之後我們去吃點東西，我跟帶土老師說你生病了，他要我好好照顧妳。」鼬把衣服拿給雪子。

「帶土哥哥他們大概還要一些時間才能回來，希望可以在這段時間好起來。」雪子抱著衣服說到。

「會好起來的，我去準備吃的東西，快去換衣服吧！」鼬親吻雪子的額頭。

「好。」雪子乖乖的去換衣服。

換好衣服的雪子走到客廳，看見兩位長輩和弟弟鳴人以及佐助不知道要說什麼，鳴人看見姐姐已經可以起床的樣子馬上跑過去抱她，鼬端出餐點準備讓她吃，這樣的動作讓雪子有些不好意思地坐下來吃鼬親手準備的餐點。

坐下來準備吃東西的雪子本來要跟美琴說一些話，冷不防的被鼬塞了一口飯菜，這讓她根本無法開口說話，只能細嚼慢嚥的把東西給吃下肚，當她要開口說話的時候就被男友塞食物，直到吃完之後才可以說話。

富嶽對這樣的情形什麼話都沒有說，美琴只是笑笑的看著他們的互動，佐助和鳴人繼續打鬧不吵他們，似乎雪子和鳴人已經是這個家的一份子，這讓雪子不知道要說什麼，鼬也沒說話讓她無法開口。

「謝謝。」吃完之後雪子有些不好意思的道謝。

「不客氣。」鼬很開心可以照顧雪子。

「美琴阿姨，我……」雪子要開口說什麼的時候被美琴塞了一塊水果。

「什麼都不用說，好好吃水果。」美琴眨眨眼睛。

「佐助，你和鳴人陪我出去買東西。」富嶽決定帶兩個小孩子出去走走。

聽見可以出門佐助和鳴人開心的和富嶽一起出門，美琴好心的把自己要買的清單拿給丈夫，讓他去超市買東西，順便和佐助增進一下父子的感情，有鳴人在不需要擔心他們父子的氣氛太過尷尬。

由於還在生病中雪子跟著鼬和美琴去木葉醫院檢查身體，高燒退了之後還是要檢查一下身體，木葉的醫生會好好的檢查雪子的身體，鼬聽著醫生的交代後決定要怎樣照顧女友，美琴只是笑笑的沒有多說什麼。

回家後美琴準備了薑茶給鼬和雪子喝，一向喝習慣蛋酒的雪子有些不習慣喝薑茶，不過自己還在生病所以還是把薑茶給喝完，鼬看見這樣的情形只是微笑的看著女友沒說話。

「我不太習慣喝薑茶，伊魯卡哥哥會準備蛋酒給我們喝，幫我們驅寒。」雪子把杯子給鼬後說出這句話。

「這樣啊！下次我會請母親換蛋酒。」鼬把杯子拿給美琴，順便告訴她這些事情。

知道這件事後美琴也沒多說什麼，富嶽帶著兩個小孩子回來後她依舊準備薑茶給他們喝，然後開心的把丈夫買回來的東西拿去廚房，似乎對於今天的午餐有不錯的想法。

鳴人知道雪子還在生病自然沒有去吵她，繼續和佐助一起打鬧，鼬會帶著兩個弟弟去學習一些忍術，讓父親和女友在客廳當中等母親做好飯，富嶽和雪子有些大眼瞪小眼不知道要聊什麼。

「別太在意，我們想要照顧妳和鳴人。」富嶽這句話讓雪子不知道要說什麼。

「謝謝伯伯。」雪子低下頭感到很不好意思。

「把這裡當成是自己的家，不要壓抑自己。」富嶽對於眼前的小女娃是很喜愛。

「好，我會的。」雪子有種想哭的衝動。

一直以來被迫和父母親分開的雪子在這裡得到溫暖當然會很開心，她知道沒有幾個人知道水門還活著，除了豬鹿蝶三個家族的族長知道以外，大概只有富嶽知曉，忍者中除了水門親自帶的卡卡西、帶土、凜以外，就只有少數高層而已。

生病的時候更是會想念自己的家人，偏偏卡卡西和伊魯卡不在村子，好在有美琴和鼬細心的照顧，讓雪子可以健康復原，他們帶給自己的溫暖讓她有些不好意思，也很感謝他們這樣照顧自己，她真的很謝謝美琴和鼬的照顧，讓生病的自己不會覺得孤單，鼬可是很樂意照顧自己的寶貝女友。END


	136. 沒想到我喜歡的人原來是個女孩子(佐鳴)

四代火影波風水門和妻子玖辛奈有兩個孩子，九尾事件讓四代火影夫妻兩人雙雙過世，他們的小女兒鳴人成為九尾的宿主，卡卡西主動撫養四代火影所留下來的兩個女兒，不太擅於幫女孩子打扮的關係，卡卡西和伊魯卡把鳴人當男孩養。

雖然帶土和凜抗議過很多次，但是卡卡西和伊魯卡還是覺得讓鳴人當成男孩子養會比較好，因此鳴人先學習的忍術就是變身術，在別人的面前就是男兒身，回到家才會解除變身術。

只是沒想到這個秘密會在某天被佐助知曉，這幾天卡卡西和伊魯卡有任務要出去，帶土和凜跟著一起去，雪子帶著妹妹鳴人去宇智波族長家住，畢竟她和鼬是未婚夫妻，而且佐助喜歡鳴人很久。

「姊姊。」隔天早上鳴人衝出來抱自己最喜歡的姊姊。

「怎麼了？」雪子看見撲到自己懷裡的妹妹感到疑惑。

「等等，鳴人是個女孩子？」佐助起床的時候看到自己身邊睡了一個女孩子感到很訝異，沒想到自己喜歡的人竟然是女孩子。

「啊！對，鳴人本來是個女孩子，是卡卡西前輩堅持要把她當男孩子養。」鼬看見這樣的情形差點沒笑了出來。

「佐助不喜歡鳴人嗎？」雪子微笑地看著男友的弟弟。

「喜歡，鳴人不管是男孩子還是女孩子都很可愛。」佐助有些不好意思的說。

「謝謝。」鳴人靠在雪子的懷裡不好意思的說著。

「鳴人，走吧！我帶妳去換衣服。」鼬抱起鳴人去找美琴換衣服。

「好。」鳴人乖乖地和鼬一起走。

雪子看見這樣的情形馬上跟著過去，她摸摸佐助的頭沒有多說什麼，不過誰也沒想到鳴人是個女孩子，鳴人的變身術掌握的很好，只是沒想到住一晚竟然會被佐助發現到，只能說鳴人的運氣真的很好。

換好衣服的鳴人坐在鼬的懷裡讓他幫自己綁頭髮，雪子看見這樣的情形微笑，她怎麼會不知道男友特別寵自己的妹妹，不跟鳴人打好關係他很難和自己約會，鳴人可是很喜歡當他們的小電燈泡。

打扮好的鳴人站在鏡子前面轉身看看自己的樣子，然後開心的抱著雪子，佐助看見打扮好的鳴人馬上臉紅，鼬對於弟弟的反應只想笑，佐助現在的反應跟以前自己的反應很像。

「佐助，你帶鳴人去玩，我要和小雪去約會。」鼬知道佐助的心思決定幫自己的弟弟一把。

「好。」佐助有些不好意思的點頭。

「不許和佐助吵架，要好好的相處。」雪子捏捏鳴人的鼻子。

「好。」鳴人揉揉自己的鼻子後開心的和佐助一起出門玩。

從忍者學校畢業後，鳴人才正式解除自己的變身術，小櫻很訝異她是個女孩子，而且跟佐助的感情真的很好，讓她不得不把鳴人視為情敵，可是鳴人的個性卻讓小櫻討厭不了她。

同時小櫻看的出來卡卡西特寵鳴人，她以為是自己的老師喜歡學生，想要談個師生戀，沒想到是因為卡卡西是鳴人的監護人，他們的老師有心愛的伴侶，他們一起撫養鳴人和雪子長大。

自從和鼬學習怎麼幫女孩子綁頭髮後，每天早上集合的時候，佐助會幫鳴人綁頭髮，畢竟卡卡西和伊魯卡對於女孩子的頭髮不是那樣容易搞定，加上鳴人又愛睡懶覺，所以她的頭髮大多都是佐助幫忙打理。

「雙馬尾還是麻花辮？」佐助拿著梳子和髮圈問著鳴人。

「可以都不要嗎？姊姊也沒這麼麻煩。」鳴人嘟著嘴跟佐助抗議。

「我哥很愛幫雪姊姊綁麻花辮，雖然姊姊很喜歡把頭髮放下來，但妳沒這個本錢。」佐助才不想要讓鳴人把頭髮放下來給大家看。

「哼哼！佐助最討厭，每次都這樣說。」鳴人對於佐助的說法不知道要怎樣反駁才好。

對於女友的抗議佐助一點也不想要理會，只是幫忙她把頭髮綁好，偶爾也會幫她換髮型，根本就是鳴人的專屬造型師，有時候小櫻真的很羨慕他們兩人的相處方式，只可惜自己無法介入他們兩人的感情。

如果不是很緊急的任務卡卡西都會讓佐助幫鳴人把頭髮給弄好，如果是很緊急的任務佐助會直接幫鳴人綁馬尾，然後直接殺去解決任務，對此佐助其實很感謝卡卡西讓自己可以幫鳴人綁頭髮。

所以每天可以看見鳴人的髮型多變，連和她一起長大的鹿丸和牙都不得不說佐助真的很用心，只是有時候會吃醋鳴人和他們很親密，儘管如此佐助也不好多說什麼，畢竟他無法阻止自己的女友。

「今天是新衣服？」婚後佐助還是很喜歡幫鳴人綁頭髮。

「嗯！鹿丸說他請手鞠幫忙挑，說給我的生日禮物。」鳴人在鏡子前面轉了一圈後開心的說。

「我的火影大人真受歡迎呢！」佐助親親自己的寶貝妻子。

「哼哼！還說呢！我的暗部隊長比我更受歡迎，一堆女孩子喜歡你。」鳴人捏捏佐助的鼻子。

「吃醋啦！小笨蛋。」佐助親親鳴人。

「才沒有呢！討厭鬼。」鳴人才不會承認自己吃醋。

身為七代目火影的鳴人知道要好好的保護村子，當然她也知道自己真的很受到大家的歡迎，當上火影之前她已經和宇智波家的佐助結婚，長老們有時候會有意無意提起他們兩人快點誕下子嗣，對於這點佐助和鳴人不知道要說什麼才好。

鼬和雪子早在成年後就結婚生子，宇智波一族根本不缺人，由於雪子和鳴人是混血的漩渦一族，對於要振興漩渦一族反而不是那樣的在意，所以佐助和鳴人一點也不想要趕進度，緣分到了自然會有孩子。

和鳴人成親後佐助很高興自己很早就發現到她是女孩子，即使他心愛的人是男孩子自己還是會和她在一起，鳴人是自己認定的伴侶，所以佐助一點也不在意她到底是男孩子還是女孩子，只要可以和她在一起他就很幸福。END


	137. 殺手與店員(佐鳴)佐助生日賀文

7月23日玫瑰(York&LancasterRose)

花語：溫暖

花占卜：您博愛的精神、善良的心，溫暖了周圍的人，如果您在理性上可以再進一步，那就更加完美了。您有很多追求者，但對待愛情千萬不要博愛，要小心選擇結婚對象。

花箴言：擇偶要小心，千萬不要引發一場玫瑰戰爭啊。

明明就是黑夜中的殺手，也是最大幫派的二公子，卻有個像太陽的青梅竹馬，為了自己的青梅竹馬他會放棄所有的事情，佐助會守護自己最愛的人，他們從小吵到大，可是感情還是很好。

今天還是和往常一樣，打烊過後鳴人把門鎖好走了出去，看見佐助出現在自己的眼前沒有太大的意外，這傢伙自從自己來書店打工之後，不管早晚都會送自己來，然後下班的時候一定會接自己回家，絕對不會讓自己落單。

眼前的傢伙晚上的時候比自己還要忙碌才對，自己不是不了解他們家的一切，只是他不想要去涉入太多，他們的感情卻沒有因為兩人的家世背景而有所改變，佐助的哥哥鼬娶了自己的姐姐雪子，孤兒的他們不知道是否要踏入這樣的世界。

「叔叔沒有意見嗎？你這樣來接送我上下班。」鳴人看見佐助又看著天空發呆的樣子問。

「你的事情比較重要，其他的事情我還有分寸。」佐助才不管家裡的人怎麼說話。

「被請去喝茶我可是會傷腦筋。」鳴人很無奈地看著自己的青梅竹馬。

「我爸媽很喜歡你，不需要擔心。」佐助知道父母親很喜歡鳴人。

對於自己的父母親對鳴人的態度佐助很清楚，美琴老是說要他快點把鳴人帶回家來，富嶽也覺得鳴人很可愛，把他拐回家當媳婦是很好的事情，畢竟他們知道當年水門和玖辛奈出事的時候就有想要把他們姊弟帶回來收養。

只是當他們要這樣做的時候，同樣身為宇智波族人的帶土說他和卡卡西以及他的妻子凜會收養他們，一樣是從黑幫出身的帶土覺得警察之子要是被他們收養肯定會出問題，聽見帶土這樣說富嶽和美琴只好作罷。

富嶽和美琴從沒想過兩家的小兒子會喜歡上對方，美琴和玖辛奈早就把他們家的大兒子和大女兒送作堆，只是沒想到佐助和鳴人會喜歡上對方，鼬和雪子的感情很好不需要太過擔心。

幫派表面上的事情是由鼬去處理，檯面下的事情是佐助處理，兩兄弟把事情打理得很好，甚至不會讓自己的另外一半經手這些事情，鼬和雪子早在成年之後就結婚，他也絕對不會妻子處理公司的所有事情，反而是開一家咖啡店給她經營。

「我回來啦！」鳴人打開門後說出這句話。

「我回來了！」佐助跟著他一起進入屋子裡。

自從鼬和雪子結婚後，佐助正大光明的過來和鳴人同居，當他們打開門家裡當然沒有人可以回應他們，只要沒事佐助都會去接鳴人上下班，就算有事情也會丟給水月和重吾去處理，香磷看見這樣的情形不知道要說什麼才好。

他們三個實在不懂為什麼佐助可以對鳴人這樣上心，他只是個一般書店的店員，還是警察之子，某方面來說他們認為鳴人配不上佐助，自然不懂為什麼他們的老大會這樣喜歡他。

回到家後佐助直接把人壓在牆壁上親吻，手也不規矩的摸到對方的衣服裡，鳴人對於自己的青梅竹馬會這樣做早已經見怪不怪，他也很享受對方帶給自己的感受，也會想要扯下對方的衣服，和他有個肌膚之親。

「佐助……」鳴人可以感受到對方親吻自己的脖子。

「鳴人，你想要了？」佐助可以感受到對方已經有所反應。

「你這樣做……當然會有反應……」鳴人被弄得慾火焚身的感覺很不舒服。

「呵呵。」佐助當然很開心鳴人對自己有所反應。

「你這個混帳……」鳴人看見佐助的表情很想打他。

雖然佐助是黑夜中的殺手卻有個太陽般的戀人，現在自己的寶貝戀人正在身下呻吟，鳴人可以感受到對方在自己的體內抽插著，自己的小穴又不想要放開對方的肉棒，太久沒有肌膚之親的兩人早已經忍不住。

只有佐助知道家族裡的人全部在催促自己快點把鳴人拐回家，這點鳴人多少也感受到佐助的壓力，只要有時間會陪著戀人一起回去宇智波家，甚至希望他們兩人可以住在本家不要在外面住。

當佐助把手指放入鳴人的體內時，對方不自覺開始呻吟起來，可以感受到對方用手指在後穴裡面抽插著，看見這樣的情形佐助很滿意，他知道鳴人的身體有多麼的敏感，讓自己會想要好好的愛撫。

「佐助……」被這樣開發鳴人不知道要怎樣才好。

「耐心點，不好好做前戲你會受傷。」佐助當然會好好的開發愛人的敏感點。

「嗯……啊……」確定充分有潤滑劑之後佐助才進入鳴人的體內。

「吊車尾，你真的很喜歡我。」佐助發現到對方的後穴不希望自己的肉棒出去。

開始抽插起來後鳴人只能呻吟，佐助可是很喜歡聽對方的呻吟聲，不得不說他們兩人很喜歡做愛，鳴人抓著沙發上的布承受著佐助的撞擊，儘管在沙發上做愛很不方便可是對他們來說還是可以克服。

做愛過後佐助抱著鳴人進入浴室當中洗澡，已經昏昏欲睡的鳴人趴在佐助的懷裡睡覺，清洗過後佐助把鳴人抱回床上睡覺，這時候自己的手機響了起來，親吻鳴人的臉頰佐助憤恨的接起手機。

聽著水月抱怨今天佐助又沒有過去處理事情，雖然今天的事情沒有很多要處理，但是他們還是覺得身為老大的佐助應該要出現才對，對於這些抱怨佐助一點也不想要理會，他現在只想要陪在鳴人的身邊，因此果斷地掛上電話陪鳴人睡覺。

「嗯？你剛剛不是有電話？」鳴人記得自己躺床前好像有聽到手機鈴聲。

「水月打來的電話，抱怨而已。」佐助把人抱在自己的懷裡準備睡覺。

「喔，晚安，佐助。」鳴人又繼續睡下去。

「晚安，鳴人，我的愛。」佐助親吻愛人的額頭後一起睡覺。

在黑暗中的殺手有了自己的太陽之後會緊緊的握在自己的手中，佐助才不會輕易的把鳴人讓出去，更不會晚自己的手下說自己只愛美人不愛江山，只覺得有時間要帶鳴人回去本家給父母親看看。

父母親的催促佐助一直牢記在心底，果然心愛的人還是要帶在身邊才好，把人放在本家自己才比較安心，相信鳴人會答應自己，這點他一點也不擔心，至於屬下們的抗議，他當作沒聽見就可。

要是鳴人想要繼續在書店打工，自己當然會好好的陪在他身邊，畢竟家裡的人也不太管自己工作上的事情，沒有好好的保護自己最愛的人，佐助會認為自己很失策，心愛的人才是自己最重要的寶物。

「啊！佐助，早安。」看見佐助醒來的樣子鳴人露出好看的笑容。

「早安，小笨蛋。」佐助一定會給鳴人一個早安吻。

「早餐做好了，混蛋佐助。」鳴人親吻佐助的臉頰。

「跟我一起回本家，好嗎？雪姊姊也在那裡。」佐助突然問出這句話。

「本家離我工作地點太遠，你捨得每天早上開車送我？」鳴人可以感受到佐助正在抱著自己。

「我可以每天早上開車送你上班，你不想搬家是因為想睡懶覺。」佐助怎麼會不了解鳴人的個性。

「你知道就好，混蛋佐助。」鳴人伸出手主動親吻心愛的人。

「看來我只能在休假時帶你回本家給爸媽看。」佐助雖然無奈也拿愛人沒辦法。

鳴人喜歡看佐助對自己無奈的樣子，太過了解對方的個性自然了解自己為什麼不想要搬回本家去，主要是在這裡不需要太過早醒來，可以拖到最後的時間再去上班，光是這點佐助就拿自己一點辦法也沒有。

回本家可不能過兩人世界，這點佐助很清楚，在某些方面鳴人不想要回去本家，他內心當中也鬆了一口氣，自己的兄長和愛人的姊姊也沒有一直住在本家，反而是搬到別墅住，享受兩人世界以及未來的家庭生活，他們自然也是這樣。END


	138. 擇偶條件(佐鳴)鳴人生日賀文

10月10日甜瓜(Melon)

花語：飽食

花占卜：您具有豐富的想像力，適合從事創作的行業，但做事不夠果斷，有時眼白白地錯失良機。對於此您似乎不太在意，您對自己已擁有的條件非常滿意，只要盡心發掘想像空間，凡事皆可順利，您的生活亦豐衣足食。

花箴言：做人果斷些，可以斷絕一些無謂的事非。

一直以來鳴人對於女性隊友或是其他女性都沒有什麼接觸，大多接觸者是比他年長的女性，對於同年齡的女孩子他不會刻意靠近，幾乎會保持距離，對此小櫻感到很疑惑，想要問問看他的擇偶標準在哪裡。

不過小櫻也清楚鳴人已經和佐助表達自己的感情，他們兩人正式成為戀人，只是她一直沒有聽過鳴人有愛慕的女性，或是說有什麼樣的擇偶標準，當然佐助當然也是一樣。

「好難得大家可以聚在一起，自從中忍考試之後大家都沒時間聚在一起。」井野看見大家都到齊後開心的說著。

「所以啦！我們要好好的拷問一下你們這些男性，你們的擇偶標準在哪裡。」小櫻微笑的看著大家。

「對呀！都不知道你們選擇配偶的標準是什麼，該好好問問。」天天自然很樂意拷問他們。

「我也想要知道大家的擇偶標準。」雛田有些不好意思的說著。

在場的男性聽見四位女性說的話只能苦笑，看樣子他們根本逃不掉她們的拷問，雛田默默地準備好道具後準備來玩個真心話大冒險，祭自從加入他們後也跟著一起來聚會，對此他只微笑對待。

聽見小櫻說的話鳴人開始仔細思考自己的擇偶標準，想來想去要是選擇女性的話大概像是自己的姊姊一樣，他記得佐助告訴過他，如果是選擇女性的話是想要和美琴一樣的女性，自己大概是選擇像是自己的姐姐雪子或是凜那樣的女性。

從小到大遇到的女性很多，鳴人對於女性沒有特別的感覺，他認為自己總有一天會遇到另外一半，那種緣分總有一天會到來不需要太過擔心，加上從小就看身邊的人和自己伴侶的感情很好，多少也會羨慕他們，希望自己可以找到這樣的人。

「好啦！湯匙轉到的人就要說出自己的擇偶標準！」天天一副躍躍欲試的樣子讓人不知道要說什麼才好。

天天說完之後轉起湯匙，看看湯匙指向誰，動作沒多久之後湯匙就轉向丁次，看見這樣的情形大家看著丁次，不知道對方到底會講出什麼話來，畢竟大家很期待丁次可以說出什麼條件來。

了解丁次的人大概也知道他會說出怎麼樣的條件，鹿丸和井野大概心裡有底，只是還是想要聽聽自己的隊友的說法，其他的人當然也是看著他，丁次微笑的把餅乾給吃完之後才說出自己的條件。

「我的條件嘛！會給我煮好吃的女性就可以。」丁次的條件不會很多。

「我就知道，換一下個。」井野重新轉湯匙看看獎落誰家。

第二個人選剛好轉到寧次，寧次思考許久之後說出自己的條件，他的條件幾乎是拿自己的姊姊來當標準，畢竟除了自己的姊姊和母親，他接觸到的女性不多，除了兩位堂妹以外就是他的隊友天天。

陸陸續續大家都輪到之後才輪到佐助和鳴人，不得不說他們兩人真的很幸運，幾乎是最後幾個，看見這樣的情形佐助和鳴人知道自己根本逃不過她們的拷問，肯定是要說出來給大家知道。

佐助對此不是那樣的在意，儘管遇到鳴人這個小太陽，但是他對於女性的擇偶標準從沒有改變，依舊是拿自己的母親當標準，只是他選擇的人是鳴人，不是其他的女性。

「輪到佐助啦！」小櫻和井野很興奮地看著佐助。

「我的擇偶標準，長髮、細心、溫柔這樣的女性。」這是佐助對自己母親的印象。

「果然是美琴阿姨的特質。」鳴人只是這樣說。

「那鳴人你的擇偶標準呢？現在只剩下你沒說。」小櫻很期待鳴人的說法。

「溫柔、強大、漂亮、細心、活潑、聰明。」鳴人歪著頭想了想之後說著。

「是火影夫人的特質嗎？」雛田聽見鳴人說的條件好奇的問。

「不是，是我姐姐，上述的條件是我姐姐的特質。」鳴人對這件事很坦誠。

「的確呢！小雪姊姊強大又溫柔，我姊說她從小就很漂亮，追求她的人很多。」牙的印象和鳴人的印象沒有什麼兩樣。

見過幾次的小櫻也覺得雪子很漂亮，會有很多人追是很正常的事情，不過她有個男友，剛好是佐助的哥哥，可以看的出來他們兩人感情很好，在面對自己的男友時很活潑，跟出任務的時候判若兩人。

佐助很清楚追求雪子的人大多都被卡卡西和帶土給打飛，她可是自己小叔叔帶土的寶貝，哪可能任由其他男性來接觸她，連自己的哥哥在確定感情後也被卡卡西和帶土拷問過，止水還見過那樣的慘況。

聚會過後佐助和鳴人一起回家，中途他們去商店買東西，儘管說出自己的條件他們選擇的人根本沒幾個符合，可是對他們來說除了對方以外大概不會去找其他人當自己的伴侶，他們兩人認定對方是自己的靈魂伴侶。

「好像我們說的條件都沒幾個符合。」鳴人拿起自己想要吃的東西後說著。

「如果符合的話你就不是我認識的那個人。」佐助拿起自己想要吃的番茄後說。

「佐助你符合強大、溫柔、細心、聰明，其他沒有符合。」鳴人覺得自己和佐助應該是日久生情。

「你活潑可愛就好，那不是我的本性，至於強大嘛！我們兩個都符合。」佐助覺得鳴人像陽光一樣。

「隨便啦！我只知道你暗戀我很久，大家都笑我不開竅。」想起以前的事情鳴人嘟著嘴說。

「誰叫你這麼笨，我想盡辦法引起你的注意，你卻一點也不想理我。」佐助想起以前的事情就很挫敗。

「以前想要養拉麵的時候還被九喇嘛笑說，我說的不是那個暗戀我的人嗎？」鳴人想起以前大家都認為佐助暗戀自己很明顯。

「我努力追求你這麼久的時間，你卻連懂都不懂，我還真的不知道要說什麼才好。」佐助想起以前的事情只想搖頭。

全世界的人都知道佐助在追鳴人，可是被追求的那一方一直沒有開竅，直到十二歲的時候才慢慢開竅，光是這點就讓人笑到不行，連鼬和雪子都覺得這兩個傢伙在一起的速度比他們還要慢。

當年鼬和雪子可是一見鍾情，雖然沒有表白卻像是情人一般，直到止水提醒他們才互相表白正式在一起，反觀佐助和鳴人兩人追逐對方這麼多年後，十二歲鳴人才開竅正式在一起。

買好東西回家後，佐助拿起東西進入廚房放好，鳴人看見這樣的情形沒有多說什麼，只是乖乖地坐在沙發上發呆，拉麵看見他們回來的時候就已經跳到鳴人的身上，現在趴在主人的身上睡覺，佐助看見這個畫面微笑。

中忍考試的時候鳴人才懂自己對佐助的感情，好不容易懂了自己對佐助的感情，卻在那時候要分開，主要是因為他們兩人需要出村去修行，等到修行回來後他們兩人才正式在一起。

「結果等我開竅後沒多久我們兩人就分開。」鳴人對此感到很無奈。

「當初也是沒辦法，畢竟我們要出去修行。」佐助坐下來陪著自己的愛人。

當年雪子的計畫有點小小的被打亂，可是這個意外卻是好的改變，佐助和鳴人修行過後平安的回到對方的身邊，木葉也在中忍考試被曉攻擊之後就沒有什麼遇到大規模的攻擊，最後事情也順利解決。

儘管中間有遇到阿斯瑪被襲擊的事情，但是大致上事情很快就結束，沒有達到反派想要的全面開戰，所有的事情很快就結束，佐助和鳴人真的很開心可以和對方在一起而沒有發生任何意外。

擇偶條件什麼的在他們的眼裡根本不算什麼，畢竟那是當年他們還沒遇到對方的時候才會有的條件，而現在根本不需要這樣的條件，佐助和鳴人早已經找到屬於自己的靈魂伴侶，適合自己的靈魂伴侶。END


	139. 長髮(佐鳴)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 這篇是沒想到我喜歡的人是女孩子的後續

自從知道鳴人是女孩子後佐助很努力的和自家兄長鼬學習幫人綁頭髮，此後鳴人的頭髮都是佐助在整理，佐助知道鳴人會留長髮的原因是因為想要和自己的姐姐雪子一樣。

只是卡卡西和伊魯卡實在是很不會幫女孩子整理頭髮，鳴人才會學習變身術變成男孩子，以前雪子的頭髮是帶土和凜幫忙，後來鼬會幫忙自己的女友整理，佐助知道後會幫心愛的人整理頭髮。

從小就是佐助幫忙自己打理頭髮的鳴人，即使成為七代火影之後她還是讓自己的暗部大隊長也是自己的丈夫的他來幫自己整理頭髮，佐助可是很樂意幫忙鳴人整理頭髮。

「今天可不可以不要雙馬尾或麻花辮？」鳴人趴在佐助的身上問。

「那妳想要綁什麼樣子？」佐助摸著鳴人的長髮完弄起來。

「我可以放下來去見人嗎？」鳴人靠在佐助的胸口前聽著他的心跳聲。

「放下來妳肯定會嫌熱，所以不行。」佐助太過了解鳴人的個性。

聽見佐助說的話鳴人覺得很悶，的確自己真的會容易忍不住，乾脆隨意自家丈夫幫自己綁頭髮，反正自己也想不出來到底要弄什麼髮型好，相信對方會知道自己適合什麼髮型。

看見鳴人已經坐在梳妝台前的樣子佐助微笑，然後起身去幫忙她綁頭髮，既然她不要雙馬尾和麻花辮，那就幫她把頭髮盤起來，自己的妻子不管弄什麼樣的髮型都很漂亮。

這之前鳴人要挑好自己今天想要穿的衣服，當她挑好衣服換好之後坐下來就等著佐助幫自己打理，這時候佐助會幫忙鳴人把頭髮給打理好，今天會幫她盤好頭髮讓她可以好做事。

「我的妻子真美。」佐助低下頭親吻自己心愛的人。

「謝謝。」鳴人聽見佐助的稱讚有些不好意思。

火影辦公室，鹿丸看見鳴人今天換了一個髮型沒有多問，佐助每天早上都會幫她處理頭髮的問題，加上自己的好友又是留長髮，很容易變化許多不同的樣式，今天鳴人把頭髮整個盤起來看起來很清爽，佐助很清楚愛妻的個性。

為了每天讓鳴人可以弄許多不同的髮型，佐助常常會去請教自己的兄長鼬，從以前雪子的頭髮就是自己的兄長在處理，每次看都不一樣，即使婚後也是一樣，畢竟雪子並不想要當家庭主婦，這點鼬很清楚，他很樂意支持她。

正在暗部分配工作的佐助打算晚點去請教自己的兄長，鼬和雪子還待在暗部工作，各自帶著自己的小隊們保護火影以及處理一些事情，承平時代他們的工作量不大，但偶爾還是出任務處理一些事情。

「哥，我可以請教你新髮型的綁法嗎？」分配完畢後佐助喊了一下鼬。

「好。」對於弟弟的要求鼬從沒有不答應。

看著桌面上的文件鳴人很想要嘆氣，好在今天陪在她身邊的暗部是她最愛的親生姐姐雪子，所以有看不懂的地方可以請教她，而且她最喜歡和姊姊相處，只要可以和雪子相處鳴人會很開心。

看見妹妹鳴人當上火影雪子很感慨，很久以前這個位子上的人是她的父親，不過看見寶貝妹妹當上火影她這個姐姐也很開心，她會盡到自己的能力來好好的輔佐自己的寶貝妹妹。

中午時間鳴人和佐助一起吃飯，一個上午佐助學了很多綁法，打算晚上讓鳴人當自己的模特兒來試試看，他知道愛妻是因為憧憬自己的大嫂才會留長髮，她們兩人真的很適合長髮。

「想什麼？」看見鳴人頭髮亂七八糟的樣子佐助認命開始打理起來。

「覺得你們在我身邊真好。」鳴人對著鏡子中的佐助露出好看的笑容。

「哥說姐姐有意願想要退出暗部。」佐助幫鳴人換了一個新髮型。

「嗯，我知道，姐姐有跟我說。」鳴人知道雪子一個小秘密，她看見佐助拿了一個髮簪幫自己固定好頭髮。

鳴人知道為什麼雪子想要退出暗部，他們快要有小生命誕生，想到這點她就很期待，同時也期待自己和佐助可以早些孕育一個生命，從鏡子中看見丈夫親自幫自己弄得頭髮她很開心。

小櫻進入火影辦公室看見佐助又在幫鳴人綁頭髮的樣子真的很羨慕他們，打理好的鳴人是那樣的漂亮，佐助的眼裡都是寵溺的笑容，可以看的出來他們兩人感情真的很好。

木葉村的所有人都知道七代火影夫妻的感情很好，有時候會看見佐助牽著鳴人的手在村子裡走著，逢人見到自己的新髮型，鳴人總是會說這是佐助幫自己的成果，可是讓村子裡的人羨慕不已。

「鳴人，我來上交報告啦！」小櫻不好意思的打擾他們。

「喔！好，小櫻妳辛苦了。」鳴人微笑的看著自己的同期好友。

「晚上一起回家，別亂跑。」離開前佐助親吻鳴人的臉頰。

「好。」鳴人臉紅點點頭乖乖答應。

看見這樣的情形小櫻不禁想要搖頭，佐助的佔有慾還是那樣的重，鳴人就算知道還是會包容他，和他們在一起這麼久的時間小櫻早已經了解他們兩人的個性，鳴人總是會包容佐助的一切。

從照片中佐助看過鳴人短髮的樣子，他深深的覺得心愛的人還是長髮的樣子比較漂亮，現在看見自己最愛的人為了自己而留的長髮是那樣的開心，佐助會自己的方式來寵鳴人。

「你都不讓我剪頭髮，真討厭。」晚上鳴人又趴在佐助的身上說。

「短髮不適合妳，長髮的妳很漂亮。」佐助喜歡玩鳴人的長髮。

聽見佐助說的話鳴人想要把自己埋起來，只能臉紅的把自己埋入心愛的人的懷裡，佐助看見這樣的情形只是笑笑的沒有多說什麼，只要自己稱讚她，鳴人會害羞不已，這樣的她真的很可愛，這麼可愛的女人是他的愛妻。

看著趴在自己身上的鳴人，佐助沒有多說什麼，只是玩著她的長髮，這種感覺他很喜歡，原來和自己心愛的人在一起是這樣的幸福，每天可以幫所愛的人綁頭髮對他來說很幸福，佐助真的很愛鳴人，幫心愛的女人綁頭髮是很幸福的事情。END


	140. 小公主(帶凜)

凜知道自己的青梅竹馬帶土有個小公主，即使他和自己表白結婚後還是疼愛那個小公主，自己當然也很疼愛她，那個小公主是他們的老師水門家的女兒，從她出生的時候水門班的人都帶過她，帶土對她更是愛到極點。

雪子打從有記憶起帶土就對她很好，從小就很疼愛她，總是叫她小公主，卡卡西看見這樣的情形沒有多說什麼，五歲的那場意外卡卡西收養雪子，帶土和凜每天都會來看她和鳴人。

身為醫療忍者的凜會一起來幫忙帶鳴人，只要有機會帶土會帶雪子出去走走，卡卡西這時候會鬆了一口氣，即使他和伊魯卡在一起之後也是一樣，帶土和凜總是會找時間去帶鳴人和雪子出門走走，讓卡卡西和伊魯卡鬆口氣。

「小公主，走！我們去吃甜點。」任務完成之後帶土帶著自己的學生們去吃飯。

「帶土哥哥，我不喜歡吃甜點。」聽到要去吃甜點雪子就不知道要說什麼才好。

對於甜點雪子不是那樣的喜愛，偏偏自己的老師帶土和自己的男友鼬很喜歡，止水對此不排斥反而會和他們一起過去吃甜點，帶土最喜歡做的事情就是在任務過後帶他們一起去吃甜點。

雪子趴在桌子上看著桌上的甜點一點也不想要動手，嘟著嘴看著眼前的甜點希望甜點可以消失掉，鼬看見這樣的情形幫她把甜點給吃掉，帶土喜歡看自己的小公主吃鱉的樣子才會帶她來甜點店。

這時候的雪子才會像個小孩子一樣，貼近她的歲數，不吃甜點也可以，只是想要看她符合年齡的表現，這時候凜會抱著鳴人過來甜點店找他們，這時候雪子會用手指戳戳自家寶貝弟弟的臉蛋。

「你明知道小雪不喜歡吃甜點，還帶他們來甜點店吃甜點。」凜看見這樣的情形只能苦笑。

「我喜歡吃甜點，鼬和止水也不排斥，當然要帶他們來犒賞。」帶土總是有自己的一套說法。

「你就是想要看小雪氣呼呼的樣子才故意這樣做。」凜怎麼會不知道他的想法。

「這樣我們家的小公主才會表現出符合年齡的樣子。」帶土不喜歡看雪子太過成熟的樣子。

止水和鼬聽著帶土和凜的對話沒有說什麼，鼬看著雪子正在逗弄鳴人的樣子微笑，止水伸出手拍拍她的頭，被這樣對待雪子沒有多說什麼，她很喜歡止水這位兄長以及鼬這位男友。

鼬拿了一個三色丸子給雪子吃，看見對方乖乖張口咬下一顆後就不想要吃，帶土和凜看見這樣的情形微笑，不喜歡吃甜點的雪子會在鼬把東西給她吃的時候乖乖吃下去。

不滿五歲的鳴人還不能吃這些東西，凜只會拿一些東西給他吃，鳴人乖巧的任由自己的姊姊戳臉蛋，甚至還會和姊姊打鬧，可愛的樣子真的很受到大家的歡迎，往往看見鳴人會讓鼬想到自己的弟弟佐助。

「好啦！我們回家啦！」帶土一聲令下三個孩子跟著他回去宇智波領地中。

「我們送小雪和鳴人回家，止水、鼬，再見！」凜摸摸他們的頭微笑和他們道別。

「帶土老師、凜前輩，再見。」止水和鼬很乖的和他們道別。

「止水哥、小鼬，明天見！」雪子親吻鼬的臉頰然後和止水道別。

「明天見！」止水摸摸雪子的頭。

「嗯！明天見，小雪。」鼬也親吻雪子的臉頰和她道別。

帶土把止水和鼬送到宇智波一族領地範圍內，然後才和凜一起帶著雪子以及鳴人回家，今天伊魯卡在家自然要把兩個孩子送回家，卡卡西現在還沒從暗部退出來，偶爾會接到零星的任務要處理。

身為醫療忍者的凜時間會比較彈性，自然會可以幫忙伊魯卡帶孩子，帶土是教導雪子、止水、鼬的老師，每天會和他們見面，任務過後只要時間不晚會帶他們來吃甜點，然後才送自己的寶貝小公主回家。

帶土一生中最重要的女人有兩個，一個是自己疼愛的寶貝小公主，另外一個是自己的女友野原凜，十六七歲的他們已經開始在一起交往，似乎打算成年之後結婚生子。

「小公主，妳才幾歲，不要像個小大人一樣。」帶土捏捏雪子的臉頰。

「我都已經考上上忍了，帶土哥哥。」雪子悶悶地說著。

「即使考上妳還是七歲的小孩子，所以給我像個七歲的孩子一樣。」帶土很認真的告訴雪子。

「凜姊姊，妳看帶土哥哥啦！」雪子乾脆找凜撒嬌。

「帶土也沒說錯，多依賴我們一點，在我們的面前像個七歲的孩子就好。」凜和帶土一樣很寵雪子。

「怎麼連凜姐姐也這樣。」雪子不滿的鼓起臉蛋抱怨著。

帶土和凜看見這樣的情形微笑，他們家的小公主只會在他們的面前顯現這樣的樣子，就像是七歲的小孩，凜知道帶土有多疼愛雪子，自然會希望她可以依賴他們，至少在他們的面前像個小孩子一樣。

這也是為什麼帶土很少會拿出老師的威嚴來對待自己的三個學生，除了止水比較大以外鼬和雪子是七歲的孩子，即使他們的能力很出色，多少還是希望他們可以依賴自己一點。

凜知道第三次忍界大戰讓帶土受傷很嚴重，好不容易恢復過來之後慢慢的復健，才恢復現在的水準，恢復之後馬上去考上忍，只是沒想到會遇到九尾之亂，就是怕自己疼愛的孩子太過難過，他才會這樣對待雪子。

「還是很擔心小雪？」凜看見帶土依依不捨的樣子問。

「多少會擔心那孩子，她可是我的寶貝小公主。」帶土牽起凜的手一起回家。

當年玖辛奈生下雪子的時候他們剛好進入水門班，看見這位可愛的女娃三個可是很開心，只要有時間就會過來照顧雪子，所以說雪子幾乎是他們帶大的孩子，只是沒想到四歲的她會被帶去戰場上幫忙。

忍界大戰的關係有資質的小孩都會被迫提早入學，這點帶土和凜沒有多說什麼，這也是為什麼他們會這樣擔心雪子的關係，相信在他們的愛護之下雪子會過得很好，她可是他們最疼愛的小公主，不需要擔心，他們會好好的看著她成長。END


End file.
